Amares de Guerra
by janditapreciosa
Summary: Las nubes caen sobre el cielo lisa ve como su mundo se desgarra.. un cambio de marea avisa que la tormenta es inevitable. Mi sangre es la tinta de mi historia. ...
1. Prologo

**disclaimer: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

_Debo volver al mar… Al solitario mar y al cielo._

_Y solo pido un gran velero y una estrella, para timonear hacia ella._

_Y el tirón de la rueda y el canto del viento_

_Y de las blancas velas al gualdrapear_

_Y en el rostro del mar una gris neblina _

_Y el alba cerrada que empieza a clarear._

_Debo volver al mar, pues el llamado de la mar al pasar._

_Es un llamado salvaje y claro, un reclamo que no se puede negar._

_Y todo lo que pido es el viento soplando en un día de blancas nubes._

_Salpicaduras de espuma que vuela, y gaviotas gritando._

_Debo volver al mar, a la vida de gitano errante,_

_al camino de la gaviota y la ballena, donde el viento es un cuchillo cortante_

_Y solo pido una alegra anécdota, que me cuente un sonriente camarada_

_Y un buen dormir y un dulce sueno al terminar la jornada._

_** Fiebre Marina**_

_** Jhon Masieeld**_

**Prologo:**

Cuatro de Enero, 1988, Hotel Hilton, Londres.

Se encontraba de pie, solo frente al espejo, observando silente la figura que se reflejaba ante él ¿Porque seguía adelante con esto? que caso tenía el seguir luchando si todo aquello por lo cual tanto había peleado, yacía a más de tres metros bajo tierra. O al menos eso era lo que creía, pues nunca tuvo, ni tampoco tendrá la oportunidad de volver a su tierra, donde quedo enterrada toda su familia.

Sintió como si su corazón subiera vertiginosamente a su cabeza y bombeara con frenesí sobre su sien. Como exigiéndole poner término a su tortura de una buena vez. Esta era su última oportunidad, la ultima chance que le daba la vida para terminar con todo y morir como el orgulloso Bruno Globasky, gloria de las Fuerzas Armadas Sovieticas. O seguir hacia adelante con este circo y esta personalidad inventada de Henry Global.

\- ¡Chert povezlo suka!

Exclamo con ira apretando sus puños con fuerza. Toda esta idiotez lo había hecho por ellas… por su esposa y por su pequeña hija... quería protegerlas. Su Rusia natal estaba demasiado convulsionada, demasiado sangrienta en las manos del gobierno Soviético, era simplemente una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano estallaría. Por lo que después de soportar y ver muchas atrocidades, se decidió. Ya no sería más un cómplice pasivo de las constantes violaciones a los Derechos Humanos, que ahí se practicaban. Y menos seguiría participando en esa locura en que se había convertido la carrera nuclear, que despreciando todo respeto hacia la humanidad seguían adelante sin importar las consecuencias. Por ello apenas tuvo oportunidad se paro delante de cámaras y micrófonos diciéndole al mundo lo que sucedía al interior de su país. Y exigiéndole a la comunidad internacional que esta guerra por la hegemonía del mundo debía cesar de inmediato. Su osada acción lamentablemente le acarreo consecuencias inmediatas, tuvo que huir hacia Alemania Occidental, antes de que los agentes de la KGB pudieran detenerlo. Luego ya en el exilio recibió cartas donde le quitaban su ciudadanía y le informaban que era degrado con deshonra de la Marina.- _yo hice todo eso para resguardarlas a ustedes, asegurarles un futuro y fue lo único que no hice_.- Pensó, mientras recordaba el momento preciso en que Donald Hayes se apareció ante él a nombre del gobierno Británico ofreciéndole ayuda, tanto para él cómo a su familia. Le comunico que se le daría la nacionalidad, un cargo en la Royal Navy y se rescataría a su familia, siempre y cuando él cumpliera unas mínimas condiciones como occidentalizar su nombre y pararse en todos foros internacionales que el gobierno Británico estimase necesario, denunciado el proceder del régimen Soviético. Él acepto sin dudarlo, con tal de poder tener a su familia junto a él hubiese vendido su alma al diablo. Por lo que hizo todo lo que se le pidió… pero lamentablemente fue en vano… un coche bomba en la provincia de Crimea cuando iban rumbo al único puerto no congelado del Mar Negro, acabo con la vida de su familia.

Dio un golpe seco al espejo, provocándole una pequeña frisadura.- _para que seguir con esto, para que vendí mi alma, mi uniforme… mi nombre… si ustedes ya no están_.- Salieron sus palabras como un rabioso lamento, mientras permanecía con los dientes apretados mirándose fijamente al espejo. Permaneció incontables minutos así debatiéndose internamente, hasta que lentamente la fiera expresión en su rostro se fue relajando. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro que le permitió concentrarse en su respiración, he ir de a poco recobrando su templanza.-_ solo fue un momento de debilidad… la última vez que me permitiré ser débil.- _Se justifico mentalmente, mientras que con formal parsimonia se abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa. Y antes de tomar su guerrera, dejo que sus ojos se posaran por un instante en la única fotografía que le quedaba de su mujer y su hija.- _lo hago por ustedes… no esa no es la palabra… en honor a ustedes_.- Y cerrando la puerta a cualquier otro sentimentalismo se puso la guerrera y se caló la gorra hasta el fondo, enfilándose fuera de la habitación.

\- Terminemos luego con este trámite.

Y es que para el ahora Henry Global, las ceremonias no eran más que un burdo tramite cuyo único objetivo era saciar la vanidad tanto del anfitrión como del honrado. Y aunque esta ceremonia fuera en su honor no dejaba de provocarle incomodidad.- _y después la recepción_.- Señaló con pesar, pero rápidamente su expresión se aligero, al recordar que sería Donald Hayes el que daría la recepción en su honor. Se dio unos minutos para pensar en este personaje que hace solo un par de años había conocido, justo en el momento en que todo su periplo comenzó. Y es que por alguna extraña razón que Global ignoraba, este ingles se preocupo particular y especialmente de su caso, autoimponiendose como meta refugiar en Inglaterra su familia. Movió influencias, contactos y todo lo que tenía a mano para que pudieran recibir asilo. Y cuando finalmente lo consiguió, ya no había familia a quien traer. Henry entrecerró los ojos al recordar que fue el propio Hayes quien le dio la funesta noticia. El oficial de marina asintió gravemente, definitivamente si alguien en este mundo merecía el titulo de amigo ese era Donald Hayes. Y por tal haría el esfuerzo de mostrarse civilizado en la recepción.

Menos mal los ingleses son sumamente augustos y sobrios en sus ceremonias por lo que el ex marino ruso en forma bastante expedita fue investido con el rango de capitán de la Royal Navy, jurando lealtad a la Gran Bretaña y su Majestad. Eso si que el flamante capitán no se privo de los discursos un tanto zalameros que lo tachaban _de un héroe de la guerra contra el comunismo… un pacifista que llama a las naciones a buscar el entendimiento._ Y sinceramente no era que estos discursos exageraran Henry Global era un mito viviente "_un moscovita en busca de la paz_". Había escrito el New York Times en su portada alguna vez. Pero a él estas cosas no le importaban, en realidad era un hombre demasiado sencillo para vanagloriarse de las cosas que otros narraban de él, menos aun sabiendo el precio que estas le costaron.

Pero menos mal eso ya había terminado. Y ahora se encontraba en el vehículo que lo llevaría a SeaMirror, que era la residencia de Donald ubicada a las afueras de Southampton.- _debe ser una propiedad muy importante, para que tenga su propio nombre_.- Pensó mientras se sacaba la gorra y se mantenía deliberadamente aparte de la conversación que los jóvenes oficiales delante suyo sostenían. Prefería concentrarse en el paisaje, que en esta zona de Inglaterra era particularmente hermoso. Y el clima bastante más agradable que el que tuvo que soportar en Londres. Y es que Southampton como buena ciudad puerto era más del agrado del capitán. Que disfrutaba de ese penetrante olor a sal característico de la costa y aunque esta había quedado atrás hace bastante, el aroma de la bahía seguía acompañándolo. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que solo se dio cuenta que estaban ingresando a la casa de Hayes cuando se pillo de frente con un gigantesco escudo de armas tallado en granito, que en su base tenía un lienzo esculpido en brillante mármol, que rezaba orgullosamente _"Deber Y Sacrificio"_ Henry no pudo evitar el asociar lo apropiado que era este lema para alguien tan comprometido con su institución como Donald Hayes. Que hasta donde tenía entendido venia de una familia de larguísima tradición en la marina.

\- Capitán Global, hemos llegado a SeaMirror.

Le dijo el chofer que diligentemente se había bajado a abrirle la puerta del auto. El ex oficial ruso con su parsimonia característica bajo del vehículo y cuando miro hacia adelante quedo realmente maravillado ante el paisaje que se revelaba a sus ojos. Ajustándose su gorra hasta la altura de sus cejas observo lo hermoso que era SeaMirror. Una gran construcción de estilo victoriano levantada en rocas y concreto. Que parecía estar adosada y formar parte de la colina que en sus faldas era bañada por un pequeño lago. Donde varias especies de aves silvestres reposaban tranquilamente cerca de un sencillo embarcadero. El nuevo oficial de la Royal Navy alejo levemente su vista deteniéndose en el sinuoso sendero que llevaba al jardín, un bello parque típicamente ingles donde se estaba desarrollando la recepción en su honor.

De entre la multitud de uniformados salió Donald Hayes, estrenando en su uniforme sus galones de capitán los cuales recientemente había recibido. Traía en su rostro una gran sonrisa y con una honesta fraternidad palmoteo efusivamente al ruso, dándole la bienvenida a la gran familia de la Royal Navy.

\- Ahora eres de los nuestros… serás un gran camarada ¡Lo sé!

\- Gracias Donald… esto costo menos de lo que pensaba.- mirando sus ropas.- Y este… uniforme después de todo no esta tan mal.

\- No claro que no.- sonriendo suficientemente.- Y lo mejor es que el tamaño de las gorras es el perfecto… ¿No lo crees?

\- Ah sí… creo que podre acostumbrarme.- mostrándole la pipa.- Se podrá fumar aquí.

\- Por supuesto Henry… por eso mi mujer nos mando acá afuera… no soporta que llenemos de humo la casa.- cambiando su expresión a una mas ceremoniosa.- Acompáñame, quiero que conozcas a otros oficiales… es importante que los tengas de tu lado.

Global paso más de una hora saludando e intercambiando impresiones con distintos oficiales de la Royal Navy y contra todos sus prejuicios se topo con gente bastante agradable y que en muchos aspectos coincidían ampliamente en su visión de cómo se estaba moviendo el mundo.

\- Todos los aquí presentes son amigos Henry a casi todos los conozco desde la academia. Son gente de mi entera confianza.- le dijo Donald seriamente.- Puedes quedarte tranquilo… se que eres capaz de cuidar bien de ti mismo. Pero has entrado a nuestro círculo y aquí todos cuidamos la espalda del otro… incluyendo la tuya.

\- Te lo agradezco.- esas escuetas palabras del ruso, eran para demostrar lo mucho que significaba lo que el ingles hacia por él.- Son muchas molestias las que te tomas.

\- No tienes que decirlo… asumí un compromiso contigo y lo cumpliré.- hablándole seriamente.- Créeme aquí te sentirás mejor que en casa.

El ruso aspiro largamente el amargo tabaco de su pipa, única posesión que le había dejado su padre. Sonrió para sí mismo con tristeza, al parecer estaba destinado a no tener recuerdos ni familia, cada vez que lo intentaba la vida se encargaba de restregarle en su cara que él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de menesteres. Pero Donald al parecer seguía hablando y él ensimismado en sus cavilaciones no le había puesto atención.

\- ¿Henry estas bien?- el ruso asiente.- Te decía que quiero que conozcas a mi mujer.

Global acepto sin mayor emoción, se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Y tomo su saco de tabaco para rellenar su pipa. Cuando de improviso sintió como su estomago se pegaba a su espina dorsal, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones. Ese olor.- _no puede ser_.- Ese bendito olor a violetas y roció volvía después de muchísimos años a invadir sus sentidos. Levanto la vista tratando de encontrar un reflejo de su pasado y se topo con dos almendras verdes que se clavaban de forma indescifrable sobre sus ojos. Y como por arte de magia Henry Global vio como la película de su vida se reveló ante él. Donde en una visión bastante más joven de sí mismo, mas lleno de complejos y prejuicios. Se entregó a un fugaz pero intensísimo romance con una bellísima joven concertista en piano.

\- Ella es mi esposa Sarah.- mirando a su mujer.- Amor aquí tienes al famoso capitán Henry Global.

\- Un gusto conocerlo capitán, espero que la recepción sea de su agrado.

\- Absolutamente.- sintiendo la boca reseca, pero haciendo uso de su aplomo.- Es un placer conocerla y el honor es en verdad mío… por estar invitado a su casa.

Ella solo agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Y sin dejar de observarlo un solo instante cargo sutilmente su cuerpo sobre el de su marido en un gesto que incomodo a Global que lo tomo como una delimitación de territorio. Pero la verdad era que ella también estaba turbada, nerviosa y muy incómoda. Iba a excusarse, necesitaba salir de ahí. Pero para su mala suerte un grupo de oficiales que arribaban recién a su casa llaman a Donald.

\- Excúsame unos instantes Henry, déjame atenderlos y así te evito la molestia.- mirando a su mujer.- Querida hazme el favor de acompañar a nuestro invitado.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te lo agradezco Donald.

Respondió el capitán, que se quedo clavado mirando aquella mujer, que contra todo lo que él pensó, logro marcarle a fuego su existencia a tan temprana edad. Se dio el gusto de observarla con cierta licencia. Era una mujer en su pleno apogeo, su cuerpo se había desarrollado. Y todo en ella era más hermoso a como él lo recordaba, su figura era más grácil… su cabello más largo. Pero sus ojos, aquellos verdes ojos seguían siendo los mismos embrujantes ojos verdes que él recordaba. Ahora viéndola así comprendía bien porque se había trastornado hasta tal punto por ella.

\- Sarah… ya había perdido toda esperanza de algún día volverte a ver.- carraspeando nerviosamente.- Y nunca pensé que sería en un lugar como este… el mundo es muy azaroso. Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi…

\- Si Bruno… fue hace casi nueve años… ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue cuando me dejaste tirada en ese hotel en San Petersburgo.

Ella lo quedo observando con el rostro destemplado ya sin la máscara de hace un instante, cuando lo había saludado cordialmente. El ex oficial soviético guardo sepulcral silencio, no había nada que pudiera decir a su favor actuó como un patán, dejándola sola en ese hotel donde solo la noche anterior se llenaron de promesas de amor eterno. Y ella por el contrario actuó con una dignidad que él mismo se sorprendió en su minuto. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era soportar estoicamente sus reclamos.

\- No sabes cómo ansiaba verte… llevo nueve años con una pregunta colgando entre mis labios ¿Porque me hiciste esto?… ¿Porque jugaste así conmigo?- mirándolo de forma brutal, encarándolo sin darle la opción a poder rehuirla.- Fue bastante cruel tu manera de actuar… yo no merecía eso… confié ciegamente en ti. Cuando desperté ese día y no te encontré fue horrible… te fuiste sin decir nada, ni siquiera dejaste una nota… o algo… yo me sentí tan estúpida, utilizada de la forma más vil…asqueada de mi misma.- con su rostro pegado al pecho, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar.- Sabes aunque han pasado muchos años y ya nada de lo que sentí existe… no dejo de preguntarme porque… ¿Porque los hiciste?

\- Te amaba Sarah, tanto que tuve miedo.- le respondió seca y brutalmente. Aturdiendo con su respuesta a la inglesa que se gira violentamente, como si al mirarlo directamente a los ojos pudiera ver si eso es verdad o no lo que dice.- Veníamos de mundos diametralmente opuestos, ni en mi país o en el tuyo hubiésemos tenido futuro, Me fui pensando que era lo mejor para ambos. Y viéndote ahora en esta casa creo que hice lo correcto.

Nadie de los que estaban presentes en la recepción y viera de lejos al nuevo capitán de la Royal Navy podría creer que este acababa de hacer una confesión tardía de sentimientos. Su rostro pétreo e impávido, sin la debilidad de mostrar el más minúsculo atisbo de sentimiento. Era una máscara perfecta de dureza e imperturbabilidad. Pero eso desconcertaba también a Sarah que lo observaba perpleja. Ella siempre pensó que tarde o temprano la vida le daría revancha y volvería a encontrarse con él. Se imagino muchísimas veces como seria este encuentro. Y todo tipo de respuestas asomaron a su mente. Pero jamás espero esta confesión… y aunque los sentimientos por él habían acabado un involuntario rubor inundo su rostro.

\- Te pido me perdones Sarah… si te sirve de consuelo yo también la pase mal. Me costó casi una vida sacarte de adentro… ojala me des la oportunidad de poder explicarte más claramente lo que sucedió.- intentando sin éxito que sus ojos se cruzaran.- Pero por favor no lo dudes te amaba como no tienes idea.

Ella lo mira con el rostro contrito, no se molesta en disimular su rabia e incredulidad. Con un sutil movimiento de su rostro deja escapar por entre sus labios una risa cínica que más parecía un espectáculo para los demás que una respuesta para Global. Este tomado de improviso sintió que de repente el ambiente tomaba un olor nauseabundo. Y no estando dispuesto a extender esta charla hizo chocar sus talones, para dar la media vuelta.

\- Creo que mi presencia le perturba inadecuadamente.- hablándole con extrema frialdad.- Sera mejor que me retire.

\- No por favor.- Tomándolo intempestivamente de la mano.- Es la recepción en tu honor y yo no tengo derecho a cobrarte cuentas que en su minuto no me atreví a afrontar Bruno…

Le atajo ella agachando su mirada y soltándole con bastante embarazo la mano. Se alejo rápidamente un par de pasos. Al parecer la fuerte presencia del oficial la complicaba y con un poco de distancia lograba sentirse más segura.

\- Mi nombre es Henry, ahora Sarah

\- Dlya menya ty vsegda budesh´Bruno...

Él sonrió complacido al descubrir que ella aun manejaba maravillosamente el idioma ruso. Que él mismo le enseño en esos años allá en Moscú. Pero también sonreía porque por increíble que fuera estaba muy feliz en volver a verla y aunque el hecho de que fuera la esposa de Donald le complicaba bastante, no podía evitar el estar contento de tener a su lado a alguien que había dado por perdido.

\- Te has hecho bastante amigo de mi marido… desde que llegaste a Inglaterra son prácticamente inseparables.- le dijo Sarah tratando de alivianar el ambiente.- Te pido que en honor a esa amistad… dejemos nuestro tema de lado y no volvamos a hablar de ello… por favor Bruno.

\- Por supuesto Sarah.- bajando la vista y haciendo como que buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

Se quedaron mirando por un breve instante en silencio, cuando un pequeño niño de cuatro años se atraviesa entre ellos, abalanzándose hacia Sarah y aferrándose desesperadamente a las piernas de esta haciendo que incluso trastabillarla su equilibro.

\- Ayúdame por favor… yo ya estoy grande… y no quiero… no tengo sueño.

\- Pero Scott este comportamiento tan escandaloso. Mas pareces un bebe… que un niño grande.

Global aparto la vista de donde estaba el pequeño con Sarah. Algo en su interior se revolvió, y es que Sarah había sido el primer gran amor de su vida, que por inmadurez y complejos imbéciles se la había perdido. Y siendo honestos solo cuando conoció a Miho dejo de pensar en ella. Y de fantasear con la familia que pudo haber construido a su lado. Por eso verla con el pequeño en sus brazos lo perturbaba enormemente… ya que era tal y como se la había imaginado.

\- No vas a saludarlo Bruno.

\- Perdónenme.- dijo el ruso volviendo a la realidad. Y viendo como el niño tenía su manito estirada esperando el saludo.- Mucho gusto jovencito soy Henry Global.

\- Y yo Scott Bernard Hayes.- mirando su uniforme con fascinación.- Eres marino… yo también seré un marino y tan grande como mi padre.

\- Tienes todo lo necesario para convertirte en un gran marino.

El niño le sonrió orgulloso. Y se alejo de él caminando en dirección a Sarah que aun arrodillada lo aguardaba. Y ella luego de acomodarle sus ropas le susurro un par de frases, para terminar besándole la mejilla e instándolo a que volviera a casa.

\- Tienes un hermoso hijo, Sarah.

\- No es mi hijo.- respondió con un leve tono de tristeza en la voz.- Es hijo del hermano de Donald, que falleció hace ya tres años.

\- Estaba enterado que Donald tenía un hermano fallecido en acción. Pero no sabía que este había dejado familia.

Cuando falleció Donald trajo a SeaMirror a su familia. Betty es una persona encantadora, nos hemos hechos tan cercanas que me llevo mucho mejor con ella que con mis hermanas. Y Scott… es un muchachito tan correcto, tan dulce. Es el hijo perfecto, cualquiera quisiera tener un niño así… yo daría lo que fuera por tener un niño así.- se arrepintió de haber dicho en voz alta esa última frase.

\- ¿Tú no tienes hijos Sarah?

\- No.- con un hilo de voz.- Ha sido algo complejo… los médicos dicen que no somos compatibles.- sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente y sonriéndole nerviosamente.- Pero que falta de delicadeza la mía… tú no tienes por qué enterarte de estas cosas.- se da cuenta que él la mira con tristeza.- No te preocupes estoy segura que más temprano que tarde SeaMirror estará lleno de niños.

\- Estoy seguro de ello.

Global sintió pena por Sarah. Él sabía como ella adoraba la idea de tener una familia numerosa y este escollo del hijo era algo que debía tenerla sumida en una gran infelicidad. Hubiese querido ser más expresivo con ella y poder decirle algo mas, ya que en el fondo aun sentía cariño y quería verla feliz. Pero debía mantenerse así como estaba, por decoro y más importante por respeto a Sarah.

\- Gracias Bruno.- agachando su cabeza y dejando que sus cabellos castaños cayeran graciosamente.- Sabes esto debe ser el sino de llamarse Sarah.- El ruso levanta una ceja sin comprender.- Blimey… había olvidado que detestas todo lo relacionado con la religión. Sarah era esposa de Abraham, jamás pudo darle un hijo… tristemente ella misma término buscándole una amante que pudiera darle un primogénito.

\- Conozco la historia Sarah… detestar no es sinónimo de ignorar.- le respondió en una expresión amable.- Finalmente Sarah le dio un hijo que se llamo Isaac… y vaya que hijo fue el que engendro ¡Eh!- tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.- Por ello no pierdas la fe… tu no.

Ella le regalo una lenta sonrisa, agradeciéndole con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza el noble gesto de infundirle ánimo y esperanzas en sus esfuerzos de querer convertirse en madre. Involuntariamente recordó su estadía en la Unión Soviética. Y como ella después de dos semanas de insistente suplica consiguió que él le aceptara una invitación a tomar café. De ahí en más las cosas se sucedieron de forma tan tenue como es el avance del agua de un cauce. Y aunque termino con el corazón destrozado, ahora por fin había cerrado el libro. Ya no sentía rabia ni tampoco tenía cuentas pendientes. Todo entre ellos estaba saldado.

\- Por favor dispénseme la demora y los haya dejado tanto tiempo solo. Y es que tenemos noticias.

Dijo Donald que había aparecido de improviso junto a ellos, sacándolos de sus mutuas reflexiones sobre ese pasado común que juntos habían estado reviviendo intensamente.

\- Que noticia, querido.- intervino Sarah.- No me gusta cuando traes esa cara. Siempre significa para mí, que pasare semanas con el alma en un hilo.

\- Tranquila Sarah esto no es algo tan terrible. Estaré a cargo de la flota que partirá a Medio Oriente.- mirando a su par ruso.- Iras conmigo, el Alto Mando quiere tu experiencia en la zona… ¿Qué te parece?

\- Bueno no me gusta tanto el sol.- tercio mientras volvía a cargar su pipa.- Pero es estupendo estar nuevamente en alta mar. Tanto tiempo en tierra me hace sentir que me estoy secando.

El ingles con una seca sonrisa aprobó la respuesta del ruso, manifestando algo así como_.- estos extranjeros son tan extraños._\- En ese momento Sarah se excuso con los oficiales, aduciendo que debía ordenar que se sirviera la cena. Global quedo mirando alejarse a Sarah con un cumulo de sensaciones extrañas dando vueltas en su pecho.

\- Es una mujer maravillosa.- hablo de pronto el ingles.- Cuando la conozcas me entenderás.

\- Ya lo creo… eres muy afortunado Donald.

* * *

hola si estas leyendo esto significa que te diste el trabajo de leer este fanfic. Con lo cual ya te has ganado mi sincera amistad y hondo agradecimiento Les cuento este sera un fanfic de largo aliento y me comprometo formalmente a cumplir sagradamente cada quincena una entrega. A lo que no me comprometo si es sobre si esta historia sera o no de su agrado ya que voy contra varios canones establecidos de la serie... eso si tengo fe en que su amplitud de mente sea lo suficientemente generosa para apreciar esta historia.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Fernando, así como todos los subsiguientes que vienen, ya que sin él este trabajo no existiria. Te agradezco tu infinita paciencia y generosidad para conmigo... gracias a ti aun me conservo como una persona sociable y humana... como dicen eres mi targeta de presentación. GRACIAS.

GLOsARIO:

\- Blimey: expresion inglesa de sorpresa. Lo mas parecido seria algo asi como CARAY!

\- Dlya menya ty vsegda budesh´Bruno ( ruso): para mi tu siempre seras Bruno.


	2. La importancia de un Buen Nombre

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

Capítulo Primero

_ La Importancia De Un Buen Nombre._

10 de Marzo, 1989, Hospital de Greenwich, Londres.

\- Por favor mantente en calma Donald me estoy empezando a sentir mareada, con tantas vueltas que das.

Le reclamó Betty en un tono bastante nervioso, que sonaba más a una orden que una petición. El oficial la quedó mirando de mala gana y soltando un bufido se sentó a su lado. Cruzándose finalmente de brazos clavó sus ojos en el piso. Ella por su lado seguía rezando en silencio estaba demasiado preocupada por Sarah, hacía más de seis horas que había comenzado con labores de parto y aún no tenían ninguna noticia.- _Señor debes permitir que ella salga con bien._\- Se dijo para sí; Ella mejor que nadie sabe lo complejo que ha sido todo este proceso del embarazo. Le tocó cuidar de Sarah personalmente, desde que el médico le ordenó permanecer en cama. Fueron esos unos cinco meses muy duros, su concuñada sufrió de terribles dolores y complicaciones que pusieron en riesgo más de una vez, el que este embarazo llegase a término.

\- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- mirando para todos lados.- Debería al menos alguien dar información ¿No lo crees Betty?

\- Trata de conservarte tranquilo, las malas noticias vuelan… si algo malo hubiese ocurrido ya estarían aquí.- suspirando con cansancio.- Tengo fe en que todo saldrá maravillosamente.

Pero éstas no eran más que palabras vacías, que ni ella con toda su fe lograba tragárselas. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo y la única explicación para ello, era que los médicos se encontraron con alguna dificultad. Por otro lado, la salud de Sarah siempre ha sido sumamente frágil. Ya los médicos les habían advertido que un embarazo era muy riesgoso para ella. Pero Sarah no quiso oír razones, ser madre se había transformado para ella en su razón de ser y aunque Donald se había opuesto terminantemente a seguir con esta locura fueron tantos los ruegos de ella que él termino cediendo. Acabando ahora con ellos aquí en una tensa espera, que los mantenía con el corazón en la mano aguardando noticias.

\- ¿Por qué no quisieron conocer el sexo del bebé?- le pregunto de improviso como intentando descomprimir el ambiente con un tema más trivial.

\- Fue Sarah quien no quiso… dijo que prefería enterarse en el parto. No quería ilusionarse si algo no salía bien.

\- Yo soy de la misma idea pero tu hermano era un impaciente, no quiso esperar los nueve meses.- con un poco de nostalgia.- Recuerdo que él se puso loco de alegría cuando supo que era un varoncito.- girándose hacia él.- Dime Donald y tú qué prefieres ¿Niño o niña?

\- A todo el mundo le he dicho que me da exactamente lo mismo con tal que nazca sano.- con una leve sonrisa traviesa.- Pero entre nos querida Betty… espero con que sea una niña.

\- Vaya Donald me dejas sin palabras… hubiese apostado que querías tener un niño, que siguiera tus pasos y compartiera tus intereses.

\- Con Scott he logrado llenar a plenitud la vanidad que conlleva la paternidad del primogénito.- mirando con disculpa a su cuñada.- Tengo claro que Scott siempre será de su padre… pero tú me has permitido criarlo y realmente lo siento como un hijo propio.- Betty iba a hablarle pero éste la interrumpe sin darse cuenta.- Sarah es tan hermosa que sueño con una niña… que sea idéntica a ella… así de dulce y de tierna… seria mi propia princesa.

Un alto y delgado cirujano con su típico traje verde de pabellón. Ingresa a la sala de espera y rápidamente antes de echar un vistazo,se pasa la mano por su rostro tratando de ahuyentar el cansancio que amenaza con dejarlo tirado ahí mismo. Con gran esfuerzo despereza sus ojos buscando al capitán, que no se ha percatado de su presencia y sigue conversando animadamente con su cuñada.

\- Capitán… lamento todo lo que ha tenido que esperar, pero sólo ahora hemos salido del pabellón.

Donald al ver al médico se para velozmente y camina hacia él. Sabe que si este se ha dado la molestia de venir desde el quirófano hasta acá para a hablar directamente con él… era porque no traía muy buenas noticias.

\- Lo felicito capitán, ha sido padre de una bellísima señorita.

El alto oficial quedó de una pieza. Estaba tan concientizado y preparado para oír malas noticias que no estaba prevenido para esto. Pasaron unos segundos antes que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesar la información, por lo que se quedó mirando al profesional hasta que lentamente se le fue llenando la boca de risa. Y en un movimiento inesperado abraza al médico que bastante sorprendido sólo atina a palmearle la espalda y felicitarlo nuevamente. Betty se acercó tímidamente ya que al igual que él esperaba malas noticias.

\- Es una niña Betty… no te lo decía yo… una niña y el médico dice que es hermosa.

\- Capitán Hayes si me permite.- interrumpió el profesional con una expresión de contrariedad.- Lamento decirles que no todo son buenas noticias… fue imposible que se pudiera realizar un parto inducido. El cordón umbilical se enrolló en el pie del feto. Por lo que debimos practicar una cesárea de urgencia.- Donald iba rápidamente perdiendo los colores del rostro a medida que escuchaba. Y un terror profundo se apoderaba de su alma.

\- Dígame de una vez cómo esta mi mujer.

\- Por favor cálmese… La cesárea fue muy compleja… había demasiado tejido estrioso, por lo que fue imposible evitar que se produjera una fuerte hemorragia… que después de varios intentos se hizo insostenible el seguir intentando controlarla.- miró a la mujer de reojo como preguntándose si podía seguir hablando delante de ella. Donald hastiado de tanto rodeo le hace un rudo ademan para que continúe.- Bueno como le explicaba llegamos a un punto en que la vida de la paciente corría riesgo, por lo que no nos quedó de otra que extirpar su útero.

\- ¿Pero ella está bien?- le pregunto Donald como si no comprendiera lo que el médico hubiese dicho.

\- Si, ella está recuperándose en su habitación.- mirando confundido al oficial.- Supongo que comprende las implicancias de lo que tuvimos que hacer.

\- ¡Pero con quién cree que está hablando!… por supuesto que entiendo las consecuencias y ese útero es lo que menos hora me importa ahora. Créame que lo único que me interesa en este momento es que mi mujer y mi bebé estén bien… lo demás son sólo detalles, Sarah y yo sabíamos que esta era una más que probable consecuencia.

\- Doctor disculpe a Donald está un tanto alterado, fueron muchas horas de espera.- terció Betty.- Dígame, ¿La bebé está bien?

\- Si excelentemente… capitán ha traído al mundo a una luchadora. Desde que la concibieron se aferró a la vida con dientes y uñas. Y es tan fuerte que ni siquiera necesitó incubadora.- dirigiéndose al oficial.- Necesito ahora que me acompañe para que llene algunas formas… y pueda ver a su mujer.

Donald se excusó con Betty y se marchó junto al médico que seguía dándole explicaciones sobre la condición de Sarah. La madre de Scott se quedó en la sala con una mezcla poco feliz de sentimientos. Claramente le regocijaba la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia pero ese sueño de Sarah de tener una casa llena de niños ya no sería posible. Y eso la ponía triste.

Unos indiscretos pasitos corriendo en dirección a la sala de espera sacaron a la mujer de sus preocupaciones. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver a su hijo que junto con su amiguito la miraban con sus ojos muy abiertos y expectantes esperando saber de las nuevas noticias.

\- ¿Mami ya por fin nació?

\- Si amor, ya nació.- acariciándole la mejilla.- Tienes una linda primita… será tu nueva amiguita con la que podrás jugar.

\- Entonces es una chica.- intervino el pequeño amigo de Scott.- En nuestro club no pueden ingresar chicas… ¿Qué vamos hacer Scott?- le preguntó con auténtica preocupación el niño, abrazando con fuerza el gran avión que tenía entre sus manos.

\- No te angusties Karl.- intervino Betty con dulzura.- Pueden modificar las reglas… mal que mal ustedes son los únicos miembros de su _club súper secreto_.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron entusiasmados, el tema ya estaba solucionado. Y como es propio de su edad no se pueden mantener quietos mucho tiempo y sin decirle nada a Betty corrieron por la sala de espera jugando un nuevo invento de Scott. La mujer los quedó observando y lamentó profundamente que los padres de Karl no pudieran haber estado acompañándolos. Donald sólo la tenía a ella y Sarah mantenía una fría distancia con su familia. Eran un matrimonio bastante solitario.

\- Tíralo Karl.- le gritó desde el sillón Scott.- Vamos que yo lo atrapo.

\- Pero si no lo atrapas se romperá.- le contestó Karl encaramado sobre la librera que daba a la pared.- Scott no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

\- Claro que sí… lánzalo con fuerza para que así pueda volar tu avión…

El niño tenía sus dudas, no estaba para nada convencido de que el plan de Scott funcionara. Su modelo era un avión a escala que le había regalado su papá y si este se estropeaba estaría en graves problemas. Pero el otro muchacho era demasiado insistente y persuasivo por lo que termino lanzándolo. Betty que estaba distraída no se percató de esta puesta en escena y cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde. Sólo pudo ver como el pesado aparato iba directo a estrellarse a la puerta de entrada de la sala. Pero para la desgracia de todos justo ingresa Donald y el juguete lo golpea fuerte en el pecho. Scott asustado se coloca detrás de las piernas de su madre, como resguardándose de la tormenta que caería sobre él. Karl no tuvo tanta suerte trepado donde estaba, no tuvo opción de esconderse y se encontró frente a frente con la terrorífica mirada del rudo oficial.

\- Karl… debí suponerlo.- dijo entre dientes, haciendo un magnánimo esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno.- Ya baja de ahí y recoge este tiradero.

El niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ve como su querido avión esta con un ala rota. Baja con el rostro cabizbajo a recoger los pedazos de su juguete. Scott se le acerca y sintiéndose culpable trata de darle animo.- _no te preocupes en el taller de tío Donald… ahí donde arma sus barcos en botella. Hay un pegamento que lo pega todo. Esta noche lo sacaremos a escondidas y dejaremos tu avión como nuevo.-_ El muchachito de castaños cabellos lo miró esperanzado y enjuagó sus lágrimas. Sonriéndole con entusiasmo.

\- Estos niños debieron quedarse en SeaMirror.- dijo Donald contrariado.

\- Qué más hubiese querido yo, para estar tranquila aquí… pero tú sabes que allá nadie quiere quedarse con ellos… desde el amago de incendio que provocaron en su habitación.- entornando los ojos al cielo.- Cuando estos dos se juntan se transforman en vándalos.- agitando su cabeza y sonriéndole.- No muy distintos a ti y a tu hermano…. Pero no hablemos de eso cuéntame ¿Pudiste verlas?

\- Es preciosa.- le respondió cambiando drásticamente de humor.- Mi pequeña niña es hermosa.

\- Y Sarah cómo se encuentra…

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, está débil obviamente… pero la vi muy feliz.

\- Ella ya sabe… lo de su…

\- Sí.- con la mirada sombría.- Tú la conoces como es… no se le puede ocultar nada.- con el ceño fruncido, se queda mirando la nada.- Sabes no sé si no asimila lo que sucedió o está demasiado contenta con la bebe… porque la noticia no pareció afectarle en absoluto.

\- Yo pienso que sí...- le respondió Betty.- ¿Dime podremos verlas?

\- Por supuesto. Sólo debemos aguardar por la enfermera que nos avisará que Sarah esta lista para recibirnos. Eso si nada de ruidos.- mirando a los niños severamente.- Nada de ruidos.

\- Quédate tranquilo que los niños se portarán bien… ellos saben comportarse cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

Donald gruñó por lo bajo, no estaba para nada convencido de las palabras de Betty conocía demasiado bien a ese par. Por eso no era opción dejarlos afuera de la sala… Solos y en un hospital la respuesta era una sola: DESASTRE. Además él sabía que Sarah disfrutaba mucho de la alegría de los niños y si ellos no estaban reclamaría.

\- Pero al primer desorden que armen en la habitación. Yo mismo los sacaré de una oreja. ¿Entendido?

Les espetó Donald con los brazos cruzados y su rostro impertérrito. Dando una clara amenaza a los niños. Que al oírlo tragaron saliva y avanzaron detrás de los adultos en sepulcral silencio. No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que caminar hasta llegar a la habitación de Sarah, que los estaba esperando semi recostada en su cama. Y aunque se notaba agotada de sus labios se desprendía una sutil sonrisa. Donald apenas la vio corrió rápidamente a su lado tomándole las manos y preguntándole como se sentía.

\- Ahora te entiendo querido.- dibujándose en su rostro una expresión traviesa.- Siento que fui a la guerra y a duras penas sobreviví… Me dicen que ahora traerán a la bebé… aun no puedo verla ¿Puedes creerlo? Me estoy volviendo loca de la impaciencia.

\- Es la bebé más hermosa del mundo.

\- No ha dejado de repetirlo.- dijo Betty sin poder ocultar su emoción.- Pero no entiendo porqué se sorprende tanto Donald, si con la madre que tiene… esa bebé no tenía otra alternativa.

\- Es verdad.- intervino el oficial sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su mujer.- Es tu viva imagen… has hecho un trabajo maravilloso Sarah.

Y en un gesto inusitado le toma las manos y se las besa con reverencia. La joven madre lo observó en silencio. Estas demostraciones de afecto eran muy poco comunes entre ellos. Él no era muy dado a ellas mucho menos en público. Aunque el público sólo fuera la familia. Sarah le acarició su mejilla con afecto, se sentía dichosa y no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez en que Donald estuvo así de feliz y relajado.- ¿_O es que alguna vez realmente lo había visto así?-_ Pensó para sí; y es que no dejaba de sorprenderse con las reacciones de su marido, incluso llego a creer que el hecho de que no fuera varón lo decepcionaría, pero al contrario esto pareció alegrarlo aún más.

De improviso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Dando todos un salto, al percatarse de que se trataban de las enfermeras que traían a la nueva integrante de la familia. Donald dando rienda suelta a su chochera impulsivamente se adelanta y pide que le pasen a la pequeña. Él con sus manos bastante torpes le costó trabajo poder tomarla de buena manera. Poniendo a las enfermeras, Betty y por sobre todo a Sarah con los nervios de punta. Pero este padre primerizo estaba demasiado feliz con su hija en brazos para fijarse en esos detalles. Caminó hacia Sarah, pero los niños comenzaron a saltar a su alrededor tratando de poder ver a la bebé y con sus irritantes voces gritaban una y otra vez.- _muéstrela… muéstrela por favor_.- Impidiéndole avanzar libremente. El oficial ya fastidiado se gira en torno a ellos y los fulmina con la mirada, mientras la vena de su sien palpita amenazante. Los niños al ver esa expresión se callan inmediatamente, bajando la mirada mansamente.

\- Sólo queríamos verla un poquitito.- musitó quedamente Karl.

\- Quédense quietos y podrán verla.

Sarah no soportando mas la espera le pide a su marido que le traiga a la bebé. Y cuando este la deposita en sus brazos, ella se emociona hasta las lágrimas. Finalmente todos estos años de frustraciones, esfuerzos y sacrificios habían valido la pena. Después de tantas ilusiones rotas por fin había logrado ser madre.

\- Donald es hermosa… y es nuestra.- le dice con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y mirándola con adoración.- Te amo pequeña, te amaré cada día de tu vida… lo juro.

El orgulloso oficial escuchó las palabras con una contenida emoción, al igual que Betty que se mantenía más atrás sujetando a los pequeños. Pero sus ojos estaban tan nublados que debió socorrerlos con un pañuelo. Lo que fue aprovechado por Karl que sigilosamente se trepó por la cama y reptando por esta llego al lado de Sarah. Pudiendo por fin ver a la bebé.

\- Wowwww tía Sarah que linda es su hija nueva.

Le dijo con los ojos destellantes de la emoción. Seguramente era la primera vez que veía a un bebé tan pequeño y por eso su deslumbramiento. Donald cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba el travieso niño, se giró furioso hacia él, dispuesto a sacarlo de un tirón de la cama de su mujer. Pero Sarah se lo impidió aduciendo que no le molestaba para nada.- _En verdad te gusta Karl_.- El niño asiente efusivamente y le regala una gran sonrisa que ilumina toda la sala.

\- Claro y yo que soy obediente y hago caso… estoy acá atrás sin poder ver a mi prima.- balbuceó molesto Scott.

\- Ven acá querido.- le respondió Sarah.- Súbete por el otro lado.

El niño corrió hacia la cama y con gran agilidad se puso al otro lado de su tía observando con mucho interés a la bebé. Era ese un hermoso cuadro, Sarah con su hija en brazos rodeada de los dos pequeños que hacían un sinfín de morisquetas que lograran despertar a la recién nacida. Betty al fin se permitió sonreír y parándose al lado de Donald, daba gracias al cielo que todo había salido bien. A la vez que el oficial la rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.- _gracias por cuidar de Sarah._\- Ella lo miró levemente y aceptó con una venia las palabras de su cuñado.

\- Y ella cómo se llama, tía Sarah.

\- Si cómo se llama.

Preguntaron los dos niños que miraban curiosos a Sarah que un tanto desconcertada no supo que responder. Y es que después de tantas pérdidas ya no tenía ánimo de planificar nada y los únicos nombres que había pensado eran para un niño. Por lo que miró a Donald por si el tenía alguna idea.

\- Se llamará Elizabeth.

\- ¿Elizabeth? No crees que es un nombre demasiado tosco y común para esta criatura tan delicada.- intervino Betty, a quien no le pareció en nada la elección hecha por Donald.

\- Por qué quieres llamarla Elizabeth.- le preguntó Sarah sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.- Tendrás que convencerme amor.

\- Todas aquellas personas que utilizan el nombre Elizabeth están asociadas a la fortuna y al éxito.- le respondió con expresión solemne.- Y la historia nos da la razón grandes mujeres incluso reinas han ocupado este nombre.- con una mirada de ensueño.- Si… mujeres increíbles, más grande que su tiempo se han llamado así.

\- Si hablamos de reinas que ocuparon este nombre tu no deberías consentir Sarah.- volvió a atacar Betty, no dispuesta a que su única sobrina usara ese nombre que ella encontraba tan poco agraciado.- No fue la reina Elizabeth la que mató a tanto católico durante su reinado… incluso mandó a decapitar a ese ancestro tuyo el tercer duque de Norfolk.

\- Ay Betty… tienes cada ocurrencia.- celebró divertida Sarah.

\- No sabía que _Vanity Fair_ traía ahora una sección de historia.- masculló irónicamente Donald. Que al igual que su cuñada no pensaba ceder, en el tema del nombre.

\- Tus palabras no me tocan Donald… y si vamos a hablar de nombre de reinas yo prefiero a la reina Victoria.- con expresión triunfante.- Tuvo un buen matrimonio con muchos hijos… no como la otra casada con Inglaterra... eso es una aberración.

\- Elizabeth… ¿No significa _la amada de Dios?_\- dijo de súbito Sarah interrumpiendo la tirante clase de historia que sostenían su marido y Betty.- A mí no me interesan esos destinos grandilocuentes de los que hablan ustedes… pero me gusta la idea que su nombre sea como una bendición. Siento que de esa forma siempre estará protegida.- mirando a su marido.- Está bien Donald, se hará como dices… llamaremos a nuestra hija Elizabeth.

El oficial sonrió ufano mirando victoriosamente a su cuñada que con mohín divertido se giró dándole la espalda.- _Como escogen un nombre tan popular habiendo unos tan hermosos_.- Seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a Sarah, para poder sostener a su sobrina.

Casi enseguida la puerta de la habitación se abrió, asomándose tímidamente el rostro de una joven enfermera que haciendo el mínimo de ruido posible llama al capitán para que le siga. El oficial bastante contrariado sale de la habitación inquiriendo de inmediato a la muchacha qué era lo tan importante que ameritara su salida.

\- Lo lamento en verdad, pero el capitán que ve allá, nos ordenó que requería perentoriamente de su presencia acá afuera.

La enfermera apuntó a la entrada al pasillo, donde pudo distinguir a un espigado oficial de extremidades exageradamente largas. Donald sonrió al reconocer que el que estaba parado ahí era su amigo Henry Global, que traía en sus manos un pequeño arreglo floral mientras miraba distraído los informativos colgados en la pared.

\- Henry gusto en verte. Pensé que no te habían dado el recado de que hoy Sarah daba a luz… gracias por venir pero no era necesario que me hicieran salir… podías haber entrado Sarah se alegrará de verte.

\- Perdona no pude venir antes.- entregándole las flores a lo que el inglés lo mira extrañado.- Como no sabía si era niño o niña… preferí comprar flores.

\- Las flores son para Sarah… entrégaselas a ella no mí.- le contestó devolviéndole las flores.- Debes conocer a mi hija es una belleza, como su madre.

\- Así que fue una niña… pues felicidades amigo mío.- palmoteándole la espalda amistosamente.- Desde hoy empezarás a sufrir con cada cuervo disfrazado de muchacho que ose acercarse a tu hija.

\- No me amargues Henry… aún no… pero vamos entra para que la conozcas…

\- Sí, Donald pero espera, antes tengo que informarte de las novedades.- le dijo en tono marcial.- Hay noticias urgentes.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Erick Honeker en persona, se ha comunicado por medio de nuestras agencias de inteligencia, con el gobierno para pedir ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda de qué?

\- Va a renunciar… y quiere de nuestra colaboración para hacer de puente con Estados Unidos y que se asegure una transición pacífica. Sin derramamiento de sangre.

\- Ahora a ese desgraciado le preocupa que no haya un derramamiento de sangre.- dijo Hayes con los dientes apretados.- Este ataque de humanidad es sólo para salvar su pellejo.

\- Tienes razón, están absolutamente quebrados el sueño comunista acabó con las que parecían inagotables reservas económicas… y ahora que su pueblo se muere de hambre y amenaza con derrocarlo renuncia.- meneando con pesimismo su cabeza.- Pero sea como sea Donald deberemos prestarle ayuda, es la única forma de impedir que la Unión Soviética intervenga o que países como Checoslovaquia se plieguen a este movimiento con violencia.

\- Es verdad.- aceptó con el rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación.- Cuando me entere que Gorbachov implantaría esa reforma económica que bautizó como la Perestroika, de inmediato presentí que este era el anuncio de la caída de la cortina de hierro.- mirando a su compañero.-¿Tenemos alguna orden?

\- Por mientras la única orden es que debemos reunirnos mañana, junto al Estado Mayor. Ahí se nos informara cúal será en definitiva nuestra labor.

\- Mmmm perfecto.- cruzando sus manos por la espalda e inclinado levemente su cabeza.- Y al fin comenzó a suceder, el muro de hierro finalmente se desmorona.

\- Sí, los tiempos están cambiando es de esperar que ahora por fin consigamos la paz.

\- Qué optimista eres Henry. Como experimentado oficial pensé que tenías perfectamente claro que la paz es solo una tregua entre dos guerras.- sentenció el inglés con pesimismo.

* * *

28 de Marzo, 1989, Cementerio Local, Ándele, Kansas.

Era un mes de marzo particularmente triste para el humilde poblado de Ándele. O por lo menos así lo creía el pequeño niño que parado frente a la sepultura veía como los féretros de sus padres descendían lentamente a campo santo. El niño que no superaba los siete años de edad, hacía enormes esfuerzos por no llorar, estaba harto de los sentimientos de lástima que la gente le profesaba. Que más parecían una respuesta a la morbosidad que a la piedad de su pérdida.

A pesar de lo poco concurrido del funeral, igual éste se prestaba para especulaciones y rumores de dudosa intención.- _dicen que él manejaba totalmente borracho… yo supe que ella iba a dejarlo y que él no se lo permitió_.- Eran algunas de las historias que llegaba a oídos del niño, que con sus puños cerrados hacia rechinar sus dientes de la impotencia. Sabía a sus cortos años que su padre no era un hombre perfecto y que tenía cierta predilección por la bebida. Pero a pesar de eso, él era una buena persona y su madre lo amaba… estaba seguro.- _mamá y papá eran felices_.- Se repetía así mismo, tenía la necesidad imperiosa que esa frase se grabara en su cabeza como una verdad incuestionable.

La ceremonia se terminó y la gente comenzó a retirarse, pero nadie se preocupó que sería del pequeño huérfano, que se mantenía inmóvil junto a los sepultureros que comenzaban a cubrir de tierra la tumba de sus padres. Y es que en verdad el pobre chico seguía ahí porque no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde ir. Su casa era rentada por lo que en cosa de días la perdería, del vehículo sólo quedaron chatarras y lo más terrible no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de él. Cortos sollozos escaparon de su boca mientras un miedo terrible recorría su cuerpo.- _estoy solo_.- Susurró muy despacio mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Pensando que el único destino para él era terminar en uno de esos centros de adopción. Agitó su cabeza con furia negándose a aceptar ese destino… pero cómo hacerlo si su vida hace sólo unos días atrás era perfecta y feliz. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza al recordar los besos de su madre y como él se podía refugiar en su pecho. O los fuertes brazos de su padre que lo sostenían para que él pudiera tocar el cielo.- _no es justo_.- Pensó, mientras con la manga de su chaqueta limpiaba sus ojos que no dejaban de llorar.

\- Que no tienes pañuelo muchacho.

Le habló un hombre de ronca voz y de impresionante envergadura, que desde la altura que le daba su porte lo miraba con una aciaga sonrisa. El pequeño niño bastante sobresaltado no atinó a decir nada, únicamente se fijo que él tenía la mano estirada ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Lo aceptó con timidez mirándolo de soslayo y le pareció que este hombre con su frondosa barba se parecía a los guerreros vikingos que estudió en su escuela. Y luego de un entrecortado.- _gracias señor_.- Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Lo que inesperadamente provoco la carcajada de este pariente de Olaf.

\- Las lágrimas se las lleva el viento… ese pañuelo es para tu nariz… a los mocos no se los lleva nadie.- le dijo el hombre que vio reconfortado como el niño reía débilmente. Por lo que decidió que ya era tiempo de abordarlo.- Tu nombre es Roy ¿Verdad?

\- Si señor soy Roy Fokker.

\- Señor era mi padre.- le respondió tajante.- Soy Mitchell Hunter, pero todos me conocen como Pops.- mirándolo de forma cómplice.- Tú también puedes llamarme así… este… tu padre era muy buen amigo. Lo conocí allá en Vietnam, un piloto simplemente extraordinario el mejor que yo haya conocido.

\- ¿Papá fue a la guerra? No sabía que había sido soldado.

\- No lo culpo por no contarte, yo mismo quisiera olvidar que alguna vez fui.- le respondió mientras encendía un gran puro.- Allá en Vietnam tu padre y yo pasamos muchas penurias… en más de una ocasión temimos por nuestras vidas. Por eso nos juramentamos que si a alguno de nosotros nos sucedía algo… el otro se haría cargo de su familia. Y como soy un hombre de palabra aquí estoy. Iremos ahora por tus cosas para que conozcas tu nueva casa.

\- Pero… pero señor… pero.

El muchachito pestañeo varias veces pero sus azules ojos no salían de su asombro. Como iba a irse con este vikingo extraño que no conocía en absoluto y que jamás oyó que sus padres nombraran. Que solo se valía de una extraña historia para decirle que se haría cargo de él.

\- Ya muchacho cambia la cara y ponte a caminar, son bastantes kilómetros antes de llegar a nuestra casa.- le dio varios empujones poco sutiles por la espalda consiguiendo que el niño caminara dubitativamente con él.- Yo sé que esto es violento para ti y me hubiese gustado conocerte en otra circunstancias. Pero tu padre resultó ser mas irresponsable que yo.- con una mueca de contrariedad.- Ya vámonos Roy, en este pueblo no te queda nada. En el mejor escenario sólo conseguirás una Corte que dictamine que orfelinato es el competente para enviarte. En cambio conmigo tendrás una familia.- apuntando hacia el frente.- Mira ahí esta Joyce mi mujer, ella cuidará de ti, tan bien como tu propia madre.

Roy levantó la vista y vio como caminaba presurosamente hacia ellos una joven mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro y de impresionantes ojos azules, que dejaron al pequeño pegado a ellos, tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuenta como ella lo abrazó y con ambas manos le tomó el rostro para observarlo.

\- Eres una fotografía de tu padre.- le dijo Joyce acariciándole dulcemente su mejilla.- Yo era muy amiga de tu madre, nos conocimos como cuando éramos más menos de tu porte… nos queríamos mucho sabes.

\- ¿De veras señorita?

\- Claro que si.- le respondió sin soltarle el rostro.- Y ahora no tienes nada que temer, nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Ya verás que todo estará bien.- besándole la frente.- Confía en mí, todo estará bien.

El muchacho sonrió por primera vez desde que ocurriera la muerte de sus padres. Y es que a sus cortos años había sufrido más que muchos adultos durante toda su vida. Ahora por fin se sentía protegido nuevamente y aferrándose ciegamente en las palabras de Joyce, se repitió a si mismo que todo estaría bien. Y dejando que su instinto de auto conservación actuara, se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola por la cintura como si ella fuera el último bote de rescate en su naufragio.

\- Bueno, bueno.- interrumpió Pop Hunter.- Dejemos de quemar aceite en este lugar y mejor nos ponemos a caminar. Nunca me ha gustado conducir de noche.

\- Sí señor.- dijo el niño soltándose del abrazo de Joyce, pero manteniendo su mano fuertemente tomada de la suya.- Estoy listo para irnos.

\- No me digas señor… dime Pops, como lo hace todo el mundo. A Joyce si quieres dile mamá a ella le gustan esos sentimentalismos.

\- Está bien Pops.

Respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño Roy Fokker. Y caminando en medio de estas dos personas, dejaba atrás la tumba de sus padres creyendo firmemente que el destino le había dado una nueva chance para partir de cero y comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

10 de Abril, 1989, Ministerio de la Defensa, Londres.

\- Ya todo está finiquitado. Honeker renunciará en noviembre, asumirá en su lugar Egon Krenz que es una figura no tan antagónica para el pueblo y cuenta con la confianza del círculo de Honeker. Por lo que él es el más idóneo para que lidere la transición de manera tranquila y ponerle fin de una buena vez al muro de la vergüenza.

Fueron las palabras que Donald Hayes le lanzó a Henry Global una vez que salió de la reunión del consejo. Se notaba cansado y bastante hastiado con lo que le había tocado oír. Por lo que invitó a Global a salir del edificio y caminar. Algo de aire fresco le sentaría muy bien.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Honeker?

\- Bueno al parecer sí está bastante enfermo.- con un tono bastante sarcástico.- Por eso renuncia. Al menos esa es la información oficial y como comprenderás no es nuestra labor cuestionarla.

\- Supongo que nada se habló sobre que ese gobierno va a la deriva y de no darse esta renuncia voluntaria, la misma guerra civil lo haría.

\- Obviamente que no, él muy hipócrita dice tan convencido todas estas falacias de que no quiere ningún derramamiento de sangre y que mi pueblo es lo más importante. Que llegó a pensar que él mismo se cree todas sus mentiras.- chasqueando sus labios.- Lo que me molesta es que éste desgraciado se aseguró que ninguno de nuestros gobiernos pueda procesarlo… saldrá libre de todo. Tiene incluso listo y conversado los arreglos para asilarse en un país sudamericano.

\- Será el precio que deberemos pagar para tener una transición tranquila.- reflexionó Global en el mismo tono sombrío que su compañero.- Aunque eso no impide que particulares puedan perseguirlo en juicio ¿O sí?

\- Es posible pero qué tribunal se atrevería a acoger un recurso contra él.- respondió distraído.

\- Qué más se hablo en esa reunión que te dejó tan malhumorado.

\- Ya me dieron nuestras órdenes.- le dijo sacando su cigarrillo.- Partimos en cinco días amigo mío. Deberemos organizar y defender la zona del Atlántico Norte nos reuniremos con la flota americana en el punto _GIUK_. Será un largo viaje de al menos un año.- sentencio con un dejo de pesar.

\- ¿Se teme una arremetida de los soviéticos?

\- Al contrario… si Alemania cae es porque los soviéticos ya no son capaces de sostenerla.- aspirando largamente su cigarrillo.- En la reunión nos leyeron informes de la CIA en que se nos deja en claro la seria crisis que vive el gobierno soviético. Al parecer Gorbachov quiere dimitir a toda costa pero la presión de los dirigentes comunistas amenaza con trasformar en una masacre dantesca al país si así lo hace. Por eso deberemos estar tanto tiempo… no podremos volver a casa hasta que se haya disuelto la Unión Soviética.

\- Es preciso presionar entonces para que eso se produzca.- le replicó Global con asombro. Había supuesto que con estos acontecimientos eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensó que sería con tanta rapidez.- Debemos aprovechar lo de Honeker.

\- Eso déjaselo a los americanos… están muy interesados en que así suceda. Su meta es que esto se convierta en un mundo unipolar.

\- Vaya así que en eso se resume todo.- sin ocultar su malestar.- Pasaremos de la Guerra Fría al Americanismo.

\- Entiendo tu pesimismo.- le respondió sinceramente.- Me preocupa este actuar del gobierno norteamericano. Tienen cierta efervescencia que no coopera en nada a tener un clima de tranquilidad en Europa. Imagínate ahora han infiltrado gente en Alemania Oriental buscando a un grupo de científicos… estamos tan cerca de la paz y ellos quieren arriesgarlo todo por las investigaciones que realizan estos tipos.

\- ¿Y qué tan importante puede ser?... Mejoraron los procesos nucleares. O es que descubrieron tecnología que ignoramos Donald

\- Lo que ahí explicaban me sonó a ciencia ficción. Pero según ellos ese doctor Zand y su equipo están trabajando en unos proyectos que revolucionara lo que conocemos como guerra para siempre… Pero por lo que oí nuestras agencias de inteligencia les aseguraron a los americanos que Zand y su gente ya no estaban en Alemania… hace una semana que estos salieron rumbo a China.

\- Pero ellos no lo creyeron.

\- Por supuesto que no… ¿Has conocido a alguien más necio que un americano?- ambos oficiales rieron relajadamente.- Bueno si todo sale bien a nuestra vuelta ya no existiría la Unión Soviética.

\- Volvería a ser Rusia.- levantando una ceja.- Esa es una buena noticia.

\- ¿Volverías a tu patria Henry?- le preguntó curioso Donald.

\- Estoy en mi patria.

Estas palabras no fueron un cumplido para caer en gracia. Sinceramente así lo sentía, su trabajo en la Royal Navy le satisfacía enormemente y el círculo de amigos de Donald lo había acogido muy bien, jamás haciéndolo sentir como un refugiado. Era un país en demasía amable para con un extranjero que fue su enemigo y que hace no pocos años los hubiese atacado sin dudar.

Donald se había alejado un tanto de su compañero. Aunque tenía claro que sus palabras eran sinceras y que efectivamente era leal a Inglaterra sintiéndola como su propia casa. Sabía que lo que había oído adentro no le hubiese agradado a Global. Tanto el gobierno americano como el suyo estaban hambrientos de caerles encima a los soviéticos y mostrar orgullosos al mundo que ellos vencieron.- _a nadie le importa alcanzar la paz… sólo la paz en sus propios términos._\- Reflexionó con preocupación, ya que de así darse las cosas únicamente se anidaría una fuente de odio en los derrotados que explotaría tarde o temprano con consecuencias incalculables.

\- ¿Ese no es tu auto Donald?

Un lujoso Bentley modelo Musudan blindado, se estacionó justo en frente de los oficiales. Sacando abruptamente al inglés de sus pensamientos. Que apenas atina a levantar la cabeza y ver a su ayudante, el sargento Labelle que lo saluda señalándole que el vehículo estaba esperando por ellos.

\- Sube Henry, iremos a SeaMirror.- el ruso lo mira sorprendido.- Quiero aprovechar de estar un poco con mi familia… supongo que no tendrás problemas en que hagamos la planificación en mi casa.

\- No claro que no.- le respondió, ideando de qué forma podía escapar de esta situación.- Pero Donald tu mujer tiene muy pocas semanas de haber dado a luz, supongo que querrá estar tranquila y eso incluye no tener visitas en casa.

\- Pero Henry tú no eres visita.- apoyándose en la puerta del auto.- Ya sube.

Global suspiro resignado y agachando su cabeza camino hacia el auto. Sabía que esta batalla la había perdido y es que los ingleses eran muy reservados en cuanto a su familia y a su hogar, por ello cuando a uno lo invitaban a compartir su intimidad no puede rechazarlo sin arriesgarse a ofenderlo irremediablemente. Así las cosas se acomodó en el Bentley quedando de frente a Donald. Que ya a bordo y como era su costumbre se quitó inmediatamente su gorra dejando totalmente despejada su expresión, que se notaba bastante cansada.

\- Noa ira más tarde por tus cosas Henry.- pasándose la mano por su rostro.- Entiendo perfectamente que nuestro trabajo es de vital importancia. Pero mi hija nació hace tan poco y nuestra asignación nos mantendrá tanto tiempo lejos que quiero aprovechar estos días.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones.- le contestó sin mirarlo ya que toda su atención estaba en el tabaco que caía a su pipa.- Eres un padre primerizo yo también pasé por lo mismo…

\- No me considero un papá primerizo, cuando Scott llego a la casa no alcanzaba a cumplir el año.- sonriendo con nostalgia.- Ni siquiera gateaba.

\- Pero no es lo mismo.

\- No claro que no…

Donald no pudo evitar que un vago sentimiento de añoranza lo invadiera al recordar a su hermano Scott. Ya pronto se cumplirían seis años de su partida y él aun no se conformaba. Fueron extremadamente unidos a pesar de lo diametralmente opuestos que ellos salieron. Desde un principio Donald tuvo como norte devolverle el alicaído prestigio a su linaje. En cambio Scott solo quería hacer de su vida una eterna aventura. Contra toda lógica el destino los llevo por caminos bastante similares, ingresaron juntos a la Royal Navy y mientras él a punta de esfuerzo e instrucción ascendía vertiginosamente en el escalafón. Su hermano se llenaba de gloria como piloto de la armada. El respeto y la mutua admiración fue una constante entre ellos, Donald jamás tomo ninguna decisión que implicara a la familia sin la consulta y aprobación de Scott. El cual siempre lo apoyó en todo lo que decidió emprender, aconsejándolo fielmente. El oficial inglés mira a su compañero de viaje y una mueca involuntaria se dibuja en su rostro.- _éste extranjero me hace recordarte mucho Scott._\- Pensó al analizar por qué había confraternizado tanto con Global.

\- Te has distraído largamente Donald. Hay algo que te preocupa.

\- Muchas cosas.- ríe irónicamente.- Pero no es eso lo que me distrajo… Pensaba en mi hermano.

\- Él era piloto, ¿Verdad?- el inglés asiente.- Bastante distintos eran ustedes al parecer.

\- Solo por fuera, Scott salió bendecido con mayores dotes… un buen físico, ingenio agudo y un magnetismo inigualable con las mujeres. Por mi parte la madre naturaleza me dio bastante con que lidiar… tuve una tartamudez no muy compleja, pero que sí me ganó más de alguna burla. Por lo que decidí vencerla yo solo y en menos de un año de trabajo constante… lo conseguí.

\- Deber y sacrificio.- apuntó el ruso.

\- ¡Lo notaste!

\- Era imposible no verlo.

\- Esa es otra historia Henry. Y aunque ya en el año que llevas con nosotros debes haber escuchado montones de historias sobre mi familia. Déjame ser yo quien te separe la parodia de la realidad.- buscando la cajetilla en su guerrera.- Nosotros como familia pertenecemos a una larga tradición que ha estado al servicio de la armada. Nuestra historia se remonta al origen mismo de la Royal Navy… por eso nos apodan los fundadores.- fumando largamente.- Yo vengo siendo la séptima generación que se enlista en la Royal Navy. Y si el pequeño Scott decide seguir los pasos de su padre completaremos ochocientos años de tradición…

\- Mmmmmmm ósea la marina y tú son una sola cosa.

\- Hay una frase que siempre me decía mi abuelo, _donde Inglaterra combatió siempre ahí estuvo un Hayes defendiéndola_.- meneando la cabeza con frustración.- Pero mi padre estuvo a punto de destruir todo eso.- hizo rechinar sus dientes con rabia.- No pudo sobreponerse a la muerte de mi madre y se entregó al alcohol y un sinfín de otros excesos. Protagonizando unos escándalos terribles que hasta el día de doy me llenan de vergüenza. Por la única razón que se salvo de la baja deshonrosa fue en consideración a los múltiples servicios que presto en los años anteriores. Por lo que sólo fue llamado a retiro… pero… eso era sólo el principio SeaMirror estaba casi desvalijado y a punto de que los bancos la remataran.

El inglés encendió su tercer cigarrillo un tanto incomodó. No era dado a dar este tipo de confesiones, pero si salían triunfantes de esta asignación su carrera daría un salto muy importante y quería que Global fuera quien lo secundara. Por lo que debía ser sincero con él antes que su promoción reflotara estas penosas historias.

\- Y cómo rescataste SeaMirror.

\- Nuestro padre falleció de un oportuno infarto. Los seguros se ocuparon de los bancos. Aunque igual tuvimos que vender un sector del lado oeste, que ahora se llama Little Priors.- sonriendo con cierta ufanidad.- Tengo habilidad para los negocios y Scott confió en mi juicio. Tuvimos ganancias increíbles lo que nos permitió vivir más que tranquilos.

\- Qué historia.- mirándolo directamente.- Pero eso no explica tu ascendente carrera, por mucho prestigio que tuviera tu familia… tu padre lo había arruinado. Si esto hubiese pasado en Rusia con suerte lo hubiesen dejado ingresar a la academia naval.

\- Sí, tuve suerte.- le respondió apartando su vista y refugiándose en la ventana.- Mucha suerte.

\- Lo dices por tu mujer.

\- A qué te refieres.- salto Donald, clavándole una mirada llena de animosidad.- ¿Qué pretendes insinuar?

\- ¿Tu mujer no pertenece a la familia Fitzaland- Howard? No se les considera a ellos como uno de los grupos más poderosos en cuanto a influencias políticas que hay en Inglaterra.- volviendo a cargar de tabaco su pipa.- Yo conozco tus ambiciones Donald y las respeto… es mas no creo que exista alguien que las merezca más que tu. Pero es difícil destacar entre el mar de oficiales. Para eso es necesario más que habilidades, se necesita influencias.

\- Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar… existen ciertos intereses y ciertas familias tocadas en promoverlos. Y uno necesita padrinos.- le respondió con sarcasmo.- Crees que me casé con Sarah solo por la protección que su familia me brindase.

\- No creo eso Donald.- apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y clavándole sus negros ojos sin misericordia.- Sólo te digo que tienes mucha suerte de haberte enamorado de Sarah… o mejor dicho tuviste mucha suerte que una mujer como Sarah se enamorara de ti. Cosas como esa no pasan todos los días.- haciendo una mueca divertida.- Y si tu plan hubiese sido ese, me habrías decepcionado Hayes… de todas las hijas del Duque de Norfolk, escogiste a la mas díscola… según lo que me contaron sus padres se sintieron aliviados cuando te la llevaste a Southampton.

\- Estas muy bien enterado de las cosas que suceden aquí en Inglaterra.

\- Debo estarlo, es mi país ahora.- le dijo con ironía. Pero cambiando su expresión a una más seria encaró al británico.- No es necesario que tengas que contarme estas historias. Soy un hombre de experiencia y puedo hacerme un juicio cabal solo. Y sea lo que sea que quieras emprender cuenta con mi apoyo. Además también tengo ojos… te he visto a ti y a Sarah, y por más que te empeñes en negarlo sé que estás perdido por ella.

Donald con su rostro rígido y el rictus marcado fuertemente en su frente. Miró hacia la ventana de su auto y en su reflejo pudo recordar esa primera vez que la vio… estaba parada al otro lado del salón. Bellísima en su vestido de fiesta. Pero con una expresión de distante timidez que le hizo a él reconocer de inmediato que ella no estaba en su elemento, que deseaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar.- _esta es tu oportunidad_.- Recordó que se dijo para sí mientras caminaba hacia ella.

\- Henry… te seré sincero, cuando conocí a Sarah fueron muchísimas las razones por las cuales decidí casarme con ella… pero ahora sólo existe una.

* * *

10 de Abril de 1989, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Eres una princesa… la princesa más bella del mundo.

Le conversaba Sarah a su pequeña hija de solo un mes de vida, que le sonreía tiernamente a cada palabra, caricia o estimulo que le prodigaba su madre. Mientras delicados rayos de sol se colaban entre el ramaje que rodeaba la terraza dando atisbos de que la primavera había llegado. Lo que era aprovechado por la joven madre que quería que su pequeña disfrutara al máximo sus primeros días de sol.

Sarah sentía una dicha inmensa. Jamás pensó que ser madre fuera una experiencia tan maravillosa, estaba convencida ahora que esta era la razón por la cual había venido al mundo. Elevando a la bebé en sus brazos la miró con un amor tan profundo. El cual jamás pensó que pudiera ella experimentar y le hizo sentirse tan inocente ante este sentimiento tan irrestricto, avasallador y casi demencial que era la maternidad. Pero que a la vez la asustaba… ¿Seré capaz de cuidarla y protegerla? Se preguntaba constantemente y es que veía tan frágil y vulnerable a su pequeña hija. Que sentía que no podría estar a la altura.

\- He traído el té.

\- Betty querida, no tenías que molestarte.- sonriéndole amablemente.- No te sentí llegar.

\- Pero cómo podrías haberlo hecho, si no has despegado un instante los ojos de tu pequeña.- le respondió su concuñada en un falso tono de reproche.

La mujer le sirvió la taza de té presurosamente. Se notaba intranquila; mordía su labio inferior con insistencia mientras su mano desocupada arrugaba un diario. Y es que aún no estaba convencida si debería hablar con Sarah sobre este tema, su condición era de cuidado y un mal rato podía complicarla de sobremanera. Pero por otro lado, también sería mejor que se enterara por ella antes que de una forma menos apropiada sobre las noticias de su familia.

\- Esta delicioso Betty… muchas gracias.

\- Sarah este… estuve hojeando el diario de esta mañana.- mostrando el arrugado ejemplar.- Y hay varias noticias que creo que te interesarían.

\- No me gusta la prensa amarillista ya lo sabes.- notando que el ejemplar era del periódico Mirror Mirror.

\- Hay noticias de Esther.

Los ojos de Sarah se dilataron abruptamente y dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita abrió el diario buscando la noticia a la que hacía referencia Betty. Y después de un par de páginas encontró un enorme titular que rezaba con desparpajo "_Condesa De Harwick Pillada Infraganti Con Su Chofer Amante"_ Sarah sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, las imágenes eran decidoras y bastante grotescas para su gusto. Donde pudo ver a su hermana tendida al sol besándose con el individuo aquel.- _menos mal mamá ya no está, sino la desollaría viva_.- Pensó tratando de asimilar el escándalo que caería sobre ella y sobre la familia. Nunca se sintió tan feliz que SeaMirror fuese un fuerte inexpugnable para la prensa.

\- Al menos es bien parecido.- Sarah la mira con ojos molestos.- Únicamente nos queda tomarlo con humor querida.

\- No puedo tomarlo con humor… papá esta de salud muy delicada.- Pasando la mano por su cabellos… y me preocupa la reacción de mi hermano él es como mamá… y está haciendo de cabeza de familia… quizás a donde la mande.

\- Se van a divorciar dicen ahí… y que Benjamín… ese es su nombre… es su amante de hace mucho tiempo.

\- Es una tragedia Betty… debería llamarla y saber comó está.

\- Yo sé que es tu hermana, pero tantas molestias con ella. Que aun ni siquiera te visita o llama por el nacimiento de Lisa.

La mujer quedó mirando a su concuñada extrañada.

\- ¿Lisa?

\- Sí Lisa.- le dijo sentándose al lado de Sarah y quitándole el diario a su cuñada. Señalando con eso que el tema amarillista estaba cerrado.- Lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo… Elizabeth es muy tosco para una criatura tan dulce y a la vez un tanto corriente… si ahora cualquiera se llama así.- Sarah iba a interrumpirla pero ella no se lo permitió.- Por lo que se me vinieron varias ideas a la cabeza. La primera fue Elisa… pero me acorde de Beethoven ¡Y ay! no que tragedia… no. Después pensé en Liz sonaba bastante bien pero mmmmmmm muy de Hollywood. Hasta que finalmente encontré el adecuado LISA, es simplemente perfecto.. suave y sofisticado. No sabes si es un nombre o un apelativo.- con expresión contrariada.- Y como ninguno de ustedes quiso hacerme caso de ponerle otro nombre… si ocupas el apelativo, cuando te enojes o quieras regañarla la podrás llamar por el nombre completo… ¡ELIZABETH!

\- Sabías que estas completamente loca.- le contestó Sarah entre risas. Muy divertida ante las ocurrencias de su concuñada.- Pero dime ¿De veras que te tomaste el tiempo en pensar todo esto?

\- Por supuesto con un nombre largo debes inventar un apodo. Sino sus amiguitos lo harán y tu sabes cómo pueden ser de crueles los niños.

Sarah echó su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose relajadamente de las ingeniosidades de Betty. Ella siempre conseguía sacarla de sus preocupaciones. Es que tenía una forma tan especial de ver la vida revistiendo de gran seriedad a temas totalmente banales y de los temas serios… reía. La quedó mirando con afecto, era ella su gran y única amiga. Sin ella jamás hubiese sido sencillo acostumbrarse a la inmensidad de SeaMirror.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando sintió como manadas de galgos llegaban los niños corriendo a la terraza.

\- Tía Sarah, tía Sarah.- gritaba Scott que alcanzó primero donde ella.- Ya llegó tío Donald… Su auto está dando la vuelta.

Sarah se pone rápidamente de pie, siempre que su marido volvía a casa ella sentía un gran alivio. La muerte del padre de Scott la había puesto muy aprensiva, pero esto era algo que no compartía con nadie. Sentía cierto pudor de mostrar esa debilidad y ella quería que Donald siguiera considerándola una mujer fuerte.

\- Querida qué haces aquí… deberías estar descansando.

\- El sol esta espléndido hoy… Elizabeth tenía que aprovecharlo. No son tan frecuentes estos días en primavera.

Le dijo ella con una lenta sonrisa. Mientras él la besaba en la frente y acariciaba cuidadosamente el rostro de su hija que dormitaba. Global se mantenía alejando, ya que se sentía sobradamente incómodo ante la escena del matrimonio británico. Y aunque deseaba haberse mantenido invisible no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Sarah se percatara de su presencia, quien tratando de disipar la incomodidad de sus ojos caminó hacia su encuentro.

\- Bruno que gusto verte.- mirando a su marido.- No me dijiste que vendría.

\- Fue algo de última hora.- le respondió y tomando a su mujer del brazo.- Mmmm ese afán que tienes de llamarlo Bruno… no haces más que incomodarlo querida. Es como si le refregaras a cada instante que es un extranjero, su nombre ahora es Henry.

\- Donald no es necesario. Si Sarah quiere llamarme Bruno puede hacerlo, honor me hace. Sé que su intención no es molestar sino al contrario.- mirando a la inglesa de forma cortés, se dirige a ella.- Disculpe mi venida tan de improviso, pero fue su marido quien insistió en venir a trabajar a su casa.

\- Si querida es verdad tenemos mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo. Por lo que decidí mejor hacerlo acá y pasarlo junto a ustedes.

El oficial inglés se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su cuñada junto a los niños. Que forcejeaban infatigablemente a ambos lados de ella tratando de zafarse de las firmes manos de Betty. Que se esmeraba en sonreír y disimular el fastidio que le daban los pequeños.

\- ¿Karl aquí de nuevo?- preguntó Donald con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Amor no pongas esa cara… los Riber andan nuevamente en Australia. Y Margaret me pidió que cuidara de su pequeño no quiere que pierda sus lecciones de piano.- el rostro de Donald se puso de un poco saludable tono rojizo.- No seas así, tú sabes que ella no puede despegarse de John. No todos tienen la suerte de tener una esposa tan comprensiva como yo.- le dijo en una lenta sonrisa que logró aplacar el malhumor de Donald que terminó sonriendo con orgullo.

\- Está bien Sarah… pero recuerda eres únicamente su maestra de piano… no quiero que termines siendo su madre sustituta.- le advirtió.

\- ¿Riber?- interrumpió Global intrigado.- Es un alcance de nombre o es el mismo famoso John Riber… piloto de pruebas de los prototipos Harrier.

\- Es el mismo.- le contestó Sarah.- El muy afamado piloto de la RAF. Por eso Margaret nunca lo abandona… le tiene horror a que algo le pase.- haciendo el ademán para que ingresen a la casa.- Son nuestros vecinos viven aquí al lado en Little Priors.

Global asintió mientras ayudaba a Betty con los pequeños. Y al observar a Karl se quedó un tanto pensativo. Era claro que Donald le tenía una velada hostilidad al niño y creyó ver en Little Priors la razón de ello.

* * *

12 de Abril de 1989, Stillwater, Oklahoma.

\- ¡Pero mamá como me haces esto!- gritó ofuscada.- Esta es la gran oportunidad de mi vida y lo único que te pido es que cuides por un tiempo del bebé.

\- Eso mismo dijiste hace dos años… y yo como estúpida te creí… pero esta vez no dejaré que me engatuses con tus frases hechas.

Le respondió suave pero firmemente la mujer de color. Que sentada en una angosta silla de madera, dejaba en evidencia sus exuberantes proporciones. Bastante bien conservadas eso sí para sus más de cincuenta años. Y aunque sus ropas eran sencillas, algo había en ella que destilaba un aire de aristocrática hidalguía. Lo que contrastaba grotescamente con la imagen de su hija que tenía enfrente. Vestida en un fluorescente vestido amarillo, llena de accesorios en los mismos beligerantes colores_.- y Dios qué maquillaje es eso_.- Se preguntaba la mujer que la observaba, es que estaba tan rancio que desde donde se encontraba podía sentir aún el olor a cantina de la noche anterior. Sintió la pobre madre cómo sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no entendía en qué momento había perdido a su hija. Ella la había criado con tanto amor con tanta preocupación para que terminara así cantando en cualquier antro por un par de dólares. Miro cómo las manos de ella temblaban.- _eso es alcohol_.- Razonó con tristeza, mientras sus ojos se detenían en el moisés celeste que contenía a su nieto, tirado en el suelo a los pies de su hija como si fuera un bulto sin importancia.

\- Te lo pido, será la última vez que pediré tu ayuda. Conocí a un productor y prometió llevarme a Los Ángeles donde grabará un disco para mí.- sacando un cigarrillo.

\- Apaga eso.- le espetó molesta.- No te das cuenta que le haces daño al bebé.

\- No molestes mamá… me la pasé nueve meses sin fumar y beber.- sonriendo torpemente.- ya lo parí… lo traje al mundo sano y salvo… merezco mi premio.

\- Qué bien dicho Lorreine… Qué buena palabra. Las mujeres como tú no dan a luz son parturientas… así como los gatos.- levantándose de su silla y caminando por la pequeña sala. Hace dos años dejaste aquí tirada a tu hija.- acercándose amenazadoramente a la muchacha.- Nunca viniste por ella, jamás llamaste o demostraste algún interés. Incluso ahora vienes aquí a arrojarme otro hijo y ni por un instante te has acordado de ella.

\- Pensé que habías cumplido tu amenaza y la habías mandado a servicio de menores.

\- Yo no soy como tú… qué poco me conoces.- le responde decepcionada. Y girándose hacia el pasillo se asoma por este.- ¡Claudia ven para acá!

Casi de inmediato, apareció en la sala una delgada niña. Bastante espigada para sus casi tres años de edad. Se notaba nerviosa, ya que no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y mirar de reojo a la extraña que estaba ahí. La mujer mayor tratando de protegerla la atrae a su regazo_.- quien es ella Mamá Rose.-_ Le preguntó en casi un susurro. La aludida dudó un instante en su respuesta quizás esto no era lo mejor para Claudia. Pero los dados ya estaban lanzados y no quedaba más que seguir adelante.

\- Ella es tu madre.- empujándola suavemente.- Anda ve a saludarla que vino a verte.

La niña dio un par de pasos con sus frágiles y largas piernas que aún se mostraban inestables al sostenerlas. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a esa mujer que según Mamá Rose era su madre. Y nada de lo que en ella vio le dio confianza… su rostro era extraño como el de un payaso triste, además olía feo. Y aunque le estiraba sus manos para abrazarla, la pequeña niña pudo sentir en su corazón que todo eso era vacío.

\- Ven acá Claudia.- dijo finalmente Lorreine, abrazándola con exagerado dramatismo.- Qué bonito nombre tienes….y mírate nada más que linda saliste.

Este artificioso abrazo, algo produjo en Lorreine, fue como un golpe a su conciencia. Y sin saber cómo o por qué empezó a llorar profusamente mientras que nerviosas frases escapaban a pedazos de su boca intentando explicarle a su hija que nada entendía de lo que estaba sucediendo y nerviosa también se puso a llorar. Lorreine por su lado no lograba controlarse; los miedos y culpas estaban haciendo mella en su alma. Y cuestionamientos que jamás sintió la invadían. Su niña era muy linda y tenía los mismos ojos miel que ella.- _cómo pude deshacerme así de ti._\- Se recriminó internamente estrechando a la niña fuerte contra su pecho.

\- Ojala algún día puedas perdonarme… pero lo hice por tu bien.

Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y besándola por todo el rostro. Besos que a la niña le sabían a sal por las lágrimas de su madre y las suyas propias. Que respondían más al miedo que esta extraña le provocaba que a la emoción.

\- Mira Claudia aquí tienes algo para ti.

Y sacando una destartalada billetera, se puso a trajinar por todos sus bolsillos hasta que halló un billete de un dólar. Que le entrego a la niña que cada vez entendía menos lo que ahí ocurría.

\- Para que te compres un helado.

\- No crees que sería mejor que tú fueras a tomarte un helado con tu hija.- intervino Mamá Rose, tratando de que su hija al fin pudiera desapestar.- O mejor por qué no te quedas unos días... podrías aprovechar de compartir con Claudia… los niños crecen muy rápido.

Lorreine miró a su madre con sus ojos brillantes así como era antaño. Lo que lleno de esperanza a la abnegada mujer que le sonrió con ternura. Pero como una funesta noticia, desde el exterior llegó el estridente sonido de la bocina de un vehículo, que de forma cargante empezó a llamar una y otra vez… y el milagro se había roto.

\- Oh por Dios Tom ya vino por mí.

Dijo Lorreine bastante inquieta. Y olvidándose completamente de su hija se puso de pie mirando nerviosamente para todos lados. Hasta que se encuentra con la mirada triste y decepcionada de su madre.

\- Entonces eso es todo… un abrazo, lágrimas y un dólar ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para tu hija?

\- No seas así.- agachando su mirada.- Volveré a penas termine de grabar el disco… ahí tendré dinero y podré cuidar de mis hijos como corresponde.- vuelve a sonar la bocina.- Ya debo irme.

Y mientras seguía hablando y explicando sus planes de éxito y fortuna, se agachaba a besar a la pequeñita que había vuelto al abrigo de su abuela. Ni siquiera se percató del recelo que esta tenía o del rechazo que el beso produjo en su hija. El único interés de Lorreine estaba en salir luego de ahí y que Mamá Rose sostuviera el destartalado moisés que contenía a su hijo.

\- Mamá sólo dos meses te lo prometo.- entregándole el moisés. Pero la señora se negaba porfiadamente a recibirlo.- Mamá no lo hagas mas difícil tu sabes cómo vivo, no puedo llevarlo.- otra vez suena la bocina.- ¡Sólo te tengo a ti!

Pero la señora seguía en la negativa y la bocina no dejaba de llamar. Lorreine desesperada deja el moisés sobre el sofá y sale corriendo de la casa. Su madre trata de darle alcance pero su incipiente displacía en las caderas le hizo perder la carrera siquiera antes de comenzar. Ya para cuando llego al pórtico de entrada vio la nube de polvo que dejó el vehículo que se llevó nuevamente a su hija. La mujer con su rostro contrito por la tristeza se quedó varios minutos mirando la polvorienta calle haciendo un gran esfuerzo en tragarse las lágrimas por su hija. Que estaba completamente pérdida en su destino.

\- Quién es ese bebé, Mamá Rose.

Le preguntó la pequeña Claudia, que en sus frágiles manos traía a duras penas el moisés que cargaba a su hermano. Mamá Rose le sonríe cálidamente a la vez que toma la cuna contemplando al lindo bebé que portaba en su interior.- _este angelito tampoco trae papeles_.- Concluyo para sí y caminando con resignación entro junto a Claudia a su casa.

\- Ve a traerme el libro de la iglesia.- le ordenó mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto al pequeño.- Pero apúrate niña.

\- Sí Mamá Rose.

\- Bueno jovencito ahora serás un Grant… pero lo primero es lo primero.- le dijo al pequeño que con suerte tendría unos cinco o seis meses de edad. Claudia a su vez obedientemente le dejaba el libro en sus piernas.- Vamos a pedirle a Jesús que te regale un nombre ojalá escoja uno bonito para ti.- y cerrando los ojos dejó caer su dedo en algún lugar de la hoja.

\- ¿Qué dijo Jesús Mamá Rose?- preguntó ansiosa Claudia.

\- Dijo que tu hermanito se llamará Vincent.

* * *

13 de Abril de 1989, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Los pájaros trinaban alegremente en la ventana, anunciado con sus cánticos que hoy sería otro bello día de sol. Henry los miraba maravillado, al igual que el bello paisaje que se enmarcaba en su ventana. Que tenía una vista privilegiada al lago.- _es un cuadro tan surrealista, como salido de un cuento._\- Se dijo para sí y es que debía admitir que había algo mágico en el aura que envolvía a SeaMirror, bañándolo con un dulce misticismo. Incluso él mismo se sentía distinto, como si lo hubiesen trasladado a otro tiempo, a uno en que la vida era más sencilla y se necesitaba de muy poco para ser feliz. El ruso trato de sacudirse esta sensación… lo incomodaba; Y elevando sus ojos al cielo abovedado de la habitación, fijó su mirada en cientos de aplicaciones en madera que cubrían las uniones.- _es un bellísimo lugar… no importa donde uno mire_.- Pensó con una distraída sonrisa y ajustando su reloj se decidió a hacer abandono de su pieza.

Mientras realizaba el trayecto hacia el despacho de Donald iba mirando con más detalles lo que eran las dependencias. Y llegó a la conclusión que era verdad lo que su amigo le había dicho… "_Este lugar se concibió como un hogar no como un fuerte o castillo"_ Y es que en verdad eso se notaba en cada detalle, sus grandes ventanales sus cuidadas e íntimas habitaciones y lo acogedor de la decoración. Salvo claro está, el salón principal y el comedor que dejaban en claro a los visitantes quienes eran los Hayes en Inglaterra.

Las observaciones del ruso se detuvieron abruptamente cuando sus ojos se concentraron en una de las terrazas de la casa, donde Sarah se encontraba con su pequeña que parecía gargajear feliz en su coche. Global guiado como por una mano invisible atravesó el ventanal quedándose solo a unos pasos de Sarah, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Miró sus manos tan esbeltas y blancas, con sus dedos finos y alargados que parecían tener vida propia. Nada en ellas había cambiado seguían siendo tan hermosas como cuando las vio por primera vez deslizarse con propiedad en el piano allá en los salones del Conservatorio de Moscú.

\- Bruno… me asustaste.- girándose levemente para verlo.- Blimey… esto sí que es una sorpresa.- Sin ocultar su hilaridad.- Del tiempo que te conozco, esta es la primera vez que te veo sin estar calzando tu uniforme.

\- Global siente que su rostro se acalora repentinamente. Y tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que lo abraza. No acierta a decir nada y da dubitativmente un par de pasos, para sentarse frente a ella.

\- Debo decir que así vestido, te ves hasta amable Bruno.

\- Supongo que es un halago.

\- ¿Un halago?... eso es demasiado para ti.- levantando la vista levemente.- Digamos mejor que es una cortesía.

\- Pues gracias.- asintió más relajado.- Dime… ¿Sabes dónde está Donald?

\- Anda en Shamreck Quay.- le respondió mientras acomodaba su cabello tras su oreja. Notando que su invitado la miraba sin comprender prosiguió.- Es uno de los club de veleros de Southampton… como andará tanto tiempo fuera de casa, no quiere que yo o Betty tengamos que lidiar con el encargado de mantenimiento del velero.- esto lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Te complica que se vaya por tanto tiempo?

\- No me hace feliz claro está.- mirándolo por primera vez directamente.- Pero él es un oficial de marina y esta es su vida. Así lo conocí y así me enamore de él.

Estas últimas palabras produjeron un sorpresivo escozor en el interior del oficial ruso. Que tuvo que agachar su mirada para no quedar en evidencia. Para su fortuna Sarah estaba más concentrada en sus recuerdos, que en lo que pasaba con él.

\- Lo conocí en un baile que se hizo en mi casa.- le empezó a decir cuando una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Era en honor a los oficiales que partirían a defender las Falkland… fue todo tan relámpago… apareció del otro lado del salón, con su porte gallardo y su mirada despejada.

Sarah se levantó de su asiento y camino al barandal dándole la espalda a Global que la observaba atento. Pero ella no quería que él la viera con esta expresión. No quería que descubriera que se había enamorado de Donald desde el primer día, desde el primer momento en que lo vio cruzar el salón hacia ella en Norfolk House… fingiéndose tímido… fingiendo que no la conocía. Sarah cerró sus ojos con tristeza, no sabía en qué momento había adquirido semejante convicción. Al parecer había sido un tiempo después de la boda, cierto día cuando él explicaba la astuta maniobra política que ocuparon los laboristas para aprobar una ley. Entonces se despertó la idea en ella.- _esto me recuerda algo ¿Qué?_\- Y ahí se dio cuenta que en esencia se trataba de la misma táctica que empleara Donald con ella. Contra su propia naturaleza ella aceptó este hecho sin la menor sospecha, como si se tratase de algo que hubiese sabido desde siempre pero que sólo en ese momento surgiera del subconsciente a la conciencia. Sarah dejó que todo el aire se escapara de sus pulmones, aceptar esto no fue doloroso, pensó para sí. O tal vez no tan doloroso comparado con la segunda verdad que descubrió después… _Donald no la amaba_… o al menos no la quería con la misma locura que ella a él… y no sabe bien si por espíritu de conservación o porque en verdad era así, concluyó que su esposo no era capaz de sentir semejante amor. Que la capacidad de amar era exclusiva y desgraciada herencia suya. Amar con tal desesperación, con tal intensidad no era frecuente en una mujer. Con ese cúmulo de pensamientos en su cabeza se giró en dirección al oficial ruso y se entristeció al darse cuenta lo superficial e infantil que fueron sus sentimientos por él al compararlo con la abrumadora avalancha que era lo que sentía por Donald. Daría por él la vida sin dudarlo… mentiría por él… conspiraría por él… sufriría por él. Pero su esposo no quería grandes sacrificios, sólo deseaba su simpatía, compañía y comprensión… Bueno aparte de las ventajas que le otorgaba su cuna obviamente.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Sarah…?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Tus recuerdos… dónde te llevaron.- puntualizó Global.

\- Sí… perdona que te haya abandonado unos instantes. Recordaba mi historia con Donald, es increíble cómo pasan los años.

\- Supe que fue una gran boda.- tratando de forzarla a hablar. Sentía una mal sana curiosidad.- Me contaron que fue el evento del año.

\- Bruno quien te dijo eso claramente exageró.- riendo suavemente.- Tuvimos una linda boda… aunque al principio fue complicado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mamá opuso bastante resistencia en consentir a Donald.- endureciendo repentinamente todas sus facciones.- Se quejó diciendo que era sólo un vulgar oficial sin futuro… además sus antecedentes familiares no eran los adecuados para una señorita de mi condición.- Miró a Henry un poco incómoda pero él le hace el gesto que está enterado.- Blimey… como me abrumó con su constante discurso de: _"tu hermana Sussan tan linda casándose con el connotado senador Farraday o Esther que chica más lista casarse con el Conde de Harwick el partido de la temporada_".- con gesto de fastidio.- Pero no cedería… yo iba a casarme con Donald… tuviera o no su aprobación.

\- Por supuesto que no Sarah, yo sé que debajo de ese modo dulce y suave duerme una voluntad férrea e inflexible.

\- Qué bueno que lo recuerdes.- le respondió con orgullo y volviendo su cabeza continuó con su relato.- Por lo que de mala gana mamá tuvo que ceder… aunque no dejó de fastidiarme. Puedes creer que hasta el mismo día de la boda, decía "_en fin con tu rebeldía y carácter… esto pudo ser peor_"

\- Por supuesto que podría ser peor, podrías haber tenido un vergonzoso amorío con un oficial soviético.

Sarah levantó su rostro de forma violenta y con evidente disgusto clavó sus ojos verdes que mas parecían dos navajas, que no se molestaban en ocultar el profundo desagrado.

\- Ese comentario fue totalmente innecesario… y de más está decir lo poco afortunada que ha sido tu intervención Bruno.

\- Yo… lo lamento.-

Le respondió con evidente indiferencia. Lo que terminó exasperando aún más a la joven mujer inglesa que con sus nudillos blancos de apretados hizo un soberano esfuerzo por controlarse. Y luego de respirar hondo lo afrontó con una sarcástica expresión en su rostro.

\- Y finalmente para terminarte la historia… logré casarme con Donald… mi vestido era de raso y seda, con encajes maravillosos traídos de Bruselas… todo el mundo dijo que me veía bellísima.- con una expresión de desafío en su sonrisa.- Salí en un par de revistas… tuve seis damas de honor y dos pequeños pajes… en fin todos los accesorios imprescindibles para una boda de sociedad… Todo eso que a ti tanto te acompleja, bajo tu falso discurso comunista.

Y sin más tomo a su pequeña entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia el interior. Global trato de detenerla, pero una sola mirada de ella le basto para entender que la conversación se había terminado.

Con bastante pesar y una desagradable sensación de culpa se quedó el ex oficial soviético parado en mitad de la terraza. Se sobó el mentón nerviosamente tratando de entender por qué había actuado así con Sarah, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto saber que ella era feliz? De pronto algo en su mente se iluminó… quizás su rabia iba en descubrir que contra todos sus prejuicios Sarah si tenía el temple suficiente como para enfrentarse a los estrictos cánones de su familia y jugársela por alguien como él. Apretó su mandíbula y con un dejo de antagonismo miró todo el rededor que era SeaMirror.- _a estas alturas de mi vida es patético que ande sintiendo celos._\- Reflexionó para sí mientras sacaba la pipa de su chaqueta.

\- Si lo que quiere es fumar aquí puede hacerlo.

Henry se sobresaltó cuando sintió una suave voz muy cerca de su oído, se giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con la cuñada de Donald que lo observaba con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. El ruso la quedó mirando por un instante y solo ahora caía en cuenta que era bastante joven, sus tristes ojos celestes le cargaban años que no poseía. Se dio cuenta de su bella cabellera rubia que se la llevaba el viento.- _es una mujer con atractivo_.- Pensó mientras ella acomodaba su bandeja en la mesita.

\- Si no le molesta recibir un consejo. Pienso que es muy temprano para fumar. Por qué mejor no me acepta una taza de té, está delicioso… yo misma lo preparé.

\- Será un placer probarlo.

\- Yo soy una adicta al té.- riendo suavemente.- Este lo traía para Sarah… pero mmmmmmm no sé donde se habrá ido.- le dijo mientras preparaba la taza de té.- Cuántas de azúcar.

\- Dos por favor… Sarah salió hace solo unos instantes de acá.

\- Debió encontrar que estaba muy fresco para Lisa.- entregándole la taza de té.- Es tan aprensiva, pero quién podría culparla, si con lo que le costó ser madre.

\- Sí, algo me platicó Donald.

\- Le respondió distraído más por educación que por real interés. Lo que trajo como consecuencia involuntaria, que se activara en Betty el bichito de la poca prudencia. No pudiendo evitar caer en la terrible tentación de querer hablar más de la cuenta.

\- Desde antes que yo llegara a SeaMirror Sarah y Donald querían ser padres.- bajando dramáticamente el tono de voz.- Gastaron una millonada en tratamientos… pero en todas partes la respuesta era la misma.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que la salud de Sarah es muy frágil y que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar adecuadamente un embarazo.

\- Sarah no se ve una mujer de salud delicada.

\- Su salud quedó resentida luego de su estadía en la Unión Soviética.- bajando la mirada.- Desde ahí nunca logro recuperarse completamente.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?- Le inquirió de forma brusca tomando interés repentinamente en la conversación.

\- Disculpe pensé que sabía que Sarah estuvo cuando joven por sus tierras.- le respondió, interpretando de forma errónea su reacción.- Se fue becada a una pasantía al Conservatorio de Moscú, ya sabe ella es concertista en piano… sus padres no lo aprobaron… pero Sarah es de ideas fijas y no cambiaría de parecer,. Sacudiendo su cabeza.- Discúlpeme me estoy desviando del tema… Siéndole sincera todo es bastante difuso… Sarah nunca me ha querido hablar de eso. Lo único que manejo es que se extravió por casi tres días en San Petersburgo… cuando la hallaron estaba en pésimas condiciones con una neumonía que casi se la lleva a la otra vida.

La mujer inglésa seguía hablando pero Global no le prestaba ninguna atención ya. Estaba con las manos crispadas aferrándose a la taza. Es que no podía creerlo… su mente era incapaz de asimilar la idea que Sarah casi había muerto por su culpa.- _Chert povezlo suka_.- Se repetía una y otra vez para sí. Mientras unas ganas de salir corriendo lo invadían. Quería salir y encontrar a Sarah para pedirle perdón. Pero… no podía, no era apropiado.- _qué triste es ver en lo que se ha convertido mi vida me es más fácil destruir un buque enemigo que un prejuicio_.- Sintió lastima de sí mismo, pero haciendo acopio de esa fortaleza inagotable en él se prometió que más tarde que temprano tendría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ella… y pedirle perdón.

\- Henry disculpe me está oyendo usted.

\- Disculpe Betty, no sé cómo me distraje tanto en mis pensamientos.

\- No se moleste, solo le decía que Donald ya regreso.

El ruso asintió cortésmente y volvió a sus pensamientos, dejando un tanto desconcertada a Betty que salió al encuentro de su cuñado. Pero la cabeza de Global no estaba para atenciones, tenía que ordenar los millones de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente.

* * *

15 de Abril de 1989, Kremlin, Moscú.

Tres hombres de apariencia muy similar se encontraban reunidos en una de las más lujosas y escondidas oficinas del emblemático edificio del gobierno soviético. Sus semblantes grises y carentes de casi cualquier expresión, no dejaban entrever cuál era el ánimo que los convocaba. Además era esta una escena extraña, ya que rara vez los tres solían compartir la misma habitación.

\- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestro régimen caiga.- señaló el que en apariencia era el líder.- Las políticas de apertura de Gorbachov sirvieron únicamente para alentar a los insurrectos y no mejoraron en nada la situación económica de la región.- con expresión de profundo hastío.- Y las revueltas han comenzado, ya en Polonia el Sindicato Solidaridad con sus mesas redondas tiene de rodillas al gobierno. Y esto no para ahí, Hungría, Checoslovaquia y la misma Alemania están al borde de la revolución. Y aunque nos esforzáramos muchísimo lo único que conseguiríamos seria permanecer un tiempo más. Creo que es hora de replegarnos.

\- Los sindicatos son muy fuertes y todos sus líderes están con nosotros… podríamos promover una guerra civil aquí en Moscú.

\- Es un absurdo lo que propones. ¿Tú crees que los americanos nos darán la oportunidad de recuperarnos?- llenando su vaso con vodka.- Debes ser mejor ajedrecista y pensar mejor en tus movimientos… y el nuestro es el de la retirada.

El interpelado guardó silencio con impotencia. Se negaba a aceptar que hubiesen perdido, justo ahora que junto a sus hermanos habían logrado hacerse del control de la inteligencia, fuerzas armadas y del partido. Maldijo al destino para sus adentros, mientras observaba a sus parientes que al igual que él guardaban silencio. Y aunque ninguno de los tres se consideraba un comunista fanático, sí compartían la convicción férrea y absoluta que su nación estaba destinada a guiar los destinos del mundo. De mostrarle a esté cual era el camino que debía seguir y no trepidarían hasta conseguirlo. Desde que eran pequeños crecieron con las enseñanzas que eran un pueblo de esfuerzo y sacrificio. Y que su moral era intachable… el resto del planeta debía aprender de ellos y seguir su ejemplo. Pero ahora con los occidentales casi entrando a Alemania ya todo estaba perdido.

\- Cambien esas expresiones de sentimentalismos. Es momento de ser más inteligentes y ver el escenario con claridad.- intervino el más joven de los tres que había guardado sepulcral silencio hasta ahora.- Si hacemos las cosas bien ésto no será más que una pausa.

\- Me alegro que ya estemos viendo las cosas con claridad… esto no es más que la pérdida de un alfil ya es hora de pensar en el siguiente movimiento.- dijo el mayor de forma ceremoniosa.- Y lo primero es saber con qué piezas contamos.

\- El coronel Dolza tiene su lealtad irrestricta hacia nosotros… y su gente también nos respalda.- dijo el más joven.- Si pretendemos volver su posición será clave, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se haga de la comandancia.

\- El camarada Derela líder de los Spenatz GRU, también está con nuestra causa y unicamente pide que nos llevemos a su hijo.

El más visceral de los hermanos no estaba aun convencido no quería marcharse de Moscú, sentía que su deber era quedarse junto a sus camaradas dando la lucha. Pero si lo pensaba con frialdad sus hermanos tenían razón habría una revolución y los nacionalistas atacarían con fuerza a todos los dirigentes que se relacionaron con el régimen soviético. Es preferible mantenerse alejado hasta cuando el pueblo se canse de sus líderes que lamen el culo a los occidentales. En ese momento ellos podrían volver.

\- ¿Nos iremos a Checoslovaquia?

\- No… iremos a China nos reuniremos con un grupo de camaradas alemanes que ya nos están esperando. Por lo que debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.- mirando al menor de ellos.- Ve por Dolza y Derela debemos definir nuestra red de trabajo.- mirando con desidia.- Si la Unión Soviética ha de caer seremos nosotros quienes definiremos como será su caída.

\- Que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio, que de la gloria nos encargaremos nosotros.

Y sacando otras dos copas de la bandeja de la hielera el mayor de los hermanos las llenó hasta el tope haciendo que el vodka escurriera por sus bordes. Todos tomaron sus copas y alzándolas por sobre sus cabezas y con la fe fortalecida por sus convicciones se las bebieron hasta el fondo.

\- Por nosotros.

\- Y por Rusia.

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente si estas leyendo estas lineas es por que te diste el trabajo de dedicar unos minutos de tu tiempo para

leer este fanfic. Por ello te estoy muy muy agradecida.

La verdad es que no pensaba publicar tan anticipado pero recibí varios mensajes pidiéndome actualizar antes la historia. Pero de verdad el próximo capitulo saldrá el martes de la semana subsiguiente. debo decidir que hacer o mejor no hacer... eso requiere meditación.

Bueno aquí presentamos al resto de los personajes dándoles un marco histórico que justifique sus caracteres y forma de comportarse. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a ti Fer... sin ti nada de esto hubiese sido posible... todos los capitulo son para ti... incluso amares mismo. también quiero agradecer infinitamente la ayuda de Monica Maldonado... su paciencia en corregir mis severos dramas con la tildación hacen posible presentarles este trabajo de manera mas decorosa.

Nos vemos en el próximo...

Recuerden toda critica es buena incluso la destructiva.


	3. La Aceptación de Nuestro Destino

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: Karl.

Capitulo Segundo

La Aceptación De Nuestro Destino

19 de Noviembre de 1989, Valley Falls, Kansas.

\- Pásame la llave número catorce.

Le ordenó Pops Hunter, al muchacho que muy atento lo ayudaba en el mantenimiento del avión de acrobacia. Y mientras el pequeño corría por las herramientas, el experimentado piloto se mantenía en el estómago de su aeronave pensando en el muchacho. Y es que quizás Roy con las aptitudes que estaba desarrollando podía, en unos años más, unirse a su negocio del circo aéreo.- _con que tenga la mitad del talento de su padre… ya sería un piloto extraordinario._\- Se dijo en voz baja, sonriendo ante la posibilidad que se abría ante él.

\- Aquí tienes Pops… tus herramientas ya están todas tiradas… y sólo ayer las ordené.

Le reprendió Roy, que agachado al lado del gigante vikingo, trataba de entender que era lo que le estaba haciendo a la aeronave. Sus azules ojos observaban con fascinación como este hombre lidiaba con gran habilidad en el mar de cables y pernos que era el vientre de la poderosa máquina. Es que todo este mundo de aviones, máquinas y pilotos que descubrió junto a Pops lo tenía deslumbrado, soñaba con la idea de poder volar, por ello estaba habido de conocimientos sabía que sólo de esa manera Pops lo dejaría montarse en una de sus naves. Por lo que no era de extrañar verlo vestido así con ese viejo mameluco lleno de grasa y aceite un día domingo. No le interesaba estar jugando beisbol con sus amigos. Estaba entendiendo lentamente que su pasión se forjaba entre esos fierros y motores.

\- Pops ¿Cuándo podre subirme a tu Black Velvet?

\- Ya te lo he dicho muchacho, cuando seas capaz de reconocer todas las piezas de esta belleza.- acariciando el fuselaje.- Sólo ahí podrás acompañarme y salir a volar.

\- Yo… ya me los sé.

\- ¿Todas Roy?

El niño se miró la punta de los zapatos tratando de evitar la respuesta porque sabía que si le decía la verdad perdería toda chance de subirse al avión. Pero si mentía y Pops lo descubría quizás nunca en la vida montaría el Black Velvet.

\- Pops y si lo haces como un regalo de navidad… porque en el fondo es lo que yo más quiero… y me he portado bien.

\- Vaya muchacho… estas un tanto crecidito para creer en Santa Claus.- notando el rostro de decepción del niño, decide rectificar.- ¿Tanto es tu deseo de volar?

Le preguntó saliendo de debajo de la aeronave e imponiéndole su tamaña figura al niño que lo miraba fijamente esperando de él una respuesta afirmativa. Y al quedar uno frente al otro, Pops notó que en estos casi doce meses que llevaban viviendo con Roy, poco quedaba de ese chiquillo debilucho y abrumado que encontraron en Adele. Su cuerpo había dado un impresionante estirón, los constantes cuidados de Joyce lograron llenar de vigor y energía al pequeño. Él por su parte también aportó fortaleciendo la alicaída personalidad del chico, lo cual fue vital para su excelente integración a la comunidad escolar.- _somos unos excelentes padres_.- Pensó el hombre con orgullo.

\- Tienes razón Roy, has sido un buen muchacho y mereces un muy buen regalo de navidad.- viendo la cara de felicidad del niño.- Ve por Gary dile que alistaremos el Black Velvet.

El pequeño corrió tan rápido que cualquiera hubiera creído que la muerte iba tras él. Y es que jamás pensó que con estas simples prerrogativas lograría convencer a Pops.- al _fin estaré allá arriba.-_ Se colaron sutilmente esas palabras entre la convulsión de pensamientos que golpeaban su mente intensamente. La adrenalina era tan alta, que sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, desde Gary preparando la carga de combustible hasta la salida del hangar del imponente Black Velvet. Un maravilloso aparato modelo Beechcraft T-34 Mentor, y aunque Roy no conocía el terciopelo le parecía entenderlo perfectamente al ver esa máquina estacionada majestuosamente frente a él, que tenía hasta las turbinas lacadas de impecable negro.

Pero por más que trató de mantenerse tranquilo, le era absolutamente imposible. Después de casi una hora en que se demoraron en tener lista la aeronave para salir, Roy ya no daba más de sus nervios, por lo que apenas Pops dijo que estaban listos para abordarla, el pequeño cual luciérnaga a la luz se abalanzó al Black Velvet. Pero la firme mano de Pops lo sujetó de su mameluco impidiendo que el niño pudiera subirse.

\- ¿Acaso crees que te permitiré subir con esa ropa toda llena de grasa a mi Black Velvet?

\- ¿Me saco el mameluco entonces?

\- Vamos acompáñame, te buscaré algo adecuado.

El niño a regañadientes siguió a Pops. No le interesaba la vestimenta, quería de una buena vez montarse sobre el avión. Pero al gran vikingo no le preocupaban o interesaban los apuros de Roy. Y con su parsimonioso caminar enfiló hacia su oficina dentro del hangar.

Después de un interminable trayecto, que se convirtió en un verdadero reto a la paciencia del pequeño niño… ingresaron a la oficina. Roy intentó disimular lo cohibido que se sentía, era su primera vez en este lugar, que como lo supuso era un caos por donde uno mirase. Eso sí no podía negarse que en cada rincón estaba fuertemente marcada la presencia del corpulento piloto. El fuerte olor a tabaco se impregnó de inmediato en la nariz de Roy, este aroma se le había vuelto tan familiar que ya le agradaba sentirlo, sabía que en el lugar donde lo oliese estaba Pops y eso le daba seguridad. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en una ruma de cajas llenas de medallas, trofeos y fotografías. Caminando cautelosamente hacia ellos y aprovechando que el vikingo estaba en otra habitación, pudo ver que en varios galardones rezaba la frase _"Primer Lugar o Campeón_". El niño asombrado jugaba en sus manos con lo que coligió eran medallas de guerra_.- Pops_ _es todo un héroe._\- Pensó con inusitado orgullo. Pero pronto dejó eso de lado, algo entre todo ese desorden llamó poderosamente su atención, era un bello álbum fotográfico de cuero color beige que a diferencia de las otras cosas se notaba sumamente bien conservado. Apenas lo abrió la primera impresión del niño fue una espontanea sonrisa al ver que Pops cuando joven… era mucho más flaco y de aspecto bastante más desaliñado. Inesperadamente este estado de hilaridad se cortó en seco, sintió que su estómago se contraía a la vez que sus párpados comenzaban a ceder al peso de las lágrimas. Tenía ante él una foto instantánea, donde salía Pops abrazando a un espigado hombre de amplia y despejada frente. Y del otro lado estaba… su padre. Se veía feliz, con una pose arrogante imponiendo su estampa a sus dos compañeros.

\- Tu padre siempre fue un fanfarrón, le gustaba ostentar sus músculos y porte ante el resto.

\- El niño se asustó ante la improvisada intervención de Pops y sin darse cuenta soltó el álbum dejándolo justo a los pies del adulto. Que lo recogió y sin prestarle atención alguna dio vueltas las páginas hasta que dio con la fotografía.

\- Lo siento yo no quise ser…

\- ¿Te he dicho que no puedes meterte aquí?- el niño mueve negativamente la cabeza.- Entonces no te disculpes… además eso de pedir disculpas por todo es cosa de señoritas.

El chico asintió y sonrió quedamente.

\- Vaya hace muchos años que no veía esta fotografía… recién habíamos pisado suelo americano.- sonriendo con malicia.- Tu padre estaba loco por cervezas y cigarros. Nos volvimos embarcados y por cosas del clima el viaje que originalmente duraría una semana, nos llevó casi un mes.

\- ¿Quién es la persona que sale al medio?

\- ¿El inglés?... ese fue uno de los tantos amigos que tu padre se hizo durante su carrera en la milicia.- menando la cabeza.- Tenía un don especial para hacerse con facilidad de ellos… y éste.- apuntando la foto.- Estaba tan loco como él… pero era un buen hombre… un muy buen hombre.

\- ¿Era piloto también?

\- Si, de la Royal Navy. Tan loco y temerario como tu padre… se divirtió tanto con nosotros, que se ofreció como voluntario para reforzar nuestra flota.- saltando unas carcajadas.- No llevábamos ni una hora en tierra cuando nos topamos con su hermano… un alto oficial de escuela con muchos galones en sus jinetas que indignado lo aguardaba. Al parecer este bandido se había ido sin darle su paradero a nadie y ante las recriminaciones de su hermano este por toda respuesta pescó mi cámara y lanzándola le dijo "_Donald sácanos una fotografía"_\- con los ojos sombríos.- Nunca más lo vi… hace unos años me enteré que falleció en un accidente aéreo.

Roy agacho su cabeza con una extraña sensación. Todas las historias de Pops que incluían a pilotos terminaban de igual forma… _en muerte._ Un leve escalofrío lo sacudió al pensar en su padre. Y mirando nuevamente la fotografía se dio cuenta que se veía distinto, había algo extraño que sólo ahora caía en cuenta.

\- Papá se ve muy contento en la foto.

\- Tu padre era una persona muy alegre, siempre tenía la boca llena de risa.- mirando al pequeño que tenía sus puños apretados.- No seas tan duro con él, ser piloto era su vida. Y cuando le dijeron que ya no volaría más fue lo mismo que pegarle un tiro en la sien… pero amargado y con el alma en rastras igual se las ingenió en salir adelante y pudo hacerse cargo de ti y de tu mamá.

Unas rebeldes lágrimas se resbalaban de las mejillas del niño. Pops al verlo no supo muy bien qué hacer y con su ruda sicología sólo atinó a darle unos fuertes palmetazos en la espalda.- _ya muchacho… tranquilo… no es para tanto._\- Y al mismo tiempo sacó la fotografía del álbum y se la entregó.

\- Ese fue un gran día… un gran día para todos. Pero en especial para tu padre. Consérvala Roy, así podrás recordar cómo verdaderamente era tu padre.

El niño tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y luego de observarla un momento sonrió con suficiencia tal como lo hacía su padre en la foto. Lo que Pops aprobó con una bonachona sonrisa a la vez que le desordenaba la cabellera con brusquedad.

\- Ahora ponte esto.- tirándole una chaqueta.- Si no, se nos pasará el día en estas cursilerías que no es propia de machos recios como nosotros ¿Verdad?

El pequeño Fokker asintió feliz torciendo su sonrisa de manera desafiante. Y Pops tuvo la sensación que Roy era ahora mucho más parecido a su padre que hace unos instantes atrás.

* * *

19 de Noviembre de 1989, HMS Invencible, Punto GIUK.

El cigarrillo se consumía sólo por el viento que llegaba al barandal del portaviones. Y Donald no parecía prestarle ni la menor importancia. Sus pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros de allí. Se sentía incómodo con esta melancolía tan impropia de un carácter tan templado como el suyo. Pero le era inevitable sentirse así, la imagen de su mujer y de su hija eran una constante compañía que no podía alejar menos después de los informes que llegaban desde Europa del Este. Sinceramente pensó que su gobierno estaba con una disposición distinta a la de los americanos y que ellos si prestarían ayuda y socorro a los refugiados de las numerosas guerras civiles que azotaban la zona. Pero con decepción comprobó que ellos únicamente querían ver la caída del modelo oriental y aunque intentó de persuadirlos sólo consiguió fabricarse un fuerte conflicto con sus superiores del gobierno. Lo que además acarreó que se tensionaran las relaciones dentro de la división.

El inglés sacudió la cabeza con pesar desde las matanzas que le tocó ver en las Falkland, no veía tanto horror.- _esos al menos eran soldados… estos son civiles.-_ Se dijo para sí tratando de alejar el recuerdo de sus ojos.

\- Con esa actitud pareces un novato y no un experimentado oficial.

\- ¿De qué hablas Henry?- increpo molesto Donald.- En que te parezco un novato.

\- La guerra no es un acto heroico… eso ya deberías saberlo... es cruel y no respeta a nadie. Por lo que estos actos de guerra no deberían afectarte, al contrario deberías mostrarte más firme y dar confianza a tu gente. Sin mostrar dudas ante el proceder de tu gobierno…eso te hace ver débil.

\- ¡Vaya y esto me lo dice un oficial que denuncio los crímenes de su gobierno!

\- Yo no aspiro llegar a la comandancia en jefe, ni menos a dirigir Las fuerzas miliares británicas en un futuro.- como Donald tratase de replicar.- ¿O me equivoco?- el inglés derrotado ante la crudeza honestidad del ruso, no le quedó de otra que aceptar que tenía razón.- Entonces mi estimado deberás trabajar tu temple, ya tienes el respeto y respaldo de tus compañeros de armas… también las conexiones políticas. Pero eso no es suficiente, necesitas con urgencia que el mundo civil te vea a ti como un aliado… Y el puntal de la familia de tu mujer no lo es todo y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.- le replicó con desgano a la vez que sus cerillos encendían otro cigarro.- Pero pensé que mostrar un poco de humanidad, podría servir para calmar los ánimos… Pero como decía mi abuelo no hay piedad cuando se roza la victoria.

\- Eres un hombre con muchas habilidades Donald.- le contestó imitando su gesto con el tabaco.- Y tu veta política es prometedora… se que podrás hallar el modo de hacer lo que quieras, manejando a tu antojo a los políticos.- sonriendo siniestramente.- Únicamente mantén el corazón frio.

\- Y es un ex oficial soviético quien lo dice.

\- Si eso te sorprende… figúrate a mí dándole consejos de diplomacia a un inglés.

Los oficiales rieron espontáneamente relajando así la lúgubre atmósfera que rodeaba a Donald. Y haciendo que este volviera a tomar esa actitud de soberbia autosuficiencia tan habitual en él. Y apagando el cigarrillo le dio la espalda al barandal.

\- Entonces adelantaremos todas nuestras líneas, debemos impedir a toda costa que la Flota Del Norte realice algún movimiento para impedir la caída del régimen Soviético.

\- La marina no será tanto problema, las fuerzas ahí están divididas… pero en el ejército.- una mueca de contrariedad.- Ellos están convencidos en los principios de Rusia.

\- Querrás decir el socialismo soviético.

\- No Donald.- su tono de voz era ahora duro y acusador.- Ellos están convencidos que Rusia es lo más grande por lo que su único lugar posible es la cima. Y quienes sean capaces de darle ese lugar tendrán su fidelidad.

\- ¿Pero no ven la oportunidad de la libertad que se les abre?

\- Te enseñaré algo de la idiosincrasia de mi gente… preferimos ser un pelo en la cola de un león… que la cabeza de un ratón. Ser libres es importante pero lo es más ser fuertes.

\- ¿Entonces qué paso contigo?... eres un bicho raro.

\- No para nada soy igual que ellos… solo que ahora mi país es Inglaterra y no Rusia.

Y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de volver a colocar la pipa en su boca. Donald también sonrió compartiendo con honda satisfacción tal afirmación.

* * *

19 de Noviembre de 1989, Valley Falls, Kansas.

\- ¿Entendiste bien los controles de la cabina?

\- Sí señor.- le respondió Roy sumamente nervioso.

\- Muy bien prepárate entonces.

El pequeño sintió como su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho, cuando el Black Velvet comenzó lentamente a rodar por la pista. Roy giró su cabeza y vio por la ventanilla como la velocidad comenzaba a deformar el paisaje, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a los tirantes de su cinturón de seguridad. Mientras su paladar se resacaba ante la emoción desbordante de sus sentidos que esperaban intranquilos el momento del despegue. De pronto cuando la velocidad parecía que se salía de control y el miedo erizaba su piel... sintió que su sueño se había cumplido. Y mientras su espalda se hundía en el respaldo de su asiento sonreía dichoso.- _estoy volando.-_ Se repitió para sí, aunque en un flaco sentido de la auto conservación no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Era un torbellino de ruidos y emociones que no podía controlar, sintió de pronto que este se desbordaría haciéndolo colapsar… Y súbitamente todo quedó en silencio… solamente la agitada respiración de sus pulmones era de lo único que podía estar consciente. La inmensa vorágine de sensaciones mezcladas con el ruido del motor y de la hélice del avión simplemente se detuvo, para que una desconocida paz se adueñara del alma del pequeño niño.

\- Estamos volando muchacho.

\- Esto… es increíble.

Le contestó Roy, que aún se mantenía con los ojos cerrados pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tratando de asimilar y entender qué era lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, estando aquí entre las nubes. Abrió sus ojos y miró por la ventana.- _así que así se ve el mundo desde arriba.- _murmuró para sí olvidando que hace un minuto estaba lleno de miedo.

\- Ahora necesito que pongas mucha atención al panel de tu cabina

\- Muy bien Pops.

\- Fíjate en el altímetro… qué marca.- el chico le respondió en tono profesional como si fuera un adulto, Pops sonríe.- Perfecto muchacho ahora dime en qué otra cosa tienes que fijarte para que el avión pueda volar con tranquilidad.

\- Esta el anemómetro… y está marcando sus índices normales. La velocidad del viento es constante.

\- Y tu palanca secundaria cómo se encuentra.

\- Está en su posición y con el seguro en su lugar.

\- Pues quítaselo.- el muchacho intentó protestar pero Pops no le dio tiempo y sólo dejando entre ver un par de dientes entre su frondosa barba, le cedió el mando.- Ahora es todo tuyo.

Roy sintió que todos sus órganos descendían a la altura de sus tobillos. Trato de mantenerse sereno pero su pequeña mano apenas daba para rodear la palanca de gases y no siendo capaz de controlarla por lo que comenzó a descender vertiginosamente. Todo se hizo confuso para él, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pops gritándole desde la cabina de adelante, pero él no podía obedecerle, sólo tenía en su mente los manuales de vuelo que leyó hasta el cansancio y que no le permitían ahora reaccionar. Pero de pronto algo en el niño se despertó.- _todo saldrá bien._\- Gritó en voz alta, a la vez que con firmeza tomó la palanca de gases y tirando de ella con tal destreza que casi sin utilizar ningún otro control logró darle estabilidad a la aeronave. Pops gritó eufórico, celebrando la pericia del niño. Mas Roy no lo oía… estaba experimentando un leve instante de trascendencia en su vida y a pesar de su niñez él era capaz de comprenderlo. Fue ahí que mágicamente a sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer el panel de control, luego la carlinga y hasta el suelo de sus pies… todo a su alrededor desapareció incluso Pops. Solo eran él y el cielo, respirando hondo pudo sentir cómo su mente le susurraba frases incongruentes de felicidad plena.- _este es mi lugar… aquí pertenezco_.- Abriendo violentamente sus ojos vio la revelación de su destino y sin siquiera pensarlo exclamó.

\- ¡Voy a ser piloto!

* * *

20 de Diciembre de 1989, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- ¿Estás seguro Scott? Eso se ve peligroso.- dijo un inseguro Karl.- Esto no me suena a que sea una bomba fétida.

\- Confía en mí… esto lo vi en un capitulo de Mac Gyver. Solo falta ahora conseguir el olor apestoso.

\- Entonces no entiendo, ¿Para qué son esos cartuchos de pólvora?- era este el último intento de Karl para desistirse de este proyecto, pero claudicar no era una palabra que conociera Scott.- Papá dice que estos cartuchos no son para jugar… son peligrosos.

\- Quédate tranquilo, yo sé lo que hago, ya les saqué los detonadores así que no hay ningún peligro.- con un ufano tono de voz.- Eso también lo aprendí viendo…

\- Mac Gyver, ya lo sé.- lo interrumpió Karl con resignación.

\- Ya cambia esa cara y mejor ayúdame a armarla.

\- Scott… no es justo tú siempre me estas mandando.

\- Es que yo soy mayor que tú… cuando tú seas mayor ahí podrás mandarme.

El niño sentado en el suelo lo quedó mirando con una expresión de molestia en la cara. Pero después de unos segundos de pensar en la propuesta de su amigo, termina sonriéndole ampliamente y de manera efusiva asiente con su cabeza.- _que conste que yo mandaré cuando sea mayor que tú.-_ Le respondió y con su característica habilidad mecánica comenzó a ensamblar cada una de las piezas que componían la mentada bomba fétida. Scott por su parte observaba atentamente, eso sí, sin dejar de dar instrucciones. A la vez que sus ojos brillaban fulgurosos ante la idea de la bomba, que sería la justa venganza en contra de Meriedith, la ama de llaves de la casa y constante aguafiestas de todas sus diversiones.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?… Mmmm cuando ustedes se juntan son cosa seria.

\- Nada mamá.- le corta rápidamente Scott, ocultando el artefacto.- Sólo es un nuevo juego.

\- Pues déjame verlo.

\- Betty deja a los chicos en paz… ser traviesos es una de las cosas lindas de la infancia.- acariciando dulcemente los cabellos de Karl.- _Vayan afuera y jueguen tranquilos porque Elizabeth recién se durmió._\- viendo a su hija que cargaba en su otro brazo.- Y ya saben lo fácil que se despierta.

\- Como diga tía.- le respondió Scott, tomado del brazo a Karl, que trataba de ocultar entre sus manos el artefacto.- Estaremos en el lago.- dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Sarah quedó sonriendo mientras veía partir a los niños. Y tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala, cuidaba de que su pequeña niña no se despertase.- _debo ser una mal agradecida.-_ Pensó con desgano, y es que a pesar que todo lo relacionado con su Elizabeth se estaba desarrollando espléndidamente, no podía evitar sentirse así de desanimada. Todo por causa de la última conversación telefónica que tuvo con Donald, donde quedaba sepultada toda esperanza de que pudieran pasar juntos las fiestas. Su asignación se extendería por varios meses más.- _te estás perdiendo cosas maravillosas de tu hija_.- Se dijo para sí con una inmensa melancolía. Desde que se casaron Donald jamás había estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa y para ella su ausencia se hacía más dura día con día. Las escasas llamadas que él realizaba, ella trataba de extenderlas hasta más allá de la prudencia. Pero es que era algo que no podía evitar, Donald era vital para su existencia.

\- No te aflijas Sarah, él está bien… cuando menos lo pienses mi cuñado ya estará en casa.- Le habló Betty con dulzura.

\- ¡Blimey! Tan evidente es mi estado de ánimo.- su concuñada asiente con una sonrisa.- Confió en que se encuentra bien y que llegara pronto… pero me preocupa que se esté perdiendo del crecimiento de Elizabeth… no quiero que sea un padre lejano y ausente… si piensa que así como van las cosas quizás ni siquiera pueda estar para su primer cumpleaños.

\- Sarah… debes tomar las cosas con más optimismo… al menos tú tienes la certeza que Donald volverá junto a ti y a Lisa.

Sarah cortó de súbito su respiración y de hito en hito miró a Betty, que con su rostro cabizbajo apenas podía distinguirse la nube que cubría sus ojos. Rara vez se dejaba ver así… con su herida expuesta. Era una mujer en extremo orgullosa y se sentía con el deber de mantener con dignidad su viudez, no permitiéndole a nadie que sintiera lástima de ella. Por ello Sarah estaba tan sorprendida y atinó únicamente a regalarle una mirada cargada de ternura y compresión. A la vez que aprisionaba con fuerza la mano de su concuñada con la suya.

\- Tienes razón Betty.- apretando más fuerte su mano.- Pero sabes que siempre nos tendrás a Donald y a mí… sobre todo a mí.

\- Lo sé querida y agradezco a Dios por ello.- sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza y volviendo a recuperar su expresión habitual.- Mira lo que me obligas a hacer para que puedas ver las cosas en perspectiva.

\- Y vaya que le has dado una perspectiva especial.- riendo suavemente y apuntando el diario.- ¿Por qué mejor no nos distraemos un poco?

\- Pero si solamente hablan de Alemania.- se quejó mientras recogía el diario de la mesita y comenzaba a hojearlo.- Ves… más y más imágenes del Muro de Berlín hecho pedazos… Honeker refugiado en la embajada de Chile.- hojeando más adelante.- Estados Unidos llena de tropas a Alemania Oriental.

\- Al parecer la URSS se está quedando sola.

\- Es verdad, una a una las naciones del Este están derrocando a esos dictadores comunistas.- le respondió sin prestarle mayor atención. Saltándose rápidamente las hojas que contenían los cuerpos de economía.- Crisis… crisis… es de lo único que hablan.

\- Hay Betty no seas tan dura por Dios. Siento mucha pena por todos esos países, han sufrido muchísimo todos estos años. Menos mal este _otoño de las naciones_ pondrá fin a tanto conflicto y disputa absurda… espero de todo corazón que llegue la paz.

\- Yo prefiero ocupar el término de _las revoluciones de 1989._ Es bastante más realista con lo que le toco vivir a esos pueblos. Ocupar términos tan poéticos es como relativizar lo que ahí pasó.- llegando a la sección de espectáculo.- Finalmente algo interesante.

\- Ay Betty si vas a leer farándula, te ruego que no sea de Carlos y Diana… ese tema me tiene saturada.

Betty iba a replicar ante tamaña blasfemia. Cómo no iba a ser interesante Diana y Carlos… los futuros reyes de Inglaterra. Pero abruptamente sus pupilas se dilataron y automáticamente sus manos cerraron el diario. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sarah, que notó de inmediato como el rostro de su concuñada se torno lívido repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Betty?

\- Nada… es sólo que hay puras noticias de los príncipes de Gales y como no quieres enterarte sobre lo que a ellos les sucede… pues mejor tomemos té. Si mira ya casi van a ser las cinco.- le respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Ay Betty tú no sabes mentir… no me obligues a tener que tomar yo el diario, para averiguar qué es lo que te puso así.

\- Está bien… está bien.- suspiro resignada. Y tomando el periódico lo abrió nuevamente en la sección de espectáculos. Y con desgano comenzó a leer.- La ex esposa del Conde Harwick se le vio bastante feliz caminando por las calles del centro de Manchester junto a su novio y ex amante. Como lo recordarán nuestros lectores Esther Fitzaland-Howard protagonizó uno de los escándalos más sabrosos a principios de este año, al ser sorprendida en una no muy decorosa situación junto al chofer de su familia. El Conde Harwick, ese mismo día le prohibió el ingreso a su residencia y por medio de su encargado de prensa informó que desde ese momento Esther ya no usaría más el título de Condesa Harwick, pues los trámites de divorcio comenzarían a la brevedad. Lo cual para sorpresa de todos fue muy bien aceptado por Esther, que según nuestras fuentes ella al enterarse de la noticia exclamó con alegría que esto era una gran alivio.

\- ¡Blimey! No puedo creer que se filtren hasta esos detalles.- interrumpió Sarah visiblemente abrumada.- Pero continúa Betty por favor, al mal paso darle prisa.

\- Muy bien… pero mmm dónde me quede.- le contestó la mujer recorriendo rápidamente con sus ojos el periódico.- Aquí está: Ella exclamó con alegría que esto era un gran alivio. Cosa muy distinta pensaba su familia, que reprobó de forma contundente y severa el proceder de ella. El Duque de Norfolk un hombre bastante mayor, ya retirado de la vida pública delegó en su hijo el manejo de esta situación y fue él quien se encargó de dar la posición de la familia ante la prensa. Ya que para ellos éste es un tema bastante complejo por que como sabemos la familia Norfolk es la representante del catolicismo en Inglaterra. Por lo que la conducta de Esther va más allá que una simple infidelidad.

\- Ese Richard se cree el mismísimo Papa Juan Pablo II.- exclamó con dureza al referirse a su hermano mayor.- Cree que estamos viviendo en la época medieval. ¿Pretende acaso que nuestra hermana esté usando una letra escarlata por las calles de Londres?- suspirando con pesar.- Yo sé que ella obró pésimo… pero somos su familia y deberíamos acogerla no apuntarla con el dedo… como lo hacen los demás.

\- Y tu padre por qué no se opone a esta actitud de Richard.- le pregunto Betty dejando de lado el periódico.- Aunque yo en cierta manera le encuentro en parte razón a tu hermano. Esther se ha desenvuelto con bastante poco decoro, más parece una estrella hollywoodense que la hija de un duque. Pertenecer a la nobleza no es un privilegio sino una responsabilidad.

\- Hablas como mi madre.- le dijo en un inconsciente tono de hostilidad.- Tú no sabes la desagradable carga que es portar con estos títulos… presuntuosos y vacios…

\- Claro que no lo sé… únicamente soy la hija de una humilde secretaria Sarah.- le respondió tomando nuevamente el diario.- Pero cuando trabajé en la fundación de los Príncipes de Gales aprendí que estos títulos pueden marcar la diferencia, siempre que sepas utilizarlos correctamente.- sonriendo para sí.- Construimos muchos hospitales, colegios y hogares… esos fondos solamente se conseguían porque ellos reunían a los benefactores que daban cualquier cosa por estar en una foto junto a Carlos o Diana.- Sarah quedó cohibida ante las palabras de ella , siempre Betty tenía algo que enseñarle. Y aunque trató de disculparse, su concuñada le sonrió relajada dándole a entender que esto no tenía importancia.- Mejor terminemos la noticia… por lo que Esther fue alejada de todas las actividades de la familia. A lo que ella se manifestó marchándose junto a su amante, con el que mantiene una austera vida en Manchester. Y según revelan nuestras fuentes pretende casarse en marzo.

\- Entonces va en serio su romance con ese tal Benjamín.- dijo con sentimiento Sarah.- Creo que deberé viajar a Manchester.

\- Sarah yo entiendo que sea tu hermana… pero ella ha mostrado tanto desapego hacia ti… ni siquiera vino a verte o te llamó por el nacimiento de Lisa.

\- Pero es mi hermana Betty… y aunque nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien quiero que sepa que al menos cuenta conmigo.

\- Tienes un corazón demasiado grande.- le contestó en un suspiro Betty.- Bueno entonces cuándo partimos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Pues a donde más… a Manchester a ver a tu hermana.- con una pícara sonrisa.- Ni creas que te dejare ir sola… Donald es capaz de matarme si algo te sucede.

\- Está bien Betty.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Creo que esperaremos a que pasen las fiestas… así el ambiente estará más calmado. Pero cómo lo haremos con los chicos… ellos no pueden quedarse aquí.

\- Ni bien terminó la frase cuando un atronador estallido hizo remecer las gruesas murallas de la sala. Las dos mujeres se miraron espantadas sin entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo. La pequeña hija de Sarah despertó producto del ruido muy asustada y llorando desesperadamente. A la vez que un desgarrador grito proveniente de la cocina llegó hasta ellas.

\- ¡Bloody hell!… esto puedo ser un atentado.- dijo Betty con un evidente tono de alarma en su voz. – Mejor vete con Lisa al despacho e ingresa al refugio… mientras averiguo que es lo que pasa. Y por favor no salgas hasta que yo vaya por ti.

Sarah obedeció sin chistar y apenas cruzó la puerta de la sala apareció por la otra proveniente del interior de la cocina… Meriedith. Ella como buena ama de llaves se caracterizaba por presentar siempre una imagen pulcra e impecable. Por lo que verla aparecer con un moño a medio desarmar, sus manos tiznadas y un pestilente olor a animal muerto. Betty la miró de arriba a abajo varias veces sin entender que estaba pasando y con la imposibilidad de poder articular palabra alguna.

\- No los soporto más… ¡RENUCIO!

\- Pero qué te sucedió mujer.- logró espetarle Betty finalmente.

\- No soporto más a ese par de delincuentes que tiene en esta casa.

Los ojos de Betty casi saltaron de sus cuencas, al escuchar las palabras de Meriedith. Y por más que trataba de controlarse el rojo de su rostro subía cual termómetro.- _esto ha sobrepasado todo límite._\- Farfulló por lo bajo tratando de mantenerse serena. Pero la mesura se había desvanecido a la altura de sus talones y con todo el aire que le quedaban en sus pulmones gritó.

\- ¡Scott Bernard… ven acá enseguida!

* * *

24 de Diciembre de 1989, Estación Oeste, Beijing.

Un pequeño de no más de siete años, elegantemente vestido. Se aferraba con fuerza al bolsón que le entregara su padre antes de partir. Él aun no entendía el porqué tuvo que abandonar tan de improviso su casa, dejando atrás a su padre que no viajó con él. Por más que pregunto y lloró nadie quiso darle alguna explicación, una fría indiferencia rodeaba al grupo de adultos que lo acompañaban. A lo más uno de ellos se limitó a decirle que guardara silencio, que esto era por su bien. Y mientras otras rebeldes lágrimas descendían por sus ojos, se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ver a su padre. O ese escueto abrazo sería el último recuerdo que tendría de él.

\- Ya no llores Zor… tu padre no se sentiría feliz si sabe que sigues sollozando.

Le habló un hombre en tono conciliador, como si mágicamente el niño en ese momento se hubiese hecho visible a sus ojos. Su aspecto tenía algo de severo y siniestro, por lo que el chico no podía evitar el mirarlo con cierta desconfianza. Era este un hombre bastante mayor si lo comparaba con su padre o quizás no tanto tal vez esa prominente calvicie era lo que le hacía desvirtuar su juicio sobre la edad del adulto.

Este hombre era uno de los tres con los que viajó desde URSS y aunque no sabía explicarlo algo en estos individuos le provocaba rechazo. Pero eso ya poco importaba, debía adaptarse a las circunstancias si lo que quería era sobrevivir.

\- Le prometo no llorar más señor.

\- Así me gusta.- palmoteándole la mejilla.- Nuestro camarada Derela, sabía que tú tenías algo especial… que no puede desperdiciarse. Por eso te envió con nosotros.

\- ¿Cuándo volveré a ver a mi padre?

\- No te mentiré muchacho, tendremos una larga estadía por acá… pero si todo sale bien podrás en un futuro reunirte aquí con él.

Zor no respondió nada, porque vio por sobre el hombro de su interlocutor cómo se acercaban los otros dos hombres acompañados de un grupo de personas que le eran completamente desconocidos. Algo de ese grupo llamo la atención del chico, y era que llevaban por maletas sendos armatostes que más parecían closets con ruedas. Algo iba a decirles pero se interrumpió al percibir que ellos hablaban en otro idioma, de fuertes entonaciones y marcados acentos. Muy distinto al folclórico chino cantones que había escuchado estos últimos días. Y que a sus oídos sólo sonaba a maullidos de gatos. Despertando de inmediato en él un fuerte sentimiento de desprecio a este país en que le tocó estar. Pero en cambio este idioma era otra cosa, era potente y orgulloso… como si a cada palabra destilase poder. Su entonación le sonaba muy familiar como si ya lo hubiese oído antes.- _es alemán_.- Se dijo para sí, de una forma casi inconsciente, recordando los viejos libros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que su padre le leía lleno de orgullo narrándole las hazañas del ejército ruso que sometió sin piedad a las temidas fuerzas del Führer.

\- Así que él es Zor.- dijo el alemán acercándose al chico.- Tiene una expresión bastante seria para ser un niño tan pequeño… pero te ves una persona inteligente, igual a la que tenía tu madre.

\- ¿Conoció a mamá?

\- Pero por supuesto era de mis principales colaboradoras, hasta que tu padre se la llevó a la Unión Soviética.- le contestó el hombre de espesas cejas en un impecable ruso con fuerte acento teutón.- Pero dónde están mis modales deja presentarme: soy Adolf Zand científico, ingeniero y loco de remate en mis tiempos libres. Que por culpa del cambio de la marea he terminado acá al igual que tu.

\- Pero deberemos irnos acostumbrado camaradas serán unos largos años que nos la pasaremos acá.- dijo el mayor de los rusos.- Pero volveremos… y será por la puerta ancha.

\- Eso espero camarada… eso espero.- mirando nuevamente al muchacho.- Y tú necesitarás instrucción… y no te recomiendo la educación local, serán nuestros mecenas pero su nivel es menos que vergonzoso.

\- No te preocupes de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.- habló nuevamente el ruso, mostrando a sus hermanos.- No te olvides que nosotros somos maestros. Reverdeceremos laureles junto a Zor.

Zand los miró con abierta incredulidad, dudaba que esos zorros de la política y de la intriga recordaran algo del mundo de la pedagogía. Por lo que se acercó al muchacho y de manera cómplice le susurró por lo bajo.- _cuando quieras ver el futuro y aprender cosas en verdad útiles, como las que manejaba tu madre… búscame_.- El chico lo miro y sonrió complacido asintiendo efusivamente a la invitación del alemán.

\- Perdonen la demora pero fue una odisea poder abandonar antes la asamblea del partido.

Interrumpió de súbito un hombre de gruesa contextura y baja estatura. Que junto a una desabrida niña de no más de catorce años se acercaba rápidamente al grupo. Estos apenas lo vieron venir, reaccionaron de inmediato saliendo a su encuentro. Por lo que pudo entender Zor, ese hombre de aspecto vulgar era el secretario general del partido comunista y el que hizo posible que ellos pudieran refugiarse en este país.

\- Pierda cuidado camarada, nuestros viajes también venían con retraso.

Respondió el ruso que estaba más cerca del pequeño. Que sin poderlo evitar no dejaba de observar a la adolecente que se escondía tras las piernas del que supuso era su padre. Ella tenía unos ojos que habían dejado cautivo al muchacho, eran de un tono miel pero tan intensos y puros que más parecían los ojos de un gato.- _linda._\- Pensó con inocencia, ignorando por completo lo decisivo que sería este encuentro para su futuro.

* * *

04 de Enero de 1990, Moss Side, Manchester.

\- ¿Estás segura que ésta es la dirección?

\- Sí Sarah estamos Maine Roads ochocientos cincuenta.- le respondió Betty con tranquilidad.- Es un barrio sencillo pero con una gran proyección ya oíste al taxista. El mismo nos confirmó que la seguridad se ha reforzado y han disminuido notablemente los enfrentamientos entre pandillas.

Sarah la observo incrédula, clavando sus verdes ojos en el triste aspecto de la calle, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño estremecimiento. E instintivamente de forma protectora apegó mas sobre su pecho a la pequeña Elizabeth, que despierta sobre los brazos de su madre se empeñaba en querer observar aquel desconocido lugar en donde se encontraban.

Betty por su parte agradeció interiormente el no haber llevado a Scott con ellas. A la vez que instaba a su concuñada a que ingresara al edificio. Este no era un mal barrio en sí, las construcciones eran modernas y constaban de varios espacios públicos de esparcimiento y recreación muy bien mantenidos. Pero desgraciadamente grupos de pequeños traficantes y jóvenes desempleados se tomaron este sector haciendo de este lugar sobre todo en las noches un sitio de aspecto hostil y sórdido ambiente. La mujer meneó la cabeza, si la hermana de Sarah estaba viviendo en un lugar así era porque no tenía dinero. Por lo que entonces era cierto lo que decían los tabloides sobre que no aceptó ningún tipo de compensación de su ex marido o ayuda de la familia.

\- Es bastante pintoresco, pero tiene su gracia ¿No lo crees Sarah?

Le dijo de improviso tratando de relajar un poco a Sarah que con su rostro descompuesto miraba para todos lados, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras que las separaban del quinto piso donde vivía Esther. Pero para Sarah nada de lo que pudieran decirle podría relajarla, estaba imbuida en sus pensamientos. Llenándose de recriminaciones y culpas por su actuar tan pasivo con lo sucedido a su hermana. De reojo miró la maleta que cargaba Betty, llena de cortinajes, frazadas y ropas de invierno que traía de regalo.- _Betty tu desde un principio lo entendiste mejor que yo_.- Pensó con tristeza mientras se detenía frente al número cincuenta y uno de la puerta.

\- Espera un segundo, no llames aún.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede Betty?

\- Querida son cinco pisos y vengo con una maleta pesadísima… déjame recuperar el aliento… ya no soy una jovencita ¿Sabes?

La inglesa sonrió en tono de disculpa ante su concuñada, qué poco la tomaba en cuenta, estaba más preocupada de arreglar su acalorado rostro con su pañuelo. Y cual gato acicaló su cabellera hasta que se sintió conforme con su aspecto.- _ahora sí, puedes llamar a la puerta_.- Le dijo con una espléndida sonrisa.

Sarah respiro hondo y con determinación tocó el timbre, pasaron varios minutos y nadie salió a abrirles. Ambas mujeres se miraron interrogantes ante la situación no sabiendo que hacer, dentro de sus cálculos no estaba que Esther hubiese salido. Betty dejo la pasividad y acerco su oído de forma indiscreta a la puerta y antes de que Sarah pudiera reprocharle su actuar… La puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Sarah! que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Exclamó la más joven del clan de los Norfolk, que inmediatamente dulcificó su rostro al reconocer a su hermana. Al parecer estaba acostumbrada a visitas en nada agradables. Sarah se pregunto si eso se debía a la prensa o a la gente que vivía en este barrio.

\- Por qué tanta sorpresa… ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana?- le contestó mientras le regalaba una lenta sonrisa.- Ya que nunca viniste a conocer a mi pequeña, he tenido que traértela hasta tu casa.- mostrándole a la niña que con una expresión perezosa la observaba.

\- Oh pero es bellísima.- con una mueca de culpabilidad.- Pero por favor entren a nuestra casa… Benjamín no está pero no debe tardar mucho en llegar.

Sarah tuvo que esforzarse para que en su rostro no se reflejara el fuerte impacto que le provocara el ver cómo estaba viviendo su hermana. Era un departamento de amplias proporciones un poco deteriorado y viejo. Pero totalmente vacío… Ver eso fue muy triste para Sarah… sin muebles… sin cortinas o alfombras. Solamente unas cuantas cajas con cosas en el suelo, un par de sofás y un desgastado comedor de sólo tres sillas. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, debía salir de este sopor sino terminaría llorando delante de ella y no era la idea de la visita, si no al contrario.

\- Tomen asiento y disculpen lo poco acogedor que esta todo… pero no hace mucho que estamos aquí… y han sido tiempos estos muy turbulentos.

\- Así nos hemos enterado.- acotó Betty.

El rostro de Esther volvió a contraerse, pero decidió que era mejor dejar pasar ese comentario. Ella sabía que no se había comportado apropiadamente con su hermana. La miró de soslayo y sintió cierta envidia de la vida que se había forjado Sarah. Desde que eran niños siempre fue la más alejada de la familia, la que renegaba de la posición, de las normas y férreas estructuras que la madre de ellos quiso imponerles… Sarah desde su adolescencia había decidido que sería ella la que se forjaría su destino sin dejar que absolutamente nadie se lo impusiera. Estudió sin importarle la opinión de sus padres, viajó, recorrió el mundo y conoció todo lo que su curiosidad le exigió. Y finalmente se caso con el hombre al que amaba… construyó una familia.- _y ahora se ve tan plenamente feliz.-_ Concluyó con pesar pensando que si ella tan sólo hubiese sido la mitad de valiente que su hermana, le hubiese ahorrado tanto dolor y tanta vergüenza a tanta gente.

\- Discúlpame por venir tan tarde… pero nos enteramos por la prensa de lo que te había pasado. Y hemos tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes domésticos por lo que no podíamos salir.

\- Sarah por Dios, no estés disculpándote. El que estés aquí no sabes cuánto significa para mí.- con expresión triste.- En realidad jamás esperé que alguien de la familia apareciese por acá… mucho menos después de los que salió hablando Richard.

\- Richard jamás en su vida ha hablado por mí.- le cortó tajante. Pero luego dulcificando su expresión.- Quizás nuestra relación no sea de las mejores, pero eres mi hermana siempre contarás con mi apoyo y cariño. Y con el de toda mi familia.

Los ojos de Esther se humedecieron y un leve temblor en su barbilla le hizo imposible poder contestarle algo. Estos meses habían sido muy duros y solitarios. Abandonada por sus amigos y rodeada únicamente por las críticas. Expuesta en la palestra pública, donde todo el mundo se sentía con el derecho de opinar y recriminar su conducta. Por eso ver a su hermana acá sonriéndole con una expresión maternal, la reconfortaba en demasía. Ella no venía a juzgarla sino únicamente a darle su cariño y apoyo. Un punzada de recriminación cayó sobre ella.- _Sarah ha debido de sentirse muy sola estos años.-_ Se dijo la joven mujer viendo a su hermana que no dejaba de sonreírle.

\- Así que este es tu departamento.- habló de pronto Betty.- Se ve bastante más amplio de lo que creí en un principio.- apuntado a la maleta.- con Sarah te hemos traído una pequeña dote de enseres para tu casa, ojalá sean de tu agrado.

\- No tenían que molestarse.- con inusitada sorpresa, mirando fijamente la maleta.- Pero se los agradezco muchísimo… porque sinceramente nos gastamos hasta el último chelín en este departamento. Fue una suerte única el poder comprarlo… el pobre Benjamín tuvo que vender hasta su auto… para poder dar el pie.- poniéndose súbitamente de pie.- Pero miren valió la pena, tiene unos ventanales preciosos que siempre en algún momento del día reciben el sol.- con una gran sonrisa.- Será este un hogar precioso.

\- Ya lo creo.- dijo Sarah.- Me alegra verte entusiasmada.

\- Verdad que sí.- pero volviéndose hacia ellas con sorpresa.- Por Dios que modales tengo… les gustaría un poco de té o café.- guardo súbitamente silencio, con el rostro ruborizado.- No sé porque dije eso… supongo que es la costumbre. Pero la verdad únicamente tengo un poco de jugo de naranjas para ofrecerles.- sentándose derrotada en el sofá.- Nos mudamos hace poco… y tenemos tantos gastos… y bueno…

\- Es difícil ¿no?- le interrumpió Sarah.- No estás acostumbrada a vivir así, teniendo que hacerte cargo tu misma de tu vida.- la muchacha asintió con el rostro cabizbajo y dejando que dos gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.- Sé que lo harás bien… debes mantenerte enfocada… ya lo peor ha pasado.

Las presiones que sentía Esther, hicieron colapsar sus fuerzas. Estaba cansada, tenía miedo no sabía vivir así con un presupuesto tan mínimo y con tantas responsabilidades para las que jamás se había imaginado tener que lidiar. Por lo que le fue inevitable soltar esos sollozos que hace mucho rogaban por salir y mientras poco a poco las lágrimas cubrían a raudales su rostro, sintió como unas manos limpiaban las lágrimas de éste. Era Sarah que se había sentado a su lado y con una lenta sonrisa la observaba mientras su otra mano le estiraba un pañuelo.

\- Mi querida hermana es normal que te sientas abrumada y con miedo… esta situación es nueva para ti y lo nuevo siempre asusta. Pero yo te voy apoyar y siempre contarás conmigo en lo que sea que necesites. Solamente hay una cosa que me gustaría saber… ¿él vale todo lo que has hecho?

\- Por supuesto que sí.- le responde entre sollozos.- Es un hombre maravilloso, con un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho… yo lo amo muchísimo y él también a mi… nos vamos a casar ahora a fines de mes.

Sarah abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y carraspeando un poco su garganta tomó a su hermana de las manos y le preguntó:

\- No crees que sería más prudente, esperar un poco, que pase algo más de tiempo. Cuando ya esta noticia se enfríé un poco y no tengas a los tabloides encima tuyo.

\- Sarah si sigo esperando… el escándalo será peor créeme.

\- Quizás deberías escuchar un poco a tu hermana… y esperar que otro escándalo suceda. En Inglaterra eso no es cosa difícil.

Bromeó Betty, pero la mujer no estaba de humor.

\- Estoy embarazada.- le dijo de improviso Esther.- Si me caso después del bebe, Richard no permitirá que jamás vuelva a acercarme a la familia.

* * *

08 de Febrero de 1990. HMS Invencible. Punto GIUK.

Los últimos meses habían sido de intensa actividad dejando poco espacio para el descanso o para poder comunicarse con los suyos. Y aunque las aguas estaban lejos de calmarse Donald se sentía satisfecho ya que su impecable desempeño a cargo del grupo de batalla del HMS Invencible, de la Flota del Atlántico Norte, había conseguido mantener a raya a las diezmadas fuerzas soviéticas, teniendo que librar más de una escaramuzas con ellas en el Mar de Noruega, todas las cuales las dirigió soberbiamente terminándolas en rotundos éxitos. Lo que trajo como efecto que su nombre se posicionara favorablemente tanto en las altas cúpulas de la Royal Navy como en el gobierno. Lo que se vio reflejado en las sendas condecoraciones con las que fue honrado. Esto no era menor ya que la medalla a la Orden Del Servicio Distinguido, solamente se concede por la prestación de servicios destacados y valor excepcional en combate. Con esto se le reconocía su entrega y dedicación al uniforme y su país. Por lo que no era de extrañar que también se le diera en esta ocasión la Excelentísima Orden Del Imperio Británico, una de las más importantes a las que podía aspirar.- _ahora si tendrá lustre mi uniforme_.- Pensó con cierto aire de ufanidad.

Pero sin duda para él lo mejor de todo fue su promoción al Comando Aliado Del Atlántico Este, como Jefe De Operaciones Marítimas Y Aéreas. Esto era un salto importantísimo en su carrera y aunque lo sacaría de alta mar, ya que era un puesto más de logística y planificación o como ellos mismos llamaban _"de escritorio_", era este un peldaño necesario en su camino hacia el almirantazgo. Por otro lado éste cargo tenía que desempeñarlo en la base de Northwood, de Londres, lo que era estupendo ya que le permitiría tomar esos cursos de administración que le restaban y a la vez estaría más cerca de su casa y de su familia.

Este último pensamiento marcó fuertemente el rictus de su cara, haciendo que sus cejas se enarcaran con molestia_.- todo tiene su precio._\- Debería permanecer al menos unos cuatro meses más al frente del grupo del HMS Invencible, eso hasta que su promoción sea oficial. Por lo que le sería imposible estar en su casa para el cumpleaños de Elizabeth. Ya se había perdido las fiestas de fin de año y sabía que aunque Sarah nada le dijiera ésta noticia la entristecería. Ya que él mismo se sentía con desánimo de no poder estar con su familia, había por lo mismo evitado comunicarse con su mujer estos días, no tenía ánimo de darle las buenas noticias si eso implicaba estar más tiempo fuera de casa.

Pero ya no debía dilatar más la situación. El tiempo corría y ya pronto debían hacer otra incursión por los mares del Atlántico Norte. Por lo que mando a llamar a su asistente ordenándole que se comunicara con su casa y apenas Sarah estuviera en el teléfono lo comunicara enseguida. Pasaron apenas cinco minutos cuando la formal voz de Noa le anunció que la señora Hayes estaba al teléfono.

\- Querido tantos días sin saber de ti, me estabas empezando a angustiar.- dijo Sarah desde el otro lado de la línea, con una especial emoción en su voz.

\- Perdóname amor, el trabajo acá no para y las líneas han estado suspendidas.

\- La prensa ha señalado que han habido enfrentamientos en la zona que tu estás.- disimulando su angustia.- ¿Estás bien?…

\- Sí no te preocupes querida… todo aquí está tranquilo.- tratando de cambiar de tema.- Pero mejor cuéntame cómo esta mi princesita…

\- Hermosa, creciendo muy rápido.- casi en un susurro.- Extraña muchísimo a su padre… ¿Cuándo vendrás? Ya pronto será su primer cumpleaños… estamos preparándole una fiesta… no tenemos muchos amiguitos para acompañarla pero algunas de las esposas de tus colegas vendrán a festejarla…

\- Yo recibí nuevas órdenes, deberé pasar unos cuantos meses más aquí.

Donald nota que la línea se queda en silencio, revisa su teléfono pensando en que la línea se había cortado. Pero se dio cuenta que es su mujer quien que no ha dicho palabra y permanece respirando suavemente por el otro lado.

\- ¿Sarah estás ahí?

\- Este… sí.- recuperando el aplomo.- Entonces no estarás para el cumpleaños.

\- Yo lo lamento…

\- Lo sé querido, en verdad lo sé.- tratando de sonar más animada.- Ya cuando estés aquí organizaremos otro cumpleaños así no te lo perderás.

\- Me parece espléndido.- recobrando sus ánimos también.- Después de esto estaré más cerca de casa y no pasaré tanto tiempo fuera.

\- Me alegra oír eso querido… Elizabeth necesita de su papá.- obligándose a sonreír.- Pero bueno yo he tratado de explicarle que este es el costo de tener a un héroe por padre.

\- Sarah estas dejando que Betty influya mucho en ti.- sonriendo igualmente.

\- Es la verdad Donald… y todos acá en casa estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

\- Gracias.- con una inesperada emoción.- Bueno ya debo dejarte… tengo que coordinar una reunión… cuídate y ya pronto nos veremos.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de despedida de Sarah, se disponía a cortar cuando ella le habla:

\- ¡Donald espera!

\- Qué sucede…

\- Yo… también te extraño mucho… por favor cuídate si.

\- Lo haré… lo haré.

Y a pesar que después de estas palabras ella cortó. Donald permaneció unos segundos más con el auricular pegado a su oído, algo en su conversación con Sarah lo dejó con una extraña sensación en el corazón, como cierta melancolía. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo un anhelo distinto al deber y compromiso con la Royal Navy. Se pasó la mano con brusquedad por su rostro tratando de alejar esa sensación extraña de sí.

\- Será mejor ponerse a trabajar.

Y volviendo a su frialdad habitual tomó sus papeles dispuesto a poner manos a la obra. Justificando de ese modo que su promoción era más que merecida.

* * *

10 de Marzo de 1990. SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Eso es mi pequeña, sólo unos pasos más… mamá está aquí esperando por ti.

Alentaba Sarah a su pequeña hija que con sus diminutas piernas se esforzaba tenazmente en mantener el equilibrio y dar el otro par de pasos que la separaba de los seguros brazos de su madre. Y a pesar de sus rizos castaños que caían graciosamente en su frente no le permitían ver, se ánimo a dar esos restantes pasitos lanzándose feliz a los brazos de Sarah.

\- Muy bien Elizabeth… eres una bebita muy valiente… ay cómo me gustaría que tu padre pudiese verte.

\- Pero claro que podrá ver las proezas de Lisa.- dijo Betty mientras se acercaba con una videocámara.- Con esta maravilla, será como si viera una película de su hija.

Sarah le regaló una lenta sonrisa y mientras trataba de retener a su hija que quería salir gateando por la inmensidad del jardín de la casa. Pensaba con tristeza que a pesar de la buena intención de su concuñada, eso no era lo mismo. Donald ya se había perdido la primera navidad de Elizabeth… sus primeros pasos y balbuceos.- ¿_acaso así será siempre… deberé yo sola cuidar de nuestra hija_?- Se dijó con resignación, asumiendo que este problema no tenía solución, ya que el trabajo de su marido era un verdadero apostolado. Y aunque lo extrañaba horrores, tenía perfectamente claro que en este momento el lugar de Donald era estar en el frente.

Los sonidos de cornetas y estruendosas risas, sacó a Sarah de sus cavilaciones, advirtiéndole que los pequeños invitados a la fiesta de su hija se acercaban rápidamente, hacia las mesas que tenían dispuestas en el jardín para el cumpleaños. Con su hija en los brazos miró alrededor para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Y si los juegos, piñatas y refrescos estaban perfectos.- quizás _exageramos un poco si sólo cumple un año._\- Pensó con cierto pudor al ver la tamaña torta de cuatro pisos que tenían para la festejada.

\- Querida confía en mí… yo ya tengo experiencia en estos cumpleaños infantiles.- le dijo Betty adivinando la línea de pensamientos de su concuñada.- Yo sé como comen estos chicos. Deja todo en mis manos… tú solo dedícate a disfrutar.

\- Tienes toda la razón Betty. Tú estás a cargo el día de hoy… yo me dedicaré a disfrutar del cumpleaños de mi hija.

\- Vaya me voy a emocionar hasta las lágrimas… al fin me encuentras la razón.- bromeó Betty. Y mirando hacia el grupo de niños.- Pero que grato descubrimiento ha sido tu cuñado Sarah.

Sarah quedó mirando al fortachón de sudadera que jugaba con los niños y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El marido de Esther era simplemente una persona encantadora, solo le bastó hablar un par de minutos con él para darse cuenta de la veracidad de los sentimientos que este tenía por su hermana. Y aunque claramente no era un dotado ni en lo económico ni en lo social, era un sujeto sumamente esforzado que se esmeraba en tener a Esther lo mejor que sus limitadas condiciones le permitían.

\- Cuñada acá están todos sus salvajes sanos y salvos… creo haberlos agotado lo suficiente, para que se comporten en la mesa.

\- Gracias.- mirando a todos los niños sudorosos. Incluso Scott.- Has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

\- Ni que lo digas… gracias a ti por invitarnos, a Esther le hace tan bien saber que cuenta al menos contigo.- con el rostro un tanto contrariado.- Espero que esto no te acarre problemas.

\- ¿Qué problemas?- clavándoles sus intensos ojos verdes.- Nadie más que yo manda en mi casa. Por lo tanto soy libre de decidir quién entra o no… y si eso a alguien le molesta no es un problema que me atañe.

\- Señora o tirana, usted escoja el término que más le acomoda a mi concuñada.- terció Betty a la vez que le entregaba un vaso de limonada sonriendo divertida.- Si yo desde un principio lo he dicho: Donald y tú son tal para cual.

Sarah sólo elevó sus ojos al cielo, como señal de falsa protesta. Pero no aguanta la risa al darse cuenta la expresión de verdadera preocupación de Benjamín.

\- Por favor no te asustes, con Betty manejamos este humor bastante particular que no todos entienden bien.- pero él seguía mirándola incómodo.- De veras te hablo en serio.

\- Claro como digan.- con una expresión un tanto bobalicona.- Y Esther… ¿Dónde está?

\- Ella se quedó dentro de la casa, su estado de gravidez la agota con facilidad.

Dijo Sarah, pero cortó de súbito su explicación cuando escuchó la voz del pequeño Karl que corría dichoso y con brazos abiertos hacia ella. Que sin darle mucho tiempo se lanzó a sus piernas abrazándola con fuerza. Y hundiéndole sus lindos ojos grises con impaciencia.

\- ¡Gracias por invitarme al cumpleaños tía Sarah!

\- Gracias a ti por venir.- agachándose para quedar a su altura.- Mira Elizabeth a quien le levantaron el castigo para venir a tu fiesta.

El pequeño se río bastante avergonzado, cuando Sarah le recuerda el incidente con Meriedith, que lo mantuvo cautivo varios meses y con la prohibición absoluta de poder comunicarse o juntarse con Scott.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Elizabeth.- sacando con cuidado el regalo de un bolso.- Con mamá te trajimos este presente.

\- Oh muchas gracias… mira Elizabeth te han traído un regalo… como se dice querida.- la pequeña balbucea sonidos ininteligibles y con sus pequeñas manitas trata de quitarle el regalo.- Mira Karl parece que le gusta.

\- Es un vestido azul… yo quería uno de color verde pero no pudimos hallar ninguno.- le dijo con la vista fija en la pequeña que se mostraba bastante intranquila.- Tía Sarah… yo podría cargar un poquito a Elizabeth.

La joven madre fue tomada por sorpresa y no supo que responderle al niño. Ella era una mamá sumamente aprensiva y no dejaba que nadie más que ella atendiera a su pequeña. Sólo Betty y en contadísimas ocasiones ha quedado a cargo de Elizabeth. Por lo que la respuesta era más que lógica.- _por ningún motivo_.- Pero se le partía el corazón, el tener que negarle este deseo a Karl.- _si es un chico tan deliciosamente adorable y respetuoso._\- Se repitió para sí, por lo que contra todos sus miedos terminó cediendo ante los deseos del chiquillo.

\- Muy bien… pero debes tener muchísimo cuidado… Elizabeth es mi tesoro y te la estoy confiando a ti Karl.

\- Sí tía… yo la cuidare confíe en mí.

Le dijo con su particular sonrisa y estirando los brazos para recibir a la niña. Con mucha precaución Sarah le paso su hija, dándole constantes instrucciones y sin poder evitar que afloraran sus nervios. Pero el niño se mantenía increíblemente tranquilo, para cuando finalmente la tuvo en sus brazos la pequeña inquieta por naturaleza, se quedo plácida observando en silencio el rostro del niño que la sostenía.

\- Espero que crezca rápido tía…

\- Y por qué dices eso Karl.

\- Quiero que seamos amigos y podamos jugar juntos…

Sarah sonrió con ternura ante el cuadro que tenía delante de ella, realmente se veían encantadores así como estaban. Iba a pedirle a Betty que los grabara, pero cuando se giró su concuñada cual paparazzi ya estaba apuntando con la videocámara.

\- Yo nunca he podido cargarla.- intervino de súbito Scott.- ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Tú estas castigado Scott Bernard… esto es solo una tregua no lo olvides jovencito.- refunfuñó Betty acercándose a sus pequeños.- Y tu madre Karl ¿dónde la dejaste?.

\- Quedó cerca del embarcadero, conversando con otras señoras.

Sarah percatándose que su hija se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Karl. La tomó con cuidado no quería que se despertase y aprovechando el impulso la introdujo en el coche para que pudiera descansar había sido un día intenso para la pequeña.

\- ¿Scott quieres ver lo que papá me trajo desde Estados Unidos?- le dijo Karl mientras tomaba el bolso y sacaba un tremendo avión de guerra.

\- Wowwww, es un F-14.- dijo asombrado sosteniendo el juguete entre sus manos. Pero de pronto algo no le cuadro al niño.- Pero esto está mal… los F-14 no se transforman en robot.

\- Scott no seas tonto es un juguete y los juguetes pueden hacer lo uno quiera… mira este pertenece al escuadrón Jolly Roger.- con expresión cómplice.- Son los más rudos fíjate tienen una calavera por escudo.

Los ojos de Scott se agrandaron ante la revelación de su amigo. Y sutilmente le hace señas a este para que se alejen del lugar, pero Karl ya no quiere volver al encierro y se niega a seguir las andanzas de Scott. Pero este niñito tiene el liderazgo en la sangre y no estaba dispuesto a que su comparsa lo abandonara. y con una severísima expresión en su rostro, que no le dio otra opción al muchacho, fueron saliendo discretamente del lugar. Hasta que una mano firme toma del hombro al travieso niño.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado Scott?

\- Capitán Global.- dijo el pequeño con el rostro lívido.- Íbamos por unos juguetes.

Sarah volteó violentamente su rostro al escuchar el nombre del oficial y con paso presuroso se aproximó hacia donde estaba éste. Una luz de esperanza pareció iluminarse en su corazón, al parecer tantas noches de ruego habían finalmente dado sus frutos.

\- Bruno que sorpresa verte aquí… no pensé que vendrían.- mirando a todos lados.- ¿Y Donald dónde está?

\- Lo lamento Sarah, pero él no pudo venir. Como comandante del grupo debe permanecer allá hasta el término de la misión.

La alegría desapareció instantáneamente del rostro de Sarah. Y aunque se esforzó en demostrar lo contrario el ruso la conocía demasiado bien y lamentó muchísimo ser él quien portara las malas noticias. Trató de pensar en decir algo que pudiera sacarla de ese estado pero nada venía a su mente, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se quito la gorra. Sacando desde el bolsillo interior de su guerrera un sobre. Pero antes de poder hablarle apareció la cuñada de Donald.

\- Entonces usted tuvo más suerte capitán.- ofreciéndole una bandeja con refrescos.- ¿Vino en representación de Donald?

\- Me mandaron a llamar quieren que oficié una presentación a la Comisión De Derechos Humanos de la ONU.- le respondió Global percatándose de la sutil nota de sarcasmo en la mujer inglesa.

\- Me alegro por usted que ya esté aquí con nosotros.- le contestó Betty.- Cuénteme ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?... ¿Donald se encuentra bien?

\- Perfectamente.- respondió. Y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar cómo Sarah se alejaba para hablar con otros invitados.- Betty me disculparía un instante tengo que entregarle un mensaje de Donald a Sarah.

La mujer asintió y le dio una venia para que se encaminara hacia donde estaba Sarah. Cuando pudo localizarla vio que ella sonreía como ausente ante la animada conversación que sostenían dos mujeres bastante más maduras que ella. Y con esas voces de jilguero que poseían iban directo a provocarle una jaqueca monumental.

\- Señoras disculpen que las interrumpa pero debo marcharme en unos instantes y tengo la misión de entregarle un mensaje de su marido.- mirando a Sarah.- Nos dispensan por favor.

Las mujeres con risas coquetas accedieron inmediatamente a la solicitud tan galantemente hecha por el ruso. Sarah no abandonó esa expresión ausente y se dejó guiar a un lugar más apartado del jardín donde pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Él no pudo evitar nuevamente quedar un tanto hipnotizado ante el rostro de Sarah.- _es tan hermoso_.- Dejó que ese pensamiento se colara en su cabeza, mientras veía como la brisa levantaba suavemente sus cabellos. Definitivamente la tristeza resaltaba la delicadeza de sus rasgos y de pronto tuvo un impulso… un estúpido impulso de querer acariciar otra vez ese cutis que le recordaba a la porcelana. Pero la voz un tanto dura de Sarah lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- … te decía que cuál es el mensaje que tienes de mi marido.- mirándolo extrañada.- Si no te habrás dado cuenta tengo una fiesta que atender.

\- Sí claro.- carraspeando nerviosamente. Y sacando de su guerrera le entregó un sobre.- Donald me pidió que viniera y te entregara esto.

El rostro de Sarah se iluminó mágicamente y con cierta impaciencia le quito el sobre. Y no pudiendo aguantarse lo abrió ahí mismo, leyendo con avidez su contenido. Y mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por ese hoja, el ruso pudo notar que la sonrisa de ella se iba acrecentando al igual que el brillo de sus ojos verdes.- _eso debe ser lo que Sarah, estaba esperando_.- Pensó con un pequeña punzada de dolor.

\- Hablé con Donald y sé lo mucho que quería estar aquí hoy.

\- Eso lo sé Bruno, no tienes para qué justificarlo.- sin despegar los ojos de la carta.- Yo entiendo, acepto y apoyo la labor que desempeña mi marido. Es más me llena de orgullo estar casada con un hombre como él.

El ruso resopló el aire de sus pulmones y se obligó a contar hasta mil. Desde ese entrevero que tuvieron en la terraza de SeaMirror, Sarah se revistió de una coraza impidiéndole al ruso cualquier tipo de acercamiento para con ella. Y constantemente en sus escasísimos encuentros debía soportar este tipo de declaraciones donde ella parecía buscar a propósito refregarle su buen matrimonio con Donald.

\- Sarah sé que me he equivocado mucho contigo… pero yo no quiero que tengamos esta relación tan hostil. Yo en verdad lamento todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación Bruno.- doblando el sobre.- Creo que ese es precisamente tu problema te empecinas en que seamos grandes amigos y compartamos como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros.

\- No preciso que seamos amigos… sólo llevemos una relación cordial. Somos adultos y…

\- ¡Yo lo he intentado y que he conseguido con eso!- lo interrumpió con una apenas contenida rabia.- Que me faltes al respeto de una u otra forma.

\- Pero a qué te refieres, si es por lo de la terraza…

\- No pongas esa expresión de inocencia.- le dijo ensartándole cuales cuchillos su verdes ojos.- Que te conozco muy bien y aunque crees que no me doy cuenta… lo hago.- ruborizándose levemente.- No me gusta cómo me miras Bruno… porque sé muy bien lo que esas miradas significan.

Los ojos de Global casi saltaron de sus orbitas, sintió que un vacío se abría bajo sus pies. Y como si fuese un niño pillado en falta agachó bruscamente su cabeza. Pero es que no podía entender cómo o porque Sarah se había dado cuenta, de eso. Él había sido muy cuidadoso, siempre fue discreto y sobrio. Él manejaba a la perfección la frialdad de sus modos y sentimientos disfrazándolos siempre de su austera indiferencia. Carraspeó por lo bajo, debía defenderse no quería que Sarah pensara eso sobre él.- _aunque fuera verdad.-_ Se dijo en un susurro.

\- Creo que me estas malinterpretando, no niego que tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti.- endureciendo todos sus rasgos.- Pero jamás he tenido algún tipo de mala intención contigo.

\- Yo no he dicho eso… únicamente que no me gusta cómo me miras.

\- ¿Acaso te traigo muchos recuerdos?

\- ¡Qué grosero!- con una expresión de acalorada molestia.- ¿Ves? Esto es lo que consigo por ser gentil y hablar contigo.

Ella pasa a muy cerca de él, con paso decidido dispuesta a marcharse ya mucha paciencia había tenido con Bruno. Y sinceramente algo en su actitud lo hacía más incómodo. Su presencia le perturbaba cada vez más. Quizás lo mejor sería hablar con Donald sobre este tema.- _debí de hacerlo desde un principio.-_ Se recriminó. De pronto sintió sobre su brazo un fuerte agarre que le impidió seguir avanzando.

\- Lo siento Sarah.

Ella se quedó muda, pensó que ya había dejado unos metros atrás a Global. Pero al parecer éste la había dado alcance y le hablaba ahora muy pero muy cerca de su oído. Su instinto le advirtió que esto era peligroso, intentó zafarse pero Global no se lo permitiría hasta que oyera lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Quisiera que me perdonaras Sarah.

\- No te preocupes, me estoy acostumbrando a tus desaguisados.- le respondió ocultando su nerviosismo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo perdón por lo de recién… o por lo que sucedió en la terraza… ni siquiera por las miradas que te he dado.- tragando saliva.- Quiero que me perdones por haberte abandonado en ese hotel… fui un desgraciado… no supe nunca cuánto daño te hice y aunque sinceramente nunca fue mi intención eso no es excusa… si hubieses muerto por mi culpa creo que no lo hubiese soportado.

\- Sarah se soltó de forma violenta del agarre del ruso. Y volteándose sobre sí misma lo quedó mirando de frente con su rostro congestionado, con la respiración entre cortada y un notable temblor en sus labios.

\- ¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?

Global iba a contestar, pero justo en ese instante aparece por el sendero Betty que aunque venía con el semblante afable de siempre, ésta cambio radicalmente cuando se percató de cómo se encontraba Sarah. Con una fría expresión que era absolutamente intimidante y que el ruso jamás pensó que ella podría tener lo increpó.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- sin dejar por un minuto de observar al oficial. Y caminando en dirección a Sarah que de a poco iba recobrando su aplomo.- ¿Estás bien Sarah?

\- Sí todo está bien.- obligándose a sonreír.- Donald me envió una carta… y me ha emocionado un poco.

Betty asintió para nada convencida, pero tenía claro que este no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para hacer preguntas. Seguía con los ojos clavados en el ruso que había vuelto también a su gélida expresión de siempre.

\- Querida, Lisa ha despertado, no he querido sacarla del coche. Benjamín esta con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida?- le respondió Sarah volviendo a su tono de siempre y olvidando de un plumazo el incidente anterior.- Con permiso Bruno, debo atender a mi hija… quedas en tu casa.

\- Muchas gracias, pero yo ya debo retirarme.- cuadrándose y clavando su gorra hasta las cejas.- Que se encuentren bien, fue un gusto volver a verla.

Betty iba a caminar junto a Sarah, pero desistió de su intento. Mirando alegremente a su concuñada le dice que se adelante y que ella va a dejar al Capitán Global.- qué_ clases de modales tendríamos si lo dejamos partir así no más_.- Le dijo. A lo que Sarah con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos consintió y mirando por última vez a Global se marchó.

\- Bueno capitán me acompaña.

\- Sí por supuesto.

Le respondió con la guardia totalmente en alto. Ya se había dado cuenta que esta menuda y linda mujer tenía un ingenio muy hábil. Por lo que no debía descuidarse si no podría caer preso de sus propias palabras. La miró de reojo y notó que sus ojos que tradicionalmente son afables, estaban ahora con un frío vacío, era una dureza que calaba de tal magnitud que él siendo un oficial veterano, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda.

\- Me pregunto qué podrá haberle escrito Donald, para haber dejado en ese estado casi catatónico a Sarah.- girando su rostro hacia él.- ¿No lo sabe usted por casualidad?

\- No es mi costumbre el leer la correspondencia ajena.

\- No se ofenda capitán, pensé que Donald podía haberle comentado.- mirando nuevamente hacia adelante.- Sabe esta situación me recordó algo que sucedió hace varios años atrás. Recuerdo que estábamos viendo la televisión y en un extra de noticias apareció un periodista hablando sobre los abusos cometidos en el exterminio Kurdo… y de pronto apareció usted… Sarah se puso igual a como hace un instante.- mirándolo de soslayo.- ¿Curioso verdad?

Global la miró directamente a los ojos aceptando solapadamente este desafío que le estaba presentando esta mujer. Con su expresión serena solo asintió, sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera podría traicionarlo. Sin cortar el contacto visual pudo ver con alivio que ahí ya estaba el auto esperando para llevarlo a Londres.

\- Agradezco su gentil ofrecimiento de acompañarme, hasta el auto.- estirándole la mano.- Ya no le quito mas el tiempo. No quiero que por mi culpa se pierda el pastel.

\- Oh no es ninguna molestia capitán.- aceptando su mano.- Solo hay una cosa que quisiera pedirle a título personal… ¿le incomodaría cumplirme esta solicitud?

\- Para nada, estoy a sus órdenes Betty.

\- Me alegra oír eso.- endureciendo todas las facciones de su rostro, como si mágicamente se hubiesen transformado en granito.- Quiero muchísimo a Sarah… muchísimo. También a Donald. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Y en nombre de eso le solicito ya que evidentemente Sarah se altera mucho con su presencia, que sus visitas a esta casa se limiten única y exclusivamente cuando acompañe a mi cuñado.

La mujer no esperó respuesta, con una leve inclinación de cabeza se retiró. Dejando al ex oficial soviético con un nudo en su garganta. Preguntándose hasta qué punto ella conocía sobre su pasado con Sarah.

))

* * *

Hola a todos, si estas leyendo esto es que has tenido el tiempo y cariño de leer este humilde trabajo... por ello nuevamente gracias.

Bueno en este capitulo ya se va dilucidando mas menos por donde va la trama... vuelvo a reiterarles que tengan la mente abierta que este es un universo alterno lleno de giros y sorpresas.

Espero disfruten el trabajo, cualquier duda consulta pueden hacerlo mediante reviews o mensajes privados. que encantada se los respondo. nuevamente este trabajo va dedicado a Fer sin él no seria posible.

Y muchas gracias a Monica por el tiempo de corregir y hermosear esta lectura. miles y miles de gracias.

nos vemos el prooooximo viernes con la entrega del capitulo tres.

saludos

jandy


	4. Es Mentira Que El Tiempo Sana Todo

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

Capítulo Tercero.

Es Mentira Que El Tiempo Sana Todo.

20 de Mayo de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Los ojos de Sarah estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Y aunque ya todo había terminado, su pena era algo muy difícil de controlar. Era como si ésta cayera gota a gota sobre el corazón hasta rebalsarlo… traspasando con creces aquella gracia ofrecida por Dios. En estos días le había sido imposible dormir o comer… si incluso hasta el respirar era un esfuerzo tremendo para ella.

\- Debes ser fuerte Sarah.

Le dijo Donald, sosteniéndola por el brazo mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa. Ella hizo el esfuerzo por sonreírle, pero no tuvo éxito sólo consiguió que nuevas lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas. Él la miró preocupado nunca la había visto así de abatida. Y casi más por un acto reflejo que por voluntad propia, le acarició el rostro de modo protector. A lo que ella reaccionó con un leve sollozo, mientras refugiaba su cabeza en su hombro. Y le presionaba con más fuerza el brazo que la sostenía.

\- Pediré unos días Sarah, no te dejaré sola.

Ella se limitó a consentir, ya casi no se sentía con fuerzas para nada. Apretó sus ojos pesadamente tratando de alejar la idea de que su padre ya no existía más. Un cúmulo de horribles sensaciones y culpas la recorrían castigándola duramente. Porque aunque era verdad que desde la adolescencia la relación entre padre e hija comenzó a distanciarse, hasta llegar a un punto en que entre ellos dos no existía nada más que una fría y distante cordialidad, también era cierto que ella lo quería muchísimo y fuese como fuese su relación él siempre la acompañó en cada evento importante de su vida. Sarah mordió con fuerza sus labios recriminándose que ella no haya sido capaz de acercársele en todos estos años, simplemente lo abandonó al olvido. Ya poco importaba quien tenía la culpa de este alejamiento. Lo único importante es que él ya no estaba y lo que es peor no pudo reconciliarse con él. Lo que sería una culpa que arrastraría hasta el último de sus días.

\- Bienvenidos a casa, señor… señora. Tengan la bondad.

Les dijo Meriedith, a la vez que les abría la puerta de entrada de la casa. Sarah apenas levantó la cabeza para saludar. Luego la giró ligeramente para atrás, comprobando que Esther y su marido venían con ellos.- _fue una fortuna que pudiera comunicarme con ellos y avisarles de papá_.- Pensó Sarah al recordar cómo esa fatídica madrugada Richard la llamó, avisándole que el padre de ambos se había internado producto de un infarto al miocardio. Ella desde el momento que recibió esa llamada tuvo la certeza absoluta que su padre no sobreviviría. Y dentro de toda la desesperación que la invadió, atinó a comunicarse con Esther, que al parecer tuvo exactamente la misma convicción que ella_.- eres demasiado cruel Richard.- _Se dijo para sí apretando los labios al rememorar como este la increpó por haber traído a Esther.

\- Tu casa siempre es tan agradable.- le dijo su hermana una vez que ya estaban dentro de la sala.- Es tan grato, el calor de hogar que siempre este lugar emana.

\- Muchas gracias, pero tomen asiento por favor.- le respondió a la vez que ella misma se sentaba. Y dirigiendo su mirada a Donald, que parado a su lado aún le sostenía la mano.- Querido ¿Nos acompañaras a cenar?

\- Por supuesto, sólo debo realizar un par de llamadas para coordinar unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con la comandancia. Por lo que me retiraré a mi despacho.- besando la mano de su mujer y dirigiéndose a los invitados.- Quedan en su casa.

Y se dio la media vuelta con ese aire marcial tan propio de él y que nunca le abandonaba, dejando a sus invitados y a Sarah en la sala. Esta última lo quedó mirando con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Desde el nacimiento de Elizabeth no se mostraba tan solicito para con ella.- _al parecer si me amas… a tu manera… pero me amas._\- Pensó para sí con una tibia alegría en su corazón.

\- Siempre me pregunté qué le habías visto a Donald… lo encontraba tan frio y serio.- Le dijo Esther con un suave tono de picardía.- Pero ya voy comenzando a entender que es lo qué te flechó de él.

\- Ah ¿Qué decías?- le respondió distraída y con una poco disimulada expresión de ensoñación. Pero sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza se dirigió al matrimonio.- Insisto en que deberían quedarse a alojar esta noche. Se les hará muy tarde y es una considerable distancia a cruzar.

\- Muchas gracias Sarah, pero no podemos aceptar.- intervino Benjamín.- Mañana debemos trabajar.

\- Además a nuestro pequeño lo dejamos en la casa de unos amigos. Y te mueres cuánto lo extraño… no soporto un día más lejos de él.

\- Debiste dejarlo aquí… te he dicho ya tantas veces que me gustaría que tu hijo compartiera con Elizabeth y Scott.

Sarah cortó su frase a la mitad y se giró rápidamente sobre sus hombros al sentir como unos livianos pasitos corrían hacia ella. A lo que la mujer inconscientemente dejó que una esplendida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, mientras recibía a su pequeña hija, que dichosa se arrojó a sus brazos. Que entre risas y exclamaciones le decía repetidamente qué feliz estaba de tenerla en casa nuevamente. Luego de un instante Sarah acomodó a su niña y la instó para que saludase a sus invitados. Ella con una impecable pose se inclina a sus tíos con tal formalidad, que los deja sorprendidos.

\- Estás muy grande Elizabeth.- le contesto Benjamín.- Y cada día más linda.

Esto provoca que la pequeña se sonroje y agache su cabeza.

\- Pero es verdad querida, que no te apene.- le ratificó Esther, que mirando a su hermana agrega.- Pero Sarah es increíble, esta niñita esta cada día más parecida a ti.

\- Elizabeth tus tíos te están dando un halago… ¿Qué debes decir pequeña?- le inquirió Sarah a la niña, que con mucho pudor sólo acierta a dar un tímido agradecimiento.- Eso pequeña, muy bien así se hace.- mirando para todos lados.- Y… ¿Dónde está tu tía Betty? que no ha venido a saludarnos.

\- Está en la pieza de Scott haciéndole curaciones.- con su rostro muy serio.- Él y Karl se cayeron de la punta de uno de los manzanos del jardín central. Yo los vi caer… iban de una en una rama tratando de sostenerse…fue como esas películas en cámara lenta mamá.

\- ¡Blimey!- exclamo Sarah espantada.- Pero se encuentran bien verdad. Como estos niños pueden hacer tantas locuras.

\- Es que Scott le apostó a Karl, que si se subía al manzano podría ver desde ahí Little Priors. Karl le dijo que estaban muy lejos y que no podría verse… se pusieron a discutir muy feo. Yo les decía que la vieja torre no les dejaría ver nada pero no me hicieron caso.- en casi un susurro de voz.- Nunca lo hacen mamá… y se subieron no más. Luego vi como las ramas se quebraban y cayeron los dos al suelo.

\- Creo que hice muy bien en dejar a mi hijo en Manchester.- intervino Esther con la primera sonrisa que esbozaba en días.- Es pequeño, pero con una fortaleza que te quedarías sin palabras. Creo que si juntamos a estos primos no quedaría un ladrillo en su lugar en todo SeaMirror.

Sarah intentó sonreír pero su espíritu estaba tan quebrado y débil que inconscientemente sus ojos la traicionaron derramando nuevas lágrimas por su rostro. Elizabeth se alarmó al ver a su mamá así y con una inocencia tan propia de sus años le tomó las manos y le dijo dulcemente:

\- Pero mamá no estés triste, Scott y Karl están bien. Tía Betty dijo que únicamente fueron magullones.

\- Lo sé mi pequeña.- haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se obliga a sonreír.- Ahora sé buena niña, ve donde tu papá y avísale que cenaremos en unos minutos más… no queremos que tus tíos se retrasen en su viaje.- besándole la mejilla.- Ahora ve.

La niña movió afirmativamente la cabeza y luego de despedirse de sus tíos, salió de la sala caminando lentamente. Cualquier niño de su edad hubiese salido corriendo alocadamente. Pero Elizabeth era diferente, sus maneras eran siempre reposadas con ademanes tan sutiles que parecían etéreos. Además tenía un refinamiento innato que se reflejaba en su impecable forma de hablar y sus modales perfectos. Todas las personas cuando recién la conocían les resultaba imposible creer que fuera una niña de tan solo de cuatro años. Si más parecía un adulto encerrado en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Pero por otro lado su personalidad era extremadamente retraída. Esto ya le había ocasionado más de un problema en la interacción con sus pares, quienes no entendían su timidez y la acusaban de fría, indiferente y orgullosa. Sarah se preocupó mucho por este comportamiento, pero Donald le restó importancia diciéndole que sólo era una etapa y que los años se encargarían de corregir está conducta.

\- Hola Lizzie… ¿A dónde vas?

Elizabeth que ya iba llegando a donde estaba la escala principal de la casa se giró lentamente hacia su interlocutor, haciendo que sus cabellos castaños floten graciosamente en el aire. Y encontrándose finalmente con el rostro de Karl que muy sonriente la observa.

\- Hola Karl.- viéndole el raspón en su frente y los parches en rodillas y codos.- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Sólo un poco… más me dolió el yodo y ese alcohol que usa tía Betty.- con expresión traviesa.- Pero peor le fue a Scott.

La niña rio quedamente.

\- Pero ¿A dónde ibas Lizzie?

\- Ups.- exclamó recordando el encargo de su madre.- Debo ir donde papá ¿Me acompañas?

\- Este no… quiero esperar a Scott… tía Betty me pidió que saliera, dijo que tenía que hablar seriamente con él.- un dejo de decepción se vio en rostro de la niña.- Pero nos veremos en la cena

\- ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

\- Hoy dormiré acá, mis papás se quedaron atascados en Londres.

\- ¡Qué buena noticia!

Exclamó con sincera alegría la niña, pero sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hacia el despacho y a la vez que se despedía de Karl, le volvía a repetir que estaba feliz que se quedara a alojar esta noche con ellos. El trayecto no fue mucho más largo hasta que se encontró con las enormes puertas de ébano que daban a la oficina de su padre. Elizabeth acercó su nariz a la abertura que quedaba entre la unión de ambas puertas y aspiró con fuerza el sutil aroma a tabaco que se colaba por ellas. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esta era la señal inequívoca que su padre se encontraba en casa.

Suavemente empujó las puertas y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el interior, donde pudo ver la majestuosa figura de su padre tras el escritorio. Tenía en una mano el teléfono y en la otra sostenía su tradicional cigarro apoyado en un cenicero atiborrado de colillas, hablaba fuerte de temas que resultaban incompresibles para ella. Sólo tenía la certeza que él no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que siguió avanzando hasta llegar al borde del escritorio. Y poniéndose en puntillas de pies pudo asomar sus ojos y observar curiosa la cubierta de la mesa.

\- No me sirven las excusas Henry, te quiero aquí en los próximos días con los informes que te encargué.- habló tajante por el teléfono Donald que justo en el momento en que se dio vuelta a apagar su cigarrillo pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo, que su pequeña hija estaba escondida tras el escritorio.- Bueno te espero por acá Henry y más vale que esos informes traigan buenas noticias… ahora tengo cosas que atender.

Y luego de cortar el teléfono exclamo:

\- Ya sé que estas ahí Elizabeth.

A lo que la pequeña niña salió de su escondite y soltando una suave risa traviesa lo quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes. Donald con el corazón derretido le abrió los brazos y su niña se lanzó feliz llenando de sonrisas y risas el despacho mientras su padre la lanzaba por los aires.

El rudo oficial de la Royal Navy, disfrutaba enormemente estos momentos que podía tener con su hija. Cuando estaba así con ella, sentía que todo su trabajo valía la pena. Llegar a casa después de una larga jornada y sentir su risa era algo que se había vuelto para él una necesidad. Y aunque Sarah se quejaba de que la consentía demasiado, él no se complicaba, era su pequeña princesa y mientras pudiese, le daría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

\- Qué haces aquí pequeña traviesa.- le dijo acomodándola en sus piernas.- Ya sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que entres cuando estoy fumando.

\- Es que ella me pidió que viniera a buscarte, por que servirán la cena más temprano.

\- El semblante de la niña se ensombreció al decir estas palabras. Lo que despertó las alarmas en Donald.

\- ¿Hay algo que te inquieta pequeña?

\- Mmmm sí.- mirando preocupada a su padre.- ¿Por qué mamá esta tan triste? ya no sonríe y llora mucho.

\- Es verdad tu madre está muy triste.- pasándose la mano por el mentón y preguntándose si sería conveniente ser él quien tratara este tema.- Y es porque ha recibido muy tristes noticias.

\- ¿Tristes noticias?

\- Sí Elizabeth.- decidiéndose finalmente.- Fueron noticias sobre tu abuelo.- tragando saliva y buscando el lenguaje adecuado.- Él se encontraba muy cansado… su corazón ya había trabajado mucho y aunque su vida había sido muy buena, decidió que era tiempo de descansar y reunirse con tu abuela.

\- ¿El abuelo murió?- le preguntó con sus ojos cristalizados.

\- Él movió afirmativamente su cabeza a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos y le contenía las lágrimas que escapaban profusas de sus pupilas.

\- Pero no debes ponerte triste, él está en un lugar mucho mejor… más feliz y tranquilo. Y junto a tu abuela ahora cuidarán de ti desde el cielo.

\- Pero no entiendo papá.- le dijo la niña entre lágrimas.- Si el abuelo ahora esta tan bien… ¿Por qué mamá sigue triste?

\- Bueno… la pena es algo inevitable. Las despedidas son siempre dolorosas y aunque tu mamá sabe que él está bien… aun así lo va extrañar.- suspirando con nostalgia.- Es la ley de la vida así como todos nacemos, también todos moriremos algún día.

\- Papá.- con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.- ¿Tú también te vas a morir?

\- Pues sí… no soy distinto a las demás personas y como tal algún día también moriré.

Elizabeth abrazó a su padre con fuerza y con sentidos y lastimeros sollozos se negó a aceptar esta realidad que su padre le había revelado. Él por su parte no hallaba la forma de poder darle consuelo a su hija que repetía incansablemente que no quería que él se muera.

\- Tienes que calmarte.- acariciándole el cabello.- Morir es sólo un cambio de estado, cuando crezcas podrás entenderlo mejor.- pero ella seguía inconsolable.- Elizabeth calma que aún yo no pienso morirme… mi corazón es mucho más fuerte que el de tu abuelo y pienso vivir muchísimo más años que él.

\- ¿De veras papá?- levantando intempestivamente su cabeza.- Me prometes que vivirás mucho mas años que el abuelo.

\- Te lo prometo.- le respondió con un nudo en el estómago.

\- Y me prometes también que te despedirás de mí antes de que te mueras… no te marcharas sin avisarme así como lo hizo el abuelo.

El hombre asiente con fuerza. Y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía a su hija colgada de su cuello besándolo efusivamente en la mejilla. Y aunque Donald se veía contento por fuera, sus ojos delataban lo triste que éste se encontraba. Y todo por hacerle una promesa a su hija que difícilmente podría cumplir. Él, como oficial de la Royal Navy, sabía que en cualquier momento podía ser llamado a cubrir Medio Oriente, África o cualquier zona que estuviese en conflicto.- _lo_ _siento Elizabeth_.- Se dijo con profundo dolor, entendiendo que como Scott, ella en cualquier momento podría quedarse sin padre.

* * *

22 de Mayo de 1993, Hospital de Valley Falls, Kansas.

Roy estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada del hospital, no había querido ingresar, estos lugares lo ponían incomodo; ya que muchos recuerdos tristes venían a su memoria. Y mientras estiraba sus largas piernas que recorrían casi tres peldaños, una torcida sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.- _hoy_ _fue mi primera vez manejado por la ciudad._\- Se repitió para sí orgulloso. Y es que tal proeza no era menor para un chico de solo trece años de edad, que le tocó manejar la destartalada camioneta de Pops, que venía sentado a su lado gritándole como un demonio, mientras sostenía a Joyce entre sus brazos que respiraba cada vez más agitada a la vez que su abultado vientre subía y bajaba con violencia.

El jovencito echó su cabeza hacia atrás y resopló cansado, haciendo volar sus rubios mechones de pelo. La excesiva adrenalina de conducir como enajenados por las calles de Valley Falls producto del prematuro nacimiento del hijo de Pops y Joyce. Lo había dejado en ese estado de letargo en el que ahora se encontraba. Inesperadamente esa extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho volvió a sobrecogerlo. La llegada de este nuevo bebé lo llenaba de miedos y dudas… Pensaba que quizás con un hijo propio ellos se olvidarían de él y sería dejado de lado. Sacudió su cabeza con violencia y se puso de pie alejando esas siniestras ideas de su cabeza.- _no debo tener miedo… ellos me quieren mucho_.- Se repitió en silencio. Y es que en verdad él recibía muestras diarias de ello. El afecto y atenciones que le prodigaba el matrimonio Hunter era algo que sólo le podrían brindar si lo considerasen su propio hijo. Respiró con calma debía mantenerse tranquilo, la llegada de este bebé solo aumentaría el número de integrantes de su familia. Porque él hace ya tiempo se sentía parte de los Hunter. Estas reflexiones lo calmaban de cierta manera pero no lograban del todo disipar las dudas que enturbiaban su corazón.

\- ¡ES UN VARÓN!

Fue el estruendoso grito que Pops lanzó apenas abrió la puerta de ingreso al hospital. Haciendo que la gente de la calle se detuviera a observar la jubilosa declaración del portentoso piloto. Roy sobresaltado corrió a su encuentro.- ¿_Ya nació?-_ Le pregunto inocentemente, a lo que Pops lo quedó mirando como si no entendiera el idioma que el chico hablaba. Y en un movimiento impulsivo lo abrazó con tanta efusividad que consiguió que este despegara sus pies del suelo.

\- Claro que sí muchacho… tu hermano ha nacido.

\- ¿Mi hermano?- repitió Roy, pestañeando rápidamente.

\- Pues claro.- dejando al chico en el suelo.- Qué otra cosa puede ser mi hijo sino tu hermano.

El niño sonrió con cierto pudor, asimilando las palabras que Pops acababa de decirle. Y sintió como una profunda alegría lo invadía por completo. Qué estúpido fue al pensar que la llegada de su hermano sería una amenaza para él. Y de una barrida todas esas dudas que lo atormentaban desaparecieron completamente de su corazón.

\- Así que ahora por fin me dejarás en paz con tus prácticas de futbol americano… Rick será tu nuevo compañero de juegos.

\- ¿Rick?

\- Sí Roy.- con un tono inusual de solemnidad.- Hemos decidido con Joyce llamarlo Richard en honor a tu padre… él era nuestro mejor amigo, le debemos mucho y es de justicia que nuestro hijo lleve su nombre.

El chiquillo quedó mirando al gran vikingo sin saber que decir. Y es qué le fue imposible poder responderle algo. Su corta edad e inexperiencia le hacían difícil el poder verbalizar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Era algo demasiado abrumador y potente, iba a agachar su cabeza no quería que Pops se burlara de sus lágrimas. Pero súbitamente algo en la mirada de Pops llamó poderosamente su atención provocándole un inusitado ataque de risa.

\- Pops tienes los ojos rojos… ¡Estuviste llorando!- en tono burlesco.- ¡Estuviste llorando!

\- Que… qué dices.- refregándose los ojos.- Los hombres no lloran o al menos los hombres de verdad.- y tomando una postura que lo hizo ver mucho más imponente de lo habitual. Y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y su rostro totalmente serio le dejó en claro a Roy que la broma había pasado.- Bueno muchacho es tiempo que conozcas a tu hermano, acompáñame.

Roy siguió calladamente al piloto. En su mente aún daban vueltas las palabras de Pops y saboreaba con alegría el término hermano. Era todo esto tan nuevo para él, se preguntaba cómo sería el compartir con su hermano y cómo debía comportarse con él. Miró de reojo al vikingo y se preguntó si Rick seria igual que él.- _será un bebe gigante y súper poderoso_.- Concluyó, analizando la situación.

\- Con Rick ahora en casa, Joyce no podrá volver a trabajar en la cafetería.- habló de repente Pops.- Por lo que deberemos hacer un pequeño esfuerzo todos nosotros.- el niño asintió.- Vas a acompañarme a las ferias desde ahora. Así podremos sumar otro número al espectáculo y cobrar más caro por presentación.- deteniendo en seco su andar.- ¿Estás de acuerdo Roy?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Volar es lo que más quiero en la vida.- con la mirada febril de emoción.

\- Bien muchacho bien.- desordenándole la cabellera.- Coordinaremos lo de tu escuela, no quiero que pierdas clases… ah y ni una palabra a Joyce… tú sabes que ella no es muy partidaria de esto y no quiero que se agite en estos momentos.

\- Sí Pops.

Respondió en forma automática el chico que ya imaginaba las aventuras que viviría saliendo junto a Pops. Pero lo que más lo emocionaba era saber que podría volar. Al fin tendría la oportunidad de poner en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido durante estos años.

Sus ensoñaciones eran tan profundas que ni siquiera se percató que habían entrado a la sala de maternidad. Este lugar era un largo pasillo lleno de mujeres con bebés en sus brazos. Algunos estaban durmiendo, otros estaban siendo amamantados. Esto último ruborizó al muchacho que rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Donde justo estaba Joyce sonriéndole con una visible expresión de cansancio.

\- Roy, mi niño… qué bueno que estas aquí. Me tenías tan preocupada, necesitaba saber cómo estabas.- con un reproche mira a Pops.- Hacerte manejar y en esas condiciones…

\- No te preocupes Joyce… yo estoy bien.

\- Fuiste muy, pero muy valiente.- le dijo con extrema ternura.- Eres mi héroe… mi querido niño.

\- Hablas en serio Joyce.- le dijo el niño mirándola con su torcida sonrisa y un poco de rubor en su rostro.- Sólo hice lo que cualquier hombre haría.

La mujer miró a su marido sabiendo que esas ideas que tenía el niño, él las había implantado en su cabeza. Y aunque no compartía el excesivo machismo que Pops le entregaba en sus enseñanzas si debía reconocerle que estaba haciendo de Roy un muchacho íntegro y de bien.

\- ¿Y dónde está Rick?- dijo el chico mirando para todos lados.

\- Aquí, mira ven acércate.- le respondió la mujer que le mostró una pequeña cuna de hospital que tenía a su lado.- Se quedó dormido, por eso la enfermera lo dejó aquí.

Roy caminó con cierta cautela. Pero el poco delicado empujón que Pops le dio, lo puso en un tris frente al bebé que dormía plácidamente. Sonrió de forma espontánea y miró en dirección a los Hunter. Al parecer la familia al fin estaba completa. Posó nuevamente los ojos en el bebé y aunque era bastante más pequeño a como se lo imaginaba, encontró que él era simplemente perfecto.

\- Como sólo tenía siete meses de gestación se ve más pequeño de lo normal… pero ya crecerá.- le dijo Pops, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Contestó Roy bastante desatento. Estaba más pendiente en poder tocar al pequeño Rick sin despertarlo que en esas explicaciones referentes a su tamaño. Y antes de que sus dedos pudieran siquiera rozar al bebé esté abrió sus ojos pareciendo que los fijaba directamente en el muchachito. Roy se asustó ante este inesperado movimiento pero luego lo quedó mirando y notó que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Joyce. Antes de que él pudiera comentar esta situación, el bebé se aferró firmemente al dedo del niño. Que nervioso miró a Pops no sabiendo qué hacer.

\- Contesta muchacho, no ves que tu hermano te esta saludando.- dijo Pops soltando una fuerte carcajada.

* * *

25 de Mayo de 1993, SeaMirror. Southampton.

\- Elizabeth no te levantaras de ese puesto hasta que te bebas por completo tu leche.

Le ordenó Sarah en forma tajante a su pequeña hija que la observaba con los ojos llorosos pero decididos en no obedecerle. Donald Hayes que ingresaba en ese momento al comedor de diario resopló contrariado al ver a su esposa nuevamente lidiando con el desayuno de su hija. Y es que ésta escena se repetía día con día, fastidiándole de sobremanera las mañanas que eran para él un instante sagrado, ya que eran las únicas horas en que él podía disfrutar de cierta paz y no ser interrumpido por su trabajo. Por lo mismo él había celebrado con entusiasmo que su mujer hubiera decidido trasladar el comedor de diario a la cocina de la casa. Nada mejor que la intimidad y tranquilidad que daba el calor de la lumbre sumado a la comodidad de tener todas las cosas a la mano para comenzar un día lleno de actividades y de paso darle un alivio al excesivo protocolo en el que sus vidas a veces se veían envueltas.

Por eso mientras tomaba asiento Donald decidió que hoy se le pondría término a este tormentoso ritual al que Elizabeth los estaba sometiendo cada desayuno.

\- ¿Por qué no obedeces a tu madre?

Sarah se puso en guardia, conocía perfectamente lo que esa expresión significaba en su marido por lo que trató de intervenir a favor de su hija. Pero el oficial la cortó en seco dándole a entender que sólo él se haría cargo del problema. Y mirando severamente a su hija repitió la pregunta.

\- No me gusta la leche papá.- le respondió la niña que aunque nerviosa le mantenía estoicamente la mirada.

\- Eres demasiado caprichosa para ser una niña tan pequeña.

\- No… no es capricho papá.- se apresuró en contestarle con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y qué razón o argumento de peso puedes tener para justificar este comportamiento.

\- Me da asco.- le respondió bajando la mirada.

\- Esa no es una razón válida.

\- Claro que sí, acaso papá no sabes de qué parte de la vaca sacan la leche... esta casi al lado de donde defecan.- le argumentó con una colorida expresión de repugnancia. A la cual Sarah apenas pudo contener la risa.- Además tomar leche no está bien… sabías que somos la única especie que toma leche de otra especie.

Los ojos de Donald se expandieron cuales platos, no era la primera vez que su hija salía con ese tipo de respuestas tan elaboradas. Carraspeo en varias ocasiones tratando de asimilar lo que ella le había dicho, pero no encontró ningún argumentó valido para poder desacreditar su posición. Miró a Sarah que seguía tratando de contener la risa y en sus ojos pudo ver la advertencia que ella le hiciera hace un tiempo sobre que adelantarle tanto el tema de los estudios y la lectura no sería del todo conveniente.

\- De donde sacaste semejante idea.- le espetó Donald que no dejaba de salir de su asombro.

\- Karl me lo leyó de una de sus revistas científicas papá.

Donald comenzó a refunfuñar por lo bajo. Seguramente ese mocoso era el culpable de la pataleta de su hija.- _qué se habrá creído este Karl… metiendo ideas extraña en la cabeza de mi Elizabeth_.- Masculló por lo bajo, mientras su mujer le tomaba la mano rogándole en silencio que por favor se calmara. Él cuando vio en el rostro de Sarah la aflicción que esta sentía, se obligó a respirar profundo y controlar su mal humor.

\- Muy bien Elizabeth.- la miró con el seño fruncido.- Sólo te daré dos alternativas leche o yogurt.

La niña parpadeo rápidamente, era esta una decisión difícil ya que ninguna de las dos era de su agrado. Pero la pequeña era inteligente y mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes, supo perfectamente que esto era lo máximo que podría conseguir de su padre.

\- Prefiero el yogurt.

\- Perfecto.- puntualizó satisfecho.- Desde mañana toda tu leche será reemplazada por yogurt… pero.- endureciendo cada una de sus facciones.- No permitiré otro berrinche así Elizabeth. La próxima vez no tendré tantas consideraciones.

\- No fue un berrinche papá.

Contestó la pequeña sin un atisbo de temor en su voz. Sino al contrario se podría decir que había hasta cierto desafío en ella. Lo que Donald no pasó por alto y dispuesto a corregir ese comportamiento iba a contestarle cuando Sarah intervino.

\- Cariño ya fue mucho por hoy… mejor deja todo ahí y sal donde tu primo a jugar ¿Verdad amor?- mirando suplicante a su marido, que asintió malhumorado.- Pero recuerda que a las once en punto comienza nuestra lección de piano.

La niña miró a su padre nuevamente y al comprobar que él también consiente. Pidió permiso y se levantó de la mesa victoriosa, rumbo al jardín donde se encontraban los chicos.

\- Es demasiado voluntariosa y con mucho carácter para ser tan pequeña… eso no me gusta Sarah.

\- Me pregunto de dónde lo habrá sacado.- le respondió en una lenta sonrisa.

\- Vaya querida encuentro un tanto injusto acarrear con toda la responsabilidad.- sonriéndole de la misma manera.- Tus genes también han aportado lo suyo. No digamos que tu carácter es del tipo pasivo.

\- Pues tienes toda la razón amor… la suavidad y dulzura de mi genio es una característica que te dedico única y exclusivamente a ti.

Él la tomó de la mano y se la besó con ternura. Estos gestos se estaban haciendo más habituales entre ambos. Lo que llenaba lentamente de alegría a Sarah haciéndola sentir cada vez más segura de que él estaba con ella porque la amaba y no porque fuera su mejor opción.

\- Señor.- interrumpió Meriedith.- El Capitán Global ha llegado ¿Le digo que lo espere?

Donald iba a replicar que no, que lo atendería de inmediato… pero hubo algo que lo hizo contenerse. Algo tan sutil como fugaz, y que solo él que conocía tan bien a su mujer pudo percibirlo. ¿Fue un pequeño temblor de nervios que vio en ella? A qué se debería ese estremecimiento que vio en sus labios y sintió en la mano que aún le sostenía.

\- Sí dígale que en unos minutos estaré con él. Mientras llévelo a mi despecho y ofrézcale algo.

\- Señor si me permite decirlo, en estos momentos el capitán se encuentra animadamente conversando con la señora Betty, sería una lástima interrumpirlos.

El rostro del oficial se relajó visiblemente.- _quizás solo sea eso_.- Pensó, a la vez que con un gesto le señalaba a Meriedith que estaba de acuerdo con su solicitud.

\- Sabes no me había percatado lo solicita que es Betty con Henry. Cada vez que viene a casa ella no se despega de su lado… ¿Tú crees que ella pueda tener algún interés en él?

Sarah casi se atraganta con su taza de té al oír las palabras de su marido. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el interés de Betty por estar cerca del ruso. Y aunque ella jamás le preguntó nada, existía un pacto tácito entre ellas de mantener al ex oficial soviético lo más lejos posible.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta la idea que Betty pueda rehacer su vida Sarah?

\- No es eso querido.- obligándose a sonar relajada.- Es sólo que cada vez que creo que te conozco por completo siempre sales con algo que me sorprende.- sonriéndole traviesamente.- Jamás pensé que dentro del cúmulo de cualidades que reúnes estaba también la de casamentero.

Donald rió de buena gana ante el comentario de su mujer. Pero ésta aunque reía junto a él, se mantenía en guardia hecha un atado de nervios. Sabía perfectamente que debía hablar con su marido respecto a Global, antes de que la situación pudiera malinterpretarse. Pero interiormente ella se negaba a hacerlo, finalmente estaba consiguiendo llegar a un punto en la relación con Donald en que se sentía segura y querida por él. Contarle podría alejarlo. No sería capaz de entender su pasado. Él era tan estricto que estaba segura que si él hubiese conocido este hecho antes, simplemente no se hubiese casado con ella.- si_ lo supieras ¿Qué pensarías de mí?_\- Era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente, sin saber que hacer al respecto.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a recibir a Henry?

Ella asintió suavemente y sin que él se lo ofreciera ella se colgó firmemente de su brazo. Donald sonrió complacido siempre le ha gustado el que ella busque de una u otra forma su refugio. Se quedó un instante contemplándola, definitivamente Sarah había sido todo un hallazgo en su vida. Era la más perfecta amiga y compañera, apoyaba con ahincó y pasión todas las empresas que él emprendía, sus consejos eran siempre precisos y atinados. Tanto así que ya se había hecho habitual en él consultarle su parecer… Y con el tiempo ella además…

\- Sabes querida, estos días en casa me han hecho darme cuenta que hace ya muchísimo tiempo que no tomo vacaciones.- mirándola fijamente.- Estoy tratando de solucionar unos pendientes pero si todo sale bien podría disponer de un mes ¿Te agrada la idea?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! Es una idea maravillosa.- le contestó con el rostro desbordando felicidad.

\- Sí, quiero aprovechar de pasar tiempo con Elizabeth y también con Scott. Creo que he descuidado un poco mi rol en esta casa y te he dejado muy sola.

\- Yo sé que tu trabajo es difícil y muy demandante amor.

\- Eso no es excusa.- dijo tajante.- A parte también necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros.

La respuesta de ella se quedó en el aire, el trayecto ya se había terminado y podían ver como Global y Betty se ponían de pie para recibirlos. La inglesa abandonó su expresión de profunda alegría que le había provocado las palabras de su marido reemplazándolas por una de intensa sorpresa al ver que el ruso tenía un gran hematoma en su frente. Que aunque trataba de disimularlo era imposible que éste pasara desapercibido.

\- ¡Blimey! Que te ocurrió Bruno.

\- No es nada.- tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.- Creo que me crucé en medio de una misión comando y un misil se estrelló en mi cara.

Donald lejos de molestarse soltó una gran y sonora carcajada. Y palmoteando con fuerza el hombro de su compañero de armas, no pudo evitar burlarse.

\- Quien lo diría. Un experimentado oficial como tú fue sorprendido por el ataque de unos niños.

\- Es que los años no pasan en vano y las nuevas generaciones nos pisan los talones.- riendo también.- Fueron muy eficientes ni siquiera pude rescatar a la rehén.

Como el matrimonio no entendía a lo que se refería, Betty intervino.

\- Lisa es el rehén y Scott y Karl son los encargados de rescatarla. Si no me equivoco el escenario es ahora la selva amazónica.

\- ¡Ay no!- exclamó Sarah.- Mi pequeña se pasará horas amarrada a un árbol esperando que la rescaten. Mejor iré donde ella y comenzaremos de inmediato con su lección de piano.- mirando a su concuñada.- ¿Me acompañas Betty?

Y salió en dirección al jardín. Betty que se disculpó con los hombres salió tras ella indicándole que los niños estaban por el otro lado.

Donald por su parte quedó observando a Global. Su precepción de hace un instante, la pudo ahora confirmar definitivamente. A Sarah no le era grata la presencia de Henry, pero cuál sería la causa de ello, se preguntaba. Su mujer era la persona menos prejuiciosa que él conocía. Ésta característica incluso le había acarreado más de una complicación. Pero si no era por prejuicios, cuál sería la causa de este rechazo. Él tenía perfectamente claro que nada sacaría preguntándoselo directamente a ella, sabía que Sarah le tenía ciertas reservas y cuando no quería compartir con él algo por voluntad propia no existía manera en que él pudiera indagarlas. Suspiró algo molesto y notó que el ruso aún permanecía mirando en dirección hacia las dos mujeres.- _quizás sólo sean celos._\- Divagó y una idea cruzo intempestivamente por su cabeza.

\- Henry dime qué tipo de interés tienes tú en Betty.

El ruso se gira violentamente hacia Donald dejando caer su pipa de las manos y con los ojos muy abiertos le exclama:

\- ¡Qué estás diciendo!

* * *

28 de Mayo de 1993, Biblioteca Nacional, Beijing.

\- Zor ahora quiero que observes esto muy bien.- le dijo Anzor el menor de los tres maestros rusos, que abriendo una caja, deslumbra al muchacho con la belleza de las distintas gemas que ésta contenía.- Hay aquí once amatistas, nueve aguamarinas, dieciocho cuarzos, quince ojos de tigre, catorce ámbares y diez zafiros.

\- Son hermosos maestro.

\- Obsérvalas bien, quiero que las memorices todas.- el chico lo miró concentrado y asintió.- Muy bien entonces dime cuántas gemas hay.- le preguntó mientras cerraba la caja.

\- A ver.- cerrando los ojos.- Nueve aguamarinas, dieciocho cuarzos, once amatistas, quince ojos de tigre, catorce ámbares y diez zafiros.- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Anzor guardó profundo silencio por varios minutos, dejando intrigado al niño que lo observaba sin entender su comportamiento. Luego de un rato el hombre tomó la caja y abriéndola le ordenó al niño que sacara los ojos de tigre y que los contara.

\- Está bien.- y tomándolas de una a una comenzó a contarlas. Cuando terminó, su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.- Maestro hay catorce ojos de tigre ¡Pero usted me dijo que eran quince!

\- Es verdad Zor, pero también te dije que observaras bien.

El niño lo miró ofuscado, había tenido que trabajar muy duro para poder desarrollar su memoria fotográfica. Y ahora que siente que ha podido dominarla, su maestro descaradamente le hace trampa. Y es que con los maestros es siempre lo mismo. En todos sus ejercicios ya sea en los de deducción, de lógica o estrategia había escondida alguna trampa. Pero en todo caso no podía negar que estas actividades eran mucho más entretenidas que las otras clases más tradicionales como las de algebra o historia.

\- Zor hoy has aprendido una lección importante… sólo puedes confiar en lo que tus sentidos te revelan y no en lo que las personas te dicen.- con una expresión solemne.- Las personas no son de fiar. Nunca confíes en nadie Zor.

El chico movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Asegurándose que este consejo no lo olvidaría jamás en su vida. en eso la puerta de la sala de la biblioteca se abrió ingresando por ella los otros dos hermanos que traían esa inconfundible expresión de siniestra frialdad.

\- Anzor ¿Muestra algún progreso nuestro aprendiz?- preguntó Iván el más viejo de los tres hermanos.

\- Más de lo calculado.- y conociendo a sus hermanos supo que estos querían habla con él. Por ello le ordenó a Zor salir de la sala.- ¿Díganme que ha sucedido?

\- Nuestro mecenas y protector… salió mucho más hábil de lo presupuestado. Hizo una jugada realmente maestra, que de cierta forma consolida definitivamente nuestra posición en este país.

\- ¿Y qué es lo ha hecho?- inquirió Anzor a la vez que se ponía de pie.

\- De propia boca del presidente del partido comunista nos hemos enterado que casará a su hija con el líder de las fuerzas militares de China.

\- ¿Al que apodan el regente?

\- Pues el mismo

\- Pobre muchachita, solo tiene diecinueve años y ese tipo es un viejo.- reflexiono Anzor.- Entonces nuestros planes con Zor se modificarán.

\- En absoluto Anzor todo sigue igual.- contesto con dureza Iván.- Ya conseguimos que ese alcohólico de Yeltsin se quedara con la presidencia de Rusia… y aunque es un tanto impredecible su comportamiento, le es agradable a los norteamericanos y como confían en él, podremos trabajar tranquilos.

\- Sólo debemos ver la forma en que podremos introducir allá el mismo modelo económico que estamos imponiendo aquí.- terció Nicholas.- La _Economía Socialista De Mercado,_ será la llave que nos lleve de nuevo al poder.

Anzor guardó silencio. Pensando que lo dicho por su hermano era la más absoluta verdad. Su fracaso en las políticas económicas fue lo que hizo colapsar las bases del antiguo régimen socialista. No fue el poder bélico del enemigo, ni la presión internacional, ni mucho menos la influencia de la ideología occidental. Sólo el vil dinero era el único y exclusivo causante de su caída y también éste sería el que llevaría a su nación al pináculo de la supremacía hegemónica, que era a lo que ellos aspiraban. Por eso con sus hermanos hacía tiempo habían decidido que lo mejor para derrotar a los occidentales era ganarles en el terreno que siempre se han sentido superiores.- _jugaremos con sus propias reglas y venceremos_.- Sentenció para sí.

\- De eso no te preocupes, los mismos americanos están interesados en poner sus garras en el mercado ruso, por lo que se encargarán de facilitarnos todas las herramientas para ello.- intervino Iván.- Pero lo que no saben es que será bajo nuestros propios términos.

\- Y ahora cuando se consolide este matrimonio controlaremos el poder político y militar de China.- decretó con entusiasmo Nicholas, que se sorprendió, al ver que su hermano menor se mantuviera pensativo.- ¿Qué sucede Anzor?

\- Ustedes dan por hecho que a esta mocosa la podremos manipular a nuestro entero antojo… pero… ella es peligrosa tiene ideas propias y no se dejará manipular para nuestro beneficio.

\- Tu observación no ha revelado nada que nosotros ya no supiéramos.- le espeto fríamente el mayor de ellos.- Para eso tendremos a Zor… ese es su papel en este teatro.

\- Pero solo es un niño.- trató de abogar Anzor.

\- Y está creciendo.- respondió con ironía Nicholas.- Y muy rápidamente.

\- Su trabajo será asegurarse de mantener siempre sometido a este gobierno a nuestra voluntad. Y en ese escenario la futura esposa del regente tendrá un rol vital.- concluyó Iván mirando duramente a Anzor que sólo agachó su cabeza.

\- Y si nuestros informantes tienen razón.- sonriendo con sarcasmo.- El regente está imposibilitado en poder complacer a su esposa…

\- Lo cual hará que el trabajo de nuestro Zor no sea tan desagradable.

Los hermanos sonrieron silenciosamente, ya saboreando los frutos que el futuro les deparaba. Sólo Anzor permanecía con su rostro inexpresivo, él seguía pensando que Zor sólo era un niño para estar disponiendo con él para empresas tan retorcidas como las que ellos planeaban.- _corromper el alma de un niño es algo que de una u otra manera se paga_.- Pensó con tristeza evocando en su mente la imagen del hijo de Darela.

* * *

31 de Mayo de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Esto me sucede a mí, por meterme donde nadie me llama.

Regañaba consigo misma Betty mientras colocaba otro par de vestidos más sobre la cama, que ya se encontraba abarrotada de ropa.- _además no tengo absolutamente nada que ponerme_.- Concluyó mentalmente poniéndose furiosa consigo misma. Sólo ahora caía en cuenta que en estos últimos seis años, únicamente se había dedicado a criar a Scott y las pocas salidas que realizó durante todo este tiempo fueron a las cenas de caridad que Sarah organizaba a nombre de Donald.

\- ¡Bloody hell! qué diantres es lo que se utiliza hoy en día en una cena casual.

Susurró pasándose la mano con cansancio por su frente. Trató de recordar el porqué no mandó al mismísimo demonio a Donald cuando comenzó a hablarle de lo conveniente que era Henry y de lo bien que le haría a ella rehacer su vida. Empujó con fuerza un montón de ropa y se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su cama.

\- Mmmm. Fue por Sarah… lo había olvidado.- se dijo con ironía.

Ella sabía perfectamente que algo ocurría u ocurrió entre su concuñada y ese ángel del demonio con bigotes. Donald había comenzado a sospechar que algo no andaba bien entre su mujer y el ruso, pero menos mal (o por desgracia) apuntó sus conclusiones hacia un extremo totalmente distinto.- _o sea yo_.- Se dijo con más resignación que rabia. Y es que no le quedaba de otra si no aceptaba ante su cuñado que era posible que tuviera algún tipo de interés por el ruso… la situación se mantendría. Y ahí sí, Donald podría enterarse de forma inadecuada de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Y eso haría sufrir a Sarah… que era algo que ella no podría permitirse. Sarah era más que su amiga… era su hermana del alma.

Se dirigió nuevamente al closet. Debía tener algo medianamente decente para la cena de esta noche, pensaba con resignación. Sutilmente la manilla de su puerta se giró y la puerta de su alcoba se abrió apenas. Deslizándose hasta el interior Sarah que con una palidez más intensa de lo habitual se mantenía en silencio con la espalda en la puerta y las manos empuñadas a la manilla como si aún no tuviera claro si debía huir o quedarse ahí.

\- ¡Sarah!- exclamó sorprendida Betty.- No te sentí entrar.

La mujer no contestó nada, seguía con el rostro cabizbajo dejando que varios mechones de su cabello cayeran de su frente. Betty sonrió con afecto, camino hacia su cama y tomando asiento le habló.

\- Vienes a conversar Sarah.- la mujer únicamente movió afirmativamente su cabeza.- Mmmm ya veo, me vienes a contar lo que sucedió en Rusia.- ella vuelve a asentir.- Entonces ven siéntate a mi lado.- Sarah caminó en completo silencio y se sentó muy cerca de Betty.- ¿Quieres algo querida… un vaso de agua?- ella negó con la cabeza.- Bueno entonces te escucho.

\- Cuando justo cumplí diecinueve años el conservatorio me invitó a una pasantía en el teatro Bolshoi por seis meses.- sonriendo tenuemente.- Acepté de inmediato, no me motivaba el tema político o lo misterioso e inexpugnable que era en ese tiempo la URSS. Sino única y exclusivamente el que allá se encontraban los mejores maestros de piano de todo el mundo. Y en ese tiempo yo pensaba que sólo la música iba a guiar mi destino.

\- Recuerdo haber leído algo en la prensa en ese tiempo.- reflexionó Betty.- Hubo algo de polémica.

\- Sí por la posición política de mi familia… decían que el que yo fuera a ese país era como una forma tácita de apoyar el régimen.- con el ceño fruncido.- Pero eso no es lo importante… Finalmente hice caso omiso a todas las limitaciones que me impusieron y viajé a la Unión Soviética, una vez ahí tuve bastantes dificultades con el idioma, yo manejaba menos de lo básico, pensé que sobre la marcha iría aprendiendo lo necesario. Pero el idioma me resultó en extremo difícil. Por lo que decidieron en el teatro ponerme un instructor que terminó siendo Bruno.- Betty notó como todos los músculos de su concuñada se contraían.- Desde un principio me resultó atractivo, ese aire distante y misterioso fue irresistible para una jovencita inexperta como era yo en ese tiempo… en su beneficio debo decir que jamás se me insinuó, yo fui quien lo persiguió, quien lo acosó hasta que finalmente terminamos convertidos en…

\- En amantes.- sentencio Betty.

\- Sí creo que ese es el término adecuado. Ya que mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto. En parte porque él en ese tiempo no podía tener pareja y por mi lado me daba cierto pudor el hablar del tema.

\- ¿Qué tanto… este… te comprometiste en esa relación Sarah?- la interpelada sólo la quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Ay Dios, tan enamorada estabas que ni pensaste…

\- Como una boba Betty.- le confesó con tristeza.- Cuando ya se terminó mi pasantía avisé a casa que permanecería unas semanas más en la Unión Soviética. So pretexto que quería recorrer el país y conocerlo, porque el trabajo en el teatro fue tan intenso que no se me permitió hacerlo. Con Bruno nos arrancamos a San Petersburgo… fue un sueño para mi conocer la capital del arte de Europa del Este.

\- La Venecia del Norte… sin duda una bella luna de miel para ustedes.- le dijo con melancolía Betty.

\- Así es, aunque Bruno insistía en llamarla Leningrado .- le respondió Sarah mientras secaba una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.- Maldición Betty, sabes yo era tan feliz en ese tiempo y sentía que todo iba tan bien entre nosotros.- bajando el tono de voz.- O al menos eso creía yo. Teníamos tantos planes, yo me mudaría a vivir a Moscú y trabajaría como concertista en alguno de los tantos teatros de la capital y él solicitaría una asignación permanente en esa misma zona. Estaba obnubilada en ese mundo de fantasía que estaba construyendo con él, que no vi las señales… o quizás simplemente nunca las hubo. Sólo sé que un día desperté en la habitación del hotel y Bruno simplemente no estaba.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Pues que no estaba!- le gritó con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas.- Desperté esa mañana miré a mi lado y él simplemente no estaba ya conmigo… pensé que estaba en el baño… o que había salido… o que lo habían llamado sus superiores ¡BLIMEY! Pensé tantas cosas.- le dijo con la voz desgarrada.- Todo con el afán de poder justificar lo obvio… pero a medida que pasaban las horas tuve que empezar a asumir una verdad que no podía negar por más tiempo. Él me había abandonado.

\- Desgraciado.- masculló Betty mientras abrazaba a su concuñada que lloraba en silencio.- Es un maldito traidor... por eso es que no me agradan los rusos.

\- Esa no es la peor parte querida Betty.- le contestó Sarah soltándose del abrazo.- Si así hubiese sido esto no hubiera pasado de una trágica anécdota de una incauta jovencita… pero para mi desgracia esto fue peor.- suspirando cansadamente.- Pasé todo el día encerrada en la habitación del hotel… lloré por horas hasta que cayó la noche. Y en ese momento casi como una autómata me levanté, me puse mi abrigo y salí a la calle. De ahí en más no recuerdo mucho, sólo sé que me dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía parar de llorar.- la voz de Sarah se hizo ajena, extraña como si fuese otra persona la que hablase por ella.- No recuerdo más… fue como si simplemente cerrara los ojos y después de muchísimo tiempo los volví a abrir. Y desperté en un lugar totalmente desconocido, habían varias personas y todas hablaban en inglés; Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta que se me acercó un médico y me explicó que me encontraba en dependencias de la embajada británica. Que la policía local me encontró tirada en una calle en un avanzado estado de hipotermia, pero que había tenido suerte y sólo por un pelo me libré de la muerte… aunque lamentaba mi pérdida.- con una triste sonrisa.- Han pasado como diez años y aun recuerdo esas palabras como si las hubiese oído recién ayer "_lamento su pérdida_".- echando su cabeza hacia atrás.- Recuerdo que en ese mismo momento ingresaron mis padres a la habitación, papá me rehuyó la mirada, no quiso verme a los ojos. En cambio mamá venía furiosa su rostro estaba hinchado por la rabia que sentía. Tanto así fue que apenas me tuvo cerca y sin importarle que hubiera más gente me abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.- ella instintivamente se tocó el rostro.- Desvergonzada… cómo pudiste, me decía una y otra vez. Yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba y eso al parecer más la alteraba… _siempre has sido una suelta de casco pero embarazarte Sarah ¡Que tenías en la cabeza_! Me gritó finalmente. Esas palabras me cayeron como un tempano de hielo.

\- ¿No te cuidaste?

\- Creo que es obvio que no me cuidé Betty.- le dijo con fastidio.- Yo aún no alcanzaba a asimilar esas palabras, cuando papá tomó mi mano y me explicó que entre el frío y la caída, terminé perdiendo la criatura. Y que la hemorragia fue lo que casi me costó la vida.

Sarah ya no dio más, esta historia estaba tan enterrada en su pasado que sacarla ahora a la luz era como irse desgarrando lentamente el pecho. Cubrió con sus manos su rostro y lloró amargamente al tener que enfrentar esta realidad que la entristecía y avergonzaba. Betty por su lado intentaba consolarla sin éxito, pudiendo finalmente completar el puzle que era para ella la vida de Sarah. Ahora entendía por qué esa nula relación que existió siempre entre su concuñada y su madre, la distancia que tomó de toda su familia, sus dificultades para quedar embarazada y el encierro que se auto impuso desde que llegó a SeaMirror. Solamente una duda tenía Betty… qué papel jugaba Donald en la vida de Sarah.

\- Dime querida quién más sabe sobre esta historia.

\- Aparte de tú y yo, no queda nadie más vivo que la sepa.

\- Y Bruno… es decir Henry ¿No lo sabe?

\- Por supuesto que no.- exclamó con cierta violencia.- Si nunca más lo vi. Hasta que apareció aquí en la recepción que hicimos en su honor.

\- Y ya estando acá. ¿Nunca se lo mencionaste?- le preguntó con cautela.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría hacerlo? ¿Qué ganaría al hacerlo? Humillarme aún más.- con una contenida rabia.- Yo ya me había desgraciado la vida… y él… bueno a él el destino pereció cobrárselas todas juntas.- recordando el atentado en Donetsk.- Por último Betty, aunque yo hubiese querido hacerlo jamás se dio la oportunidad para que conversaremos.

\- O sea ¿Nunca te has reunido con él fuera de SeaMirror?

\- Obviamente que no.- mirándola ofuscada.- ¿Qué me estas tratando de insinuar?

\- De insinuar nada.- manteniendo la calma y observándola detenidamente.- Únicamente quiero saber si te has reunido con él.

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo por qué hacerlo.- con un tono orgulloso y lleno de rabia.- Al contrario es él quien debe darme explicaciones ¡A mí! Y es lo que ha tratado de hacer todo este tiempo si no te has dado cuenta.

\- No tienes para que enojarte conmigo, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.- le respondió en el mismo tono.- Y no entiendo por qué te pones a la defensiva… ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de reunirte con él?

\- Yo amo a Donald… lo amo más que a mi propia vida.- le respondió con tono derrotado.- Pero cada vez que Bruno aparece me pasan cosas… a veces siento verdadero odio hacia su persona, me dan ganas de golpearlo, de abofetearlo y refregarle en su cara todo el daño que me ha hecho… en cambio en otras ocasiones siento mucha lástima por él, le ha tocado una vida muy dura y mucho de su forma de ser se debe a lo duro que le ha tocado vivir.- temblando sutilmente.- Por último hay veces en que …

\- Te preguntas que hubiese pasado si él no se hubiese marchado esa noche.- le susurró comprensivamente Betty. A lo que ella sólo asintió.- Tranquila querida todo estará bien… esto que te sucede es normal.

\- Cómo va a ser normal.- sollozando nuevamente. –Que fantasee con la vida que pude tener con un hombre que no es mi marido. Pero yo amo a Donald… créeme, lo amo. Si Bruno se fuera y desapareciera de mi vida yo seguiría feliz junto a Donald… en cambio si lo pierdo a él… yo… yo me muero.

\- Tienes una historia que concluir con ese hombre Sarah.-le dijo con ternura, casi como si se tratase de su propia hija.- Y mientras no la resuelvas.- tocándole su corazón.- Esa duda seguirá creciendo.

\- Tienes razón… pero ni siquiera sé ni cómo, ni cuándo hacerlo.

\- Bueno eso déjamelo a mí… yo tengo cierta ventajas de acercarme a él.- tomándole la mano.- Mientras trata de ver cómo puedes hablar de esto con Donald.

\- ¡Con Donald! No bajo ningún motivo, eso jamás. Él no sería capaz de comprenderlo.

\- Pero Sarah…

\- ¡He dicho que no Betty!

La mujer acomodó su rubio cabello tras su oreja. Y decidió que por el momento dejaría el tema hasta aquí. Ya Sarah había tenido suficiente con todo lo que tuvo que confesar hoy.

\- Entonces por qué mejor no me ayudas a salir de este trance.-con un mohín divertido.- Mal que mal tú eres la culpable de que hoy tenga una romántica cena con ese pseudo galán y no sé qué demonios ponerme.- Sarah la quedó mirando y finalmente rio entornando sus ojos.

\- Estás completamente loca.

\- Pero mira querida éste vestido puede ser una muy buena opción.- mostrándole uno de los tantos que estaba tirado en la cama

\- Betty pero ese es el vestido que usaste para el funeral de Scott.- le respondió sorprendida.

\- El mensaje sería más que claro ¿No crees?

Ambas rieron más relajadas. Era eso algo necesario después de una charla con revelaciones tan profundas que aún daban vueltas en la cabeza de Betty. De pronto está se levanta de la cama como recordando algo.

\- Sarah ¿Y los niños?

\- Están en el jardín de abajo con Meriedith.

\- ¿Tú crees que estén bien?- le preguntó con una visible incertidumbre en sus ojos.

\- Pues qué pueden hacer ahí… sólo hay rosas… y la pileta

Dijo abriendo inmensamente sus ojos. Betty se paró de inmediato de la cama. Pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde. Un estruendoso ruido proveniente del exterior hizo que las dos mujeres se volteen lentamente en dirección a la ventana, y luego de unos eternos segundos de silencio escucharon gritar a Meriedith pidiendo auxilio, mientras unas burlescas risas infantiles se sienten débilmente.

\- Ahora qué habrán hecho este trió de delincuentes.- dijo con desesperación Betty saliendo rápidamente de su habitación.

* * *

31 de Mayo de 1993, Restaurant The King and I, Southampton.

Global llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando en el local.- _quizás se haya arrepentido a última hora_.- Especuló, mientras bebía una largo sorbo de su whisky. Luego de meditarlo un instante descartó esa idea de su cabeza, ella vendría sí o sí. No expondría jamás a Sarah y por mucho que detestara su presencia ella prefería compartir su ingrata compañía a que Donald apuntara sus sospechas hacia su concuñada. Dejó que el aire escapara con fuerza de sus pulmones.- _sólo es una cena y nada más._\- Se repitió mentalmente pero estaba seguro que esta cena sería aprovechada por la orgullosa viuda como una espléndida ocasión de aplicar los métodos de interrogación de Scotland Yard. Menos mal el apacible tono del local con sus inmaculadas murallas blancas habían logrado calmarlo dejando atrás la vorágine de dudas que lo invadían.

\- Buenas noches Henry, disculpe mi demora… inconvenientes domésticos de último minuto.

El oficial fue tomado por sorpresa, incluso le costó reconocer que quien tenía en frente era Betty. Estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre en su rol de madre con ropas más holgadas y su pelo recogido. En cambio ahora su largo pelo rubio suelto que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda le revelaba que era una mujer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Y qué decir de su apariencia ese ajustado vestido celeste corte Chanel hizo que contra su propia voluntad el ruso se quedara sin palabras.

\- ¿Tan molesto estás que no me dirigirás la palabra Henry?

\- No para nada… es solo que como inglesa pensé que la puntualidad era algo innato en ustedes.

\- Es que como soy galesa no me tomo tan a pecho eso de los horarios.

\- Vaya eso es algo de lo que no estaba enterado.- le dijo en una semi sonrisa, aliviado de que su invitada no llegara con la hostilidad de siempre.- ¿Quieres ordenar de inmediato?

\- Sí lo prefiero… no lo tomes a mal pero esto es bastante incómodo.

El asintió, concediéndole que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo, la situación era al menos bizarra. Ordenaron rápidamente, él como no entendía mucho de comida tailandesa se limitó a ordenar lo que le sonara menos asqueroso. Cuando finalmente les trajeron las bebidas Betty decidió romper el silencio y volvió a hablarle.

\- Creo que podríamos aprovechar este momento para hablar sin rodeos ¿No te parece?

\- Creo que es lo justo.- le respondió seriamente.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con Sarah?… ¿Quieres revivir el romance?- con cierta ironía.

\- No claro que no, eso murió hace ya mucho. Debo conversar con ella.- mirándola directamente a la cara.- Necesito tener una conversación con ella.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Sácame de una duda… ¿Estás preocupada por Sarah o por Donald? Eres una cuñada demasiado esmerada.

Había dicho esto con toda la intención posible, esperando que ella se molestara y se sintiera ofuscada con la grosera insinuación. Pero para su sorpresa la mujer lo quedó mirando con esos fríos ojos que ya una vez lo habían hecho sudar. Y soltando una suave risa le habló marcando con dureza cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que con una estrategia tan básica lograrás desviarme de mi objetivo?- Acomodándose sus cabellos.- Soy una mujer bastante segura de mí misma, quizás no estás acostumbrado a eso. Sé que te gusta involucrarte con muchachitas más ingenuas.

La expresión de Global se endureció y un cúmulo de gruesos epítetos se amontonaron entre sus dientes. Pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno. Estaba delante de una dama.

\- Sabes, a mí me gusta mucho leer novelas de crimen y misterio, ¿Has leído a Agatha Christie?- el aludido niega con la cabeza.- Mi personaje favorito es Miss Marple… ella siempre habla de la naturaleza humana y que no existen tanto las personalidades como los tipos de personas. Que finalmente todos nos parecemos a otra persona por lo cual terminamos actuando de forma muy similares.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de persona cree que soy?

\- Esa es una buena pregunta Henry… aun no lo sé.- bebiendo de su vaso.- Porque a pesar que tengo todos los argumentos necesarios para considerarte un rufián… no puedo evitar sentir que en el fondo eres una buena persona.- suspirando tranquilamente y relajando su expresión.- Por eso he venido hoy en son de paz, dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme.

El hombre quedó con la boca abierta no creyó que eso pensaba ella de él. La quedó mirando detenidamente y quizás por primera vez, sí la estaba mirando a ella. Y se dio cuenta que estaba delante de esos escasos y extraños seres humanos que en su propia esencia resultan fascinantes. Ahora entendía cómo alguien tan disperso como el hermano de Donald había caído rendido ante esta mujer que al parecer era capaz de navegar hasta por las profundidades más inexpugnables del alma humana.

\- Yo mismo me considero una persona desdeñable.- sacando su pipa.- Y no sólo por lo que le hice a Sarah… créeme he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. He sido desleal y cruel. Envidioso y acomplejado. Resentido y orgulloso. Pero ahora ya estoy en paz y no pretendo hacerle daño ni a Sarah ni mucho menos a Donald. El es mi único amigo y jamás le traicionaría.

\- No se puede fumar.

\- Perdón.- dijo algo sorprendió.

\- Aquí no se puede fumar Henry así que mejor guarda tu pipa.- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- Entiendo y sinceramente creo en sus buenas intenciones.- endureciendo sus facciones.- Pero tú sientes aun cosas por Sarah, eso la atormenta y tú lo sabes.

\- Pero qué quieres que haga… no puedo impedir sentir aún cosas por ella. Yo mismo pensé que eso estaba terminado.- se defendió calmadamente.

\- Podrías irte.- le espetó.

\- Aún no puedo…

En ese momento llegó el camarero con los platos. Los fuertes aromas de los condimentos y frutas marearon al ruso que tuvo el hondo deseo de pedirle al camarero que se llevara esa porquería y lo tirara en la basura. Pero qué diablos no le queda más que resistir con dignidad. Su compañera al contrario parecía feliz.

\- Y por qué no puedes irte.- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

\- Porque aún debo ayudar a Donald.

\- Eso es una excusa.- le cortó sin miramientos.- Yo supe que te ofrecieron un puesto muy importante en la base de Gibraltar, con una asignación más que generosa.- levantando sus amenazantes ojos.- No te irás hasta que hables con Sarah ¿Verdad?

Él no supo que decir, sólo guardó silencio se sintió por primera y quizás única vez en la vida desarmado.

\- Henry y si yo consigo que puedas hablar tranquilamente con Sarah… ¿Serías capaz de prometerme que te alejarías para siempre de la vida de ella?

Él la quedó mirando, la crudeza del ofrecimiento lo tomó tan desprevenido que no supo qué contestarle, en el fondo el sólo quería eso. Poder disculparse. Que ella pudiera entender que su actuar no fue tan cruel, lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor para ambos.

\- Quizás prefieras responderme cuando ya tengas algo en el estómago. Le dijo mirándolo sin ningún tipo de animosidad.

\- Lamento decirte que creo que me iré con el estómago vacío.- mirando con desconfianza su plato, como si este le fuera a atacar.- Esto es demasiado exótico para un paladar tan vulgar como el mío. Creo que la elección del local fue con cierta premeditación y alevosía.

\- No Henry.- apuntándolo con el tenedor.- Esto fue total y absoluta venganza. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Donald que tienes interés por mí?- enarcando las cejas.- Eso fue ofensivo.

\- Él me pilló de sorpresa, no supe qué decirle.- se defendió.

\- Eres muy poco ocurrente por lo que veo.- inesperadamente el semblante de la mujer se entristeció.- En realidad elegí este local porqué me recuerda mucho la estadía que tuvimos con Scott en Tailandia… fue la última antes de su accidente.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No tiene que hacerlo.- dejando que su vista se perdiera en los recuerdos.- Odié tanto ese lugar, los bichos, los mosquitos… el clima era un espanto uno andaba sudoroso todo el día… aunque hubiera tormenta. Pero sabes no hay día en que no recuerde ese lugar, a pesar de todo fui tan feliz ahí. Scott siempre fue un espíritu libre y creo que sólo allá se sintió a sus anchas. No hubo día que no me sonriera o me dijiera lo mucho que me amaba. Ahora que miro hacia atrás estoy segura que ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

\- Es una lástima que uno solo se da cuenta de eso, cuando éste ya ha pasado.

\- Si es verdad.- mirándolo distraída.- ¿Y cómo era Miho?

El ruso palidece súbitamente, nunca hablaba de este tema. No le gustaba hacerlo y menos con alguien que abiertamente le mostraba su hostilidad. Endureció toda la expresión de su rostro y tratando de hacer sonar duras sus palabras le dijo que ese tema no era para conversarlo con alguien como ella.

\- Vaya en verdad la querías mucho.- le dijo mirándolo con evidente empatía hacia su persona.- Pero no te sientas mal, no debes culparte por lo que pasó.

\- Creo que lo sienta, no es algo que te incumba Señora Hayes.

Los ojos del ruso destellaron algo muy parecido a la ira, haciendo que Betty contuviera el aliento, su objetivo ya lo había conseguido comprobando finalmente aquello que sólo suponía. Ahora más le valía bajar el tono de sus comentarios, Henry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y ella sinceramente se había excedido. Por lo que en un tono más amable rompió el tenso silencio que se instalo entre ellos.

\- Sí por supuesto. Pero como viuda de un oficial de la Royal Navy puedo decirle que nosotras sabemos perfectamente con quienes nos estamos casando. No tenemos por maridos oficinistas, ni banqueros. Sabemos cabalmente a los que nos exponemos cuando decimos "_acepto_".

\- Sí pero las heridas debemos vivirlas nosotros no nuestras familias.- le contestó en un tono más amable y bajando un poco las defensas.

\- Dime si el amor es verdadero… ¿Cuál es la diferencia de quien sobrevive?- dijo con evidente dolor en su voz la mujer antes de proseguir.- El tema es que ya no pueden estar juntos y ambos quedan esperando por el otro.

Global levantó la copa y brindo en honor a su acompañante. Después de mucho tiempo sufriendo por esta herida al fin oía algo que le hacía sentido. Y de cierta forma le daba un poco de resignación a la culpas que sentía por su familia perdida.

\- Por usted Betty.

\- ¿Por mí Henry?- tomando la copa.- Estás seguro… recuerda que en esta historia yo soy tu Némesis.

\- Por usted Betty.- volvió a repetirle.- _inogoda solntse ne davayte videt´lunu_

\- ¿Qué significa eso que acaba de decir?

\- Es un viejo proverbio ruso. Que quiere decir a veces el sol no nos deja ver la luna.

\- Ohhhh.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar antes que un fuerte rubor cubriera sus mejillas. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, en realidad hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le daba uno, que éste la tomó con tanta sorpresa que no pudo evitar el reaccionar como una chiquilla.- _Supongo que Sarah será el sol_.- Se dijo para sí con ironía.

\- Y creo que ya he meditado el tiempo suficiente la oferta que me has hecho.- le dijo Global después de un tiempo.

\- En verdad y cuál es su respuesta.

\- Acepto el trato que me ofreces, te doy mi palabra de honor que si me consigues el poder conversar tranquilamente con Sarah yo me marcharé muy lejos de su vida. Pero sólo una cosa.- carraspeando fuertemente.- Yo tengo una deuda moral con Donald y en lo que él solicite mi ayuda yo colaboraré con él sin dudarlo.

\- Me parece de toda justicia.- le contestó amigablemente.- Y eso nada más me confirma que en el fondo tú no eres una mala persona.

\- Y cuando podría ver a Sarah.

\- No desespere capitán.- en tono burlesco.- Te prometo que no te haré esperar mucho. A Sarah no le conviene tampoco seguir dilatando esta situación.

Él guardo silencio, se preguntaba si Sarah hablaría también con Donald sobre este tema. No podía negar que la sola idea de que esto ocurriese le revolvía las entrañas. Apreciaba en verdad al inglés y por lo que lo conocía, esta verdad no le haría ningún bien es más podría poner en un riesgo innecesario la estabilidad y felicidad de su matrimonio.

\- Cuando se haría efectivo tu traslado a Gibraltar.- le preguntó Betty sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Estás desesperada por que me vaya Betty.- ironizó

\- No, no es eso.- bajando la guardia ante él.- Es sólo que pienso en lo que me dijo Sarah.- él la miró intrigado.- Que a ti te había tocado una vida muy dura y que por eso era así.

\- Así ¿Cómo?

\- Tan osco e introvertido.- sonriendo graciosamente.- Creo que a ti te ha faltado un verdadero amigo con quien conversar abiertamente. Donald es tu amigo pero por razones obvias hay temas con él que no puedes tratar

\- Tienes a alguien en mente

\- Sí.- sonriendo triunfalmente.- A mí.

Él quedó por cuarta vez en la noche sin saber qué contestarle.

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

\- Por supuesto… tú pasaras mucho tiempo solo en Gibraltar, donde tendrás mucho en que pensar. Y a mí me encanta tanto el recibir correspondencia.

Le dijo con un dulce sonrisa. El ruso la quedó mirando largamente. Quizás ella no era hermosa en el sentido tradicional de la palabra pero había algo en ella que le resultaba en verdad interesante.- _sin lugar a dudas es un ser humano singular_.- Se dijo para sí. Mientras denegaba con una cortés sonrisa el ofrecimiento de la mujer. Si iba a alejarse de los Hayes, lo haría de todo el clan.

) )

* * *

Hola nuevamente a todos.

Como siempre si estas leyendo estas palabras es por que te has dado el trabajo de leer esta historia que puede tener muchísimos baches pero que de lo único que no carece es de trabajo cariño y dedicación.

espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque es un capitulo mas denso. los siguientes serán mas resolutivos antes de volcarnos de lleno a la nueva generación.

Fer este capitulo va dedicado a ti, sin ti ni siquiera le tendría nombre a la obra... aun tenemos un laaaaaargo trabajo. Así que espero sigas con el animo arriba. Monica gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia de corregir mis atrocidades ortográficas y presentar esto de forma decente.

un beso a todos y nos vemos no este jueves sino el próximo jueves.

gracias totales


	5. Miro hacia atrás y Busco mis Recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

Libro Primero: Karl.

Capítulo Cuarto:

Miro Hacia Atrás Y Busco Entre Mis Recuerdos.

* * *

15 de Agosto de 1993, Pittsburgh, Kansas.

\- Ese niño no puede entrar a este bar.- amenazó desafiante el cantinero dueño de esa taberna.

\- ¿A qué niño te refieres?… Yo no veo a ningún niño por aquí sino solo a hombres.

Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Pops Hunter al cantinero. Y girándose sobre sus pasos caminó hacia él con pie firme, encarándole toda su humanidad de forma peligrosa. Dejándo en claro con su actitud que él no era un hombre al que le gustaba y menos aun obedecía a las amenazas.

\- Si estás viendo a algún niño aquí señálamelo.

El cantinero quedó mirando fijamente al hombre y echando un vistazo al grupo que lo acompañaba decidió rectificar.- _estos matones son capaces de destruirme todo el local.-_ Pensó para sí y tragando saliva reencauzo el curso de la conversación.

\- Está bien.- dijo con falsa dureza.- Pero no pienso venderle al muchacho ni una gota de alcohol, ¿Estamos claros?

Pops le sonrió con suficiencia mientras le ordenó que llevara cervezas a la mesa que ellos ocuparían. Había pensado que quizás este hombrecillo le daría más guerra para que el muchacho ingresara, pero nuevamente su aspecto y el de sus socios del Circo Aéreo fue el aliciente preciso para que el cantinero decidiera enmendar su actitud. Roy que estaba a su lado lo miraba con los ojos destellantes de admiración, definitivamente con cada cosa que este vikingo hacia despertaba en el niño una idolatría que rápidamente lo elevó a la categoría de héroe y modelo a seguir. Ya que ese respeto que imponía con su sola presencia era algo que él quería emular para sí mismo.

\- Este tarado te trató como un niño porque no vio como volaste allá afuera hace un rato.- le dijo Pops mientras tomaba asiento junto al resto.

\- Es verdad.- intervino Gary.- Esos trucos que realizaste dejaron a la gente con la boca abierta.

\- Esto te traerá mucha suerte con las chicas… los aviones son imanes para las mujeres.

Tercio otro de los integrantes del grupo. A lo que los demás hombres celebraron con fuertes risotadas y rudos golpes en la espalda de Roy. Que solo atinaba a sonreír con cierta vanidad y orgullo a la vez.

\- Pero deberás hacer mas ejercicios, para desarrollar tus músculos.- le indicó uno de los pilotos mostrándole su grueso y bien torneado bíceps.- Esto es lo que le encanta a las chicas… a los flacuchos siempre les toca la más fea del lote.- con sorna.- ¿No es verdad Gary?

\- Depende a que músculos te refieras, yo tengo otro.- haciendo referencia a sus caderas.- Igual de desarrollado que tus bíceps y tu hermana jamás se ha quejado de mis brazos delgados.

Todos ríen a carcajadas por la salida de Gary, que solo empina su jarra ante su compañero en son de paz. El que accede finalmente riendo con la respuesta del mecánico del grupo. Que se queda mirando a Roy de forma extraña.

\- Pensar que hace poco más de un mes te integraste al Circo Aéreo como un espectáculo de relleno. Y ahora eres prácticamente la atracción principal.

\- Es verdad.- intervino otro.- Tienes grandes capacidades… deberías estar con nosotros de forma permanente así te prepararíamos otras acrobacias y números por las cuales podríamos cobrar muchas más.

\- ¡No!- respondió tajantemente Pops haciendo caer con fuerza su mano sobre la mesa.- El chico tiene que estudiar y salir de la secundaria para que pueda convertirse en alguien con futuro.

\- Pero yo quiero ser piloto Pops.- intervino el Roy mirándolo con molestia, ya que él quería única y exclusivamente estar volando y no perdiendo tiempo en la esa aburrida sala de clases.- Es lo único que veo en mi futuro.

\- Con mayor razón, si quieres ser piloto debes tener una buena educación y prepararte como corresponde.

\- Yo no necesité del colegio para nada.- dijo otro con indiferencia.

\- Por eso mira donde estas.- le corto secamente Pops.- En un pueblo perdido en el mapa, sentado en una cantina de cuarta y rodeado de puros fracasados.

\- Tienes toda la razón.- tercio Gary entre risas.- Cada vez que no quieras estudiar Roy recuérdanos a nosotros… de seguro así te darás animo.

En la mesa todos los hombres guardaron silencio, mirándose unos a otros con un poco disimulada molestia. Pero sin quererlo pequeñas risas empezaron a colarse entre sus bocas hasta que estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas. Asumiendo que tales palabras eran verdad, pero qué diablos así es la vida.- _fracasados, pero de los mejores_.- Dijo uno de los más veteranos de la mesa lo que hizo que las jarras de cerveza se estrellaran con violencia entre el grupo de hombres. Mientras un desaliñado camarero colocaba en la mesa una helada gaseosa que adrede le remarco al niño que la observó desilusionado.

\- No me mires así muchacho.- le dijo Pops entre risas.- La ley es absolutamente clara… y Joyce también lo es.

\- Además uno de nosotros debe manejar de vuelta.- dijo el piloto de los grandes bíceps empinándose la jarra de cerveza.

En eso una música bastante lasciva hace que todos los comensales del bar fijen la atención en un rustico escenario del cual sale una mujer de piel morena bastante ligera de ropa. Esto llamó poderosamente la atención del chico. Y aunque esa presencia provoco en el cierto pudor, le fue imposible poder apartar los ojos de esa mujer.

\- Vamos Lorreine, que no vine aquí para verte con tanta ropa.

Gritó un hombre desde otra mesa que estaba más cerca del escenario. La mujer no lo tomó en cuenta y abriendo tenuemente sus bellos ojos color miel comenzó a cantar de forma bastante impersonal como si el público no existiera. Roy iba a hablarle a Pops pero se sorprendió de que este no mirara el espectáculo. Sino al contrario le estaba dando la espalda concentrándose única y exclusivamente en su nueva jarra de cerveza que chorreaba espuma.

\- ¿No te gusta el show Pops?

\- Este en particular no muchacho.- le contestó con su rostro serio.- No soy de los que disfruta viendo la decadencia de una mujer… esos espectáculos no son para mí.

\- ¿Decadencia?

\- Pero acaso no la has visto muchacho.- le dijo mirándolo intensamente.- Anda y mira los ojos de esa pobre mujer… ese es el resultado cuando equivocas el camino y en vez de perseguir tus sueños te dejas seducir por quimeras.

Roy tuvo la sensación que Pops conocía a la mujer que estaba en el escenario, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. La miró nuevamente y pudo entender a lo que el vikingo se refería. La mirada de la cantante era triste, extremadamente triste… tanto como la que su propio padre siempre tenía cuando se quedaba solo. El muchacho también le dio la espalda. E imitando a Pops se concentro en observar mejor su gaseosa antes que los recuerdos tristes vinieran a su memoria.

\- La vida es muy dura Roy, eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien ¿Verdad?- le hablo Pops acercándose al muchacho.- Pero al menos nosotros somos hombres y podemos defendernos contra la adversidad.- mostrándoles sus puños.- Y reinventar nuestro camino cada vez que nosotros queramos… en cambio para una mujer que no nace con suerte es todo mas difícil. No importa lo fuerte y determinadas que sean, nuestra sociedad se divierte aplastándolas y clavándole estigmas imposibles de borrar.- dejando escapar el aire de su pecho.- Por eso muchacho trátalas con respeto… uno puede tener aventuras y divertirse con ellas… pero no las engañes, no le vendas falsas ilusiones con el sólo afán de llevarlas a la cama. Eso no lo hacen los hombres.- mirando con una borrosa expresión mientras vaciaba su cerveza.- Y tú eres un hombre ¿O no muchacho?

\- ¡Yo soy un hombre como tú, Pops!

\- Eso es lo que quería oír!- celebra con entusiasmo abrazándolo como quien le va contar un secreto.- Por eso… lo que nosotros debemos hacer… lo que hacen los hombres como tú y yo. Es que cuando escogemos a la que será nuestra compañera.- sonriéndole con picardía.- Nosotros cuidamos de ellas, aunque nos veamos indiferentes y despreocupados velamos por ellas. Pero de una forma sutil. Sin que se den cuenta… porque si lo hacen ellas pueden trapear con nosotros, cuando una mujer se siente segura se aprovecha de nuestros sentimientos.

\- No entiendo Pops.- le respondió el niño confundido.

El corpulento piloto soltó una risotada, mientras otra jarra de cerveza llegaba a su mesa y él inmediatamente la dejaba a la mitad. Pero el chico le seguía insistiendo en que no entendía como debía tratar a una chica entonces.

\- No te atormentes tratando de entender ahora muchacho, cuando crezcas mis palabras te harán sentido.- con una expresión socarrona.- Lo importante al final es quererlas lo demás te lo enseñaran los años… y la experiencia.- le dijo esto último moviendo las cejas en forma cómplice.

\- Mmmmmmm experiencia.

Repitió el muchacho para sí, dibujándose al instante una torcida sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos algo de lo dicho por Pops había quedado bastante claro para él.

* * *

18 de Agosto de 1993, Hyde Park, Londres.

Betty permanecía sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Leyendo el último número de la revista _Vanity Fair_, que rezaba en su portada Des Palace Coup con una imagen gigante de Lady Di.- _es una verdadera tragedia el que ellos se divorcien… ¿Quien será nuestra futura reina ahora?_\- Se preguntó con autentica preocupación, ya que estos temas eran para ellas de vital importancia. Eso se debía a que realmente sentía que los pormenores de la familia real eran como lo de su propia familia. Y es que jamás olvidaría que fue gracias a sus fundaciones y becas que ella pudo torcerle la mano a un destino muy desgraciado que le toco e suerte.- _solo espero que no sea Camila… esa mujer fue una duda que jamás se resolvió.-_ Dijo en forma silente pensando en Sarah y la conversación que tendría hoy con el ruso. Instintivamente levantó sus ojos en dirección a donde su concuñada se encontraba y con una fría opresión en su corazón unas frases se colaron por su mente.- _ojala esta conversación le da paz a tu espíritu querida amiga y no termine alejándote de nosotros_.- Sentencio para sí misma sin un atisbo de pudor por su egoísmo, jamás se avergonzaba de lo que sentía.

\- ¡Tía Betty! ¡Tía Betty!

Apareció de improviso Karl, gritando desesperado. Sacando de cuajo a la mujer de sus pensamientos, que apenas lo vio frente a ella se levando de inmediato de la banca sumamente alarmada. Ya que éste venia corriendo con una gran hemorragia nasal que chorreaba profusamente manchándole toda su ropa.

\- Pero que te ha pasado.- fue lo único que atinó a decirle mientras trataba de detener la sangre que salía por su nariz.

\- Tía Betty, por favor… tiene que venir… Scott necesita ayuda urgente.- le gritó alejando su nariz de las manos de ella y tomándola de las manos para que la siga.

\- ¿A Scott…? ¡Que le sucedió a Scott!

\- Está peleando con unos chicos.- le explicó mientras la jalaba con mas premura.- Están en los juegos… tía apúrese son muchos.

Betty no pudo seguir escuchando su desconcierto era demasiado y sólo acertó a salir corriendo tras Karl que iba un par de pasos adelante instándola a que corriera más rápido, porque Scott estaba en peligro.- _peleándose ahora por Dios_.- Pensaba ella horrorizada, una cosa es que fuera travieso pero otra cosa muy distinta era que se transformara en un busca pleito a tan corta edad.

Después de menos de cinco minutos de desesperada carrera se abrió ante Betty un escenario que bordeaba el surrealismo. Vio que a su hijo estaba a horcajadas sobre otro niño bastante más grande que él, que recibía de forma implacable el castigo del mayor de los primos Hayes. Y mientras ella se acercaba veía como alrededor de su ellos había otros chicos que animaban acaloradamente la disputa. Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer se abrió paso entre estos y tomando a su hijo por la cintura lo levanto en el aire separándolo de su contrincante que como pudo salió arrastrandose del lugar.

\- ¡Scott Bernard!... Pero que significa este comportamiento.

Le gritó escandalizada la joven mujer, que trataba de controlar a como diera lugar al rebelde chico que se retorcía en sus brazos tratando de zafarse y poder seguir con la golpiza.

\- ¡Ya cálmate de una buena vez jovencito!

Le ordenaba ella a la vez que disolvía al singular público que se reunió a ver la improvisada disputa infantil. Bajó al niño de sus brazos y cuando se disponía a ponerlo en su lugar un terror frio recorrió toda su espina dorsal.- _ay Dios y ahora donde esta Lisa.-_ Se preguntó con la garganta apretada mirando para todos lados.

\- ¡Elizabeth!- gritó angustiada.- ¡Donde estas!

\- Mamá me estas gritando en mis oídos.

Le reclamó Scott separándose del lado de su mamá y sobándose bruscamente la mandíbula donde claramente había recibido varios golpes. Pero a su mamá eso ya no le interesaba, miraba hacia todos lados buscando al borde de la histeria a Lisa que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

\- Tía… Lizzie está acá.- le dijo Karl tirando de su pantalón.- La aparté de los otros chicos antes de ir por usted… no quería que la siguieran molestando.

Betty miró en la dirección que le apunto Karl a la vez que un mal presentimiento se grababa en su mente.- _otra vez la han estado molestando… esto ya se está saliendo de control_.- Pensó ella, a la vez que pudo divisar a la niña. Y con mucha pena observó que esta seguía arrodillada en el suelo con su vestido sucio y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Al parecer Lisa se estaba transformando en el blanco predilecto para los niños abusadores.

Betty tomó la mano de su hijo y se puso a caminar la distancia que los separaba de la niña. Y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que Scott tenía su puño roto. Tragó un montón de aire y con gran esfuerzo contuvo sus lágrimas. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su temple para que ellos la vieran tranquila y dueña de la situación. Y sentándose junto a Lisa dispuso a los niños a su lado.

\- Bueno niños ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que sucedió aquí?- inquirió Betty pasándole u pañuelo a Karl, que gracias a Dios ya no sangraba por su nariz.

\- Unos niños comenzaron a molestar a Elizabeth mamá.- respondió Scott sobándose sus manos heridas.- Verdad Karl que ellos fueron quienes comenzaron a molestarla.

El aludido asintió efusivamente:

\- Es verdad tía… y todo porque no quiso jugar con ellos. Lizzie no les dijo nada… y ellos comenzaron al tiro a molestarla.- enarcando sus cejas.- Ni siquiera querían jugar con ella en realidad, sólo querían las muñecas de Lizzie.

\- Pero como terminó esto a los golpes.- preguntó bordeando la exasperación Betty.

\- Es que mi prima empujó a una de las niñas… fue ese un movimiento excelente.- le celebró Scott divertido, que cortó de inmediato su risa al ver el severo rostro de su madre.- Después del empujón donde cayó la niña apareció un gordo asqueroso que empezó a zamarrear a Elizabeth.

\- Es verdad tía era un niño grande y gordo que terminó tirando a Lizzie al suelo.- con una inusual furia en sus ojos.- Y mi papá me ha dicho que a una mujer no se le toca… por eso fui a defender a Lizzie y le pegue a ese niño.- sentencio orgulloso.

\- Pero tú sabes que Karl no sabe pelear para nada mamá.- le corto Scott.- El gordo apenas lo vio a acercarse le abrió así una mano.- mostrándole un desproporcionado tamaño de la extremidad.- Y de un solo ¡Pum! Karl salió disparado por el suelo… y mamá debes entender con mi prima llorando y mi mejor amigo en el suelo… yo debía tomar cartas en el asunto… tío Donald dice que en su ausencia yo soy quien debe cuidar a la familia.

Betty iba a hablar pero el amigo de su hijo la interrumpió otra vez.

\- Tía y llegaron dos amigos del niño obeso y Scott se encargo de ellos también.- con expresión de asombro.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Tío Donald me enseñó bien.- mostrándole sus puños.- Y mas mis conocimientos de Mac Giver para salir de situaciones como esta hicieron el resto del trabajo.

Betty cerró los ojos por un instante, tratando de ver como encaraba esta situación porque aunque no podía aplaudir el que se trenzaran a golpes tampoco podía desconocer, el que fueran tan protectores y solidarios uno para con el otro. Eso era algo que la emocionaba; Sobre todo viendo como los dos chicos rodeaban tan cariñosamente a la niña que seguía sollozando.

\- Porque reaccionaste así tan violentamente Lisa, así no se comportan las señoritas… si te estaban molestando debiste ir por mí.

La niña permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y negándose a hablar. Se sentía muy avergonzada con todo lo ocurrido. Además aún estaba molesta de no haber podido defenderse por si misma. Pero Scott que estaba a su lado la instó a que de una buena vez le expliqué el porque ella reaccionó así.

\- Detesto mi nombre tía.

Habló de pronto la niña sin siquiera levantar la cabeza y sin poder evitar que fuertes sollozos la remecieran por completo. Betty trató de acogerla pero la niña se apartó bruscamente refugiándose aún más en sí misma, rechazando cualquier tipo de ayuda. Por lo que la madre de Scott decidió entonces optar por otra táctica.

\- Que dices pequeña como vas a odiar tu nombre.- sonriéndole dulcemente.- Si es tan lindo.

\- Pero mamá tu siempre discutes con tía Sarah por el nom…- se quedó callado al sentir el coscorrón que su madre le daba, por inoportuno.

\- A mí me gusta mucho tu nombre Lizzie.- le dijo con una esplendida sonrisa Karl.

\- Yo lo odio… siempre me molestan por culpa de él. Tengo que aguantar que me digan cosas tan feas… me comparan siempre con la reina… dicen que soy igual de fría que ella… que tengo su misma expresión gruñona y amargada… si hasta moneda me lanzan diciéndome que esas son mis fotos.

Betty abrió los ojos, no sabía que este amedrentamiento contra la pequeña esto fuera tan grave y aunque trato de sonar relajada, dudo en haberlo logrado con éxito.

\- Ay pero querida esas son tonterías infantiles… una niña tan inteligente como tú no debería hacer caso a esas bromas. Si a mí me dijeran que me parezco a una reina estaría encantada.

\- ¡Pero es un señora muy mala!- exclamó con frustración la niña.- En tus revistas siempre sale que no es una buena madre, que es fría… indolente. Que no quiere a sus hijos o a sus nietos… que no quiere a nadie solo a su corona.

\- Además es una señora muy pero muy vieja… que tiene siempre la misma arruga que se le pone al tío Donald cuando se enoja con Karl.- Betty mira a su hijo furiosa lo que hace que éste instintivamente se cubre su cabeza.- Pero porque te enojas … si es verdad mamá.

\- Pero ves tía hasta Scott se burla de mi nombre.- dijo con expresión inconsolable la pequeña.

Karl la miraba con muchísima pena, no le gustaba ver a la prima de su amigo tan triste. Y tomándole la mano a su tía le dice:

\- Debemos hacer algo tía Betty porque en verdad la molestan mucho.

La mujer acomodó sus desordenados cabellos, mientras tomaba a la niña en sus brazos y la sentaba en su regazo. Que aunque al principio se negó en hacerlo, terminó cediendo ante el abrazo de su tía. Que pensaba a marcha forzada como solucionar este drama, no quería abrumar en estos momentos a Sarah con estos problemas. Y Donald… suspiro contrariada su trabajo no le daba tiempo para encargarse de estas cosas.

\- Pero cuando yo te llamo Lisa nadie te molesta ¿Cierto?

\- Nadie me molesta… porque solo usted me dice así tía.

\- A mí me gusta mucho mas Lisa que Elizabeth.- le dijo Karl que gateo un par de pasos hasta donde estaba ella y colocando su rostro justo por debajo de su cara la miro a los ojos.- Creo que Lisa va mas contigo

\- ¿De veras Karl?- el chico le regala una esplendida sonrisa.- Pero si cambio mi nombre todos deberán decirme así, no quiero que nadie sepa que me llamo Elizabeth.

\- Querida de eso no te preocupes… déjaselo a su tía Betty.

\- Y desde ahora andarás siempre con nosotros… jugaremos a todo juntos. Así si alguien te vuelve a molestar yo estaré cerca para defenderte.

Le dijo Scott mostrándole sus maltrechos puños. A lo que Betty al verlo no puede evitar sentir como se le arruga el corazón al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones. Y dejando a la niña a un lado se acercó a Scott para examinarle sus manos. Y cuando intento tocarlas éste las retiró con una evidente muestra de dolor en su rostro.

\- Te peleas con tres chicos y no te quejas. Pero te toco tus manos y rezongas como una niñita.- con una mirada perversa.- Ya llegaremos a casa para curarte con alcohol y yodo.

El niño tragó un montón de saliva a la vez que miraba a su madre con ojos suplicantes. Podía ser valiente para muchas cosas, pero aun no era lo suficientemente valiente para resistir el alcohol y yodo de su madre. A su lado Karl reía burlonamente por la suerte de su amigo.

\- Yo menos mal me voy a casa.- le dijo triunfalmente.

\- ¡Claro que no!- saltó tajante Betty.- Yo misma hablare con tu madre para que te quedes esta noche con nosotros.

Su tono de voz fue autoritario sin darle ninguna chance a que el niño pudiera oponerse a su decisión, por lo que no le quedó otra que suspirar resignado y asumir que correría la misma suerte del alcohol y yodo de Scott. Betty pasó la mano por su frente con cansancio no le gustaba sonar tan dictatorial pero lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era a Margaret en su casa teniendo otro encuentro de aquellos con Donald.

\- Mamá a demorado mucho… ¿Por qué no pudimos acompañarla donde tío Richard?- preguntó Lisa de repente.

\- Porque tenían que hablar temas de adultos y ustedes solo molestan ahí.- contestó un poco nerviosa. Y poniéndose de pie exclamó.- Que les parece que para pasar este mal rato vamos todos a comer un helado.

Los tres niños gritaron felices y olvidándose de sus penas y heridas. Se pusieron de pie y salieron a toda carrera, salvo la pequeña Lisa que se quedó al lado de su tía Betty y mirándola le tiró de su pantalón.

\- Tía yo puedo tomar un helado de agua… es que no me gusta la leche congelada.

\- Por supuesto pequeña.- y tomándola de la mano caminó en orientación a los chicos.- Puedes pedir el helado que tú quieras.

\- Tía por culpa de esta reunión mamá estaba tan preocupada

Betty se quedó sin aire y rápidamente asintió para satisfacer la curiosidad de la niña y que ésta no le hiciera más pregunta. Mientras un tris de preocupación se enmarcó en su rostro, en verdad ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de Sarah.

\- Ojala todo este bien.- balbuceo para sí.

* * *

18 de Agosto de 1989, Hotel Hilton, Londres.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser ahora?

Se preguntó Global al sentir que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación. Él había solicitado expresamente que no fuera molestado, tuvo una mañana muy ajetreada como en general lo han sido estos dos últimos meses, donde casi no había parado en Londres. Donald le había encomendado visitar los distintos astilleros y fábricas de armamentos ubicados en Gales y también los de Escocia. El inglés estaba empecinado en demostrar que los recursos de la Royal Navy podrían administrarse mucho mejor. Por ello requería de su ayuda, para acreditarlo con hechos en el informe que presentaría directamente al alto mando. Por lo que ya mañana partiría nuevamente a Escocia a inspeccionar la más importante base de submarinos que tiene la Armada Británica. Ese era el motivo por el que no quería ser molestado, necesitaba descansar para estar con ánimo para la maratónica jornada de mañana.

\- Pensé que ya no me abrirías.- dijo Sarah parada en el umbral de la puerta y aunque una casi imperceptible sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro. Se notaba claramente que estaba nerviosa.- ¿Me permites pasar?

El ruso se apartó de la puerta y se quedó observándola sin palabras. Era como si su más recóndita y perversa fantasía se hiciera realidad justo hoy. Carraspeó con fuerza para tratar de mantenerse sereno y enfocado. Pero era esto muy difícil, pareciera que día con día Sarah se hacía más hermosa ante sus ojos. Le miraba sin disimulo su largo cabello castaño que caía como cascadas hasta su cintura y que sólo en raras ocasiones como esta tria suelto. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus inalcanzables ojos verdes que ahora lo miraban con desconfianza. Aunque él nunca ha podido olvidar que esos ojos en algún momento de su vida le pertenecieron.

\- Tantos años viviendo en Inglaterra y aun te hospedas en este hotel.- mirando donde poder sentarse.- Acaso no pretendes asentarte definitivamente.

\- Una casa se me hace inoficioso, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, una cama para dormir… una mesa para trabajar y la comida en el momento que la necesite… esto está bien para mí.

Ella aceptó con cierto escepticismo su respuesta y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía. Luego de eso instaló entre ellos un pesado silencio que en varias ocasiones ambos trataron de romper sin éxito. Estaban demasiado tensos y con la guardia muy en alto. Tal cual lo estaría una fiera esperando el próximo movimiento del cazador.

\- No esperaba tu visita Sarah

\- ¿De veras? Betty me dijo que tú querías hablar conmigo en privado y fuera de SeaMirror.- abriendo sus brazos.- Y bueno Bruno aquí estoy… tú dirás.

\- Betty me dijo que me avisaría con tiempo el día en que nos juntaríamos.

\- Si quieres me marcho y vuelvo cuando "_Betty_" te avise con anticipación mi venida.

Le contestó molesta la joven mujer. Y haciendo un ademan para salir de la habitación se paró de su silla. Pero el ruso no estaba para juegos hoy y tomándola firmemente de su brazo la obligó a mantenerse sentada Y aunque ella se resistió tratando de soltarse, terminó cediendo ante él de mala gana.

\- Ambos vamos a conversar Sarah.- le habló el oficial con una dura mueca en su rostro.- Y no me importa si el cielo se cae a pedazos… hoy tu me vas a escuchar.

Sarah entrecerró sus ojos de forma amenazante, al parecer tenía la intención de contestarle. Pero para sorpresa de Global ella decidió en último lugar guardar silencio y cruzándose de brazos le hizo un elocuente gesto de que era todo oídos.

\- ¿Quieres algo para beber Sarah?

\- ¡No!- le cortó en seco.- Quiero irme… quiero irme de aquí y no volver a verte nunca más en mi vida.

\- Descuida Sarah.- con una voz triste.- Después de hoy cumpliré tu deseo.

Ella sintió un leve vacio en su pecho ante las últimas palabras del ex oficial soviético. Y mordiéndose su labio inferior sintió que su último comentario estuvo de más. Definitivamente se estaba comportando como una chiquilla malcriada. Pero es que estaba tan confundida sobre que esperar o que hacer. Que lo único a lo que atinaba era a reaccionar de forma agresiva ante cualquier palabra que él le dirigiera.

\- Perdóname Bruno, no quise ser grosera.- le dijo mientras lentamente caminaba hacia él.- Pero trata de comprenderme… yo no puedo ser amable contigo… a pesar de la cantidad de años que han pasado. No puedo dejar de sentir rabia hacia ti… jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos. Y ahora casi diez años después te apareces no solo en mi vida… sino en mi casa… con en mi familia. Y pretendes que yo actué como si nada. Que te reciba feliz, con los brazos abiertos. Solo porque eres el fiel y devoto amigo de mi esposo.

\- Sarah por favor trata de entender.- le rogó Global.

\- Déjame terminar Bruno.- le interrumpió ella dándole la espalda.- Aunque tú no lo creas yo lo intente… ¡De veras créeme que lo intente! Al ver el sincero aprecio que Donald sentía por ti, traté de dejar mis resquemores a un lado. E hice el esfuerzo de recibirte siempre en forma amable y grata en mi casa. Sin jamás tratar de influir en mi marido… o de indisponerte ante él.- girándose y encarándolo de forma desafiante.- ¿Y que recibo de tu parte?... solo insinuaciones, frases inconvenientes, miradas lascivas y ese maldito afán de querer revivir de una u otra forma ese pasado que odio… que odio con toda mi alma.

Ella se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama permitiéndose que largos lamentos al fin salieran de su boca. Después de mucho reprimirse dejó que hoy finalmente su corazón expresara libremente lo que sentía. Y aunque trató de seguir hablando… esto le era imposible sus palabras salían a borbotones de su boca, era como un torrente que estuvo largamente contenido y hoy se desbordaba con furia sin detenerse hasta quedar completamente en calma. Y para sorpresa de Sarah sintió como el significado de estas palabras le quitaban un peso de encima, el saber que él la escuchaba y compartía su carga que jamás había confiado a ningún otro, ya que solo le pertenecían a él. Esto le reconfortaba enormemente ahora y conforme pasaban los segundos sentía que se aflojaban sus ataduras. Al fin se estaba sintiendo libre.

Global caminó hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la quedó observando en silencio. Esperó pacientemente a que ella se desahogara por completo. Hasta cuando sus ojos dejaron finalmente de llorar y guardo silencio.

\- Lo siento Sarah.

\- No es verdad Bruno.- le dijo calmadamente.- Tú no lo sientes, si así fuera no te empeñarías en seguir vinculado a mi vida… a veces creo que quieres verme así… pasándola tan mal.

\- Como puedes pensar eso.- le respondió con vehemencia.- Yo te amaba… tú sabes que te amaba… no quiero que sufras. Solo deseo que cerremos esta historia.

\- Extraña forma de amar tienes.- le dijo levantando su rostro sereno pero enjuagado en lagrimas.- Entonces si me amabas ¿Porque te fuiste?

El ruso aspiró hondo, el momento de hablar con la verdad había llegado. Era este el instante en que debía exorcizar a sus fantasmas.

\- Esa mañana desperté más temprano de lo habitual, mientras me acomodaba la ropa me quedé pegado observándote ahí sentado sobre la silla. Siempre me gustaba verte dormir, no sé porque pero me relajaba cuidarte hasta que llegaba el momento en que despertabas.- con un chasquido de sus labios.- Lo siento ese no es el tema… poco antes que dieran las ocho de la mañana me llaman de la recepción. Darela estaba ahí y necesitaba hablar conmigo de forma perentoria.

\- Sarah enarcó sus cejas, ese nombre le resultaba muy familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo al oficial ruso. Este contestó por ella.

\- Debes recordarlo, ese era el oficial del GRU que anduvo vigilando las dependencias del Bolshoi y que en más de una ocasión busco excusas para interrogarte.

\- Si ahora lo recuerdo… tú jamás se lo permitiste.- mirándolo con recelo.- ¿De qué quería hablar contigo?

\- Vino a advertirme que tú estabas en peligro.- ella se levantó de la cama y lo miró incrédula.- Vino a decirme que la KGB estaba tras tus pasos… supuestamente ellos habían descubierto que tu visita no era tan inocente y que en verdad eras un agente del imperio, que a través mío pretendías obtener valiosa información militar.

\- Pero eso es falso Bruno. Absurdamente falso.- le increpó indignada.- Acaso… ¿Tú le creíste?... por eso me dejaste

\- Él se plantó violentamente enfrentándola con el rostro lívido de ira.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! pero lo que yo creía poco importaba a esas alturas.- le respondió con furia.- Eso es lo que tú nunca entendiste, yo ya estaba en la mira de los agentes de inteligencia, mis constantes cuestionamientos al proceder de la administración me estaban pasando la cuenta.- con una frialdad en su voz.- Este idilio romántico era la excusa perfecta para pasarme por las armas y a ti utilizarte como rehén político.

La mirada de Sarah se endurecía con cada palabra que el ruso pronunciaba. Esta explicación lejos de hacerla comprender el actuar de Bruno la llenaba de más cólera. Por lo que haciendo pesar cada una de sus palabras le pregunto:

\- Aun no me dices porque te fuiste.

\- Como es que no lo entiendes Sarah…

Global no pudo terminar su frase por que la mujer le estrelló su mano en una fuertísima cachetada. Que hizo que el ruso volteara el rostro por el impacto.

\- Deja de tratarme como una estúpida.- le silbo ella con los dientes apretados.- La noche anterior me ofreciste matrimonio y una vida en que permaneceríamos siempre juntos… que te costó subir a nuestra habitación y explicarme esto mismo que me estás diciendo ahora ¡DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES!

\- No tuve opción.- bajando el rostro.- Darela me ofreció una chance para nosotros. Me daría una coartada siempre y cuando me fuera de inmediato con él. Así podríamos decir que era falso que estábamos juntos, ya que siempre estuve con él.

Ella camina hacia él y le levanta el rostro quedando muy cerca del suyo. Sus verdes ojos brillaban incandescentes, destilaban una rabia que él jamás había visto.

\- Eres un mentiroso, un mentiroso y un cobarde. Si tanto yo te hubiese importado ¿Por qué no me avisaste que la KGB venia tras de mí? O ¿Porque no me dejaste en la Embajada Británica?- con la mirada cargada de desprecio.- Sólo te importa tú y tu carrera.

\- ¡Bozhe Moy! Es que acaso no entiendes que no pude volver a ti porque te amaba demasiado… demasiado.

Le dijo tomándola intempestivamente de los hombros sosteniéndola con fuerza muy cerca de sí. Y con el aliento entrecortado comenzó a susurrarle.

\- No podía subir… no podía despertarte… no podía enfrentarte y decirte que ya no podríamos estar juntos. No tenía fuerza para ello Sarah. Ya que solo hubiese bastado con que tú me hubieses pedido una sola vez que permaneciéramos juntos. Y yo no hubiese tenido la fuerza para negarme, lo que hubiese acarreando la condenación automática para ambos… para ti.- acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.- Te dejé una carta explicándote todo lo que pasaba, que no tuvieras miedo Darela ya se había contactado con la Embajada Británica y ellos irían por ti.

\- Nadie me dijo nada.- le respondió bajando el rostro aun impactada por la confesión de Global.- Nadie me entrego tu carta… me quedé sola, tenia tanto miedo. Si solo hubiese sabido lo que pasaba… yo no habría enloquecido y nada de lo que después pasó… hubiese ocurrido.

Ella sintió la tentación de nuevamente derramar sus lágrimas. Pero no se lo permitió se obligó a ser fuerte y lo enfrentó mirándolo sin temor. Él por su parte necesitaba saber que había sucedido con ella… aún la tenia firmemente sujeta de los hombros y no pretendía soltarla hasta que ella le contase toda la verdad.

\- Que te ocurrio esa noche Sarah… porque estuviste perdida.- le preguntó levemente.- Por favor dime que te pasó.

\- Sinceramente no tengo muy claro lo que sucedió… supongo que estaba muy débil y me desmaye, debí golpearme al caer… ya que es la única forma en que logro explicarme el haber perdido la criatura que estaba esperando.

El tiempo pareció congelarse ante Global. Y lentamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a perder los colores y formas, incluso sus músculos parecían retorcerse bajo sus huesos. Mientras una cruenta voz se coló en su mente repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que ella le había pronunciado.- _no puede ser… un hijo… un hijo. Y yo los abandone… los deje tirados a su suerte… un hijo maldición Sarah estaba esperando un hijo mío.- _Se dijo con los dientes apretados mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ante el peso de esta revelación. Con mucho trabajo logro mantenerse de pie y firme ante ella. Sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, pero es que era imposible más bien dicho inconcebible que Sarah halla estado esperando un hijo de él.-_ si yo lo hubiese sabido_.- Pensó a la vez que volvía a mirarla porque ahora con esto, cambiaba todo… toda su historia con Sarah cambiaba.

\- ¿Estabas embarazada?

\- Yo no lo sabía Bruno… te lo juro nunca lo supe.- con el rostro cubierto en lagrimas.- Sólo me enteré cuando los médicos me comunicaron que lo había perdido. Fue horrible… me sentí morir… fue mi culpa Bruno yo debí saber que estaba embarazada. No entiendo como fui tan irresponsable… yo tengo la culpa de su muerte.- con desgarradores lamentos.- Aún hoy no dejo de recriminarme mi imprudente conducta… si no hubiese salido…

\- Oh Sarah… por favor perdóname.

Fue lo que le contestó Bruno, tomando a Sarah entre sus brazos y envolviéndola con gran ímpetu. Permitiéndole que ella llorara francamente sobre su pecho, y aunque él también sentía la tentación de llorar, porque su alma clamaba por el desahogo. Se obligó a mantenerse sereno preocupándose única y exclusivamente de contenerla a ella.

Permanecieron varios e interminables minutos así abrazados. Que para el ruso fueron como una pequeña estadía en el paraíso. Donde se colaron por sus sentidos ese embriagante aroma a violetas y roció, ese que tantas noche él se la pasó añorado volver a sentir. Porque a pesar que la noticia que recibió fue devastadora y de la cual probablemente jamás podría recuperarse. Tenerla al menos así aunque fuera por un instante, sería un recuerdo que valdría el precio de una vida entera.

\- Daría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás. Para haber sabido que esperabas un hijo mío.

\- Nuestra historia está llena de _cómo sería_… Bruno.

Le habló ella despegando el rostro de su pecho y observándolo con una expresión triste.

\- Si tan solo hubieses confiado en mí y me hubieses contado todo lo que estaba pasando ese día en el hotel. Pudimos haberle dado siquiera chance a nuestro…- su voz se quebró.- A nuestra familia.

\- Sarah yo en verdad lo lamento… me pasare la vida lamentando haberme ido ese día… te lo juro. Es el error con el que viviré para siempre.

\- Yo también pienso mucho en que sería de nosotros si te hubieses quedado conmigo.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Creo que pudimos haber sido felices.

Global la quedó mirando con los labios entreabiertos, aun tenia a Sarah sujeta entre sus brazos y un impulso incontrolable se apoderó de su ser y de su razón. Bajando quedamente su rostro hacia su boca que no le ofreció ninguna resistencia. Esa actitud tan vulnerable y dispuesta de ella terminó por barrer con sus últimas dudas que le ofreciera el sentido común, posando finalmente sus labios por sobre los de ella. Sintió casi de inmediato una corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde la medula hasta su cráneo a la vez que su boca se llenaba al sabor de las violetas. Pero inesperadamente algo rompió el encanto haciendo que el oficial abriera sus ojos y detuviera de inmediato el beso. Y lo que descubrió le desgarró el alma. Sarah permanecía inmóvil, con sus labios cerrados sin demostrar reacción alguna ante el beso que él le estaba dando. Global totalmente confundido la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- De lo que buscas Bruno, ya no queda nada.- le dijo ella suavemente mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos.- Cuando te vi por primera vez quedé convencida que no sentía absolutamente nada por ti… pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a verte con cierta regularidad empecé a cuestionarme muchas cosas.- mirándolo de una forma amarga casi compasiva.- Pero ya no tengo ninguna duda. Lo siento pero ya nada queda de lo que sentí por ti laguna vez.

El intentó hablarle pero no lo consiguió, sintió que todo lo que podría decirle esta de mas a estas alturas.

\- Te ame muchísimo eso tú siempre lo has sabido. Me entregué por entero a ti, confiando ciegamente en tu cariño. Creyendo que nada nos separaría.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Quizás por ello aún ahora ciento tanto miedo de entregarme por entero a Donald… si me vuelven a destruir el alma no tendré la fuerza de volver a ponerme de pie.

Él se acercó nuevamente a ella e intentó tomarla del brazo, pero ella sutilmente esquivó su agarre. Ya no estaba nerviosa ante él. Ya no era la misma persona que entrara a su habitación.

\- Después de lo que me sucedió contigo, jamás pensé que podría volver a enamorarme. En verdad ni siquiera soñé en que podría volver a sentir en mi corazón.- sonriendo de manera involuntaria.- Pero apareció Donald, desde el otro lado del salón sonriéndome con timidez y halagándome hasta mis defectos. Hablamos durante toda la fiesta estaba encantada con su figura tan segura, despejada y tranquila. Me conquistó de inmediato.- con un hilo de voz.- Yo no me lo propuse, ni menos lo planee. Pero todo en él me atraía y fascinaba… la fuerza de sus convicciones y la enorme pasión que pone en todas las cosas que realiza. Donald es alguien tan distinto a todo lo que yo había conocido, no es solo un hombre para amar sino también estaba lleno e cualidades dignas de admiración. Tú no sabes el orgullo que siento cada vez que estoy a su lado… para él nada es imposible todo lo consigue, incluso volvió a hacerme sentir viva.

\- Creo que puedo entenderte.

\- No lo entiendes… tú jamás has podido comprender la profundidad de mis sentimientos. Mi amor por él va mas allá de la razón… es una adicción sin la cual ya no podría vivir.- mirándolo con lastima.- Pero debo reconocer que gracias a ti hoy he podido ser totalmente consciente de los sentimientos que tengo por él.

Global quería salir a como dé lugar de esa habitación, estar escuchando la loas y alabanzas que Sarah le prodigaba a su marido. Eran para él una tortura insoportable, porque viéndola parada ahí frente a él con su voz serena y su mirada tranquila sabia que le hablaba con absoluta franqueza. Y eso le dolía.

\- Sabes Bruno cuantas veces te maldije en silencio cada vez que comprobaba que no podía ser madre. Sabes cuánto te odie cada vez que un aborto me impedía el poder darle un hijo Donald.

El oficial guardo silencio no había nada que pudiera decir ante eso.

\- Entiendo de cierta manera tu actuar.- respirando profundamente.- Y si las circunstancias hubiesen terminado de forma distinta, yo también actuaria más conciliadora. Pero entiendes que aunque no te guarde rencor… me es imposible compartir a tu lado sin recordar todo lo que destruimos. Porque no solo fue nuestra historia la que se perdió entre nosotros, también hay una criatura inocente que murió por nuestra imprudencia. Y ahora tengo una familia que es la única razón de mi existir… no permitiré que nada les ocurra… ya no ocultare mas lo que nos ha sucedido, ni disimulare lo mucho que me afecta tu presencia… ya no mas Bruno… nunca más.

Y dicho esto tomo su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta. En el último momento la voz del ruso hizo que se detuviera.

\- Aunque no me creas lo entiendo perfectamente… por eso me iré a Gibraltar. No me permitiré arruinar tu vida nuevamente.

Ella camino hacia él y le acaricio su mejilla casi de forma dulce.

\- No te odio Bruno… entiende eso por favor. Espero de corazón que puedas encontrar la felicidad… pero no puedo ser tu amiga… ni estar cerca de ti… hasta que pueda perdonarme a mí misma. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella le regaló una lenta sonrisa y abandonó la habitación. Dejando al oficial con el espíritu destruido y con una soledad que ni una vida entera de arrepentimiento sería capaz de llenar.

* * *

31 de Agosto de 1993, Valley Falls, Kansas.

\- ¡Ya está!- exclamó la mujer con una expresión de triunfo, pero notando de inmediato la carita llena de pena del bebé.- Pero no me mires así Rick, el baño tiene que terminar en algún momento.

Le habló cariñosamente Joyce a su bebé mientras lo envolvía en la toalla y comenzaba a secarle su cabello. Pero el pequeño con sus ojos llorosos se resistía a aceptar que el baño había terminado y con sus diminutas manitos estiradas, intentaba volver a como diera lugar al lavabo.

\- Pero no puedes estar más en el agua está ya se enfrió.- y secando con energía su pelo no pudo evitar reír divertida al ver la enmarañada cabeza de su hijo.- Tienes la misma rebelde cabellera que tu padre, si no te pongo atención esto crecerá como maleza.

El bebé la quedó mirando con sus intensísimos ojos azules, como si realmente pudiera entender lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Y esto no le agradase.

\- Vaya que eres obstinado Rick.- le dijo con un falso tono de regaño. Y haciéndole cosquillas en su barriga logro que el bebé carcajeara y borrara esa cara malhumorada.- Así me gusta Rick… te ves tan guapo cuando sonríes así.

Le dijo a la vez que lo envolvía en un paño y cargándolo en sus brazos abandonó el baño. Cuando caminaba hacia la sala pudo oír como de la radio salía una canción algo pasada de moda pero que hizo a Joyce llenarse de recuerdos.

\- Quieres oír una historia pequeño Rick.- el bebé agita sus bracitos como aceptando la invitación.- ¡Qué bien mi amor! Mira sabes… yo no he tenido una vida con grandes aventuras… nací y crecí en este pueblo y he trabajado en la misma cafetería desde hace ya tanto que creo que lo he olvidado… pero.- sonriéndole tiernamente.- Tengo una historia de amor tan especial, tan hermosa, como pocas personas la han tenido en su vida.

Y riendo como una jovencita enamorada se dio varios giros por la sala. Hasta que se decidió volver a la historia que le prometió contar a su hijo.

\- Un día en la cafetería llegó un hombre bastante atractivo pero de rostro malhumorado… _ese era tu padre_. La primera impresión que me llevé de él fue pésima, fue muy mal educado conmigo me dejo en evidencia ante mi jefe por lo que lo deteste de inmediato. Pero para mi mala suerte el que yo pensé que sería un cliente ocasional se transformó en un habitual de la cafetería, siempre llegaba a la misma hora todos los santos días. Y de alguna u otra forma se las ingeniaba para que yo fuera quien lo atendiera. Yo estaba convencida que él tenía algo de sádico porque se divertía enormemente haciéndome enojar. Por el contrario las chicas de la cafetería no dejaban de molestarme diciendome que él era mi enamorado.

Ella guardó silencio y una rara expresión de tristeza se dibujo en su perfil. Su bebé que la miraba atentamente parecía esperar que ella continuase con la historia.

\- Veo que te ha gustado la historia.- suspirando lentamente.- Yo Rick siempre he sido un poco boba en los temas del corazón, tengo dificultad en reconocer lo que tengo enfrente y de entender lo que le realmente estoy sintiendo. Pero para mí fortuna tu padre es un hombre con una voluntad incaudicable. Y pese a que su actitud para conmigo cambio yo seguí con mi modo prepotente hacia él, lleno de faltas de respeto siendo francamente grosera.- con un rubor en sus mejilla al recordar cómo se comportó con el.- Por un tiempo bastante largo todo se mantuvo igual entre nosotros. Nuestras dispuestas y regaños se hicieron una cosa habitual en la cafetería, en las cuales participan los clientes, mis compañeras e incluso mi jefe. Todo iba así hasta que un dia la madre de Roy me pidió que la acompañara a una fiesta… ella iría con su novio pero este andaba con un amigo. Por lo que me rogó que yo acompañara a ese mal tercio.- riendo divertida.- Yo no quería ir, no me gustan mucho las fiestas, además algo me decía que en todo esto había un asomo que no encajaba… y vaya que tenía razón Rick.- el bebé ríe ante la expresión de su madre.- Para que te cuento la cara que puse cuando descubrí que el mentado amigo no era otro que tu padre.

Y de improviso ella empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, haciendo que el bebé gritara encantado. Y tarareando una inteligible melodía Joyce siguió danzando por la sala esquivando muebles y sillones. Dejando que su mirada llena de ensueños fuera la que continuase con el relato.

\- Tu padre no me dio tiempo a irme y me tomó del brazo así con esa decisión tan propia de él me llevo a la pista y bailamos.- echando su cabeza hacia atrás.- Bailamos por horas sin decirnos una sola palabra. Hasta que de pronto la orquesta empezó a tocar una romántica balada… yo intente irme pero él me tomo firme del talle, poniéndome esa cara que pone cuando no encuentra sus puros. Me apegó a su cuerpo y bailamos esa hermosa balada.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá y elevando con sus brazos al bebé por sobre su cabeza. Lo quedó mirando encantada. Dejando que esos bellos recuerdos embriagaran su mente.

\- Rick justo así como estas ahora… me sentí yo en los brazos de tu padre. Mis defensas y prejuicios cayeron. Y ya no vi más al hombre desagradable empecinado en complicarme la vida. Si no vi a un hombre que sin decirme nada era capaz de hacerme sentir la mujer más maravillosamente dichosa del mundo.- una indiscreta lagrima cayo por sus ojos.- Creo que la música seguía sonando… no estoy segura en verdad, solo sé que los dos nos miramos a una tiempo ¿Cuánto duro? Ni aun no hoy he podido saberlo… sólo sé que nos acercamos y sonó un beso.

Inconscientemente se acaricio sus labios en una media sonrisa como si aun sintiese en ellos aquel beso que le prodigara el que es ahora su esposo.

\- Pero para nuestra mala fortuna, cuando solo llevábamos unas semanas de noviazgo el tuvo que salir rumbo a un conflicto en Centro América.- borrándose de improviso toda su alegría.- Él en esos años aun pertenecía a la marina y tuvo que irse… fueron meses horribles para mi, casi no tenía noticias de él… no dormía pensando en cómo se encontraría. Pero al final el llegó ileso volvió a mí y nunca más en la vida lo deje irse de mi lado.

Ella aun mantenía esa expresión triste en sus ojos. Ella y Pops tuvieron suerte la guerra solo les dejo cicatrices… en cambio el padre de Roy… sacudió su cabeza alejando ese recuerdo triste de sus amigos. Cuando fijó sus ojos en su pequeño se enterneció al ver que de este salía un indiscreto bostezo.- _es ya muy tarde_.- Pensó mientras caminó rumbo a la habitación para acostar a su bebé.

\- Otro día te contare la historia con más detalle.- arropando al pequeño en su pecho.- Sólo quiero que sepas mi vida, que desde ese beso ya jamás nunca aparte a tu padre de mi corazón… es verdad hemos tenido problemas y unas cuantas dificultades pero ¿Quién no los tiene? Lo importante al final mi amor….es saber que quien amas, también lo hace y está dispuesto a caminar a tu lado.

Joyce lo acomodó en su cuna dejándolo totalmente dormido. Y como era su costumbre lo quedó cuidando hasta asegurarse que su sueño fuera profundo. Se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla y darle su beso de las buenas noches. Y justo antes de salir de la habitación le dijo.

\- Ojala Rick que no hayas heredado mi corazón… se sufre demasiado con un corazón tan ciego y obstinado como el mío.

* * *

02 de Sdeptiembre de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- ¿Estás segura Lisa?

\- Si lo estoy Scott… lo escuchó todas las noches… no me deja dormir.- le respondió la niña a su primo que la observaba con rostro serio.- ¿Qué harán?

\- Pues no queda de otra que proceder con la operación Jerry.- volviéndose hacia donde estaba Karl le ordenó.- Entrégame la carnada.

El joven Riber con su rostro lleno de dudas le entregó un bolso con extremo cuidado. El cual es recibido por el niño, que con exagerada ceremonia saca de su interior lo que ellos denominaron carnada.

\- Pero eso es un emparedado Scott.- le dijo Lisa sorprendida al verlo.- ¡Y huele horrible!

\- Este no es un emparedado ordinario… Es la última creación de nuestro laboratorio… es la trampa infalible para ese ratón que te molesta en tu pieza prima.- abriéndolo con cuidado.- Mira este emparedado tiene tornillos, polvera, cascaras de huevo, cloro y moscas muertas con insecticidas entre otras cosas.

\- Yo creo que hubiese sido mejor idea haber traído la ratonera de mi casa.- intervino Karl nada convencido que este plan funcionase.- Este emparedado solo es un experimento… no sabemos si podrá tener éxito.

\- Pues claro que funcionara.- le respondió convencido.- Los ratones son muy inteligentes y reconocerían de inmediato la trampa… en cambio de este emparedado jamás sospecharan.

\- Pero lograran deshacerse de ese ratón.- preguntó Lisa también perdiendo la fe en el plan de su primo.- Quizás sea mejor que hablemos con mi mamá.

\- Tu tranquila esta misión está perfectamente bien planeada. Pondremos el emparedado detrás de tu velador… cuando el ratón sienta el olor de la cascara de huevo saldrá y se lo comerá. Y con la súper mezcla que le hemos puesto morirá envenenado antes de que sirvan la cena.

La madre de Lisa ingresó a la sala de música donde se encontraban los niños. Rápidamente Karl guardó la carnada en el bolso escondiéndola tras su espalda y sonriéndole inocentemente a la mujer que trae una poco agraciada frunción en su rostro.

\- Blimey… que horrible olor es el que hay en este lugar.

\- Karl piso una caca de perro tía Sarah.- respondió apresuradamente Scott, antes que su tía sospechara de su plan.

\- Pero por Dios pequeño ve al patio a limpiarte o mejor dale tus zapatos a Meriedith antes que conviertas este lugar en una cloaca.- le responde con una lenta sonrisa.- Ahora Elizabeth ven para acá que es hora de comenzar con tu lección de piano.

\- Me llamo ¡LISA! mamá.

Aclaró con molestia la pequeña niña que se enfurecía cada vez que la llamaban por su nombre. Sarah entorno sus ojos y una pequeña maldición en contra de su concuñada salió de su mente. Ya que esta fue la que acuño la idea en su hija de llamarse Lisa. Pero ya había decidido no darle más batalla a este tema, si ni siquiera contaba con el apoyo de Donald quien también había cedido al capricho de su pequeña. Optó que por ahora lo mejor era abrir las ventanas y decirles a los niños que la dejaran sola con _"Lisa_" para su lección de piano.

\- Después nos juntamos a jugar Lisa.

Le habló Scott en tono cómplice antes de abandonar la sala. Karl por su parte intentaba esconder como podía su oloroso paquete, pero de todas maneras se las ingenio para poder despedirse de la niña guiñándole un ojo que la hizo sonreír. Ella luego de verlos salir caminó donde su madre que ya se encontraba sentada en el banquillo frente al piano acomodando las partituras que verían hoy.

\- Practicaste tus ejercicios de calentamiento.- la niña mueve afirmativamente su cabeza.- Muy bien entonces comenzaremos con lo de siempre. Posiciona correctamente tus manos en el DO central.- ella supervisa el ejercicio pero a pesar de que Lisa lo hace muy bien este no es perfecto y ella le reacomoda la posición de sus muñecas.- No te olvides que tienes que relajarlas amor de lo contrario tus notas sonaran como si las percutara una maquina.

La niña la observaba atentamente, aprendiendo de memoria todos los consejos que su madre le daba. Lisa había descubierto que sentía una verdadera fascinación por el piano y soñaba algún día poder tocar tan maravillosamente como ella. Por eso no le importunaba estar casi tres horas diarias practicando una y otra vez estos ejercicios básicos. Que aunque eran tediosos los repetía sin protestar o reclamar ya que su madre le había dicho que debía repasarlos hasta que sus manos se acostumbraran tanto al piano que el teclado terminaría siendo una extensión de sus dedos.

\- Muy bien pequeña esta es la postura correcta, no olvides marcar siempre la posición de tus codos.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Ahora que practiquemos el Stccato… recuerdas lo que es.

Si mamá, es una técnica que consiste en acortar la duración de la figura de valor que aparece en el pentagrama o doble pentagrama.- elevando sus ojos y tratando de recordar algo.- Ah y su grafía en la partitura consiste en un punto que se coloca encima o debajo de la nota musical.

Sarah se quedó sorprendida mirando con la boca abierta a su hija. Ella simplemente es increíble, aprende todo con una rapidez y perfección que la dejaba sin palabras.- _eres como una pequeña esponja que absorbe todo el conocimiento que te entrego_.- Se dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente, pero había algo en ella que le recordaba en demasía a su marido. Y era que todo se lo tomaba tan en serio como si más que un pasatiempo este fuera un deber.

La mujer tomó las partituras que consistían en los ejercicios para la mano derecha e izquierda y sin dar más demora dio comienzo a la lección del día de hoy. Sarah a pesar del profundo amor que sentía por su hija no se permitía ser condescendiente con ella, por lo que era una profesora bastante estricta y es que además veía en ella mucho potencial y si en un futuro Lisa decidía seguir sus pasos, estos años serian vitales para su formación.

\- Lisa, esto se ejecuta articulando levemente la muñeca y moviendo más que nada el codo… así no vez.- le dice mostrándole como era la correcta ejecución de la técnica.- Sientes la diferencia de cómo emerge el sonido del piano.

\- ¿No estarás siendo demasiado severa Sarah?

La interrumpió sorpresivamente Donald que estaba parado solo unos pasos tras ella. Sorprendiéndolas a ambas que se voltearon rápidamente a verlo. Lisa al comprobar que la augusta figura de su padre se encontraba ahí, no pudo contenerse y exclamo jubilosa.- _papi has regresado_.- Pero sin abandonar en ningún momento la posición de sus manos sobre el teclado.

\- Me sorprende que el temido y respetado capitán Hayes me acuse a mí de ser severa.- le respondió Sarah a la vez que se levantaba del banquillo y caminaba hacia él.- Que alegría verte en casa querido… ¿Pero a qué se debe esta sorpresa?

\- Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones.- tomando la mano de su mujer.- Sé que me he demorado más de lo que prometí, pero ya finalmente estaré con ustedes un mes completo.

Lisa abandonó su puesto y corrió hacia su padre con sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo llenos de ilusión.- _entonces ahora tendrás tiempo para enseñarme a nadar papá_.- Él tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la posó sobres sus hombros.

\- Por supuesto que si.- le respondió con entusiasmo.- Y no solo haremos eso pequeña también saldremos a navegar… ya tienes edad suficiente para acompañarme en el Capitán Ahab.

\- Pero Donald si solo tiene cuatro años.- le interrumpió preocupada Sarah.- Además esta época del año no es muy buena para salir a navegar.

\- Tranquila Sarah yo a la edad de Lisa ya había recorrido todo el canal de la mancha y en una embarcación bastante más precaria que la nuestra.- y mirando a su hija que tenía la costumbre de ponerse la gorra de su padre le dice.- Ahora Lisa necesito que nos dejes solos a tu mamá y a mí para conversar.

Le pidió dejando a la pequeña en el suelo que sin quitarse la gorra se despidió de ellos y salió de la sala alegremente diciendo que iría donde los chicos.

\- En verdad me preocupa que lleves a Elizabeth a navegar. Es tan pequeña si al menos ya supiera nadar.

\- Se llama Lisa querida.- Sarah gira sus ojos con molestia.- No te pongas así, a mí tampoco me cayó en gracia que rechazara su nombre. Pero debes reconocer que desde que adoptó este apelativo se le va más segura y ya no ha tenido tantos problemas con los otros chicos.

La mujer asintió resignada. Lo que su marido le decía era completamente cierto, desde ese día de la pelea de los niños en el parque el hostigamiento hacia su hija había cesado casi por completo. Ella a su vez demostró más seguridad y una personalidad bastante fuerte que se debe en parte a la gran influencia de Scott y Karl que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

\- Si tienes razón supongo.- y colgándose de su brazo.- Pero no rehúyas del tema de que Lisa es muy pequeña para salir contigo… me da miedo que algo pueda sucederle.

\- Sarah acaso me crees capaz de exponer a nuestra hija a algún peligro estúpido.- besándole su mano.- Consérvate tranquila… si ya tengo todo dispuesto para salir mañana con Lisa y Scott.

\- Y Karl.

El oficial ingles pego un gruñido de molestia ante las últimas palabras de su mujer_.- ya debería empezar a cobrarles manutención a John y Margaret_.- Pensó contrariado de tener siempre a ese chico metido en su casa. No tenía nada en específico contra el muchacho, al contrario lo encontraba gentil y bien educado. Pero verlo a cada instante era restregarle ese odioso pasado cuando tuvo que deshacerse de Little Priors

\- De ninguna manera este es un viaje especial… solo de la familia.

\- Pero si el casi se ha criado con nosotros Donald.

\- Y que quieres Sarah que le de mi apellido también.- le dijo con evidente molestia y evitando el mirarla a los ojos.- O que lo incluya en el testamento.

Esta reacción provoca una suave risilla en su mujer.

\- No claro que no mi amor… pero se razonable los chicos se programaron para pasar el fin de semana juntos no pretenderás dejarlo aquí solo con nosotras.- tomándole el mentón y obligándolo a que lo mirase.- Por favor Donald deja que los acompañe… hazlo por mí.

El hombre se quedó refunfuñando por lo bajo. Pero sin que jamás lo quisiera reconocer él, de una manera u otra terminaba cediendo a los deseos de su mujer. Que siempre que posaba sobre él esa mirada cargada de promesas y misterios a él no le quedaba más que consentir a sus caprichos.

\- Muy bien tú ganas.- le cortó con un falso tono de molestia.- Pero solo lo hago porque no quiero que a mi vuelta estés enojada.- acercándose a su rostro.- Porque apenas lo haga quiero que me acompañes a un viaje.

\- Mmmmmmm señor oficial.- apegando todo su cuerpo a el de él.- Es ese tiempo que me prometió sólo para nosotros.- él asiente.- Mmmm pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

\- Por supuesto que no… Es sólo que la salida de Henry a Gibraltar me hizo en extremo difícil coordinar la fecha.

Apenas pronuncio este nombre una evidente expresión de molestia se asomó en las facciones de Sarah. Donald pudo verla claramente y esto le irrito de sobremanera… estas reacciones cada vez le sonaban más extrañas dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Ya estaba seguro que no era por celos hacia Betty y aunque había intentado hablar de eso, ella le rehuía el tema con un indisimulado nerviosismo.- _esto es algo mas_.- Medito en su interior y esa sola idea lo inundo de una rabia de proporciones. Se alejó con cierta brusquedad de su mujer sin mediar palabra se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Hablare con Betty para que aliste a los niños mañana… te veré para el almuerzo.

Sarah pudo responder un entrecortado.- _si.-_ A la vez que su mente se castigaba por haber demostrado esa reacción refleja que Bruno provoca en ella.- _debo hablar con Donald… si no lo hago lo puedo estar perdiendo para siempre.- _Se dijo con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Sera que esta pesadilla nunca tendrá fin.

* * *

02 de Septiembre de 1993, Biblioteca Nacional, Beijing.

Sostenía con firmeza la pieza en su mano izquierda mientras sus ojos analizaban con extrema frialdad las piezas restantes, tratando de dilucidar donde esta encajaba. Pero como no tenia éxito decidió cerrar sus ojos tratando de poder recrear en su mente el cuadro completo de la figura, aplicó las técnicas que sus maestros la habían estado enseñando durante este tiempo. De pronto sintió que su mente se ilumino y sin hacer un acto de raciocinio alguno pudo colocar la pieza donde correspondía.

\- Al paso que vas Zor te amanecerás aquí en la biblioteca tratando de armar este puzle.

El niño ya se había percatado de la presencia de la muchacha, pero no permitió que esta le perturbase en su labor. Por lo que siguió concentrado en tratar de encajar otra pieza.

\- El puzle blanco es el mayor desafío para quienes se jactan de poseer una memoria prodigiosa.- sonriendo de forma mordaz.- Pero por lo que veo tu no lo estas logrando, ya llevas más de seis horas continuas tratando de armarlo… deberías despejarte un poco, porque no vienes conmigo al patio.

\- No puedo.- le respondió con indiferencia.- Los maestros me ordenaron que ´permaneciera aquí sentado hasta que terminase de armar este puzle.

\- Dime Zor.- clavándole sus almendrados ojos color miel, que más que nunca la hacían ver como un gato egipcio.- Tú siempre les haces caso a todo lo que ellos te ordenan.

En cuanto estas palabras abandonaron su boca, ella se acercó hacia el niño sin dejar nunca de obsérvalo. Y tomando una de las piezas sueltas del puzle la coloco sin vacilación alguna en el lugar correcto. Zor que la observó en silencio tenía una mezcla confusa de sentimientos por un lado sentía frustración por comprobar una vez más que ella era mucho más hábil que el. Pero también no podía negar que esta chica despertaba en él un desafío que lo hacía progresar incasablemente en sus habilidades.

\- No creí que esos viejos hubiesen podido domesticarte tan rápido. Pensé que tú eras una persona con más ímpetu pero me equivoque tú no eres más que un perrito obediente.- finalizo con una tenue risa.

\- De que te ríes.-le respondió ofuscado y clavándole amenazante sus ojos color lila tan inusuales cono todo en él.- Si tu eres igual que yo, obedeces sin chistar todo lo que te ordenan… hasta tu matrimonio fue una orden no.

\- No muestres emociones Zor.- le dijo en un tono impersonal.- Eso te ha hace débil, acaso no te lo han enseñado aún… por otro lado respondiendo a tu acusación, yo para nada soy como tú, yo no obedezco las ordenes que ellos me dan… simplemente los utilizo.

\- Como los utilizas, no te entiendo.

\- Si me acompañas afuera te lo explico… necesito aire, siento que estas paredes se me vienen encima.

El chico se levantó sin hacerle ningún gesto sólo se limitó a seguirla en silencio, mientras la observaba solapadamente. Siempre desde el primer día que la vio ella había logrado acaparar poderosamente su atención. Pero con esa misma intensidad algo en su interior le decía que debía mantenerse apartado lo más posible de ella, era algo así como una advertencia que su instinto de supervivencia le enviaba. Pero al parecer ella estaba empecinada en seguirlo a donde fuese, al parecer la notable diferencia de edad entre ellos no parecía importarle, ya que se mostraba muy agradada estando cerca de él. Lo que molestaba de sobremanera a Zor, que sentía ya una abierta animadversión a la raza que ella pertenecía, esto potenciado por lo que los maestros inculcaban en él. Pero lo que más le molestaba en el fondo era que ella lo trataba como a una mascota con la cual le gustaba jugar.

\- Porque obedeces ciegamente todo lo que tus maestros te ordenan.

\- Porque ellos están cuidando de mi.- le respondió luego de pensarlo un largo rato.- Además eso fue lo que papá me dijo antes de que saliéramos de Rusia.

\- Pobre avecilla.- le contestó con una clara expresión de desprecio.- Yo en cambio acepto lo que me ordenan porque sé que es lo que necesito para poder evolucionar, para llegar al siguiente nivel… todo eso que a ti te enseñan ahora yo ya lo sé.- mirando hacia el cielo.- Únicamente los estoy utilizando y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que alcance mi meta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu meta?

\- Liderar este país.- se gira hacia él y lo mira con sus ojos ardientes abandonado su habitual frialdad.- Hare de mi nación la más fuerte y respetada del mundo.- dijo esto subiendo el tono de su voz dejando de manifiesto una rabia contenida.- Ellos solo se disputan miserables cuotas de poder, se pelean como perros vagos los restos del vertedero. Sin preocuparles en nada que nuestro pueblo… nuestra gente se mueran de hambre condenándolos a una pobreza eterna mientras el vino les chorrea por su copa de plata.

\- No muestres tus emociones… eso te hace débil.

Le dijo el niño sonriéndole por primera vez en la vida. Oírla hablar así despertó en él una tremenda simpatía. Ya que le recordaba lo que su padre le decía cada vez que tenía oportunidad sobre los abusadores del régimen que gobernaba a su país.

\- Aprendes rápido Zor.- le contesto halagada.- Ellos quieren utilizarnos como vulgares títeres que les asegure su lugar en el poder… despreciando así la magnífica oportunidad de hacer algo por nuestra gente.- mirándolo de manera cómplice.- Pero lo que ellos no saben es que yo hace tiempo corte mis amarras. Y apenas tenga el poder en mis manos acabare con estos titiriteros.

\- Por eso te casaras con ese viejo.

\- Si Zor y antes de que ellos puedan darse cuenta ya nadie hablara del regente… sino de la Regente o la Regis como a él le gusta decirme.

Fueron estas palabras dichas con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios que hizo a Zor sentir lástima por el que sería el marido de la muchacha. Ella indiferente a lo que el niño estaba sintiendo se arrodillo ante él y le tomo ambas manos.

\- Tú y yo somos tela del mismo paño. A ambos nos quieren utilizar como instrumentos, siendo que estamos llamados para algo mucho más grande… yo aquí en China y tú desde tu Rusia, podríamos hacer la alianza más poderosa que la historia haya conocido.

\- ¿Una alianza? Pero como… Si yo no tengo nada.- intervino con una abrumadora confesión.- Si ni siquiera sé si algún día podre volver a mi país.

\- Tú tienes la capacidad necesaria para lograrlo, solo basta para que te lo propongas.

Él la queda mirando teniendo aun sus manos atrapadas entre las de la muchacha. Que lo está mirando con una leve ansiedad como si esperase de él un compromiso. Y él no podía negar que la idea de deshacerse de los maestros que lo alejaron de su padre era más que tentadora.

\- Rusia se ha dividido o más bien se ha desmembrado en pequeñas repúblicas que han generado una crisis más honda de lo que se proyectaba. Por lo que tus maestros ante de lo que piensas estarán otra vez a la sombra del gobierno Ruso donde tu ahí serás su brazo armado… el que hará todo el trabajo sucio.- acariciándole una mejilla.- Y en ese momento mi querido Zor tú debes decidir si jugaras por ellos o por ti.

\- Yo en ese tiempo tendré mis propios planes.

\- Qué bueno es poderte oír decir eso Zor.

Le contesto ella besándolo muy pero muy cerca de sus labios. Y antes de que el niño pudiera reaccionar ante el inesperado beso. Ella se levantó y antes de marcharse se inclinó levemente hacia él.

\- Cuando tengas claro tus planes búscame porque te estaré esperando ansiosa.

* * *

02 de Septiembre, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Te digo que no había nada Scott.

\- Pero revisaste bien Lisa.- le preguntó intrigado su primo.

\- Pero claro que estoy segura di vuelta por toda mi habitación y no encontré ni rastro del emparedado ni migas siquiera.- mirando hacia el otro lado.- Tú crees que ese ratón goloso se lo haya comido.

\- Pues es lo más probable Lizzie.- con una mirada de pesar.- Pobre ratón ya debe de estar muerto.

\- Así es la guerra Karl.- intervino Scott con una expresión seria.- Él invadió nuestro territorio y debimos defendernos. Después de la cena iremos a tu alcoba Lisa para buscar el cadáver.

\- ¿Pero en verdad crees que ya está muerto?

\- Absolutamente.- afirmo Karl.- Todo lo que le echamos al emparedado tenía el símbolo de la calavera. El pobre ya debe estar tieso… tieso.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió ingresando al comedor Meriedith con la bandeja que traía las bebidas para la cena. Apenas los chicos la ven ingresar guardan sepulcral silencio lo que hace que la voluptuosa ama de llaves se ponga en guardia. Ella sabe muy bien de lo que son capaces esos pequeños delincuentes y esa sospechosa expresión en sus caritas le alertaba que algo estaban tramando.

\- Que están ustedes cuchicheando aquí.

\- Nada Meriedith.

Le responden los tres al unisonó, mirándola con una falsa expresión de inocencia.

\- Solo tenemos mucha hambre.- agregó Scott.

\- Hablando de comida, niña Lisa porque tenía ese emparedado tan fétido en su pieza.

\- ¡Lo encontraste!- le preguntó la pequeña abriendo inmensamente sus ojos.- ¿Y qué hiciste con él?

La mujer que estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas para la cena, queda mirando a los pequeños y un brillo de especial picardía se asomo en sus ojos.

\- Pues que iba a hacer… me lo comí no podía desperdiciarse.

Los tres niños palidecieron súbitamente. Y se miraron entre ellos sin poder ocultar la angustia que los embragaba. Mientras Meriedith apenas conteniendo la risa ingresó nuevamente a la cocina.

\- Ella se lo comió, que vamos a hacer.- dijo Karl con un hilo de voz.

\- Se va a morir.- exclamó Lisa con los ojos llorosos.- Meriedith se va a morir.

\- Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.- sentencio seriamente Scott.- Y si ella se muere… deberé entregarme a la policía.

\- Si ella muere Scott todos nos entregaremos a la policía… la culpa es de todos.- mirando a la niña.- ¿Verdad Lizzie?

\- Si Scott.- suspirando con resignación.- Deberé escribirles una carta a papá y mamá explicándole que fue culpa del ratón.- sollozando desconsoladamente.- Debimos ocupar la ratonera.

\- No llores Lizzie.- tomándole la mano dulcemente.- Piensa que al menos estaremos juntos en prisión y cuando salgamos ya no seremos culpable.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente y Meriedith se encontraba totalmente lista para comenzar a servir la cena. Por lo que se dispuso a hacerlo con los niños que como siempre eran los primeros en cenar. Lisa intento hablarle pero Scott se lo impidió, le dio a entender que sería él quien manejaría la situación.

\- Meriedith qué harías si tú supieras que te vas a morir.

\- Pues me daría una vuelta de carnero joven Scott.- le contesto con relajo.- De donde yo vengo dicen que la muerte es la felicidad del pobre.

Lisa deja escapar un fuerte estremecimiento.

\- Niña Lisa que es lo que sucede.

\- Anda un poco sentimental Meriedith no le hagas caso.- interrumpió Scott.- Pero dime qué otra cosa harías aparte de darte la vuelta de carnero.

\- Bueno me gastaría todo mi dinero para dar una gran fiesta así me despediría con alegría para que nadie me llorara.

Los tres niños quedaron mirando a la mujer con lastima. Guardando silencio ante ella lo que era tan poco usual en ellos que siempre parecían una tromba a punto de hacer contacto para el desastre.

\- Y a ustedes que les pasa… ¿Porque creen que me voy a morir?

\- No es eso.- tercio Scott.- Es solo que tu sabes… la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento… incluso cuando menos te lo esperas.

El ama de llaves se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando con cara de lagartija al pequeño niño que la observaba con expresión de velorio. Ya ofuscada con este jueguito iba a preguntarle qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos. Pero el ingreso al comedor de Sarah y Betty se lo impidió.

\- Le avisaron a Donald que la cena está servida.- preguntó Sarah tomando asiento en la mesa.

\- Si señora, está en su despacho dijo que vendría en un instante.

Le respondió el ama de llaves mientras seguía sirviendo la cena. No había alcanzado a terminar cuando Donald entro al comedor tomando su habitual lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Su rostro se mostraba contrariado tal y como lo viera Sarah en la sala de música hoy temprano. Ella trató de hablarle pero el ex profesamente la ignoró. Iniciando conversación con los niños, que a diferencia de otras ocasiones estos se mostraban poco locuaces respondiendo con casi puro monosílabos a las preguntas del oficial.

Betty observaba en silencio toda la escena, había tratado en vano de hablar con Sarah pero ella se excusó durante todo el día retirándose a su habitación so pretexto de una terrible jaqueca. Y Donald por su lado no había asomado ni la punta de la nariz de su despacho.- _será mejor dejarlos solos luego._\- Caviló en su mente mientras observaba que los niños y tenían sus platos vacios. Y aprovechando el momento se decidió a actuar.

\- Bueno niños despídanse, que aun debemos alistar sus cosas para el viaje de mañana.

Los niños se levantaron de la mesa con un desanimo que si Sarah y Donald no estuvieran tan metidos en sus problemas les hubiese llamado la atención. Únicamente una cosa hizo reaccionar a la madre de Lisa y fue cuando su hija se dirigió al ama de llaves.

\- Meriedith… creo que es mejor que te confesaras, tu sabes es mejor estar preparados.

\- Porque le dices esas cosas Lisa.- preguntó Sarah

\- Solo son cosas de niños.

Tercio Betty relajadamente mientras se llevaba a los niños junto a Meriedith dejando al matrimonio en completo silencio. Había un rictus de angustia en el rostro de Sarah que miraba insistentemente a su esposo que de manera obcecada se negaba a notarla clavando sus ojos únicamente en la taza de café servida delante de él. Ella intento tomar su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa para preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba (aunque ya lo sabía). Pero justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer él retiró su mano en un claro gesto de desprecio. Esto hirió profundamente a Sarah que apretando con fuerza sus labios decidió que por hoy ya había sido suficiente

\- Me retirare a nuestra alcoba, permiso.

Donald no reacciono, la dejó marcharse sin decirle una palabra. Aun se sentía muy molesto, se pasó el día pensando cual era el motivo de porque que cada vez que salía el nombre de Henry a la palestra ella se comportaba así. Ya no era solo por Betty, se ha dedicado a observarla durante todo este tiempo y sabe que es algo mucho más complejo que eso. Y cada una de las explicaciones que asomaban a su cabeza le desagradaban profundamente. Corrió su cabeza y quedó mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido Sarah.- _hoy le pondría punto final a este tema._\- Señaló dispuesto a dilucidar de que era lo que se trataba este asunto. Y levantándose rápidamente de su puesto caminó rumbo a la habitación suya y de su mujer.

El trayecto se le hizo especialmente corto, tanto así que se sorprendió así mismo cruzando la puerta y encontrándose a su mujer parada frente al ventanal. Donald sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho que no fue capaz de definir al verla ahí tan frágil y con su mirada cargada de melancolía. Que sintió el antojo de correr a su lado y preguntarle que le pasaba. Mas sus pies no dieron siquiera un paso, se quedó ahí impertérrito controlando sus emociones. Para poder hacerle frente a Sarah y saber de una buena vez la verdad.

\- Te encuentras bien Sarah.- le dijo después de un rato.- Te ves un poco pálida.

\- Perfectamente Donald.- girándose sobre sus pasos y posando sus ojos sobre él.- Necesitamos conversar.

Estas palabras tenían bastante cansada a Sarah, este último tiempo se la había pasado sosteniendo desagradables conversaciones. Siendo que con la única persona que debió haber hablado desde un principio fue con su marido que ahora la observaba o más bien dicho la estudiaba detenidamente.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar Sarah?

\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.- tomándole ambas manos y sentándolo junto a ella en la cama.- Es por eso de porque me altera tanto la presencia de Bruno.

\- Te escucho.

La mujer la quedó mirando con el corazón palpitante, ¿Acaso había algo un temblor en la voz de su marido? Agachó la mirada recriminándose el no haber tenido el valor suficiente para haber hablado desde un principio con él.

\- Donald yo deseo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón el poder seguir construyendo esta familia contigo. Y envejecer a tu lado… pero para que eso pueda ser posible no pueden haber sombras entre nosotros.- presionando con fuerza sus manos.- Por ello tenemos que hablar y es mejor que sea ya. Pues más tarde mi valor me puede luego faltar… yo a Bruno no lo conocí el día de la recepción por su ingreso a la Royal Navy. Si no fue antes mucho muchísimo tiempo antes.

\- Fue cuando estuviste en la Unión Soviética.- ella desliza un tímido sí, mientras el rictus de la cara de él parece craquelarse en mil pedazos.-¿Que paso con él Sarah?

\- Él y yo tuvimos una relación… que duró.- trago saliva.- Lo que mi estadía duró allá.

El oficial sintió como un gran balde de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo. Porque una cosa es que secretamente desde un principio él tuviera la sensación que esta podría ser la respuesta al comportamiento tan extraño de su mujer, pero el oírlo de sus labios provoco en él un impacto para el que no estaba preparado.- _en el fondo siempre lo supe.-_ Mastico para sí con una gran frustración. Él la conocía demasiado bien y aunque al principio no se había percatado de este asunto le bastó detenerse a observar sus reacciones para descubrirla.

Donald sintió como su corazón comenzó a hervirle en el pecho y un odio animal contra el ruso comenzaba a desbordarlo consumiéndole las entrañas. Se levantó con violencia de la cama tirando con brusquedad de las manos de su mujer. Y dejando caer con violencia sus manos en la mesita de noche que sostenían sus brazos mientras su exhalaba respiración jadeante.

\- Por favor amor no te pongas así.- le dijo Sarah caminando tras él y apoyando su rostro en su espalda.- Perdóname… por favor perdóname por no habértelo contado antes.

\- Y cuál fue el motivo por el que no lo hiciste.- le inquirió en tono monocorde.

\- Tenía miedo de hacerlo.- le dijo quedamente.- Tenia temor de que pudieras juzgarme muy duramente y que no me comprendieras.

\- ¿Fue por ti entonces que los hiciste?- en el mismo tono.- ¿No lo hiciste por él?

\- Por supuesto que no.- le cortó tajante.- Nunca hable de eso porque fue una historia de mi pasado y cuando él apareció de nuevo en nuestras vidas no supe cómo enfrentarte… créeme es la verdad.

Ella intentó seguir hablando pero un involuntario sollozo llenó su garganta. Se sentía desesperada entendía que sus palabras no lograban tocar a Donald, que permanecía en la misma posición negándose profundamente a verla a los ojos.

\- Donald si solo me dejaras explicarte, me dejaras contarte cómo sucedieron las cosas. Sé que podrías entenderme.

\- ¡NO!

Le espetó secamente el orgulloso oficial que girándose sobre sus talones se decidió enfrentarla con la superioridad que su porte le daba.

\- No quiero oír nada de tu historia con ese hombre.- le dijo con tal frialdad que obligó a Sarah retroceder un par de pasos.- Esto sucedió mucho antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos. Y nada de lo que hayas hecho con tu vida antes de casarte conmigo me importa Sarah… nada de tu vida anterior me interesa.

Se lo repitió mas para convencerse a si mismo que para dejárselo en claro a su mujer. Que lo miraba petrificada sin entender que debía hacer ahora. Imagino tantos tipos de reacciones que él tendría que esta la tomaba medio perpleja.

\- Donald si al menos…

\- Creo haber sido lo suficientemente obvio Sarah.- con un acerado tono de voz.- Nada de tu pasado me importa… pensé que eso ya lo tenias claro desde el momento en que te pedí matrimonio. Porque en ese momento a mi no me importó para nada tu fama de rebelde, contestaría y mucho menos las decenas de historias que se tejían entorno a ti.- con una irónica sonrisa.- Porque entonces debería importarme el que hayas tenido una licenciosa vida allá en la Ex Unión Soviética…. O en general cualquier aventura que tú hayas tenido.

Sarah sintió el desprecio que salía en las palabras que su esposo le lanzaba. Y estas le atravesaban dolorosamente su corazón. Es verdad que él jamás cuestionó o preguntó sobre su conducta en el pasado, pero ahora en este momento ella descubría lo que el realmente pensaba sobre ella. Y que sólo le propuso matrimonio por la posición que su nombre le daría.

\- Entonces ya no tengo nada más que decirte.- caminando hacia el ventanal y dándole nuevamente la espalda.- Y tampoco ya tengo más nada que escuchar.

\- Yo voy… a mi despacho.- con el rostro desencajado.- Tengo algunas cosas pendiente aun que atender.

Ella se mantuvo en absoluto silencio como si su estampa fuera una estatua de sí misma. Sin más que hacer Donald salió de la habitación y justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras de sí escucho a su mujer soltar un fuerte lamento. Instintivamente sus músculos se pusieron en guardia y su espíritu protector le ordeno volver a donde Sarah. Pero su mano se quedó congelada en el pomo de la puerta, se sentía un verdadero eunuco en estas situaciones porque aunque su orgullo bramaba por una compensación, algo en su corazón le ordenaba correr a abrazar a su mujer. Sobreponerse a la rabia que sentía y consolarle sus lágrimas.

\- Mejor dejemos las cosas como están.

Se dijo en un susurro apretado, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el despacho. Mientras ideas horribles cruzaban por su cabeza.- _por eso siempre lo llamo Bruno.-_ Coligió con impotencia. Y dando un feroz portazo ingresó a su oficina, agarró de cuajo la botella de whisky llenando hasta el tope su vaso. Necesitaba acallar a su mente que a cada instante hacia conjeturas más y más cruentas.

\- Y fui yo el estúpido que los volvió a reunir.

Dijo él en voz alta, tomando más de la mitad del whisky que su vaso contenía. Dejó que el pesado liquido quemara su garganta y aturdiera un tanto sus sentidos. Con dedos torpes apenas pudo abrir la caja de sus cigarrillos y comenzó a fumar desesperadamente.- _no quiero sentir dudas… no quiero Sarah._\- Lentamente la nicotina con el alcohol lograron apaciguar su rabia, transformándola en un frio vacio.

\- Oye Donald, acaso no sabes que el tabaco siempre gana.

\- No estoy de humor Betty.- le cortó secamente tomando asiento tras su escritorio.- Así que deshace tus pasos y vete por donde viniste.

\- Tus modales son cada vez más deplorables, llegaras a anciano convertido en un completo salvaje. Eso si es que llegas, porque fumando así lo dudo.

Él le lanzo un despectivo bufido antes de vaciar el contenido de su vaso. Ella haciéndose totalmente la desentendida tomo el vaso y lo volvió a servir con whisky.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos Donald?... has sacado la cuenta la cantidad de años que es… yo no en realidad me deprimen un poco los números únicamente se que la primera vez que te vi yo tenía trece años.

\- Oh recuerdos nostálgicos hoy no.- con gesto exasperado.- Con lo que menos quiero lidiar ahora es con el pasado.- le contestó aceptando el vaso de whisky.

\- Está bien como tú digas. Es solo que no sé porque recordé lo mucho que Scott se preocupaba de verte tan solo, tan renuente a querer establecer cualquier tipo de relación con alguna muchacha.- sonriendo divertida.- Yo hasta le sugerí a tu hermano que quizás tu problema era que tenias otro tipo de preferencias.- él la mira indignado y con los ojos envenados.- Pero es una fortuna que conocieras a Sarah ¿_Verdad_?

Él la quedó mirando con el rabillo de su ojo con una furia que haría temblar hasta los más valientes. Pero ella hizo como que el asunto no era con ella.

\- Porque dime acaso que no es increíble que una mujer con tanta clase y tanto mundo como ella se fijara.- sonriendo socarronamente.- En un espartano como tú, que de romance entiendes tanto como yo de algebra.

\- Así que tu también sabias eh.

\- Saber que Donald.

Le preguntó ella con su rostro cargado de una cándida inocencia.

\- No te hagas… tú sabías lo de Bruno y Sarah.- golpeando la mesa.- Y te prestaste también para este circo.

\- ¿Cual circo?- enarcando sus cejas.- Si te refieres a mis salidas con Bruno te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dio una senda cátedra de lo conveniente que seria para mi darle una chance… y lo hice.

Él iba a replicarle, pero Betty con esa expresión tan de suficiencia que posee siguió parloteando. Sin importarle que sacara de quicio a Donald ella.

\- O si te refieres a que ellos tuvieron una relación… si lo sabía. Pero a que darle importancia si ya pasó hace tanto tiempo.

Donald la quedó mirado boquiabierto, está bien que ella quisiera proteger a Sarah pero no podía tomar la situación con tal relajo. Prendió otro cigarrillo dispuesto ahora sí a que su cuñada se marchara de su despacho. Y lo dejase solo y en paz.

\- Vamos cuñado hablas como si tú jamás hubieses tenido ninguna aventura pre marital.- conteniendo las ganas de mofarse.- Está bien que te jactes en ser más frio que una espada pero no me digas que nada hubo por ahí.

\- Que poco tino tiene esta conversación Betty.- se defendió incomodo.- Además no es lo mismo.

\- Pero que machista Donald.

\- No es eso Betty.- elevando los brazos derrotado.- Si ella no quiso contármelo de inmediato es porque esa relación fue muy importante… y no quiero saber cuán importante pudo ser… o peor descubrir cuán importante aun es.

Betty entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con recelo.

\- Acaso crees que Sarah aún pueda tener algo con él.- poniéndose de pie.- Porque si es así yo te puedo asegurar que…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- le dijo levantándose también y golpeando con violencia el escritorio.- Debió amarlo mucho… yo la conozco bien y me basto verla para saber que esto no solo fue una aventura.

\- Sarah te ama.- palmoteándole la mano.- En serio Donald, ella te ama mucho, aunque no sabría decirte que es lo que ella vio en ti para amarte de esa manera.- endureciendo su rostro y en forma dura lo encaro.- No te atrevas a dudarlo, nunca olvides que ella lo dejo todo por estar contigo.

Él se respinga de su lugar y la mira con el arco de su ceja levantado.

\- Ay Donald no te hagas como que no lo sabes.- un tanto fastidiada.- Ella renuncio a su vida, a su libertad a su trabajo… o es que olvidas que era la concertista más reconocida en Inglaterra… ¿Y todo eso para qué? Para convertirse en la esposa perfecta para ti.

\- Quizás lo hizo sólo por huir.

\- No seas necio Donald ella te ama. Y está feliz de haberse casado contigo.- poniéndose de pie.- No dejes que tu orgullo y carácter nublen tu juicio, porque con actitudes como la de hoy terminaras transformándola en una desdichada y ahí sí que lamentara el haberse casado contigo… por eso prométeme que hablaras con ella.

\- Muy bien Betty pensare en lo que me has dicho.- agachando su mirada.- Y… gracias.

Ella le sonríe fraternalmente sabe que esta actitud de agradecimiento hacia ella es una rareza que tenía solo para con Scott. Y si se las daba a ella ahora era porque tácitamente le estaba cediendo su lugar.

\- Mientras te quedas pensando en lo que te dije.- tomando la botella de whisky.- Yo me llevare esta. No pretendo que mi Scott sea llevado a alta mar por un ebrio.

Él sonríe cansado y le hace un gesto para que se marche. Tenía aun mucho en que pensar.

* * *

03 de septiembre. Shamreck Quay Marina Oficce, Southampton.

Faltaba poco para que fueran las siete de la mañana y el día parecía perfecto para salir a navegar. Los niños se notaban un tanto somnolientos no porque fuera muy temprano sino porque no habían dormido casi nada en la noche anterior preocupados por la suerte de Meriedith. Lisa no dejaba de observarla como esta le entregaba a Noa las cajas de provisiones que deberían ir en la embarcación de su papá. Ni siquiera el hecho que al fin podría subir al Capitán Ahab lograba sacarla de su estado de angustia. Miró a Karl que también estaba pendiente de la mujer con una expresión de tristeza tan grande como la suya.

\- Tía Betty me dijo que Meriedith tiene una hija pequeñita allá en Irlanda.- con un gran suspiro.- Me da pena pensar en que por culpa nuestra esa niña se quedara huérfana.

\- Lizzie anoche estuve pensando que a lo mejor deberíamos hablar con tus padres y contarles.

\- De ninguna manera.- tercio Scott apareciendo justo entre ellos dos.- Nadie lo entendería y si nada pasa igual nos castigarían.

\- Pero Scott no podré vivir con esta angustia.- le rogó Lisa.

\- Les propongo lo siguiente.- le dijo Scott a la pareja abrazándolos de manera cómplice.- Después del viaje confesaremos todo lo sucedido.

Los chicos asintieron encontrando que era justo lo propuesto por el mayor. En el fondo eran niños y como tales no querían perderse el paseo. Luego Scott miró a Lisa preguntándole si había traído lo que él le había encargado antes de salir.

\- Es todo lo que tenía mi alcancía son quince libras y tres peniques.

\- Bueno yo encontré doce libras entre los álbumes de fotos de mamá.- dijo Scott sumando su dinero al de su prima.

\- Papá me pasó diez libras cuando salió por cualquier cosa.

Le entregó Karl a Scott que reunió en una bolsa todo el dinero que ascendía a una no despreciable suma. Y cuando éste notó que Meriedith estaba ya desocupada caminó hacia ella acompañado de los otros chicos, con una expresión tan solemne que mas parecían los portadores del cáliz sagrado.

\- Meriedith, toma queremos darte esto.- le dijo Scott cuando estuvieron frente de ella.- Para que puedas hacer esa fiesta de la que nos hablaste ayer. Ojala alcances a invitar a toda tu familia.

\- Y no te olvides en comprarle algo a tu hija.

Complemento Lisa que la miró con los ojos cristalinos en lágrimas y no pudiendo aguantar más salió corriendo alejándose de la mujer junto a los niños que salieron tras ella. Mientras el ama de llaves se la quedo mirando con la garganta apretada y la mano aun estirada con la bolsa llena de billetes y monedas que los niños le obsequiaron.

\- Y eso que fue Meriedith.- le preguntó Noa divertido entregando la última valija de equipaje.

\- No lo sé.- dijo aun sin salir de su asombro.- A estos niños les dio porque me voy a morir.- estremeciéndose.- Y eso me pone nerviosa quizás que me han hecho estos delincuentes y yo no me he dado cuenta.

El asistente del capitán de la Royal Navy rio de buena gana ante el rostro pálido y desfigurado de la mujer, que aun no era capaz siquiera de guardar los billetes. Pensaba gastarle una broma pero la señora de la casa lo llamó precisamente en ese instante.

\- Noa ve por mi marido que se encuentra en la oficina de la marina y dile que acá ya todo está listo.

\- Como ordene señora.

Y salió dejando a Sarah que con su rostro bastante pálido que miraba con total desanimo los últimos preparativos para el viaje de su marido con los chicos. Desde la conversación con él después de la cena no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni siquiera para desearse los buenos días. En el auto ninguno de los dos intentó al menos por las apariencias mostrar que había un poco de civilidad entre ellos.

Sarah suspiro desganada, no había dormido absolutamente nada esperando que en algún momento de la noche Donald regresara al cuarto. Pero sólo lo hizo en la mañana cuando se ducho para salir, ella acostada sobre la cama lo estuvo mirando casi a punto de llorar. Y sintió por un breve instante que él iba a hablarle pero solo fue su imaginación. Él no lo haría ella lo había dañado en su amor propio que era lo más valioso para él, ya que ayer pudo finalmente comprobar que él no la amaba a lo mas sentía un cariño y respeto por ella. Que claramente después de lo que ella le conto lo había perdido, por lo que caso tenia conversar. Nada entre ellos estaba pendiente.

\- Bueno muchachos despídanse de todos y suban al velero

Los niños corrieron donde estaban Betty y Sarah despidiéndose efusivamente de ellas, salvo Scott que luchaba por escabullirse de los besos que su madre le prodigaba incansablemente. Donald caminó también hacia ellas despidiéndose de Betty que lo miró perentoriamente con sus ojos celestes, haciéndole gestos no muy sutiles. Y cuando se detuvo frente a Sarah que lo esperaba con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo con una expresión de infinita tristeza. El oficial sintió como sus piernas perdían un poco de estabilidad.

\- Sólo serán unos días cuídate mucho Sarah.

\- Tú también cuídate mucho… y sobre todo cuida mucho a los niños.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que mas hacer o decirse. Esperando que quizás fuera el otro quien se atreviera a romper la tensión que se formo entre ambos. Sarah sentía que su pecho subía bajaba agitadamente pero aunque estaba decidida a no quedarse callada nada salía de su boca. Donald hizo el movimiento de despedirse cuando por un extraño impulso dio un paso más hacia su mujer la tomo de la cintura y la beso profunda e intensamente. Sarah tomada por sorpresa en un principio no atinó que hacer ya que esto era algo tan impropio de su marido. Pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron nublados y se dejo llevar por la intensidad del beso respondiéndole con la misma necesidad que él le demostraba. Luego de un instante él se separó levente de ella.- _perdóname_.- Le susurro y ella sólo apegó su frente a la de él.- _y tu a mi_.- Ambos se sonrieron y se separaron finalmente y justo antes de darle la espalda le recuerda.

\- Espero que estés lista a mi vuelta… tenemos un viaje tu y yo.

Ella asintió y lo dejo ir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y agitando su mano despidió tanto a su marido como de los niños que recuperando su ánimo gritaban felices frases de despedida. Las mariposas aun no dejaban de revolotear en el pecho de Sarah, su felicidad era tan inmensa tan profunda que no existían palabras para definirla. Pero su conciencia la castigo duramente, ella la había regado desde un principio en este historia y no había estado a la altura de la grandeza que le mostró su marido.- _juro ante Dios, que jamás volveré a mentirle a Donald._\- Se sacramento en silencio mientras veía salir el imponente velero del embarcadero. Y despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa, había tomado la decisión de confesarle todo a Donald… ya no sentía miedo… ya no.

((

* * *

Nuevamente si estás leyendo estas palabras es porque me premiaste con el regalo de tu precioso tiempo en ocuparlo para leer este trabajo…. Por ello miles de gracias.

Bueno acá fue un capitulo bastante denso donde estamos tratando de resolver este nudo dramático entre Donald Sarah y Global. Ojala puedan entender asi un poco mejor la sicología de los personajes.

Espero que les agrade el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Ya pronto aparecerán nuevos personajes y los saltos en el tiempo serán más habituales.

Fer este capítulo está dedicado a ti, sin ti esto no existiría es tu animo el que e hace creer que estamos haciendo algo que vale la pena. Te quiero mucho un beso.

Mónica muchas gracias por tu dedicación en la gramática y en la ortografía es gracias a ti que Amares de Guerra se presenta de forma decente al público y prometo darle mas líneas a Rick en esta historia.

Nos veremos besos y abrazos

Glosario:

Bozhe moy: una gruesa maldición en Ruso.

P.D.: quien descubra quien era la cantante del bar donde estaba Pops y Roy. Le prometo un gran spoilers.


	6. Cuentas por Cobrar

**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aun) Son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar, sólo es una actividad de esparcimiento que tiene por objeto rendir homenaje a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL.

Capítulo Quinto:

Cuentas por Cobrar.

07 de Septiembre de 1993, Valley Falls, Kansas.

\- Y bien Pops, que dices ¿Tenemos un trato?

Le preguntó la persona que tenía enfrente, que con su apariencia tan poco ordinaria le estiraba la mano, presionando de esa manera a que el vikingo se decidiera a cerrar el negocio con él. Pero Pops aún no estaba convencido.- _es bastante dinero.-_ Cavilaba interiormente a la vez que sacaba cuentas y hacía cálculos mentales. Pero por otro lado adquirir un avión de esas características le permitiría por fin realizar presentaciones al nivel que hace mucho anhelaba poder exhibir. Posicionándolo así de forma definitiva en las grandes ligas del negocio del entretenimiento.- _además el muchacho se lo tiene bien merecido.-_ Pensó. Y después de tomarse otro par de eternos minutos y darle un par de vueltas más al asunto, tomó finalmente su decisión. Mirando directamente al rostro de su oferente y sonriéndole con su típica mueca bonachona le estrechó con energía la mano cerrando el trato con él.

\- No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza el saber que serás tú quien se quedará con mi avión.

Le respondió el hombre con sincera alegría. Y aunque el negocio que esté había hecho era estupendo, no podía evitar que cierta tristeza se colara por sus ojos. Y no era precisamente por la venta de la aeronave, sino más bien porque con ella daba por cerrada una etapa en su vida la cual él jamás pensó que terminaría. Forzándose a sonreír se acomodó sus gafas ahumadas y acarició por última vez el fuselaje de su compañera de aventuras.- _aquí estarás muy bien preciosa_.- Dijo en voz alta mirando a Pops que entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo.

\- Ahora Pops me gustaría explicarte unos cuantos detalles sobre las turbinas.

\- Espera un segundo Demian, no debes darme las explicaciones a mí sino al piloto que conducirá esta aeronave.

Demian quedó mirando a Pops con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro, a la vez que notaba como uno de los ayudantes del dueño del _Circo Aéreo_ iba en dirección al hangar en busca de un tal Roy. Francamente se sentía incómodo al darse cuenta que sería otra persona distinta al experimentado piloto quien se quedaría con su apreciada nave. Dudaba que existiera otra persona aparte de él y Hunter con las capacidades para comprender esa sofisticada tecnología.

Y sus aprehensiones se hicieron más evidentes cuando vio caminar hacia ellos a un muchacho o más bien dicho a un chico de espigado porte, con una frondosa cabellera rubia y un mameluco lleno de grasa, que miraba vivamente la aeronave que estaba en frente de ellos.

\- Pops… ¿Para qué me llamaste?

\- Ven muchacho.- tomándolo de los hombros.- Quiero que conozcas a _Demian Sterling_ él cinco veces campeón de la Copa J.L. Aresti, tú ya sabes, esa que entregan en el Campeonato Mundial de Vuelo Acrobático. Además el piloto aquí presente es el único que ha logrado validar su premio en cada uno de los continentes.- con una gran palmada en su espalda.- Limpia bien tus manos Roy, estas saludando a toda una leyenda del vuelo acrobático.

El muchacho sacó un andrajoso trapo y se limpio las manos para poder saludar a tamaño personaje. Mientras aprovechaba de observar detenidamente al estrafalario piloto que con su singular aspecto le hacía dudar que realmente este fuera el mentado crack que Pops le decía, ya que su pelo decolorado en azul amarrado en una improvisada coleta y sus gafas ahumadas más le recordaban a las desaparecidas estrellas del movimiento _New Wave,_ que a un piloto.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlo.- estirando su mano.- Soy Roy Fokker uno de los pilotos del Circo Aéreo de Pops Hunter.

\- Vaya veo que eres un niño muy adelantado… ser un piloto a tu edad no es cosa sencilla.- de pronto algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sterling que mirando a Pops le preguntó.- Su apellido es Fokker… es decir que él es…

\- Exactamente Demian, este muchacho es el hijo de Richard Fokker.- dando un efusivo golpe en la espalda del niño.- Y que la memoria de mi amigo me perdone … pero mi Roy es cien veces mejor piloto que su padre… y eso que aún le falta mucho por desarrollarse.

Roy infló su pecho con orgullo al oír como el vikingo se refería a sus habilidades. Pero este halago no era en vano, en verdad el muchacho se había superado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo. Permitiéndole con esto crecer al negocio a niveles insospechados recibiendo ofertas de trabajo y presentaciones en todo lo largo y ancho del país. Todo gracias a la nueva gran atracción que era el número de Roy. _"El joven as del aire"_

\- Y qué te parece muchacho este nuevo Giles 202 que le acabo de comprar a Demian.

\- ¡Lo comparaste!- le dice emocionado.- No puedo creerlo este es un avión estupendo tiene un motor de 220HP… su tecnología de vuelo sólo puede asemejarse a los F-14 TomCat.- Girándose violentamente hacia Sterling.- Pero por qué te deshaces de esta maravilla.

\- Fue una decisión difícil.- trató de responderle el hombre mientras acomodaba sus gafas.- Pero mi mujer está por dar a luz a nuestro segundo hijo.- suspirando con resignación.- Es tiempo de sentar cabeza ya es difícil andar de un lugar a otro con un niño, imagina con dos. Mi familia necesita un poco de normalidad una casa estable, colegio, vecinos, amigos etcétera. Mucho ya se han sacrificado por mí.

Roy no estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Él no veía el problema de tener una familia y a la vez seguir con la carrera de piloto. Miró a Pops, él era un claro ejemplo de que se podían compatibilizar ambos mundos.

\- Con un piloto tan osado y arriesgado como tú.- sonriendo maliciosamente Pops.- Debió ser toda una tortura para tu mujer verte volar estos años.

\- Tienes toda la razón esos cuatro minutos para ella eran una eternidad. Debía después de cada competencia calmarla y decirle (aunque no fuera cierto) que todo estaba bien y que no había corrido ningún peligro.

Roy seguía la conversación con sus cejas enarcadas definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del peliazul. Y es que en su infantil corazón solo había espacio para estar en el aire, estaba tan enamorado de volar y de esa absoluta sensación de libertad que está le producía cada vez que cruzaba el cielo con su aeronave, por lo que le era absolutamente imposible comprender cómo un hombre podía renunciar así como así a este mundo so pretexto de tener que atender una familia.

\- Demian entonces estás de acuerdo con que este muchacho sea el nuevo piloto de tu aeronave.- el aludido afirma con su cabeza.- Entonces aquí te lo dejo para que le expliques todos los secretos de esta belleza.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Pops?… ¿Yo seré el piloto de este avión?

Le inquirió el chico con sus grandes ojos azules totalmente dilatados, sin querer aceptar que lo que había oído era lo correcto. Es que no podía ser posible que él fuera el piloto de ese maravilloso artefacto que estacionado frente a ellos brillaba orgulloso su hermoso lacado en azul. El muchacho en forma dubitativa dirigió sus ojos al amigo de Pops y este le sonreía divertido confirmando la noticia que le había dado el vikingo.

\- Te lo mereces muchacho, has trabajado muy duro todo este tiempo.- le contestó Pops cargando pesadamente su mano en el hombro de Roy.- Ahora ve con Demian para que te enseñe como funciona tu avión.

\- ¿Mío?

Fue lo que lentamente salió de los labios del niño que no podía asimilar que Pops, ese gran vikingo que lo acogió en su familia y le dio nuevamente un hogar y un propósito, estuviera ahora haciéndole tamaño regalo. Sin siquiera pensarlo se aferró fuertemente a la cintura del piloto, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que pesadas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Que no eran por el hecho del regalo en sí, sino por la emoción de sentirse tan valorado y querido por este hombre que en todos los aspectos de su vida se había transformado en su modelo a seguir.

\- Vamos muchacho… no exageres si solamente es un avión como cualquier otro.- le decía Pops desordenándole la cabellera e incómodo de sentir como el niño repetía una y otra vez gracias entre sus sollozos.- Vamos Roy que va a pensar Sterling si te ve llorar así como una niñita. Tomará su avión y se lo llevará a otro sitio donde encuentre a hombres con verdaderas agallas… y no niñitas consentidas.

\- ¡No!- dijo de súbito el muchacho soltando a Pops y pasándose las manos por su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas.- Yo soy un hombre y tengo muchas agallas… puedo pilotear este avión o cualquier otro sin ningún problema.

\- Entonces ve y no hagas perder más el tiempo a Demian.

Animó Pops al muchacho que en ese mismo instante estaba a los pies de la nave y sin esperar a Sterling bajo la escalerilla y se montó dichoso en su nueva máquina. Mientras el ahora retirado piloto de gafas se acercó a él y con infinita paciencia y voluntad le fue explicando detalladamente el funcionamiento del equipo.

\- Aún pienso que es un niño demasiado pequeño para andar volando y ahora le regalas esta monstruosidad de avión.- con una delicada sonrisa.- Si Servicios Sociales se enterase nos quitarían a Roy en un santiamén y tú te irías preso.

Pops ríe con soberbia.- _que se atrevan a quitarme al muchacho_.- Le respondió a su mujer que parada a su lado y con su pequeño en brazos, le sonreía resignada. Ella sabía que discutir estos temas con él era únicamente lanzar palabras al viento. Roy se había transformado para Pops en una proyección de sí mismo y estaba convencido que lograría hacer de él un piloto extraordinario.

\- No te preocupes Joyce. Besándola suavemente en los labios y tomando al pequeño Rick en sus brazos.- Este avión sólo lo manejará aquí conmigo… no lo usará para el circo. Aún le falta experiencia. Pero este avión será un perfecto aliciente para que siga progresando.

\- Mmmm te recordaré esto mismo en unos meses.- sonriéndole con ironía. Pero luego dulcificando su tono.- Cuando me quedó observándolo me parece increíble pensar que ya esta pronto a cumplir catorce años.

\- El tiempo pasa muy rápido.- jugando con su hijo en brazos.- Ya pronto tú también nos acompañarás allá arriba volando en uno de esos aviones.

\- Ah no… eso no.- le contestó Joyce poniéndose manos en la cintura.- Quiero que sepas desde ya Mitchell Hunter que eso no te lo voy a permitir, nuestro pequeño Rick permanecerá con sus pies bien pegados a la tierra hasta que le crezca una barba tan grande como la tuya.

\- Ah… ¿Qué estás diciendo?- mirándola confuso.- Cómo es eso de que Rick no va a volar hasta que sea adulto.

\- Pues eso específicamente. Ya bastante tengo con lidiar que tú y Roy estén haciendo sus locuras allá en el cielo.- con expresión resuelta.- No Mitchell, Rick se quedara en tierra.

El piloto iba a replicarle, de dónde había sacado semejante disparate de idea su mujer. Pero el pequeño Rick que tenía sus propios planes se lo impidió. Con sus dos pequeñas manitos se aferró a la frondosa barba de su padre jalándosela con fuerza, lo que hizo que Pops lanzase un grueso improperio al darse cuenta. Y por más que intentó zafarse le fue imposible, el bebé estaba decidido a querer arrancarle los pelos del rostro. Joyce por su lado en vez de tratar de sacarlo de ese terrible trance se largó a reír divertida celebrando la travesura de su hijo.

\- A ver amor déjame ayudarte.- le dijo ella luego, tomando al bebé en sus brazos.- Vamos Rick suelta a papá… eso así está bien… suelta a papá.

Le repitió ella varias veces hasta que consiguió que el pequeño soltara la barba de su padre, quien ya libre se sobó adolorido su mentón. Y mirándolo espantado al darse cuenta cómo Rick tenía sus manos llenas de pelos.

\- Eres un pequeño salvaje Rick.

\- ¡Cómo dices eso!- le replicó ella divertida.- Tu barba le llama la atención es sólo eso.

\- Pero no quería soltarme.- sonriendo orgulloso.- Tienes carácter y determinación Rick, eso es muy bueno. Te será de mucha utilidad cuando quieras abrirte paso en la vida.

\- Más que determinación pienso que es un poco obstinado. – mirando a los ojos de su bebé.- Es tan pequeño pero es muy llevado de sus ideas… creo que eso le complicará su futuro

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?… a ti te fue muy bien… ¿No?

Ella le hace un mohín de disgusto a la vez que le lanza un poco delicado codazo a la altura de sus costillas. Lo que provocó en Pops un fuerte estallido de risa, reacción típica de él cuando conseguía hacerla enojar. Y antes de que ella pudiera replicarle alguna cosa le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la besó de forma intensa consiguiendo de esa manera apaciguar a su mujer que muy a su pesar terminó cediendo ante el beso. Y cuando Joyce ya se había olvidado de por qué estaba enojada le sonrió bobamente a Pops que le respondió el gesto con una caricia en la mejilla. Y pidiéndole que le diera unos minutos se alejó de ella caminando rumbo a donde se encontraban los muchachos que seguían entusiasmados viendo al avión.

\- No Rick, no importa lo que diga tu padre… tú permanecerás en tierra junto a mí.

* * *

08 de Septiembre de 1993, Hotel Splendour, Santorini.

Sentada en la terraza del desayuno del hotel, Sarah miraba abstraída el bellísimo paisaje del Mar Egeo. Sin lugar a dudas la isla de Santorini era la joya de las Cycladas, con su estructura volcánica de grandes acantilados donde las casas parecían colgarse de los riscos. La convertía sin lugar a dudas en un paraje mágico que el tiempo olvidó borrar.- _Justo lo que Donald y yo necesitamos.-_ Pensó, dibujándose en ella una lenta sonrisa al recordar como su marido organizó hasta el último detalle de estas vacaciones, donde él se negó obstinadamente a confesarle al lugar que irían, y por más que ella le insistió sólo logró enterase de este el día en que llegaron al aeropuerto y leyó en su billete "_Grecia_". Lo que la tomó de sorpresa_.- ¿Cómo supo?-_ Recuerda que se preguntó en ese momento. Y Donald sin darle tiempo a preguntarle nada, le satisfizo de inmediato su curiosidad.- _en_ _nuestra ultima cena del veintiuno de octubre le dijiste a la novia de Graham que te encantaría conocer Santorini_.- Esto último le traía un muy mal sabor de boca a Sarah, nuevamente su esposo le demostraba con hechos el amor hacia ella y que le prestaba atención hasta en sus más mínimos detalles. Al contrario de ella que con sus hechos demostraba cualquier cosa… menos amor hacia él.

\- Todo está bien en casa querida.- le habló Donald a su mujer, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.- Sólo que Betty tuvo que reprender a los chicos.- sin poder evitar que se le asomara una sonrisa.- Por alguna razón le dieron de beber un purgante a Meriedith que la tuvo sentada en el baño toda la noche.

\- ¿Un purgante?- tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.- ¿Y por qué le dieron eso?

\- Lisa dijo algo de un veneno que Meriedith debía expulsar. Pero tú sabes cómo es Betty que pierde rápidamente la paciencia, no me dio muchas más explicaciones y sin siquiera despedirse me cortó… por que al parecer el médico había llegado.

La pareja se miró un instante y sin poderlo disimular más, ambos rieron divertidos ante las travesuras que hacían los niños, que como siempre se las ingeniaban para hacer de las suyas.

\- Sabes querido, me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste tú solo con los niños en el velero.

\- Disciplina Sarah.- tomando una actitud severa.- Esa es la clave.

\- Contigo eso no es algo difícil de imaginar.- revolviendo distraída su jugo.- Y cuéntame cómo se te portó Karl.

El oficial bajó la vista a la vez que hacia un chasquido con su lengua, como si le preguntaran de un tema en extremo superfluo como para gastar saliva en ello. Pero la mirada intensa de su mujer le pedía que por favor le contase de ello.

\- Se portó muy bien… es obediente, atento y muy hábil con el manejo de las velas. Aprende rápido las instrucciones que se le entregan… además me ayudo mucho en enseñarle a nadar a Lisa.- mirándola derrotado.- Lo dejé invitado para la próxima salida.

\- Vaya querido qué progreso más singular ha experimentado tu relación con Karl.- le expresó encantada.

\- No te precipites tanto.- relajando su actitud.- Es un buen muchacho, un poco suave de carácter… pero buen muchacho. Sólo me molesta que sea tan solícito con Lisa.

\- ¿Celos?- él por toda respuesta pega un bufido por lo bajo. Mientras ella lo mira enternecida.- Amor es solamente un niño… cómo puedes ver cosas de ese estilo.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, y levantándose de su puesto tomó la mano de su mujer para llevarla a la terraza que daba a la playa de negras arenas y mar color turquesa. Pero antes de que su mujer siguiera preguntándole sobre Karl, decidió invitarla a bajar a la playa. Mientras, le conversaba de lo contento que quedó con Lisa, ya que se mostró muy entusiasmada preguntando todo y aprendiéndolo a la vez con suma facilidad las tareas que acarreaban la navegación.

\- Pensé sinceramente que con lo que disfruta el piano, el salir a navegar no le llamaría mayormente la atención.- torciendo una mueca divertida.- Pero bueno es una Hayes finalmente… el mar lo lleva en la sangre.

Miró a Sarah esperando su respuesta. Mas esta guardo silencio, se notaba distraída con la vista perdida en el mar, imbuida en sus pensamientos. Tan así de abandonaba estaba que Donald debió repetirle su nombre dos veces antes de que ella se girara lentamente a observarlo.

\- Creo que este es un buen momento para hablar mi amor.- sonriéndole lentamente.- ¿No lo crees?

\- En verdad no tienes nada que explicarme.- le respondió apoyándose en el barandal del mirador.- Aunque no lo dije de la mejor manera ese día, fui sincero Sarah. Francamente no tienes que darme ninguna explicación sobre tu pasado. Mi molestia no pasó por eso, sino por el hecho de que no hubieses confiado en mi… pero mejor dejemos todo eso atrás… ya pasó querida.

Sarah quedó sorprendida ante esta oferta de borrón y cuenta nueva. Aunque se sentía tremendamente tentada en aceptar dicho ofrecimiento, sabía que no era lo correcto. Y sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza caminó hacia Donald le sostuvo sus manos y las besó con cariño.

\- Soy muy afortunada de haberte conocido Donald.- le habló con evidente emoción.- Y siento que no he estado a la altura de tu nobleza.

\- Sarah tú no tienes que…

\- Por favor.- pasando sus dedos en los labios de él y que de forma inocente comenzó a acariciar.- Has sido tan generoso conmigo y yo tan egoísta pensando únicamente en mí todo este tiempo.- le dijo intentando contener sin éxito sus lágrimas.- Pero quiero enmendar el camino ya no habrán mas sombras entre nosotros. Quiero entregarme por entero a ti… sin ningún tipo de reservas. Y para poder lograrlo necesito ser completamente sincera contigo…

Él la miró con el rostro congelado. Se sentía impedido de decirle algo, ya que esta era una verdad de la cual no quería enterarse, no sabía si sería capaz de soportarla. Por lo que prefería simplemente olvidarla, hacer como que ésta jamás existió. Más sabía que Sarah tenía razón la verdad era lo único que podría asegurarles un porvenir juntos, sino esa duda con el tiempo lo iría carcomiendo por dentro y como su orgullo le impediría pedir cualquier tipo de explicaciones terminaría como Betty se lo advirtió: _haciendo de la vida de ambos una desdicha_. Por lo que presionando firme sus mandíbulas asintió con su cabeza esperando estoicamente oír la revelación.

\- Gracias Donald.- llenando de aire su pecho.- Bueno todo comenzó cuando mi monstruoso manejo del idioma ruso hizo imposible que me pudiera comunicar con el resto de la orquesta…

Y así Sarah comenzó a relatar detalladamente todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que rodearon su relación con el ruso. Donald escuchaba en silencio con sus manos aferradas al barandal presionándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Era para él una real tortura tener que estar oyéndola. Sintió en más de una ocasión la tentación de pedirle que se callara, mal que mal hablar de esto ya no tenía sentido… no tenía sentido hasta cuando ella finalmente se lo dijo.

\- Y fue ahí cuando el médico me dijo que había perdido a la criatura que estaba esperando.

\- ¿Estabas esperando un hijo de él?- le preguntó clavándole violentamente su rostro.- ¿Tú los sabias?- ella lo negó con su cabeza.- ¿Y él?

\- Tampoco.

\- Es un infeliz… Maldito desgraciado.

Vomitó esas palabras con una furia incontenible, sintiendo como si cada una de las venas de su cuerpo estuvieran a punto de estallar.- _un hijo… perdió un hijo de él.- _Esta información era algo mucho más potente y complejo de lo que jamás pudo vislumbrar… y… demasiado para poder manejarlo él solo… ni siquiera estaba seguro si sería capaz de asumirlo. Sus manos presionaron con tal fuerza el barandal que sintió que era capaz de torcerlo. Sabía que su mujer seguía hablando pero le era imposible entender que es lo que ella le decía. Tenía una tormenta en su interior que si no era capaz de contenerla arrasaría con todo incluso con Sarah. De pronto un gusto a oxido inundó su mandíbula, era su sangre que salía a borbotones de sus labios producto de la bestial presión que puso sobre ellos. Percatarse de esto increíblemente le dio nuevamente un poco de cordura y pudo prestar atención a las palabras de su mujer.

\- Donald por favor… escúchame. No sabes cómo me duele el haberte ocultado esta parte de mi vida.- le dijo con su diestra estirada no teniendo el valor suficiente para poder acariciar su espalda.- De veras que lo lamento… sólo ahora puedo ver las cosas con claridad. Pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que haría todo de otra manera… hubiese sido sincera contigo desde un principio así no te hubiese arrastrado a este matrimonio.

Estas últimas palabras pusieron en total tensión los nervios del oficial dejándolo un tanto obstruido. Sarah no estaba entendiendo bien su reacción; obviamente él estaba siendo presa de una ira que rebasaba peligrosamente los márgenes de la razón. Pero esta no era en contra de ella o por lo menos no principalmente hacia ella. Por lo que era tiempo de actuar y sin siquiera dudarlo tomó su orgullo y lo metió a un bolsillo. Sabía que esté era un momento definitorio en su relación con Sarah y estaba decidido a apostarlo todo por ella.

\- Jamás me imaginé que las cosas fuesen tan graves. Y claro que me hubiese gustado enterarme desde un principio.- le habló sin voltearse a verla.- Hubiese sido importante para mí que tú confiases en mí… pero eso ya no pasó.- guardó silencio un instante las ideas estaban enredadas aun en su mente.- Saber esta verdad ahora o antes de nuestro matrimonio no cambia en nada el hecho de querer haberme casado contigo y de querer seguir estándolo hasta que la vida me lo permita.

Sarah se quedó sin aliento, esas frases dichas por Donald quedaron colgando entre su boca y su alma dejándola totalmente desarmada y rendida ante él, quien se giró lentamente hacia ella mirándola con una peculiar intensidad. Por un momento ella sintió que el tiempo retrocedía y volvía verlo aparecer esa primera vez desde el otro lado del salón. Y aunque todo eso fue mentira ahora ella comprendía que el destino le enrostraba que a pesar de todo eso… fue finalmente verdad.

\- Te amo Donald… te amo tanto desde la primera vez que te vi… si pudieras entender cómo y cuánto te amo. Y todo el miedo que he sentido en pensar que si sabías de esto me abandonarías.

De forma inconsciente se dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de Donald.- _esta es la primera vez que Sarah dice que me ama_.- Pensó con alegría dejando que estas palabras corrieran como un bálsamo por su cuerpo. Quizás estaba exagerando y en más de alguna otra ocasión ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero esta la primera vez en que su mujer bajaba todas sus defensas y le decía esto con el corazón en la mano.

\- Donald.- susurró ella al sentir como él le acariciaba su mejilla. Y aferrándose a su palma exclamó.- Por favor perdóname.

\- No tienes que pedirme perdón.- estrechándola entre sus brazos.- Vamos a estar bien Sarah… te lo prometo.

\- Oh Donald.- sollozó ella sobre su pecho.- Te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás en mi vida permitiré que ni el miedo o el abandono me hagan dudar en el amor y la confianza hacia ti…soy completamente tuya.

\- Y yo prometo demostrarte día con día… que soy digno de tu amor y confianza.

Ella levantó su rostro e intento replicarle pero él no se lo permitió. Se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso cargado de necesidad al cual ella respondió con la misma fuerza. Este beso era un nuevo pacto que se sellaba entre ellos, donde después de mucho al fin se sentían seguros el uno del otro.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos.- le dijo cuando se separaron.

\- Siempre… te lo prometo Sarah.

Le contestó acogiéndola tiernamente en su pecho. Y mientras le acariciaba su larga cabellera una idea se planteaba lacerante en su cabeza_.- maldito Henry… porque le hiciste esto a Sarah… maldito desgraciado esta te las voy a cobrar_.- Se dijo para sí haciendo rechinar su dientes de la ira.

* * *

02 de Octubre de 1993, HMS Rooke, Gibraltar.

Era un otoño bastante agradable, el viento del levante tan propio de la zona de Gibraltar hacía que el paisaje en el embarcadero se volviese muy familiar para el ex oficial ruso. Quien sin poderlo sortear esté le evocaba sus veranos infantiles en Sochi. Aunque claramente este era un escenario diametralmente opuesto, pero había algo en el ambiente que desde que arribó Henry Global lo llenó de una pesada melancolía. Que lo hacía ver mucho más callado y severo ante sus subalternos.

\- Capitán Global.

\- Noa que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- le saludó el oficial dándole la orden de descanso. Mientras dejaba atrás el embarcadero.

\- El capitán Hayes se encuentra aquí y me ordenó salir en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Donald se encuentra aquí?- le preguntó el oficial levantando una ceja bastante extrañado.- Nadie me informó que el vendría a Rooke.

El ayudante del capitán inglés se sintió algo cortado con la inquisidora mirada del ruso. Y contra su propia formación se vio así mismo dando explicaciones.

\- No es una visita oficial señor… el capitán Hayes aun se encuentra de vacaciones.

\- Y tú sigues sirviéndolo a pesar de las vacaciones.

\- Es que yo ahora también trabajo para la casa señor.

\- Ah ya veo.- con una disimulada indiferencia.- ¿Cómo está Meriedith?

El joven asistente se avergonzó inmediatamente y con entrecortadas frases trató de elaborar una respuesta. Henry sonrió por lo bajo le divertía ver la incomodidad del joven. Pero ya la tortura había sido suficiente y calándose firme su gorra se puso a caminar delante de Noa.- _no hagamos esperar al capitán._\- Le dijo con simpatía.

Global no podía evitar tener una extraña sensación con todo esto. Desde que había llegado a Rooke no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con el inglés. Tenía claro que a Donald no le había caído en gracia que hubiese aceptado este puesto en Gibraltar, justo cuando estaban en pleno proceso de elaboración del proyecto sobre la optimización de los recursos de la Royal Navy.- _pero_ _no me calza su silencio_.- Se podría decir que en estos años aprendió a conocer a Hayes bastante bien. Y sabia que este silencio en él era una muy mala señal, algo totalmente distinto a lo de su asignación en Rooke era lo que motivaba esta actitud en Donald.- _pero que podría ser_.- Se preguntó mientras sacaba su pipa de la guerrera.

\- Por favor capitán.- abriéndole la puerta.- El capitán Hayes lo está esperando al interior.

Henry sintió que todos sus instintos de auto conservación se ponían en alerta_.- ¿por qué Donald querría reunirse con él, en el gimnasio de la base?_\- Se hizo esta consulta mientras caminaba hacia el interior del reciento. Por que fuese esto lo que fuese jamás retrocedería… no era algo que fuera con él.

Sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras su espalda. Y en una rápida ojeada notó que el lugar estaba vacío. Con su calma de siempre sacó su bolsa de tabaco cargando su pipa con la negra hierba.

\- Sería mejor que la guardaras Henry. Vas a tener tus manos bastante ocupadas.

Le habló Donald saliendo de entre medio de las graderías. Había algo siniestro en el tono de las palabras que ocupó el inglés, lo cual el ruso pudo comprobar cuando vio el oscuro rostro de su amigo que se asomaba levemente por entre la visera de su gorra. Global recordó lo famoso que era entre los oficiales británicos el temible y despiadado carácter que podía llegar a tener Hayes.- _al parecer es una fama bien merecida_.- Pensó a la vez que de forma aparentemente indiferente se dispuso a encender su pipa.

\- Donald ¿Ha ocurrido algo para utilizar todo este secretismo para disponerte a hablar conmigo?

\- Este secretismo como tú dices es necesario, porque esta visita requiere de muchísima discreción.- sacándose la gorra.- Una vez te dije que en la Royal Navy todos nos cuidamos las espaldas, pensé que habías entendido eso. Pero tarde me di cuenta que aunque tú lleves nuestro uniforme jamás serás de los nuestros.

\- Podrías dejar la metáfora Donald.- le contestó ya sospechando a donde iba todo esto.- Y dime de una buena vez qué es lo que te sucede.

Donald conteniéndose a duras penas de no estallar. Comenzó a desabrochar su guerrera evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Henry. Si lo hacía era capaz de tomar su arma de servicio y volarle la cabeza en este mismo instante. Por lo que estimó mejor dejarla también con su chaqueta en el suelo.

\- Tú y yo tenemos cuentas por cobrar "_Bruno_".

Le escupió el inglés cruzándole una potente derecha que casi le fractura la mejilla al ruso. Quien sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia lo recibió sintiendo de inmediato como su cavidad se llenaba de sangre y su pipa volaba por los aires desperdigando el tabaco por el suelo.

\- Maldito perro mal nacido.- le gritó Donald.- Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi mujer.

Y otro gancho de izquierda se estrelló violentamente en la quijada contraria de Henry. Quien nuevamente lo recibió con sus brazos caídos sin defenderse y manchando de sangre su uniforme.

\- Bloody Hell… qué te pasa desgraciado… qué estas esperando que no te defiendes.- le increpó el inglés totalmente fuera de control.- Si tuviste los huevos suficiente para burlarte de mi mujer levanta los brazos ahora y defiéndete como hombre.- Global únicamente guardó silencio, lo que enfureció aún más a Donald.- ¡Que no harás nada!… ¡No dirás algo!... siquiera una explicación al menos.

\- A ti no te debo ningún explicación… lo que sucedió entre Sarah y yo es un tema que solamente nos compete a ambos.- le respondió el ruso escupiendo una gruesa cantidad de sangre por su boca. Al tiempo que intentaba ganar un poco de aire.- Y no pienso defenderme de tus golpes… por qué es lo mínimo que merezco al haber traicionado tu amistad… únicamente puedo decirte que lo lamento y que nunca supe que Sarah fuera tu esposa hasta el día de mi formalización, cuando me la presentaste.

Donald le envió otro golpe mientras groseras maldiciones salían de su boca. Pero esta vez el ruso lo esquivo con un preciso movimiento de pies con lo que consiguió poner a salvo su cabeza.

\- Créeme que lamento haberte ocultado esta información. Pero debes de entender que no era a mí quien correspondía contártela.

\- Te aprovechaste de mi mujer.- masculló con el rostro deforme por la rabia.- Te aprovechaste de mi amistad, te reíste de mí… eres un maldito desgraciado… Pero qué más puedo esperar de ti si vienes de una casta podrida… maldigo tu raza, tu nombre y a tu familia incluso a esos desgraciados que duermen en Crimea, también los maldigo.

\- El rostro de Henry Global se levantó con violencia increpando con furia al inglés. Que al parecer esto era lo que estaba buscando.

\- Entiendo tu rabia, pero no metas a mi familia en esto… ellos no tienen nada que ver en este problema.

\- ¿Tu familia?- con ironía.- Te refieres a los que abandonaste a su suerte… qué desgraciada mujer. Tener por esposo a un hombre que prefiere salvar su pellejo en vez de los que dice tanto amar. ¿Pero es así tu naturaleza no?

En sólo una fracción de segundo Donald Hayes vio desaparecer ante sus ojos a Global. Y de inmediato sintió como su hígado se contraía por efecto del certero golpe que como una piedra propinó el ruso, que si era sincero consigo mismo, admitiría que le dio gusto ver al inglés retorcerse de dolor por unos momentos. Él podía aceptar que lo llamase como se le antojase pero Donald no tenía ningún derecho de hablar de algo que no conocía o entendía como era el caso de su familia. Y ese fue su error.

Donald con su rostro lívido de dolor y su cuerpo doblado a la mitad retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar caerse. A punta de puro amor propio y tozudez consiguió enderezarse.- _pega muy duro el miserable._\- Se dijo entre dientes, volviendo a empuñar sus manos para enfrentar a Global que lo observaba con su rostro totalmente ensangrentado pero esta vez sí dispuesto a defenderse.

\- Eres un canalla Henry.- le profirió a la vez que su puño viajaba velozmente hacia su oponente.- Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió ayudarte… maldita la hora en que te traje y te abrí las puertas de mi casa.

Y por más rápido que fueran los movimientos del ruso, le fue imposible esquivar el golpe de Donald, que era un boxeador experimentado desde la academia. Henry lo tenía claro y sólo le quedaba recurrir a la fuerza de sus brazos para protegerse. Pero era esto muy difícil, sobre todo cuando otro golpe se estrellaba en su cara. Y que lo hizo sentir como si su cabeza estuviera llena de agua haciéndolo moverse más lento quedando como un blanco fácil para el inglés.- él _no tiene intenciones de parar_.- Sentencio en silencio. Por lo que no le quedó de otra que girarse rápidamente ante otra embestida y quedando justo a la espalda de Donald no dudó en clavarle un rotundo golpe a la altura de los riñones que acompañó por un golpe volado al rostro que cayó muy cerca de la nariz del inglés que terminó por poner de rodillas a Hayes que cayó en completo silencio. En la armada soviética no le enseñaron a boxear sino a pelear y si Donald seguía presionando sus botones lo iba a descubrir. Y una parte importante de él no quería llegar a eso.

\- Ya paremos con esto Donald, hacernos pedazos a puñetazos no resolverá nada.- pasándose la mano por la boca limpiado la sangre que se colaba por su bigote.- Ya te dije que lamento cómo se dieron las cosas… yo renunciaré ahora mismo a la armada y no volveré a cruzarme por tu camino o por el de tu mujer… en verdad te considero mi amigo. El único que he tenido en la vida. Y si actué de esta manera fue por que en verdad fue lo único se me ocurrió hacer, sin dejar de ser leal contigo ni con Sarah.

\- ¿Lealtad? Qué sabes tú de lealtad.- le dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.- Desde que te conozco con lo único que has sido leal es contigo mismo, más específicamente con tu forma de pensar. Pero jamás lo has sido, ni con tu país… ni con tus ex compañeros de armas… ni menos con tu gente.- mirándolo con dureza.- Lo que más me irrita, lo que me saca de quicio es tu falta de hombría…

Lanzo de nuevo un golpe al rostro del ruso. Pero esta vez Global estaba más dispuesto a defenderse, por lo que atrapó el brazo de Hayes al tiempo que le conectaba un par de puñetazos al estómago y al mentón haciendo que éste se tambaleara sacudiéndose la cabeza y sobándose su abdomen. Pero impulsado por la adrenalina Donald se recuperó rápido plantándole cara al ruso.

\- Yo puedo llegar a ser magnánimo entendiendo e incluso aceptando que tú y Sarah hayan tenido una relación. Mal que mal ésta sucedió mucho antes de que siquiera ella y yo nos conociéramos.- apretando sus puños.- Pero no puedo entender ni menos perdonar que te parases en mi casa, te sentaras en mi mesa y compartieras con mi familia, atormentando así a mi mujer y riéndote de mí.

El ruso apretó los labios admitiendo que lo expresado por Donald era bastante cierto. Por lo que lo observó silente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Y qué pretendías que hiciera Donald.- le replicó serenamente.- Querías que delatara a tu mujer o rechazara groseramente tus invitaciones…

\- Esperaba que fueras leal maldita sea, sino conmigo al menos con mi mujer.- clavando sus ojos sobre el ruso.- Que más quisiera yo que te sacases ese uniforme, me da náuseas verte con él.- con una mueca de desprecio.- Pero ambos sabemos que mi gobierno jamás lo permitiría tú eres su _"símbolo de haber ganado la guerra fría"_ y con mi suerte perra lo más probable es que me envíen a mí a convencerte para que no renuncies.

Dicho esto Donald comenzó a alejarse de Henry, que sólo en ese momento se percató que ambos puños del inglés sangraban profusamente. Comprendió que ese era el momento en que debía decirle algo que le diera tranquilidad a Donald. Pero además de volver a pedirle disculpas qué más cabía agregar se preguntaba Henry con impotencia. En eso sintió que algo golpeaba sus zapatos. Miró hacia abajo, era la pipa de su padre que Hayes le había arrojado.

\- Así que si algo de dignidad te queda permanece aquí en Gibraltar sin renunciar.- mirándolo como si se tratase de un vulgar mercenario.- Pero mantente alejado de mí… sobre todo de mi mujer y de mi hija. Porque si siquiera sospecho de tu presencia te mato y tú sabes perfectamente que yo no hablo en vano.

Tomando su gorra y guerrera salió del gimnasio. Dejando a Global en absoluto silencio, que después de un instante se limitó a recoger su pipa y aunque tenía la boca destrozada la lleno de tabaco. Y comenzó a fumar sin importarle el dolor que ésto le provocaba.

* * *

02 de Octubre de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Vaya que se siente vacía la casa cuando no están los niños, ¿Verdad Betty?

\- Tienes toda la razón Sarah.- sin despegar sus ojos de la Vanity Fair.- Y eso que ahora sólo van los chicos unas cuantas horas a la primaria y Lisa al jardín. Cuando en los próximos años ingresen al internado y estén la semana completa fuera de la casa ahí sí que los extrañaremos horrores. La casa se nos hará inmensa, si no ideamos algo para ese entonces terminaremos caminando por las paredes.

Sarah sonrió suavemente. Aunque la metáfora de Betty era exagerada sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, la vida se haría muy aburrida y vacía sin los pequeños que daban tanto que hacer_.- pero bueno así es la vida.-_ Se dijo resignada mientras terminaba de bordar un mantel para el juego de té de su pequeña. Pero luego su expresión se aligeró al pensar lo maravilloso que sería verlos crecer e ir descubriendo cuál sería el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas. Por un lado Scott tenía sumamente claro que seguiría los pasos de su padre en la Marina. Y a su pequeña Lisa ya la veía formando parte de la filarmónica de Londres.- _aunque eso es adelantarse mucho_.- Se reprendió a sí misma. Su hija aún era muy pequeña y el piano sólo podría convertirse en un pasatiempo para ella.

\- Definitivamente el sol del Mediterráneo te sienta muy bien concuñada.

\- A qué te refieres Betty.- le contestó distraída.- Tú sabes que apenas tomé un poco, no me gusta asolearme.

\- Me refiero a que te ves bastante más repuesta. Tus ojos están más brillantes sonríes con facilidad y definitivamente tu expresión es bastante más relajada.- dejando la revista a un lado.- ¿Salió todo bien?

\- Maravillosamente.- bajando su mirada.- En realidad Donald es un hombre maravilloso… es tan comprensivo y generoso.

\- Pues claro que lo iba a ser… no le quedaba de otra. Si esta perdido por ti.

Sarah miró con sorpresa a su concuñada. Cómo era posible que para Betty fuera tan claro algo que para ella fue nebuloso por muchísimo tiempo. Al parecer su falta de madurez no solamente le afectó el juicio sino también su apreciación de las personas. Llenándolas de dudas bobas.

\- ¡Mami… mami! Ya llegamos.

Lisa corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia su madre lanzándose dichosa sobre ella. Sarah la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho e iba a besarle su frente cuando descubrió que la niña traía tres estrellas doradas pegadas en ese lugar.

\- ¿Y estas estrellitas qué son amor?

\- Me las dio la maestra del Kindergarten.- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Esta fue porque fui la primera en aprenderme la poesía del otoño. Esta otra fue por haber cuidado muy bien de Alexis… la mascota de nuestro salón. Y ésta última me la dieron mis amigos de clases… por ser la mejor compañera del mes ¡Puedes creerlo! Ellos me escogieron ¡A mí!

Sarah abrazó nuevamente a su pequeña felicitándola efusivamente. Al parecer ya todo estaba saliendo mejor y el acoso sobre su pequeña había cesado.- solo _debían tomarse el tiempo para conocerla._\- Reflexionó mientras seguía felicitando a Lisa e instándola a que le diera mas detalles de sus estrellas.

Al poco rato llegó también Scott que como siempre traía su uniforme de manera impecable sin ninguna arruga o mancha. Al parecer por su expresión tan formal uno podía colegir que el niño se tomaba muy en serio su rol de estudiante.

\- Hola mamá.- caminando hacia Betty y sentándose a su lado.- La maestra te envió una nota.- entregándole el papel.- Creo que es por mis calificaciones.

Betty leyó la nota y efectivamente era para la entrega de sus calificaciones. Eso no le preocupaba sabía que aunque su hijo no era brillante sus calificaciones superaban la media. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que en todo esto algo estaba faltando.

\- Y Meriedith ¿Donde la dejaron?

\- Se quedó en la sala, dijo que Noa la iba a llamar ahora.

\- Debe de estar muy enamorado el ayudante de Donald. Es la segunda llamada del día y desde Gibraltar debe salirle bastante caro.

Sarah que no había prestado atención. Se sobresalto enormemente al descubrir que Noa y por ende su marido se encontraba en Gibraltar.

\- Qué dices Betty… Donald estaba visitando la sede de la OTAN en Alemania… no puede estar en Gibraltar.

\- Eso le oí a Meriedith esta mañana cuando Noa le comentaba que adelantaron la vuelta e hicieron una parada en Gibraltar.- notando la súbita palidez de Sarah.- Pero qué sucede querida, porque te has puesto así…

Cortó su frase a la mitad. Al por fin caer en cuenta que era lo qué estaba angustiando a su concuñada.- _Dios mío_.- Dejó escapar en un suspiro, adoptando la misma expresión de preocupación de Sarah.

* * *

02 de Octubre de 1993, Rooke, Gibraltar.

Se miró por enésima vez su mano vendada que volvía a sangrar manchando sus curaciones.- _si que tiene los huesos duros ese mal nacido._\- Se repitió para sí Donald conteniendo a duras penas una mueca de dolor y dándole más prisa a sus pasos, al parecer de ese modo se concentraba menos en el dolor de sus maltratadas manos. Aún no entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto… ¿Porque tenía qué molestarse en tener que socorrerlo? Lanzó un bufido por lo bajo.- _deber y sacrificio… a veces este mandato de vida se transformaba en una verdadera carga.- _Entornó sus ojos con molestia mientras recordaba cuando su asistente le comunicó de forma bastante sutil que el capitán Global estaba acabando con la dotación de alcohol de la cantina predilecta de los de los uniformados asentados en Gibraltar.- ¿_Por qué eso debería importarme_?- Fue la seca respuesta que le dio a Noa que luego de su intervención se limitó a agachar su cabeza y seguir haciendo calladamente sus obligaciones. Sin embargo Hayes no pudo seguir concentrado en sus quehaceres, esas palabras siguieron dándole vueltas carcomiéndole la conciencia. Por alguna extraña razón que esperaba entender más adelante… se sentía responsable de la suerte que corriera el ruso.

\- Aquí tiene que ser.

Expresó a media voz parado frente a la entrada del local. Inconscientemente su mente viajó a esas par de ocasiones en que tuvo que rescatar a su hermano de uno de estos antros. Y siempre que éste caía era por la misma razón.- _Betty va a dejarme Don._\- Le decía Scott con embriagado acento que entre lágrimas e hipos salía junto con él rogándole a que hablara con ella… para que recapacitara. Y sin querer una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del severísimo oficial que siempre que recordaba a su hermano sus defensas parecía ceder ante sus sentimientos. Lástima que su realidad era ahora bastante más desagradable. Miró de reojo a Noa que venía tras él y como era su costumbre sin siquiera verlo le ordenó que lo esperase ahí. Mientras él ingresaba a la cantina que como supuso era un lugar de una apariencia bastante sórdida y un ambiente pesado cargado a cigarrillos y cerveza. Y una infinidad de otros olores que prefería obviar.

\- Qué cuesta hacer un par de ventanas… o poner un purificador de aire.

Regañó con los dientes apretados, mirando la panorámica del local reconociendo en ese acto a varios compañeros de armas que estaban esparcidos por distintas mesas. Pero del ruso ni señales, estaba ya dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando en la esquina más recóndita casi llegando al baño estaba Henry aferrado a una botella y con su rostro totalmente desdibujado por el alcohol que lo hacía ver casi irreconocible.

Donald caminó hacia él y cuando ya estaba cerca se dio cuenta que éste estaba tarareando una canción mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Esto descompuso profundamente al inglés que no esperaba encontrarse con este escenario. Tragó saliva una… dos… tres veces y decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba sentado Henry.

_Pust on vspômnit diévushku prastuyu_

_I uslýshit kak aná payot._

_Pust on ziemliu bierezhiot radnuyu _

_A iyubov katyuska sbierezhiot._

_(Katyuska)_

\- Es una canción muy antigua y muy de señoritas para cantarla en un lugar como este Henry.

El ruso intentó enfocar sus ojos en la persona que le estaba hablando pero el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en su conciencia y le fue imposible identificar quien era el que estaba de pie sermoneándole su actitud. Profirió un par de epítetos en ruso y abrió una silla invitando al desconocido a tomar asiento mientras llenaba nuevamente su pequeña copa de vodka.

\- Es imposible encontrar… un vodka decente fuera de Rusia. Estos parecen pura agua.- silenciando el hipo que salía de su boca.- Lo único que consiguen estas porquerías es hacerte ir al baño a cada rato.

Masculló el ruso de forma apenas entendible a la vez que le acercaba a su desconocido acompañante la copa del mentado licor.

\- ¿Te vas a sentar o no?- vociferó molesto Global, a lo que el inglés intentando impedir un escándalo le obedeció tomando la copa que éste le pasó.- Eso está mejor. El vodka no es para beber de pie.

Donald intentó persuadirlo de que era tiempo de retirarse de ahí, pero no tuvo éxito. El estado etílico de Henry era de aquellos en que es lisa y llanamente imposible razonar con el sujeto que seguía bebiendo una copa tras otra mientras balbuceaba inentendibles frases de esa típica canción rusa, que empezaba a sacar de quicio al oficial inglés.

\- Este tema se lo cantaba siempre a ella.- dijo Global con una estúpida mueca en su rostro.- Así logre que aprendiera más rápido hablar nuestra lengua…

Donald iba a ir por Noa para que se llevara al ruso del local. Pero esa última frase despertó una insana curiosidad en él, que lo obligó a detenerse y quedarse frente a Henry escuchando esta historia que parecía dispuesto a contar.

\- … como yo era el único que hablaba inglés dentro del departamento, me designaron para que le enseñara ruso… Apenas la vi quede prendado de esos ojos verdes que parecían el regalo más cruel de una gitana hechicera.- bebiendo directo de la botella un largo sorbo de alcohol.- Desde un principio… esto terminaría mal… yo lo supe, sí siempre lo supe. Pero era tan hermosa que fue imposible… al final uno no es de hierro. Y jamás conocí mujer como ella…

Donald sintió renacer toda su rabia y desprecio por el ruso. Sin proponérselo se vio tomando de un trago la copa que rato atrás le había servido.- _desgraciado… te aprovechaste de ella… sólo era una niña._\- Lo miró con desprecio dispuesto a marcharse y dejar que ese miserable se ahogara en el licor.- _ójala te intoxiques y te mueras.-_ Le deseó desde lo más profundo de su rencor.

\- No aún no te vayas amigo.- dijo Global sujetándolo de la manga.- Aún no te cuento lo más trágico y patético de esta historia.

\- Me aburren las historias de borrachos.- sacudiéndose la manga.- las encuentro facinerosas.

\- Es verdad… pero dime ¿Qué harías si años después descubres que a esa persona que amaste con toda tu alma… y que sinceramente creíste que ella también te amaba... Pues no fue tal?

Nuevamente Donald frenó su impulso y permaneció en su puesto atento esperando ansioso lo que tenía que decir el ruso pero éste luego de beber otra copa se quedó en silencio. Como si ya el alcohol hubiese sido capaz de borrar todo atisbo de conciencia en el pobre infeliz. Por lo que sin ninguna gota de pudor Hayes lo presionó a que siguiera hablando.

\- … pues eso camarada… ella claro en su tiempo me amo, qué duda cabe. Pero era una niña… cómo comparar ese amor infantil que sintió por mí, con el ardor y delirio que despierta en ella el que ahora es su marido.- bebiendo otro trago y volviéndose a asomar viriles lágrimas de desdicha.- Al mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes supe que únicamente fui un mal paso en su vida… y ese otro afortunado es el dueño de su alma… de su corazón… de su propia vida incluso.

\- Y cómo lo sabes.- pregunto Donald tratando de ocultar su supresa.- ¿Por qué crees que solamente fuiste un simple romance?

\- ¡Bozhe moy! Lo supe simplemente.- golpeando la mesa con fuerza.- Tuve la prueba delante de mi… la prueba… es el amor en sus ojos… tierno cariño solo lleno de pasión… algo que nunca pude ver para mi.- tratando de ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio y cayó sentado nuevamente en su silla.- Pude tenerla a mi lado... pero decidí sacarla de mi vida.- soltando una estruendosa carcajada.- para protegerla… habías escuchado tamaña estupidez amigo mío…- recuperando algo de su sobriedad.- pero en ese momento su vida corría peligro los de la KGB ya estaban tras de mi…y… ella hubiese sido un bonito trofeo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del inglés. Si su piel se había erizado cuando leyó los testimonios que global había recogido relatando las torturas a los disidentes políticos en la antigua URSS. Imaginarse a su Sarah en manos de semejantes bestias hizo que su garganta se secase.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mas cruelmente gracioso de todo esto?- le preguntó en un nuevo devaneo de su embriaguez.- Que al tratar de salvarla casi provoco que ella se muera.- la mirada del ruso se haga vaga y traslucida.- Y esa pobre criatura es una vida más en mi conciencia.- sirviéndose otra copa y casi atragantándose con su contenido.- Bozhe Moy… yo ya no tengo absolutamente nada. De mi familia sólo queda una fotografía… de mi padre una vieja pipa… y lo demás sólo historias de borrachos.- mirando a su compañero.- Brindemos por Hayes… un gran hombre… un gran amigo… mi mejor amigo. Que la vida lo premie y sea feliz con esa gran mujer… y que algún día pueda ser lo suficientemente generoso y perdonarme.

Donald tomó la copa permitiendo que el ruso la llenara y le chorreara sus vendajes con alcohol. Estaba sin palabras, totalmente consternado ante la cruda confesión del ruso y mientras bebía el fuerte licor sentía extrañamente que al fin, desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó, su corazón ya no pesaba. No había rabia, finalmente estaba en paz. Se puso de pie y le dio un afectuoso golpe en la espalda.

\- Estoy seguro que te perdonará… sólo dale tiempo.

Le dijo a Henry que seguía bebiendo como enajenado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si este le escuchó o no, ya que seguía murmurando frases incoherentes para sí. Mezclando el ruso con el inglés en inconexas frases y con la vista perdida en la botella. Donald ya fuera de la cantina se encontró de frente con Noa que lo aguardaba presto a sus órdenes.

\- Saca a Henry de aquí… y haz lo necesario para que de aquí no se comente en lo absoluto el estado del capitán.- ordenó secamente.- Ah y alójalo en un hotel fuera de la base.. que sea uno bueno… deja todo cancelado y que no quede registro tuyo y mucho menos mío. Yo arreglaré las cosas acá en la base.

\- Como usted ordene señor.

\- Y hazlo rápido… nos iremos de inmediato de vuelta a casa.

Y dicho esto se marchó con rumbo a la base. Con un dolor increíble en sus manos pero con la mente finalmente en paz.

* * *

03 de Octubre de 1993, SeaMirror, Southampton

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Donald Hayes por fin cruzaba el umbral de su casa. Había sido un larguísimo día al que únicamente quería ponerle término de una buena vez. Muchas cosas aún daban vuelta en su cabeza que aunque le habían dado tregua a sus iracundos sentimientos de venganza, le eran muy difíciles estas de digerir.- _este condenado dolor que no se pasa.-_ Mirando sus manos vendadas que nuevamente estaban teñidas de sangre y que le punzaban horrores.

Caminó en silencio hasta su despacho, pasaría la noche en el sofá cama que tenía ahí dispuesto, no quería despertar a Sarah. Además no deseaba que lo viera en este estado, le haría muchas preguntas y él se vería obligado a contarle de su reunión con Global. Lo que sabría le ocasionaría una profunda pena y preocupación_.- no quiero que estés triste, no ahora que estas tan contenta y te he recuperado_.- Susurró por lo bajo mientras intentaba sin éxito poder abrir la caja en que guardaba sus cigarrillos.

\- ¿Donald eres tú?

El oficial se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su mujer que aparecía tras la puerta del despacho. Al girarse hacia ella se percató que al parecer Sarah no había dormido en toda la noche. Porque a pesar de traer puesta su camisa de dormir, delicadas líneas en sus ojos delataban su cansancio y preocupación.

\- Sarah que haces despierta a esta hora.- le dijo él tratando de sonar normal.- Me iba a quedar a dormir aquí para no molestarte.

\- Donald mi amor… cómo podría molestarme el saber que mi marido ha llegado con bien a casa.- le respondió abrazándolo tiernamente.- No importa la hora siempre quiero saber de ti… y cómo puedes creer que estar sola en mi pieza va a ser mejor que dormir a tu lado.

Donald sonrió contento. Este abrazo y estas palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba oír y sentir. Y cruzando los brazos alrededor de su mujer la estrechó contra sí, disfrutando ahora de ésta nueva etapa de ambos. Donde no se contenían ni disimulaban las demostraciones de afecto entre ellos.- _la felicidad no es nunca la mitad del infinito_.- Se dijo el orgulloso oficial recordando los consejos de su hermano cuando le comunicó de su casamiento con Sarah.

\- Amor me tenías tan preocupada.- le dijo de repente Sarah interrumpiendo este momento de paz que estaba disfrutando Donald.- ¿Por qué fuiste a Gibraltar?

El oficial sintió un frío en su pecho al descubrir que su mujer sabía de su estadía en la base donde estaba asentado Henry. Retrocedió suavemente alejándose de ella, iba a hablarle de este encuentro pero no lo pensaba hacer tan pronto y no ahora justo cuando se sentía tan vulnerable.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estuve en Gibraltar?

\- Noa llamo a Meriedith, él le comunico que ustedes se encontraban en Gibraltar… fuiste a buscarlo ¿_Verdad_…?

En ese momento ella reparó en las manos vendadas de su marido y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar nada más ya que pudo imaginarse cómo se desarrolló ese encuentro con el ruso. Y llevándose una de sus manos a la boca ahogó un sollozo de estupor que intentó colarse por sus labios. Corrió hacia él y con mucho cuidado tomó sus manos comprobando espantada la gravedad de las heridas de Donald que inútilmente intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- No es nada querida, créeme que se ve mucho peor de lo que en realidad es.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? si mira tus vendajes están todo ensangrentados.- tomándolo del brazo lo instó a salir de la habitación.- Ven amor acompáñame a la cocina… hay que limpiar tus heridas y cambiar tus vendajes.

El hombre se negó tajantemente a salir. No quería hacer de esto algo más grande y terminar despertando a toda la casa quedando en evidencia. Pero Sarah lo tranquilizó diciéndole que nadie de la servidumbre se estaba alojando hoy en casa, por lo que cedió finalmente… pero en realidad accedió porque le lastimó ver los ojos empapados en lágrimas de Sarah. Así que resignado caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó en su puesto de siempre mientras Sarah iba por el botiquín y el agua se calentaba en el hervidor.

\- Dios mío Donald… tus puños están destrozados.- le dijo ella con el aliento contenido mientras le retiraba el vendaje.- ¿Estás seguro que no tienes alguna fractura?

\- Si no te preocupes, es que se desgarró la piel y por eso sale tanta sangre.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir a la vez que con un paño y el agua hervida limpiaba delicadamente las heridas de las manos de Donald. Estuvieron así unos minutos en completo silencio cuando de la nada y sin poderse contener más Sarah soltó un tenue sollozo.

\- Por favor no te pongas así… ya te dije que no es algo tan grave querida…

\- Fuiste a pelear con él… esto es todo por mi culpa.- tratando de contener sus lágrimas.- Mira cómo han quedado tus manos Donald… por Dios mi amor no quiero que la sigas pasando mal por mi causa.

\- No.- le susurro acariciándole su mejilla.- Esto no es por tu culpa Sarah… yo necesitaba sacar esta rabia que me estaba consumiendo… debía cobrárselas a Henry. Si no lo hacía me terminaría volviendo loco. Ahora que vacié mi rabia con mis puños ya estoy tranquilo.

\- Pero Donald…

\- Perdóname.- tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.- Por eso no quería que te enteraras… no quería que te mortificaras de esta manera.- suspirando fuerte.- Pero entiende, era algo que necesitaba hacer… yo también necesito estar seguro y que no existan sombras de mi parte...- le costaba articular esta última frase.- Sólo así… sólo así podre entregarme por entero también.

Sarah quedó con las lágrimas dibujadas en sus ojos. Y la profunda angustia que estaba sintiendo desapareció mágicamente siendo reemplazada por un profundo calor que nacía desde su pecho inundándola completamente.

\- Donald eso quiere decir entonces que…- él mueve afirmativamente su cabeza.- Oh por Dios Donald…

Ella se ríe emocionada mientras lágrimas pesadas caían por su rostro. Y de forma intempestiva se abalanza sobre él besándolo con infinita alegría, que Donald a pesar de su sorpresa igualmente pudo sentir, tratando de poder responder a la impulsividad de su mujer.

\- Te amo Donald.- le dijo cuando separó sus labios de los suyos.- Te amo muchísimo y quiero que sepas que soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado.- alejándose de él y volviendo a poner su atención en las heridas de sus manos le siguió diciendo.- Y ahora deberás soportar que te viva diciendo lo mucho que te amo… por todo ese tiempo en que por boba me lo guardé.

\- Eso será algo muy agradable querida… y me encantaría oírlo a diario.- le contestó torpemente.- He sido afortunado al encontrarte.

Ella lo miró con una dulzura infinita en sus ojos. Y fue entonces que Donald pudo entender lo que Henry le dijiera en el bar. Esa mirada de su mujer era la prueba innegable que lo de ellos era un amor sólido que se construyó sobre débiles pilares pero que la fuerza de los sentimientos de ambos se encargaron de solidificar hasta transformarse en esto: Un bastión inquebrantable de amor y confianza.

\- Mañana, no importa lo que digas, iremos a ver a un médico para que te revise… no te opondrás a eso ¿Verdad Donald?

\- Lo que tú digas querida… pero por ahora sólo hay una cosa que quiero y es poder acostarme contigo.

Sarah se sonrojo levemente mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas de las manos de su esposo y tomaba las vendas limpias.

\- Ten un poco de paciencia mi amor falta muy poco.- le respondió en una lenta sonrisa.

) )

* * *

Hola a todos:

Como están!... nuevamente si estas leyendo estas líneas es porque te diste el tiempo y el trabajo de leer este trabajo que carece de mucho… menos de esfuerzo y cariño. Por ello muchas gracias.

Bueno finalmente estamos dándole término a la primera parte del círculo Henry, Sarah y Donald. Espero que les haya satisfecho tanto como a mi… de ahora en más el tiempo avanzara bastante rápido… y nuevos personajes se irán sumando a la historia… espero que sigan disfrutándola.

Nos vemos.

Nuevamente este capítulo va dedicado a Fer sin ti este trabajo no existiría. Un beso grande. Y también para mi querida Mónica… ella hace posible que este trabajo quede presentable para ustedes… nos vemos en una semana bye bye.

Glosario:

_**Katyusha**_ (Катюша) es una canción soviética de tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sobre una chica que añoraba a su amado, que estaba en el servicio militar. La música fue compuesta en 1938 por Matvéi Blánter y la letra fue escrita por Mijaíl Isakovski. Fue interpretada por la célebre cantante folclórica Lidiya Ruslánova. Algunos críticos creen que _Katyusha_ no fue una composición de Blanter, apuntando que una tonada similar fue usada por Ígor Stravinski en su ópera _Mavra_ (1922), que más tarde adaptó a _Chanson Russe_ (1937).

NOTA: RECOMIENDO OIR LA CANCION POR YOUTUBE PARA MAYOR COMPRENSION DE LA ESCENA.

Los manzanos y perales estaban en flor,  
la niebla flotaba sobre el río ,  
Katiusha salía hacia la rivera,  
hacia la alta rivera , hacia la empinada,

salió y comenzó una canción,  
sobre el águila gris de la estepa,  
sobre aquel a quien ella amaba,  
sobre aquel de quien guardaba las cartas,

oh tú, canción, cancioncilla de la muchacha,  
vuela sobre el sol radiante  
y al soldado en el lejano frente,  
de Katiusha dale recuerdos

Haz que recuerde a la humilde muchacha,  
y que escuche como ella canta,  
haz que defienda la tierra de su patria  
y el amor Katiusha cuidará .

Los manzanos y perales estaban en flor,  
la niebla flotaba sobre el río ,  
Katiusha salía hacia la rivera,  
hacia la alta rivera , hacia la empinada,


	7. Nada es Para Siempre

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

Capítulo Seis:

Nada es Para Siempre

15 de Abril de 1996, Stillwater, Oklahoma.

Las polvorientas calles de Stillwater poco o nada reflejaban el presuntuoso festival de colores que siempre acompañaba la llegada de la primavera. El tono arcilloso que cubría todo el sector producto de la prolongada sequía se había transformado en una constante de estos últimos años dejando al pueblo inmune al cambio de estaciones.

Pero esto no parecía importarle a la muchachita que caminaba por la acera, que ensimismada dentro de su propio mundo, se preocupaba única y exclusivamente de la música que salía de su Discman. Este aparato lo cuidaba con especial esmero, ya que, era su posesión más valiosa; y no porque este costoso pedazo de tecnología estuviera totalmente fuera del alcance para una niña de su condición, sino más bien porque representaba el reconocimiento a su primer gran triunfo deportivo, del cual se sentía tan orgullosa… ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si con sus casi once años ganó las estatales de atletismo imponiéndose por sobre otras chicas cuyas edades fluctuaban entre los catorce y dieciséis años.- _la nueva gacela negra_.- Fue como su entrenador la bautizó. Lo que no dejaba de divertir a Claudia que sentía que este apodo era una absurda exageración. ¿Cómo podían compararla a ella con la legendaria Wilma Rudolph?

\- Y es que a mí ni siquiera me gusta correr.

Se dijo con resignación, tal como lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en su carrera de atleta. Mientras sus dedos que indiferentes a sus pesares trajinaban la superficie de su Discman y presionaban la tecla play para que su disco volviera a sonar. Y obrara así la magia de evadirla de su compleja realidad. Este compacto era otro de sus tesoros, un álbum compilatorio con los grandes éxitos de David Bowie, regalo de sus abuelos para su última navidad.- _debió costarles una fortuna.- _Luego de unos minutos de marcha con la mente en blanco y al son del tema _héroes,_ Claudia se detuvo y elevó sus bellos ojos color miel al cielo.- _por ellos vale la pena todo este esfuerzo.- _Se dijo en un solo trémulo suspiro.Y volviendo a reanudar sus pasos se sintió más reconfortada al recordar el porqué de sus acciones. Y es que esta menuda muchachita de largas y musculosas piernas, que poseía un carácter mucho más maduro y consiente para el común de una niña de su edad, había decidido tomar responsabilidades que no le correspondían. Por lo que no era de sorprender que estuviera plenamente convencida que a pesar de que el atletismo era una actividad que estaba lejos de agradarle, la realizaba dando lo máximo de sí, por que ésta se convertiría en su boleto para poder acceder a una mejor educación. Única opción de movilidad social para ella. Con lo cual lograría sacar a toda su familia de la difícil situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Con esta victoria ya no deben de tardar las ofertas de becas para ingresar a buenas escuelas… aunque si lograra ganar las nacionales me convertiría en toda una celebridad.

Expresó en voz alta sin poder evitar que una graciosa risilla de vanidad inundara su boca al imaginarse salir en las revistas de papel cuche y siendo entrevistada en algún canal de cobertura nacional. De pronto este inusual acto de espontaneidad fue interrumpido cuando la niña notó que un descuidado vehículo estaba estacionado junto a su casa.- ¿_les habrá ocurrido algo a los abuelos?-_ E instantáneamente aligeró sus pasos rumbo a su domicilio, cuando intempestivamente desde el interior salió una mujer de voluptuosas proporciones y colorida vestimenta que de un modo bastante atropellado ingresó al auto que arrancó de inmediato. Y en esa milimétrica fracción de segundo en que el automóvil pasó junto a Claudia, ella pudo sentir cómo sus ojos y los de esa mujer se cruzaron, y aunque no la reconoció sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco llenándola de angustia.- _yo… yo sé que la conozco._\- Pensó mientras sus pies corrieron en dirección a la casa teniendo la certeza de que algo no andaba bien.

A penas abrió la puerta todos sus miedos se relajaron, al parecer todo estaba dentro de la normalidad. Salvo, eso sí… porque su hermano estaba cargando un descolorido y andrajoso moisés.

\- Claudia hermana… qué bueno que llegaste… tengo que contarte…

\- ¿Que tienes ahí, Vincent?- le preguntó con recelo, dejando su mochila y demás cosas sobre el sillón.- Vi salir a una mujer de aquí.

\- Ah ¿Entonces viste a Lorreine?... Ella es muy amiga de Mama Rose, me dijo que se conocían hace muchísimo. Si incluso me preguntó por ti.- le respondió jovialmente.- Es una señora muy amable, me hizo muchas preguntas sobre mí… me regalo un dólar.

El pequeño le enarbolaba sonriente su billete, mas su hermana no lo tomó en cuenta. Con su vista totalmente ensombrecida miraba detenidamente el moisés. Y es que al parecer al fin entraba la claridad en la mente de la morena niña y uniendo piezas pudo recordar porque todo este cuadro le resultaba tan familiar.- _mamá_.- Pronunció levemente para sí mientras sus ojos se posaban en el pequeñísimo bebé que dormía inocentemente e ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Y éste bebé Vincent.- le inquirió sin mirarlo.- ¿Quién es?

\- Pues el hijo de Lorreine… yo lo estoy cuidando por ahora… es que fue por helado y no quiso salir con su hijo que estaba durmiendo.- le contestó entusiasmado.- Pedí el mío de chocolate y le encargué uno de piña para ti.

Claudia levantó su rostro mirando a su hermano con amargura.

\- Si quieres comer helado, será mejor que tomes ese dólar y vayas a la tienda por el tuyo… a esa mujer no la volveremos a ver nunca más.

Vincent miró totalmente sorprendido a su hermana, jamás le había oído ese tono de malestar. Y por mucho que se repetía para sí las palabras de Claudia, no podía entender el significado de estas y mucho menos aún su actitud. Si él únicamente había recibido a una amiga de Mama Rose como las muchas que la visitan siempre.

\- ¿Por qué estás molesta Claudia?

Le alcanzó a preguntar antes que se abriera la puerta y atravesara por ella Mama Rose que con su alegre tono de voz guiaba al abuelo de los niños para que entrara a la casa, quien producto de la diabetes había perdido casi por completo la vista.

Y como los niños no le contestaron el saludo, luego de dejar a su esposo instalado se volvió hacia ellos extrañada de su comportamiento tan silencioso.

\- Niños por qué tan callados.- con gentil sonrisa.- ¿Tienen un secreto acaso…? Ustedes saben que secreto entre dos no son ante Dios.

\- Vino mamá.- le contestó Claudia, haciendo que con esto se borrara de inmediato la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer.- Yo únicamente la vi cuando se marchó en el auto.

\- ¿Lorreine… y a qué vino?

Quiso averiguar la madura mujer utilizando un tono más seco de lo que hubiese querido. Pero es que el sólo hecho de pensar en su hija, hacía que el dolor de cabeza y las punzadas en su pecho acudieran de inmediato. Por ello casi en forma refleja pasó cansadamente la mano por su rostro. En este exiguo movimiento la pequeña Claudia pudo notar que a pesar de su duro tono de voz, lo que embargaba a Mama Rose no era rabia sino pesar. Por ello trató de darle prisa a las malas nuevas del bebé. Pero no pudo hacerlo, los gimoteos de Vincent a su espalda la obligaron a interrumpirse.

\- ¿Lorreine es mamá…? Mi mamá.- preguntó el niño con los ojos húmedos.- ¿Y por qué no me dijo que era mamá?

Ni Mama Rose y mucho menos Claudia atinaron a decirle algo. Sólo el abuelo que había permanecido en silencio llamó al pequeño para que fuera a su lado y sentándolo en sus piernas comenzó a explicarle.

\- Tu madre no te dijo nada… porque… no quería que estuvieras triste.- tratando de infundirle convicción a sus palabras.- Como sabía que debería irse de inmediato prefirió no decírtelo, no quería verte llorar, así que vamos cambiando esa carita.

\- ¿Pero, volveré a verla algún día?- musitó apenado.

\- Pero por supuesto pequeño Goliat… a penas tu mamá encuentre ese algo que anda buscando volverá a casa junto a todos nosotros.

Mama Rose sonrió aliviada al ver como el niño se animaba con las palabras de su esposo. Y mirando al cielo se persigno con el nombre de Lorreine en sus labios.- _sólo te pido que la cuides Señor_.- Se encomendó, cuando sintió como Claudia tiraba de su pollera. Y al voltearse a verla sus ojos se agrandaron cuales platos al ver como la muchachita cargaba en sus brazos un moisés.

\- Creo que tenemos un hermanito nuevo.- le dijo la niña.

\- Válgame… Jesús, María y José.- exclamó la mujer sin poderse contener.- Otro niño más… y ahora qué vamos a hacer.

\- Tranquila mujer.- le interrumpió su esposo que seguía con Vincent en sus piernas.- Como tú siempre dices: Dios proveerá.

\- Tienes razón viejo.- le replicó ella relajando su expresión. Y sacando al bebé de su moisés lo tomó en sus brazos.- Donde pueden comer cuatro pueden comer cinco… pero mira nada más que bebe más lindo eres.

Claudia se acercó a donde estaba su abuela observando interesadísima a su nuevo hermano.

\- ¿Es niño o niña, Mama Rose?

\- Creo que es niño, pero mejor nos aseguramos.- y hurgándole entre sus ropas celebró victoriosa su acierto.- Es un pequeño varón de no más de cuatro meses… Vincent ¿Te dijo acaso tu mamá como se llama esta criatura?- el niño negó con la cabeza.- Bueno entonces deberemos preguntarle al niño Jesús que nombre le obsequiará.

\- Mama Rose ¿puedo escoger yo el nombre?- le interrumpió Claudia entusiasmada.- Yo tengo el nombre perfecto para mi hermano y es cristiano como a ti te gusta.

\- No Claudia, tú sabes que darle nombre a las criaturas es una labor de Jesús… el debe bendecirlo con su gracia. Así que si quieres ayudar ve mejor por el calendario de la iglesia que está en mi velador.

\- Pero Mama Rose… David es un lindo nombre.

\- Claudia, ya te hablé.

La niña entendió que la discusión se había terminado. Y totalmente frustrada fue a buscar el famoso calendario que ha bautizado a todos los Grant. Luego de unos minutos volvió a la sala con una traviesa mueca en su cara que pasó totalmente desapercibida para su abuela, que estaba encantada con las gracias del nuevo miembro de la familia.

\- Aquí esta, te lo dejé sobre tus piernas.

La mujer de grandes caderas le agradece y mientras realizaba todo el ritual previo para escoger el nombre. Claudia corrió a su mochila y sacó la carátula de su CD colocándolo sobre el calendario, justo antes de que Mama Rose bajara el dedo para escoger el nombre.

\- ¡Pero qué es esto!- exclamó la matriarca al darse cuenta de la jugarreta de su nieta. Que apenas podía esconder su risa tras sus manos.- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Bowie?

\- Pero que estás diciendo Mama Rose.- reaccionó espantada Claudia.

\- Que mi dedo ha apuntado a Bowie y si Jesús permitió que me hicieras esta travesura es porque es su voluntad que este bebé se llame Bowie.

\- Pero yo quería que se llamara David.

\- Eso te enseñara pequeña que con la voluntad de Dios no se juega.- mirando al bebé.- ¿No es verdad pequeño Bowie?

Claudia se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta y con el rostro amurrado de que su plan no hubiera resultado. Pero después de meditarlo unos instantes la niña terminó aceptando que Mama Rose tenía razón. Aunque este no era el nombre que quería para su hermano… este era casi perfecto. Y colocándose al lado de su abuela le pidió que la dejara cargar al pequeño. A lo que la mujer accedió encantada. Aprovechando además de señalarle que necesitaría de toda sus ayuda para cuidarlo. Y mirando a la bella pareja de hermanos se mordió sus labios pensando en lo difícil que sería ahora la situación de todos con este nuevo bebé.

* * *

20 de Abril de 1996, Shamreck Quay, Southampton.

\- Mami ya llegamos… ya llegamos… ¿Nos extrañaste mamá? Porque yo no dejé de hacerlo ni un solo día.

Exclamó atropelladamente la pequeña Lisa lanzándose a los brazos de su madre, una escena bastante habitual entre ellas, y que la niña repetía cada vez que por alguna razón se separaba de su madre. Sarah a su vez la recibió dichosa; éste último viaje se le hizo eterno y eso que solamente duró un par de días más de lo habitual. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, finalmente tenía a toda su familia reunida. Y mientras sostenía a Lisa en sus brazos se percató de lo grande que ella estaba. Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma maldiciendo el que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido, transformando a su pequeña en una niña tan hermosa… con tantas gracias y virtudes que le llegaban a dar miedo. Le acarició su largo cabello y la miró a los ojos que eran un espejo de los suyos.- _mi Lisa_.- Le susurró con nostalgia.

\- Has crecido tanto mi pequeña.

\- Pero mami, ¿Porque me hablas así?… si sólo estuve diez días en alta mar.- le respondió la niña sonriéndole tiernamente. Pero luego se quedó mirando sus piernas que salían de sus blancos shorts de marinero.- Aunque tal vez si haya crecido un tantito, porque estos shorts me quedan más cortos que cuando zarpamos.

\- Pero claro que creciste.

Interrumpió Donald Hayes apoyando su pesada mano en el hombro de su hija que al verlo le obsequio una lenta sonrisa.

\- Y mientras más lo haces… más te pareces a tu madre.- caminando hacia Sarah y besándola en los labios.- ¿Cómo has estado querida?

Su mujer le cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole que pudiera alejarse de ella.- _pues aquí extrañándote_.- Le balbuceó cerca de su boca con poca disimulada coquetería. Lisa al ver esta demostración de afecto entre sus padres se sonrojó súbitamente y bastante incómoda se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, lo cual consiguió fácilmente al ver como Scott intentaba por todo los medios de zafarse de los besos y arrumacos que tía Betty le prodigaba.

\- Yo creo que en el fondo Scott se hace el que no le gusta ser consentido por su madre.

Le platicó Karl acercándose a ella y que al igual que los otros niños vestía los mismos shorts marineros y zapatillas blancas especiales para movilizarse sobre el velero. Y aunque el joven Riber se sentía bastante ridículo usando estas prendas, lo hacía porque era la única forma en que el padre de Lisa les permitía abordar el Capitán Habag. Y él sentía una enorme predilección por hacerse a la mar y compartir con Scott… y con Lisa.

\- Tus padres no vinieron por ti Karl.

\- No, no vinieron.- sonriéndole despreocupadamente.- Papá tenía que dirigir las últimas pruebas de un nuevo caza bombardero para la Royal Air Force… me invitó a ir junto con mi madre… pero yo preferí quedarme para salir con ustedes.

\- Ay Karl, no sabes cómo me alegra eso

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me alegra que prefieras estar con nosotros. Te echo de menos cuando no estás… no es lo mismo sin ti.

El muchachito se ruborizó ante la inocente mirada de Lisa que buscaba divertida poder cruzar sus ojos con los de él, que obstinadamente se negaba a que esto ocurriera, a lo que ella definitivamente le dijo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Karl?

\- Nada…- sonriéndole ampliamente.- Este… te traje tu bolso Lizzie ¿Quieres que lo carguemos en el auto?

Ella asintió con una lenta sonrisa y caminó junto a él rumbo al Bentley que estaba en el estacionamiento. Sarah que los estaba observando junto a su esposo, no pudo evitar exclamar en forma ensoñadora.

\- Pero qué lindos y dulces se ven juntos.- mirando a su esposo.- ¿No piensas que en un futuro ellos harían una pareja preciosa…?

El capitán entornó sus ojos y apenas pudo contener lo que su cabeza pensó al oír las palabras de su mujer. Ya que la sola idea de que eso ocurriese le revolvía el estomago. Su pequeña niña, era aún muy inocente para estar siendo merodeada por cuervos disfrazados con inocentes sonrisas.

\- Y después tú me criticas por encontrar que ese muchachito sea tan solícito con _"MI"_ Lisa.

\- Ay mi amor no te lo tomes tan en serio, si únicamente es un decir… piensa que prácticamente se han criado juntos, son casi como hermanos.

\- Tú lo has dicho querida… CASI.

Masticó lentamente esas palabras Donald mientras veía como Lisa reía alegremente ante alguna ocurrencia de ese mocoso. Pero no dejó que esta rabia se le subiera a la cabeza, sabía que en cierta forma estaba al debe con ese muchacho. Y aunque le molestara debía reconocer que Karl era una buena influencia para su hija, era él quien le motivaba a superarse en el piano que era una actividad que ambos compartían. Y más importante aún, él fue fundamental para que Lisa pudiese integrarse bien al grupo escolar, ya que el carácter más retraído de su pequeña siempre complicaba un tanto las cosas haciendo que de vez en cuando algún inadaptado la hostigara.

\- Tío Donald, el Capitán Habag ya está en completo orden.- le dijo Scott como si fuese un subalterno a las órdenes del oficial.- Únicamente falta entregar los papeles de la ruta de navegación.

\- Muy bien hecho, primer oficial Hayes.- le respondió Donald olvidando su mal humor y adoptando una pose solemne y oficial.- Como siempre ha realizado un excelente trabajo.

\- Ojala te portaras así todo el tiempo.- intervino Betty acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.- Pero no creas que puedes engañarme, ya me enteré de lo que le hicieron a Meriedith… Dios si es increíble estos niños se transforman en unos vándalos a penas ponen un pie en SeaMirror.

Sarah soltó una pequeña risilla al ver como a Scott se le desfiguraba el rostro al ser puesto en evidencia ante su tío que intentaba mantener una actitud severa, pero que le era casi imposible hacerlo, sólo de recordarse de las últimas andanzas de esos tres sentía como su garganta se llenaba de carcajadas.

\- Y tú no rías tanto Sarah, que tu Lisa se ha transformado en la planificadora estratégica de todos los planes que estos pequeños truhanes traman a diario.- sonriendo con cierta crueldad de ver cómo su hijo se retorcía en explicaciones.- Lisa es mejor que Mc Gyver ¿No es así Scott?

El muchacho totalmente azorado por el hostigamiento de su madre se resignó a la derrota y movió afirmativamente la cabeza, esperando recibir con hidalguía el fiero sermón de su padrino. Pero para su sorpresa éste solamente soltó una estruendosa carcajada y le desordenó su corto y bien esculpido cabello. El niño lo miró de reojo no entendiendo su reacción... algo de lo que escuchó debió causarle gracia.

\- Así que mi Lisa es tu brazo derecho.- sonriendo orgulloso.- Mientras más pasan los años se va despertando con más fuerza en ella la sangre de mi familia.

\- Eso… ¿Por que lo dices querido?- preguntó interesada Sarah.- Porque hasta donde yo sé tiene mucho más de ti, que de mí. Y si sigue pareciéndose más a tu familia… pues terminará cambiando los ojos de color.

\- Como dices eso Sarah, si ella es tu viva imagen.- le respondió sonriente.- Me refiero a que la pequeña ya está pensando como militar.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo las dos mujeres soltaron burlescas expresiones ante el comentario de Donald, que tomado por sorpresa, miró a ambas con el ceño fruncido exigiéndoles que le explicaran qué era lo tan gracioso.

\- Pero querido, Lisa es una niña muy delicada.- le respondió Sarah controlando su risa.- Le gustan las muñecas… servir el té… peinar todo el día su cabello. No me explico dónde ves lo militar en ella.

\- Sin contar que odia ensuciarse.- acotó Betty.- El polvo es su peor enemigo y cualquier mancha en ,sus delicadísimos vestidos amerita una muda de ropa completa.

Donald soltó un gruñido ofuscado ante la abrumadora realidad. Era verdad su hija era una pequeña princesita.- l_a más linda de las princesas.- _Pensó para sí con mucha vanidad. Pero como avezado lobo de mar, sabía que en el fondo no estaba del todo equivocado y reconocía cuando alguien tenía la chispa o más bien dicho la madera para calzarse el uniforme.- _con el tiempo veremos quién será el que se ría_.- Se dijo mentalmente observando a su hija.

\- Pero tía Sarah.- intervino Scott, presto a defender la posición de su tío.- Eso de lo que usted habla no es lo que vemos nosotros cuando estamos mar a dentro… mi prima si tiene algo de nosotros los Hayes. Si no fuese así hubiese sido imposible que atracase totalmente sola al Capitán Habag aquí en el embarcadero.

\- ¿Es verdad Donald?- preguntó Sarah preocupada.- ¿No es un tanto arriesgado que Lisa haga algo así?

\- Si hubiese estado sola por supuesto que sería algo peligroso, pero estaba conmigo.- con sobrada soberbia.- Hubieses quedado admirada al ver lo hábil que es nuestra hija con el timón y los instrumentos.

Su mujer lo besó de improviso en la mejilla y colgada de su brazo lo encaminó hacia la oficina de marina. El sol ya estaba pegando muy fuerte y ella se encontraba sin su pamela. El oficial entendiendo que el sol no era del agrado de su mujer se dejó guiar por ella.

\- Veo que le has enseñado a navegar muy bien mi amor.- le dijo ella después de un rato.- Para el próximo viaje quisiera acompañarlos para poder ver los progresos de Lisa.- susurrándole con malicia.- Ahí decidiré si te dejo o no que la lleves el próximo año a participar de la regata de Southampton.

\- ¿De veras me acompañarás Sarah?

\- Si logras hacer que el viaje sea lo suficientemente atractivo.- presionando fuerte su brazo.- Por supuesto que iré.

Un suave carraspeo detrás de ellos interrumpió el flirteo entre ellos que bastante incómodos se volvieron al unísono a quien osó molestarlos.

\- No quiero ser inoportuna mis queridos tortolitos pero debemos darnos prisa en volver a casa.- dijo Betty con un fingido tono de pudor.-Debo llevar a Meriedith a Londres a que se pruebe su vestido de novia.

Sarah pestañeó rápidamente recordando recién que la abnegada mujer quedó hecha un atado de nervios al darse cuenta que sólo iría a Londres una vez que ellos regresaran.

\- Tienes toda la razón Betty.- respondió Sarah y mirando a su marido lo urgió.- Por favor apurémonos… Meriedith está intratable con todos los problemas que le ha ocasionado su vestido.

\- ¿Tanto así?

Preguntó Donald. Pero tuvo que dejar su pregunta en suspenso al ser recibidos por el oficial de marina y luego de un breve intercambio de papeles, firmas y sellos él retomo la conversación con las dos mujeres, repitiéndoles la pregunta.

\- Pues claro que ha sido todo un drama.- retruco Betty. – Primero se lo haría una prima en Irlanda, pero creo que discutieron por las telas y prefirió hacérselo acá en Southampton.- con expresión de fastidio.- Pero nunca se pudieron entender y la modista terminó echándola de su taller. Por lo que Sarah se la llevó donde el suyo en Londres y como tiene un poco más alta sus tarifas, tu esposa le regaló el vestido.

\- Vaya mi amor, el vestido y la fiesta.- sonriéndole divertido.- Es mucha generosidad ¿no lo piensas?

\- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer Donald; son años de tortura sistemática que nuestros niños le han prodigado.- devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Además tu sabes que me encanta organizar matrimonios.

\- Ya lo veo… pero bueno, supongo que ésta es las consecuencia de tus juntas… te he dicho reiteradamente que debes frecuentar otras amistades y no permanecer tanto tiempo junto a Betty.

Su cuñada sintió hervir toda su sangre. Incluso Scott retrocedió ante el aspecto amenazador de su madre. Pero antes de que ésta pudiera estallar, la risa suave de Sarah la desarmo dejándola sin palabras.

\- Querido, pero qué cosas dices.- sin contener su risa.- Pero me encanta verte así de animado, pues te necesito de buen humor para el ensayo de la boda donde tú serás el anfitrión.

El rostro de Donald sufrió una contorsión tal, que hizo reír con más ganas a Sarah. Mientras que en el rostro de Betty se dibujaba una siniestra expresión en sus labios y caminando hacia él le dijo.

\- Así es cuñado.- ajustándole su gorra.- Te quiero ver muy sonriente ese día recepcionando al ejército de irlandeses que llegarán a casa.

Y súbitamente los más gruesos epítetos y garabatos que Donald aprendió en la academia golpearon su mente. Y de todo corazón rogó a que de aquí al fin de semana estallara la tercera guerra mundial o el mismísimo apocalipsis con tal de poder zafarse de esta tortura.

* * *

22 de Mayo de 1996, Valley Falls, Kansas.

\- … feliz cumpleaños querido Rick… que los cumplas feliz…

Cantaban Joyce, Roy y Pops delante de Rick que sentado en su silla de comer reía a pesar de lo desafinado de la voz de Pops que entonaba a todo pulmón la canción en honor a su hijo, sosteniendo a su vez la torta de cumpleaños que el pequeño trataba infructuosamente de atrapar con sus manitas y es que el avioncito de chocolate que adornaba su pastel era una tentación irresistible para él.

Todo en esa casa era un feliz desastre porque entre los cánticos de Pops que no cesaban, las fotos que tomaba Roy y los intentos de Joyce por convencer a que Rick apagara las velitas, hacía que todo se viera como un absoluto caos… pero un caos lleno de risas que contagiaban.

\- Vamos enano apaga esas velas de una buena vez que están derritiendo la torta.

Intervino Roy haciéndole unas divertidas morisquetas que consiguieron llamar la atención del festejado que finalmente accedió a apagar sus escasas tres velitas. Recibiendo los vítores de su familia que celebró dichosa cómo el consentido de la casa pudo apagar de un sólo soplido las llamas de su torta de cumpleaños.

\- Joyce, Pops… colóquense con Rick junto al pastel.

Les pidió Roy que junto a su cámara quería inmortalizar el momento. No para ellos, sino quería un recuerdo para sí de las personas más importante de su vida. Y cuando vio los sonrientes rostros de los Hunter no pudo evitar volver nuevamente a pensar en lo afortunado que había sido por llegar a esta familia.

\- Ya muchacho suelta esa cámara.- le dijo Pops sorprendiéndolo.- Ahora es tu turno para retratarte junto a tu hermano.

El adolescente corrió hacia Rick y abrazándolo alegremente miró a la cámara con esa torcida sonrisa que tantos suspiros arrancaban a las muchachitas de la preparatoria de Valley Falls.

El vikingo después de sacar la foto quedó un instante observando al grupo.- _tan grande que están todos mis hijos… si pareciera que sólo fue ayer que Rick nació.-_ Y luego dirigiendo sus ojos a Roy pensó que de ese niño triste y amargado que encontrase en el cementerio ya no quedaban ni rastros. Al contrario ahora parecía una fuente inagotable de confianza y alegría tal como lo fue en sus tiempo su padre.- _y no solamente eso fue lo que heredo de él._\- Se dijo entre risas evocando esos aires de galán y conquistador que tenia Richard Fokker y que Roy emulaba a la perfección… al igual que su portentoso físico y estatura que ya pronto harían que Pops lo mirase hacia arriba.

\- Mitchell toma asiento para que comas pastel.- le dijo Joyce tomándolo del brazo dejándolo instalado en la mesa.- Si no, se nos hará muy tarde para salir.

\- Si debes apurarte Pops… la dama aquí presente invirtió toda la mañana en la peluquería y abandonó sus habituales jeans por un vestido.- tragándose un gran trozo de pastel.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué si es el cumpleaños de Rick, salen ustedes.

Joyce que se sentó junto a Roy le da un indisimulado pellizco a la vez que le susurra.- _eres un indiscreto._\- Él da un salto en su asiento mirándola sorprendido y ella solamente le sonríe inocentemente como si aquí nada hubiese pasado.

\- A Mitchell le gusta que celebremos este día porque coincide justo con la fecha cuando él me pidió que nos casáramos.

\- Vaya eso no me lo habían contado.- dijo Roy sobándose su brazo adolorido.- Linda coincidencia.

\- Además muchacho, mira a Rick.- sonriendo bonachonamente.- Tamaña obra debemos celebrarla, mal que mal somos nosotros sus autores.

\- Tienes razón Pops… y quizás con tanta celebración puedan replicarla…

Le contestó el adolescente con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios que se esfumó por arte de magia cuando sintió como los dedos de Joyce volvían a pellizcarlo en el mismo brazo.- _atrevido_.- Le dijo ella con una terca expresión que Pops celebró con sendas algazaras y que el pequeño Rick imitó apretando el pastel y riendo igual de fuerte que su padre.

\- Tengan cuidado que llegó el momento de los Home Run de comida del súper estrella Rick Hunter.

Gritó Roy corriendo hacia su hermano. Y tomándolo ágilmente entre sus brazos evitó que este ocasionase un desastre. Siendo él, eso sí, el único damnificado al quedar su sudadera favorita llena de bizcocho y crema. Pero esos detalles no le importaban cuando el que lo hacía era Rick… ese pequeño tenía a Roy totalmente conquistado.

\- Ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Pops poniéndose de pie.- ¿Estas lista Joyce?

\- por supuesto.- sonriéndole.- Roy te encargo mucho a Rick, que por favor se duerma temprano.

\- No te preocupes Joyce, con la consola se cansa luego.- mirando a su hermano.- Tú y yo lo pasaremos de película, probaremos ese nuevo simulador de vuelo que compré.

\- Oye muchacho debes mostrarme ese juego… me dijo Gary que ese simulador es el mismo que utilizan en la Air Force.

Joyce cerró los ojos, rogando por paciencia. No había caso, estos hombres jamás dejarían sus alas colgadas. Y cogiendo a su esposo del brazo lo dirigió hacia la salida antes que terminara instalándose a jugar junto a Roy.

\- Por favor pórtense bien.- dijo antes de salir Joyce y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al muchacho agregó.- Nada de chicas Roy… no quiero ninguna chica en la casa.

El muchacho rió jactanciosamente ante el aviso de Joyce. Y teniendo aún a Rick entre sus brazos despidió a la pareja sonriéndole ambos de forma inocente. Lo que dejó más intranquila a la aprensiva de Joyce.

\- Al fin el castillo es todo nuestro.

Con una expresión cómplice Roy le habló a su hermano a la vez que elevaba su cuerpecito por sobre su cabeza jugando al avión. Lo que fascinaba a Rick que estirando sus regordetes brazos planeaba muy cerca de la altura del techo.

\- Cuidado piloto Hunter cazas enemigos vienen por sus seis en punto.

Decía Roy provocando los gritos nerviosos de Rick que emocionado seguía el juego. Y así pasaron las horas que se fueron sucediendo una a una cargadas de pizza, sodas y video juegos. Hasta que finalmente el niño se dio por vencido y cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Tú sí que tienes energía enano.

Expresó el muchacho de cabellos rubios mientras terminaba de acomodar al pequeño en su cama. Y saliendo finalmente de la habitación se estiró perezosamente y observando su camiseta recién cayó en cuenta que todavía andaba con la sudadera manchada de pastel. Despreocupadamente se la quitó en el mismo pasillo y caminando hacia su pieza miró su reloj.

\- Son solo las nueve de la noche y yo sin nada que hacer.- dibujándose una pícara expresión en su rostro.- Podría invitar a alguna chica… total Joyce unicamente dijo que no podía entrar a la casa.

Y redirigiendo sus pasos hacia el teléfono caminó hacia él sin ningún tipo de remordimientos. Y cuando ya se disponía a marcar algún numero, sintió cómo llamaban a la puerta.- _vaya será servicio a la habitación.-_ Se dijo entre risas yendo hacia la entrada.

\- Hola Roy… este… no pensé que estuvieras ocupado.

Le dijo una linda muchacha bastante turbada al verlo aparecer sin camiseta parado en el marco de la puerta con una pose bastante desfachatada. Como sabiendo de antemano lo que provocaba en ella.

\- Pero que sorpresa Helena, ¿me creerías que estaba justamente pensando en ti?

Su sonrisa torcida inundó su rostro a la vez que le daba una intensa mirada a su joven compañera de la preparatoria, que descaradamente la recorrió entera desde su rojo cabello hasta la punta de sus zapatos.

\- Y qué te trae por aquí, Helena.

\- Quería verte… este perdón.- se corrige avergonzada.- Venía a verte.

\- Pues pasa… adentro podrás decirme mejor porque _"querías verme"._

La muchacha dudó bastante si era conveniente o no entrar a la casa. Era consciente de la lasciva mirada que Roy le daba a su cuerpo. ¿Pero acaso a eso no había venido?- _por supuesto que… no_.- Se reprendió a sí misma y caminando decidida hacia el interior de la casa resolvió aferrarse a su plan, ella no venía de presa sino de cazador.

\- Toma asiento Helena.

\- No gracias, Roy, me iré enseguida.- tratando de verse segura.- Vengo a invitarte…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a que cosa?

\- Por el trabajo en el diario de mi padre le tocará cubrir el nuevo torneo de vuelo.

\- ¿Torneo de vuelo?

\- ¿Que no estás enterado? Se creó hace muy poco _el Red Bull Air Race_. Es la primera competencia internacional de velocidad en el aire… dime te interesaría ir.

\- Pues qué crees preciosa.- le dijo el sin abandonar su pose de galán.- Dile al señor Chase que me reserve un espacio en su auto.

* * *

02 de Junio de 1996, Palacio de Gobierno, Beijing.

Sentada en el escritorio de su oficina la nueva presidenta del Partido Comunista cruzaba las manos por sobre su cara analizando con frialdad su situación y cómo debería ahora moverse cuando el escenario mundial nuevamente había cambiado. La guerra en Chechenia instigada por el gobierno ruso había resultado ser un absoluto fracaso. Los rebeldes chechenos opusieron una resistencia tal que dejó a las tropas rusas con la moral por los suelos. Acarreando como consecuencia que su premier, Boris Yeltsin, quedara en una muy delicada situación ante su pueblo. Además de eso debía soportar la fuerte crisis económica que no los abandonaba desde la caída de la Unión Soviética.

\- Ésta era la oportunidad que estos viejos estaban esperando.

Se dijo la muchacha recordando cómo solo hace unos meses atrás se habían marchado de vuelta a su país dispuestos a hacerse de nuevo del poder fuera como fuera. La joven presidenta se permitió un momento de relajamiento al pensar en el imberbe Zor que también se marchó junto a los maestros y al doctor Zand. Lamentó sinceramente no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de él y darle el pésame por la muerte de su padre que cayó en acto de servicio en el ataque a Grozni.

\- Espero que éste hecho no debilite tus convicciones querido Zor.

Durante todos estos años se dedicó a tratar de infundirle a ese muchacho sus mismas ideas, sus mismos propósitos. Sabía que él era una pieza fundamental para mantener a esos viejos y sus cofradías a raya para que fuera finalmente Rusia la que estuviera al servicio de su país y no al revés. Pero para que eso ocurriese primero debía solidificar su posición en el frente interno. Sabía perfectamente que su ascenso era sólo pirotecnia para llamar la atención. La prensa internacional fijó de inmediato su ojos en su figura bautizándola como la dama de hierro del oriente, pero a ella ese apelativo no le agradaba prefería mil veces ser conocida como la "_Regis"_ lástima que en ese último tiempo este apodo se rodeaba sólo de comentarios tendenciosos y mal intencionados. Típicos de una sociedad milenariamente machista que se escuda en cualquier falacia para atacarla… incluso en su falta de descendencia.

Sus amarillos ojos destellaron indignados al recordar todos esos comentarios que la culpaban de poseer una supuesta frigidez y que por ello este matrimonio no tenía hijos. Pero nadie se detenía siquiera a pensar que ese tosco y grotesco mandril que tenía por esposo es un alcohólico impotente. Cansada y frustrada de él, hacía más de un año que decidió que jamás él volvería a tocarle un solo dedo. Menos aún después que éste le ofreciera tener relaciones con _"un colaborador biológico"_ que le permitiera tener familia y acallar de ese modo esa horda de rumores.

\- Debo reconocer que en ese punto mi venerado esposo tiene razón.

Silbó estas palabras con los dientes apretados. Los rumores se acallarían y de paso también llenaría de loas a su marido quien no dejaría de ostentar su virilidad entre sus camaradas de armas que se regocijarían al ver como el Regente finalmente sometió a su gélida mujer. Eso no lo permitiría… jamás permitiría que él se beneficiara a su costa y pudiera de paso consolidar su posición política en el gobierno cuando ella lo único que quería era apartarlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza; el tema la descomponía de tal manera que sólo pensar en ello le daba nauseas. Por lo que prefirió mejor concentrarse en los informes que llegaron desde el Ministerio Del Exterior y fijando su vista en el primer grupo de carpetas leyó.

\- La ONU exige explicaciones al gobierno de la Republica Popular De China sobre las matanzas de campesinos…

Cerró con violencia la carpeta apartándola de su vista.

\- Qué se creen estos tales por cuales… de pedirme explicaciones a mí de lo que pasa dentro de mi país.

Ella a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los dirigentes sí sentía un amor y compromiso para con su pueblo. Es más, su razón de ser en la política era poder otorgarles a ellos el lugar que se merecían. Y aunque sentía enormemente que ocurriesen estos hechos de violencia, ella no toleraría la insubordinación; el proceso para alcanzar el bienestar era lento y requería del sacrificio de todos.- _eslabones débiles en nuestra cadena no sirven.- _La economía social de mercado estaba dando sus primeros frutos positivos al igual que la flexibilización de su ordenamiento.

\- Por lo mismo son imperdonables estos ataques de rebeldía. Pensé que todos habíamos aprendido de lo ocurrido en Tian An Meng… el pueblo debe aprender a confiar en sus dirigentes…

Y nuevamente volvía a su mente el problema de no tener familia. Con hijos a su alrededor, más su propio carisma, encantaría cuales serpientes a las masas, mostrándose como la gran matriarca de su nación… una autentica Regis, a la que obedecerían sin protestar llegando casi a la veneración.- _un colaborador biológico.-_ Se repitió para sí con asco, pero ante la inutilidad de la herramienta de su esposo parecía ser esta su única chance.

Tiró su cabeza para atrás poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su sien, como augurando la terrible jaqueca que le invadiría luego. Suspiró profundamente y decidió que más adelante vería cómo solucionaría ese tema y volvió a concentrar su mente en el resto de los informes. Y sin ningún ánimo comenzó a leer los reportes sobre el conflicto en los Balcanes. Con horror comprobó como los enfrentamientos en Kosovo entre los independentistas albaneses y las fuerzas de seguridad serbias eran cada vez más cruentos. Convirtiéndose de plano este conflicto en una limpieza étnica en contra de las minorías albanesas.- _Milosevic es un fanático genocida_.- Razonó la joven mujer al leer como huían en forma masiva familias despedazadas junto a centenares de huérfanos hacia países vecinos en donde se instalaban en condiciones paupérrimas sin agua ni alimentos en improvisados campamentos de refugiados.

\- Como esa zona no es rica en gas o petróleo, a Estados Unidos no le interesa, por lo que Milosevic seguirá matando a destajo, aún con el indefenso e inofensivo cacareo de la ONU que para lo único que sirve es para aliviar la conciencia del resto del mundo.

Dijo todo esto en voz alta tratando de vislumbrar el escenario futuro. De pronto entre estas reflexiones algo gatilló en su mente, algo que leyó recientemente en el informe… ¿Pero qué podría ser? Volvió a releerlo rápidamente y ahí estaba.- _huérfanos_.- Centenares de huérfanos en campos de refugiados sin alimentos ni aguas. Sus felinos ojos brillaron con intensidad… esta era la solución a todo_.- daremos refugio a los albaneses_.- Garabateó en su cuaderno de notas mientras su mente trabajaba a mil ideando la forma en que enmarcaría a esta figura.

\- Adoptaremos a los huérfanos.

Sentenció triunfalmente la Regis. Y ella sería la primera en hacerlo.- _debía dar el ejemplo_.- Celebró con una lacerante sonrisa. Pensando en todos los beneficios que esto le acarrearía incluso en el ámbito internacional fortaleciendo su imagen y la de su país.

Y levantándose de su asiento caminó hacia el ventanal sin borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa cruel. Definitivamente debía ser su destino el llevar a su nación a la cúspide si al parecer hasta los astros se coludían a su favor.

\- Lo conseguiré todo… todo… apretando sus puños.- y cuando tenga a esos huérfanos a mi lado ya no te necesitare más amado esposo… como no me diste hijos tuve que buscarlos por fuera… ¡Estás acabado!

Decretó riendo suavemente al imaginar la caída de su esposo.

* * *

15 de Junio de 1996, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Te ves sumamente apuesto con ese nuevo galón que luce tu uniforme querido.

Le dijo Sarah con una fingida expresión de inocencia a su marido mientras le acomodaba la guerrera de su uniforme que ahora ostentaba orgulloso su nuevo rango de Comodoro de la Royal Navy.

\- Tú ya sabes lo que dicen amor… el poder hace atractivo a los hombres. Incluso a alguien como yo logra despertar ahora suspiros.

Le contestó divertido Donald que tomándola de la cintura la miró de modo intenso como si tratase de seducirla por medio de una bastante deficiente actuación de galán de tabloides, lo que hizo reír a Sarah que alegremente vio cómo su marido le seguía el juego. Felizmente, de la crisis que sufrieron hace unos años, ya no quedaba ninguna cicatriz. Ellos lograron convertirse en una pareja compenetrada y cómplice, que ya no reprimía lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Aunque como ingleses de antigua cepa hacia el exterior siempre mantenían el decoro de sus modos formales y mecánicos. Pero aquí eso no ocurría, estaban en la intimidad de su alcoba, por lo que las palabras dulces y las caricias fluían espontáneamente entre ellos y que sin ningún pudor se prodigaban. Sobre todo en un día tan especial como hoy donde Donald estrenaba oficialmente ante la familia sus jinetas de comodoro. Un ascenso altamente anhelado por él… y porque no decirlo, por ella misma también, que se sentía plenamente comprometida en la carrera de su esposo y sabía perfectamente que ahora su rol sería gravitante en el éxito de ésta.

\- Seremos la más esplendida pareja de padrinos.- le dijo Sarah colgándose de su brazo y mirando a ambos en el espejo.- ¿No lo crees?

Él asintió complaciente. Y es que no sólo el ascenso de Donald hacía especial este día. SeaMirror estaba todo vestido de fiesta pues hoy celebran el matrimonio de Meriedith y Noah al cual Donald y Sarah decidieron regalarle la fiesta. El alto oficial esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en ello, ya que su esposa tomó esta decisión prácticamente sola no quedándole a él otra opción más que secundarla. Lo cual en el fondo no le ocasionaba ninguna molestia o contrariedad, la pareja había demostrado con creces a través de los años su lealtad para con la familia. Por otro lado también estaba el tema de que Sarah era la señora de SeaMirror, eso se lo dejó en claro desde la primera vez que ella puso un pie aquí.- _esta es tu casa puedes disponer de ésta a tu entero antojo_.- Por lo que si ella hubiese querido este matrimonio lo celebraba sin siquiera consultarle su opinión. Y por último, un poco de ruido y fiesta no estaba nunca demás.-_ me gusta esta música irlandesa es muy agradable y alegre.-_ Pensó el oficial al sentir como simpáticos acordes de violines y otras cuerdas se filtraban por los ventanales anunciándoles que la fiesta estaba por comenzar.

\- Vamos amor, démonos prisa los invitados están llegando.

\- Querida ¿cuál es el apuro? Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Además nuestros invitados llevan instalados como cuatro días aquí.- le respondió de manera jovial Donald impidiéndole a su mujer salir.- Antes necesito hablar algo importante contigo.

Sarah cambió su expresión alegre, reconocía que en ese tono de voz había algo de preocupación, por lo que inmediatamente olvidó todo lo demás concentrando toda su atención en él.

\- Dime Donald, ¿de qué me quieres hablar?

\- ¿Recuerdas Sarah que llevo bastantes años peleando para que aprueben mi proyecto de optimización de recursos en la armada, y la reorganización y renovación de la flota?

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo… tu única preocupación durante estos años es ver cómo los recursos de la Royal Navy se están desperdigando en excesiva burocracia administrativa, a la vez que nuestra flota se debilita año con año por la falta de renovación.

Le respondió ella en el mismo tono formal como si esta conversación fuera entre oficiales. Y es que entre ambos estas charlas sobre su trabajo en la Marina eran bastante habituales. Él reiteradamente buscaba su opinión y consejo que siempre le resultaba ser de bastante utilidad porque era claro y asertivo. Pero esta vez había algo distinto… él necesitaba de ella más que un consejo.

\- Bueno, después de tanto tiempo finalmente el parlamento ha aprobado la ejecución de mi programa.- Sarah iba a felicitarlo, pero él la contiene pidiendo que lo deje terminar.- Y el alto mando de la Royal Navy me ha solicitado que sea yo quien dirija esta gran restructuración… no quieren que sea un político el que trate con ellos como intermediario.

\- Me parece fantástico que lo aprobasen y encuentro que es de toda lógica que seas tú quien lo dirija.- le dijo ella pensativamente, tomando asiento junto él en la cama.- Y esto ¿cómo nos afectara a nosotros querido?

Él sonrió agradecido de que su mujer entendiera de inmediato de lo que trataba el asunto. Así no tendría que darse tantas vueltas.

\- De aceptar esta asignación deberé abandonar mi servicio activo en la Royal Navy por unos cuantos años.

\- ¿Y eso afectaría tu carrera Donald?

\- No en lo absoluto, apenas termine esta comisión me reintegraré a mis funciones habituales.- le contestó él, pero su rostro seguía viéndose complicado.- No me es muy grato andar de civil por la vida, pero entiendo que esto es también parte de mi deber.

\- Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Deberé ausentarme por bastante tiempo. Viajaré personalmente donde nuestros proveedores… demás está decir que recorreré todo el Reino Unido habilitando personalmente las renovaciones en fábricas, astilleros, bases y cada una de las diferentes instalaciones de la Royal Navy.

Sarah se entristeció interiormente, se había acostumbrado durante estos años a su puesto de oficial de escritorio, lo que les permitió desarrollar una vida familiar casi normal. Pero ella sacudió rápidamente ese malestar de su pecho y le regaló una lenta sonrisa a su marido. Entendía que esto era significativo para él. Había luchado tanto por conseguirlo que ella no podía más que apoyarlo.- _al menos seguirá lejos de la contingencia… eso es un alivio.-_ Se dijo ella en su interior, a la vez que le tomaba las manos en claro gesto de que como siempre ella lo apoyaría.

\- Debes aceptar Donald que no existe nadie más que posea esa porfiada tozudez para poder llevar a buen puerto tamaña empresa.

El torció una mueca de gratificación al ver que podía contar con su apoyo y le presionó con fuerza sus manos que seguían entrelazadas entre las suyas.

\- Gracias Sarah… pero eso no es todo… aún necesito de ti otro sacrificio más.- ella lo miró curiosa.- Este trabajo me demandará asistir a muchas reuniones, cenas, congresos, etcétera. Y necesito que participes activamente en ellos.- con una severa complexión en su rostro.- Yo sé que no te gusta mucho salir de SeaMirror y menos tener que compartir con políticos y empresarios. Pero en verdad es necesario.

Ella posó sus dedos en la boca de Donald impidiéndole a este que siguiera hablando. Y como ya era su costumbre permaneció unos segundos así permitiendo que estos acariciaran sus labios.

\- No te compliques querido… yo entiendo. Necesitas de mi apellido o más bien dicho de los contactos políticos que tiene mi familia para poder conquistar simpatías y así poder llevar a cabo con éxito tu asignación.

Él asiente incómodo pero ella le sonríe lentamente

\- Es cierto que no me gusta lidiar mucho con esa gente. Pero por otro lado.- con expresión pícara.- Me encantará recorrer esos salones tomada de tu brazo para que todos nos vean… y perciban lo feliz que soy a tu lado.- entre risas.- Habrán muchos rostros bastante descompuestos de ver que esta subversiva se codeé con la flor y nata del poder en Inglaterra.

\- Si, sobre todo el de tu hermano… ese rostro será un verdadero espectáculo.- con una expresión de alivio.- Gracias por entender.

\- No tienes que darlas querido somos un matrimonio y ambos bogamos en el mismo sentido. Y sé que si logramos cumplir todo con éxito una vez que te reintegres al servicio… tu carrera hacia el almirantazgo estará prácticamente asegurada… únicamente debo pedirte una cosa.

\- ¿Celebrar el matrimonio de quién ahora?

\- Tonto.- sonriéndole.- Quiero que me prometas que no iniciarás una carrera política cuando pases a retiro.- endureciendo sus facciones.- Te lo digo en serio Donald… no quiero a la política metida en nuestro hogar ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Por supuesto que te lo prometo Sarah, la política no es lo mío. Por otro lado tú sabes perfectamente que tengo planes muy distintos una vez que llegue mi retiro y que te involucran directamente a ti.

Sarah se alegró profunda y sinceramente ante las palabras de su marido, la política era algo que simplemente le provocaba repulsión. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y estaban algo demorados por lo que sin dar más vueltas al asunto salieron de su alcoba y tomando las escaleras se aprontaron a salir al jardín. Rápidamente Betty saltó a su encuentro con una visible expresión de contrariedad en su rostro.

\- Si esto logra salir correctamente… te aseguro concuñada que seremos capaces de organizar cualquier evento y podríamos pensar seriamente en dedicarnos a prestar este servicio.- sentenció con cansancio.- Por que te diré que para ser una novia en segundas nupcias, Meriedith se ha mostrado trágicamente nerviosa y divinamente irritable.

Donald dejó caer sus hombros un tanto abrumado por los comentarios de Betty que seguía cuchicheándole a Sarah de todas las peripecias que tuvo que pasar con Meriedith. Incluso de los ajustes a último minuto del vestido debido a unos indiscretos kilos que aparecieron de sorpresa en el cuerpo de la irlandesa.- _mujeres_.- Se repitió para sus adentros el oficial que tenía unas ganas locas de salir arrancado de esa conversación.

\- Es una lástima que Esther y Benjamín no vengan al matrimonio.- le acotó repentinamente Donald, en un esfuerzo por cambiar el tenor de la conversación.- Pensé que habías dicho que vendrían.

\- Pero sí vendrán amor.- interrumpió Sarah.- Es sólo que justo hoy tenían una importante reunión en el Corporation Street. Uno de sus representados debía firmar contrato con uno de los equipos de fútbol de Manchester... no recuerdo si era el City o el United. Únicamente tengo claro que según lo que hablamos anoche con Esther apenas se liberen de este trámite viajaran de inmediato junto a su hijo y aprovechando las vacaciones de este pasaran una temporada acá.

\- Me parece que les ha ido bastante bien con su agencia de representantes de futbolistas.- terció Betty abriendo la puerta que daba paso a la terraza del jardín principal.- Y qué bien que por fin traerán al pequeño; la última vez que lo vi creo que tenía como tres años.

Betty no pudo seguir hablando porque a los tres los envolvió de forma violenta y abrasadora el ambiente festivo que tenía tomado el jardín; donde las guirnaldas y luces se mezclaban con los rítmicos acordes de música celta que escapaban de guitarras y violines, y se unían a la energía de la percusión de los distintos tambores. Todo ello coronado por las alegres y típicas vestimentas que caracterizaban a la orgullosa gente de Irlanda.

De súbito Donald fue sacado de su estupor cuando sintió cómo unos bracitos se cuelgan de sus piernas. Una gran sonrisa inundó el rostro del oficial al ver a su hija vestida como una pequeña ninfa del bosque con su vestido de muselina y frente coronada con un cintillo de flores que dejaba el resto de su cabello suelto dándole tal aspecto de levedad, que él consideró simplemente delicioso.

\- Eres una completa belleza Lisa.- le dijo tomándola sobre sus brazos y elevándola sobre su cabeza.- Sólo tu madre puede compararse contigo.

\- Es que mamá es la mujer más linda que existe.

Le contestó la niña a la vez que trataba de sacarle la gorra a su padre sin tener éxito.

\- Voy a hacer como que no he oído nada.- intervino Betty haciéndose la ofendida.- Hablar de belleza y excluirme groseramente a mí… que falta de educación.

\- Lo siento tía Betty.- dijo apenada la niña.- Tú también eres muy linda me gusta mucho tu color de ojos… y…

\- No te esfuerces tanto mi pequeña.- terció mordaz Donald.- No hay mucho más que agregar y los niños no deben decir mentiras.

\- ¡Donald por Dios!

Intervino Sarah dándole una severísima mirada de reproche a su marido. Ella entendía perfectamente el ácido y perverso sentido del humor que existía entre ellos. Pero había ocasiones como esta en que sinceramente Donald se excedía en sus comentarios. Pero Sarah se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle… y es que Betty podía perfectamente defenderse sola.

\- No te molestes querida que arruinarás tu maquillaje.- expresó Betty.- Por más que lo intentes no se le puede enseñar modales a estos bárbaros con uniforme… en el fondo son animales inferiores… como los chimpancés que intentan verse como personas pero que en el fondo nunca dejan de ser animales.- se regocijó al ver la mueca de desagrado de su cuñado.- Por eso yo únicamente me limito a dejarlos hablar… no dicen siempre eso… que los perros ladren… mejor démosle importancia a otras cosas.- mirando a Lisa.- Dime preciosa ¿donde están Scott y Karl?

\- Están jugando con los sobrinos de Meriedith.

\- Y tú mi amor por qué no estás con ellos.- preguntó Sarah.- ¿Acaso no te agradan?

\- No es eso mamá.- contestó la niña desviando de inmediato la mirada.- Es que como debo tocar el piano en la ceremonia no quiero agitarme. Tú siempre me has dicho que al momento de estar frente al piano la mente y el espíritu deben de estar en sincronía… si me pongo a jugar… eso será imposible.

\- Pero jugar un poco no te hará daño.- intervino Donald que intuyó que lo de su hija iba más por el lado de su carácter retraído y tímido.- ¿Por qué no mejor no vas con ellos?

La mano de Sarah se posó por sobre la de su esposo y casi sin mover sus labios le recordó las palabras de la orientadora de la primaria.- _no la presiones_.- A lo que el oficial nada convencido que esta táctica de frutos, cede únicamente para no tener un entrevero con Sarah delante de su hija. Y dejando a su pequeña en el suelo le ordenó con involuntaria dureza.

\- Entonces es mejor que vuelvas a concentrarte en la presentación de hoy.

\- Tu padre tiene razón.- le habló Sarah tratando de dulcificar el tenor de la conversación.- Te dejé tus partituras sobre la mesita del té, ve a repasarlas mientras nosotros saludamos a los invitados… que cuando ya empiece la ceremonia iremos por ti.

La niña aceptó y se alejó de ellos rápidamente, aliviada de que no le insistieran mas con lo de ir a jugar. Y caminando en dirección al jardín posterior donde siempre estaba instalada su mesa para el té, no dejaba de pensar en los sobrinos de Meriedith.- _odiosos y mal educados._\- Se dijo al recordar cómo algunos de estos ayer la molestaron provocando nuevamente que Karl y Scott tuvieran que salir en su defensa. Por eso hoy prefirió no ir con ellos, no estaba de ánimo para tener que lidiar con esos niños. Aunque Scott insistía que si dejara de usar ese tono tan impersonal y hosco para con los desconocidos le sería mucho más fácil el poder entablar amistad con sus pares.- _pero yo no lo hago a propósito… no me sale de otro modo.-_ Se respondía para sus adentros la pequeña Lisa que a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus padres a ella aun le costaba entablar este primer contacto.

\- Por favor no le hagan daño devuélvanmela… por favor…

Escuchó de pronto Lisa y alzando su rostro pudo ver a una pequeña niña que arrodillada en el suelo les rogaba a un grupo de chicos bastante mayores que ella a que por favor le devolvieran su muñeca que estos se lanzaban entre sí muertos de la risa. Este acto indignó a la primogénita de Sarah que sintió cómo toda su sangre hervía en su interior al mismo tiempo que esos genes provenientes de la familia de su padre que por lo general permanecían dormidos despertaban tal cual lo hacían cada vez que le tocaba observar un acto de injusticia o abuso como este.

\- ¡YA DÉJENLA EN PAZ!

Espetó con fiereza, con sus manos empuñadas y su rostro resuelto. Los muchachos tomados por sorpresa cortaron de plano su matonaje en contra de la otra chiquilla. Y casi al unísono se voltearon en dirección a Lisa con cara molesta avanzando hacia ella de modo amenazante.

\- Miren nada más, ¿que esta no es la mocosa estirada de ayer…? ¿Acaso hoy sí somos dignos a que nos hables?

Lisa reconoció en el acto al muchacho que le hablaba. Era el mismo que ayer comenzó a hostigarla y que sólo gracias a la intervención de Karl y su primo no terminó como esa chiquilla tirada ahí en el suelo. Ella respiró profundo intentando mantener su rostro firme, pero la imagen de ese jovencito había hecho mella en su espíritu haciendo que se sintiera un tanto arrepentida de haber intervenido.- _deber y sacrificio.-_ Nunca esas palabras habían tenido un real significado para ella… _hasta ahora_… que por primera vez se le revelaba como un código de vida. Era su _deber_ proteger a esa indefensa niña aunque eso significara _sacrificar_ su propia integridad.

\- ¿Que acaso no me escucharon? les dije que se fueran y la dejen en paz.

Les gritó con sus labios apretados y sus ojos verdes llameando aviesos. Y haciendo acopio de una fuerza que desconocía que tuviese, volvió a repetirles que se marcharan a la vez que elevaba su apretado puño a la altura del rostro que le daba mayor fuerza a su postura.

\- Ya larguémonos de aquí… esto se puso aburrido.- exclamó de repente el mayor de ellos.- Dejemos a esta princesita tranquila que puede llamar a su papi.

\- Devuelvan la muñeca.- les exigió Lisa antes de que se marcharan con una voz que más parecía un látigo.- Entréguenle la muñeca, les he dicho.

Quizás esto último fue innecesario ya había conseguido que los niños se fueran, pero Lisa ya no iba a retroceder estaba resuelta a hacer justicia con ellos, aunque el que cargaba la muñeca caminara rabioso hacia ella.

\- Y qué si no quiero devolvérsela… ¿Qué harías?

\- ¿Qué haría?- se preguntó ingenuamente y casi sin meditar la frase contestó.- Bueno pues me preguntaría qué es lo que haría un chico como tú con una muñeca… quizás te gusta jugar con ellas.

El grupo de chicos soltó una estruendosa carcajada que enfureció aún más al portador de la muñeca, pero antes de que pudiera éste emprenderlas en contra de Lisa nuevamente el mayor de ellos intervino.

\- Ya te dije que este lugar se puso aburrido.- le cortó en seco.- Entrégale esa estúpida muñeca y larguemos de aquí.

Y arrojándole la estropeada muñeca al suelo el chico de manera furibunda se alejó de ella junto al resto del grupo. Lisa por su parte vio con alivio como estos se marchaban mientras una alegría mezclada con orgullo crecía con efervescencia en su pecho. Finalmente sin ayuda de nadie pudo defenderse no tan sólo a ella sino también a la niña que ajena a toda la situación seguía absorta en su llanto. Lisa recogiendo la muñeca del suelo e intentando limpiarla un poco caminó hacia ella.

\- Puedes estar tranquila ya se han ido… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó pero la pequeñita no le prestó atención seguía con su rostro abatido dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran inertes sobre el césped, y con su extensa cabellera anaranjada que le cubría el rostro le hacía imposible a Lisa poder tener algún contacto visual con ella.

\- Pero no estés triste… yo ya tengo tu muñeca y solamente está un poco sucia, pero está bien.

\- Gracias… gracias… yo… yo… te oí como me defendiste.- le habló de improviso levantando su rostro congestionado.- No sabes el miedo que tenía de que ellos pudieran hacerle daño a mi Sandra… que ya no me atrevía a mirar.

\- Ya no tengas miedo… tu muñeca está bien.

\- Sandra no es mi muñeca.- le interrumpió con vehemencia.- Ella es mi hija, hace más de tres años que la tengo a mi lado… ¿Acaso tú no tienes la tuya?

Lisa parpadeo rápidamente como no entendiendo a que se refería la chiquilla que con su pecoso rostro la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta.

\- No, en realidad únicamente tengo muñecas.

La pequeña sonrió divertida ante la respuesta práctica de Lisa. Pero de la misma forma en que la alegría había invadido repentinamente su rostro ésta desapareció volviéndose a llenar de lágrimas. Lisa bastante descompuesta no sabía cómo hacer que el llanto de ella parara y con suaves golpecitos en la espalda la insta a que trate de calmarse, pero estas palabras provocaron el efecto contrario.

\- Pero si ya todo pasó… y Sandra se encuentra bien… ¿Por qué sigues llorando?

\- No lloro por eso.- le dijo entre sollozos.- Estoy demasiado emocionada de ver que te hayas enfrentado a esos chicos tú sola para ayudarme. Ellos siempre me han molestado y esta es la primera vez que alguien me defiende.

A pesar de sus cortos siete años Lisa siempre ha tenido en claro el sentido de la justicia y de lo que es correcto. Por ello escuchar esta confesión la irritaba de sobremanera. Ella conocía lo que era el matonaje entre los niños, lo había sufrido en carne propia desde que tenía uso de razón, pero a diferencia de la pequeñita, ella siempre ha contado con quienes la apoyen y defiendan.

\- Yo entiendo lo que estas sintiendo pero debes intentar tú… niñita… ser más fuerte.- Lisa elevó sus ojos al darse cuenta que no sabía con quien estaba hablando.- Disculpa mis modales… no te he preguntado cómo te llamas.

\- Me llamo Samantha… pero todos me dicen Sammy. Soy la hija de la novia.

\- ¡Blimey! Tú eres la hija de Meriedith.- le respondió sorprendida.- Qué gusto conocerte finalmente Sammy, yo soy…

\- Elizabeth Hayes.- se le adelantó la pequeña irlandesa.

\- ¿Me conoces?

\- No en realidad, esta es la primera vez que te veo… pero como los niños dijeron que eras la hija de los patrones… y ellos tienen una única hija que se llama Elizabeth.

Lisa no pudo evitar resentir en su rostro el tener que oír de forma consecutiva su nombre de pila. Y antes de que la hija de Meriedith, que tenía un simpático rostro y divertidos ojos celestes, volviera a pronunciarlo, la corrigió.

\- Sólo dime Lisa, no es necesario lo otro.- y como Sammy intentara protestar.- Insisto dime Lisa… siempre.

Sammy le sonrió con entusiasmo y repitió una y otra vez el nombre de su nueva amiga, lo que realmente alegró a Lisa que le respondió con una lenta sonrisa.

\- Vaya amor me alegra en verdad verte jugando con una amiguita.

\- ¡Mamá!- profirió sorprendida Lisa que no se había percatado de la presencia de su madre.- Sí…déjame presentarte a Sammy ella es la hija de…

\- Meriedith, sí lo sé, nosotras ya nos conocemos ¿Verdad?

La niña irlandesa quedó bastante cohibida con la presencia de la mujer y sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo y jugando con el cabello de su muñeca.

\- Pero ahora debes de despedirte de Sammy. Ella debe ir donde su madre y tú tienes que ir al proscenio, porque ya está por comenzar la ceremonia.

Lisa ante las palabras de su madre se puso rápidamente de pie, y sin dilatar la conversación se despide de la hija de Meriedith que aún muy azorada no fue capaz de decirle nada más que un mecánico.- _nos vemos luego.-_ Algo sorprendida con su actitud, Lisa se alejó de Sammy. Pero no alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando intempestivamente se soltó de la mano de su madre y regresó corriendo donde Sammy y sin mediar una sola palabra se quitó una de las pulseras que adornaban su vestimenta dándosela de obsequio a la hija de Meriedith quien no entendio lo que Lisa estaba haciendo.

\- Para que no te olvides nunca de ser valiente y recuerdes este día.

Y con una lenta sonrisa como presente final, Lisa se despidió de la pequeña Sammy que quedó observándola completamente emocionada con la pulsera aprisionada entre sus manos y su pecho.

* * *

15 de Julio de 1996, Campo de Refugiados Hongkew, Shanghái.

En una gran extensión de terreno ubicada al norte de la ciudad de Shanghái se instaló el gran centro para los refugiados provenientes de _la guerra en Yugoslavia_. En su mayoría éstos eran albaneses que huían de la persecución genocida de la que eran víctimas. Debido a esta apremiante situación es que estas personas estaban realmente agradecidas por la oferta de asilo que les ofreció el gobierno chino que no escatimó en recursos tanto para rescatarlos de la zona de conflicto como para instalarlos con las máximas comodidades posibles. Incluso fue tanta la preocupación para con los asilados que a las pocas familias no diezmadas que llegaron, les entregaron viviendas y trabajo para hacer autosustentable su estadía en su nueva patria.

Por lo que no era de extrañar entonces que los miles de albaneses apenas veían aparecer a _"la Regis"_ se abalanzaran sobre ésta agradeciéndole el que "_ELLA_" los hubiera rescatado. Había los que hasta le tomaban las manos y se las besaban con reverencia. Ella por su parte se sentía feliz su plan había conseguido ser un éxito rotundo. La comunidad internacional tomó con entusiasmo su iniciativa dándole una cobertura profunda a través de los medios de prensa. Y además de eso la joven dirigente tuvo la oportunidad de poder plasmar por varios mensajes su ácida crítica a la política exterior de occidente impulsada por Estados Unidos donde los Derechos Humanos eran protegidos en aquellos sitios que despertaban interés en el país anglosajón. Esto le hizo cosechar muchas simpatías en los grupos anti sistémicos de occidente y obligó a que la ONU tuviera que respaldar su postura.

Pero no todo podían ser buenas noticias. Un importante grupo de líderes comunistas encabezados por su marido se oponían a la adopción de los huérfanos de guerra. Con argumentos tan básicos y superfluos como que mezclar las costumbres y cultura occidental con ellos podría pervertir a la población local.- la _ex Yugoslavia era mucho menos permisiva que nuestra sociedad.-_ Fue la dura respuesta que ella le dio al Regente que como siempre era fácil dejarlo sin palabras .

\- Que te hagas a un lado te he dicho, que la señora presidenta va a pasar.

La Regis que iba absorta en sus pensamientos no se percató que un niño de no más de diez años estaba sentado en el suelo con su rostro enfurruñado. Y por más que lo golpeaban con puntapiés y bastonazos para que se moviera de ahí, él se mantenía indemne y firme en su puesto. Esto agradó a la Regis que siempre ha sido una admiradora de las voluntades férreas… además este niño tenía ciertos rasgos orientales que llamaron poderosamente su atención. Y antes de que lo siguieran golpeando ella le ordenó a su escolta que se detuviera y pidió que se le entreguera información sobre el infante.

\- Señora, este niño es uno de los tantos huérfanos que hemos traído desde Serbia.- intervino nervioso el encargado del Hongkew. Mientras daba vuelta los papeles de su carpeta buscando más datos sobre ese niño.- Su nombre es Corg… son originarios de Kosovo su padre murió al comienzo de los enfrentamientos contra los Serbios. Y su madre que era originaria de Hong Kong, falleció poco antes del rescate.

\- Mmmm su madre era de Hong Kong. Qué interesante.- puntualizó ella.- Eso quiere decir que entiende perfectamente nuestro idioma.

El encargado le confirma que sí. A lo que ella procede a acercarse al niño que la miró con absoluto recelo y en guardia, atento a cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer. Pero a ella eso pareció no importarle pues hay un anhelo escondido de poder desplegar ese fuerte instinto maternal que abriga muy en su interior y que florece con más fuerza cada vez que esta frente a un niño.

\- Así que te llamas Corg.- el niño asiente después de un rato.- Dime ¿estás contento en este lugar…?

\- ¡No…no lo estoy!- le lanzó furioso.- Quiero volver a mi país.

\- ¿Acaso estabas mejor allá?- le preguntó ella sin perder la calma.- Porque si es así, solo basta con que digas que es lo que necesitas para que te lo coloquemos.

\- No señora, no es que me falte algo.- le respondió un tanto desarmado por la actitud de la mujer.- Yo quiero volver a mi país… a luchar… soy un hombre y mis amigos se quedaron allá combatiendo contra los serbios.

\- Tú no puedes pelear, eres apenas un niño.- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.- Ni siquiera podrías cargar un fusil con propiedad. Si vuelves a tu país no será a pelear sino a convertirte en un mártir y los mártires no ganan guerras.

El niño la quedó observando silente, ella tenía razón en que ni siquiera era capaz de cargar un fusil de forma correcta. Fue por eso que ni bien fue enlistado en los milicianos y lo mandaron acá a China a pesar de que rogó y suplicó por quedarse junto a su gente.

\- Si te quedas conmigo yo puedo hacer de ti un gran soldado… un general que podrá guiar a su gente a la victoria.

\- ¿Con usted?... ¿Quiere que me quede con usted?

\- Sí… quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo Corg… te ofrezco un hogar y un futuro… ambas cosas de las cuales careces en estos momentos.

El niño meditó un instante el ofrecimiento y tuvo que pellizcarse sus brazos para no aceptar de inmediato. Era una oferta tentadora llevaba más de dos años literalmente sobreviviendo al hambre, al frío, los abusos y por supuesto a la guerra. Pero él no estaba sólo no podía llegar y aceptar.

\- Mis hermanas…

\- ¿Qué sucede con ellas? Murieron también en la guerra.

\- No señora, ellas están aquí conmigo… y no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento porque ellas dependen de mí.

La Regis lo observó detenidamente en sus ojos celestes podía ver claramente cómo emergían con fuerza esas peligrosas emociones como lo eran la rabia y la ira.- _hay algo de crueldad en este pequeño, pero también puedo ver una lealtad a toda prueba_.- Este último pensamiento terminó por convencerla de que su búsqueda había terminado.

\- Trae a tus hermanas… ellas pueden venir también con nosotros. Te puedo asegurar que a ninguno de ustedes les faltará algo.

\- ¿Está hablando en serio, señora?- le dijo el niño que no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿Y qué quiere a cambio… porque algo ha de querer?

\- Únicamente tu absoluta fidelidad.

Corg al oír eso se decidió que este era su destino. Y poniéndose de pie mira para atrás haciendo un vago gesto con su mano como si le hiciera señas a alguien. Luego camina hacia la Regis y le extendió su mano.

\- Tenemos entonces un acuerdo señora.

La mujer le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, comprobando como lo supuso que este era un chico muy fuerte. En ese momento ve a dos frágiles y tímidas niñas que cargaban en sus rostros los flagelos de la guerra y que se escondían tras la espalda de Corg. La Regis girándose lenta y ceremoniosamente hacia ellas, las observó detenidamente y pudo comprobar que ellas tenían más rasgos occidentales que su hermano.

\- ¿Ellas son tus hermanas?

\- Sí… Ariel y Sera.- empujándola hacia la mujer.- Vamos saluden a la señora.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerla señora presidenta.- dice la menor de ellas.

\- No me digan señora, desde ahora en adelante seré su madre.

* * *

5 de Juilo de 1996, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y desde el exterior se escuchaban aún los últimos estertores de la fiesta de matrimonio, que había sido todo un éxito. Pero Lisa y su familia ya no la disfrutaban, se habían retirado hacia el interior de la casa y aunque la pequeña rogó incansablemente en poder permanecer unos minutos más, sus padres se mantuvieron firmes, por lo que se encontraba en la sala junto a Karl y los demás.

\- ¿Qué estas escribiendo Lizzie?

\- El poema que Noah le leyó a Meriedith.- le respondió sin dejar de escribir.- Lo encontré tan hermoso… y no quiero que se me olvide.

\- ¡Y te lo aprendiste de memoria!- le preguntó asombrado de verla escribir prodigiosamente.- Si es tan largo… y sólo lo leyeron una vez.

\- Es fácil… es como aprender una canción.- levantando sus ojos hacia él.- ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

\- Por supuesto Lizzie.

_Marry when the year in new_

_Always loving, kind and true._

_When February birds do mate_

_You may wed, nor dread your fate._

_If you wed when March winds blow_

_Joy and sorrow both you´ll now._

_Marry in April if you can joy for maiden and man._

Lisa le recitó con toda inspiración este fragmento del poema que era toda una tradición en las bodas irlandesas en donde los novios remplazaban los intercambios de votos con esta poesía.- ¿_no encuentras que es hermosa_?- Le dijo ella a Karl pero este no atinaba a contestarle nada la miraba como embobado y con un inusual rubor en sus mejillas. La pequeña lo miró extrañada, no entendía esta falta de cortesía por parte de su amigo.

\- ¿Pero qué te sucede Karl…? … ¿Karl?... te estoy hablando Karl…

\- Lizzie perdona, creo que me distraje.- le habló él saliendo de su estupor.- Tienes razón es un poema muy lindo…

\- Pero si ni siquiera lo oíste.- le dijo molesta.- Y yo lo leí especialmente para ti.

\- Si lo oí Lizzie.- en tono conciliador y posando su mano sobre la de ella.- Y sólo me distraje pensando en lo lindo que sería leértelo.

Lisa no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería Karl con su última frase, únicamente estaba segura de la extraña sensación en su estómago que esta le provocó. Y tratando de apaciguar ese efecto, cambió radicalmente de tema aprovechando que Scott les hacía misteriosas señales desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- Creo que Scott nos está pidiendo que lo sigamos.

\- Ve tú, Karl.- le dijo la niña.- Scott ya debe tener algo entre manos y papá me advirtió que una más y me dejaría en tierra en la próxima salida.

\- Pero Lizzie tú sabes que a Scott no le gusta que no le hagamos caso… además…

\- Lo sé.- riéndose.- Ese recuerdo a Meriedith esta estupendo… pero no quiero molestar a papá… ve tú y me cuentas todo luego.

Karl, un poco decepcionado, se marchó sigilosamente en dirección a Scott. Lisa por su parte caminó hacia el sofá donde estaba su tía Betty que por enésima vez estaba viendo la entrevista a Lady Di… que a estas alturas ya era la ex princesa de Gales.

\- Esa Camila es una rompe hogares.- mascullaba con auténtica rabia. Y mirando a su sobrina.- escucha muy bien Lisa, jamás poses tus ojos en un hombre que está enamorado de otra… nada bueno sale de eso.

\- ¿El príncipe amaba entonces a Camila?... Pobre Lady Di…

\- ¿Ves…? Eso es lo único que se consigue al perseguir hombres enamorados… que el resto del mundo te tenga lástima.- apretando sus puños con fuerza.- Maldito Canario rompe hogares… pero escúchame muy bien Lisa, esa tal Camila nunca será nuestra reina… como súbdita británica te aseguro que esa mujer jamás será nuestra soberna… ¡JAMÁS!

Lisa la oía atentamente, a diferencia de su madre, ella sí le prestaba atención a su tía Betty en sus desvaríos monárquicos y aunque el tema no le interesaba siquiera un ápice, sabía que a su tía esto le importaba mucho y le daba pena que nadie en la casa se tomara la molestia en escucharla.

\- Lisa no veas estas cosas que no son para niños.- habló de súbito Donald que ingresaba en ese momento a la sala junto con Sarah.- Betty no deberías permitirle ver esas cosas.

\- No exageres Donald… Lisa es la más madura de toda la sala y puedo asegurarte que entiende esto mejor que nadie.

\- Donald, amor, no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo.- intervino Sarah.- Este tema está en todos lados y todos hablan sobre éste… es mejor que lo vea con nosotros y podamos orientarla debidamente.

Donald iba a protestar ante el argumento de Sarah, pero justo en ese momento, la entrevista a Diana Spencer se cortó y apareció un extra de noticias que hizo que todos se quedaran clavados al televisor atentos a la información que iba a dar el periodista.- _Y seguimos con las noticias que se ha tomado la agenda del día el atentado en el Corporation Street de la ciudad de Manchester…- _Sarah no pudó evitar lanzar un grito que apenas puede sofocar con sus manos. Donald la rodea con sus brazos tratando de calmarla y diciéndole que por favor se mantuviera en calma que no dé los hechos por sentado.

\- Sí querida.- intercedió Betty.- Lo mejor es tratar de comunicarse con Esther o Benjamín.

Y para darle acción a sus palabras se puso de pie y tomó de inmediato el teléfono con la agenda. Betty vio como sus manos temblaban, algo en su interior le decía que estaban ad portas de una gran tragedia y que nada podían hacer para impedirlo. Y como si al destino le gustaran las coincidencias justo en ese momento apareció en la televisión un periodista haciendo un despacho desde el hospital y con voz solemne declaraba que lamentablemente los dos heridos más graves del atentado explosivo habían fallecido hacía instantes, convirtiéndose estos en las primeras víctimas fatales del hecho.

\- Oh por Dios Esther… que no seas tú… por favor Dios mío, que ella esté bien.

\- Ten calma Sarah.

Pero lamentablemente Dios este día no escucharía los ruegos de Sarah. Y antes que se sobrepusieran a las noticias, el teléfono en manos de Betty comenzó a repicar. Ella de manera automática lo contestó suplicando que esa llamada no fuera la que estaba temiendo. Pero luego de oír unos segundos su rostro se desfiguró.

A Sarah únicamente le bastó ver el rostro de su concuñada para entender que las dos personas que habían fallecido eran su hermana Esther y su cuñado Benjamín. Se derrumbó sobre el sofá donde rompió en un llanto desconsolado, del cual ni Donald o Betty supieron que hacer para consolarla, solamente Lisa que se abrazó a las piernas de su madre atinó a correr a su lado y llorando junto a ella le imploraba a que no estuviera triste. Pero Sarah no podía parar de llorar, asió a su niña entre sus brazos y hundiéndola en su pecho lloró junto a ella.

* * *

05 de Enero de 1997, Norfolk House, Londres.

\- Deja esas patrañas para otros que no te conozcan Richard.- profirió Sarah fuera de sí.- Han pasado casi seis meses de la muerte de Esther y tú aún no me permites ver a mi sobrino… dime ¿Qué es lo que está pasando…? Ésta es la última advertencia que te doy.

\- Mmmmmmm veo que a diferencia de lo que el mundo piensa, Donald no ha sido capaz de quitarte la neurastenia Sarah.- le respondió mordaz el hermano mayor de ésta que haciendo caso omiso a sus amenazas, la oía sin prestarle mayor atención.- Vuelve a tu castillo que cuando el muchachito vuelva de donde sus abuelos te lo llevaré personalmente.

La mujer se levantó violentamente de su asiento y golpeó con sus dos manos la cubierta del escritorio y clavándole sus fulgurantes ojos verdes quedó observando largamente al individuo que tenía delante de ella. Richard era su hermano y lo conocía perfectamente bien. Sabía que él era muy distinto al resto de su familia… era ambicioso y sin escrúpulos. Por eso estaba tan preocupada que fuera él quien se quedara a cargo del hijo de Esther.

\- Escúchame bien Richard… en el pasado te he permitido muchas cosas y he dejado que abuses a tu antojo… pero esta vez es distinto.- le sentenció Sarah sin despegar la vista sobre él.- Te apropiaste del patrimonio familiar como si tú fueses hijo único… incitaste a la división de la familia. Tú fuiste quien indispuso a papá en mi contra… y tuve que soportar que él se muriera con esa pena .- en ese momento la mirada de la mujer se cristalizó al sólo recordar a su padre.- Esther logró hacer bastante dinero con la agencia de la cual te apropiaste de inmediato y vendiste al mes de que esta falleciera… no quiero pensar que sólo utilizaste al pequeño para quedarte con su herencia.- el hombre la miró molesto.- Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy para que me digas la verdad… después no tendré piedad Richard.

\- Blimey… y dime dónde están las cámaras querida.- mirando para todos lados.- Por qué tamaña actuación debe ser para algo importante ¿no hermanita…? Aunque te faltó algo de melodrama.

Sarah no soporta la desfachatez de su hermano y en un acto ciego de rabia empuja con violencia la licorera y vaso que estaban en la orilla del escritorio despedazándose estos en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Eso es suficientemente melodramático para ti?

\- Sí.- mirando la destrozada licorera.- Creo que esto es más apropiado para tu carácter.

\- Adiós Richard…

Le dijo la mujer, que sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió sumamente ofuscada del despacho de su hermano y encaminando sus pies hacia la sala se encontró con Betty que ya nerviosa la aguardaba. Y apenas la vio aparecer se puso de pie. Quería salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, algo había en esa casa que no le agradaba mucho.

\- ¿Cómo te fue querida?

\- Salgamos de aquí Betty, por el camino te cuento.

Y despidiéndose del hombre del servicio abandonaron en menos de un tris Norfolk House. Y cuando caminaron casi dos cuadras en absoluto silencio, Sarah se decidió a hablar.

\- Sigue insistiendo con lo de los abuelos.

\- Desgraciado.- silbó con los dientes apretados.- ¿Y le dijiste que habíamos averiguado que los padres de Benjamín fallecieron hace casi quince años?

\- No… no lo hice.- le respondió con amargura.- le quise dar la chance a que fuera sincero conmigo… pero por más que le insistí… que le rogué llegando incluso a los insultos… no hubo caso. Él se mantuvo firme en su posición.

\- Entonces que harás…

\- Tú ganas Betty… lo haremos a tu manera.- le autorizó Sarah.- Haz lo que sea necesario, pero por favor encuentra al hijo de Esther… ya no soporto mas esta angustia.

\- Tranquilízate querida… tengo contactos en todos lados y en menos de un mes daremos con el niño.

Sentenció convencida Betty. Y mirando el cielo evitó hacer contacto con Sarah ya que ella no quería confesarle que tenía bastante más adelantado sobre el paradero del pequeño. Y si sus averiguaciones eran ciertas éstas no eran alentadoras.

* * *

28 de Enero de 1997, Valley Falls, Kansas.

\- Noventa y siete… noventa y ocho… noventa y nueve….y… ¡Cien!

Era la cuenta que Roy llevaba de sus flexiones de brazos, que realizaba colgado en las barras del techo del hangar y con Rick suspendido de sus piernas, que de esta forma lo ayudaba a tener más peso sobre su cuerpo y así realizar de modo más eficiente sus ejercicios; Los que practicaba a diario en este lugar ya que le era imposible hacerlo junto a sus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano debido a sus responsabilidades con el Circo Aéreo. Y a eso debía sumarle ahora su participación en la _Red Bull Air Race_, que aunque por este año se limitaba únicamente al territorio estadounidense por ser un menor de edad. De igual manera se las había ingeniado para sobresalir en ésta llamando poderosamente la atención de los más importantes equipos.

\- Muy bien enano, hemos terminado por el día de hoy.- mostrándole orgulloso sus desarrollados bíceps.- Mira Rick, así tendrás tus brazos cuando tengas mi edad… dos montañas de pura fibra.

\- Roy.- le dijo el pequeño de alborotado cabello mientras se descolgaba de las piernas de su hermano.- ¿Tú sabes por qué Pops no me quiere llevar a volar con él?

-Pues porque aun eres un enano.- le respondió en un alegre acento.- Apenas hace unos meses dejaste la mamadera y ya quieres despegar.

\- ¡No te burles Roy!- le interrumpió molesto el pequeño Rick que con sus manos empuñadas demostraba claramente que este tema era algo muy serio para él.- Pops ni siquiera me deja ayudarlo en el taller.- con frustración en su voz.- ¿Será que él no me quiere Roy…?

\- Vamos Rick no hables con sentimentalismos que eso es cosa de señoritas… nosotros somos hombres… machos de verdad y cosas así no nos afectan. Torciéndole una sonrisa.- Pops es tu padre y con eso es suficiente para estar seguro de lo mucho que te quiere.

Fue la respuesta que le dio el adolescente a su hermano y acompañado ésta de una brusca caricia en su cabello, bastó para que el pequeño Rick se llenara de confianza mirando a su hermano con absoluta fe y convicción. Y es que ambos a pesar de la diferencia de edad habían logrado convertirse en un par muy unido. Cada vez que Roy se encontraba en casa, Rick no se le despagaba ni siquiera para ir al baño.

\- Pero Roy yo quiero volar.- con un mohín divertido.- Quiero entender de eso que hablan siempre tú y papá.

\- Ya será tu turno enano debes tener paciencia.

\- ¿Pero cuánto más tendré que esperar?

Una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos ingresó en ese momento al hangar y con paso furibundo lo atravesó dejando que su frondosa cabellera volara con el viento al ritmo de su temperamental estado de ánimo; es de tal grado de ofuscación que ya no puede contenerse más y en medio del recinto le espeto a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Roy Fokker! Eres un descarado… un maldito y desgraciado descarado. Acaso sabes cómo me has avergonzado al dejarme plantada en el almuerzo que tendríamos hoy con mis padres.- le increpó duramente. El muchacho intentó hablar algo, pero no sabía que ella recién estaba empezando.- Y cuando salgo en tu búsqueda pensando que algo te ha ocurrido, me comentan que has pasado casi toda la mañana coqueteando con esa chica de la cafetería.

El chico tragó en seco había olvidado por completo que hoy era el famoso almuerzo con los padres de su novia.- _en qué estaba pensando cuando permití que me casaran_.- Se recriminó internamente y mientras fijaba su vista en las bien proporcionadas curvas de su novia no pudo evitar sonreír.- _ah sí, esa fue la razón_.- Y pasando sus manos por su rubia cabellera ideaba a marcha forzada una respuesta convincente que justificara su ausencia y además lo exonerara de haber estado jugueteando un poco con la chica de la cafetería.

\- Helena mi amor… este… no creas todo lo que te dicen por ahí.- sonriendo con dificultad.- Cuántas veces te han llegado con cuentos y tú misma has comprobado que son falsos.

\- Yo no he comprobado nada… tú te has salvado jabonado solamente.

\- Pero Helena… nena debes creerme…

\- Roy te dice la verdad Helena, él ha estado conmigo todo el día.

Interrumpió de improviso Rick, que asomándose tras Roy miró con ojos inocentes a Helena, quien al oír a Rick, pareció bajar sus revoluciones de inmediato relajando su expresión.

\- ¿Es verdad Rick, que tu hermano ha pasado toda la mañana contigo?

\- Sí Helena… mamá salió muy temprano y le pidió a Roy que me cuidara hasta que ella llegara.

Roy respiró aliviado y agradecido, su pequeño hermano le había salvado el pellejo. Con esta minúscula mentira Helena se convenció que él no estuvo coqueteando con la otra chica. Aunque en honor a la verdad, Rick no había mentido, Joyce sí le había pedido que cuidara del enano mientras ella iba al mercado. Que él se hubiera dado una escapada entremedio de eso, ya era otro tema.

\- Perdóname Roy que haya llegado así.- un tanto avergonzada.- Pero estaba muy molesta que me dejaras plantada… debiste de haberme avisado… una llamada por último

\- Lo sé… pero tú ya conoces a Rick, no deja tiempo para nada.- con una torcida sonrisa se acercó a ella, tomándola firmemente de la cintura.- Qué te parece mejor si nos ponemos cómodos y nos reconciliamos nena.

Ella le sonrío traviesamente dándole a entender que la idea no le desagradaba y mirando de reojo a Rick lo señala como preguntándole que harán con él.- _no te preocupes con la consola se mantendrá ocupado._\- Le contestó él con la mirada cargada de una potente lujuria. Pero justo en el momento en que ellos se disponían a deshacerse del pequeño apareció corriendo por el hangar Gary y con su rostro totalmente congestionado y sudoroso miró a todos lados desesperadamente.

\- Pops… Pops… dónde mierda esta Pops…

\- Calma hombre, que lenguaje es ese delante de la dama.- le cortó secamente Roy.- Pops anda tras un repuesto para el Black Velvet y no llegará hasta la noche… qué es lo que sucede para que lo busques así.

\- Es… es Joyce…- bajando la mirada, le era imposible poder mirarlo de frente.- Tuvo un accidente cuando venía de vuelta a casa… ahora está en el hospital pero su condición es crítica.

Los segundos se hicieron tan lentos para los dos chicos que estaban ahí, que la eternidad pareció sólo un instante en comparación. Y mientras Roy tomaba de la solapa a Gary y lo sacudía con violencia exigiéndole que le explicara qué fue lo que sucedió. El pequeño Rick sintió cómo el piso se abría bajo sus pies y caía en el sin vacilaciones sintiendo un pavor tal que no podía ser descrito con palabras.

))

* * *

Una vez más si estás leyendo estas palabras es porque te has dado el trabajo y tiempo de leer esta obra. Por ello muchas gracias.

Después de casi morir y ver la luz al final del túnel. (Shock anafiláctico a la amoxicilina) finalmente esta aquí el capitulo seis, les pido que lo lean con calma y pongan mucha atención en los detalles este es un capitulo que revela mucho de la trama que se desarrollara más adelante.

Fer este capítulo va dedicado a ti, amares es posible gracias a tu apoyo y paciencia… besos. Mónica eres un sol sin tu ayuda y tus conocimientos este trabajo seria simplemente una bazofia… gracias miles.

Nos vemos en dos semanas saludos.

GLOSARIO.

\- El poema que escribe Lisa es una tradición en las bodas irlandesas que se leen en el altar como promesa al amor eterno que debe tener el matrimonio.

\- Wilma Rudolph atleta norteamericana de color famosa por su estilo elegante para correr y como activista para la igualdad de los derechos para las personas afroamericanas.

\- Red Bull Air Race, campeonato de velocidad aérea que se realiza de la misma manera que la formula uno pero que nació en el siglo XXI pero para el contexto de la historia lo creamos en los años noventa.


	8. Nosostros Seremos Tu Familia

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar solo es una actividad de esparcimiento que solo tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de infancia con los ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

CAPITULO SIETE

Nosotros Seremos Tu Familia

04 de Febrero de 1997, Valley Falls, Kansas.

Con el peso del cansancio recorriendo todo su cuerpo; Roy cerró la puerta de la habitación de Rick. Por fin había logrado que éste se quedara dormido, y abrazado al cuerpo de Helena, el pequeño, a pesar del sueño, no dejaba de sollozar por Joyce.- _sin ella todo hubiese sido mucho más difícil_.- Pensó el adolescente al recordar los vanos esfuerzos que hizo su novia en darle consuelo al niño que no paró de llorar en ni un sólo momento desde que le dijeron que su madre había fallecido.

Los cansinos pasos del joven Fokker se detuvieron de cuajo y sus manos subieron violentamente a su cabeza apretándola con fuerza, dejando luego escapar un ronco y sorpresivo estremecimiento al sentir que nuevamente la imagen de Joyce invadía sus pensamientos.- es _tan injusto.-_ Se repitió con rabia, dejando fluir toda su impotencia y frustración. Y es que él ya no daba más. Necesitaba imperiosamente este instante de desahogo de lo contrario su cabeza estallaría porque desde que Gary les aviso del accidente, él se hizo el fuerte… debía contener la angustia de su hermano y lidiar con la desesperación de Pops que a cada mala noticia la emprendía de forma matonezca en contra de los médicos.

\- ¡Ya basta!

Se reprendió con dureza. Y sacando de cuajo las lágrimas de sus ojos dio por finalizado este segundo de debilidad. Eran tiempos aciagos y necesitaba de toda su fortaleza para poder brindarle a los suyos el apoyo que les permitiera salir adelante. Elevó su mirada en dirección al hangar y dejando escapar un resignado bufido dirigió sus pies a ese lugar.

Honestamente no se sentía para nada agradado en tener que ir a ver a Pops a su oficina. Éste llevaba horas ahí encerrado bebiendo… para ser más específico desde que llegaron del cementerio no había hecho nada más que empinarse una botella tras otra. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía asegurarse que el vikingo estuviera bien y no cometiera alguna locura como montarse en el Black Velvet y terminar estrellado quien sabe dónde.

El trayecto hasta el hangar se le hizo eterno, como si esta fuera la mismísima milla que caminan los condenados a muerte, largando otro largo suspiro, Roy se vio a si mismo parado afuera de la oficina y con su mano estirada, dudando si debía golpear o entrar de sopetón.- _qué diablos_.- Y de forma intempestiva ingresó al lugar que hoy más que nunca apestaba a tabaco y alcohol.

\- Lárgate muchacho… que… que hoy no estoy de humor para consolarte o darte ánimos…- le increpó Pops apenas ingresó el muchacho a la oficina.- Mejor ve donde… donde tu noviecita… las mujeres son buenas para esas siutiquerías del consuelo.

Roy tragó una gruesa bocarada de saliva, conocía a Pops y sabía que esas palabras no fueron una advertencia sino una clara amenaza. Por lo que haciendo caso a sus instintos comenzó a deshacer sus pasos. Hasta que recordó cómo en cada viaje Joyce le encargaba encarecidamente que cuidase de su marido.- _y este será el viaje más largo de todos.-_ Por lo que contra toda lógica el adolescente apretó sus dientes y se juró que únicamente saldría de ahí con Pops acompañándolo. Caminando nuevamente hacia él, tomó la silla de en frente y se sentó tratando de elaborar algún plan que consiguiera que el vikingo dejara de beber.

\- ¿No te dije que te fueras con tu noviecita?- Reclamó al notar el desafío de su vástago antes de empinarse la botella. Necesitaba con urgencia apagar su mente, pero el condenado mocoso lo había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo. .- Deberías estar con ella en vez de estar conmigo… yo no te necesito… aprovecha… en estas circunstancias las mujeres se ponen particularmente cariñosas.

\- Si te refieres a que esta es mi oportunidad de llevarla a la cama.- con una sonrisa torcida.- Eso ya lo conseguí hace meses.

\- Miserable… - chasqueando sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa, sintió que las ganas de beber se desvanecían ante el hecho de que aquel muchacho que encontró en el cementerio ya se había convertido en todo un hombre.- La verdad no me extraña que lo hicieras… el… el… hijo de tigre siempre nace con rayas.- adoptando un tono triste en su voz.- Aunque si Joyce te hubiese escuchado decir tre… tremenda pachotada, te tendría en este mismo instante de una oreja en el baño lavándote la boca con jabón… que feliz edad la tuya muchacho.- con la mirada perdida.- Donde el amor se reduce sólo a eso… eso… efervescencia y sexo. En cambio a mis años las cosas han madurado lo suficiente como para perder absolutamente la noción de donde comienza ella o termino yo.

En estas últimas palabras la voz de Pops se desgarró dejando salir un fuerte gruñido mezclado con sollozos. El muchacho casi por reflejo se levantó de su silla dispuesto a consolar a su mentor. Pero este con un brusco movimiento de alto en su mano congeló toda intención en Roy.

\- Ni te atrevas muchacho… ya mucho te he aguantado… con que estés aquí.- le ordenó con sus ojos cargados de malos deseos y que a pesar de la oscuridad fulguraban rabiosos.

Fue ahí cuando Roy notó que Pops no estaba ni la mitad de ebrio de lo que había supuesto. Si… su voz sonaba un tanto más grave y sus movimientos eran torpes. Pero sus ojos… estos se notaban rojizos.-_ eso no es fruto del alcohol.- _Sin ser un genio se podía colegir fácilmente lo que había hecho durante buena parte del tiempo que pasó en la oficina. Pero la mirada del viejo, esa… estaba lejos de mostrarse perdida o distante. Al contrario era la primera vez en su vida que Roy notaba a Mitchell Hunter tan resuelto, tan enfocado… tan furioso.

\- Soy un hombre… así me conoció Joyce… y de ese modo se enamoró de mi. Por lo que como todo un hombre enfrentaré su muerte… no…no… puedo hacerlo de otra manera. Yo… jamás le fallé en vida… por lo que no le fallaré en su muerte.

\- Pops, por que mejor no entras a casa y duermes un poco.

\- ¡No voy a dormir!- le escupió con violencia.- No entraré a ese cuarto y no me acostaré en ese cama sin ella… no… no lo haré.

Y caminando a trastabillones por el lugar buscó afanosamente sus puros que después de mucho hurguetear logró dar con ellos, encendiendo con desesperación uno de los recuerdos de Fidel. Roy podía entender el enorme esfuerzo que hacia el vikingo para mantenerse en pie conocía muy de cerca lo que el dolor era capaz de provocar en el cuerpo. Por ello pensó que quizás era mejor dejarlo solo, necesitaba desahogarse y para eso era preciso que no hubieran testigos_.- un hombre no llora delante de otros_.- Era lo que Pops siempre le decía.

\- La vida es un contrato aleatorio… de la cual únicamente estamos seguros de una cosa… y es que vamos a perder.- le habló de golpe el experimentado piloto.- Desde el preciso momento en que conocemos a alguien sabemos que la cuenta regresiva… ha… ha comenzado y que más temprano que tarde uno de los dos no terminará la jornada… ¡MALDITA VIDA DE MIERDA!

-Por eso no yo no me enamoraré de nadie.- proclamó el joven con inusitada vehemencia.- Papá decía que jamás había que depender de nadie en esta vida.

\- Qué estupideces dices… con… con eso sólo me demuestras que eres un completo iluso, muchacho.- dándole un largo trago a su botella y dejando que el licor corriera por entre sus comisuras.- ¡A la salud de tu ignorancia Roy…! Crees que por decretarlo de esa manera a ti jamás te pasará… el día que te enamores como un pobre diablo te recordaré tus palabras.- mirándolo de forma compasiva.- Te falta… mucho… muchísimo por vivir… tú recién estás partiendo y no sabes lo que es necesitar a una mujer….- movió su cabeza de forma vehemente con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.- Tú… tú… no sabes lo que es sentir que tu vida es una mierda… Desde el mismo momento en que naces todos te hacen sentir que tu vida no es más que una miserable mierda… pero… cuando llega el momento en que tu camino se cruza con el de ella.- hablando más para sí mismo que para Roy.- Entiendes que toda esta porquería que te tocó vivir valió la pena… ya nada más importa… nada… incluso uno es capaz de escupirle a Dios en su propia cara y exigirle a él que te pague con ella todas las que te hizo sufrir.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos en lo que Roy pensó que el alcohol había finalmente pasado la cuenta al vikingo quedándose dormido, pero éste únicamente se tomó una pausa.

\- Tú Roy, hablas como un gran conocedor… ¿y que sabes tú de estas cosas muchacho?… Cuando conocí a Joyce yo no era más que un paria sin destino… que conseguía lo que quería de la única forma en que la vida me enseñó a hacerlo… ¡ARREBATÁNDOLO! Pero cuando la vi supe que ya nada sería lo mismo… y una voz en mi cabeza me ordenó a que no la dejara ir. Por lo que tuve que ajustar muchas cosas en mi vida.- perdiendo su mirada en sus recuerdos.- Tantas cosas… tantas… para finalmente entregarme por entero a su amor… sin miedo… sin miedo a tener que aprender con ella el sentido del dolor.- golpeando violentamente la mesa.- Por eso estoy aquí ahora… por eso estoy de pie… desde un principio supe el precio… y… y lo pagué… lo pagué con gusto, porque un día a su lado vale la pena el calvario de una eternidad con su ausencia.

El muchacho lo miró con una expresión vacua en su rostro. Encontraba bastante exageradas y melodramáticas las palabras de Pops. Claro todo producto del alcohol y la pena. Mas no dejaba de helarle la sangre la fuerza y convicción con que este viejo hombre las pronunció. Haciendo que estas se quedaran grabadas como la marca de un herrero en la mente del adolescente Roy Fokker.

\- … ya verás que me entenderás… Cuando arrastres mis años dirás ese maldito viejo borracho tenía razón.- le susurró en una triste carcajada.- Ahora lárgate de aquí quiero estar solo… Ese mal nacido de allá arriba debe darme unas cuantas explicaciones….- tomando un descolorido retrato de él y Joyce.- Aún no entiendo su lógica de llevársela… de llevársela a ella antes que a mí.

\- Como digas Pops… tú eres el jefe.- cedió el adolescente poniéndose de pie.- Sin más intenta ser prudente, muchos dependemos de ti. En especial el enano.

Pops se quedó mirando al muchacho y luego de un rato soltó un bufido y unos balbuceos que ni él mismo fue capaz de comprender. Y desentendiéndose completamente de Roy le dio la espalda bebiendo ya sin ningún control toda la ginebra que tenía en la botella. El adolescente por su lado salió caviloso rumbo a la casa las palabras del vikingo aún martillaban en su mente.- _no vale la pena resistir así la desesperación de la pérdida… no lo vale._\- Casi de forma automática esa frase se formó en su cabeza y es que el ver a Pops así le hacía recordar su propia pérdida. Que aunque estaba superada era un dolor que dormía aún muy en lo profundo de su corazón. Definitivamente el amor era una cuestión muy peligrosa… tan peligrosa que no estaba dispuesto a experimentarla.

* * *

10 de Febrero de 1997, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Pero saca tu pie que esta aplastando el mío…- regañaba Lisa.- Además tu codo no me deja ver nada… Scott… Scott te estoy hablando, escúchame.

\- Guarda silencio Lisa.- siseo Scott tajante.- Si sigues hablando así de fuerte tía Sarah y mamá nos terminaran descubriendo.

\- Insisto que fue una pésima idea el escondernos aquí para espiar la conversación de las tías.- argumento susurrante Karl y con su rostro bastante compungido prosiguió.- Si nos llegan a descubrir, no quiero ni imaginar el castigo que nos darán.

Y es que los tres niños estaban sumamente intrigados con todo el asunto que rodeaba al hijo de tía Esther. Ya que ambas mujeres se veían muy preocupadas, nunca hablaban del tema frente a ellos, tenían salidas misteriosas que hacían con todo sigilo. Incluso el padre de Lisa ignoraba este asunto. Por lo que después de discutirlo ampliamente Scott decidió que era tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto, y averiguar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Lamentablemente para ellos la pubertad se les presentó con violencia y el closet que siempre usaban de escondite extrañamente se había encogido, quedando totalmente estrechos con brazos y piernas mezclados entre sí.

\- Pero dinos al menos que es lo que están diciendo Scott.- le exigió Lisa.

\- Que tío Richard envió a nuestro primo a un centro… a un centro de… no entendí bien pero al parecer es un lugar a donde envían a los niños con problemas.

\- ¿Entonces es un niño con problemas.- preguntó Karl.

\- No… tío Richard no lo quiere y por eso lo mando ahí…

\- Tío Richard es un malvado.- argumentó Lisa con rabia.- Ya ves que te decía yo... su cara nunca me gustó tenía algo como siniestro.

Dijo esto con un espontaneo estremecimiento al recordar las escasas pero desagradables visitas que hicieron a Norfolk House. Ese hombre siempre la miraba de una forma extraña que la incomodaba, era como si la detestase por algo. Inexplicablemente en ese momento el codo de Scott se mueve violentamente estrellándose en el estomago de Lisa dejándola sin aliento. Karl sosteniendo ágilmente a la niña increpó a su amigo, pero su tono de voz fue más alto de lo que la prudencia mandaba y aunque Scott rápidamente le pone una mano sobre la boca ya era demasiado tarde… la puerta del closet se abre violentamente y el niño de peinado perfecto siente como lo toman del brazo y es sacado del closet volando por los aires teniendo una panorámica perfecta de todo el techo de la sala.

\- ¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo ahí Scott Bernard Hayes!- le espetó con el rostro furioso su madre, que con las manos en jarra lo miraba inquisidora.- Además de todas tus travesuras debo soportar ahora que te transformes en una vieja alcahueta espiando conversaciones ajenas.

El niño entorna los ojos cansado. Adoraba a su madre qué duda cabe de ello, pero la señora era tan melodramática en todas las cosas.- _y con qué cara me dice a mi vieja alcahueta_.- Siendo que su madre era docta en el exquisito arte de meter su nariz en todas las cosas que no le incumbían. Pero no podía decirle algo así… era condenarse a un castigo eterno. Donde su madre se afanaba en convertirlo en un señorito y él sólo anhelaba en convertirse en todo un hombre de mar así como lo fue su padre y lo es su tío Donald… su ídolo.

\- No estoy actuando como una vieja alcahueta madre.

\- ¿Ah sí?- le respondió escéptica.- ¿entonces que estabas haciendo ahí?

\- Es verdad tía Betty.- interrumpió Lisa que aun pálida por el golpe salió del closet sostenida por Karl.- Fui yo quien le pidió a Scott que me acompañara… estaba tan preocupada mamá que necesitaba saber que pasaba.- con un mohín de arrepentimiento.- Lo siento tía Betty pero por favor no regañe a Scott que sólo me acompañó porque un capitán jamás abandona a su tripulación.

Betty se sintió absolutamente desarmada con el argumento de Lisa y sin saber cómo replicarle se giró lentamente hacia Scott pudiendo ver que éste la observaba con un aire de superioridad moral, esperando a que su madre se disculpara con él. Pero únicamente el tiempo le enseñaría al joven Scott que su madre jamás le reconocería que se ha equivocado.

\- Está bien… por esta vez dejare pasar tu inapropiada conducta.- dijo Betty como toda disculpa.- Ahora salgan de aquí que Sarah y yo hemos de terminar esta charla.

\- Sí mi amor.- intervino Sarah.- Vayan al patio y déjennos aquí con Betty para buscar una solución.

Scott se sintió ofuscado, como era posible que su mamá siempre encontrara algún motivo para regañarlo pero cuando era el momento de disculparse ella no cedía ni un ápice.- _entiendo tan bien a tío Donald.- _Mascullaba para sí, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Pero por otro lado el regaño había valido la pena, al parecer su tía pretendía traer a ese niño a la casa. Y un nuevo compañero de juegos siempre era bienvenido.

\- Scott… perdóname por los regaños que recibiste. No era mi intención que tía Betty te reprendiera.

\- Que dices Lisa.- se giró sorprendido el niño.- Tú dime si estás bien, no calcule la distancia y te golpeé muy fuerte.

\- Yo estoy bien… sólo lamento que no pudimos seguir escuchando.

El mayor y líder del trió terrible les hace un gesto cómplice para que sus camaradas se acerquen. Y es que tenía grandes noticias que comunicarle sobre el primo de Lisa.

\- La razón por la que me moví tan bruscamente fue porque me enteré que tu mamá Lisa tiene comprado los pasajes para viajar a Manchester al centro donde está el hijo de tía Esther.

¿Irá a verlo?- le preguntó ella.

\- Quiere que vayamos todos.- le rectificó con una gran sonrisa.- Viajaremos el próximo fin de semana todos a Manchester… ¡qué maravilla!

\- Pero creo que tu no podrás ir Lizzie.

Le dijo Karl lamentando tener que ser el aguafiestas. Pero desde que Lisa entro a la Royal Academy of Music, su tiempo libre se redujo ostensiblemente. Todos los sábados debía acudir a Londres donde se encontraba la academia y se la pasaba ahí el día completo practicando y mejorando su técnica en el piano. Tanto sus maestros como compañeros mayores dicen que se convertirá en una grandiosa concertista. Pero para la pequeña esto se estaba transformando en una gran carga, que sumado al exigente colegio donde estaba. Que además la promovió dos cursos quedando únicamente uno detrás de Karl y Scott. Simplemente era demasiado para una chiquilla de ocho años que además tenía la presión de cumplir con las expectativas que todos tenían sobre ella.- _tocar el piano ya no es divertido.- _Y es que esto partió como una actividad que compartía con su madre y a ella le encantaba hacerlo. Disfrutaba mucho observando cada movimiento y palabra que ella le decía, en un espacio de tiempo que era sólo para ellas. Ahora todo es distinto el piano se transformo en su trabajo o peor aun una asignatura más que debía pasar con las más altas calificaciones.

\- Es verdad Scott… yo no podre ir.- con el rostro desencajado por la contrariedad.- Este sábado tendré mi evaluación final ante la comisión que escogerá a los integrantes de la orquesta infantil de Londres.

\- ¡Blimey!… de veras que es tu gran día.

\- Si… mi gran día.

Le respondió con resignación. Quizás sería tiempo ya de hablar con sus padres y decirles que no quería continuar asistiendo a la academia que prefería que su madre siguiera con su instrucción. Pero no tenía el valor _para hacerlo.- mamá se pondrá muy triste.-_ Ella había visto en más de una ocasión emocionarse hasta las lagrimas a su madre cuando interpretaba alguna de sus piezas favoritas y la oía divagar sobre su futuro como concertista. ¿Cómo podría decepcionarla de esa manera?... ¿quizás ya no la volvería a querer si ella abandonaba la academia? Suspiró agotada… el colegio… la academia… sus clases particulares de idiomas, simplemente eran demasiado. Sus padres se jactaban que tenían a un prodigio por hija, pero parecían no darse cuenta que lo de ella era puro trabajo y sacrificio, por supuesto que tenia habilidades innatas pero ella desde pequeña con una disciplina autoimpuesta no descansaba hasta hacer las cosas no bien, sino perfectas.

\- ¿Lisa?... ¡Lisa!- la remeció suavemente Scott.- ¿Qué te sucede…te encuentras bien? Llevo un rato hablándote pero estas como ida… ¿te sientes nerviosa por la evaluación?

\- Este… perdón…- se disculpo torpemente.- Si un poco nerviosa.

\- Te irá bien… tu eres simplemente increíble prima.

\- Gracias.

Le sonrió lentamente ella a Scott. Dejando que el chico creyera eso, no le gustaba que la sintieran débil o insegura. Había algo en su orgullo que le impedía asumir que una tarea era demasiado grande para ella. Únicamente Karl parecía no creer lo que le estaba pasando. Se acerca a ella y acariciándole suavemente la espalda la mira comprensivamente.- _tus padres te quieren muchísimo y hagas lo que hagas… o dejes de hacer ellos nunca abandonaran el cariño que tienen por ti… Y yo tampoco.-_ La niña lo miró asombrada ¿acaso él sabría sobre su predicamento? … iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero una voz desde el fondo los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes tres? Mmmmmmm ¿qué cosa están confabulando hacer ahora?

Les habló Donald sorprendiendo a los chicos que lo hacían en Escocia, desempeñando su titánica tarea de renovación de la más antigua de las ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas.

\- ¡Papá! Qué alegría tenerte en casa.- le habló Lisa estirándole sus brazos a Donald que la levantó por sobre su cabeza haciendo que su niña riera nerviosa.- Eso papá más alto… más alto.

\- Tío no lo esperábamos tan pronto de vuelta en casa.- le dijo Scott en ese modo formal y compuesto que siempre utilizaba con él.- Tía Sarah se pondrá dichosa.

\- Gracias por la bienvenida mi primer oficial… hubo un favorable cambio de planes lo que me mantendrá en casa durante todo el fin de semana.

Y dejando a su hija junto a Scott, se fue alejando rápidamente de ellos. Tenía prisa de encontrarse con su mujer y contarle de las buenas nuevas. Hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Karl que tímidamente lo observaba.

\- Déjame adivinar tu padre está nuevamente de viaje y tu madre lo acompañó.

\- Así es señor, están por asuntos familiares por Australia. Pero únicamente serán por unos pocos días.

\- Pierde cuidado Karl, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras eres un invitado de mi mujer. Y ella es la señora de esta casa.

El muchacho le agradeció las palabras al oficial ahora en receso. Ya tenía edad suficiente para darse cuenta que su presencia no le era del todo grata. Sin embargo el padre de Lisa se esforzaba siempre en hacerle grata la estancia al hijo de los Riber.

\- no puedes entrar a la sala.- le detiene Lisa sujetándolo de una manga.- Tía Betty y mamá sostienen una conferencia sobre el destino de nuestro primo… mamá está muy angustiada…

\- ¿Es eso verdad?

\- Preguntó Donald intrigando dirigiendo su mirada a Scott.

\- Es verdad tío… Lisa no está exagerando el tema es bastante delicado.

\- ¿Tú estás enterado?

El chico asiente bastante apenado al tener que reconocerle a su tío que ha estado husmeando tras las puertas.

\- Karl, te encargo a Lisa… no se alejen mucho de la casa.- mirándolo seriamente.- Cuídala bien.

Y sin decir más se llevó de la mano al líder del trió dirigiéndolo a su despacho. Dejando a los otros dos pequeños sin entender que pasó.

\- ¿Será algo grave lo que está sucediendo Karl?

\- Debe serlo Lizzie.- aclarando su garganta.- Si no bajo ninguna otra circunstancia tu padre me hubiese dejado contigo para que te cuidara.

La pequeña lo miró parpadeando rápidamente.

\- Tienes toda la razón debe ser algo gravísimo.

* * *

12 de Febrero 1997, Valley Falls, Kansas.

Roy corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Valley Falls, recriminándose una y otra vez como pudo haber sido tan distraído y olvidar la hora de salida del Kindergarten de Rick. Todo por estar en la casa de Helena esperando que el padre de ésta le trajera buenas noticias.

\- Pobre Rick, con todo lo que le ha tocado pasar… ahora encima yo lo dejo olvidado.

Volvía a reprenderse, sabía que esta etapa del duelo era compleja para su hermano, él era muy apegado a Joyce y como es lógico para un niño de su edad dependía absolutamente de ella; por lo que adaptarse a esta nueva realidad fue bastante complejo no sólo para Rick sino para todos… Pops aún tenía la herida en carne viva y no estaba aún en condiciones delegando en Roy toda la responsabilidad sobre Rick.

\- Llegas con más de media hora de retraso.

Le espetó duramente la mujer encargada del jardín de Rick, que al parecer permanecía en ese lugar exclusivamente por cuidar al pequeño, que era el único niño que quedaba.

\- Lo lamento sé que no es excusa pero he tenido mucho que hacer.- se disculpó Roy pasándose la mano por su cabellera.- Y no he logrado adaptarme a estos nuevos horarios… pero le prometo que jamás volverá a ocurrir.

La mujer observó el rostro del adolescente y notó en su semblante claros signos de agotamiento. Un instinto maternal se despertó en ella haciendo que su actitud se dulcificara drásticamente para con el muchacho.

Está bien Roy, yo estoy enterada de lo que ustedes están pasando. Y créeme cuando te digo que puedes contar con nuestro apoyo. Pero debes mantenerte en contacto con nosotros e informarnos para poder así ayudarte.

\- Desde ahora en adelante así lo hare.- le respondió con su típica sonrisa torcida.- ¿Y dónde esta Rick?- mirando para todos lados.

\- En el mismo lugar donde se la pasa todo el día.- apuntando hacia el patio de juegos.- Sentado ahí en los columpios.

Roy dio un par de pasos y pudo ver como la figura de Rick se aparecía ante él. Y sintió como un duro golpe le llenaba el pecho al ver a su hermano con el rostro pegado al suelo, tan abatido que ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerse de las cadenas. Instintivamente Roy apartó la vista ya que sintió un _Déja Vu_ de sí mismo parado sobre la tumba de sus padres.

\- Rick requiere de atención.- le dijo la parvularia sacándolo de sus recuerdos.- Necesita conversar de lo ocurrido con su madre… sabes él te admira mucho, vive hablándole a los otros chicos de ti.- sonriéndole con ternura.- Porqué no le das la chance a que se abra contigo… tengo entendido que su padre no tiene tiempo para hablar con él y un niño no debe lidiar solo con estos hechos.

\- Muchas gracias por el consejo.- interrumpió abruptamente Roy caminando hacia el patio.- Y Pops no es que no tenga tiempo… pero la vida sigue y alguien debe trabajar para mantenernos… por lo que en estos momentos yo soy el responsable del enano.

Y despidiéndose de la mujer como si él fuera un auténtico vaquero, caminó hacia donde estaba Rick y aunque estaba seguro que este había sentido su presencia seguía con el rostro fijo en la punta de sus zapatillas. Al rubio adolescente se le partió el alma al ver a su hermano tan desanimado él que siempre se caracterizó por ser un niño lleno de energía e ímpetu., que miraba a la vida de manera desenfada.

Ya delante de él, Roy se dedicó a observarlo largamente buscando algo que decir… algo que valiera la pena que su hermano oyera. Después de un rato decidió finalmente que lo mejor era guardar silencio y darle su espacio. Por lo que se sentó en el columpio vacío que estaba a su lado, esperando cuando fuera el momento en el que Rick se decidiera a hablarle.

\- Llegas tarde Roy.- le dijo el chico después de unos minutos de callada compañía.- Mamá nunca llegó tarde… siempre estaba esperándome a la salida.

\- Perdóname enano, perdí la noción del tiempo haciendo un montón de cosas.- sonriéndole amistosamente.- Pero te compensaré… te llevaré a la fuente de soda que te gusta para que te tomes todas las malteadas que quieras.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos dejando a Roy sin saber qué más decir para poder ayudar a Rick, quien volvió a su ostracismo, sólo luego de un rato y sin mediar media palabra se bajó intempestivamente del columpio tomando su mochila que estaba toda sucia sobre la tierra.

\- Sólo quiero irme a casa.

Rick sin siquiera reparar en su presencia comenzó a caminar. Fueron varias las cuadras que compartieron en este pesado mutismo. Al principio Roy trató de cortarlo con alguna broma, pero no tuvo éxito. Rick seguía porfiadamente en esa actitud ermitaña y ausente por lo que finalmente decidió callar.

\- ¿Estabas con Helena?

\- Sí… pero no me atrasé por ella, es que estaba esperando a su padre… él me tiene que dar noticias que espero que sean buenas.

\- ¿Es sobre la Red Bull Air Race?

\- Sobre eso mismo.

El niño detuvo sus pasos bruscamente. Con una expresión de total desconsuelo miró a su hermano, que extrañado también lo observaba.

\- A ti Pops te deja volar… incluso te regaló tu propio avión. En cambio yo ni siquiera puedo ir a los hangares sin que se enoje.

\- Enano ya te lo he dicho.- le justificó Roy.- Eres aún muy pequeño para salir a volar.

\- ¡No es cierto!- chilló el niño con rabia.- Yo ya estoy grande… es Pops quien no quiere que yo sea un piloto como él.- con profunda pena.- No me deja acompañarlo en nada… y así nunca aprenderé como volar.

\- No digas esas cosas Rick… claro que quiere enseñarte a volar pero todo debe ser a su debido tiempo.

\- No… él no quiere enseñarme. Si fuera como tú dices.- pateando los cascajos del suelo.- Me llevaría en su Black Velvet a pasear así como lo hizo contigo.

Roy iba a replicar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Rick a pesar de ser muy pequeño era un chico bastante lúcido y se percataba perfectamente de que Pops lo mantenía deliberadamente fuera de todas las actividades del _Circo Aéreo_. Y al hangar no lo dejaba siquiera asomarse.- _al parecer Pops quiere cumplir a toda costa el deseo de Joyce de mantener a Rick en tierra_.- Coligió para sí con evidente molestia y dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa estúpida promesa. Él estaba convencido que ante todo Joyce quería ver a su hijo crecer contento… y si volar lo hacía feliz ella lo consentiría.

\- Si lo que tanto te aflige es querer dar un paseo. Yo puedo solucionar eso.

\- ¡Hablas en serio Roy!- le preguntó emocionado.- ¿Tú me dejarías volar contigo?

\- Pero por supuesto enano.- con una fanfarrona sonrisa.- Solamente cambia esa cara de culo y te montaré en el Blue Skull.

Como por arte de magia la alegría volvió a resurgir en Rick que de inmediato olvidó todos sus pesares y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios dio prisa a sus pasos para llegar lo antes posible a casa. Para fortuna de los dos hermanos Pops había salido en busca de refacciones dejando únicamente a Gary en el Hangar, que no les prestó mayormente ninguna atención, ya que estaba sumamente concentrado en el partido de béisbol de _"The Royals Kansas" _

\- Vamos Rick que no tenemos mucho tiempo, sube por aquí.- le indicó Roy en forma sigilosa pendiente de que nadie los observara. Y cargándolo entre sus brazos lo subió a su avión.- Ahora quédate ahí… sin moverte ni hacer ruido mientras yo cargo el combustible.

Todo el trámite del combustible anduvo rápido y sin que nadie los sorprendiera. Únicamente faltaba una cosa.- _ya todo está listo… no es tiempo de amilanarse_.- Haciendo chasquear sus labios decidió que ya era tiempo de abordar a Gary y es que por mucho que esta fuera una salida con polizontes había formalidades que no podían obviarse en pos de la seguridad del vuelo.

\- Gary amigo… saldré a dar una corta vuelta por el circuito.- mirando de reojo al Blue Skull.- hay unos giros que debo practicar… aún no consigo que me salgan como yo quiero.

El maduro mecánico, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de TV. Tomó una gruesa carpeta con los itinerarios dándole un somero vistazo.- _esta libre por las próximos cuatro horas_.- Fue todo lo que Gary le dijo antes de volver a concentrarse en el partido de béisbol.

\- No demoraré tanto… tan solo daré una vuelta y volveré.

Le agregó Roy, pero el mecánico ni siquiera se percató que este estuviese hablando, ya que el equipo de sus amores había hecho una jugada que le aseguraba el triunfo.

\- ¡Ese es un magnífico HOME RUN!

Exclamó jubiloso Gary poniéndose de pie frente al televisor. El adolescente meneó la cabeza con una media sonrisa entendiendo que era inútil en estos momentos intentar entablar cualquier tipo de conversación y se alejó de ahí rumbo a su aeronave.

\- ¿Porqué te demoraste tanto?- le inquirió Rick sin salir de su escondite.- Ya vámonos Pops llegará en cualquier momento.

\- Tranquilo enano. Lo primero es lo primero, déjame abrocharte el cinturón.- le dijo en ese tono de hermano mayor que nunca abandonaba con él.- ¿Dime cómo lo sientes así?

\- Está un poco apretado Roy.

\- Entonces esta perfecto.- sonriendo divertido.- Ahora ponte esto.

\- Pero este es tu casco Roy…

\- Bueno ahora es tuyo… y deja de chacharear tanto sino este vuelo se terminará antes de que siquiera comencemos a rodar.

Los momentos que siguieron fueron inolvidables para ambos. Sobre todo para Roy que se alegró al ver como su hermano volvía allá entre las nubes y el cielo a ser el niño alegre y lleno de ímpetu que fuera hasta antes de la desaparición de Joyce. Y es que Rick no dejaba de gritar con exaltación… por fin pudo experimentar este mundo que les pertenecía a Pops y a Roy.

\- Gracias Roy…. Nunca olvidaré este día hermano.

Fueron las sutiles palabras que le farfulló Rick luego de pasada la adrenalina de los primeros momentos sobre el cielo. Y cerrando sus ojos el niño se dejó envolver por la sensación de estar en el aire, dejando que actuara como bálsamo sobre las heridas que tenía su corazón. Y en un inconsciente acto de conservación se permitió que esta nueva emoción reemplazara al dolor que le embargaba la pérdida. Quizás si un adulto lo hubiese escuchado le hubiese dicho que bloquear sus sentimientos con otros no era sano. Pero al único adulto que conocía Rick y con el cual podía conversar era Roy… pero este sólo tenía diecisiete años.

\- Ya debemos volver…

Le dijo Roy cuando apenas habían pasado unos minutos de vuelo, sacando al niño de su embobamiento y dejando trunchos sus deseos de poder pilotear siquiera un ratito el avión de su hermano quien se mantenía serio mirando hacia adelante, y es que estaba un tanto preocupado porque Pops se había comunicado con él por la radio, al parecer ya había vuelto de sus compras.- _si llega a descubrir que ando con el enano… nos irá a ambos muy mal.-_ Eran las palabras que cruzaban por la mente del muchacho mientras enfilaba su aeronave sobre la pista de aterrizaje.

\- ¿Roy volveremos a volar juntos?

\- Pero por supuesto.- con el pulgar hacia arriba.- Yo haré de ti un piloto de los mejores.

Le respondió en su tono lleno de confianza aunque en su interior se decía.- _si es que salimos de esta.-_ Y ya con el avión posado sobre la loza, cruzó los dedos para que el vikingo no los pillase.

\- Muchacho ¿no habíamos quedado con que hoy le haríamos mantención a tu avión?

\- Hola Pops.- le contestó tratando de sonar normal.- Es verdad pero necesitaba despejar mi mente y decidí volar un rato.

\- ¡Volar es algo increíble!... debemos hacerlo de nuevo Roy.

Exclamó con sus brazos en alto el niño que emergió de forma sorpresiva en la segunda cabina del avión. Y al ignorar que Pops estuviera ahí, se cohibió completamente al verlo parado junto a Roy mirándolo sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

\- ¡Qué significa esto Roy!

\- Este… ¡polizón… polizón…!

Gritó Roy tratando de tomar con humor el hecho. Pero al ver la mirada torva de Pops, resopló el aire de manera cansada asumiendo que sería dura la tormenta que le caería encima.

\- Ven para acá Rick.- le ordenó Pops que conservaba la calma para sorpresa de ambos chicos.- Te dije que vengas para acá Rick, ya sabes que no me gusta tener que repetir una orden.

\- Está bien Pops.- le dijo el niño, bajando con mucha dificultad de la aeronave.- Pero no te enojes con Roy… yo le insistí que me llevara con él.

Le suplicó vehemente el niño que fue interrumpido cuando Pops dejo caer pesadamente una de sus manos en la espalda del chico.

\- Me alegra mucho el volver a verte sonreír de esa manera Rick.- endureciendo sus facciones.- Pero deben ser muchas tus ganas de volar ¿eh?- mirándolos a los dos.- Para que ustedes pedazos de bobalicones hayan decidido desafiar mi autoridad.

\- El enano estaba deprimido.- sonriéndole nerviosamente.- Debía animarlo incluso fue su propia maestra quien me lo solicito.

El veterano piloto le hizo un gesto al adolescente para que guardara silencio.

\- No creo que la maestra te pidiera que me desobedecieras deliberadamente.- el muchacho negó derrotado.- Que sea esta la única y última vez en que me desobedeces Roy… si existe una próxima yo mismo colgaré indefinidamente tus alas del circo.

\- Entendido Pops… no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Y tú tampoco te liberarás de tu castigo.- desordenándole el cabello.- Eres un bandido… un voluntarioso bandido.

El niño lo quedó mirando intrigado, pensando qué era lo que escondía esa mirada halagüeña de Pops que por más que intentaba verse serio y severo se traslucía en él un tinte de emoción. De pronto una violenta agitación vestida de polleras hizo que los tres hombres del clan Hunter se volvieran hacia la entrada de la pista viendo como Helena llegaba corriendo hacia ellos, agitando con frenesí un panfleto en su mano.

\- Roy amor lo conseguimos… ¡lo conseguimos!

\- ¿De qué cosa estás hablando Helena?- le interrogó Roy.

\- ¿Cómo de qué?- le respondió levantándole una ceja.- La gente de la Red Bull finalmente consideró nuestras solicitudes y se decidió a invitarte a competir en la tercera fecha que se disputará en Londres… Inglaterra.

\- No puedo creerlo Helena eres fantástica.- le dijo Roy levantándola por los aires.

\- Eso no es todo galán.- guiñándole un ojo.- Le sugerí a mi padre que la invitación se extendiera a todo tu equipo es decir Pops y todos los demás… incluso Rick podrá acompañarlos.

\- Eh….¡nos iremos todos de viaje!

Fue la esponténea reacción de Rick al imaginar el emocionante panorama que se estaba abriendo ante sus ojos. Sin sospechar que este viaje sería el inicio de muchas cosas en su vida.

* * *

16 de Febrero de 1997, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Habían sido estos unos días bastante agitados para Donald, que daba las gracias de por fin poder estar en casa. Mientras caminaba por el jardín sus ojos se posaron en los niños que jugaban inocentemente a las escondidas, ignorando por completo las cosas que los adultos estaban tejiendo para su futuro. Es por ello que las candorosas risas de los pequeños le dieron alivio, era justo lo que necesitaba para sacarse de encima esa desagradable mochila de politiquería con la que tenía que lidiar a diario.- _son todos una manga de corruptos con sus propias agendas._\- Masculló molesto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Amor traes un rostro bastante agobiado.- le dijo su mujer dándole un efusivo beso de bienvenida, que tomó de sorpresa a Donald.- ¿Todo va bien en el trabajo?

\- Sí dentro de lo que cabe… es sólo que recién ahora entiendo el porqué odias tanto a los políticos.

\- ¿Verdad que son unas alimañas ponzoñosas?- sonriéndole traviesa.- Pero ahora ya estás en casa y deja esas cosas en el perchero.- cambiando levemente el tono de su voz.- ¿Amor puedo acompañarte a tu despacho?… Necesito conversar de algo contigo.

El oficial consintió ante la solicitud de su esposa. Y mientras se dirigían hacia el despacho, este le preguntó por Betty, ya que le extrañaba que su punzante cuñada no saliera a recibirlo como era su costumbre.

\- Pues ella está encerrada en su cuarto… lleva horas arreglándose.

\- No me digas.- le respondió con una inocente expresión de ironía, a la vez que hacía ingresar a su mujer al despacho.- ¿Acaso tiene nuevamente una de esas misteriosas citas?

\- Así es querido, G.H. ha aumentado la frecuencia de sus epístolas… Betty insiste en decir que esas cartas y sus salidas no tienen relación.- levantando una ceja.- Pero justamente cada vez que le llega una carta sale justo a los tres días.- cambiando de tono y sonriendo comprensivamente.- Me alegra tanto el que se dé la oportunidad de querer rehacer su vida… aunque no te ocultaré que me tiene bastante frustrada el que no me quiera contar nada sobre este asunto.

Esto último lo expresó con las cejas enarcadas, clara señal de que la poca confianza que mostraba Betty hacia ella era algo que le molestaba en serio. Donald rió por lo bajo le relajaba tanto el oír los mundanos problemas de su mujer. Sarah siempre conseguía aquietarle el espíritu, oírla hablar con tanta gracia y observar sus ademanes tan exquisitamente femeninos eran el aliciente perfecto para evadirse de una vida bastante más hosca con la que le tocaba lidiar a diario.- _eres muy hermosa.-_ Se descubrió el oficial a sí mismo divagando perdiendo por completo el hilo de la conversación con su mujer, dando paso a ideas más lujuriosas en su mente.

\- Querida, de qué querías hablar conmigo.- preguntó Donald tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos.- Porque no creo que estemos aquí para hablar de la vida amorosa de Betty.

\- Es verdad.- suspirando complicada.- Hoy temprano en la mañana me llamó Richard… él dijo que había sostenido un conversación contigo.

\- Efectivamente así fue.- le respondió de forma cautelosa.- Fue un tanto áspera la plática que sostuvimos.

Le respondió él mientras, presurosas a su mente, acudían las imágenes de la violenta disputa en la que se trenzó con Richard, incluso llegando a los forcejeos. Es que él jamás iba a permitir que alguien contrariara a su mujer… y si ella quería ver a su sobrino él como su marido se ocuparía de que así fuese.

\- Donald… ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?- hizo esta pregunta apoyando su cuerpo en el escritorio, como ya preparándose para la respuesta.- Llevo meses intentando que me deje ver al niño… o que pueda ser yo quien se encargue de cuidarlo y que él siga viendo lo de su patrimonio… pero se ha negado sistemáticamente a que tenga cualquier tipo de contacto con él.- con un leve temblor en sus labios.- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que cediera y esté dispuesto ahora a entregármelo?

\- Bueno pues tengo un gran poder de persuasión querida.

Le contestó él de un modo tan casual que parecía hasta casi inocente, pero una imperceptible sonrisa siniestra en los labios del oficial delató a Sarah que su marido por fin se había dado el gusto de poner a Richard en su lugar. La mujer pudo imaginar a la perfección la escena en donde Donald con suficiencia debió someter a su voluntad a su díscolo hermano.

\- Donald… ¿no te habrás excedido con Richard?

\- ¿Excederme con él?- con una grotesca muestra de desprecio.- Qué dices… ni la horca sería un exceso con él… mejor Sarah explícame el porqué no recurriste a mí para solucionar este problema.

El rostro de Sarah se ensombreció, sentía vergüenza de ser descubierta de esa forma. Sabía que al tener esta conversación con Donald debería decirle la verdad…pero no podía evitar el sentirse abochornada por lo que su rostro permanecía mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Lo lamento en verdad Donad… pero… no quería complicarte y ponerte en entredicho con mi hermano.- mirándolo angustiada.- Sé que has tenido problemas en que te aprueben las partidas de presupuesto y contar con el apoyo de Richard es vital para la Comisión… lo que menos necesitas a estas alturas es enemistarte con él.

\- Sarah… debes tener más confianza en mí, soy un hombre de muchos recursos y sé cómo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.- acercándose a ella y acariciándole su mejilla.- Cuándo vas a entender que tú y Lisa son lo más importante en mi vida… si alguien te hiere, pues me hiere a mí… si te ofenden, me ofenden a mí también. Yo puedo lidiar con Richard o con quien sea… pero para eso necesito que me tengas confianza… no quiero verte preocupada o triste… te necesito contenta Sarah… te necesito feliz.

Su mujer lo quedó mirando con los labios trémulos, presa de la emoción que le provocó la fuerza de las palabras de Donald. De forma instintiva lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos besándolo intensamente.

\- Gracias amor.- le dijo ella cuando sus labios se separaron.- He sido muy afortunada en tenerte.

\- Eso no lo voy a discutir querida.

Ella le regaló una lenta sonrisa. Y sin soltarlo de su abrazo comenzó a contarle la historia de su sobrino.

\- Es muy importante para mí el asegurarme que el hijo de Esther tenga un buen pasar y brindarle una familia que lo quiera y lo cuide.- mirándolo preocupada.- ¿No te molesta que lo traiga a vivir con nosotros?

\- Claro que no… al contrario querida. ¿No te has dado cuenta que se está cumpliendo tu deseo?- una signo de interrogación se dibujo en el rostro de su mujer.- ¿Pues no querías que SeaMirror estuviera repleto de niños corriendo por todos lados?

Ella con su rostro rebosante de felicidad estrechó entre sus brazos a Donald._\- eres demasiado bueno mi amor… no sé como agradecértelo_.- Le susurró ella con sus ojos brillantes invitándolo a tomar la iniciativa.

\- Pues créeme que tengo un par de buenas ideas…

Le indicó Donald con la voz rasposa y cargada de deseo, besándola profundamente a la vez que sus manos la recorrían con ansiedad fijando sus dedos en su blusa; y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, los botones de esta se separaban uno a uno dejando al descubierto su piel de porcelana.

Las caricias eran cada vez más osadas entre ellos cayendo en un ambiente cargado de deseo donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Por ello no se percataron cuando la puerta de la licorera se abrió violentamente y a gatas de ahí salió la pequeña Lisa que con su semblante totalmente azorado trataba de huir del despacho sin ser descubierta.

\- ¡Lisa!

Exclamó Donald sorprendido y totalmente descompuesto de ser atrapado en esos menesteres. Y antes de poder decirle algo mas, Sarah ya se había dado vuelta en dirección a su hija, saliendo tras ella quien a pesar de lo mucho que la llamó, la niña no se detuvo. La pobre sólo pensaba en cómo desaparecer de ese lugar y olvidar para siempre aquella escena que sus ojos por error vieron.

\- Lisa, amor, por favor no huyas…déjame explicarte.

Intentaba sin éxito Sarah detener a su hija, pero Lisa tenía una habilidad única para escabullirse y desaparecer como por arte de magia. Por lo que cuando la mujer cruzó el umbral del despacho su hija simplemente ya no estaba. Y mirando hacia todas direcciones trató de adivinar hacia qué lado habría huido.

\- Pero mira qué acalorada estás Sarah.

Betty le dijo mirándola con sus ojos muy dilatados cuales platos fijando su vista en el desproporcionado escote de su concuñada. Sarah sólo en ese momento atinó a mirarse y se dio cuenta que salvo el último botón, su blusa estaba completamente abierta, con torpes movimientos intentó cubrirse provocando las mofas de Betty que ya no podía contenerse.

\- Necesito ubicar a Lisa.- le dijo Sarah nerviosamente, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas. No le daría en el gusto en darle explicaciones.- ¿Viste hacia donde se fue?

\- Salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.- con un dejo de picardía.- No me imagino qué pudo haber visto que la dejara así.

\- ¡Blimey…! A veces eres insoportable Betty.- le respondió en tono molesto.- Bueno, ahora Lisa sabe que sus padres se quieren mucho.- y fijando su vista en el atuendo de su concuñada vio la oportunidad de revancha.- Pero qué esmero has puesto en tu apariencia querida… te ves realmente encantadora, demasiado esmero para una simple reunión de ex compañeras ¿no crees?

Betty se revolvió incómoda en su puesto y mirando hacia otro lado evadió la provocación de Sarah, sacando de su bolsillo un sobre que esperaba que dejara el tema hasta ahí.

\- Y si no quieres que Margaret se entere de las cosas que tú y Donald hacen en el despacho, mejor ve luego donde Lisa que está acompañada de Karl… y aquí tienes esto para distraerla.

La esposa de Donald iba a responderle con mucha molestia la poca delicada intención en las palabras de Betty, pero al posar sus ojos en el sobre todo pasó a segundo plano para ella_.- será posible….-_ Y mirando el membrete de la Royal Academy of Music trató de controlar su ansiedad para no hacerse falsas expectativas.

\- Mi pequeña…

Susurró Sarah con los ojos húmedos de la emoción al enterarse de la increíble invitación que le hacía la Academia. Por ello decidió no perder más tiempo y despidiéndose rápidamente de Betty se fue presurosa a la habitación de su hija, la que se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama acompañada de Karl que le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Karl ¿podrías dejarnos solas a Lisa y a mí por favor?

El niño consiente de inmediato y luego de un discreto consejo entregado en el oído a Lisa abandonó la alcoba. Sarah por su lado caminó hacia la niña sentándose junto a ella en la cama. Después de unos momentos en que ambas evitaron mirarse, la niña habló.

\- Perdóname mamá.- se disculpó usando un tono culposo y monocorde.- Yo no los estaba espiando… es sólo que estábamos jugando a las escondidas y yo me escondí en la licorera de papá.

\- No me pidas disculpas.- acariciándole el cabello.- Estas son cosas… accidentes que suceden. Únicamente dime por qué no nos hablaste apenas nos sentiste llegar.

\- Es que a papá no le gusta que entremos a su despacho sin su autorización… y pensé que se desocuparían rápido.- volviendo a sonrojarse.- Pero nunca pensé que… que harían esas cosas.

Sarah también se sonrojó, en verdad estaba un tanto complicada en cómo encarar la situación. Lisa era una niña en extremo inteligente y perspicaz. Por lo que intentar disfrazar las cosas no resultaría con ella.

\- En relación a lo que viste… eso es algo normal pequeña… lo hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando el amor entre ellos es muy grande… mmmmmmm necesitan una forma de expresarlo que va mas allá de los besos y los abrazos.

\- Eso ya lo sé mamá.- regalándole una lenta sonrisa.- Karl ya me explicó muy bien lo que ustedes estaban haciendo.

\- ¿Ah sí?- tragando saliva.

\- Sí… tú y papá quieren regalarme un hermanito.- mirándola con entusiasmo.- Sería divertido tener un hermano a quien cuidar… aunque… creo que con Scott y Karl ya tengo suficiente… porque aunque no lo sean ellos son como mis hermanos ¿verdad?

Sarah se sintió sobrepasada por el tema.- _los niños de ahora enfrentan todo sin anestesia_.- Pensó entre divertida y complicada a la vez que su hija llegaba a la conclusión que mejor sería un pony que un hermano.- _o sea si lo que quieren es hacerme un regalo… yo prefiero eso mamá_.- Concluyó seriamente la niña.

\- Dejaremos este tema para otra ocasión.- le dijo Sarah, con un leve dejo de tristeza. Qué, más quisiera ella que poder darle hermanos.- Ahora necesito que leas esto.

Le entregó el sobre a la niña que leyó con avidez las escasas líneas de la misiva y mientras comprendía de lo que ésta se trataba una sutil expresión de tristeza se alojo en sus mejillas. Era inevitable que algunas lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos.- _esto significa más horas de ensayo… más trabajo… más presión._\- Pensó para si ya lamentando lo que se le venía encima.

\- Mamá salí seleccionada para integrar la orquesta infantil de Londres.- sin mucho entusiasmo.- Tendremos nuestro debut en el Teatro de Londres.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le preguntó realmente preocupada.- Pensé que estarías dichosa con la noticia pero estas como quien ha sido asignado a trabajos forzados.

\- No… no pasa nada mamá.- no encontraba el modo de decirle que la analogía que había usado era toda una realidad para ella.- Es que no se si estoy preparada para este nuevo desafío.

\- Es normal que te sientas así… te has convertido en la más pequeña concertista que pisara el Teatro de Londres pero no te preocupes tú y yo ensayaremos a diario para que te salga perfecto.

La niña se lanzó al pecho de su madre aferrándose a ella y llorando nerviosamente. Dejando que creyera que esto era producto de la emoción, y no de la desesperación que sentía al pensar en tener que enfrentar a todo ese público en una actividad que día con día se le hacía más pesada. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en el mar… esos paisajes descubiertos con su padre en sus tantas salidas siempre lograba calmarla. Repitiendo para si ese poema que tanto le gustaba.

_Y en tus olas mi temor_

_Y en tu brisa mis anhelos_

_Y al compas de tu marea _

_Mi alma encuentra sosiego._

_Nicole_

* * *

17 de Febrero de 1997, Cosmódromo de Plesteck, Rusia.

El joven Zor terminaba de armar un nuevo rompecabezas blanco de más de mil piezas. Y luego de observarlo orgulloso por un breve instante, se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección al doctor Zand, que se encontraba enfrascado dándole los últimos detalles a su prototipo.

\- Ya terminé.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Jericó!- exclamó el doctor observando su cronómetro.- Sí sólo te ha tomado cuatro minutos con treinta y cinco segundos armarlo… ¡es todo un récord!

\- Es sencillo.

Fue la indiferente e impersonal respuesta del muchacho. Tono que había adquirido luego de enterarse de la muerte de su padre al igual que su expresión seria… casi amargada. Y es que sinceramente desde que llegó a Rusia no había tenido muchas razones para sonreír. Con su padre muerto no tenía hogar al que regresar, por lo que permaneció con sus maestros que de lo único que se preocupaban era de instruirlos en distintos y extraños tipos de habilidades.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo, Doctor?

Preguntó Zor fijando sus ojos en esos estrafalarios objetos hechos a base de Keblar y seda ampulácea mayor, entre otros materiales que mostraban una estructura bastante irregular.

\- Pues este es mi último gran invento para el futuro ejército ruso.- le respondió sin ocultar su estado de hiperventilación.- Esto que ves tú aquí es una armadura que será el paso decisivo para hacer del soldado ruso una máquina invencible.

\- El ejército del futuro deberá preocuparse de tener misiles y armas de destrucción masiva… ese es el futuro, no el equipamiento de los soldados.- con cierto nivel de desprecio.- Hasta en China entienden eso…y tienen todos sus esfuerzos enfocados a ese objetivo.

\- ¿Y tú crees que de esa manera es más factible conquistar al mundo entero?

El niño no responde nada y con una parte de la armadura en sus manos espera a que sea el científico quien le dé la respuesta.

\- Las armas de destrucción masiva son exactamente lo que sus palabras significan.- con una fría crueldad observó al chico que se estremeció ante la idea.- Por lo tanto si aplicas la lógica dime si estas armas no dejan nada… ¿qué podrás conquistar de la nada?... o peor aún si queremos invadir Ucrania ¿será factible utilizar estas armas si dañarnos a nosotros mismos?

\- Pero en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, esas armas funcionaron muy bien.

Eso fue un genocidio.- espetó golpeando su mano con la otra.- Los americanos nos acusan del holocausto judío… pero quién los acusa a ellos a haber hecho el trabajo del diablo… Sohn einer hurf.- exclamó con todo sentimiento.- Pero bueno, no nos apartemos del tema… las armas de destrucción masiva únicamente sirven para disuadir que tus enemigos no te ataquen. Es como un terrorista con una granada abierta.- riendo divertido.- Para conquistar otras naciones da lo mismo cuál sea la táctica, al final siempre es la infantería la que somete y tiene bajo raya a los rebeldes.

\- Y entonces ¿qué rol juegan estas armaduras?

Le preguntó Zor en tono suspicaz, el mismo que la Regís ocupaba con él.

\- La última resistencia siempre la constituyen civiles que se agrupan en rústicas guerrillas. Estos grupos se caracterizan por no tener miedo a inmolarse con tal de expulsar al enemigo.- inflando el pecho orgulloso.- Está armadura protege todas las zonas vitales del cuerpo humano. Pudiendo resistir casi cualquier tipo de impacto a distancias mínimas.- tomando la armadura y flexionándola en todas direcciones.- Además es liviana y flexible.

\- ¿Y porque el color purpura?

\- Pues por qué me gusta…

¿Y qué tipos de impacto pueden resistir?

\- Bueno ya te dije que casi todos… si los soldados estuvieran usando ya estas armaduras la rebelión en Chechenia no hubiese durado más de dos días.

\- …Y mi padre no hubiese caído acribillado en Grozni.

El viejo científico se rascó su cabeza complicado. Su manera de pensar era bastante práctica y estas cosas no le afectaban, pero no quería ser hiriente con el niño. Quizás debería enseñarle a anular, al igual que él, toda esas inservibles burradas de sentimentalismos.- _desde que lo hice conseguí compenetrarme en mi único objetivo en la vida… el proyecto de instrumentalización humana_.- Pero mejor eso se lo dejaba a los viejos… no era su tema ocuparse de las necesidades del niño. Y dándose media vuelta tomó un fusil que se lo entregó a Zor.

\- Ya no hablemos de cosas que no podemos remediar… mejor comprueba por ti mismo qué tan buenas son estas armaduras.

\- Pero este es un fusil AK-47… es muy poderoso.

\- ¿Tú crees?- con exagerada teatralidad.- El AK-47 es una obra de arte… un arma perfecta mucho mejor a todo lo creado en materia de fusiles… y en realidad es muy difícil que se llegue a superar… pues la perfección no puede superarse.- chasqueado la lengua con ironía.- El M-16 del que tanto se ufanan los americanos no le llega ni a los talones.

\- Es cierto.- sonriendo cínicamente.- Al menos que en algo superemos a los americanos… Hasta donde sé ningún M-16 aparece como emblema en la bandera de algún país.

El científico río por lo bajo, mientras le señalaba al niño que le apuntara con confianza a la armadura. Zor sin dudarlo disparó la carga completa del fusil dejando helado a Lazlo Zand que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de apartarse sintiendo como silbaron muy cerca de él las balas.

\- Está bien que tengas buena puntería, pero deberías tener más cuidado con el gatillo. O al menos avisar que vas a disparar.

\- En una batalla real el enemigo jamás avisará cuándo te va a atacar.- le contestó Zor seriamente caminando en dirección a la armadura.- En realidad su invento es fantástico doctor… esta cosa resistió todos los impactos a muy corta distancia.

\- Pues más le vale que sea fantástica.- Interrumpió tras ellos el mayor de los maestros.- Hemos invertido mucho capital en esto.

\- Y créanme que no se ha desperdiciado ni un sólo rublo señor.

Apareció una sutil en sonrisa en el arrugado rostro del hábil político ruso.

\- Lo sé Lazlo… llevamos una controlada contabilidad de tus gastos.- le respondió sin inmutarse ante la evidente molestia del científico.- Ahora despídete Zor, tu estadía en Plesteck ha terminado… debemos partir.

\- ¿Hacia Moscú maestro?

\- No Zor… tú continuarás con tu instrucción en Siberia. Lleva bastante equipaje será una larga estadía.

\- El niño acató las órdenes sin ningún reparo. Y salió del laboratorio dejando a los adultos solos.

\- ¿No cree que es muy niño aún para enviarlo a Novosibirsk?… ¿Por qué es allí a donde lo envían?

\- Es un muchacho fuerte… un auténtico Cosaco, digno hijo de Darela.- con un expresión cruel en sus labios.- Pero si no vuelve, tendré que volver aquí y asumir que tenias razón.

\- Pobre chico me agradaba.

\- No lo des por muerto… puesto que si sobrevive tú serás el más beneficiado. Zor al volver estará listo para convertirse en tu "_elemento_" para tu proyecto de instrumentalización humana.

El científico guardó silencio porque en verdad le agradaba el chico, sentía un cierto pudor en tener que hacerle esto al hijo de su antigua colaboradora.

\- Pobre Zor… si sobrevive a Novosibirsk… conmigo no lo conseguirá.

* * *

18 de Febrero de 1997, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Lisa se sentía nerviosa hoy era el día en que finalmente conocería a su primo. Su madre la había estado preparando durante estos últimos días advirtiéndole que debería esforzarse y ser un poco mas sociable.- _así como te comportas con Karl y Scott_.- Porque desde este día en adelante él llegaría a vivir junto a ellos.

\- Ya es tarde.

Mirando su reloj pensó la niña. Que estaba sentada en su mesita en el jardín trasero de la casa. Hoy en especial había puesto gran esmero en preparar una linda mesa incluso cocinando los bocadillos que ahí estaban, aunque Scott no había aprobado la mano de la cocinera.- estúpido _Scott él no tiene idea de cocina.-_ Fue la respuesta que ella le dio a su primo que ya cansado de esperar tanto se fue a pescar junto a Karl que hoy estrenaba una nueva caña.

\- Lisa mira a quien te he traído.- mirando a su alrededor.- pero… ¿Scott dónde se encuentra?

Lisa fue sorprendida por su madre que no la sintió venir estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se le aparecieron casi por arte de magia ante sus ojos. Por lo que la muchachita levantó sus largas pestañas y observó a un niño de aspecto bastante corpulento y mirada muy poco inteligente que la observaba preocupado. Parecía que lo único que deseaba era estar en su casa y no ahí en SeaMirror. Pero que apenas la vio le sonrió torpemente y ese mínimo gesto le resultó divertido a Lisa que no pudo evitar el sentirse agradada ante su presencia, haciendo bajar sus habituales murallas y dispuesta a averiguar qué es lo que tenía este niño que la ponía de tan buen humor con sólo verlo

\- Buen día mamá, Scott no está Karl lo invitó a probar su nueva caña de pescar en el lago.- mirando al niño.- ¿Él es el hijo de tía Esther?- le preguntó la niña a lo que ésta asintió.- Hola como estas… he preparado el té, te gustaría sentarte.

El niño estaba demasiado asombrado aún no se reponía de la majestuosidad de SeaMirror y ahora estaba delante de una niña que más se parecía a las inanimadas muñecas de porcelana de su madre que nadie quería tocar por temor a destruirlas. Por lo que no era de sorprender que dudara ante la invitación, pero Sarah con un pequeño empujoncito lo animó a que accediera a este inusual gesto de simpatía que mostraba su hija.

\- Bueno los dejare solos para que se conozcan mejor… mientras voy por Scott y Karl.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Sarah antes de alejarse de ahí y dejar a los chicos. Quienes permanecieron observándose sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

\- Esos pastelillos que tienes ahí, ¿son de verdad?- preguntó luego el niño.

\- Lo son, yo misma los hice… aunque no quedaron muy buenos

\- ¿Puedo probar uno?

Le interrumpió la explicación el niño que no dejaba de mirar en forma golosa la bandeja llena de pastelillos de colores. Lisa parpadeó rápidamente sorprendida por la petición y casi de forma automática movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa. Por su parte el niño ágilmente se asió de un par de pastelillos, comiéndoselos de un solo bocado.

\- ¡Dios esto esta delicioso!- exclamó jubiloso.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó incrédula Lisa.- Porque hace un rato nada más Scott me dijo que sabían a ripio.

\- No sabría decirte si saben a ripio… es que jamás lo he probado.

La niña quedó desconcertada con la respuesta. Y sólo después de unos segundos en que no supo qué hacer, soltó una suave risa que ocultó delicadamente tras su mano.

\- Eres muy gracioso… me agradas…- le contestó ella con su rostro lleno de risa, pero de pronto una súbita expresión de sorpresa invadió su cara.- ¡Blimey!… creo que mamá olvidó presentarnos correctamente. Estirándole la mano.- Me llamo Elizabeth Hayes… pero dime Lisa por favor.

El niño, con una gran sonrisa, le apretó la mano de manera bastante efusiva.

\- Mucho gusto Lisa, yo soy Benjamín Dixon, pero todos me llaman Ben.- con una boba expresión de alegría en su rostro.- Y tú también eres muy graciosa… este ¿puedo sacar otro pastelillo?

\- Pero por supuesto, sírvete todos los que quieras.

Fue la animada respuesta que le dio Lisa a su primo, que miraba con ansias los pastelillos. Y al ver cómo éste se los devoró en un instante, volvió a reír suavemente.

\- Saca mas pastelillos Ben, al parecer traías hambre.- le animó Lisa a lo que el chico accedió gustoso.- Mamá me dijo que como tus papás ya no están, vivirás ahora con nosotros.

Lisa se arrepintió en el acto de la pregunta que le había hecho.- _mamá me lo advirtió tantas veces.- _Pero ya era tarde el semblante del niño se ensombreció al recordar que sus padres ya llevaban un buen tiempo fallecidos. Pero cuando este se percató que Lisa lo observaba compungida y apenada por la desafortunada pregunta que le hizo, Ben se obligó a sonreírle y responderle relajadamente.

\- Es verdad Lisa… tía Sarah me dijo que ella y su esposo reemplazaran de ahora en adelante a mis padres…

\- ¡Pero eso no puede ser Ben!- le espetó ella con sus verdes ojos muy grandes.- Si papá y mamá se convierten en tus padres… eso significaría que tú y yo somos hermanos… pero no lo somos… somos primos.- con rostro preocupado.- Además mamá ya debe cuidar de mí… no tendrá tiempo para brindarte los cuidados necesarios que tu requieres.

¿Y qué haré entonces…? ¿Me quedaré sin padres para toda la vida?

Preguntó Ben con un dejo de angustia en su voz. A lo que Lisa con su dedo índice sobre sus labios quedó pensativa unos segundos, hasta que su rostro se iluminó alegremente.

\- ¡Ya sé lo que haremos Ben!... desde ahora en adelante yo seré tu madre.

\- ¿Tú?- fue la poca alentadora respuesta que el chico le dio.- Estas segura… es que te ves muy pequeña y…

\- Por supuesto que estoy segura.- le respondió ufana.- Mi maestra dice que yo soy la alumna más responsable que le ha tocado tener en todos sus años como pedagoga… además he cuidado muñecas durante toda mi vida. Nunca he perdido alguna y menos se me han hecho pedazos… por lo que cuidarte a ti sería como lo mismo ¿no?

\- Bueno… si tu lo pones de esa manera.- alumbrándose todo el rostro.- Mmmm pero si prometes darme de estos pastelillos a diario… Estoy seguro que serás una madre estupenda.

\- Puedo prepararte otro tipo de cosas… se cocinar de todo.- palmeándole el hombro.- Quédate tranquilo Ben… yo cuidare muy bien de ti.

Y mientras Lisa le servía una taza de té el muchachito que únicamente era un año menor que ella devoraba sin parar un pastelillo tras otro. Hasta que algo recordó el niño que miró un tanto preocupado a su prima.

\- Tía Sarah me dijo que mañana llegara su esposo y que él está ansioso por conocerme… eso me tiene muy intranquilo… porque me dijo que era marino… y no sé cómo le caeré… dime Lisa ¿Cómo es tu padre?

Ante esa pregunta la niña se sobresaltó dándose cuenta que era esta la primera vez en su vida que pensaba en su padre. Es decir pensar en él objetivamente como persona. Ella como toda niña siempre había aceptado a su padre sin pensar en él o sobre él. Pues a esa edad uno no se pone a pensar en sus padres o familiares en general. Existían simplemente sin que uno los pusiera en tela de juico al existir ese parentesco. Uno no pensaba en ellos como gente. Ni siquiera se preguntaba qué aspecto tenían.

¿Cómo era su padre?

Miles de imágenes y recuerdos asomaron a su mente. Algunas borrosas de muy pequeña estando sobre sus brazos… escenas familiares, fiestas y cumpleaños. Los largos días navegando sobre el mar abierto. Pero increíblemente lo que más recordó fueron sus ausencias y lo mucho que lo extrañaba cundo no estaba.

\- Mmmm mi padre… es una persona bastante severa. Con juicios estrictos y decisiones tajantes.- acomodando su cabello tras su oreja.- También es muy valiente… nada en la vida le provoca miedo o temor.- dirigiendo sus ojos a Ben.- Mamá siempre me dice que él nos adora, que somos para él lo mas importante en todo el mundo. Y que todo lo que hace… es por nosotras.- suspirando lentamente.- A veces pienso que está equivocada y que no somos nosotras lo más importante sino la marina… es que lo extraño mucho cada vez que sale… sus ausencias son muy largas.

\- ¿Tú crees que yo le agrade?

\- Por supuesto que le agradaras… mamá te quiere mucho y con eso le bastara a papá para aceptarte en la casa.- sonriéndole suavemente.- Tiene su genio nada mas trata de no provocarlo.

\- El niño sintió como su estómago se daba vuelta ante ese último comentario.

\- Entonces ayúdame Lisa.- le suplicó el niño.- ¿De qué hablare con tu padre?

\- Lo más probable es que te lleve a la galería y te cuente la historia de la familia…

\- ¿Qué es eso de la galería?

\- Es el lugar más importante de toda SeaMirror, ni siquiera Scott osaría ingresar ahí sin permiso.- adoptando una pose solemne.- Ahí están los cuadros, armas y medallas de todos nuestros antepasados.- recordando que Ben no sabe nada.- Es que nuestra familia tiene una larguísima tradición de servicio a la marina y a la corona…. Papá es la decimo cuarta generación que se ha enlistado… recuerdo que la primera vez que me llevo ahí me dijo que no me sorprendiera si ahí veía cuadros de algunos héroes que me ha tocado estudiar en el colegio.- notando la expresión de pregunta en su rostro.- Pero papá te explicará mejor la historia y luego te invitara a navegar.

\- ¡Pero yo no puedo navegar!... no me gusta el agua ni siquiera sé nadar Lisa…

\- Pues ahora te gustara… y aprenderás… se que lo harás muy bien, tienes brazos fuertes.- palmeándole sus gruesos bíceps.- Todos los Hayes pueden hacerlo… papá dice que está en nuestro ADN y tú eres de los nuestros ahora perteneces a nuestra familia.

Tanto hablar de su padre le hizo recordar a Lisa que no había dispuesto para su primo un padre. La niña quedó pensativa tratado de dilucidar este gran predicamento. En eso sus ojos divisaron la figura de Karl que ágilmente caminaba en dirección a ella. A lo que Lisa se levantó con entusiasmo de su asiento saliendo a su encuentro.

\- Karl.- colgándose graciosamente de su brazo.- ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

\- El muchachito fue tomado con la guardia baja. Y ante tal e inusitada propuesta no pudo impedir que todos los colores se le subieran al rostro, coronando su frente con gruesas gotas de sudor.

\- Lizzie… este, si es por lo que te explique el otro día… de cómo se hacen los bebes.- ruborizándose hasta lo indecible.- Déjame decirte que tu papá y tu mamá ya son adultos maduros y pueden hacerlo… nosotros somos unos niños.

Lisa le levantó una ceja extrañada, mirándolo con la boca levemente abierta, para luego girarse sobre sí y mirar a Ben que ya estaba tragando otro pastelillo para finalmente volver sus ojos hacia Karl.

\- No entiendo de que estás hablando, Karl.- apuntando a Ben.- Yo me refiero a si acaso quisieras ser el padre de Ben.- acercándose a su oído y susurrándole discretamente.- Él es el hijo de tía Esther… y cómo ella falleció yo seré ahora su mamá.

\- Ohhhh

Fue lo que pudo exclamar Karl al entender de lo que se trataba todo esto. Y una sensación de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo… aunque un pudor por haber llevado las cosas a otro plano le fue imposible no sentirlo.

\- Así que finalmente después de tanto has llegado.

Interrumpió la voz de Scott que emergió justo por detrás de todos ellos, portando en su mano dos grandes truchas, haciéndolo ver como un gran líder de algún clan de la antigua Escocia. Esta imagen cohibió bastante al nuevo integrante de la familia, por lo que de manera un tanto dubitativa se puso de pie para saludarlo.

\- Soy Scott Bernard Hayes… bienvenido a SeaMirror… y a nuestra familia.

\- Gracias.- le respondió el chico presionándole su mano. Y bastante sorprendido al darse cuenta que todos ellos eran bastante formales.- Soy Benjamín Dixon y es un gusto conocerte.-

\- Sabes tía Sarah nos ha contado lo que le paso a tu familia… y ya no tienes que estar triste. Yo también perdí a mi padre y ni siquiera tengo recuerdos de él… pero llegue aquí.- bajando su mirada.- Bueno… este pues… ya nunca más he estado triste.

Aunque los modos de Scott eran secos y bastante impersonales su mirada siempre era cálida y acogedora inundando siempre de confianza a quienes le rodeaban. Ben que quedó mirando al grupo y supo en ese momento que había llegado al lugar correcto_.- son extraños pero son buenas personas.-_ Se dijo agitando bruscamente la mano de Scott.

\- Ya puedes soltarme Ben.- dijo sobándose el brazo el líder de los niños.

\- Perdóname… no controlo muy bien mi fuerza.- se excusó el grandulón.

\- Viste lo fuerte que es Ben… Scott.- le indicó Lisa con los ojos brillantes de emoción. A lo que el chico de mirada profunda sonrió complacido.- No crees que está perfecto para nuestra tripulación.

\- Si Lisa esta perfecto… con Ben de nuestro lado por fin podremos entrar a competir en la Regata de Dover.

El nuevo integrante de la familia trago saliva, no se atrevió a decir que no le gustaba nada del mar que lo suyo era el rugby y el futbol. No iba a partir con el pie izquierdo esta relación. Que él nunca sospecho que sería este uno de los momentos más importante de su vida donde conoció a las personas que definirían a fuego el camino que seguiría de ahora en más.

* * *

18 de Febrero de 1997,Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.

Sus piernas estaban agotadas, era la tercera carrera en la que participaba hoy. Ya había ganado los cien y doscientos metros planos y ya no tenía fuerzas para dar la lucha en la final de esta última, por lo que Claudia decidió que dejaría ir a la representante de la capital.- _un segundo lugar no es tan malo.- _Pero de pronto recordó que esta carrera no era solamente de ella.- _es la cuatro por cien.-_ Sus compañeras habían tirado el alma para dejarla bien posicionada en el remate de la carrera. No podía perder… apretó sus dientes y haciendo caso omiso al acido láctico que la invadía, aumento el largo y frecuencia de sus zancadas dando rápida caza a la corredora de la capital. Y ya en los metros finales la superó quedándose con la victoria definitiva.

Sus compañeras corrieron a su lado vitoreando a la gacela negra que como siempre había salido ganadora ante el nuevo desafío. La niña por su parte sólo se concentraba en poder normalizar su respiración.- _lo logré.-_ Se dijo mirando hacia las graderías y buscando a su familia que por primera vez la habían venido a alentar en las competencias estatales, clasificatorias para las nacionales. Alzando su pulgar victoriosa le sonrió a su abuela que le lanzaba besos junto a sus hermanos.

\- ¡Bravo Claudia… eres increíble!- gritaba la mujer eufórica ante los triunfos de su nieta.- ¡Esas otras niñas no pueden hacerte sombra!

\- ¡Claudia las hiciste morder el polvo!- le gritaba también Vincent que casi sin garganta no dejaba de alentar a su hermana.- Claudia es lo máximo ¿verdad Mamá Rose?

\- Pues claro que lo es.

Les respondió una acerada voz que sorprendió tanto a la abuela como al nieto, quienes no se habían percatado de la presencia de éste oficial de la marina que con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más rudo y cruel los observaba.

\- Soy el coronel Ward, pertenezco a directorio del Colegio Cartton.- estirándole la mano a modo de saludo a Mamá Rose, que lo miraba con desconfianza.- Hemos estado observando a su nieta durante este último año y estamos muy interesados en que ella pertenezca a nuestra institución educacional.

\- He oído hablar de su colegio… es una institución de entrenamiento militar… no sé si Claudia es eso lo que esté buscando para su futuro además ustedes son un colegio privado y no estamos en condiciones para pagar sus altas colegiaturas.

\- Lo sabemos señora.- acomodándose su quepis.- Por ello me he tomado la libertad de abordarla aquí… tenemos una oferta irrechazable que beneficiara tanto a su nieta como a usted misma.

\- La mujer relajó su expresión.- _finalmente los esfuerzos de Claudia están rindiendo frutos.-_ Y se decidió a oír la propuesta del oficial.

\- Claudia Grant no sólo es una eximia deportista, también es una alumna destacada con altas calificaciones y buenos informes. Por ello le ofrecemos una beca completa de estudios que cubrirán no solamente su colegiatura, sino también sus textos y uniformes. Conjuntamente correremos con todos los costos del internado.- dejó una pausa para que la expectativa creciera antes del golpe de gracia.- Y también le daremos un bono a usted como tutora con lo cual podrá ir reuniendo el dinero para los estudios superiores de su nieta… eso si no es que ella se decide por alguna carrera militar… que cabe señalar sin falsa modestia que somos la institución que entrega a los oficiales más destacados en la academia Annanapolis.

\- Es una oferta muy generosa la de su colegio coronel.- le respondió con desconfianza la mujer.- Pero ¿qué deberá hacer mi nieta para corresponder tanta generosidad?

\- Pues lo que está haciendo hasta ahora… correr… pero correr representando a Cartton. llenando de gloria a nuestro colegio.

La mujer estaba gritando de emoción dentro de su pecho. Su querida nieta saldría de ese hoyo que era Stillwater y podría proveerse de un futuro que era mucho más alentador al que le deparaba junto a ellos. Y aunque por fuera se conservaba impasible tenía unas ganas locas de ir donde ella y contarle de las buenas noticias. Aunque también sentía mucha nostalgia su niñita antes de lo presupuestado emprendería el vuelo lejos del nido… y vaya que la extrañaría.

\- Tengo que hablar con mi nieta coronel, pero le aseguro que le responderemos a la brevedad.

\- Y si su hija valora su porvenir, sé que la respuesta será afirmativa.- entregándole una tarjeta.- Llámeme en cuanto tome una decisión… sabemos que recibirá varias ofertas pero ninguna será tan generosa como la nuestra.

La mujer le agradeció el ofrecimiento y sosteniendo su tarjeta se la quedó mirando mientras el oficial se alejaba seguro de que su incursión había provocado el efecto deseado.

\- Mamá Rose, eso significa que Claudia se irá lejos de casa.

\- Amor, esto significa que tu hermana logrará llegar muy alto en la vida.

\- ¿Y vestirá como ese hombre?- le preguntó Vincent con el rostro entusiasmado.- Porque con lo mandona que es… le sentará muy bien.

\- Tienes razón Vincent.

Celebró la mujer riendo estruendosamente.

* * *

1 de Septiembre de 1997, Hayde Park, Londres.

\- Es una verdadera lástima el que hayan cancelado esta fecha de la Red Bull Air Race.

Rezongó Roy con frustración, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y resoplando con fuerza haciendo que sus rubios mechones de cabello volaran de su frente.

\- Deben ser comprensivos muchachos, el país entero está de duelo por la muerte de la Princesa de Gales.

Trató de explicarle Pops pero en sus palabras no podía ocultar la frustración. Y es que atravesar todo el océano dejando trabajo y estudios botados para llegar y encontrarse con que todo estaba suspendido… era al menos frustrante.

\- ¿Pero por qué tuvo que morirse justo ahora?

Le reclamó Rick que tenía la misma expresión de fastidio que su hermano. Posando sus ojos en el cúmulo de gente que merodeaba el parque dejándole flores a la fallecida princesa.- _este lugar es muy extraño.-_ Era normal que Rick pensara así, las cosas que había visto en Inglaterra lo tenían muy confundido, la gente hablaba con un acento muy extraño, conducían sus vehículos desde el otro lado del volante y los autobuses eran de un estridente rojo que contrastaba con el gris predominante de la ciudad.

\- Bueno, bueno muchachos… lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es dárselas de turistas y recorrer la ciudad… Londres es una de las grandes capitales del mundo… y bueno… tiene su encanto.

\- ¿Turistas en un país que está de luto?- ironizó Roy que aún no se hacía a la idea de que su gran oportunidad de mostrarse y darse a conocer en el torneo internacional se había esfumado.- ¿No ves que todo está cerrado… y la gente se la pasa llorando?

Pero muchacho me extraña tu poca sensibilidad ¿no ves que hay montones de jovencitas que están deseosas de encontrar a que alguien las consuele?- apuntó pícaramente a unas chicas que llevaban varios minutos observando a Roy.- Yo por mi parte, me iré al hotel buscaré al padre de Helena a ver si podemos conseguir con él poder visitar los hangares de los equipos que compiten al menos.- mirando a su hijo.- Vamos Rick, dejemos a tu hermano para que se despeje un poco.

\- Pops, no quiero irme al hotel… es muy aburrido y no hay nada que pueda hacer ahí.- le replicó Rick que no estaba dispuesto a ser encerrado en ese edificio.- ¿Puedo quedarme con Roy? … Por favor.

El vikingo iba a oponerse ya que ese lugar estaba atestado de gente y Roy era un tanto disperso en los cuidados de su hermano menor cuando se atravesaban por su camino un par de lindas piernas torneadas acompañadas de una diminuta minifalda.

\- Déjalo Pops.- le solicitó Roy.- El enano es un muy buen gancho con las chicas.

\- Mmmmmmm está bien.

No estaba para nada convencido Pops en dejar a esos dos juntos en ese mar humano. Y solamente después de darles un buen número de advertencias los dejo internándose entre la gente y perdiéndose en la multitud.

\- Y bueno enano… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

\- Yo quiero comerme un gran helado de chocolate.

\- Me parece un excelente plan… recuerdo que había una heladería junto antes de entrar al parque.

Y tomando a su hermano pequeño lo subió sobre sus hombros, para asegurarse que éste no se le desbandara por entre medio de la gente que pululaban tristes como zombis por alrededor suyo_.- de veras que están conmocionados… pero si Lady Di sólo era una figura de revistas_.- Sin embargo estaba bastante equivocado con esta concepción, esa menuda mujer pesaba en la gente mucho más de lo que sus propios detractores querían reconocer.

\- Buenos días… estamos tratando de llegar al Palacio de Kensington.

\- Le preguntaron dos graciosas jovencitas que de improviso se plantaron delante de él y de Rick.

\- Es que venimos de Nueva Zelanda… esta es nuestra primera vez en Inglaterra y no logramos ubicarnos… y queremos despedirnos de Lady Di.

Los ojos de Roy recorrieron displicentes y voraces los cuerpos de las jovencitas despertando en él al galán que siempre llevaba consigo, dejando atrás y en el olvido toda esa frustración que sentía hace un rato.

\- Señoritas nosotros somos americanos y también queremos ir a despedir a la Princesa.- con una torcida sonrisa.- Si les parece, podemos ir juntos hacia allá.

Las muchachas llenas de júbilo celebraron triunfantes el caballeresco ofrecimiento de Roy, lo que no cayó nada bien en Rick, que con sus talones le hacía ver a su hermano que no estaba para nada interesado en ir a ver a la dichosa Princesa.- _yo quiero mi helado_.- Le repetía incesantemente sin importarle que las chicas lo miraran raro.

\- A ver enano.- le dijo Roy bajándolo de sus hombros y dejándolo sentado en una banqueta.- Vamos a dejar a estas chicas y luego pasamos por tu helado.

\- ¡No!- le protestó cruzándose de brazos.- No quiero ir a ese lugar… además a Helena no le gusta que ligues con otras chicas.

Roy tragó en seco, su hermanito le había tomado bastante cariño a su novia y no aprobaba estos pequeños deslices que él tenía. Aparentemente Rick había heredado esa misma concepción algo idílica del amor que tanto pregonaba Joyce en casa.

\- Entonces hagamos esto… déjame intercambiar un par de palabras con estas señoritas (y sus números de teléfonos de paso) y nos vamos a buscar tu helado.

\- Está bien hermano… pero no tardes mucho ¿si? Es que estoy muy aburrido.

\- Por supuesto enano… pero tu quédate aquí quieto, no se te ocurra mover tu trasero de esta banqueta.

Rick aceptó el trato y aunque no le gustaba quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Lo prefería antes de tener que ver cómo su hermano le coqueteaba a esas muchachas.- _ay Helena_.- Debía de quererlo mucho para aguantarle tanto. En ese momento un tintinear de campanas llamó la atención del niño. Él podía reconocer ese sonido en cualquier parte del mundo.- _el carrito con los helados._\- Se dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando al heladero con la mirada.

\- ¡Allá va!

Gritó emocionado y como vio que Roy aún tenía para rato con las chicas no le aviso que iría a la caza del heladero. Ese helado de chocolate sería suyo a como diera lugar.

* * *

1 de Septiembre de 1997, Palacio de Kensignton, Londres.

\- Es una tragedia… simplemente una tragedia horrible.

Musitaba acongojada Betty secándose sus lágrimas con su pañuelo, avergonzando a Scott que caminaba un par de pasos delante de ella, evitando mirarla cómo lloraba por la muerte de la Princesa.

\- Calma Betty.- trataba de consolarla Sarah, que traía tomada de un lado a Lisa y del otro a Ben.- Ya oíste al Padre… el dijo que Diana esta en un lugar mejor.

\- Es que no es justo… su vida fue tan trágica. Y morir justo ahora cuando parecía que por fin había alcanzado la felicidad junto a ese tal Dodi.

Donald escuchaba con fastidio los sollozos de su cuñada, los que claramente le parecían una completa y absoluta exageración. Es verdad que la madre del segundo y tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono había muerto y a ellos como súbditos les correspondía ir a mostrar sus respetos y guardar luto… pero esta histeria colectiva no iba de acuerdo a la sobriedad del pueblo británico.- _todo es culpa de los medios de comunicación que han inflado este acontecimiento al igual que toda la vida de esa desdichada mujer_.- Meneó la cabeza al ver una gigantografía con el rostro de Lady Di que rezaba "La Princesa Del Pueblo" Al parecer la gente de la prensa no se detendría hasta hacer de ella un objeto de veneración, como si fuera una especie de deidad.

Aunque eso lo tenía molesto, la verdad era otra cuestión que lo tenía idiota. Y es que producto de toda esta conmoción nacional se suspendió la presentación de su hija en la orquesta infantil de Londres_.- tuve que pedir muchos favores para poder estar aquí.- _Refunfuñaba entre dientes maldiciendo el que nadie se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisar que la presentación se cancelaría.

\- La muerte de la ex esposa del Príncipe Carlos, no encuentro que sea ninguna tragedia.- le lanzó Donald a su cuñada.- Pero sí me preocupa mucho la reacción que ha tenido el pueblo en contra de la Familia Real.

\- Es verdad querido.- intervino Sarah.- Leí en el diario que ocho cada diez británicos están de acuerdo en ponerle fin a la monarquía.

\- Eso es algo momentáneo.- terció Betty, sacando otro pañuelo.- Lady Di era muy querida, no sólo por nosotros sino por el mundo entero. Y como era sabido por todos que la reina no la toleraba es lógico que la gente las emprenda en contra de ellos… demás está decir el rol que ha jugado Carlos todo este tiempo… ya falta no más que vaya con Camila al funeral.

\- Algo momentáneo….Mmmm no lo creo.- dudo Donald.- Tú oíste al igual que yo cómo en la Capilla del Palacio de Saint James taparon de rechiflas al sólo mencionar a la familia real.

Lisa que estaba oyendo atentamente la conversación de los adultos, recordó una duda que se le despertó cuando estaban en la Capilla. Y tirando de la manga de Sarah llamó la atención de esta.

\- Mamá dime ¿por qué Ben y nosotras vamos a una iglesia distinta a la que asisten todas las demás personas?

\- Eso es porque nosotros somos católicos.- le respondió su madre.- Y la mayoría de las personas acá son anglicanos.

Lisa, miró a su madre complicada, eso de que ellos eran católicos y los otros anglicanos ya lo sabía. Lo que quería entender era el porqué ellos tenían una religión distinta al resto de la demás gente… eso la hacía sentir extraña, un motivo más para sentirse tan distinta al resto.

\- Lisa en la lección de historia nos enseñaron que antiguamente toda Inglaterra era católica incluso nuestros reyes salieron a oriente a defender la fe… esas batallas se llamaron Las Cruzadas.

\- ¿De veras Scott?- le preguntó asombrada Lisa.- Y dime ¿tú sabes que pasó entonces?… ¿De dónde aparecieron los anglicanos?

\- Pues mamá me dijo que los anglicanos nacieron por un libidinoso y lujurioso capricho del Rey Enrique VIII.- agregó Ben.

\- ¿Libidinoso?

Preguntó Lisa sin entender el contexto en que esa palabra fue utilizada. Se giró hacia su madre para preguntarle qué es lo que había querido decir Ben al señalar que era un libidinoso capricho. Pero su madre estaba con el rostro desfigurado y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro hacia apenas distinguible que balbuceara el nombre de Esther en sus labios.

\- Apenas lleguemos a casa te entregare un libro de historia donde entenderás lo de los católicos y los anglicanos en Inglaterra.- le dijo Donald poniéndole punto final al controvertido tema.- Y creo que hablando de eso ya es hora de volver a casa.

\- Pero aún no podemos regresar… no le hemos ido a dejar ninguna flor a la Princesa.

\- Betty, no seas infantil… hemos recorrido todas las florerías de Londres y no queda una sola petunia en la ciudad.- intervino ya molesto Donald.- Están todas tiradas a las afueras de los palacios… créeme que no notarán el que no dejes flores ahí.

\- Sarah en tu casa hay unas rosas maravillosas.

Le dijo Betty ignorando a propósito a su cuñado y mirando con súplica a Sarah.

\- Pero no iremos a SeaMirror sólo a buscar flores y dejárselas, estamos lejos… mejor se las enviamos con Noah… ¿te parece?

\- No hablaba de SeaMirror sino de de Norfolk House.

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron como si fueran a saltar de sus cuencas. Cómo era posible que Betty le pidiera ir a ese lugar después de todo lo que habían pasado., sobre todo después del último gran escándalo. Donald por su parte se giró con violencia hacia ella clavándole sus azulinas pupilas sobre ella.

\- Nadie de aquí irá a ese lugar… no quiero que nadie hable con Richard… ¿me entendiste Betty?

\- Pero si Richard no está en Norfolk House.- haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Donald. Y dibujándose una irónica mueca en su rostro.- Leí en la prensa que se había recluido en el Castillo de Arundel, luego del escándalo…-mirando de reojo a Ben.- Sobre ciertos malos manejos de unas herencias que le tocó administrar.

\- Y no me imagino cómo pudieron los de los tabloides enterarse.- terció Sarah en el mismo tono que Betty.- Donald tiene razón no iremos a esa casa esté o no Richard ahí.

\- Por favor simplemente serán unas rosas y nos volveremos en seguida.

Sarah suspiró resignada Betty era siempre muy servicial y preocupada por todos ellos, nunca pedía nada para sí misma y al parecer esto de la muerte de la Princesa la tenía afectada y era importante para ella. Por lo que tomando del brazo a su marido le pidió que accediera a sólo ir por unas flores. El oficial refunfuñó por lo bajo.- _siempre haces lo mismo Betty_.- Lograba que Sarah de una u otra manera se quedara de su lado. Y soltando un gran bufido accedió finalmente. Eso sí advirtiendo que no llevaría a los niños a ese lugar horrible. Por lo que Noah se quedaría en el parque junto a los niños.

\- Cuidalos bien Noah nosotros regresáremos tan rápido como el tráfico nos lo permita.

El ayudante del oficial suspiró agobiado, esos pequeñines daban mucho trabajo.- _no me pagan lo suficiente.- _Al menos el joven Karl se encontraba de viaje junto a sus padres por lo que el riesgo de ser víctima de una travesura disminuía enormemente.-_pero qué haré con ellos para que no hagan nada malo_.- Meditó Noah, cuando recordó que el pequeño Ben andaba con su balón de fútbol.

\- Chicos ¿qué les parece si jugamos una partida de fútbol mientras esperamos a sus padres?

Los niños aceptaron encantados, mas a Lisa la idea no le pareció en nada adecuada; su vestido era demasiado delicado como para esos bruscos juegos. Por otro lado su tía Betty siempre le decía que ese no era un juego para señoritas, por lo que declinó en aceptar la invitación y después de pasar unos minutos sentadas observando el juego, se sintió aburrida y acalorada. Se fue de ese lugar avisándole a Noah que iría por una soda. Y caminando por en medio de la gente no podía dar con el vendedor de sodas.- _si siempre se colocaba en este lugar._\- Torció sus pasos a la izquierda, cuando un muy tenue gemido llamó a su atención. Detuvo su caminar y trató de concentrarse en poder identificar ese sonido. Era un gemido suave y no muy lejano parcia como el de un bebé. Dio un par de pasos a la derecha… ya lo sentía más cerca.

\- Hola niño… ¿estás perdido?

Le preguntó Lisa a un pequeño niño de alborotado cabello que sentado en el suelo lloraba en silencio. Y al oír la voz de la niña posó sus intensos ojos azules sobre la niña.

* * *

hola a todos disculpen por la demora pero parece que los astros se negaban a que esta historia continuara... pero no sabían que mi terquedad es legendaria jijijijiji.

Como siempre, si estas leyendo estas lineas es por que te diste el gusto de leer esta historia y por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Bueno les cuento que en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas en forma muy sutil, Zor empieza su transformación deben estar atentos a su lectura el es clave en el desarrollo de la historia. Claudia al fin empieza a definir su destino... muy pronto s camino se cruzara con otros personajes. Roy y Rick por su lado solidifican su lazo de afecto con la aviación como nudo en común. y bueno a Lisa se le acaba su infancia feliz y es el comienzo de muchas cosas... que pasaran desde el capitulo próximo.

Para los que se preguntan por que hice a Ben primo de Lisa es simple... uno me encanta ben y lo otro la primera vez que vi Robotech tenia cinco años y quizá por el uniforme o por el tono de cabello yo asumí que Lisa y Ben eran hermanos.

Desde ya reitero las disculpas por la tardanza, pero creo que el trabajo ha valido la pena. como siempre Fer esta historia es gracias a ti y tu paciencia... perdona los arrebatos y las niñerias tu me mantienes fiel a la historia. Monica erres increíble... gracias por cuidar de Lisa y no permitirme deformar a este bello personaje.

besos a todos cuidense


	9. Una Razon Para Creer

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) Son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar sólo es una actividad de esparcimiento que tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de la infancia, con lo ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

Capitulo Ocho: Una Razón Para Creer.

1 de Septiembre de 1997, Hayde Park, Londres.

Resultaba evidente para cualquiera que el chico estaba en problemas, pero al parecer nadie excepto ella se daba cuenta de ello. O tal vez sí se daban cuenta pero no estaban dispuestos a hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿Me escuchaste?...- preguntó Lisa algo confundida. -Te pregunté por qué llorabas.

Sin embargo el niño no contestaba, parecía estar perdido, pero no podría ayudarlo si éste no le hablaba. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, observándolo en silencio notó que el niño era bastante más pequeño de lo que le pareció en un principio, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas tenían un azul tan intenso que Lisa quedó como hipnotizada en ellos, preguntándose ¿qué sería lo que le tenía tan triste?- _no creo que la muerte de la princesa lo haya afectado tanto._

Rick levantó la vista y mirando a la chica, trató sin éxito de articular palabra, pero no sabía exactamente por qué no podía hacerlo, nada salía de su boca que no fueran sollozos. Aunque había dejado de llorar, eso no le importaba de momento ya que su vista estaba clavada en esos ojos verdes que acompañaban la pregunta que escuchó hace unos momentos. Por primera vez en su corta vida el pequeño Hunter se había quedado sin habla. Ya era suficientemente malo haberse separado de su hermano, para a eso sumarle que se encontraba perdido en un lugar extraño. Por lo que hizo lo único que un chiquillo extraviado podía hacer… llorar.

Controlando sus gimoteos intentó decir alguna cosa, pero para su vergüenza se quedó con la voz atrapada._ -Qué bueno que Pops, ni Roy están aquí para verme- Q_uizás provocado por el miedo, o tal vez los nervios que le motivaba la repentina llegada de la chica.

\- ¿Te has perdido?- Rick sólo atinó a mover la cabeza. -Ya veo.- con eso Lisa se sentó a su lado en la banca, para después extenderle el pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsa. -¿Puedes decirme que pasó?

Lo vio dudar por unos momentos pero entonces el pequeño tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecía y se sacudió las lágrimas.

\- Quería un helado, y por seguir al carrito, me separé de mi hermano mayor, que se quedó en otra parte tratando de impresionar a un par de chicas…- se limpió la nariz. -Traté de regresar pero él ya no estaba allí.

La joven movió la cabeza con profunda desaprobación.

\- Tu hermano es un torpe. Se supone que los mayores deben cuidar a los pequeños.- sentenció. -¿Y tus padres por qué no estaban con ustedes?-

\- Llegamos acá con mi papá…- Rick dudó por los momentos. -Mi mamá falleció hace poco.- su voz se quebró por unos momentos.

Ante eso Lisa no supo qué decir y ambos permanecieron callados por unos minutos. Para ella era obvio que el chico la estaba pasado mal, pero no se le ocurría manera de ayudarlo hasta que reparó en un detalle que podría hacerle olvidar el mal rato.

\- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

\- Él movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

\- Vengo de los Estados Unidos. Me llamo Richard, pero todos me dicen Rick.- le dio una tímida sonrisa.

\- Sí… tú acento es diferente…- Ella lo detalló. Tenía el cabello revuelto, la piel un tanto morena y era bastante delgado. Por alguna extraña razón el chico le recordaba a Tom Sawyer.

\- Yo me llamo Lisa.- le dijo con una sonrisa sencilla y tranquilizadora. -Eres la primera persona que conozco que viene de Norteamérica.

Rick sonrió antes de devolverle la cortesía.

\- Eres la primera Lisa que conozco.

\- Tengo un tío que también se llama Richard.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí…- vaciló antes de proseguir. -No me agrada mucho, hace que mamá se ponga triste o enojada.

\- Yo prefiero que me digan Rick.- se defendió rápidamente el chico.

\- Me gusta más Rick…- dijo Lisa mientras le regalaba una lenta sonrisa.

Antes de que este pudiera decir algo más el sonido de una campanilla los interrumpió, provocando que ambos miraran a un carrito de helados que pasó a un palmo de ellos, haciendo que la sonrisa de Rick se hiciera más grande.

\- ¿Lisa quieres un helado?- preguntó bastante entusiasmado y antes de obtener una respuesta salió disparado hacia el carrito.

Por su parte Lisa se levantó pausadamente de su asiento, acomodándose su vestido; aunque un helado no era algo que le apeteciera en estos momentos, no quería rechazar el gesto del niño que al parecer ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar. Lo alcanzó en el momento en que este pedía dos conos de helado de chocolate al vendedor, para después entregarle el suyo.

\- Venimos a una carrera aérea.- comentó Rick, ya cuando ambos estaban de regreso en la banca.- Mi hermano iba a participar en la misma, pero se canceló por el funeral de esa señora

\- ¿Te refieres a la Princesa Diana?

\- Esa misma…- asintió. - ¿Tu familia también vino al funeral?

\- No exactamente, yo iba a tener un concierto.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron.

\- ¿Eres una artista?

Como siempre le sucedía cada vez que alguien la trataba de _"artista_" Lisa se sintió avergonzada y rápidamente corrigió al niño -_No esa clase de artista.-_ Aclaró, pero cuando Rick seguía viéndola de una manera confundida, agregó:

\- Yo toco el piano y hoy tenía una presentación con la Orquesta Sinfónica Infantil de Londres

\- ¡Oh! Mi hermano también toca un instrumento… la guitarra... aunque a veces pone de nervios a Pops.- la niña levantó una ceja.- Así llamamos a papá… bueno como te decía… según él, suena como si alguien estuviese estrangulando a un gato.- Lisa se rio del comentario involuntario que reflejaba la inocencia del chico. -¿Entonces tu familia es de músicos?

Lisa lo miró de forma curiosa.

\- No del todo, mamá fue pianista cuando más joven. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que Pops dice que los ingleses son gente que siguen de cerca las tradiciones. Si tu mamá era pianista, ¿a qué se dedica tu papá?

Lisa se quedó pensando por unos momentos

\- Mi padre tiene un trabajo muy importante…- dijo con orgullo.- Es un oficial de la Armada Real.- para después adoptar un semblante un tanto melancólico.- Por eso es que no pasa mucho tiempo en casa.

\- Pops… fue un piloto naval cuando era más joven.- añadió con vehemencia tratando de animar a la joven que lo estaba acompañando. -Tal vez se conocieron… aunque quién sabe, casi nunca habla de esos tiempos conmigo.

\- ¿Y entonces vinieron hasta acá por la carrera de tú hermano?

\- Así es.- frunciendo los labios. -Mi hermano quería demostrar que es un gran piloto y conseguir algún patrocinador para nuestro circo del aire.- había una evidente tristeza en la voz del pequeño.- Pero los organizadores dijeron que no era el momento para un evento así, por lo que decidieron suspenderla.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos.

\- ¿Todos en tu familia son pilotos?

\- Sí, Pops, Roy…- se llevó una mano al mentón como si estuviera pensando. -Creo que casi todas las personas que conozco son pilotos. Únicamente Helena y mi maestra no lo son.

\- ¿Helena es tu hermana?

\- No, ella es la novia de mi hermano…- su cara adoptó un gesto de enojo.- Pero Roy es un tonto que no deja de coquetear con otras chicas. Cuando me separé de él, estaba tratando de impresionar a dos chicas con las que nos tropezamos.

\- Vaya, ese hermano tuyo es todo un bribón.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Son personas ociosas que no tienen nada que hacer, por lo que terminan haciendo puras tonterías.- el chico rio por la definición.- Mi tía Betty se lo dice mucho a mis primos y a Karl.

Después se dedicaron a sus helados, hasta que Lisa se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado cierto tiempo y que a pesar de lo ameno de la conversación no habían resuelto el problema principal que era encontrar a la familia de Rick. Por lo que era tiempo de pasar a la acción.

\- He estado pensando. Creo que ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionado.

\- ¿Recuerdas donde iba a estar tú hermano?

\- Eso creo.

\- Pues yo te llevaré hasta allí. Es sencillo podemos preguntar la forma de llegar a un adulto e iremos.

\- Suena bien…

De pronto Rick se quedó quieto mirando el suelo preocupado y sólo volvió a levantar su cabeza cuando Lisa le habló.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Y si no los encontramos Lisa?

Fue el turno de esta de pensar un poco.

\- Bueno supongo que si no lo encontramos, tendré que llevarte conmigo y presentarte con mis padres.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para que te den permiso de vivir con nosotros…- dijo como si nada.- Te agradará mi familia, además a mamá le gusta que hayan niños en la casa.

Con esa resolución ambos se pusieron en camino.

_(Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Hayde Park_)

\- Disculpe ¿no ha visto a un niño? el hombre al que le hablaba lo ignoró completamente.

Trató entonces con una pareja de mujeres.

\- …Unos siete años, cabello revuelto que viste un abrigo…- sus caras le dieron la respuesta.-Gracias y disculpen.

No había dejado de preguntar por él con todas las personas que se encontraba por el parque, y conforme el tiempo pasaba se daba cuenta que la situación de Rick se hacía más compleja. El nerviosismo iba dando paso al genuino miedo de enfrentar al viejo vikingo. ¿Qué explicación podría darle que le sirviera para excusar el por qué había perdido a su hermano pequeño?

\- Estoy metido en un agujero muy profundo.-repitió por centésima vez en esa larga hora que había pasado buscando a su hermano.- Condenado enano, ¿por qué no pudo aguantarse las ganas de comerse ese helado?

Soltó con violencia, lo que provocó que la gente notara su exabrupto. Roy Fokker movió la cabeza. Su enojo estaba más bien dirigido hacia su propia persona, más que a su hermano menor, después de todo le había prometido a Pops hacerse cargo de Rick mientras este se ocupaba de sus asuntos, hasta que ese par de chicas se cruzaron en su camino y su atención se dividió entre ellas y el enano. Llegó a creer que tenía todo controlado hasta que una de las chicas comentó que no veía al niño que los acompañaba, y eso provocó que el muchacho se diese cuenta que había sido un gran tonto.

\- ¡Cielos!... ¡Maldición! Dónde te metiste Rick.- por primera vez se permitió el mostrarse nervioso.- Oye amigo, espera un momento.- dijo al ver por el rabillo de su ojo a un vendedor de helados.

Tenía miedo y esa era la verdad. Había perdido a Rick, no era la primera vez que pasaba, sin embargo ninguna de las otras ocasiones se comparaba al hecho de que en esta ocasión no sólo se encontraba en un mar de gente, sino que estaba en un país extraño. En algún lado el niño estaría sentado llorando en un rincón y nadie más que él tenía la culpa.

Su breve charla con el vendedor no lo condujo a algún lado. -_Vamos enano ¿dónde te metiste?-_ Se rascó la cabeza de la impotencia. Aguantar la ira y los regaños del vikingo, eso podía hacerlo. _-Qué bueno que Joyce no está aquí.- _Al instante se arrepintió de ese pensamiento sintiéndose además como un ser bastante mezquino, ya que su madre adoptiva le había encargado el cuidado de Rick a él.

\- Y yo terminé perdiendo al enano.- dijo desplomándose sobre una banca. Por primera vez no tenía idea de cómo arreglar el error que su descuido había ocasionado. -Lo arruiné en grande esta vez.

Se puso de pie nuevamente para seguir con su infructuosa búsqueda, ya que no podía permitirse sucumbir al miedo. Había errores y errores, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que cuando Pops se diera cuenta de lo sucedido lo menos que haría sería echarlo de la casa a patadas… eso si tenía suerte. Lo otro era que Rick siendo un pequeño en un estado tan frágil emocionalmente, seguro estaría hecho un manojo de nervios, por lo que encontrar a su hermano era más importante para él que cualquier regaño o castigo que pudiese recibir del temible vikingo.

\- Luego Roy dio un tonel completo antes de volver a ascender veloz hasta las nubes.

Rick por su parte ya había superado su nerviosismo inicial, encontrándose ahora relatando el primer vuelo de su vida cortesía de su hermano.

\- Wow… debió ser bastante emocionante.- declaró Lisa genuinamente sorprendida. Antes de sonreír.- Yo sólo he volado por líneas aéreas pero no es lo mismo.

Esto provocó que el chico se sonrojara, su amiga tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita.

\- Sí, Pops y Roy dicen que volar es el mejor trabajo del mundo…- antes de declarar con seguridad.- Por eso yo también seré piloto como ellos.

\- Eso no lo dudo- agregó Lisa. –Estoy segura de que serás uno bastante bueno cuando seas grande.

\- Sí.- con eso el niño siguió saboreando su helado.

El par se la había pasado intercambiando historias de sus vidas, mientras caminaban buscando a un policía, pero parecía que todos estaban ocupados haciendo quién sabe que cosas, ya que hasta el momento no se habían tropezado con alguno. Pero eso de momento no les preocupaba ya que como Lisa acertadamente había dicho, si las cosas salían mal podrían recurrir a sus padres.

\- ¿Y qué crees que pase con Pops y Roy cuando no me encuentren? ¿No se irán a meter en problemas con la policía?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, pero la joven se repuso casi de inmediato.

\- No creo Rick, seguramente los amonestaran por no estar al pendiente de ti, pero creo que al que le irá más mal será a tu hermano… que se lo merece.

\- Sí se lo buscó. Es un bribón- con eso el par rompió en una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de varias personas.

\- ¡Ay esto es inútil!- se lamentó Roy antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. -Pops me pateará el culo y Joyce desde el cielo no me dejara dormir en paz nunca más.

Con eso se giró para quedar de frente a una pequeña cancha de fútbol incrustada en medio del parque. Fue entonces que una risa muy familiar llego hasta sus oídos. _-Rick.-_ Reconocería esa carcajeo en cualquier parte. Con eso se puso a buscar de dónde provenía la misma, encontrándola para su asombro justo frente a él, al otro lado de la cancha. Por lo que sin dudarlo se lanzó tras su hermano, ignorando el hecho de que había personas jugando.

\- ¡Idiota… Bugger!

\- ¡Devuelve el balón pedazo de animal!

Fueron algunas de las cosas que escuchó pero no registró, simplemente no le importaba. Sólo Rick estaba en su mente, mas este ni siquiera lo había visto. Se le veía feliz con un cono de helado casi por terminar en la mano. Eso sacó de sus casillas a Roy, al parecer su hermanito no tenía idea de lo que le había hecho pasar por cerca de hora y media. _-Pero me vas a oír- _Declaró con seguridad, mientras acortaba distancias.

\- Rick…- con su mano Lisa señaló la siguiente esquina. –Mira, aquí a unos pasos esta una caseta de policía, ellos nos indicarán a dónde debemos ir.

\- Eso es fantástico- contestó de inmediato el chico evidentemente entusiasmado. Cada vez estaba más cerca la idea de ver a su padre y hermano.

\- ¡Richard Hunter...!- una voz fuerte como el trueno sacó a este y a su acompañante de su aislamiento. Para toparse con una figura rubia de ojos azules y expresión encendida.-Enano del demonio.- dijo este tratando de controlarse.- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

\- Uhm…- dudó en contestar únicamente atinó a levantar su mano y mostrarle el cono de helado. –Consiguiendo mi helado.- declaró inocente.

\- Qué descaro pequeño…-Roy tuvo que contar hasta diez para evitar no estrangular a su adorable hermanito.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho pasar? Pitufo desconsiderado…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- ¿Quién te dijo que podías irte de paseo estando en una ciudad extraña? Pudiste haberte perdido, alguien te pudo haber secuestrado…- se rascó con intensidad.

Su hermano no estaba del todo impresionado con el regaño de Roy.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad o sólo porque estabas preocupado de lo que te pudiera hacer Pops?

\- ¿Qué dices enano…?- Roy se quedó hecho piedra

\- Creo que es bastante obvio lo que está diciendo.

En automático Roy volvió su cabeza tras escuchar a una voz chillona que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida durante todo el intercambio. Con eso su vista se fijó en unos verdesísimos ojos que lo miraban con desaprobación. Era una niña, una puberta de unos ocho o diez años cuando mucho, que poseía un largo cabello castaño.

\- Tu hermano estuvo perdido porque tú te fuiste de Don Juan con un par de chicas, cuando se suponías que debías cuidarlo.

Si el desparpajo de Rick sorprendió a Fokker, el tono acusador de la chiquilla le ofendió, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

\- Disculpa ¿y tú quién eres?

\- La persona que ha estado acompañando al hermano que tú perdiste todo este tiempo.- contestó en tono desafiante Lisa.

\- Ella se llama Lisa y lo que dice es cierto…- Rick explicó la situación a su hermano.- Así que nos dirigíamos a encontrar un policía.- dijo sonriéndole a Lisa que le devolvió el gesto.

Roy miró al par, quizás fuese su mente de adolescente, o tal vez su manera de tratar de aligerar la situación pero cuando se agacho en dirección a la niña las palabras que salieron de su boca no ayudaron en nada en mejorar la situación.

\- Ya veo… es tu novia.- dijo con sorna. –Uhmm, tienes buen gusto enano, es linda aunque un tanto mayorcita para ti.

Había una expresión burlona insoportable en el rostro del adolescente. Rick se quedó avergonzado sin poder decir palabra alguna. Lisa sin embargo actuó.

\- ¡Blimey…eres un idiota!

Y sintió como un gran número de lagrimas purgaban salir por sus ojos, se sentía tan humillada por este hombre la miraba con una mueca de diversión. Recordó sus días en el jardín cundo los niños la molestaban sin cesar hasta hacerla llorar.- _pero no le daré ese gusto… no a él_.- Y sin pensarlo giró sobre sus talones y corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, dejando tras sus pasos pesadas lágrimas que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo notar.

\- ¡Espera Lisa!- Rick trató de ir por ella, pero una mano lo detuvo rápidamente.

\- Rick… a dónde vas ahora.

Suéltame Roy, eres un tonto…- el chico se resistió al agarre de su hermano. Pero no podía hacer nada más que patalear.

\- Ya cálmate Rick, tenemos que volver a nuestro puesto, Pops ya debe estar de regreso.

\- Pero Lisa, ¿qué pasara con ella?- trató de no llorar pero fue inútil.

Fokker suspiró, era claro que el chico se preocupaba por su amiga, pero él tenía la sensación o más bien la seguridad de que ella estaría bien.

\- No te preocupes Rick, se nota que es una pequeña señorita que sabe cuidar bien de sí misma.

Con eso Roy arrastró a su hermano de regreso al hotel, ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy. Mientras que Rick trataba de mirar hacia atrás esperando que su amiga se encontrase bien.

* * *

10 de Agosto del 2001, Academia de Guerra EPL, Shanghái.

Los largos pasillos que unen las distintas dependencias del Centro De Instrucción Militar De La División Terrestre del EPL. se veían hoy particularmente cálidos gracias a ese agradable sol de agosto que sutilmente colaba su calor por los grandes ventanales que daban a los patios de maniobras, logrando que este lugar se viera más como una austera solariega y no como el estricto reciento donde se formaban las tropas de élite.

Y eso lo sabían muy bien las personas que ahora lo recorrían. Como miembros de la Comisión Militar Central, tenían por misión mantenerlo fuerte e impenetrable ya que era uno de los pilares en donde descansaba el poder del Régimen Comunista. Por ello no era de extrañar que los rostros de estas personas se vieran tensos y preocupados, las reformas que habían implementado eran un gran riesgo y no estaban seguros si era este el momento de hacerlas. Una disminución en el presupuesto para el ejército así como una considerable reducción en su contingente podría tomarse como una señal de debilidad del gobierno o peor aun… crisis económica.

Sin embargo… ¿acaso todos estaban preocupados? Eso no era del todo cierto una de las integrantes de la Comisión sonreía con suficiencia y sobradamente, deslizando sus amarillos ojos por el recinto como si fuese la dueña de todo. Y es que con el tiempo, el poder acumulado por la Regis la había transformado en la auténtica soberana sobre todo lo que era China.

Su poder y posición eran insuperables. Ni siquiera su esposo podía hacerle peso, desde el incidente que se destapó con la adopción de los niños, fue imposible ocultar más su "_problema_" de impotencia, quedando fregada para siempre su carrera política puesto que su nombre ahora era objeto únicamente de la burla y la ignominia, no quedándole otra alternativa que relegarse a una de las bases en las Islas de Mar del Este con los pocos hombres que aún le permanecían leales.- _en_ _esa brutalidad de la Isla Chia te sentirás a tus anchas_.- Puesto que era inconcebible para la Regis, no más una mera irracionalidad que un hombre tan vulgar y poco evolucionado rigiera los destinos de una de las civilizaciones más antiguas y ricas de toda la historia de la humanidad. Por eso ella consideraba lógico y de toda justicia que fuese ella y nadie más que ella quien encabezara el gobierno. Quién sino su persona podía asegurar la evolución de su pueblo. Para así como los emperadores de antaño sorprendieron al mundo con sus avances y filosofía, sería ahora ella quien exportara al mundo la visión de su gente, mostrándole el camino que debía seguir toda la humanidad.

\- Señora hemos llegado, si mira por la ventana podrá ver a los aspirantes a oficiales practicar sus ejercicios.- le indicó el escolta.- Si me lo permite, ordenaré que se detengan para que le rindan honores.

\- No es necesario.- le cortó ella de sopetón.- Nunca me ha gustado que se interrumpa a la gente cuando trabaja.

El escolta se retiró cortésmente dejando a la Regis que observaba fascinada a los cientos de aspirantes que se movían al unísono como una sincronizada máquina.- _una perfecta pieza de relojería.-_ Musitó con orgullo y girándose a sus acompañantes los enfrentó con descaro.

\- Bueno señores después de todo lo que hemos visto hoy… ¿a qué conclusión es la que llegan?

\- Señora, es evidente que la bonanza económica a la que nos ha llevado su gestión… nos ha hecho muy fuertes.- le contestó un pequeño coronel que tenía más medallas que tela en su uniforme.- Pero de ahí a saltar a un conflicto internacional.

\- ¿Pero por qué un conflicto internaciona?.- increpó la Regis con violencia.- Solamente construiremos una base en una de las islas abandonadas de Nantszi.

\- Pero eso queda demasiado cerca de las islas de Diaoyu… la base que pretende colocar ésta a tan solo trescientos kilómetros de estas.- intervino otro de los comisionados.- Japón jamás permitirá que nos asentemos ahí… ellos aún mantienen vivo el diferendo territorial con esas islas.

\- ¡Pero esas islas son nuestras!

Exclamó furiosa la Regis, pero casi de inmediato se retrajo de esa actitud y pasando la mano por su frente volvió a su postura impertérrita, analizando de qué forma podría convencer a la Comisión de que su propuesta de instalar bases de ultra mar era la mejor manera de mantener a salvo los intereses de su nación. Por supuesto que era una medida bastante agresiva, pero su fuerza económica les daba ventaja y sabía que si se desenvolvía con inteligencia en el terreno diplomático podría manejar muy bien la crisis.- _es_ _mi deber proteger las fuentes de energía sino mi pueblo no sobrevivirá al crecimiento demográfico_.- Quedando a merced de la buena voluntad de los occidentales si un conflicto se presentase.

\- ¿Por qué veo dudas en sus rostros, camaradas?- les preguntó en un suave tono de voz.- ¿Acaso es temor lo que están sintiendo…? ¿No confían en mí?... ¿piensan que no tengo un acabado juicio sobre el porvenir de toda China?

\- No es eso…

\- ¡Entonces no duden más…! No se resistan y… ¡apóyenme… apoyen a China! Y si lo hacen les prometo que el porvenir de todos será glorioso.

Los integrantes de la Comisión se miraron unos a otros indecisos, las palabras de la joven dirigente comunista habían tocado su sensibilidad. Ellos más que nadie estaban hambrientos de respeto y reconocimiento, querían que el mundo dejara atrás esa imagen tiránica de Mao y vieran que China era una nación fuerte, joven y poderosa, destinada a ser un referente en todo el orbe; por lo que lentamente uno a uno fueron sucumbiendo a la promesa de la Regis y se alinearon con ella, que sonriendo para sí, ya estaba maquinando en su cabeza cual sería la siguiente jugada.

\- Como veo que ya estamos de acuerdo, es hora de ver cómo implementaremos este proyecto.- abriendo su carpeta.- Iremos desplegando poco a poco distintas bases en puntos estratégicos de la ruta de navegación de nuestros abastecedores, como es el caso de Sudán.

\- Pero eso acarrearía un costo altísimo. Construir bases militares y más aun mantenerlas será de un costo que se incrementará año con año.- sugirió el Secretario de la Comisión.

\- Tiene toda la razón camarada.- todos la miran sorprendidos sin entender cuál era su intención entonces.- Como dicen los occidentales: el dinero tiene la facultad de embellecer todas las cosas… y con nuestro auge económico por fin estamos logrando que el mundo nos vea como queremos que sea. Y por más que los americanos se empeñen en desprestigiarnos, a pulso nos hemos ganado una reputación de ser una nación nueva, pacífica y que no busca conflicto.- los rostros de los oyentes se endurecieron ante la sola mención del país del norte.

\- Lo que dice es cierto señora… nuestro prestigio está ganado, si ya incluso es un hecho que formaremos parte de de los miembros permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU… ¿pero esto que tiene que ver con el tema que estamos tratando?

\- Pues claro que tiene que ver…. Le mostraremos al mundo que no instalaremos bases militares… sino civiles.

\- Pero entonces cuál es el sentido de arriesgarse tanto ¿por meras bases civiles?- le interrumpió el coronel con un evidente hartazgo en su voz.

\- Veo que no sabe mucho de inteligencia coronel.- le respondió con un lacerante tono de voz.- Pues se lo explicaré en palabras que pueda entender… nuestras bases tendrán un doble uso estratégico, por un lado a los países donde nos asentemos les ofreceremos servicios médicos, espacios de refrigeración para frutas y hortalizas, sitios de descanso y también de reparación de buques. Con ello nuestro despliegue será bastante menor cayendo el peso del costo en los particulares y a nadie le extrañará la presencia de nuestros militares… sobre todo en Nantszi, necesitamos reforzar nuestra inteligencia en esa zona.- y con una sonrisa despiadada.- Y ante cualquier cuestionamiento los mismos países extranjeros donde estén nuestras bases abogarán nuestra buena voluntad.

\- Es simplemente brillante Regis.- le alabó uno de los jóvenes militares integrantes de la Comisión.- Podremos desplegarnos libremente sin que nadie nos este acusando de provocación armamentista.

\- Pues claro que no… esto podía definirse como un ascenso pacífico.

En ese momento el escolta se acercó a la mujer con la misma discreción con la que hace unos momentos había salido.- _sus hijos están esperándola señora.-_ Automáticamente la postura de la dirigente se relajó a la sola mención de sus niños y sin importarle el protocolo ni nada se excusó rápidamente de los comisionistas, y con toda la prontitud que le permitía desplazarse su Quipao fue al encuentro de los niños.

\- Corg, Sera… Ariel… me alegra el poder verlos.

Les dijo en un tono que intentó ser dulce pero la costumbre de sus modos la hacía sonar fría y poco efusiva. Pero los jóvenes niños ya la conocían bastante y entendían sus maneras de demostrarles preocupación.

\- Estamos perfectamente madre.- respondió Corg, quien era siempre el que tomaba la vocería de los tres.- Los entrenamientos nos hacen progresar día con día en nuestras habilidades.

\- ¿Pero están bien?- les preguntó ella, que aún no estaba totalmente convencida que hubiera sido correcto enviarlos tan jóvenes a unirse a las tropas del EPL.- Les vuelvo a repetir que pueden volver a casa si este lugar no les agrada.

\- No, mamá.- intervino Ariel asomándose tímidamente tras Corg.- Estar aquí es como estar en una larga clase de gimnasia… y esa es mi clase favorita.

Corg reprendió severamente a Ariel por hablarle en ese tono tan poco adecuado a su madre, pero la Regis con un gesto lo conminó a que se quedara tranquilo… que todo estaba bien. Sin poderlo evitar la mujer quedó por unos segundos mirando a sus hijos adoptivos… sus facciones eran tan especiales que parecían desafiar a la genética humana. Sobre todo los ojos de su pequeña Ariel que poseían un intenso color sangre como si las heridas de su infancia hubiesen quedado para siempre guardadas en sus ojos. Pero dejando rápidamente ese aspecto de lado, ella se concentró en lo orgullosa que se sentía de ellos, que desempeñaban con suficiencia el rol de los hijos de la Presidenta del Partido Comunista tanto en las ceremonias oficiales como en el cotidiano de sus vidas.

\- Yo también quiero quedarme madre.- le dijo Sera la menor de todos.- Acá nos enseñan a defendernos… para que nunca más nadie intente abusar de nosotros.

Una delgada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Regis, su aspiración era que Corg en el futuro se hiciera cargo de las fuerzas terrestres del EPL. Pero que a los tres niños les gustara la carrera militar era simplemente perfecto.- tendré _control absoluto de cada una de las ramas del Ejército Popular de Liberación._ Y como consecuencia de esta alegría, la mujer se inclinó ante la menuda Sera preguntándole:

\- Hablaré con su superior… hoy tengo bastante tiempo libre y quiero almorzar con ustedes.

Los tres niños contuvieron sus ganas de explotar en júbilo ante la propuesta de su madre, limitándose únicamente a asentir formalmente, pues sabían de sobra que los tiempos de ella eran escasos y muy valiosos, por lo cual estas oportunidades debían aprovecharlas. Porque a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaba, la relación de ésta con los niños era bastante estrecha sobre todo para Corg que le profesaba un cariño infinito. Él nunca había olvidado que todo lo que era y todo lo que tenia era gracias a ella, por eso rogaba al destino que le diera la oportunidad de poder honrar su promesa.- _me fortaleceré y prepararé para poder protegerla incluso a costa de mi propia vida_.- Era una frase recurrente en la mente del casi adolescente, sin saber que la vida le tenía preparada varias sorpresas donde pondría a prueba hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su madre.

* * *

11 de Septiembre de 2001, Valley Falls, Kansas.

Desde el gris cielo descendían frías ráfagas de viento que serpenteaban por el lugar jugueteando traviesamente entre sí hasta que se estrellaron con el sonriente rostro de Roy Fokker, que después de una larga temporada volvía a casa.

\- Es reconfortante ver que todo está más menos igual.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que partió por segunda vez junto al equipo de la Red Bull Air Race. Con ellos recorrió gran parte de los Estados Unidos y Europa disputando fecha a fecha la revalidación de la copa del campeonato; la cual obtuvo sin mayores esfuerzos.- _ya no es tan divertido la segunda vez._\- Chasqueó sus labios con molestia mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Literalmente desde las primeras fechas Roy se sintió absolutamente decepcionado de la competición, pues esta era exactamente igual a la que había disputado el año anterior. No existía desafío alguno, ni menos un piloto que le hiciera volver a sentir esa adrenalina del principio.

\- Y bueno ¿ahora qué haré?

Se preguntó como por centésima vez justamente cuando su cigarro caía al suelo con más de la mitad de su tabaco sin quemar. No era este un buen momento para pensar, concluyó tomando su morral y disponiéndose a reanudar la marcha, aún le quedaban unos kilómetros antes de llegar a casa.

A sus ya veintiún años era esta una pregunta que debía responderse con toda calma, nunca su porvenir fue un tema que le quitara el sueño pero ahora este era totalmente precario, debía tomarlo en serio ya bastante tumbos se había dado. Primero en la universidad como deportista becado en el equipo de Fútbol Americano el cual abandonó a los pocos meses al darse cuenta que lo suyo no eran las aulas. Volvió al Circo de Pops y terminó la instrucción de Rick que ahora con sus nueve años era la nueva estrella del espectáculo. En ese intertanto de tiempo le llegó la invitación de la Red Bull Air Race… pero luego de dos campeonatos este capítulo estaba completamente cerrado para él.

\- Sé que mi vida está en el aire… pero una competición no es mi motivo para ponerme alas.

Por un momento su rostro estuvo contrito por la preocupación. Pero luego una torcida sonrisa coronó su varonil rostro.- _le pediré empleo a Pops_.- Determinó que eso era lo mejor, mientras decidía que hacer con su vida.

Sacando otro cigarrillo se dio cuenta que sus pasos inconscientemente lo traicionaron llevándolo hasta la entrada de la que en su tiempo fue la casa de Helena. Un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al recordar a su ex novia.- _era una buena chica._\- Pero lamentablemente la fuerza de sus sentimientos no estuvieron a la altura de lo que la muchacha esperaba. Él estaba demasiado interesado en expandir su mundo… en disfrutar a fondo su libertad, como para aferrarse a una única relación.

\- Eso aparte de mis constantes flirteos y uno que otro desliz… que también influyeron.

Reconoció ladinamente y sin ningún dejo de vergüenza, se alejó de la casa de Helena. Como el fin de su relación no fue en los mejores términos, perdió todo contacto con la muchacha, lo que lamentó profundamente por Rick que se había encariñado con la pelirroja de mirada inteligente.

Después de casi media hora de caminata, al fin comenzó a divisar la casa y los hangares de los Hunters.- _hogar dulce hogar_.- Tarareó feliz y con la tranquilidad de quien retorna a su redil. Siguió avanzando soñando en un contundente desayuno como solo el vikingo sabía prepararlo, pero súbitamente el rictus del joven se alteró al percatarse que la luz en la oficina de Pops estaba encendida, echo una rápida mirada a su reloj.- _seis con cinco minutos de la mañana_.- Al parecer el viejo seguía firme en su propósito de no volver a dormir en el cuarto que compartió con Joyce.

\- El amor es el peor de todos los males.- se dijo lanzando lejos la moribunda colilla de cigarro.- Y del cual espero librarme.

Ya parado frente a la casa dio un último vistazo a la oficina. Por un momento pensó en ir hacia allá a saludarlo, pero recordó que al vikingo aun le sangraban las cicatrices por lo que mejor era dejarlo tranquilo con su dolor. Y con paso decidido abrió la puerta de su casa dejando ese tema atrás, dándole cabida a cosas más fatuas como de qué manera sorprender al enano.

\- Veo que éste lugar sigue siendo el refugio de machos recios que se precian de tal.

Se dijo en una sonrisa observando los trastos sucios acumulados en el lavadero y la pila de ropa limpia sin planchar, ni guardar. Se dio media vuelta al pasillo y caminando pesadamente se dirigió al cuarto de Rick que dormía profundamente de espalda y con su cuerpo desparramado en la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Fokker tomó su morral y lo lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, que sin ton ni son, sintió que su descanso era interrumpido bruscamente. Dando manotazos por el aire el pequeño Hunter trataba de entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Hasta cuando un violento tsunami se hundió en su cama, elevándolo a él por los aires.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos está pasando!

Alcanzó a gimotear antes de percatarse que era su hermano quien había dejado caer toda su humanidad en su augusta cama, que sólo por obra de un milagro no se había desparramado por el suelo debido al impacto.

\- ¡Roy!... ¡Llegaste!- Profirió con profunda alegría el niño.- No te esperábamos sino hasta mañana.

\- Pues claro que llegué… y buena sorpresa te di ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, aunque…- sobándose su cabeza.- Podrías hacer de tu entrada algo menos violento.

El joven Fokker lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, a la vez que agarraba del cuello a su hermano y le refregaba con fuerza sus nudillos en la alborotada cabellera.- có_mo se te ocurre quejarte como si fueras una niñita.-_ Le decía con burla mientras Rick intentaba sin éxito liberarse de este doloroso abrazo.

\- Pero ya suéltame Roy.- le reclamaba enfadado consiguiendo zafarse finalmente de él.- No abuses de tu fuerza… ya verás cuando yo crezca.

\- Te estás tomando tu tiempo para crecer.- le respondió con la burla dibujada en sus palabras.- ¿no lo crees enano?

Rick lo miró de forma furibunda sin decirle una sola palabra, dejando que rápidamente el rojo inundara su cara.- _ésta me la pagas Roy.- _Sin decir más nada se lanzó a horcajadas sobre el espigado muchacho aplicando sobre él un burdo estilo de lucha, que Roy en el afán de seguir jugando dejó que su hermano dominara.

\- Ya, enano, paremos esto.- le dijo después de un rato y sacándose bruscamente a Rick de encima.- Tengo mucha hambre… no he comido en doce horas.

\- ¿Qué? Acaso nadie le dio de cenar al campeón de la Red Bull Air Race.- iluminándosele el rostro.- A todo esto no me has contado nada de tu campeonato.

\- Sin ocultar su fastidio.

Pues no hay mucho que contar enano.- estirando sus brazos y colocándolo detrás de su cabeza.- Volé más rápido que cualquiera… al igual que el año anterior; gané al igual que el año anterior; me dieron la copa al igual que el año anterior.- lanzando un fuerte bufido.- Es todo lo mismo como si estuviera montando un carrusel.

\- ¿Pero por qué no estás contento…? ¿si tú ganaste?

\- Enano… yo no vuelo por ganar copas… o premios.

\- ¿Y porque lo haces?

\- Pues no lo sé.- pasándose la mano por el rostro.- Yo busco otra cosa, no sé como explicártelo… no caminó al borde de la cornisa por el sólo placer de sentir la adrenalina.- Rick quedó mirando a su hermano esperando que este pudiera ser más claro en su explicación.- La emoción y la adrenalina… eso solamente dura un tiempo… Luego te preguntas el porqué lo haces… y como no hay respuesta te das cuenta que la emoción únicamente es un ingrediente y no la razón.

Soltó finalmente con los brazos estirados. Entendiendo él también por primera vez que era lo que le hastió de competir en estas carreras aéreas.- _se terminan transformándose en una jodida rutina.-_ Como el trabajo de cualquier oficinista o empleado regular. Y él no era para eso… debía de hallar su propósito.

\- Ya te entiendo Roy.- con los ojos tristes.- Eso significa que también nos dejarás pronto a nosotros y al Circo.

Roy lo miró con sorpresa no entendiendo como él llegó a esa conclusión.

\- Enano escúchame bien, porque esto no volveré a repetirlo en mi vida.- mirándolo seriamente.- Jamás te abandonaré a ti o al Circo… son parte de mí… parte de mi piel. Este es mi hogar y ustedes mi familia…

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Roy?- con el rostro sonriente.- ¿Significa que vienes a quedarte con nosotros?

\- Por supuesto enano… estaré aquí hasta que vea qué hacer con mis huesos.- estirando los músculos de sus extremidades.- Y ahora por qué no vas por algo de comer… siento que me voy a desmayar.

Rick salto rápidamente de la cama y justo antes de salir de su habitación, giró su rostro para poder observar a su hermano.- _¿en qué momento se hizo tan grande._\- Lo vio estirado en la cama con sus grandes brazos detrás de su cabeza y su pecho amplio que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. El niño hoy se daba cuenta que el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que él podía percatarse y que su hermano y compañero de juegos era ahora todo un hombre que fumaba y bebía a la par con Pops. Suspiró con tristeza, que lejos parecían esos días en que él se colgaba de sus piernas rogándole que lo dejara jugar una vez más en la consola. Y aunque Roy le aseguró que se quedaría, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que esto no era más que una pausa.

\- Oye enano ¿y dónde tienes metido el control remoto?

Rick meneó la cabeza mientras servía un gran vaso de leche. Su hermano podría ser todo un hombre pero seguía siendo un niño inútil en muchos aspectos.

\- Está bajo la almohada como siempre.

Roy se revolvió en la cama como si fuese un perro en éxtasis y luego de mucho revolcarse, atrapó entre sus manos el preciado control remoto. Y a penas encendió el televisor sus ojos saltaron de sus cuencas impresionados de lo que la pantalla estaba transmitiendo. Sin siquiera parpadear llamó a los gritos a Rick.

\- Pero qué te pasó ahora Roy.- mirando el televisor.- ¡Rayos!... se está incendiando una de las torres gemelas.

\- El G.C. dice que al parecer un avión se estrelló contra ella, provocando el incendio.

Le acotó Roy mientras se echaba un puñado de galletas a la boca. Sin percatarse de lo impactado que estaba Rick, que en absoluto silencio se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Pero un avión Roy?... ¿Qué clase de avión podría estar volando ahí a tan baja altura?

\- Es verdad, enano.- con el ceño fruncido.- No existen rutas de vuelo habilitadas para la zona del Word Trade Center, únicamente helicópteros pueden sobrevolar la zona… pero ni veinte helicópteros harían un forado como el que tiene la torre.

\- Parece que debes actualizar tus datos hermano.- Roy levantó el entrecejo como no comprendiendo a que se refería.- Es que mira el televisor…ahí.- apuntándole.- Qué no ves… ese es un avión.

El joven apartó un mechón rubio de su cara y se arrodilló sobre la cama, como si tuviera que ver más de cerca el televisor para convencerse que lo que estaba apareciendo ahí era un Boeing 007 que lentamente sobrevolaba por entre las Torres.- _esto no está bien_.- Y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra sobre eso, contempló con espanto cómo ese condenado aparato se estrellaba en el corazón de la otra torre.

\- ¡OH MIERDA!... viste eso Rick… ¿lo viste?... ¡OH MIERDA!... Se estrelló deliberadamente… le dio de pleno a la segunda Torre.

Los locutores del noticiero vociferaban atónitos que habían visto en vivo y en directo cómo la aeronave comercial se estrelló en la torre número dos. Incluso ya algunos hablaban sin reparos que esto era un atentado terrorista, haciendo que los más moderados llamaran a la calma y no dieran en vivo juicios apresurados.

\- ¿Roy que es lo que está pasando…no es un accidente verdad?- le preguntó con una evidente angustia en su rostro.- Eso es un atentado como dicen en la televisión.

\- No sé si esto será una atentado… pero nada más te puedo asegurar que esto accidente no es.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser sino es un atentado?

\- El comienzo de algo, Rick… esto desencadenará algo muy grande.- pasándole protectoramente su brazo por detrás de sus hombros.- Qué nos afectará a todos.

Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, casi como si hablara más para sí mismo. Sintiendo cómo en su interior se despertaba una llama que le iluminaba el rumbo de su futuro.

* * *

21 de Noviembre del 2001, Colegio Cheltenham, Cheltenham.

Cómo cada viernes, Lisa abandonaba en silencio la habitación del internado que compartía junto a otras tres chicas. Y como siempre, lo hacía en solitario. A pesar de los años, a ella aún le costaba relacionarse con sus pares. Era capaz de mantener un trato bastante cordial, pero eso distaba mucho de poder entablar lazos afectivos y menos aun poder forjar amistades.

\- ¡Oye, Lisa!...Oye espérame.

Bueno, Ben era de los pocos que escapaba de esta regla. Desde que llegó a SeaMirror se transformó en un inseparable de Lisa, la cual le abrió completamente su corazón siendo con él mucho más cómplice que con el mismo Scott.

\- Hola, Ben.- le dijo en una lenta sonrisa.- Ya me extrañaba el que no estuvieras esperándome… ¿te llamó tu maestro nuevamente?

\- Bueno, sí.- pasándose su mano por detrás de la cabeza.- Pero esta vez no fue para regañarme… sino para felicitarme… mira.

El corpulento muchacho le extendió su libreta de calificaciones, la que Lisa recibió con sumo interés. Luego de unos segundos en que ésta guardo un desesperante silencio, miró a su primo sonriente.

\- Todas tus calificaciones han subido ostensiblemente.- le dijo en un tono maternal que regularmente usaba con él.- Te das cuenta que tenía razón, tú tienes mucho potencial Ben, sólo debes ser un poco mas aplicado.

\- Pero Lisa… estas notas son únicamente mérito tuyo.- abrazándola fuertemente.- Sino me hubieses obligado a estudiar contigo, lo más probable es que a estas fechas tendría el año perdido.

\- ¡Suéltame, Ben!... Estas arrugando mi uniforme.

Le ordenó Lisa, mientras que con gran habilidad se deshacía del abrazo y acomodándose sus ropas lo miró con molestia, la cual sólo pudo mantener por un breve instante. No podía resistirse a esas bobas sonrisas de Ben y con un simulado codazo rió delicadamente.

\- Mira, Scott ya nos está esperando Lisa.

La muchachita dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de salida del internado, donde con su bolso colgado del hombro los esperaba Scott, quien con gestos impacientes los apremiaba a que le dieran alcance.

\- Lisa… Ben… dénse prisa, el chofer nos está esperando hace mucho rato.

Sin siquiera saludarse los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia el Bentley que los aguardaba, este lujoso vehículo era una de las últimas medidas que Donald Hayes tomó para proteger a su familia. Él mismo lo había mandado a blindar con paneles reforzados y vidrios antibalas. Todo debido a que desde que ocurrió el atentado a las Torres Gemelas y otros varios de menor escala que se repitieron por Europa, dejaron bastante sugestionado y paranoico al oficial de la Royal Navy, quien casi de inmediato contrató guardia privada para toda su familia no pudiendo nadie salir sino es con ellos por detrás. A Lisa le incomodaba de sobremanera estos personajes, los sentía como un verdadero atentado a su privacidad. Pero nada decía sobre ello, pues era una decisión de su padre que no admitía ninguna opinión en contrario.- cuando _el comodoro habla nosotros bajamos la cabeza_.- Casi por instinto, un suspiro delgado escapó de sus labios, llevaba meses sin ver a su padre que a pesar de estar inactivo en la Royal Navy, de todos formas le tocó coordinar las acciones de la Armada junto a las fuerzas americanas que viajarían a Medio Oriente. Por lo que no se hacía esperanzas de tenerlo para las fiestas de fin de año.- _la guerra contra el terrorismo tenía prioridad sobre la familia._

\- Scott… ¿Karl no vendrá hoy con nosotros?

\- No, Lisa, sus padres vinieron por él muy temprano, si incluso no alcanzó a participar en ninguna clase de hoy.

Sin poderlo evitar, Lisa dejó que en su rostro se evidenciara la decepción que sentía de no tener a Karl con ellos. Últimamente el mejor amigo de Scott, se había mantenido especialmente distante de ellos, incluso había desistido en más de una ocasión en salir a entrenar en velero, so pretexto de acompañar a sus padres.

\- Pero no te pongas triste.- le acotó Scott tomando su lugar en automóvil.- Karl me dijo que nos alcanzara en SeaMirror y que estuviéramos atentos, que nos traería una gran sorpresa.

Lisa sonrió tímidamente, no era un secreto para sus primos el que ella siempre estuviera pendiente de Karl.

\- ¡Ahhh gracias a Dios por fin es viernes!- celebró Ben estirándose perezosamente.- Nada de clases ni tareas por unos cuantos días… me limitaré a retozar en el lago y comer los deliciosos puddings de tía Betty.

\- Lamento frustrar tus planes.- intervino Scott sonriendo con malicia.- Pero antes de llegar a SeaMirror deberemos pasar un instante por Londres.

La frustración era patente en el rostro del muchacho.

\- ¿Debes ir a la Academia hoy, Lisa?- la niña negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces a qué vamos?

\- Iremos a May Fair.- le apuntó Scott, ya sin poder contener la risa.- Debemos pasar a probarnos nuestros trajes para las fiestas de fin de año.

La gran mano de Ben se precipitó con fuerza en su frente dejando que esta cayera lentamente por su cara y en una actitud infantil se arranó en su asiento. Cómo odiaba estas tradiciones tan empalagosas que tenían sus tíos ¿Por qué debían ir a medirse y probarse esas aparatosas telas? ¿No sería mejor y más sencillo acudir a Westfield Stratford City y comprar el primer traje colgado en las marquesinas?

Tanto Lisa como Scott reían animadísimos ante los refunfuños del chico de Manchester. Ya habían tirado la esponja tratando de convertirlo en un caballero puliendo en sus modales y costumbres. Él se mantenía fiel a su estilo despreocupado y relajado.

\- Ánimo Ben.- le alentó Lisa.- Es sólo una vez al año que hacemos esto, no te darás ni cuenta cuando ya estemos desocupados.- viendo que esto no daba resultados, decidió utilizar otra táctica.- Si te portas bien yo te compensaré con una ida a la gelatería.

\- ¿Puede ser uno doble de frutillas y fresa?- Lisa le muestra un billete.- ¡Perfecto! Tenemos un trato.

\- Lisa, lo consientes demasiado… Ben ya no es un bebé.- le regañó Scott cruzándose de brazos.- En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en esas cosas mejor deberíamos concentrarnos en que ya se nos viene la Regata de Dover… y este año es especial…. Si logramos la copa podremos ir a las primeras Olimpiadas Juveniles en Estados Unidos.- mirándolos con reproche.- Y nosotros aún no tenemos un Proel para nuestra embarcación.

Ambos niños guardaron silencio, la preocupación de Scott era real. Este año la competencia sería más dura ya que vendrían competidores de todo el país buscando un cupo para las olimpiadas, lo que pondría más difícil que pudiesen revalidar por tercera vez su título de campeones juveniles. Más ahora que no tenían al quinto miembro de su tripulación, puesto que el compañero de internado de Scott se trasladó a Liverpool. Y aunque era un galleta les alivianaba bastante las tareas más sencillas.

\- Podemos aprovechar el tiempo de las fiestas y buscar a alguien… o podríamos poner un aviso en el diario.- le sugirió la muchacha.- también deberíamos recorrer los clubes de yate de Southampton.

Scott estimó que eran buenas las sugerencias de su prima. Aunque no era partidario de subir a su embarcación a un desconocido, pero lamentablemente a estas alturas no le quedaban más que unos meses antes de que la regata comenzara. Y dejando escapar un gruñido asumió que de no ocurrir un milagro no tenían de otra.

Mientras el Bentley seguía avanzando por la carretera una suave llovizna lentamente empezó a acompañarlos en su viaje, haciéndoles parecer que el tiempo corría más lento para ellos; por lo que Londres apareció mucho después de lo que sus ansias deseaban y sin importarles que la lluvia fuese más fuerte ahora, se bajaron presurosos para dar término luego a ese engorroso trámite.

\- Cómo me molestan esos cuellos almidonados… estoy seguro que me terminarán provocando alergia.

Se quejaba y rascaba sin parar Ben una vez que salieron de la tienda. A lo cual Scott trataba de reprimir un tanto avergonzado que en pleno boulevard este hiciera tanto escándalo. Pero en honor a la verdad, el adolescente también sentía una enervante comenzó en su cuello.- _deber y sacrificio._\- Se repitió en más de una ocasión con resignación.

\- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de inmediato al auto…?- le sugirió Scott.- Si lo hacemos así llegaremos con luz para poder practicar cuerdas y rizos en el lago.

Pero quedamos en que iríamos a la gelatería

Reclamó de inmediato Ben que parecía tener hoy sus cabellos mas puntiagudos debido a la desesperación de tener que marcharse sin el helado prometido, cosa que su estómago comenzó a reclamar de inmediato. Volteándose con ojos suplicantes hacia su prima la instó a que intercediera por él.

\- Scott, déjame ir por el helado, será para llevar… se lo servirá por el camino… anda no seas tan estricto.

\- Bien... bien… será como ustedes digan.- mirando a Ben.- Pero por favor no ensucies el auto… no quiero que mamá las emprenda en contra mía de nuevo.

Lisa enarcó sus cejas en un seco y claro gesto reprobatorio, no le gustaba que Scott fuera tan duro con Ben. Mal que mal era un niño de once años no podía pedirle que se portara como un adulto (y eso lo decía una chica de tan solo doce años).

Pero para suerte de ambos, Benjamín era mucho menos temperamental que ellos los Hayes y con una ruidosa carcajada accedió sin problemas a la solicitud de Scott, relajando de inmediato el ambiente. Y cuando los chicos y sus escoltas comenzaron a separarse, Lisa se giró en automático ante un llamado de Scott.

\- ¿Lisa… puedes traerme a mí uno de vainilla?

Los dos primos de lado paterno se sonrieron con un dejo de bochorno, ambos tenían una personalidad bastante temperamental y un genio algo chispeante, todo culpa de esos genes que compartían y que de vez en cuando los hacían tener algún desencuentro. Es que por lo general Lisa respetaba en modo absoluto la autoridad de Scott… pero cuando consideraba que algo era injusto su espíritu se revolvía yendo sin lugar a dudas al choque. Pero el afecto siempre era más fuerte entre ellos haciendo que estos disgustos durasen a los más unas horas.

\- Por favor, no tarden chicos.

La gelatería estaba a un par de pasos por lo que no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar y mientras Ben se deleitaba con las gloriosas copas de helado, Lisa se dirigió directamente a la caja sin perder tiempo.

\- … entonces es uno doble de frutilla, uno simple de vainilla.- no sabiendo que escoger.- dígame ¿tiene algo que no sea a base de leche?

Preguntaba la chica con cierta impaciencia mirando a cada instante la hora y en ese minúsculo lapsus entre que sus ojos viajaban desde la cajera a su reloj, algo percato su inconsciente… algo que provenía desde los mesones principales. Con recato volvió su vista hacia ese sector y descubrió a Karl, iba a saludarlo pero una desagradable sorpresa se lo impidió. Una risueña chica de linda apariencia abrazaba por la espalda al adolescente y este lejos de extrañarse le sonría complacido y… cómplice.- _¿Quién es ella_?- Se preguntó en un angustioso suspiro, sintiendo un cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones que invadían su pecho y algo tan imposible de definir que sólo podría graficarlos en las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus pupilas.

\- Oye Lisa ¿que ese de allá no es Karl?

Le inquirió Ben que ya estaba con el helado en su mano. Pero Lisa no lo escuchaba, toda su atención estaba sobre esa muchacha, que al parecer era de la misma edad de Karl, que miraba con ojos traviesos al chico, a la vez que con la punta de sus dedos se ondulaba un mechón de oscuro cabello que contrastaba deliciosamente con lo blanco de su piel.

\- Anda Lisa, vamos a saludarlo.

Le conminó Ben, mas la chica no dio un sólo paso, sino al contrario estiró su brazo para interrumpir la incursión de su primo.

\- Déjalo tranquilo Ben… se nota que está ocupado.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas Lisa?- le reclamó Ben.

\- Vámonos… Scott nos está esperando y quedamos en que no nos demoraríamos.

Sin entender muy bien la actitud de Lisa, el chico salió del local mirando constantemente hacia atrás con la esperanza de que Karl fijara su vista en ellos. Por el contrario, la jovencita deseaba huir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, sentía que esa opresión fría y pesada en su pecho ya no podría contenerla, ya que por más que lo intentaba su respiración no se regularizaba.- _por Dios, pero qué es lo que me está pasando._\- No podía entender su reacción, menos la rabia y pena que parecía expeler por cada uno de sus poros, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que esta sensación desapareciera.

Y sin importarle que la lluvia la mojara o derritiera sus helados corrió por la calle buscando el Bentley de su padre que la llevaría a SeaMirror… al resguardo de su casa… de su habitación donde creía que podría poner en calma su corazón.

* * *

22 de Noviembre del 2001, Valley Falls, Kansas.

Una a una, las prendas del muchacho iban entrando a su viejo morral. Había mucho de nostalgia en el ambiente de su habitación y es que a pesar que este no era el primer viaje que realizaba fuera de Valley Falls tenía la sensación que en este se rozaba la frase para siempre.

Roy recorrió con sus ojos todo su cuarto como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciese. Pero es que en el fondo toda esta ceremonia era una solapada despedida a una etapa en su vida.- _serán cinco largos años.-_ Annanapolis era su destino y en ese lugar lo estaban esperando luego de que aceptaran su solicitud de ingreso como cadete a la U.S. Navy. Jamás creyó que después de tantos años su padre aún pudiera tenderle una mano desde el otro mundo y es que gracias a que éste fue condecorado con la Medalla de Honor, Roy recibió el beneficio de ingresar sin mayores trabas que cumplir con los exámenes físicos de rigor.

\- Pero mira que callado te lo tenías papá.

Él ignoraba absolutamente este hecho de la condecoración. Fue Pops quien se lo reveló una vez que le comunicó sus intenciones de enlistarse en la Marina. Lentamente en la mente del joven se iba configurando la compleja figura de su padre. Por fin podía entender su errática conducta y la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro generalmente cargado al ginebra.- _fuiste un héroe_.- Definitivamente la gloria tiene su precio y el de su padre fueron sus preciadas alas que terminaron robándole hasta la vida.

\- ¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas Roy?

Fue la tímida pregunta que Rick le hizo a su hermano, apenas asomándose por sobre el dintel de la puerta. Habían sido estos unos días complejos para el chico, no era nada fácil para él tener que aceptar que desde ahora Roy ya nunca más formaría parte del Circo Aéreo, siendo esto su adiós de todo cuanto los ligaba como hermanos. En sus ingenuos años, Rick no podía entender cómo Pops apoyaba esta decisión, ambos formaban una mancuerna increíble, que si les daban la chance serían capaces de desafiar hasta la física cuando estuvieran en el aire.- _¿Por qué deja que se marche?_\- Por más que lo intentaba no podía entenderlo. Por eso no era de soprender que su reacción fuera tan nefasta, quitándole el habla tanto a su padre como a Roy.

\- Qué bien enano… veo que por fin has recuperado el don de la palabra.

Rick se sintió incomodo por las burlas y no atinó a otra cosa que agachar su cabeza.

\- Vamos Rick no te quedes ahí parado, ven, entra para que conversemos un rato.

El espigado muchacho caminó hacia su hermano, que en un brusco y rápido movimiento lo tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y casi lanzándolo por los aires lo estacionó sobre su cama, quedándose él en cuclillas frente al pequeño que todavía mantenía la vista pegada al suelo.

\- Me tenías preocupado Rick… no quería irme de aquí sabiendo que tú estabas enojado conmigo.

\- No estoy enojado.- con un hilo de voz.- Es sólo que no quiero que te vayas.

\- Pero Rick…

\- Yo sé que en otras ocasiones has salido de casa.- lo interrumpió con ojos llorosos.- Pero en esas yo estaba seguro que tarde o temprano volverías … en cambio ahora tu ya no regresarás.

Roy no supo qué hacer las pupilas lacrimosas del pequeño Rick lo habían quebrado internamente sabiendo que no encontraría palabras dentro de su repertorio que fueran capaces de consolar la pena del niño. Por lo que optó como pocas veces en su vida, enfrentar el hecho hablándolo seriamente.

\- Es verdad, Rick. Si todo sale bien, y en verdad espero que así sea, yo no volveré a casa por un largo tiempo… y no podré volar contigo… al menos no de forma permanente.

\- ¿Y por qué te vas?... ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres?

\- Pero por supuesto que los quiero.- tomándolo de los hombros.- ¿Cómo si quiera puedes decir que he dejado de quererlos a ustedes?

\- Entonces…

El muchacho se levantó de su posición y pasándose reiteradamente sus manos por sus largos mechones de cabello. Trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas que le permitieran al niño entender la fuerza de su motivación.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te hable el porqué abandone la Red Bull Air Race?

\- Te aburrió volar por el único gusto de competir.- mirándolo directamente a la cara.- Me dijiste que necesitabas darle un sentido a estar volando.

Los ojos del joven Fokker se iluminaron fuertemente ante ese recuerdo.

\- Creo, Rick, que finalmente he encontrado la razón para volar… después del atentado a las Torres Gemelas entendí que mi tiempo de volar por diversión se había terminado… desde ahora en adelante lo haré para proteger a los que amo.- pasándole la mano por su profusa mata de cabello.- Volaré por ti… y por Pops…

Los ojos de Rick estaban cristalizados y fijos sobre su hermano. Mientras una sensación de orgullo inquieta crecía por toda su alma. Las simples palabras de Roy, pero tan absolutas calaron hondo en la mente del pequeño, haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus cara.

\- Volarás por nosotros entonces.- Roy asintió ya más relajado al ver cómo estaba tomando la situación.- Debes hacer que valga la pena Roy… porque te extrañare muchísimo.

Dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del niño, que por más que luchó contra ellas no pudo contenerlas, y aunque pasó rápido el antebrazo por su cara las rebeldes lágrimas llegaron hasta su mentón.

\- Pero no te pongas así enano… si tampoco es como si nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

\- Lo siento, Roy.- le respondió entre sollozos.- Pero es que me gustaría que siempre estuviéramos juntos.

Una temblorosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, que sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al niño que le correspondió de igual forma. Su lazo se había fortalecido muchísimo en estos años y ahora cuando el camino de ambos se separaba la tristeza era un sentimiento inevitable.

\- Vamos Rick.- le dijo sin soltarlo de su abrazo.- Tú y yo a pesar de todo siempre estaremos juntos.

\- Pero…

\- Escúchame bien, enano.- bajando su tono de voz.- Tú y yo somos tela del mismo paño, nuestros caminos siempre estarán unidos… te lo prometo _hermano._

Rick ya no deseaba llorar más, quería demostrar que a pesar de sus años podía enfrentar las cosas como un hombre. Pero Roy no se la hacía nada de fácil, nunca lo había oído hablar así, ya que siempre se jactaba de ser un hombre al que los sentimentalismos no lo tocaban. Pero ahora al parecer esas palabras se las había llevado el viento.

\- Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y cambia esa cara de culo.- le dijo soltándolo y volviendo su atención al morral y sus ropas.- Si Pops nos descubriese con estas siutiquerías de niñas nos daría de puños a ambos.

Rick ríe sin fuerzas al imaginar la reacción del vikingo.

\- Tú también deberías secarte las tuyas Roy.

\- ¿Ah?... ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo enano?- Le contestó pasándose rápidamente la mano por sus ojos, haciendo que esto provocara una espontanea carcajada en Rick.- Mmmmmmm veo que ya has recuperado tus ánimos… pues me alegra porque debo hacerte un encargo.

\- ¿Encargo?... ¿A mí?

\- En mi ausencia tú te deberás hacer cargo del Circo.- chasqueando sus labios.- Esa manga de veteranos no se sabe ningún truco que valga la pena.

\- ¿Pero yo solo?... si apenas soy un niño para hacerme cargo de todo.

\- ¡Oye! A tu edad yo ya era la estrella de este Circo… y no espero nada menos de ti.- abriendo la cajonera de su velador.- Esto es solo un préstamo… confío en que sea un aliciente para ti.

Apuntando hacia Rick, le lanzó un pequeño objeto que el chico no pudo distinguir, aunque sí logró atraparlo entre sus manos. Y cuando lo vio no pudo creerlo.

\- ¿Me estas entregando las llaves del Skull Blue?

\- Sólo es un préstamo… cuídalo en mi ausencia.

El chico accedió con vehemencia, apretando con fuerza ese gran tesoro que su hermano y mentor le entregaba, haciendo que el sentimiento de tristeza, que hace un momento sentía se transformase en uno de gran responsabilidad… Roy le había dejado una misión la cual él estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

\- Te prometo que a tu regreso seré un gran piloto… la estrella del espectáculo.

\- Rick… yo espero más de ti… no me basta con que seas un buen piloto debes ser el mejor piloto… uno mucho mejor que yo.

Rick con su rostro determinado le estiró la mano.

\- Es una promesa Roy.

* * *

22 de Noviembre 2001, SeaMirror, Southampton.

Corría una leve brisa que junto con arrastrar las caídas hojas de los añosos cedros del jardín, su frío abrazo hacía recordar que el invierno estaba cerca, amenazando con que sería uno de los más crudos de los últimos años. Esto no parecía tener ninguna importancia para Lisa, que indemne al frio ambiente, se mantenía sentada en su mesa del té, mientras sus ojos perdidos delataban que su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué es esto que hay dentro de mí?

Soltó en un brevísimo aliento, a la vez que el viento se llevaba la voz de sus palabras. Es que esta sensación de angustia no podía extirparla de su pecho, ni siquiera la alegría de saber que su padre logró hacerse de un espacio en su agenda y vendría a verlas, la animaba.

Y todo por culpa de Karl, desde que lo vio con esa chica en la heladería no había podido alejarlo de su pensamiento.- _era muy bonita… debe de tratarse de su novia._\- Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza ¿Por qué esa idea le dolía tanto? Es normal que un chico de quince años como él tenga novia, ya varias veces lo escuchó a él y a Scott comentar sobre distintas chicas de la escuela.

\- Debe de ser eso, el que tenga novia explicaría muchas cosas.

Mientras sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre la mesa, intentaba analizar objetivamente la situación y es que en los últimos meses Karl se había distanciado mucho de todos ellos, incluso Scott se quejó de esto en más de una ocasión. Si ya rara vez se alojaba en SeaMirror y casi no conversaban entre ellos, las pocas veces que tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle qué le pasaba, él se iba en puras evasivas.- _¿Por qué no me habrá querido contar?-_ Se preguntó a sí misma y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ¿es que acaso sabe lo que siento por él?

\- ¡Oh por Dios!

Lanzó con su rostro todo ruborizado al tener que enfrentar una realidad para la que no estaba preparada… sus sentimientos ¿él conocía sus sentimientos? Pero como podía ser eso posible si solamente ahora ella tomaba conciencia de estos. Mordiéndose su labio inferior tomó valor para inquirirse a sí misma de modo honesto ¿Qué sentía por Karl? Suspiró profundamente y las mariposas en su estómago parecían responder por ella.- _o tal vez únicamente sea esto un infantil egoísmo de ver como comparte con otras personas.-_ Meneó su cabeza con derrota a la vez que una lenta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios… qué caso tenía seguir engañándose.

\- Hola Lizzie… pero qué ideas estarán cruzando por tu mente que te hacen sonreír de forma tan linda.

La jovencita se sobresaltó y pegó un fuerte respingo en su silla, no se había percatado que no estaba sola. Girando lentamente su rostro, rogó que no fuera Karl quien la sorprendió divagando. Pero sabía que era esto imposible, esa profunda voz que con sus labios casi rozaban sus oídos era inconfundible.

\- Karl… ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa es que no te sentí llegar.

\- Ya me di cuenta.- sonriéndole tiernamente. – Te pido que me perdones por no haber venido ayer como se los había prometido, pero es que se me hizo muy tarde.

Sin poderlo evitar una fuerte acidez inundó su boca.

\- No tienes que disculparte, supongo que algo muy importante te tuvo ocupado.

\- Este… en realidad así es.

Fue la nerviosa respuesta de Karl que no entendía porque el tono de Lisa era tan hostil.- _quizás este no sea un buen momento para presentarla._\- Reflexionó mientras trataba de intuir en el rostro de ella que era lo que la tenia de esa manera. Pero unos pocos disimulados golpes en su espalda le advirtieron que ya era demasiado tarde para dar pie atrás, por lo que sólo le quedaba dejar que las cosas se decantaran por si solas.

\- Supongo que Scott les habrá comentado ayer que tenía una sorpresa que compartirles.- el muchacho percibió que las facciones de Lisa palidecen antes de asentir a las palabras de él.- Mira Lizzie, tú tendrás el honor en ser la primera en conocerla.

Los nervios de Lisa estaban en máxima tensión, imploraba a todos los santos que por favor no se tratase de la chica de ayer, puesto que eso nada más confirmaría todos sus temores. Pero al parecer los santos no estaban de humor para resolver peticiones de última hora. Y vio como por la espalda de Karl emergía la figura de la chica de la heladería.- _de cerca es mucho más linda_.- Se dijo con hondo pesar.

\- Hola niñita ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Marlene, qué gusto conocerte.- le dijo la muchacha con alegre acento y notando el juego de té dispuesto sobre su mesa, una sonrisa traviesa coronó su semblante.- Pero mira nada más que cosa tan linda… ¿pero no estás ya un tanto crecidita para jugar a las tacitas?

Esas palabras las dijo sin ninguna mala intención, la chica sólo quería bromear un poco para romper el hielo.- _pero vaya que es seria esta muchachita_.- Para su mala suerte Lisa no encontró nada de divertida su intervención, no sabiendo que detestaba más si que la tratase de "niñita" o que aún jugaba a las tacitas. Pero había que entender un poco a la jovencita de bellos ojos verdes… tenía una tormenta desatada en su corazón, no era este el momento más adecuado para recibir bromas de la novia de Karl.

\- ¿No eres británica verdad?- le dijo sin importarle que su voz no sonara amigable.- Porque si lo fueras entenderías que no estoy jugando… Esto que ves es la loza del té… los ingleses a las cinco en punto tomamos el té…

Karl tragó en seco, Lisa tenía sus labios fruncidos y su mirada era acerada, señal inequívoca de que estaba sumamente molesta. Si no intervenía en este momento, una guerra despiadada se desataría porque Marlene también tenía un carácter que era de temer.

\- Lizzie… pero qué buen ojo tienes ¿cómo te diste cuenta tan rápido que mi prima viene de Australia?- poniéndose entre ellas y mirando a Marlene.- Jajajajaja qué te parece prima, tú que querías conocer y aprender del humor inglés… Lizzie en su primera frase te da una gran muestra de este.

La expresión de Lisa se contrajo en extremo.- ¿_primos_?- Y parpadeando rápidamente miró a uno y a otro varias veces.

\- ¿Ella es tu prima, Karl?

\- Pues si…- sonriendo mas aliviado.- Marlene viene de Melbourne Australia y desde ayer se mudó a vivir con nosotros para terminar su educación preparatoria acá en Inglaterra.- relajando todos sus músculos al ver que Lisa había enfundado su espada.- No fue nada fácil convencer a los tíos que la dejaran venir… es por esa razón que viajé mucho el último tiempo con mis padres… debíamos persuadirlos que Marlene estaría perfectamente acá.

\- ¿Es tu prima Karl?

Fue lo único que Lisa habló después de la explicación que el chico le diera. Marlene sin pedirle permiso a nadie tomó asiento en la mesita junto a la chiquilla y sacando una galletita creyó entender todo lo que pasaba.

\- Pues sí… soy una de las tantas primas de Karl. Y si no fuera por este muchachito yo aún seguiría en Melbourne no sabiendo cómo me las arreglaría para poder cumplir mis sueños.- palmeándole la mano con afecto.- Hace ya unos meses comencé a escribirme con Karl y le conté de mis deseos de emigrar a Inglaterra…

Sin impórtale mucho que Lisa no le pusiera atención, Marlene le siguió contando con lujo de detalle toda la odisea que significó para ella poder llegar a Inglaterra. En cualquier otra ocasión la primogénita de los Hayes le hubiese puesto toda la atención del mundo tal como las normas de buena educación mandaban… pero ahora era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía de su comportamiento anterior.- _como_ _pude ser tan estúpida y sacar conclusiones de esa clase_.- Era la frase que sin parar se recriminaba en su mente, aunque… debía reconocer sí, que un dulce alivio corría por todo su cuerpo al entender que esa muchacha no era la novia de Karl.

\- … y tía Margaret ya habló con tu mamá para que hagan los arreglos necesarios para que tú y yo seamos compañeras de cuarto en el internado.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Pues que seremos compañeras de cuarto… ¿no te agrada la idea?

\- Sí… claro que sí…

Aunque la noticia la tomó por sorpresa, su respuesta fue totalmente sincera. Lisa ya no sentía ningún resquemor contra la muchacha, al contrario, su impresión era que se encontraba en deuda con ella al ser tan descortés sin motivo alguno; y regalándole una lenta sonrisa le explicó que el colegio Cheltenman, era una institución muy prestigiosa y que estaba llena de actividades extra programáticas de toda índole.

\- Y dime, Lisa.- sacándole otra galleta.- ¿Qué tal es el grupo de música…? ¿Es bueno… tienen banda?

\- Mmmmmmm no es de los más destacados a nivel nacional ya que no es especializado, pero sus instalaciones son bastante buenas.- le respondió con absoluta sinceridad la muchachita.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas… tocas algún instrumento?

Karl, que se había quedado callado en este tiempo, interrumpió con gran entusiasmo a las chicas.

\- Marlene es violinista… y muy buena.- mostrándole el portafolio que estaba a los pies de la muchacha.- Sé lo mucho que te gusta este instrumento por eso le pedí que lo trajera para que lo vieras.

Apenas Marlene abrió el estuche sacando un delicado violín, los ojos de la primogénita de los Hayes casi se derritieron al comprobar que era un bello modelo Stagg en madera de alta calidad. El sonido que provocaba el violín era uno de los más hermosos para el gusto de Lisa, que incluso hacía un tiempo atrás, deseo aprender a tocar, pero tanto sus maestros como sus padres se opusieron ya que la distraería de su perfeccionamiento en el piano.

\- Karl me ha contado que tú tocas el piano.- sonriéndole dulcemente.- Ahora que seremos compañeras me encantaría escucharte y también poder acompañarte.

\- Sería maravilloso… el piano suena tan hermoso con el vibrato del violín.

La conversación se interrumpió súbitamente, Ben desde lejos comenzó a gritarles al grupo de Karl y las chicas. Y mientras se acercaba, pudieron ver que también vena Scott cargando una gran trucha en sus manos.

\- Te esperábamos ayer, Karl… te perdiste la práctica de rizos.- le reprendió Scott cuando ya estuvieron con ellos.

\- Lo lamento… pero es que mi prima Marlene llegó ayer y se nos hizo muy tarde.

Fue la excusa que rápidamente dio Karl antes de que su amigo le soltara un largo sermón sobre la responsabilidad y compromiso. Y para liberarse de todo en un ágil movimiento puso a su prima delante de Scott.

\- Es un gusto finalmente conocerte, Scott… Karl me ha hablado tanto de ti que estaba ansiosa de conocerte.

Lo que sucedió ahí fue extrañamente divertido para todos. Ya que los modales, de los cuales tanto se jactaba poseer Scott, ordenaban responder con respeto dicho saludo. Pero el mayor de los Hayes se quedo en silencio observando a la desconocida que lejos de incomodarse lo miraba divertida.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Scott?- le preguntó ella en tono quedo.

\- Sí… estoy bien…- carraspeando forzado.- Es un gusto conocerte, Marlene.

Fue la torpe respuesta que salió a tropezones de la boca de Scott, que rehuía la mirada de la chica y de todos. En realidad se sentía incomodo como si estuviera en evidencia de algo. Menos mal la intervención de Ben desvió la atención del atribulado Scott.

\- Amigo, hemos capturado con Scott la trucha más grande que vivía en este lago… quédate a cenar.- golpeándole la espalda.- Hoy le diré a Meriedith que prepare fish and schips..

Interrumpió abruptamente su invitación el corpulento muchacho, al notar la presencia de la chica nueva. Mirándola con una sonrisa bobalicona le dijo.

\- ¡Yo te conozco! Ayer te vimos en la heladería, estabas con Karl… yo quería ir a saludarlos pero Lisa no quiso interrumpirlos.

El rostro de la aludida se encendió de súbito al ser dejada en evidencia de forma tan brutal, sin tener ninguna chance de poder defenderse.

\- ¿Es verdad, Lizzie?

\- Es que Scott nos pidió que por favor no tardáramos.- Intento excusarse mientras caminaba hacia ellos y le daba un poco disimulado codazo a Ben que no entendía el porqué de la agresión.- Quería tener tiempo para solucionar el tema de la tripulación para la regata de Dover, ¿no es verdad?

Mirando a su primo que seguía con el rostro perdidamente embobado sobre Marlene, apenas atinando a mover en forma afirmativa su cabeza.

\- Pero si casi lo había olvidado… todos ustedes son unos navegantes consumados.- terció Marlene con entusiasmo.- Karl me comentó que ya han ganado tres veces la regata de Dover.- sonriéndole pícaramente al muchacho.- Pero quién lo diría Scott, por tu aspecto yo te hacía un músico como Lisa… dime ¿tocas algún instrumento?

\- Este… no… la música no es lo mío….yo me limito a disfrutarla, no a practicarla.

\- ¿De veras?- tomándole sorpresivamente sus manos.- Pero si tienes unos dedos tan largos y finos, serías un eximio guitarrista.- con expresión coqueta.- Si tú quisieras, yo podría enseñarte a tocarla.

Lisa, que miraba la escena bastante confundida, no entendía el actuar de Scott. Él por lo general era un chico compuesto, dueño de una gran templanza, en cambio ahora se veía tan alterado, casi nervioso. Qué sería lo que le estaría ocurriendo ¿le desagradaría la prima de Karl? Pero de pronto una luz iluminó las ideas de Lisa.- _él esta como yo cuando me encuentro con Karl._\- Y mirando a su primo mayor, comprobó que sus suposiciones estaban correctas, Scott parecía una caricatura a la que le brotaban a borbotones los corazones de sus ojos, mientras oía a Marlene que seguía tomándole las manos y hablándole sobre sus habilidades como instructora de guitarra. Darse cuenta de esta situación, provoco en Lisa una risa en ella la cual no pudo contener y que Ben sin entender por qué imitó.

Karl viendo en la evidencia que estaba quedando su mejor amigo decidió salir a su rescate, y de paso abordar el punto por el que había venido con Marlene a SeaMirror.

\- Scott, antes que lo olvide… ¿recuerdas que les dije que les traería una sorpresa?- el aludido asiente.- Ya no debes buscar más al quinto miembro de nuestra tripulación.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- saltó Ben.

\- Absolutamente en serio, Marlene es la _PROEL_ que nos estaba faltando.

Los tres chicos quedaron mirando en silencio a Riber y a su prima. Es que la muchachita no tenía apariencia de tener manejo en estas cosas de la navegación en alta mar.

\- ¿Tienes experiencia navegando?

Preguntó con reticencia Scott.

\- Pues claro que sí, he sido velerista desde niña.- le respondió con vanidad.- Sé todo lo necesario para salir mar adentro, pues mal que mal si deseo convertirme en una oficial de la Royal Navy, es básico que me maneje en estas cosas.

\- ¿Deseas convertirte en una oficial de la Royal Navy?- indagó Scott.

\- Sí… ese es mi sueño y la única razón por la que abandoné mi natal Melbourne y vine con los padres de Karl.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Yo también sueño en poder convertirme en un oficial de la Royal Navy.

Por primera vez en todo este rato, Scott lograba verse más normal ante la muchacha y con entusiasmo le contaba que él deseaba ser un gran oficial así como lo fue su padre. Pero lamentablemente este no sería el momento en que ambos podrían intercambiar sus visiones sobre convertirse en oficiales. La aparición de sus tíos interrumpió cualquier intención de diálogos entre ellos.

\- Veo que ya conocieron a Marlene.- les dijo Sarah que llegaba con su esposo tomado del brazo.- Margaret me había dicho que la traería mañana a cenar, pero veo que ha sido mejor así.

\- Mamá ¿puede Marlene y Karl quedarse a dormir hoy?

La mujer accedió de inmediato a la petición de su hija, por todos era sabido la predilección que sentía Sarah por los niños y cómo gustaba de tener su casa llena de las risas y juegos de estos pequeñines. Pero a pesar de que esto también era conocido por Donald, éste no pudo disimular su malestar.- _lo único que me faltaba un Riber más dando vuelta por la casa.-_ Refunfuñaba como locomotora vieja, sin percatarse que la muchachita ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos ahí parada observándolo.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿usted es el famoso Donald Hayes?

\- ¿Ah…? Qué dices jovencita.- le respondió a medias tomado con la guardia baja.- ¿Famoso yo?

\- Pues claro… si lo reconocí de inmediato… su imagen sale constantemente en las fotos de los periódicos de Australia.- le contestó de modo formal uno muy similar al que usaba Scott cuando habla con su tío.- Se sigue muy de cerca el proceso de modernización que usted lidera en la Royal Navy. Se le cita constantemente como ejemplo de gestión exitosa y moderna… nadie duda que bajo su mando, la armada británica retomará esa antigua gloria y supremacía que perdió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Donald no era un hombre muy asiduo a los halagos pero las palabras de la jovencita lo habían impresionado gratamente, no sospechaba los alcances que su gestión ocasionaría en lugares tan lejanos como Australia.

\- Me sorprendes.- le señaló Donald con una imperceptible sonrisa.- Pero dime ¿cómo es que una señorita tan joven como tú sabe de estas cosas?

\- Es que como yo quiero convertirme en una oficial de la Royal Navy.- con tono solemne.- Es mi deber estar al tanto de todas las noticias que hagan referencia a nuestra Armada.

\- Querido, ¿acaso no recuerdas que esa es la razón por la cual te conté que Margaret y John la trajeron a vivir con ellos?

Antes que Donald replicara que esa información jamás se la comunicó, la niña se le adelantó con gravedad.

\- Papá y mamá insistieron en que podían arreglar las cosas para que yo ingresara a la Real Marina Australiana.- con fuerza y convicción en sus palabras.- Pero yo nací en Inglaterra, es mi deber el que yo sirva en la armada de mi nación.

\- Mira nada más.- destacó Donald sobándose satisfecho su mentón.- Eres una jovencita que tienes las cosas muy claras… eso es justo lo que necesitamos en la Royal Navy.

Contra todo pronóstico. el afamado oficial en receso, cayó completamente rendido a los encantos de la jovencita que le sonreía formalmente con sus claros ojos castaños que parecían casi de agua.

\- Mejor ve por un bolso que abarque todo el fin de semana.- agregó con una gran sonrisa Sarah.- Veo que tú y Donald tienen mucho de que conversar.

Marlene tomó su oscuro cabello y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja aceptó encantada y relajada a la vez de haber caído en gracia con el impertérrito oficial.- _no es tan terrible como Karl lo hace ver_.

Por otro lado Lisa suspiraba aliviada ya era difícil lidiar con la antipatía latente que su padre sentía por Karl, para sumarle a eso a Marlene.

\- No tienes que preocuparte de Marlene, Lizzie. Ella es una máquina de agradar.- le habló Karl suavemente en su oído.

\- Tienes toda la razón Karl… y creo que no es solo a papá a quien ha conquistado.

Y con una seña le muestra a Scott, que aún sonreía de manera torpe a la agraciada figura de Marlene que no dejaba de conversar con el padre de Lisa.

* * *

23 de Noviembre del 2001, Cosmodromo de Plesteck, Rusia.

El doctor Zand estaba intranquilo, revisaba una y mil veces sus apuntes y no encontraba ningún error en ellos. Pero debía de haberlo y uno muy grande, sino cómo explicaría el fracaso constante que sufría su proyecto de _Instrumentalización Humana_.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer que el cerebro sea capaz de soportar la intervención del traspaso de lógica, sin caer en el coma?

Era esa la clave de todos sus problemas. Los "_elementos_" no eran capaces de soportar la saturación y sobre estimulación que conllevaba la transferencia. Cayendo en coma haciendo imposible que en ese estado el cerebro humano fuera capaz de seguir traspasando su lógica al mega procesador.

Se agarró la cabeza con frustración.- _si no logro salir de este embrollo… estos viejos me harán a mí parte de los elementos_.- La única razón por la que los maestros lo rescataron de la persecución que siguió la caída del Muro Berlín en Alemania Oriental, era este famoso proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana.

\- Veo que no descansa doctor Zand.- le habló el mayor de los maestros.- Eso me reconforta tanto… el saber que esta tan comprometido con la causa es un bálsamo que calma mi frustración al verlo fracasar una y otra vez.

\- Señor, no esperaba su visita sino hasta la próxima semana.

El científico se puso de pie con solicitud para saludar a uno de sus mecenas. Cuando por casualidad sus ojos se toparon con la figura alta y bien formada de un soldado en óptima condición. Iba a pedirle que se hiciera a un lado, cuando algo familiar en él le hizo observarlo con detenimiento.

\- ¿Ya no me conoce, Doctor Zand?… apenas estuve unos cuantos años afuera, cómo para que me olvidara tan rápidamente.

El científico aguzó su vista y por más que lo intentaba no podía reconocer al joven que tenía delante de sí. Únicamente cuando éste formó una cruel sonrisa en sus labios pudo descubrir de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Zor?... Mira nada más como has crecido, pero si tu cuerpo ya es el de todo un hombre.

\- Le dije, Lazlo, que este muchacho estaba más que capacitado para soportar la rudeza de Siberia.- le recordó el anciano político.- Ahora parece una afilada espada de acero.

Un involuntario estremecimiento invadió al doctor. Y es que este hombre en verdad tenía una aurea siniestra, cargando de una impronta tan pesada todo lo que dice y hace, que es imposible no caer subyugado a su voluntad. Incluso sus hermanos parecían temerle a esta energía todo poderosa que este hombre poseía, ya que desde que los conocía, Lazlo Zand jamás había siquiera visto que alguno de los otros dos cuestionar sus decisiones.

Claro ejemplo de ello era el títere que colocaron al frente del gobierno, un ex militar de la época de la URSS poseedor de un gran carisma capaz de encantar a la alicaída nación que veía con esperanza a este nuevo líder, sin sospechar que éste era únicamente una caja de resonancia de estos viejos, que además de todo le adosaron, la decorativa figura de un primer ministro cuya única misión era asegurarle en el gobierno la rotación entre él y el ex militar para las alecciones.

\- Doctor Zand, el maestro me indicó que usted tenia ansiedad en mi regreso.- le dijo Zor.- Que me necesita para desarrollar sus proyectos… bueno, aquí me tiene.

El científico tragó saliva, el proyecto no estaba listo para pruebas definitivas. Miró nervioso al político ruso, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Y después de un instante de incómodo silencio, Zand caminó hacia el viejo diciéndole a su oído.- _pero usted sabe que el proyecto ha mostrado puras pruebas fallidas señor.- _Penosamente para Zand y Zor, el viejo hoy no estaba para consideraciones absurdas y con un claro ademán de desprecio se alejó del alemán recorriendo los recovecos del laboratorio.

\- Creo que el día de hoy estas especialmente pesimista Lazlo… Por lo que deberé ser yo, Zor quien te dé las noticias.

\- Le escucho, maestro.

Desde tiempos ancestrales los territorios de nuestra Rusia han sido un bastión inexpugnable para todos aquellos que han osado invadirnos… ya en su tiempo lo intentaron los romanos y fracasaron. Las imparables fuerzas napoleónicas cayeron una a una sobre este suelo… ¡ni el mismo Hitler pudo someternos! Y su invasión terminó transformándose en la caída de su propio imperio.

\- Eso es verdad.- acotó Zor ufanamente.- Nuestro invierno ha sido una barrera infranqueable para el enemigo

\- Eso hasta ahora.

El viejo dijo esto provocando un sobresalto en el muchacho.

\- Los avances de la tecnología militar han transformado a nuestro mundo en un pañuelo donde casi ningún sector es ahora inexpugnable, quedando prácticamente obsoleta nuestra barrera natural.- terció Zand, haciéndose parte en la conversación.- En ese aspecto, tu madre, Zor… fue una visionaria… antes que cualquier otro siquiera se planteara esta pregunta, ella se avocó en darle un respuesta.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa solución?

\- La clave se denomina Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana.- le apuntó el maestro clavando sus inexpresivos ojos en él.- Y tú eres la piedra angular de todo esto.

Un flaco instinto de supervivencia hizo poner en guardia todos los músculos del muchacho. Su adiestramiento en los Spenatz GRU hicieron que se agudizaran al máximo sus sentidos incluido el de la percepción, y éste le ordenaba salir arrancando de ahí a como diera lugar.

\- Cuando tu madre concibió este proyecto, la ciencia de la computación estaba muy en pañales, por lo que le fue casi imposible llevarla a la práctica transformándose sólo en una gran teoría.

\- ¿Ó sea todo esto se sintetiza en un tema de súper computadoras?

Preguntó con desconfianza Zor.

\- Vas a ofender a Lazlo si reduces el proyecto de su vida a un término tan vacuo como computadora.

El científico chasqueo sus labios con molestia. No eran las expresiones del muchacho que lo ponían así, sino el tono peyorativo que el viejo siempre utilizaba con él. Pero no era este el momento de expresar sus reparos en el trato. Tenía entre sus manos algo más grande que resolver.

\- Déjame explicarte, Zor… el Proyecto De Instrumentalización Humana consiste en la construcción de un muro de defensa virtual hecho a base de mega procesadores interconectados entre sí, regidos por un SO de personalidad implantada, mediante un proceso de decodificación que nos ha tomado décadas desarrollar.

La cara del muchacho reflejó de inmediato que no había entendido mucho lo que el científico trató de explicarle, por lo que Lazlo suspirando contrariado decidió explicarlo nuevamente pero esta vez ocupando un lenguaje más coloquial.

\- Es un complejo de tres supercomputadoras interconectadas que se transformaran en el centro nervioso que gobernará la mayoría del quehacer defensivo y ofensivo por medio de un triple criterio de personalidad implantada.

\- Pero qué objeto tendría el crear algo así…en la práctica ¿cuál es su utilidad?

Preguntó ocultando el pavor que sentía al presagiar la respuesta que estos dos hombres estaban ansiosos en poder darles.

\- Es un sistema de defensa perfecto que se adapta al enemigo dependiendo de las características que este posea.- le respondió el político.- Con una lógica innegable que le da su personalidad implantada y con una rapidez y certeza que le da el poderoso procesador capaz de analizar más de mil millones de variables sólo en unos nano segundos.- adoptando una postura solemne.- Este es nuestro nuevo Invierno Ruso.

\- La hemos bautizado Robotech y la aplicación de sus principios Robotecnología, ya que una vez instalada la matriz, podremos replicar este sistema en aviones tanques y cualquier maquinaria de guerra.

\- ¿Robotech?... Vaya esto me suena más a un capítulo del Festival de los Robots.- le dijo con ironía.- Díganme ¿esta súper computadora se transforma también?

Tanto el viejo como el científico esbozaron lastimosas sonrisas… como presagiando el futuro que le deparaba al muchacho. Ya había llegado el momento de darle el golpe.

\- En honor a la verdad tan equivocado no estás en ese aspecto ya que muchos principios de la autodeterminación de los sistemas de la robótica están aplicados en este procesador.- dijo Zand decidiéndose a ser él quien le diera la notica a Zor.- El sistema Robotech es muy similar al humano, no sólo en el sentido que reproduce los dilemas que usualmente se plantea un hombre, sino porque su propio SO utiliza el principio de trasferencia de personalidad… es decir el patrón lógico de una persona es trasplantado a una computadora convirtiendo a este sistema en un objeto orgánico capaz de pensar por sí mismo.

\- Y de dónde sacarán la personalidad que usara Robotech.

Los labios de Zor estaban secos y su frente se perló con diminutas gotas de sudor. Hizo esta pregunta por mera formalidad o quizás por un inconfesable sentimiento de auto conservación que lo dejara al margen de este kafkiano experimento.

\- Aquí esta la razón de tu vida Zor.- le dijo como una sentencia el viejo maestro dejando que sus manos se hundieran en los firmes hombros del joven.- Tantos años entrenando tu mente, tenía este maravilloso propósito. Desarrollamos al máximo tu lógica y criterio haciendo trabajar partes de tu cerebro que la mayoría de los humanos se muere sin siquiera saber que existen, gracias a ti, Robotech será la esperanza de que tu pueblo se mantenga por siempre libre y digno, jamás rindiéndole pleitesía a ningún invasor.

El rostro del viejo estaba eufórico, casi excitado mientras le hablaba sobre el propósito que ellos le habían fraguado desde su infancia. Súbitamente en la mente de Zor cobraron vigencia y fuerza las palabras de la Regis_.- no seas su títere_.- Para su desgracia entendía con muchos años de retraso el mensaje que esa inteligente muchacha le quiso transmitir y que él por su natural desprecio a esa raza sólo se limitó a oír sin dedicarle ni un minuto de razonamiento.- _ahora ya mi suerte está echada.-_ Y con una arrogancia y valentía que le hacía honor a sus antepasados cosacos enfrentó con toda dignidad al científico.

\- Dígame, doctor, y sin ningún eufemismo… ¿sobreviviré a este traspaso? O seré un vulgar conejillo de indias.

\- No lo sé en verdad... por respeto a tu madre espero que sus apuntes tengan razón y puedas sobrevivir.

Aunque su rostro se mantuvo incólume, Zor estaba destruido por dentro, no le temía a la muerte, después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir, sabía que ésta da igual si llega antes o después. Es que no era de esa forma como esperaba terminar su vida. Pensó que su futuro le depararía un destino más rimbombante que hiciera gala al duro entrenamiento que se ha sometido.- _debí quedarme hundido en el hielo allá en Siberia._

* * *

Hola a todos:

Como siempre, si estas leyendo estas líneas es por que te diste el tiempo y el trabajo de de leer esta historia… y solo por eso muuuuchas gracias.

Bueno creo que este episodio trae muchas cosas… hay un salto importante en el tiempo donde ya mas de un personaje dejo definitivamente atrás su niñez. Y se suman nuevos elementos y personajes a la trama…. ¿dejaran de aparecer personajes en cada capitulo? Pues no… hasta que utilice a todos los personajes de la saga de robotech… jijijijiji.

Marlene es el gran personaje de este capitulo, ella hace que el personaje de Scott cobre brillo y relevancia. Karl y lisa por su parte comenzaran ese peligroso camino juntos… ufffff

En relación a lo de zor y el proyecto d instrumentalización humana sino lo entendieron resulvo dudas por interno jijijijiji.

Por ultimo he visto que tengo muchos lectores de Noruega me gustaría tener contacto con ustedes.

Fer esta historia es gracias a ti y a tu paciencia perdona los arrebatos y mis niñerías. Tu me mantienes fiel a la historia. Monica eres increíble… eres la santa guardiana de Lisa y de Scott me mantienes firme sin deformar a estos bellos personajes…. Gracias.

PD. Visiten janditapreciosa en wordpress para ver imágenes e ilustraciones de Amares de Guerra.

Glosario

May Fay: barrio exclusivo de Londres donde se alojan los más prestigiosos atelieres del país.

Westfield Stratford City: centro comercial de los más populares de Londres.

Fish and ships: plato típico ingles… pescado y papas fritas.

Colegio Cheltenman: internado de los cinco mas exclusivos del Reino Unido, el más tradicional entre las familias que pertenecen a las fuerzas castrenses.


	10. El Cruce

**DISCLAIMER: NADA NADA NADA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA ME PERTENECE... TODO TODO TODO TODO Y ES HARMONY GOLD Y SUS EMPRESAS ASOCIADAS... YO SOLO SOY UNA VIEJA TRATANDO DE HOMENAJEAR A MIS HEROES DE INFANCIAS. AMEN.**

* * *

Libro Primero: Karl.

Capítulo Nueve:

El Cruce.

_Y me veo en el cruce, _

_Hacia un mundo que me espera._

_Entre caricias y hechizos, _

_Me empieza a seducir… tentándome a partir._

_Soraya_

* * *

24 de Noviembre 2001, Shamreck Quay Marina Office, Southampton.

Parada sobre el embarcadero, Marlene miraba extasiada el _Salona 33_, un atrevido crucero regata propiedad de la familia Hayes, el cual desde hace años, Scott y Karl junto a los demás chicos usaban en los circuitos de competición.- _y ahora yo también formaré parte de equipo_.

Su emoción era tan grande que únicamente tenía ojos para esta belleza de embarcación que en sus sofisticadas líneas sentía que finalmente conseguiría convertirse en una persona de mar. Por esta misma razón pasó casi desapercibido para sus sentidos, el majestuoso Capitán Habag, la otra embarcación orgullo de Donald Hayes, que ha servido de nave de instrucción para todos los niños que han habitado SeaMirror. Desde las entrañas de éste emergió la figura de Lisa cargando consigo una pesada caja llena de papeles.

\- No recordaba que fueran tantos informes los que tenía esta caja, Marlene.- le habló Lisa cuando llegó a su lado.- Pero creo que no falta nada… aquí están las copias de todas las bitácoras, reparaciones y mantenciones que le hemos practicado al Salona.

\- ¿No me digas que has sido tú la que ha llevado todas estas anotaciones?- le preguntó luego de ojearlos.

\- Ehhh sí, te pido disculpas si las primeras anotaciones no son muy claras es que partí haciéndolas cuando muy pequeña… y nadie me ayudó porque a papá le gusta que aprenda la cosas por mí misma.

\- Estas anotaciones están buenísimas… tendré mucho que estudiar.- le respondió en una sonrisa.- Pero tengo una gran duda… he mirado con detenimiento este velero y me llama la atención que no tenga nombre… dicen que no bautizar un barco da mala suerte.

El rostro de Lisa se sonrojó ante las palabras de Marlene que no entendió mucho su reacción.

\- Sí tiene nombre… lo que sucede es que…- guardó un instante silencio, le avergonzaba el tener que explicar la situación del nombre del velero.- Cuando papá lo compró este ya traía un nombre… se llama Queen Elizabeth.- Lisa miró hacia el suelo y habló en un tono susurrante.- Yo me llamo Elizabeth… nunca me ha agradado mi nombre... en esos años yo era una niña bastante caprichosa y dije que no me subiría a un velero con un nombre tan horrible… Karl sin importarle los regaños iracundos de mi padre, pintó la parte donde iba el nombre borrándolo… y desde ahí los chicos y yo lo llamamos _Salona_… me da pudor reconocer que en ocasiones podía transformarme en un verdadero fastidio.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en la pálida faz de la chica. Definitivamente su primo tenía razón, a pesar de las apariencias Lisa tenía un encanto muy especial y sutil que se colaba ligeramente casi sin que uno pudiese percatarse. Además era una chica muy dulce, claro ejemplo de ello era que hubiese accedido sin protestar a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para traerla al embarcadero y que se familiarizara con el velero antes de su primera salida de entrenamiento.- _no te dejes guiar por la primera impresión.-_ Le había advertido Karl y menos mal le había hecho caso, de lo contrario jamás hubiese descubierto que detrás de esa mirada dura y determinante había una chica con un corazón muy cálido y acogedor.

\- Tu mamá… ¿por qué no se quedó con nosotras…?

\- Le da miedo… cuando salimos con papá no tiene problemas en acompañarnos incluso ha salido más de una vez con nosotros… pero cuando estamos solos… sufre demasiado pensando en las más terribles tragedias que pueden caer sobre nosotros por lo que prefiere mejor retirarse…

\- No te creo.- con una sonrisa incrédula.- ¡Mamá es exactamente igual!… Jamás quiso verme competir.

\- Debe ser cosa de madres, ¿no crees?

Le respondió girando su vista al mar. Algo en su pecho se oprimió, el viento estaba muy extraño el día de hoy. Sabía que por la tarde estaba anunciada una tormenta, por lo que contaban con unas cuantas horas para navegar tranquilamente. Pero su instinto le decía que debían quedarse en tierra_.- las olas traen mucho olor a sal._\- Pero la decisión no corría por ella, Scott era el capitán y había dicho que debían navegar en aguas difíciles, sino jamás estarían en condiciones de ganarles a los equipos profesionales. La niña agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar sus preocupaciones.

\- Es tan emocionante ver que nuestro equipo está completo… al fin tendremos un Proel de verdad.

\- Yo también estoy muy emocionada… Karl me dijo que han sido tú y Scott los que se han divido en esa labor.

\- Así es… únicamente hemos tenido galletas en esa posición.- asumió Lisa con un poco de modestia al mostrar su amateurismo.- Pero ahora no podemos dar ventajas, sino no llegaremos a los Juegos Olímpicos Juveniles.

\- No te preocupes, he llegado justo a tiempo…

Le respondió Marlene con un divertido tono de ufanidad

\- Es verdad… eres una verdadera bendición.

Esta atroz franqueza hizo ruborizar a la muchacha que no esperaba una respuesta tan directa de parte de Lisa. Y antes de empezar a sentirse como una idiota decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Qué impresionante es la galería de honor… cuando anoche me la mostró tu padre no podía creer que todas esas personas pertenecieran a tu familia ¿debes de sentirte orgullosa?

\- Una vida entregada al servicio es digna de todo orgullo.-le respondió en forma solemne.

La chica quedó mirando a Lisa con cierta envidia, todo aquello que ella deseaba conseguir en la vida estaba resumido en esa simple frase que le acababa de decir la muchacha de los intensos ojos verdes. ¿Cómo era posible que con semejante carga familiar ella no sintiera el llamado del deber? Si se veía que con sus doce años ya era un experimentado marinero y que al igual que ella no renegaba de la llamada del mar. A pesar de ser mujeres metidas en un mundo dominantemente masculino.

\- Por tu respuesta puedo colegir que quizás te incomoda el tema de tu familia… ¿es mucha responsabilidad?

\- ¡Oh… no me incomoda para nada!- se apresuró en contestarle.- Al contrario me hace sentir orgullosa… es que papá nos repite siempre que lo importante no son las proezas sino la fidelidad al deber… ese es el verdadero orgullo que sentimos como familia… ¿me entiendes?

\- Por eso el lema del escudo reza: "Deber y Sacrificio".

Les puntualizó Scott, que apareció por detrás de Marlene. Ésta al percatarse de su presencia se giró solícita hacia él, comprobando que el resto de los varones venían acompañándolo. Una involuntaria carcajada sale de su boca al ver el rostro lleno de modorra que cargaba Ben.- _cómo se nota que él no es un Hayes.- _Pero al parecer eso es lo que más apreciaban Scott y Lisa de este muchacho, profesándole una abierta predilección, sobre todo esta última.

\- ¿Chicas era necesario levantarse tan temprano? El océano no se iba a mover a ningún lado.- protestó Ben entre bostezos.- Scott ni siquiera me permitió desayunar.

\- No rezongues tanto Ben, que no contamos con muchas horas antes de que el clima se deteriore aún mas.- le regañó Scott y girándose hacia Marlene.- Espero que Lisa te haya instruido con lo básico… porque saldremos de inmediato ¿te sientes preparada?

\- Por supuesto.- con cierta coquetería.- ¿Y tú?

El joven carraspeó complicado y se dio la media vuelta ágilmente, para que la muchacha no viera el rubor que teñían sus mejillas.

\- Pero muchachos ¿dónde está esa vela? Debemos desplegarla de inmediato si queremos salir esta mañana.- vociferó Scott a todo pulmón alejándose rápidamente de Marlene.

En la siguiente media hora los muchachos se ocuparon de atender con eficiencia cada una de sus labores, tales como alistar los aparejos de la embarcación o revisar la funcionalidad de los equipos. Scott por su parte como capitán le correspondía todo el papeleo burocrático que se debía llenar en la Oficina de Marina. Apenas tuvo evacuado este trámite el joven estudiante reunió a su tripulación para discutir con ellos la táctica de navegación que emplearían.

\- … entonces para eso necesito que tú Karl junto a Ben icen la vela cuchillo en la proa.- mirando a su prima.- ¿Qué opinas Lisa? ¿el clima amerita que naveguemos con rizos?

La muchacha se llevó uno de uno de sus dedos a los labios, pensando concienzudamente que respuesta le daría a Scott.

\- Esa está difícil, la presión atmosférica se mantiene estable, pero la velocidad de barlovento sigue aumentando de manera constante mmmmmmm… creo que por seguridad sería mejor recogerlos, Scott.

El mayor del grupo asintió serio y dio por terminada la reunión ordenándole al grupo que se alistaran en sus puestos para el zarpe. Marlene por su lado se sentía excitadísima y antes que cualquiera tomó su lugar como proel del Salona ajustando de inmediato la envergadura del Génova. De reojo observaba a Karl y Ben cómo desplegaban las velas.- _son unos magníficos escoteros._\- Se dijo sintiéndose cada vez mas emocionada.

\- Estoy segura que nos coordinaremos de maravilla, Marlene.- le habló Lisa con una lenta sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que le entregaba su chaleco salvavidas y guantes.- Lo único que lamento es que el clima únicamente nos permitirá estar unas horas dando vueltas por la bahía.

\- No te preocupes, este no mas será la primera de muchas salidas al mar.- sonriéndole también.- Sabes, tengo curiosidad en ver cómo trabajas… eres el piano más joven que he conocido.

Lisa iba a corregirle mas no alcanzó a hacerlo, ya que tuvo que salir a apoyar a Karl que apenas se sostenía luego de un desmedido jalón que le diera Ben a la vela de proa embolsando peligrosamente una fuerte ráfaga de viento.- _Lisa tiene razón, el mar está bastante picado_.- Coligió Marlene mirando por sobre sus hombros las oscuras aguas del mar de Southampton, tan distintas a las esmeraldinas tonalidades que tomaba el océano allá en Sídney.

\- Bueno muchachos, es hora de Zarpar.

Les mandó Scott y como verdaderos profesionales el quinteto de adolescentes se arrimó a sus funciones, haciendo que la salida de la bahía del Salona fuera limpia y expedita. Cuando ya estuvieron en aguas abiertas la chica de ojos castaños se dio un respiro para observar a Scott con una poca disimulada expresión de admiración. Desde que su primo comenzó a platicarle sobre él, se despertaron en ella unas ganas locas en querer conocerlo. En más de una ocasión pensó, eso sí que las tan altas expectativas se la comerían, pero hasta el momento el muchacho sobrepasaba con creces la imagen que se había construido de él.

\- ¡OLA!

Gritó de súbito Marlene, cuando notó cómo el Salona se trepaba en una gran ola que los embestía de lado. Y mientras todos tomaban reguardo ante la advertencia, Ben por el contrario estiró lo más que pudo su cabeza y con total desenfado estrelló su cabeza contra la pared de agua, dejando que el salado líquido bañara su rostro y escurriera espumoso por su cuello.

\- ¿Me creerías que cuando lo conocimos ni siquiera sabía nadar?- le dijo Scott a Marlene sin despegar su vista del frente.- Y al mar simplemente le tenía horror.

Este comentario lo hizo sin descuidar su posición de timonel dando constantemente instrucciones a cada uno de los chicos.- _es un líder innato_.- Concluyó en silencio la prima de Karl mientras sus expertas manos preparaban las drizas del SPI para Lisa. En ese momento se percató que la jovencita tenía una extraña expresión en sus verdes ojos.

-¿Todo bien, Lisa?

\- Hay mala mar… el oleaje es muy fuerte.- dirigiéndose a Scott.- Creo que mejor deberíamos regresar antes de adentrarnos más.

\- Comunícate con la guardia.- le respondió Scott, justo cuando una ola particularmente violenta los golpeó por el lado.- Dale nuestras coordenadas y pide instrucciones.

En el mismo momento en que el muchacho dejó de hablar, una pesada lluvia comenzó a caer.- _esto no está nada bien, el mal clima debía llegar a las ultimas horas de la tarde._\- Scott apretó fuertemente sus mandíbulas, no había tiempo que perder, debían llegar lo antes posible al embarcadero, si no fondeaban en los próximos minutos, todo para ellos se iría cuesta arriba.

\- Karl, Ben… estén listos a cazar las velas… a mi orden brazas a ceñir.

Y luego de acomodar la embarcación dio la orden, pero el viento estaba demasiado revuelto el viraje no logró ser lo suficientemente rápido siendo un tanto brusco para el Salona, haciendo que la vela de este se abombara quedando a merced de las olas que los golpeaban con tal fuerza, que si no es gracias a la pericia de Scott lo más probable es que hubiesen terminado con su velero boca arriba.

\- ¡Aseguren la vela de proa!- gritó Scott a la vez que la lluvia se intensificaba minuto a minuto.- Ben… Karl… afirmen sus posiciones no quiero tener hombres al agua.- berreando por sobre su hombro.- Lisa… Marlene ¿se encuentran ustedes bien?

Ambas chicas contestaron afirmativamente con entereza, no se amilanaron ante el cambio tan brusco del clima, que de la nada los enfrentó a esta tormenta. Pero a pesar que todo el grupo se mantenía férreo en sus convicciones, las malas notician recién estaban comenzando.

\- Scott, la radio no funciona.- le gritó Lisa.- No tenemos ninguna señal… el equipo está muerto.

\- ¡Bloody Hell! Necesitamos fondear sea como sea.- vociferó el mayor de los Hayes.- Vamos muchachos, este es el momento de demostrar de que estamos hechos, hagamos sentir orgulloso a tío Donald y tapémosle la boca a todos esos adultos que dicen que no somos capaces de navegar.

\- ¡Síii…!

Le respondió con fuerza Ben, que era muy susceptible a estas arengas. Pero éste no sabía que el joven capitán uso esta retórica para infundirles valor y seguridad, la cual él estaba muy lejos de sentir, sabía que si se mantenían atascados en ese nudo de vientos no resistirían mucho más.

\- Scott, la presión sobre el mástil es demasiada.- le gritó Karl de modo apremiante.- No vamos a conseguirlo.

Era verdad, unos angustiantes y poco saludables crujidos provenientes del mástil ya habían advertido a Scott que la cosa estaba llegando a un punto crítico.- _soy el capitán… de mis decisiones dependen las vidas de ellos._\- Pero a estas alturas y en estas circunstancias ¿qué es lo que podría hacer?

\- Lo debemos intentar una vez más.- con una mueca que destilaba seguridad.- Y si esto no les gusta chicos, les advierto que la opción que nos queda es aún peor.

Y una vez más los muchachos intentaron hacer frente a las olas y al viento. Pero no por nada el mar de Southampton era uno de los más respetados por los navegantes ingleses. Y aunque esta vez los jóvenes dieron lo máximo de sí, era esta una lucha de David contra Goliat, por más ganas que le pusieran, el fiero mar no les dio chance. Y contra todos sus deseos Scott tuvo que ceder… era eso o perder a toda la tripulación en plena tormenta.

\- Karl, Ben… suelten los rizos de proa.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- saltó Karl indignado.- Si hacemos eso… el viento nos embolsará mandándonos mar a dentro.

\- Por supuesto y de esa manera escaparemos de la tormenta. –le replicó Scott haciendo fuerza con el timón.- Esta tormenta es producto del cambio de presión… en unas cuantas millas estaremos libres de ella.

Karl no estaba convencido, irse mar a dentro sin la certeza que el clima estuviera mejor era algo sumamente riesgoso, sobre todo ahora que se encontraban sin comunicación en el equipo de radio.

\- ¡Cuidado… mástil de proa!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Lisa, al percatarse como los aparejos de este se desprendían cayendo pesadamente sobre la cubierta. Por fortuna ninguno de ellos salió herido… pero lamentablemente el Salona no podía decir lo mismo.

\- Ya no hay tiempo para discutir más, con el mástil de proa en estas condiciones no podemos hacerle frente a la tormenta.- apuntó Lisa urgiéndolos a que tomaran una decisión.

\- Sin contar que esos aparejos llegaron hasta el fondo… espero que no nos estemos haciendo agua.- acotó Marlene con un tris de angustia en su voz.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante la precisión hecha por la muchacha. De ser ciertas sus suposiciones ya no les quedaba de otra… debían ir mar adentro. Si iban a naufragar, en una tormenta no tenían ninguna oportunidad… mar adentro, sin tormenta, tendrían al menos unas cuantas horas.

\- Suelten los rizos.- ordenó Scott.- Cuando la tormenta amaine buscaremos la costa hasta dar con el embarcadero.- girándose hacia Lisa.- Toma las cotas de la más alta marea, si se caen los instrumentos no me quiero quedar a ciegas.

\- Los he tomado desde el zarpe… no te preocupes yo también quiero volver a casa.

Le respondió la muchacha con toda calma, Scott se dio el tiempo para sonreír orgulloso, Lisa se había convertido en una tripulante digna de confianza.- _quizás debería relevar a Karl en su puesto de primer oficial.-_ Pensó con un dejo de malicia, justo antes que una ola diera en pleno corazón de la quilla haciendo que el Salona casi se volteara de campana. Únicamente por la rápida respuesta de los escoteros que ajustaron las velas al viento pudieron mantenerse boca arriba.

\- Hombre al agua.- gritó a todo pulmón Ben.- ¡Hombre al agua!

Scott se dio la vuelta con violencia a su costado para comprobar quién y dónde había caído.

\- Santo cielo… ¡Marlene!

* * *

24 de Noviembre del 2001, Annapolis, Maryland.

Su desvencijado discman volvía nuevamente a tocar todos los temas desde el inicio. Pero Claudia decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy, debía darle algo de descanso a su aparato si lo que deseaba era escuchar música a la vuelta del viaje. Guardando sus audífonos vio por la ventana del autobús que finalmente habían llegado a la famosa Academia de la US. Navy a la cual mucho de sus compañeros querían ingresar.

\- Se ve un lugar en verdad imponente.- dijo en voz baja mientras descendía del transporte junto a los demás chicos.- Y muy agradable.

La muchacha de morena tez, venía junto a su curso del Instituto Carson a una visita guiada por las dependencias de Annanapolis, ya que en razón del convenio que poseía su casa de estudio con la armada, muchos jóvenes del instituto optaban por cursar su último año en estas dependencias para continuar de inmediato con la carrera de oficial de marina.

\- Todos tomen sus posiciones en la fila, ahora nos dirigiremos al patio principal donde nos esperan para darnos la bienvenida.

Y con una marcialidad digna de los cadetes de esta Academia, los alumnos del instituto se formaron en una perfecta columna que se desplazó cruzando todo el ancho patio de la entrada. Claudia estaba tan concentrada en la bonita arquitectura del lugar que no se percató de que un grupo de cadetes estaban haciendo un gran alboroto de silbidos y cumplidos que lanzaban a cada integrante femenino del grupo que desfilaba frente a ellos.

\- Pelmazos.

Cuando fue el turno de Claudia de recibir la horda de piropos y agasajos, ella ya tenía preparada una especial respuesta para ese grupo cargado de descontrolada testosterona. Pero la presencia de unos luminosos ojos azules acompañados de una torcida sonrisa la desarmó por completo.

\- Bienvenida señorita.

Claudia era una joven con bastante temple y no se dejaba impresionar con facilidad. Pero esa mirada… esa voz profunda del hombre que tenía enfrente le había impactado. Quizás influyó esa postura media desfachatada simulando que se cuadraba frente a ella rindiéndole honores o tal vez esa actitud arrogante que se desprendía de esa mirada azul que se perdía entre los mechones rubios de su cabello. Para ser sinceros ella no se detuvo a analizar qué es lo que la dejó así, de lo único que tenía certeza era del rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando este le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse de ella.

\- Es un placer recibir a otra generación de destacados alumnos del Instituto Carson.

Les habló un acartonado oficial que se notaba en sus modos que se sabía de memoria el discurso que debía darles a los jóvenes estudiantes. Por su parte la chica de ojos color miel miraba de soslayo al cadete que la había abordado unos minutos atrás y que ahora se encontraba parado a la izquierda del oficial.- _es un completo descarado.-_ Pensó frunciendo duramente sus labios, porque ahora ya repuesta de la impresión, una peligrosa ofuscación iba colmando su cabeza ¿Qué clase de degenerados están aceptando en la Academia Naval que se ponen a lisonjear con niñas que apenas cumplen 16 años de edad?

\- … lo cadetes Archer y Fokker que se encuentran a mis costados serán sus guías por las distintas dependencias e instalaciones de nuestra escuela matriz.- sonriendo condescendiente.- No duden en consultarles cualquier cosa... ellos están capacitados de responderles, a pesar de su juventud son nuestros mejores prospectos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se asestaron fieros sobre el aludido cadete.- _así que te llamas Roy Fokker_.- Susurró ella quedamente casi sin mover sus labios. Sin dejar de observarlo se percató que si se le comparaba con el otro cadete, este tal Fokker no era tan joven. En honor a la verdad él se veía todo un hombre comparándolo con Archer, que parecía un espigado adolescente más cercano a ella en cuanto a sus años.

\- …Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos.- seguía diciendo el oficial.- Uno a cargo del cadete Archer…

El rubio aspirante a oficial volvió a mirarla y una secreta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Claudia sintió como su corazón saltaba ante este insignificante gesto. Y dando vuelta bruscamente su rostro se reprendió a sí misma, estaba actuando como una boba.

\- Señorita tendría la amabilidad de acompañarme.- le invitó Roy apareciendo inesperadamente delante de ella.- La excursión por la academia está por comenzar.

La sonrisa de su rostro era tan arrogante que Claudia sintió como todos sus nervios hervían de furia y girando su cuerpo en un claro gesto de indiferencia le dio la espalda al osado y atrevido joven que tenía delante.

\- Prefiero ir en el grupo del cadete Archer si no le molesta.

\- Pero cómo te voy a creer que prefieras irte con él.- sonriendo maliciosamente.- No está bien que yo lo diga, pero él es un tipo frío y aburrido… en cambio yo puedo hacer de esta una experiencia inolvidable.

Ahora sí Claudia había llegado a su límite, ¿qué se creía este tipo hablándole a ella en ese tono tan lascivo que la avergonzaba ante el resto de sus compañeros que ya la miraban con sorna?

\- No sé qué es lo que usted piensa, pero a nadie le permito que me trate en ese tono.- cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su cintura.- Y menos a alguien que no conozco y que menos aún me conoce.

\- Pero si yo te conozco.

Le respondió el muchacho, dejando totalmente descolocada a Claudia.

\- Pues si te conozco… tú eres Claudia Grant.- sonriéndole satisfecho al ver la conmoción que en ella provocó.- Más conocida como la gacela negra… muy sugerente tu nombre artístico.

\- ¿De dónde me conoces?

\- Pues si eres toda una celebridad… hace poco rompiste el record juvenil en doscientos metros planos y eres la gran esperanza de medallas para nuestro país en las próximas olimpiadas juveniles… tu fotografía sale siempre en los periódicos, pero debo decir que en persona te ves como todo un primor.

La morena no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ¿él la conocía? Pues al parecer sabía perfectamente quién era. Un pudor infantil comenzó a carcomerla, por alguna razón le molestaba que él supiera que era una atleta… por lo que ni siquiera reparó en que Roy la había llamado primor y que seguía mirándola de esa forma lasciva que a ella le molestaba. En su mente sólo cabía la idea de que él la conocía.

\- Y entonces qué dices, ahora que ya nos conocemos ¿me dejarás que te muestre las maravillas de Annanapolis?

\- Ya le dije que prefería hacer este recorrido con el grupo de Archer.

Roy se limitó a levantar sus hombros en gesto indiferente, como si su respuesta en verdad no le importase tanto.

\- Lástima… supongo que no siempre se gana.

Y dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones se alejó de la muchacha quien quedó sorprendida que este tipo se alejara así sin más, sin insistirle para que lo acompañase.- _qué sujeto más extraño_.- Y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el grupo del otro cadete, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Y para sorpresa de sí misma se dio cuenta de que se sentía ofendida. Quién lo hubiese creído, ella tan controlada y mesurada, por culpa de ese arrogante ahora su mente estaba llena de sensaciones e imágenes que dieron vida al monótono quehacer de sus pensamientos. Haciendo que Claudia quedase intrigada y con ganas de averiguar quién era ese dichoso Roy Fokker.

* * *

24 de Noviembre del 2001, Mar de Southampton.

Lentamente los rayos del sol se iban extinguiendo en el fondo del mar dejando tras sí un anaranjado recuerdo en el espeso cielo nocturno cargado de estrellas. La tormenta se había terminado o más bien luego de mucho esfuerzo ellos lograron dejarla atrás. Pero a un costo bastante alto, eso lo sabía perfectamente Marlene que con sus dedos temblorosos aún no conseguía que su cuerpo entrara en calor, eso a pesar de la gruesa manta que la cubría.

A su lado y en silencio permanecía Scott, quien también debía de estar con los huesos entumecidos, ya que sin siquiera pensarlo a penas la vio caer al mar, saltó a su rescate, ignorando por completo los peligros que corría. De sólo recordar cómo esas aguas la envolvieron tal como si se tratase de un pesado manto, hizo que el cuerpo de la muchacha se volviera a estremecer. La mente de Marlene de manera porfiada se empeñaba en comparar las aguas de Southampton con las de Sídney que de tan tibias se sentían como una caricia comparadas con estas.- _al menos aquí estaré segura de los tiburones_.- Se dijo para sí tratando de darse ánimo.

\- Toma Marlene, esto te hará sentir mejor.

Era un tazón de café bien cargado que Lisa le entregó a la muchacha, que apenas sintió el aroma vio como todo su cuerpo revivía ante la visión de la tierra prometida. Y mientras bebía se daba cuenta como poco a poco sus músculos comenzaban a destrabarse, el calor iba surtiendo efecto en ella y todo eso gracias a los cuidados de la prima de Scott, que ahora le acomodaba otra frazada en su cuerpo.

\- No gastes energía calentando tus brazos, mejor posa tus manos sobre tu pecho, manteniendo esa zona caliente veras que te sentirás mucho mejor.

La muchacha agradeció con sinceridad todas las atenciones que Lisa había tenido para con ella. Pero miró bastante preocupada a Scott que se mantenía erguido al lado de ella con su rostro inexpresivo y sin más cobija que su chaleco salvavidas.

\- Scott, ¿tú no quieres una frazada?- le sugirió Marlene.- Tú también estas mojado.

\- No quieras ofender a Scott.- le respondió Lisa en una gentil sonrisa.- Él es un chico rudo, este frío no es para más que un agradable día de primavera para él.

Scott le dio un seco gruñido a su prima, que al ver su reacción morigeró un tanto su tono pero no borró un ápice de su sonrisa. Le parecía tan insólito ver a Lisa tan distendida en medio de la debacle en que se encontraban, por lo general en una situación similar su genio tendía a explotar. Al parecer los años habían terminado por templar su carácter.- _no… no es eso_.- Se dijo para sí, sin dejar de estudiarla. Cuando Lisa se encontraba en alta mar dejaba atrás ese errático comportamiento que de pronto mostraba en tierra.- _aquí siempre se le veía más feliz, animada y segura de sí misma_.- Sin lugar a dudas este es el lugar que ella debe ocupar, no importa lo que diga tía Sarah, sí tan solo pudiera mantenerse igual en el cotidiano de sus días estaba seguro que a su prima le iría mejor en la vida.

\- Scott.- le habló Lisa adoptando un tono más marcial.- con Karl y Ben estamos despejando los escombros, por suerte no hay ningún daño de gravedad. He seguido intentando establecer comunicación con la Marina pero no hemos tenido éxito.- tratando de sonar más animada.- En unos minutos más los llamaré para que desciendan a la cabina…ambos necesitan descansar.

\- Yo no bajaré alguien debe quedarse haciendo la guardia.- puntualizó Scott.

\- De eso no te preocupes, Karl y yo haremos la primera ronda… si mis cálculos son correctos debemos estar en la ruta de los transfer por lo que es cosa de tiempo que nos topemos con alguna embarcación.- como viera que Scott iba a protestar.- Si no eres capaz de quedarte tranquilo puedes ayudar a Ben que seguirá intentando comunicarse por la radio quizás ellos si puedan oírnos.

-Veo que tienes todo organizado… hasta sus protestas.

Le destacó con una sonrisa de admiración Marlene, que estaba impresionada de cómo esa jovencita con toda propiedad organizó el caos que quedó en el Salona después de la tormenta. Lisa por su parte se sintió incómoda ante las palabras de la muchacha por lo que se apresuró en corregirla.

\- Te equivocas, es Karl el primer oficial… yo sólo he ayudado.

\- No seas modesta Lisa, ya hemos hablado de eso antes.- le interrumpió Scott.- Y está bien haremos las cosas tal cual como ustedes la tienen organizado.

Lisa agradeció las palabras de su primo y se dispuso a salir rumbo a la cabina. Pero un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos verdes y con una pose de fingida preocupación, mientras se alejaba de ellos le comentó:

\- Te necesitamos con todas tus fuerzas… si llegamos a mañana sin contactos deberemos usar tu ingenio, así que podrías ir desempolvando tus recuerdos de Mc Gyver.

Las risotadas de Karl y sobre todo las de Ben llegaron a los oídos de Marlene que mirando interrogante a los chicos, vio como estos se escondían tras la cabina. Se giró hacia Scott y notó que el rostro de este estaba ardiendo.

\- ¿Mc Gyver?

\- No hagas caso… son sólo tonterías.- masculló entre dientes.- Tropa de impertinentes.

La muchacha se sonrió divertida, pero decidió que era mejor dejar el tema hasta aquí, ya podría más adelante averiguar qué era eso de Mc Gyver.

\- Vaya, Lisa es increíble, tiene todo organizado… aún me cuesta creer que tenga apenas doce años.- le dijo ella para sacarlo del tema. Y bebiendo un sorbo de su café.- Aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

\- Desde pequeña Lisa ha mostrado tener grandes habilidades.- le respondió el muchacho con sus ojos clavados en lo profundo del mar.- Su desempeño como piano en el equipo es extraordinario, siempre me pregunto de dónde saca la fuerza si su cuerpo es tan delgado.

\- Tú también eres sorprendente Scott.

La afirmación tomó de sorpresa al adolescente que se atragantó con su propia respiración. Teniendo que voltearse hacia el ángulo contrario para poder aclarar su garganta. Luego de eso Marlene pudo notar que una clara decepción había en sus ojos y tomando asiento al lado de la muchacha tiró lejos unos cascajos.

\- Qué dices… ¿encuentras sorprendente que los tenga a todos ustedes aquí varados en medio de la nada… esperando nada?

\- Ustedes los Hayes son tan dramáticos.- le dijo entre suaves risas.- Claro que eres un chico sorprendente, gracias a tu gran habilidad lograste sacarnos de esa tormenta… y… cuando yo por mi descuido caí al mar, no dudaste en saltar a rescatarme.- mirándolo con ojos brillosos.- Tienes pasta de héroe Scott Bernard.

Scott miraba de manera intensa a Marlene, la vehemencia con la que ella le habló, lo habían dejado sin saber que decirle. Bajó la vista tratando de volver a su punto de autocontrol y de manera mecánica le respondió.

\- Hice lo que me correspondía… no iba a dejarte.

\- Y me alegra que lo hicieras.

Le habló en un tono tan sutil que Scott ni se percató como o cuando ella se acercó a su rostro y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla, que hizo despertar todos los sentidos del adolescente haciendo que una efervescencia lo recorriera por entero. Cuando finalmente atinó a decirle algo ya era demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba de pie mirándolo de una forma que ya se estaba haciendo familiar entre ellos.

\- Sabes Scott, me encanta ir al cine, también dar paseos por el parque, eso sí no me puede faltar un cono de helado de vainilla.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?- le preguntó a la vez que se ponía de pie muy cerca de ella.

\- Pues por si alguna vez quieres invitarme a salir.- y acercándose un poco más a él.- Espero que lo hagas pronto Scott.

Decir que el joven quedó impactado con las palabras de ella, era simplemente quedarse corto. La cara de desconcierto en él era tan grande que Marlene no puedo evitar reír de manera cómplice, logrando en algo despabilarlo.

\- No me mires así, que no es tan terrible salir conmigo.

\- Discúlpame Marlene, no quería que pensaras eso… para nada debe ser terrible…

La chica lo miraba jugando a ser que no le creía mucho lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Está bien te creo… ya luego hablaremos de eso.- estirándole su mano.- Ahora me conformo con que me acompañes a la cabina… Lisa nos está llamando.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se aferró a la mano de ella y la siguió como embrujado, sin importarle que cuando pasaron por el lado de Karl y Lisa lo quedaran mirando con la burla pintada en su cara. Porque a pesar de la compleja situación que estaban viviendo, era este un día muy especial para Scott.

\- Creo que si Scott no se cuida terminará completamente perdido por Marlene.

Le dijo Karl a Lisa, mientras veían como los aludidos desaparecían de su vista dejándolos a ellos completamente solos en la cubierta.

\- ¿Tú crees que a Marlene ya le gusta Scott?… Si tan solo lo conoció ayer.

El muchacho guardó silencio, no pondría en evidencia a su prima que en cuanto vio la primera fotografía de Scott allá en Melbourne le llamó de inmediato la atención. Karl agitó su cabeza, no ere este momento para estar preocupándose de estas cosas, les esperaba una larga guardia que debían cubrir.

\- ¿Te pusiste la gabardina que te pase Lizzie? Esta noche será muy helada.

\- Sí la traje.- poniéndosela en ese mismo acto.- También traje las linternas, la bitácora y luces de bengalas por si tenemos que hacer señales.

\- Veo que trajiste de todo.- con una mueca divertida.- Pero olvidaste lo más importante.- ella lo mira interrogante.- Chocolate.

Al decirle esto le mostró dos grandes barras de chocolate. Lo que hizo sonreír de inmediato a Lisa que tenía una gran debilidad por este dulce. Y meneando su cabeza divertida tomó asiento en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la estructura del mástil. Karl imitando sus movimientos se sentó a su lado apegando su cuerpo al de ella.

\- Así sentiremos menos frío.- se justificó al ver la expresión complicada, conocía tan bien a Lisa que sabía que el contacto físico no era lo suyo.- Esta noche será demasiado cruda, por eso me preocupé de abastecerme con una gran cantidad de chocolates… come tranquila tenemos suficientes para toda la noche.

Lisa no dijo nada, en silencio dio un par de mascadas a su barra de chocolate. Se sentía nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca, ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos, todo tomaba un cariz muy distinto para ella. Girando su rostro hacia él reparó que no había dejado de mirarla durante todo este tiempo y le sonreía de una manera que le resultó cautivante.

\- ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?

\- Es que siento que han pasado siglos desde que no estaba así contigo.- acercándose involuntariamente a ella.- Y no sé por qué razón tengo la impresión que algo ha cambiando en ti durante este tiempo… puede ser el hecho que estas más bonita… más bonita que nunca Lizzie.- bajando sus ojos.- Lamento mucho el haberme alejado así sin dar explicaciones, espero puedas entenderme.

La joven adolescente se sentía tan turbada ante la fuerte presencia que Karl ejercía sobre ella, que en un brusco movimiento alejó su rostro de él y sin mirarlo nerviosamente comenzó a enarbolar una respuesta.

\- No tienes que disculparte, ni menos darme explicaciones… nosotros no somos nada, únicamente amigos. Eres el amigo de Scott hablando de modo más específico.

Sin haberlo deseado la respuesta de Lisa sonó dura y muy fría. Tales eran sus ganas de alejar cualquier señal que la dejara en evidencia que no midió las consecuencias. Y como en tantas otras ocasiones sus palabras fueron más allá de sus intenciones, dejando en Karl una sombra en sus ojos que ella pudo percibir a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Karl… yo no quería…

\- No te preocupes Lizzie.- sonriéndole resignado.- Yo te entiendo y sé lo que querías decirme.

La rabia se adueñó contra sí misma, ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera con Karl ella pudiera mostrar un poco de amabilidad? Mordiéndose su labio inferior apretó fuertemente sus ojos, debía de poner de su parte y esforzarse para que él pudiera ver más allá de lo que ella era. Suspiró con desaliento, pero para eso ella primero debía confiar en Karl… abrirle su corazón.

\- Karl, por favor déjame explicarte.- le dijo con su mirada gacha y manos apretadas. Demostrando el esfuerzo que esto significaba para ella.- Yo no quise decir que tú no significaras nada para mí.

Un fuerte dolor de estómago producto de sus nervios le impidió seguir hablando. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión y llenó de aire sus pulmones como si estos portaran pequeñas dosis de valor y se obligó a continuar.

\- … tú eres una persona muy importante para mí y…- no se atrevía a terminar.- Por favor no vuelvas a alejarte así, te extraño mucho cuando no estás cerca.

Sintió que casi se desmayaba al decir esto, tenía un pavor atroz de ver la reacción de Karl.- _quizás exageré y fui muy explícita.-_ Se recriminó sintiendo de súbito unas fuertes ganas de llorar. Pero justo cuando sentía que colapsaría, los dedos de Karl acariciaron delicadamente su mejilla. Y tímidamente los ojos verdes de la jovencita se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Karl que la miraba con… ternura.

\- Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Lizzie.

Le susurró él lentamente dejando que esas palabras flotaran entre ellos y pudiera de ese modo internalizarse en ella, que pudiera creerle que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Sin dejar de acariciarla quedó mirándola.- _sin ti todo lugar es solitario_.- Pensó en un lapsus de debilidad. Es que sentía que después de mucho intentarlo al parecer al fin las ataduras que les impedían ir más allá empezaban a aflojarse.

\- ¿Te molestó creer que Marlene era mi novia?- le preguntó alejando su mano de la mejilla.- Es por eso que te portaste de ese modo con ella cuando te la presenté.

Lisa no fue capaz de enfrentarlo y con un solapado movimiento de cabeza, ella respondió afirmativamente la pregunta hecha por él.

\- ¿Me podrías contar por qué te molestó tanto… Lizzie?

La voz del muchacho era calmada y muy acogedora, le hizo sentir a Lisa que en él podía volcar su alma. Levantó sus ojos y creyó ver en ellos que él era la única persona que en este mundo capaz de comprenderla. Pero a pesar de ello no podía confesarle que todo su comportamiento se debió a los celos que sintió al verlo con Marlene, eso era demasiado para ella… era confesarle tácitamente los sentimientos que por él tenía. Por eso, muy a su pesar tuvo que negarse a la petición de Karl.

\- ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

El tono de Karl denotaba decepción lo que alarmó a la jovencita que se precipitó sobre él vaciando su mirada en esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

\- No es eso, Karl... yo…- bajando el tono de voz.- Yo quiero confiar en ti… necesito confiar en ti. Pero necesito tiempo, es que hay algunas cosas de las cuales aún no puedo hablar contigo.

El joven Riber se sintió tocado con esa confesión, la sintió de una inocencia y franqueza que sólo alguien como Lisa podía decirlas, y más importante aún, sentirlas. Acomodó su cuerpo un tanto tullido por el frío, pensando que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era respetarles sus ritmos y sus tiempos… únicamente debía ser paciente.

\- Karl…

Le habló de pronto ella, después de un largo rato en que ellos se mantuvieron en silencio mirando la inmensidad del océano que se perdía en la espesura de la noche, haciendo imposible distinguir donde empezaba el cielo o terminaba el mar.

\- Si comenzamos hablando de a poco… quizás de cosas más sencillas, a mí ya no me costaría hablar…hablar de las otras cosas.

Karl guardó silencio, lo que hizo que Lisa se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso, sintiéndose tan estúpida ¿por qué a él le interesaría mendigar confianza de una mocosa que se comportaba de modo tan caprichoso?

\- Por favor olvida lo que te he dicho… fue una bobería.

\- ¿Por qué? Pienso que es una idea grandiosa…

Esa pequeña frase sonó en los oídos de Lisa como la más dulce melodía llenando de calma el atribulado corazón de la muchacha, que sonrió aliviada al ver que por fin las cosas estaban saliéndole bien. De improviso sintió como la mano de Karl cubría la suya… y ahí con ese sencillo gesto entendió que lo que había hecho era lo correcto… Karl, el muchacho de la gentil sonrisa era digno de toda su confianza, pues estaba dispuesto a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en conocerla y entenderla.

\- Entonces ¿de qué me quisieras hablar Lizzie?

\- Pues en verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea… compartimos siempre, por lo que lo poco y nada que pasa en mi vida tú ya lo conoces…- con un poco de pudor.- Por otro lado en mi vida no pasan muchas cosas interesantes.

Karl echó su cabeza hacia atrás y con su mano detrás de la cabeza rio con todas sus ganas, dejando un tanto descolocada a la chica que lo miraba sin entenderlo.

\- No sé cuál es tu concepto de que no pasan muchas cosas interesantes en tu vida.- apenas controlando su risa.- Pues mira dónde estamos Lizzie.- apuntándole el océano.- Estamos anclados en medio de esta inmensidad esperando a que llegue alguien a rescatarnos.

\- Tienes razón.- le dijo en una sonrisa.

\- Por otro lado tienes doce años y ya eres una eximia pianista que va camino a convertirse en una de las concertistas más importantes…- sonriéndole divertido.- No vuelvas a decirme que en tu vida no pasan muchas cosas… es más Scott me comentó hace unos días atrás que te han llegado invitaciones del extranjero para seguir perfeccionándote.- cambiando su expresión a una más seria.- ¿Vas a aceptarlas?

\- Pues no lo sé, eso dependerá de lo que papá y mamá decidan… hasta el momento no me han dicho nada.

Las facciones del muchacho se endurecieron aunque su tono siguió siendo amable.

\- Pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

\- ¿Yo?

Ella lo quedó mirando un tanto descolocada y pestañeando rápidamente echó un vistazo hacia todos lados como si esta fuera la primera vez que alguien le preguntase su opinión.

\- Por supuesto, dime ¿te gustaría viajar a otro país para perfeccionarte en la ejecución del piano?- con tono suspicaz.- Podrías dejar atrás a tu familia y todo lo que quieres por seguir ese sueño de ser la mejor… porque ¿es tu sueño convertirte en una gran concertista?

La muchachita abrió sus ojos de manera descomunal, en su boca se agolparon las frases políticamente correctas que debía decirle y que tan bien ella se había aprendido desde pequeña. Pero le había prometió a Karl que empezaría a confiar en él. Y cerrando sus ojos dejó que las frases fluyeran libres por su boca.

\- No quiero ir a ninguna parte en verdad… ya me resulta complejo pasarme la semana fuera de casa, no quiero ni figurarme lo que sería estar más de un año sin ver a ninguno de ustedes.- Karl iba a hablarle pero Lisa había presionado una válvula y no iba a detenerse hasta vaciarse.- Adoro tocar el piano… créeme Karl en verdad me gusta mucho, pero no sé en qué momento esto se convirtió en mi trabajo… en mi obligación.- con su rostro molesto.- Y ahora él dispone de mí, como si yo fuera el objeto y no él…

Karl la escuchó en silencio, entendía que Lisa era una apasionada por las artes y la música, en especial por el piano, pero sus padres en ese afán de querer hacer las cosas mejor le exigían cada día más. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había desahogado decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Entonces cuándo vas a decírselo?

\- ¿Decirles qué y a quién?

\- Cuándo les dirás a tu padres… o al menos a tu madre que ya no quieres ir más a la academia.

Lisa agitó fuertemente su cabeza como si hubiese oído las más grotescas de las blasfemias. Y en cierto sentido así era. El renunciar no era algo que se encontrase dentro del canon que era su vida ¿Qué le dirían sus padres… su padre sobre todo? Volvió a agitar su cabeza, no podía hacerlo la considerarían débil, que carecía del temple necesario para continuar. Y eso era algo que el orgullo de la jovencita no podría tolerar.

\- No voy a renunciar.- le respondió tajante.- Esto es nada más que un poco de cansancio… y eso nunca ha sido una buena razón para renunciar a algo.

\- Tía Sarah sabe que antes de cada presentación tu hiperventilas.- la niña lo miró aturdida.- o que te quedas hasta muy tarde practicando tus movimientos… y si a eso le sumas tus largas horas de estudio… ya no estás casi durmiendo.

La cara de Lisa era de un absoluto y total desconcierto, no entendía cómo él sabía de esas cosas que eran sus más grandes secretos. Y de manera atropellada balbuceando nerviosa le preguntó cómo es que estaba enterado de todo eso.

\- Porque me preocupo por ti.- presionando con fuerza la mano de ella, que en todo este tiempo él no había soltado.- Y no quiero que te enfermes… tu madre jura que eres sumamente feliz yendo a la academia. Y tu padre…. uffff tu padre ostenta ante todo el mundo que tiene una superdotada por hija.- con los ojos chispeantes de rabia.- Y ninguno de ellos sabe que lo tuyo es todo fruto de un gran esfuerzo y dedicación, donde te sacrificas mas allá de tu propia fuerza.- mirándola tristemente.- A veces me preguntó cómo no se dan cuenta.

El corazón de Lisa comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que sintió que en cualquier momento este estallaría. Sin querer, dos pesadas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, y guardando silencio esperó que el nudo en su garganta se disolviera. Jamás pensó que Karl se preocupase de ese modo por ella. Es más estaba tan segura que él sólo la veía como la "_primita de Scott_", pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la palabra amigos entre ellos no era una mera formalidad para definir su cercanía, él era su gran amigo… la única persona que realmente la conocía.

\- Gracias Karl.

Le musitó muy despacio, depositando su rostro sobre su hombro… la cercanía de él ya no le incomodaba, al contrario, la necesitaba. Karl la miró sorprendido sabía que a Lisa no le gustaban los abrazos o cualquier tipo empalagoso de contacto que fuera más allá de sus padres, por eso él entendía que ella de forma sutil le estaba abriendo su corazón para que fuera él quien la protegiera.

\- Te prometo Karl que hablaré con mamá sobre lo de la academia… así podre estudiar a horas más adecuadas sin tener que trasnochar.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso… así tendrás más tiempo libre Lizzie.- agachando su rostro y quedando muy cerca de ella.- Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos tú y yo… ¿te gustaría eso?

¿Qué si le gustaría? Era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Después de esta conversación no tenía miedo en aceptar lo que sentía por él… era muy pronto para pensar que Karl sentía lo mismo por ella, pero al menos estaba segurísima que ella era muy importante para él. Y mientras un decidido sí salía de sus labios, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. El joven Riber le devolvía el gesto con otra sonrisa y se quedaron así muy juntos uno del otro mirándose sin decirse nada, sólo mirándose.

Esta atmosfera tan placentera para ambos tuvo que terminarse muy a su pesar, ya que Lisa por sobre el hombro de él vio aparecer las rojas señales de lo que parecía una patrulla de la guardia costera y con emoción le indicó al joven estudiante que habían venido por ellos.

\- Pásame las bengalas Lizzie.

\- Y sin perder tiempo, Karl encendió dos de estas, haciendo señales con sus brazos. Lisa pegó un gran salto al darse cuenta que la embarcación doblaba en dirección a ellos.

\- Estamos a salvo, Karl…

Él asintió contento, a la vez que ambos oían a una voz que por alto parlantes les ordenaba que retrocedieran, porque serían abordados. Y tan solo en unos segundos pudieron ver con claridad cómo una lancha de la guardia costera se anclaba junto al velero. Lo que Lisa no esperaba ver es que quien se bajó de la embarcación de rescate, no era otro sino su padre.

\- Gracias al cielo te encuentras bien, Lisa.- le dijo el alto oficial abrazándola con fuerza.- Tu madre está desesperada, lo único que hace es rezar para que todos ustedes se encontrasen a salvo.

Lisa respondió con la misma fuerza el abrazo sin poder creer que era a su padre quien la estaba rodeando protectoramente con sus brazos. Él debería estar ahora en Gales, tenía un vuelo a primera hora con ese destino.

\- Mi pequeña cuéntame ¿los demás se encuentran bien?- ella movió afirmativamente su cabeza sin despegar su rostro del pecho de Donald.- Pero ¿dónde están?

\- Bajo la cabina, señor… debieron dormirse, ha sido un duro día para todos ellos. Con Lizzie éramos los más enteros por eso nos ofrecimos para la guardia.

Sólo al escucharlo hablar, Donald reparó en la presencia de Riber y con su rostro furibundo se volvió hacia él dispuesto a vaciarle todas las angustias y zozobras que pasó durante este día. Pero luego de mirarlo con detenimiento, toda esa furia se disolvió convirtiéndose en algo muy parecido al agradecimiento. El muchachito únicamente cargaba un delgado sweater que poco y nada lo abrigaba del frío. En cambio su pequeña tenía puesta la gabardina típica de los pilotos de la RAF de la que se podía leer claramente en su solapa izquierda .

\- Gracias, muchacho.- le dijo medio complicado a la vez que ordenaba a los rescatistas fueran por los otros chicos.- Veo que has cuidado bien de mi hija.- le dijo volviéndose a dirigir a él y desordenándole los cabellos.- Gracias Karl.

El joven estudiante de quince años agradeció con una sobria venia las palabras del oficial no esperaba que éste le reconociera su actitud para con Lisa. Y aunque no le quitaba para nada el sueño no ser santo de su devoción, sí le importaba demostrarle que Lisa era muy importante para él.

\- Mientras yo esté con Lisa, usted no tiene de que preocuparse señor.

Le respondió en un tono tan determinado que hizo sentir incómodo a Donald que tuvo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de llevarse a su hija de ahí.

* * *

18 de Enero del 2002, Clarence House, Londres.

Aunque el protocolo ordenaba a todo el mundo mantener el más estricto silencio, era claro que la larga espera hacia mella en el comportamiento de los invitados que de manera sutil comenzaban a sisear entre ellos. Incluso en el propio rincón de oficiales de las Reales Fuerzas Armadas Británicas podía oírse un murmullo muy poco decoroso.

\- … ¿pero tú qué crees que está pasando? No es normal tanta demora.- preguntó uno de los más jóvenes oficiales de la Royal Air Force (RAF).- Quizás la Reina no se sienta bien, este ha sido un día muy agitado para ella y a sus años tal vez…

\- Quédate tranquilo que no te irás a casa con las ganas de haber conocido a la Reina.- le contestó otro oficial de la RAF de notoria mayor edad y con tantas condecoraciones en su pecho que para cualquiera era claro que éste no era un militar ordinario.- Esa señora lleva la corona como un apostolado y preferiría morirse antes de no cumplir con sus obligaciones.

\- Eso es verdad.- intervino otro oficial que se encontraba justo detrás de ambos.- Este retraso debe obedecer más que nada a la inexperiencia de Camila.- con una expresión de malicia.- Quizás se le apareció el espíritu de la Reina Madre y del puro bochorno le arruinó su espléndido debut en sociedad del brazo de Carlos.

Varias risas apenas disimuladas sonaron en el rincón de oficiales, que a punta de codazos se llamaban a sí mismos a mantener la compostura, ya que justo unos marciales sones de sables les advertían que debían volver a su posición firme, para rendir honores a los invitados que se aproximaban a celebrar, en la nueva residencia del Príncipe Carlos, los cincuenta años de la Coronación de la Reina Isabel II.

\- ¿Ese que va ahí no es tu amigo Donald Hayes?- le dijo el mismo uniformado del divertido comentario al que tenía las grandes condecoraciones.- Vaya ese sí que es un hombre afortunado. De qué medios se habrá valido para atrapar a esa belleza de mujer.

El aludido apretó los dientes con molestia, decir que él, John Riber y Donald Hayes eran amigos, era una absurda exageración. Más bien honraban con un trato cordial la memoria de Scott Hayes, su mejor amigo y hermano del aludido. El oficial concentró su vista en la pareja y no pudo evitar que su memoria viajara años atrás.- _en el fondo jamás me ha perdonado que no intentara persuadir a Scott.- _Y no podía culparlo por ello, ya que él mismo se recriminaba por no haberlo hecho. Era una asignación tan riesgosa y él en vez de hacerlo entrar en razón lo alentó.

\- Ese viejo zorro debe tener algo muy particular para tener a una mujer así a su lado… sí mírala se ve dichosa junto a ese demonio.

Riber se giró levemente para ver quién había dado ese comentario tan destemplado.- _Leonard… debí suponerlo._\- Pero en algo tenía razón ese sujeto, Sarah se veía espléndida sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo. Una línea de ironía se dibujó en su boca_.- quién diría que estaría tan cómoda en estas actividades sociales.- _Y es que a diferencia del resto, a él no le sorprendía que Sarah Fitzaland-Howard se hubiese casado con Donald, conocía a éste desde muy joven y sabía que él era un hombre que poseía una voluntad de hierro, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa… incluso casarse con la hija de una de las más importantes familias de Inglaterra, siendo él nada más que un simple oficial de la Royal Navy.- _desde pequeño Donald supo perfectamente a dónde quería llegar_.- Por ello le llamaba la atención que tanto esfuerzo que puso en vencer su tartamudez, que lo hacía ver como un retardado, o esas agotadoras sesiones de boxeo a las que se sometió para combatir su debilidad física, fueran tiradas a la basura con un matrimonio tan poco conveniente para su carrera. Era verdad que la familia Fitzaland-Howard era de las más importantes e influyentes del país, pero Sarah estaba en la mira de todos por su carácter rebelde y contestatario, si incluso se rumoreaba que simpatizaba con las ideologías políticas de Europa del Este_.- me niego a creer que tenías todo planeado._

\- Oye, Riber ¿por qué Hayes no se queda aquí con nosotros?- le preguntó el oficial de las bromas.- Acá estamos los oficiales, qué tiene que hacer ahí junto a las nobles familias.

\- Él está ahí por la misma razón que nosotros estamos sin nuestras esposas… acá el invitado no es él sino Sarah.- sonriendo con admiración.- Ella está aquí en su calidad de representante de la familia Norfolk, debido a que su hermano Richard aún mantiene su autoexilio en el palacio de Arundel.

\- Ese hombre movió con tal destreza sus piezas que va directo a la cima, ahora que se reintegrará al servicio activo será cosa de tiempo para que se quede con la comandancia de la Royal Navy.- agregó Leonard que llamaba la atención por su brillante calvicie.- Y no nos daremos ni cuenta cuando todos nosotros estemos bajo su mando.

En todos los representantes de la RAF hubo un sentimiento de incomodidad, tener a alguien como Donald Hayes en la jefatura máxima de todas las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas era casi dar firma a que ellos como rama se hundirían en un oscuro segundo plano.

\- Señores guarden compostura con el protocolo, la Reina hará ingreso ahora.

Les espetó sin reparo alguno Henry Global que estaba levemente separado del grupo de oficiales de la Royal Navy y miraba imperturbable con su uniforme de gala al grupo de aviadores que no se sintieron para nada gratos con esta súbita llamada de atención.

John miró de reojo la entrada y se dio cuenta de que el ruso tenía razón, la escolta de la Reina ya estaba en la entrada. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar que le llamara la atención el que Global interviniera así; desde que llegó siempre se ha caracterizado por cultivar un bajo perfil.- _tan grande será su amistad con Donald, que no soportas que se haga ningún comentario.-_ Se preguntó no dando crédito a que ese fuera el motivo. Porque hasta donde sabía el trato entre ellos estaba bastante distanciado desde que asignaron al ruso a Gibraltar. Pero ahora que había vuelto a Inglaterra debieron de reanudar el contacto, coligió el oficial al tiempo que se cuadraba firme ante su soberana que con paso austero recibía los honores de los más altos oficiales del Commonwealth.

Henry Global se mantenía gallardo en su posición, destacando del resto debido a su gran altura y sus anchos hombros, llamando la atención de todos los invitados incluso de la Reina, que posó sus ojos en él por un brevísimo instante. Henry miró con curiosidad a aquella mujer, que a estas alturas era un trozo vivo de historia, en su cuerpo cargaba con dos Guerras Mundiales, tres Papas, incontables crisis económicas y sociales. Sus ojos vieron subir y caer a más líderes que cualquier otro soberano en la historia.- _y ha logrado mantenerse estoica en su corona.-_ Se dijo pensando que la verdadera pregunta era: qué será del Reino Unido el día que no esté, porque la corona es a estas alturas el único elemento de unidad entre todos los territorios de la mancomunidad. Y en estos tiempos la sucesión no era popular y los hijos de Diana eran aún muy pequeños.- _al parecer ella deberá permanecer muchos años más al frente de la familia Windsor_.- Era increíble cómo en unos años se había convertido en todo un experto en el tema monárquico, sonrió divertido, dejando que su mente siguiera jugando con todas estas elucubraciones que mantenían ocupada su cabeza. Y fue en ese momento que sin proponérselo sus ojos lo llevaron a Sarah que daba una delicada reverencia a la soberna.- _el tiempo parece que no pasa por ti.-_ Se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que estuvo con ella, en cambio Donald ya evidenciaba unas cuantas grietas en sus parpados aunque su recia postura parecía más enorme que nunca.

\- Capitán Global, por favor acompáñenos.

Le solicitó con toda delicadeza uno de los edecanes llevándolo a los comedores junto a los otros oficiales.- á_nimo y valor, esto terminará antes que te des cuenta_.- Se dijo para sí, pidiendo tener la paciencia suficiente para cumplir con dignidad este cometido.

Las horas transcurrieron de modo bastante más agradable de lo que había supuesto el ruso, donde los tópicos de la conversación versaron sobre el terrorismo, el auge económico de China y como debido a la importancia de este país en la economía mundial, la comunidad internacional se hacía la sorda ante el hecho de que ellos estuvieran enriqueciendo de uranio a países como Siria e Irán. Para el postre dejaron el tema de moda, el nuevo caudillo sudamericano ungido en Venezuela y que se jactaba de insultar a las autoridades estadounidenses al mejor estilo de Fidel Castro.

\- … es que no hay caso, América Latina tiene su alma roja… no importa los tiempos que corran siempre de algún lugar de esa tierra emerge un líder que emula a la perfección el antiguo espíritu del Kremlin.

A Global le costó entender por qué después de este comentario todos lo quedaron mirando a él.- _oh de veras, yo soy el ruso.-_ Se repitió para sí, con ironía.

\- No se compliquen caballeros, en lo personal no comparto los principios del comunismo… pero eso no me da pie para que sienta vergüenza de reconocer que Rusia fue su cuna.- dándose una pausa.- Del mismo modo que a ustedes no les avergüenza ser los propulsores del capitalismo en el mundo.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y se excusó ante los comensales que los miraban con sus rostros contritos ante esa última frase. Sólo después de unos tensos segundos el más veterano de la mesa comenzó a carcajear.- _Bloody hell, Henry tu humor es más negro que el de todos nosotros juntos.- _Y por arte de magia todos comenzaron a reír… unos más convencidos que otros, pero todos rieron al final. El ruso con gesto ambiguo volvió a excusarse y se marchó de la mesa, quería evitar un encuentro desafortunado con Donald, que por protocolo debía ir a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros de armas. Por otro lado, ya llevaba muchas horas sin fumar y sentía la necesidad imperiosa de sentir la nicotina corriendo por sus venas.

Luego de unos minutos y de saludar a una veintena de personas que se le cruzaron en el trayecto a la terraza, Henry pudo llegar a ésta y con una evidente ansiedad comenzó hurguetear en su bolsillo buscando su pipa y la bolsa de tabaco. Mas para su mala suerte este deseo debería esperar un poco más. Su teléfono celular comenzó a repicar dentro de su guerrera.- _extraño artefacto, pero muy útil_.- Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que no era una llamada sino un mensaje, que de inmediato se dispuso a leer con su sonrisa escondida tras su espeso bigote:

_Si saludas… o peor aún le das la mano_

_a esa tal Camila… olvídate de verme mañana._

\- No sé cómo te las arreglas para siempre sacarme una sonrisa.

Murmulló para sus adentros, sin lugar a dudas esta relación era lo mejor que la había pasado desde que llegó a Inglaterra. Ya no sentía ese amargo dolor, sino al contrario una sensación de libertad que mucho se asemejaba a la felicidad.

\- Buenas noches, Bruno… llevábamos varios minutos buscándolo, ya me temía que se hubiese marchado.

Global se sobresaltó con ese saludo, todos sus músculos se tensaron tratando de convencerse que quien le habló, no era quien él temía. Pero ese aroma a violetas y rocío podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte del mundo.

\- Sarah, qué sorpresa… hace ya un tiempo que no te veía.

La saludó con cortesía y girando su rostro levemente pudo ver, como supuso, a Donald que la acompañaba. Este lo observaba con su expresión pétrea y totalmente silente.

\- Donald, qué gusto también volver a verte.- el inglés seguía silente, el ambiente era cortante y muy pesado, donde ninguno de ellos hacía algo por mejorarlo.- Este… supe que a fin de este semestre te reintegraras al servicio.

\- Eso es efectivo… pero esa no es la razón por la que queremos hablar contigo.

El inglés antes de seguir hablando sintió que todo se le revolvía por dentro. Miró bastante incómodo a su mujer, rogándole con sus ojos que por favor fuera ella quien manejara la situación.

\- A lo que Donald se refiere, es que hemos venido aquí para darte las gracias Bruno.- una emocionada sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.- En verdad no tenemos palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por Lisa y los niños.- con un toque de vergüenza en su rostro lo quedó mirando con sus grandes almendras verdes que a él le parecieron más brillantes que nunca.- Sé que en estos meses no hay justificación que valga para no haberte dado las gracias en forma personal… pero sé que tú entiendes que esto no ha sido fácil.

La tensión en el ambiente mutó en uno de mucha incomodidad, en que otro silencio pesado se trabó entre ellos, Sarah con un movimiento de cejas instó a su marido a que agregara algo pero este hizo caso omiso, por lo que el ruso tratando de zafarse lo más rápido de este escenario intervino.

\- Yo entiendo perfectamente la situación, por ello les digo, que no tienen por qué hacer esto.- su tono era duro y muy seco.- Únicamente cumplí con mi deber. Justo el día anterior zarpamos de Gibraltar con destino a los astilleros de Escocia, para el momento de la tormenta estábamos en la zona.- con una mueca de contrariedad.- Lamento no haberme quedado personalmente al rescate de los niños pero nos apremiaba llegar a Escocia, hemos tenido muchas dificultades con la mantención de la flota.

\- Su deber era dejar la flota en Escocia para reparaciones Capitán Global, no rescatar a unos chiquillos imprudentes.- le increpó con una dureza que hasta Sarah tomó por sorpresa, pero acto seguido algo en el inglés se quebró.- Es por eso que estoy eternamente agradecido… si no es por tu desinteresado acto quizás qué suerte hubiese corrido mi familia. Nosotros seguíamos a oscuras en Southampton… ya no es la primera vez que los equipos de este tipo de embarcaciones se van a negro y no sabemos aún el motivo… por eso tu ayuda fue fundamental.

\- Sí Bruno… no sabes la desesperación que sentí…- tratando de controlar la emoción de su voz.- Me faltará vida para agradecer lo que has hecho.

El ruso se sintió abrumado, jamás pensó que el matrimonio lo abordaría con tal humildad. Los miraba a ambos y en cada uno no podía ver más que genuino agradecimiento. Con unos nervios rarísimos en él saco su bolsa de tabaco, porque nunca como en estos momentos necesitaba fumar y sin importarle que las normas de educación ordenaban que jamás debía fumar delate de una dama con un rápido movimiento taconeo con la oscura hierba su pipa, prendiéndola en el acto.- _son tal para cual, ambos poseen una gran nobleza._\- Concluyó después de aspirar la primera bocanada. Es que para sus códigos era intolerable que Sarah y Donald estuvieran ahí, después de toda el agua que había corrido entre ellos, y le dieran las gracias por el sólo hecho de haber encendido sus radares.

\- Con que ustedes estén tranquilos y los niños bien es suficiente para mí. Pues mal que mal son los únicos amigos que tengo.

Donald asintió ya relajado. Al parecer el haberse desembarazado de este problema lo había vuelto a convertir en el orgulloso oficial inglés.

\- Has sido de mucha ayuda, mas tengo una duda.- le consultó el inglés.- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste tan rápido?

Global pegó un respingo e inconscientemente presionó el celular que tenía en su bolsillo.

\- No lo recuerdo bien… pero creo que uno de mis subalternos recibió información de la tormenta, intentamos ponernos en contacto con la capitanía de puerto…y fue ahí donde creo que nos dieron la información.

Para su suerte Sarah intervino llevando hacia otra arista la conversación.

\- Con Donald hemos conversado que nos gustaría que nos fueras a visitar… así como antes.- le dijo Sarah con una franca expresión de solicitud.- Sería el mejor modo que hemos encontrado para darte las gracias… podríamos coordinar un almuerzo… ¿no es verdad querido?- el aludido asiente.- Pues, qué dices.

\- No tienen que hacerlo… yo únicamente hice lo que cualquier otro haría.

\- Entonces gracias por ello… Pero promete que pensarás en nuestra invitación.

El ruso consintió con una leve sonrisa, en su interior agradecía este gesto. Claramente jamás aceptaría ir nuevamente a SeaMirror, estimaba demasiado al matrimonio como para incomodarlos con su presencia. Pero él entendía que este detalle iba mucho más allá, con esto daban por terminado toda esa triste historia entre ellos. Lo más probable es que sus caminos siguieran separados como hasta ahora pero ya sin rencores.

\- Ya debemos retirarnos, Bruno… es un largo camino a Southampton.- le regaló una lenta sonrisa.- Nuevamente te doy las gracias.

El ruso hizo una venia en saludo a Sarah, que se fue junto a su marido que la tomó protectoramente del talle alejándose lentamente de la terraza. Y cuando apenas habían dado unos pasos, el inglés se volteó hacia él.

\- Como ya sabes que pronto me reintegro al servicio activo y tú también has vuelto a ser reasignado en Londres, acuerda una entrevista con Noa, para que me pongas al corriente de lo que está pasando al interior de la Royal Navy.

Henry hizo un gesto con la mano cual como lo hacía antaño, pero el ex uniformado ruso sabía que aún faltaba mucho para que esos tiempos volvieran. Además había un par de cosas que debía solucionar antes.

* * *

5 de Abril del 2002, Colegio Cheltenman, Cheltenman.

Al igual que una suave caída de agua, las notas se iban hundiendo una a una sobre el piano con tal cadencia y perfección que era imposible no sentir como el alma se estremecía a sus sones. Y aunque esta representación parecía insuperable, cuando se le unieron a él los elegantes acordes del violín, esta simplemente se hizo sublime.

Ambas melodías eran la más exquisita expresión del arte en su estado más primigenio. Y mientras se trenzaban en una escalada de fuerza y proyección, quienes las interpretaban parecían que iban a desfallecer en el esfuerzo de entregarle vida a cada nota, a cada compás que de sus manos salía, llegando a un momento en que la emoción era tan grande que uno podía creer que el corazón nunca jamás iba a volver a latir. Pero en vez de eso se coronó el silencio… las notas ya habían expirado y nada más resonó en esa habitación.

\- Esto fue maravilloso, Marlene.- le dijo Lisa con la respiración entrecortada.- ¿De dónde sacaste estas partituras?

\- Son de Peter Kater, es un compositor alemán o norteamericano… no lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que vive en Colorado.- le explicó la muchacha guardando su violín.- Es muy conocido en el mundo del cine como compositor.

\- Es magnífico.- reiteró Lisa, levantándose del taburete.- Y tú tocas de manera extraordinaria.

\- ¿Yo?... Nah.- con gesto despreocupado.- Tú eres la artista aquí, tienes un don Lisa.- mirando su reloj.- Uy pero mira que tarde es, Scott estará hecho un atado esperándonos.

Al imaginar cómo estaría el rostro de su primo Lisa rio, mientras se dirigía a su cama para tomar el bolso con los libros que debía llevar a casa. Estando ya lista quedó observando a Marlene, con un rápido abrir y cerrar de sus largas pestañas se puso a pensar que desde el día en que ella llegó a Cheltenman y más específicamente a compartir su cuarto, una pequeña revolución se instaló en su vida, a la cual Lisa no le quedó de otra que adaptarse, ya que su nueva compañera no le dio más alternativa, obligándola entre otras cosas a tener que relacionarse con las amigas de ella. Sería un falacia decir que esto no incomodó a la primogénita de los Hayes, que tenía que bancarse a diario que su habitación estuviera llena de chicas (sí, Marlene se hizo una estudiante muy popular) resolviendo cuantos test traía la revista Mizz. El impulso natural de Lisa era encerrarse tras un libro, mas la prima de Karl no se lo permitió forzándola a compartir con ellas. Lisa sonrió divertida al recordar cómo apenas hablaba las primeras veces, ahora ya podría decirse que con varias se relacionaba. Con el tiempo la muchacha recordaría que fue Marlene la primera persona que la impulsó a salir de su cascarón.

\- ¡Estoy lista al fin!- le señaló Marlene, girándose dramáticamente a Lisa.- Dime ¿cómo me veo?

\- Eh… bien, pero sólo te pusiste un poco de labial.

\- Qué poco fijada eres Lisa… me cepillé mi cabello, acorté un ápice mi falda y me puse perfume.

\- ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto los viernes? Si tan sólo vamos a casa.

\- Pues porque quiero que de una buena vez Scott me invite a salir.

\- Te gusta mucho ¿cierto?

Marlene se la quedó mirando justo antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación, con una expresión como de quien se molestase en tener que explicar algo que es obvio.

\- ¿Gustarme?... Scott me fascina… es tan valiente y tan guapo. ¡Me encanta!… Además.- bajando su vista.- Siento que él es una persona en la que puedo confiar que siempre estará a mi lado cuando lo necesite.- volviendo a su sonrisa.- Si Lisa tu primo me gusta mucho.

\- ¡Blimey!… Sí que te gusta, pero por qué mejor entonces no le hablas tú o lo invitas a salir.

La respuesta que dio Lisa hizo saltar a Marlene, esta fue en un tono un tanto elevado y ya estaban en los pasillos, mirando para todas direcciones la chica del oscuro cabello le dijo que bajara el tono y cuando ya se cercioró de que nadie las había oído, la quedó mirando con cierta desvergüenza.

\- Pues porque quiero que él lo haga ¿No se estilan así las cosas acá?- con un tono mordaz.- Por otro lado… mira nada más, que descaro el tuyo pequeña Lisa, por qué mejor en vez de decirme a mí lo que debo hacer… no predicas con el ejemplo y tomas tú la iniciativa con Karl.

La afirmación causó tal impresión en Lisa que la hizo trastabillar casi cayendo de bruces con todo y mochila. Marlene, aunque se alarmó con el tropezón, no pudo evitar sonreír, había comprobado finalmente que su amiga estaba totalmente pérdida por Karl.

\- ¡De qué estás hablando Marlene!- le increpó Lisa con su rostro totalmente azorado poniéndose a caminar rápidamente.- Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto.

La chica oriunda de Melbourne decidió que este era un momento más que adecuado para sincerar a la pequeña Lisa. Ya en varias ocasiones había intentado tocar el tema, pero al parecer las sutilezas no resultaban con ella, debía usar medios más agresivos.

\- Vamos no tienes que disimular conmigo… somos amigas.- con gesto cómplice.- ¿Crees que no me he fijado como se te derriten los ojos cada vez que estas con él?

\- No sé de que hablas.- le contestó cortante.

\- De que te gusta Karl…. Lizzie.- riendo burlonamente.- Es tan evidente, sólo basta que diga el nombre de mi primo para que tus ojos se transformen en dos grandes corazones verdes.

\- ¡Mis ojos no se ponen con forma de corazón!

Le contestó Lisa girándose nerviosa hacia la chica y con su mano derecha empuñada como si tratase de controlar el golpe.

\- ¡Aja!- le apuntó Marlene con expresión de triunfo.- Te he atrapado Lisa Hayes… reconoce que te gusta Karl.

Lisa sintió como si su rostro ardiera en fiebre y por más que intentó ocultarlo tras su largo cabello, le fue imposible, Marlene no le dio tregua con las burlas y ante el riesgo de que otras personas se percataran de su conversación, decidió que no le quedaba de otra que capitular.

\- Tú ganas… sí me gusta, pero ya no me molestes.

\- Mmmmmmm, pues lo supe desde un principio.- le respondió en modo jactancioso.- Tú sabes soy una chica con experiencia y de inmediato me di cuenta que algo te traías con mi primo. Ese día que te conocí te delataste con ese feroz ataque de celos.

\- ¿Tú crees que Karl también se haya dado cuenta?

Le preguntó preocupada, a lo que su amiga después de pensarlo un rato, intentó darle una respuesta que la dejara tranquila.

\- Pues no lo creo… de ser así ya serian novios.

\- ¡Qué cosas dices, Marlene!- con su rostro totalmente ruborizado.- Karl es muy amable y preocupado conmigo… pero me ve como una amiga… nos conocemos desde pequeños y…- Marlene le hizo un gesto de incredulidad a lo que Lisa decidió argumentar.- A lo más me podría ver como una amiga especial si lo quieres, pero nada más.

\- Mmmmmmm cómo te lo hago ver pequeña Lisa.- le habló la muchacha con una fingida postura intelectual.- A ver convengamos en que Karl es un chico atractivo.- Lisa asintió tímidamente.- Tiene mucho arrastre entre las chicas, tú misma lo has visto cuando mis compañeras vienen a nuestro cuarto, no paran de preguntarme por él y me ruegan que se los presente.

\- ¿Y eso qué relación tiene conmigo?

Marlene detiene su andar y colocándole una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchachita, la quedó observando seriamente.

\- Lisa, eres una persona inteligente, así que respóndete esto tú misma ¿Por qué un chico en plena adolescencia con la revolución hormonal a tope y al que le llueven las chicas, se mantiene soltero?- con una traviesa expresión.- No se vale decir que es gay… eh.

Lisa no respondió ante la broma decidió quedarse pensando en las palabras de Marlene ¿acaso ella le estaba insinuando que a Karl ya le gustaba una persona? Poniéndose a caminar y hundiendo el mentón en su pecho se preguntó ¿podría ser yo? Cerró sus ojos con resignación, era verdad que él se tomaba excesivas molestias para con ella, pero desde que los rescataron del Salona nunca más habían vuelto a hablar de esa manera. Si pensaba con objetividad, los modos del muchacho eran para con todos así, claro ejemplo de ello era la propia Marlene.- _No, concluyentemente debo exorcizar esas ideas que Marlene quiere colocar en mi cabeza_.

\- Si lo que quieres decirme es que yo le gusto a Karl estas equivocada… tú misma lo dijiste, es un adolescente de casi dieciséis años, qué va a fijarse en una niña de trece como yo.- analizando su aspecto.- Además ¡Blimey! Mírame qué puede encontrar en mí que le resulte atractivo.

\- A veces eres un chica muy extraña, Lisa.- le respondió en un tono que demostraba incredulidad y fastidio.- Sí… bueno… debo reconocer que es medio perversillo el estar interesado en una chica de trece… pero por otro lado… dime ¿te has visto últimamente al espejo?

\- Pues claro que sí, por lo mismo…

\- ¿Cómo encuentras a tu mamá?- le cortó en seco.- ¿La consideras bonita?

\- Pues qué pregunta, mamá es preciosa… todo el mundo lo dice.

\- Entonces cuál es tu problema Lisa, si tú eres su espejo.- sonriéndole divertida y apuntándole a su entrecejo.- Bueno, excepto esa expresión severa, esa sin lugar a dudas es herencia de tío Donald.

Sentenció seriamente la adolescente que mirando hacia el frente, comprobó con alegría que Scott ya se encontraba ahí esperándolas. Cuando ya estaba saludándolas Marlene vio que del Bentley descendía la madre de Lisa.

\- Pero mira nada más, si parece que la invoqué con el pensamiento.- codeando divertida a Lisa que aún seguía con todas esas ideas dando vuelta por su cabeza.- ¿Que no es tía Sarah quien viene ahí?

Lisa corrió emocionada, porque salvo para las actividades extra programáticas, era muy raro que su madre viniera al colegio. Sinceramente era extraño que abandonara SeaMirror, la mayoría de las veces sólo lo hacía para acompañar a su papá en sus reuniones o para trámites muy específicos.

\- Mamá, que gusto y que sorpresa verte aquí.- le dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.

\- Hola, mi pequeña.

Le respondió la mujer con la misma alegría, envolviéndola con sus brazos tiernamente. Lisa, en un gesto que denotaba que a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo la consentida de mamá, le levantó el rostro sin despegar el mentón de su pecho, preguntándole el porqué de su visita.

\- Necesito conversar contigo de algo importante.- el rostro de la jovencita se contrajo preocupado.- Tranquila, todo está bien… es nada más algo que tú y yo debemos resolver.

Y sin soltar a su hija, Sarah giró su rostro hacia los otros dos jóvenes que las aguardaban a una prudente distancia.

\- ¿Les molestaría esperarnos unos instantes mientras hablo con Lisa… o prefieren irse de inmediato a SeaMirror?

\- Pierda cuidado, tía.- le contestó con excesiva formalidad Scott.- Nosotros debemos permanecer aquí esperando a que regresen Karl y Ben de su práctica de Rugby.

\- Me parece perfecto, nos veremos entonces en un rato más.

Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse, intempestivamente Scott las detuvo.

\- Tía Sarah.- con un tono de preocupación.- Todo está bien ¿verdad? La próxima semana debemos viajar a Dover para la regata… ¿todo eso sigue en pie?

Hizo esta pregunta porque tenía perfectamente claro que la preparación de Lisa como concertista estaba por sobre cualquier regata o competencia en alta mar. Ya en varias ocasiones le tocó prescindir de ella. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a dar la pelea, ya mucho trabajo le costó convencer a su madre y tío después del incidente en la tormenta para que los autorizaran a competir.- _te lo advierto Scott Bernard… como que soy tu madre, si te atreves a salir de esta casa para subirte a ese insufrible barco te prometo que te encadenaré a la cama… lo juro por tu padre que está en el cielo.-_ Le gritó su madre en más de una ocasión antes que tío Donald interviniera convenciéndola. Es por eso que después de aguantar tanto, no se permitiría el no contar con Lisa se había puesto como meta llegar a las Olimpiadas Juveniles y ella era una pieza fundamental en ese objetivo.

\- No te preocupes Scott… todos viajaremos a Dover y estoy segura que volverán con la copa a casa.- le aseguró Sarah con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, consciente de cuanto significaba el velerismo para su sobrino.

\- Gracias tía.

Y vio cómo ella con su prima se alejaban del lugar caminando por el extenso parque que rodeaba las inmediaciones del colegio. De súbito sintió a Marlene colgarse de su brazo sonriéndole traviesa.

\- Y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, Scott… sólo esperando.

\- Pues…- tragando saliva, pero rápidamente volviendo a su centro le sonrió espontáneamente.- Si caminamos por la plaza encontraremos un carrito de helados… ¿te gustaría uno de vainilla?

¿Me estas invitando?

\- Pues sí… hace tiempo quería hacerlo.- le respondió mirándola directo a los ojos haciendo que por primera vez fuera ella la que se pusiera nerviosa.- Y podemos dar un pequeño paseo mientras… ¿te gustaría?

\- Me encantaría.

Lisa quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes, preguntándose si esta vez las cosas le resultarían a Marlene.- _harían ambos una linda pareja-._ La voz de su madre preguntándole si preferiría sentarse, la sacó de sus pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad. Y mientras le indicaba unas banquetas que estaban a unos metros se quedó pensando en que sería eso de lo tan importante que quería hablar con ella, que no podía esperar a que llegaran a SeaMirror.

\- Este es un lugar muy agradable… tiene espacios muy bellos tu colegio, amor.

\- Sí… es verdad.- le contestó pensado que ella misma nunca se daba el tiempo para recorrerlos.- Esta zona la ocupan mucho para estudiar en los días de sol.

\- Y por tu palidez mi pequeña debo colegir que no la utilizas mucho.- la niña sonrió tímida.- Bueno, como supondrás es de algo muy importante que he venido a hablar contigo… me he entrevistado con tus maestros de la academia.- se percató como nuevamente su hija se ponía en tensión.- Ellos me han dicho que tus progresos son extraordinarios, que no deberías ya seguir junto a los otros niños, si no tomar esto ya en forma profesional.

\- Ó sea aceptar alguna de las invitaciones de perfeccionarme en el extranjero.- Agregó Lisa mientras un vacío se comenzaba a formar en su interior, al tiempo que trataba de hablar de la manera más tranquila posible, empleando todo el autocontrol del que era capaz.

El prospecto de salir al extranjero ya había sido tocado por sus maestros y familia en anteriores ocasiones, pero siempre fue de manera somera como hablando muy hacia el futuro, sin embargo esta ocasión era distinta. Lisa lo sabía, por lo que había un cierto temblor en ella… temblor que la recorría de manera imperceptible, mientras una sensación de zozobra se asentaba en su semblante. Sarah al contrario, estaba tan absorta en lo que tenía que hablar que permaneció ajena a la cascada de emociones que su pequeña experimentaba en esos instantes. Por lo que sin reparar en ello, la mujer se decidió a tratar de lleno en el meollo del asunto.

\- He conversado con tu padre y ambos hemos decidido que si tú quieres seguir adelante con esto, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo.- su tono se notaba especialmente triste.- Me encantaría que siguieras en casa pero no quiero que te limites… por lo que dime qué es lo que tú quieres hacer.

Durante mucho tiempo Lisa estuvo ensayando e ideando la forma en que se enfrentaría a sus padres en cuanto a su relación con el piano. Pero por culpa del miedo y del abandono sinceramente no supo cómo enfrentar el hecho de que no podía explicar que adoraba sentarse frente al piano pero no soportaba más la presión de la Academia.- _por qué_ _no puedo expresarme con claridad._\- Miró a su madre que con esa calma y comprensión que siempre le transmitía esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Había llegado el día en que debía enfrentar sus miedos. En momentos como estos Lisa se lamentaba el no tener la firmeza de Scott, esa misma que su primo demostró al desafiar su madre regresando al Salona poco después del incidente de la tormenta. Porque definitivamente no se encontraba lista para quitarse ese peso que arrastraba consigo por mucho tiempo. Sus latidos se incrementaron cuando levantó su vista para encontrar la de su madre, la garganta se le puso seca, mientras que una ligera sensación punzante en su frente se dejó sentir y el vacío que experimentaba en su interior se hizo más grande. A pesar de eso era el momento de perseverar y sostener la plática más importante hasta ahora con su madre.

\- Mamá, no quiero ir a estudiar afuera…- casi al instante notó que su madre recibió sus palabras como si de un latigazo se tratase y por unos momentos el aliento de la joven pareció desaparecer.- Siento que para el momento con lo que se es más que suficiente.- estaba muy nerviosa, pero se obligó a continuar, apretando con tal fuerza la falda de su uniforme que sus nudillos estaban lívido.- Siento que ya no necesito saber más.- comentó mientras que las punzadas en su cabeza se hacían cada vez más presentes.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco soberbia tu respuesta Lisa?...- por primera vez en su vida como madre, Sarah estaba genuinamente perpleja ante lo que su hija le decía. Una sensación de malestar se posó en ella y eso provocó que su voz cambiara su gentil tono, a uno evidentemente firme e incluso acerado. -Uno en la vida nunca ha aprendido lo suficiente para decir que no necesita saber más.

Sarah no tenía manera de saber, que su hija sintió que se perdía en el vacío que se formaba en su interior… Sarah no tenía manera de saber que por primera vez en su vida su hija sintió temor de estar en su presencia.

\- No es eso a lo que me refiero, mamá.- mirándola a los ojos. A la vez que se constreñía a hacer un último esfuerzo en mantener sus ojos libres de lágrimas y de no rendirse al vacío.- Es solamente que ya es suficiente… es ya suficiente para mí.- Las punzadas ahora eran insoportables. -Madre…- se incorporó súbitamente para sorpresa de Sarah.

\- ¿Lisa?-

\- ¿Podemos continuar en casa?- se giró y con mirada suplicante agregó. -Quisiera hablar en privado de este asunto.

Su voz cortes traicionaba la angustia que sentía. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su madre por lo que decidió en aceptar la propuesta de su hija. Aunque sólo dio una afirmación con su cabeza, fue suficiente para que Lisa le sonriera.

\- Muchas gracias.- con eso la joven se giró encaminándose al Bentley que las esperaba, con una preocupada Sarah ligeramente atrás de ella.

No llegaron muy lejos, apenas seis pasos después el dolor fue demasiado para Lisa. Que primero se llevó una mano a la cabeza para después doblarse y terminar desvaneciéndose en el lugar, ante la mirada horrorizada de su madre.

* * *

05 de Abril del 2002, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Creo que lo necesario es que su hija tenga el descanso necesario.- remarcaba por enésima vez el Dr. Phillips a Sarah que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de escuchar lo que este le decía.- Aunque todos sus exámenes nos muestran que no hay razones para preocuparse, me gustaría que durante los siguientes meses tomara un tratamiento.

Eso último si llamó la atención de la mujer.

\- ¿Tratamiento?- no pudo ocultar su consternación ante las palabras del doctor.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse Señora Hayes…- el hombre hizo un esfuerzo de tranquilizarla, mientras escribía una receta.- Únicamente se trata de suplementos vitamínicos y también recomiendo que la señorita pase más tiempo haciendo actividades al aire libre, para estimular sus defensas y metabolismo.

\- Se hará como dice Dr Phillips, de nuevo le agradezco todas sus atenciones.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer sólo es mi trabajo.- comentó el galeno que se apresuraba a ajustarse sus lentes.- Por favor dele mis saludos al Contralmirante.

\- Se los hare llegar.- se dirigió a su sirvienta.- Meriedith acompaña al doctor a la puerta.-

\- Si Señora.

Mientras observaba partir al médico, Sarah no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómoda ante la situación en que se encontraba. Cuando Lisa se desmayo fue llevada de inmediato al dispensario del colegio, por el chofer y el personal de Cheltenman ahí lejos de ojos curiosos, el doctor de guardia recomendó dejarla reposar toda vez que comprobó que sus signos vitales estaban en orden. Eso tranquilizó a Sarah y a los chicos que se encontraban con ella. La familia regresó a casa dándole espacio suficiente a madre e hija.

\- ¿Dónde me equivoque contigo pequeña?

Para Sarah esto se trataba de algo nuevo y evidentemente desconocido para ella. Recordaba cuando Lisa era más pequeña, lo voluntariosa y obstinada que podía llegar a ser, pero esto era diferente. Por primera vez, su hija demostraba desagrado por una actividad que hasta hace poco era el mejor prospecto para su futuro en opinión de sus padres y maestros.

_Oh Dios_…- una fugaz realización llego a ella, y caminó hacia la habitación de su hija, agradeciendo que Betty se hubiese llevado a Scott y Ben con ella por el resto de la tarde. Ya sería sumamente difícil comentarle lo ocurrido a Donald cuando regresase de su viaje.

Ahora tenía que confirmar sus sospechas. Por lo que se plantó en la puerta que daba a la habitación y tocó gentilmente.- _Lisa ¿Puedo pasar?_

\- Adelante mamá.

Sin perder más tiempo ingresó velozmente a la misma, para observar a su hija que reposaba en su cama ya arreglada con un pijama. Lisa trataba de ocultar cierta incomodidad y vergüenza en su rostro, y Sarah no pudo evitar preguntarse porque una pequeña de 12 años debería sentir vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué dijo el doctor mamá?

Sarah se sentó en un costado de la cama. – _Es nada mas agotamiento, aparentemente a pesar de la buena alimentación tus requerimientos son más elevados de lo que una joven de tu edad requiere... creo que deberemos replantearnos tu relación con los lácteos._\- le dijo en una sonrisa intentando bajar la tensión.

Lisa no supo bien si aliviarse o mortificarse, si antes la idea de encarar a su madre por querer dejar sus estudios musicales le producía temor. Enfrentar la desaprobación de esta y el hecho de admitir que era débil, por sucumbir a la presión cuando su padre le preguntase el motivo de su agotamiento, convertían toda la situación en un prospecto casi insoportable.

\- Lo siento.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sus palabras confirmaron los temores de Sarah. La mujer la miró preocupada, ¿a dónde quería llegar Lisa con esas palabras? Se fijó en ella y notó su postura tensa, sus ojos brillantes que pedían ayuda.

\- Antes de este accidente había algo que querías decirme…- Sarah le sonrió esperando calmar los temores de su pequeña. -Dime Lisa ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Mamá… yo ya no quiero ir más a la academia.

Y posando sus manos por sobre las de su hija, esperó a que ella pudiera hablarle. Sabía perfectamente que su pequeña era en extremo reservada, con un mundo interior muy suyo y que cada vez lo compartía menos con ella, no entendía la razón porque con los años esa comunión que ambas tenían se había ido perdiendo.- _es tu culpa Sarah_.- Se reprendió a sí misma, por dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto en que estaba absolutamente perdida en lo que se refiere a Lisa… pero nunca es tarde para remendar los errores.

\- Pero, qué estás diciendo amor… si a ti te encanta tocar el piano…lo hemos practicado juntas desde que eras tan pequeñita.- mirándola con ternura.- ¿No será que Scott tiene algo que ver en esto? y te está presionando para que te comprometas más con la competición de veleros.

\- ¡No mamá!-Le exclamó con desesperación Lisa y trató de incorporarse desde la cama nada más para que su madre la detuviese con una palma colocada en su hombro, sin embargo su hija la enfrentó con sus ojos llorosos. Sarah intentó salir de su estupefacción y la miró directo a su rostro y dándose cuenta por primera vez de unas sutiles sombras bajo sus ojos.

\- Perdóname mamá, no tengo derecho a hablarte así… es que ni Scott ni nadie tiene que ver en esto… únicamente es una decisión mía.- regresó a su lugar.- Estoy tan cansada… entre el colegio, la academia, las presentaciones, las giras… yo ya no doy más.- se lamentó en un tono que sacudió a Sarah.

\- Quizás si descansas una temporada.

\- Es que no es sólo eso.- sonriéndole tristemente.- No soportó otra presentación más, enfrentar al público, cuidar de no cometer ningún error, las luces sobre mi cabeza. Por favor no me malentiendas… adoro tocar el piano, pero hace ya tanto que no lo disfruto.- mirándola con su rostro lleno de interrogantes.- ¿Hace cuánto que no tocamos juntas?

Sarah se sentía miserable, qué clase de madre era que no se había percatado que su hija estaba sufriendo. Y no era exagerar que sufría, ella veía sus nervios antes de cada actuación o su empecinado ostracismo en los días previos donde ensayaba sin parar. Suavemente rodeó con sus brazos a su hija atrayéndola hacia su regazo. Quizás se hizo ciega a todas esas señales en un deseo inconsciente de prolongar en ella una carrera que se truncó por sus propios errores.

\- Perdóname, Lisa… por ser tan torpe.- le dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas acariciando la cabeza de su niña que descansaba en su falda.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pasándola mal sin decirme nada?

\- Perdóname a mí…yo no quería decepcionarte… tampoco a papá. Pero por más que lo intenté ya no pude más.

Sarah tomó el rostro de su hija girándolo para obligarla a que la mirase.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso… eres mi hija Lisa… nuestra hija. Tú no sabes cuánto te deseé, cuanto te busqué… cuantas noches me las pasé imaginando como serías.- llorando ya sin ningún pudor.- Y el día en que te tuve finalmente entre mis brazos fue el más feliz de mi vida… te amo con toda el alma mi pequeña. ¿tú decepcionarme? Cómo podrías hacerlo si desde que estás has iluminado cada uno de mis días.

Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas la besó una y mil veces en su rostro. La jovencita no atinaba a nada más que a sollozar en silencio aferrándose con fuerza en las prendas de su madre, preguntándose el porqué había tenido tanto miedo… porque si sabía del amor que ella le profesaba, se juró a si misma que nunca más haría que ella volviese a llorar por su culpa.- _debes confiar Lisa…debes hacerlo_.- Se dijo para sus adentros.

\- Entonces, pequeña… no te preocupes por nada.- le dijo Sarah recomponiéndose rápidamente.- Yo arreglaré todo… hablaré con tu padre, él estará bastante contento de saber que te dedicaras por completo al velerismo.- mirándola de reojo.- ¿Por qué te gusta el velerismo?- la niña río divertida a la vez que le confirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza.- Pues muy bien… ahora déjame buscar mi bolso que debo estar hecha un desastre.

\- Mamá, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- su madre la miró esperando su petición.- ¿Podemos volver a tocar juntas?

La mujer volvió a abrazar fuertemente a su hija y susurrándole despacio en su oído.- _cada vez que estemos juntas lo haremos… te lo prometo_.

* * *

12 de julio del 2002, Parque Olímpico The Heroes, Los Ángeles.

\- Vaya, hermano… tanta chica atractiva dando vueltas por estos lados y nosotros obligados a estar junto a este stand de reclutamiento.

Se quejó Roy Fokker, que se sentía totalmente asfixiado en su uniforme blanco de mangas cortas, que hacía resaltar su musculosa figura convirtiéndolo en un modelo altamente interesante para las muchachas.- _tiene su lado positivo esto de los uniformes._\- Que en grupo se agolpaban a solicitarle información.

\- No tienes derecho a quejarte, fuiste tú quien se ofreció a venir aquí.- le respondió Archer en tono indiferente.- Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo yo termine en este lugar.

\- Vamos, Jack, no te hagas conmigo que nada mal la has pasado por acá.- le respondió socarronamente.- Anoche te fuiste de juerga con las del equipo de voleibol… y ni te acordaste de mí.

\- Tuya es la culpa… a ti no te gusta compartir con los de la Air Force… la última vez que te presenté a uno de mis amigos terminamos dando de golpes en ese bar.- mirándolo con esa expresión de sarcasmo tan propia de él.- Si no es por mí te hubiesen molido a golpes.

\- Creo que la memoria te falla… andabas de malas para variar y te pusiste a discutir con el de la barra.

\- Fokker los años te están poniendo la memoria frágil… yo me peleé con el de la barra porque tú te besaste con su novia.

\- ¡OYE! Tus amigos hicieron una apuesta… era una cosa de honor.- y chasqueando sus labios con fastidio.- Además no es justo que digas que me llevo mal con tus amigos, es nada más ese Edwards al que no trago.

La cara de desagrado que tenía Fokker sólo al nombrar a ese tipo dejaba en claro que no había alcohol suficiente en cantina alguna para que ese tal TR. Edwards fuera de su agrado, sinceramente lo encontraba un hombre siniestro… cruel más bien dicho. Había oído toda clase de historias acerca de él.-_ no es para nada de los trigos muy limpios_.- Se rumoreaba que su carrera en la Air Force la construyó a base de "_favores_" que claramente no iban de la mano con el código de honor de cualquier militar.

Es por eso que le chocaba tanto que un muchacho como Archer se relacionara con Edwards. Dio un rápido vistazo a su compañero.- _Jack Archer, qué escondes tras esa extraña amistad con T.R._\- El referido entró junto a Roy a la academia y aunque era tres años menor que éste, su estatura era considerable, por eso sus compañeros le apodaban el gigante. Por cosas del destino les tocó compartir barracas y aunque al principio fue escasa su comunicación, debida en parte al carácter más lacónico de Archer, sólo fue cosa de días para que entre ambos se entablara una sincera amistad. Todo gracias a que ambos compartían la pasión de volar. Convertirse en pilotos navales era la meta que se propusieron y por como pintaban las cosas no demorarían en conseguirlo.

La expresión de desagrado en el aspirante a oficial desapareció automáticamente cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura de largas y elegantes proporciones.- _mira nada más que destino más azaroso._\- Con una sonrisa torcida acomodó su rubia cabellera debajo de su gorra y caminó en dirección a ella. Había pasado poco menos de un año desde que la había visto, pero al parecer ese fue el tiempo suficiente para que se despertara en ella a la mujer que se escondía tras su adolescencia. Rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta que la muchacha lo reconoció apenas lo vio y aunque trató de disimularlo algo de rubor había en sus mejillas.

\- Claudia Grant, la atleta estrella de la selección estadounidense.- le dijo con picardía.- A qué debo el honor de tenerla aquí en nuestras humildes instalaciones.

\- Fokker.- le respondió ella en un tono que parecía un látigo.- Me sorprende que sigas aún en la Academia Naval, pensé que Annanapolis era una institución seria y que sus métodos de selección evitaban que individuos como tu ingresaran.

\- Mmmmmmm- sonriéndole ladinamente.- Y me podrías explicar de qué clase son los tipos como yo.- como vio que la muchacha iba a replicar se le adelantó con su desenfado habitual.- ¿Te habían comentado que te ves realmente preciosa cuando te enojas?

La muchacha quedó absolutamente descolocada con ese último comentario y por más que trató de buscar en su arsenal de frases ácidas no encontró qué asestarle a ese hombre que la miraba descaradamente, sin ninguna intención de querer ocultar en sus ojos las intenciones que tenía para con ella.

\- Pero hablemos de algo más interesante.- ajustándose su gorra.- ¿Viniste a verme a mí… o aún estas interesada en ese aburrido de Archer?

\- ¿Todo bien, Claudia?

Un tipo de de casi dos metros de altura y de una contextura física tan impresionante, que le hizo dudar a Roy que este fuera un deportista juvenil, rodeó con su oscuro brazo los hombros de Claudia, mirando a Fokker como si fuera un insecto, volvió a repetir la pregunta.

\- Sí Joy, todo está bien.- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Aquí el cadete Fokker… ¿está bien dicho cadete?- con una expresión de inocencia.- Es que como aún le falta tanto para convertirse en un oficial no sé cuál es el termino con el que me debo dirigir… retomando el punto… Él me estaba diciendo que no tenía ningún problema en ir a buscar al capitán Harrison... Mi amor.

Roy sin perder un ápice de su sonrisa, la observó con mirada lujuriosa. Después de subir y bajar sus ojos varias veces recorriéndola con descaro, se decidió a hablar.

\- Es verdad… yo me ofrecí a buscar al capitán... espero que él pueda convencer a Claudia de que ingrese a la armada y así podamos estar nuevamente juntos y quizás… bueno quién sabe donde hubo fuego.- guiñándole un ojo.- Cenizas quedan.

Claudia palideció, mientras su novio intentó salir tras el desvergonzado cadete dispuesto a partirle la cara. Pero para suerte de todos, el capitán ya venía a su encuentro, caminado de manera parsimoniosa, observaba detenidamente a la muchacha.

\- Así que usted es la famosa Claudia Grant.- le dijo el oficial que con rostro severo escrutaba el aspecto de la jovencita. Que con su _tenida de competición_ lo miraba con su rostro despejado y segura de sí misma.- Me han hablado mucho de usted, ¿es verdad que quiere ingresar a nuestra Armada?

\- En realidad, señor… aún no tengo claro qué hacer con mi futuro.- le respondió con calma, provocando que la sonrisa del capitán se borrara de sopetón.- He recibido algunas invitaciones de universidades que me ofrecen becas deportivas… mi intención de venir acá y hablar con usted era saber… si decido entrar a la armada qué cosa ustedes me brindarían… no sé alguna beca.

La voz de Claudia se fue apagando a medida que se daba cuenta que el rostro del furibundo oficial pasaba de un rojo anaranjado a un morado azuloso. Al parecer algo de lo que había dicho no fue del agrado del uniformado, que era nada más y nada menos que el director de Annanapolis. Y aunque el rostro de este sujeto era como el de un toro que bufaba por su nariz, cuando empezó hablarle su tono era bastante moderado.

\- Jovencita, creo que estamos hablando de dos temas totalmente distintos, ¿ve lo que ando trayendo puesto?- apuntando a su uniforme.- Esto simboliza mi compromiso y mi lealtad para con mi país, entrar a la US. Navy no es una transacción comercial… no es un dar y recibir, es un llamado que uno siente… un llamado a servir en pos del bienestar de los demás.- sonriendo con decepción.- Y creo que usted lo que está buscando no lo encontrara aquí, por lo que le recomiendo que mejor acepte esas becas que le ofrecen esas universidades.

\- Pero, señor.- intentó replicar Claudia.

\- ¿No sé si se ha dado cuenta en los tiempos que estamos?… Qué anacrónico se ve andar corriendo por diversión mientras nuestros enemigos los tenemos viviendo en el patio de atrás.- haciéndole una venia de despedida.- Cuídese Claudia, le deseo un futuro exitoso.

La muchacha no quiso rebatirle nada y dándose la media vuelta caminó en la dirección contraria a la del oficial. Avanzó tan rápido que por más que su novio trató de darle alcance no pudo hacerlo, y sinceramente a ella no le importaba, se sentía tan dolida y tan frustrada. ¿Cómo poder explicarle al capitán que ese llamado ella lo sintió cuando recorrió los orgullosos pasillos de Annanapolis? Fue una voz que se coló por sus sentidos diciéndole que ese era su lugar. Pero para ella las cosas nunca han sido sencillas, tenía una familia detrás… familia que dependía de ella y de los ingresos que le proporcionaban sus múltiples becas ¿podría dejarlos sin esos ingresos?... Era una cruel disyuntiva… seguir sus sueños o correr por otros cinco años más, para con ello sacar adelante a su familia.

\- Claudia, debemos darnos prisa, en unas horas será tu carrera.- le indicó su novio que con tono apremiante la alcanzó al fin.- Por favor, amor… sé que es difícil pero ahora debes sacar todas esas preocupaciones de tu cabeza y centrarte nada más en la carrera.

La chica de piel morena lo miró por un instante tratando de hacer caso a su consejo y luego de un pequeño esfuerzo mental, accedió a su petición. Y tomándole la mano se giró en dirección a la pista atlética. Pero aún sentía un poco nublado su juicio por lo que este movimiento fue torpe y brusco, golpeando con fuerza la espalda de una jovencita que derramó sobre su acompañante la totalidad de su granizado. Sin siquiera detenerse un segundo Claudia, lanzó un escueto.- _lo siento.- _Dejando a una malhumorada pareja que la quedó mirando desaprobatoriamente.

\- ¡Blimey… pero qué falta de educación!- se quejó irritada Lisa sin dejar de observar a la mujer que se perdía en la multitud.- Si no es por ti me hubiese estrellado en el suelo.- mirando a Karl con preocupación.- Mira nada más tu camisa cómo quedó… Dios, por qué habré elegido el de fresa.

\- Tranquila, Lizzie… lo importante es que estás bien.- sonriéndole resignado.- La muchacha al parecer tenía prisa… al menos se disculpó.

\- Pero eso no es excusa, debería haber preguntado si estábamos bien.- con gesto molesto.- Acaso cree que por ser tan desproporcionadamente alta, los demás debemos desaparecer de su lado.- agitando su cabeza.- Todo por culpa de Scott y Marlene llevamos horas esperándolos aquí...

Karl sonrió divertido al imaginar a su mejor amigo intentando declararse ante Marlene. Este era su cuarto intento y de corazón esperaba que ninguna cosa inesperada volviera a suceder.

\- Además papá, con mamá y tía Betty deben de estar por llegar.- con expresión preocupada no creo que lo de Ben sea otra cosa que una simple indigestión por comer tantas hamburguesas.

\- Eso espero, aunque para su mala suerte se encuentre cómo se encuentre, Scott lo subirá arriba del Salona mañana.- riendo divertido.- Desde que ganamos la copa en Dover está convencido que también aquí nos colgaremos las medallas.

\- Creo que ha olvidado por completo eso del espíritu olímpico.

Karl celebró con efusividad el comentario de Lisa, provocando que la jovencita se ruborizara levemente. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil disimular sus sentimientos hacia él y sentía pavor de pensar que él pudiera enterarse de ellos… Es que si lo hacía… ¿qué reacción podría el tener para con ella? Si claramente a pesar de lo que dijera Marlene, Karl no podía corresponderle. Sin embargo en contadas ocasiones como esta cuando él la quedaba mirando de esa manera tan indescifrable, Lisa podía casi asegurar que el amor era recíproco.

\- Lizzie…Lizzie, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado.- Te estaba hablando, pero no me contestabas.

\- Este… lo lamento me distraje un momento.- le contestó avergonzada y mirando hacia todos lados tentó excusarse.- ¡Mira hacia allá!- le dijo apuntando al frente.- Hay varios puestos de recuerdos… podemos comprar una camiseta para reemplazar tu camisa sucia.

La jovencita respiró aliviada, menos mal logró salir airosa y no quedar en evidencia. Transitó en silencio el corto trayecto hacia los puestos y se negó obcecadamente a mirar a su compañero que seguía hablando sobre la regata del día de mañana. Mientras se detenían en un kiosco de camisetas, la atención de la muchachita se distrajo hacia unos niños que se encontraban a su costado y que al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia.

\- Vamos, Vincent… debes darte prisa, Claudia ya debe estar en los calentamientos… si no nos apuramos nos perderemos su carrera.

\- Bowie, tendrás que ir tu solamente… no hemos vendido suficientes helados y con lo que tenemos aún no nos alcanza para los pasajes de vuelta.

\- Pero yo no quiero ir sólo… me puedo perder… además cómo no vamos a acompañar a Claudia si a eso hemos venido.

El corazón de la jovencita se estrujó de angustia al oír la conversación de los pequeños y casi sin darse cuenta se colgó del brazo de Karl y le susurró muy cerca de su oído.- ¿_puedes dejar lo de la camiseta y acompañarme?_\- El joven fue tomado por sorpresa, pero sin oponer la más mínima resistencia se dejó arrastrar por ella, quedándose frente a dos lindos niños de color que afanosamente contaban las monedas de un frasco.

\- Buenas tardes… me preguntaba si aún les quedan helados.

Les inquirió Lisa con un tono tan dulce que llamó la atención incluso de Karl e hizo que los niños levantaran sus cabezas con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, haciendo destacar sus blanquísimos dientes.

\- Sí señorita… nos quedan muchos helados.- le respondió Vincent.- Aunque nada más hay de leche, los de agua se acabaron en la mañana.

\- Ahhhhhhhh mira qué maravilla.- esforzándose al máximo Lisa en mantener su sonrisa.- Mis favoritos.

Karl levantó una ceja, no entendiendo de qué se trataba todo esto.

\- Pues me los llevaré todos.- dijo con expresión resuelta la muchacha llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Cuánto les debo?

\- ¿En verdad se los llevará todos?- preguntó incrédulo Bowie.

\- Pues sí… hace bastante calor y quiero esperar a mamá junto a los demás con helados.- mirando a Karl.- ¿No te parece una buena idea?

El muchacho no supo qué contestarle, no entendía que estaba pasando. Y antes que cualquier cosa saliera de su boca. Vincent no desperdicio la oportunidad de cerrar un buen negocio.

\- Son veinticinco dólares señorita…

\- Pues pónmelos todos en la bolsa.- y haciendo el gesto de sacar su monedero, Karl se interpuzo cruzándole el brazo.

\- Permíteme Lizzie, yo invito.

Unas divertidas risitas del par que tenían enfrente llamó la atención de los ingleses. Y notaron como los hermanos los miraban con ojos burlones.

\- Pero que galán más atento con su novia.- dijo Vincent.- Que de paso es muy linda.

Lisa iba a corregirlos pero sólo ahí cayó en cuenta que aún permanecía del brazo de Karl… intentó quitarlo pero él la presionó contra su cuerpo sonriéndole de modo indescriptible, trasformando ese agarre en un delicado abrazó que rodeo toda la cintura de la muchacha.

\- ¿Verdad que es hermosa?

Lisa quedó sin palabras, sintió como un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Miraba sin aliento a Karl que no dejaba de sonreírle. Trató de decirle algo, más sus labios musitaban sin soltar una sola palabra o sonido. En eso el muchacho se acercó un poco mas ella y le murmuró de un modo tan sutil en su oído que ella en realidad no sabía si lo había imaginado o el realmente lo había dicho.

\- No te molestaría que así fuera ¿verdad?

Ningún eco salió de su boca, Lisa seguía impactada y casi por acto reflejo movió su cabeza haciendo que la sonrisa de Riber fuera más esplendida, que sin dudarlo ajustó mas su abrazo sintiendo como Lisa se agitaba ante ese movimiento.

\- Son una linda pareja.- le dijo Bowie entregándole la bolsa con todos los helados.

\- Gracias.- respondió Karl muy contento.

\- Y no va a probar ninguno.- le preguntó Vincent a Lisa que seguía embobada mirando a Karl.- Están deliciosos los hicimos con mi abuela.

Lisa se sintió presionada, antes las palabras de los niños y mirando con recelo la bolsa, iba a excusarse cuando Bowie, el más pequeño, se le abalanza sobre la bolsa sacando uno de los helados.

\- Por favor, pruebe este… es mi favorito, se que le encantará… es manjar con leche y crema de leche.

El estómago de Lisa se revolvió ante la sola mención de los ingredientes.- _es leche con leche_.- Se dijo mirando con desconfianza el mentado helado. Pero la carita del niño era de tanta ilusión que ella simplemente no pudo negarse. – _ay Dios_.- Y conteniendo la respiración le dio una pequeña mordida al helado. Sintiendo que su cara se craquelaba tratando de mantener la dignidad en su rostro.

\- Rico no es verdad.

\- Aja… felicítame a tu abuela.- le dijo intentando sonreír.

Y luego de despedirse de los niños se dieron la vuelta para el sector de las camisetas donde Lisa finalmente dejo escapar dos pesadas lágrimas pasándole el helado a Karl.

\- No es malo… en verdad es un helado muy rico.- le dijo ella al ver la burla en la cara de Karl.- Pero es para alguien que gusta de la leche.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lizzie?

\- Porque era lo correcto…

Y mirándolo a los ojos sintió la sensación de preguntarle a su vez por qué él lo había hecho… ¿por qué había dicho que ella era su novia? Pero por otro lado, por qué no dejarlo así… el momento era tan perfecto, él en ningún momento la había soltado de su abrazo y ella se sentía tan cómoda junto a él.

\- Vaya, vaya… y pensé que yo iba a ser la de la sorpresa.- les dijo Marlene sobresaltando a los dos chicos que de manera brusca se separón.- Mira Scott parece que ellos también tienen algo que contarnos.

\- Hola, Marlene… no te sirves un helado.- le lanzó Karl divertido al notar que su prima no traía una gota de labial.- Es bueno para la hinchazón.

\- ¿Envidioso, Karl?- le contestó mordaz Marlene

Lisa iba a abogar algo en su defensa, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta que Marlene traía cogido de la mano a Scott, que la miraba extrañado, pero en ningún momento se veía incomodo por venir de la mano con la muchacha.

\- ¿Por qué vienen de la mano?

\- Ay Lisa… porque crees.- le respondió Marlene emocionada.- Scott me acaba pedir que sea su novia… ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

\- ¿Es verdad, Scott?- le preguntó Lisa con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es verdad… Marlene y yo somos novios.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera agregar algo se oyó una fuerte exclamación que provenía de muy cerca de ellos y al mirar los muchachos en dirección donde venía este, vieron a tía Betty que con su rostro desencajado miraba fijamente a su hijo.

\- Esto me pasa por reírme tanto de Donald acosta de Karl y Lisa. Ahora soy yo la que se siente como el demonio de tu marido.

Le dijo Betty a su concuñada en un tono que hizo reír a Sarah y ponerse de todos colores a Donald.

* * *

12 de Septiembre del 2002, Cosmódromo de Plesteck, Plesteck.

La sala parecía el más rústico pabellón de hospital, donde los instrumentos de sobrevida sin duda eran los resabios que quedaron de la Guerra Fría. La poca higiene y pulcritud de éstos daba cuenta que el personal que los manejaba no era en ningún caso pertinente para ello, no tenían ni los más básicos conocimientos médicos. Pero eso poco y nada le importaba al doctor Zand su única motivación era que el cuerpo que estaba tendido en ese deteriorado catre clínico se mantuviera con vida, mientras terminaba de coordinar y ajustar la complementación humana con la Robotech.

\- Luego de cuatro años finalmente, he logrado desarrollar el mega procesador más complejo y parecido al hombre que haya existido jamás.

El científico se volteó en dirección al cuerpo, observándolo con un leve complejo de culpa. Era mucho decir que ese despojo de piel y huesos era una persona, en sentido estricto de la dignidad humana, ese cuerpo estaba flagelado hasta en la última micra de su ser, con unas escaras tan purulentas que sólo gracias a las bombas de antibióticos ese cuerpo no colapsaba ante la septicemia.- _en verdad lo lamento Zor… pero te prometo que ya pronto podrás descansar_.- Y volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla de su ordenador siguió con la pesada tarea de programación. Era este su cuarto año de trabajo imparable en la ejecución del proyecto de instrumentalización humana, donde Zor fue su elemento. El pobre muchacho a pesar de tener un alto umbral de dolor y un cerebro muy bien desarrollado, igual después de varias sesiones terminó colapsando y cayendo en un profundo estado de coma. El científico pensó que todo estaba perdido pero para su fortuna Zor a diferencia de los otros elementos, pudo seguir traspasando su lógica al procesador de la Robotech.

\- De algún modo tú seguirás vivo dentro de este espacio que crea el procesador,

Se repetía en forma constante Lazlo Zand. Quizás era un modo de aplacar su conciencia que le carcomía dolorosamente cada vez que lo miraba. Pero en el fondo no tenía opción, los maestros estaban obsesionado con poder contar con este sistema de defensa. Por eso sus visitas al Cosmódromo de Plesteck eran cada vez más frecuentes apremiándolo con los plazos, y haciendo hostiles advertencias donde el científico entendía que sólo abandonaría ese laboratorio con los pies por delante.

De pronto una de las alarmas que controlaban los signos de vida de Zor comenzó a chicharrear de manera escandalosa.- _mierda no te mueras ahora mocoso.- _Rugió el científico dando un gran salto desde su asiento y en un par de zancadas estuvo frente al cuerpo inerte. Pero mucha fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era cuerpo inerte. Sus signos vitales estaban restableciéndose incluso su controlador neurológico marcaba ahora que su Glasgow o nivel de conciencia no era tres sino siete.- _Dios_ _mío… esto es un milagro_. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para convencerse los párpados del joven ruso se abrieron moviéndose agitadamente y aunque eran nublosos se notaba claramente como sus retinas se reducían y dilataban con violencia.

\- Fue una larga siesta Zor.

* * *

hola a todos... como siempre si estas leyendo estas palabras es que te has dado el tiempo de ler este trabajo... por eso muchas gracias.

este capitulo es un cambio radical... espero se den cuenta en los detalles... la trama se esta develando lentamente mientras nuestrso querdos personajes estan lentamente conociendo el amor.

como siempre gracias fer este trabajo es gracias a t tu eres la brujula en medo del oceano. monica ha sido tan grato compartir contigo casi a diario y hacer de este trabajo algo tan ameno... muchas gracias.

Glosario

\- rizos : amarras de seguridas para las velas

\- brazas: medidas de navegacion.

\- proel: encargado de las drizas.

\- escoteros: encargados de las velas.

\- timonel: ecargado de la conduccion y de la tripulacion.

\- piano: manejo de los equpios de comunicacion, radar y alista las drizas para os escoteros.


	11. Sólo Por Ti

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen (aún) Son propiedad de Harmony Gold Corporation y todas sus empresas filiales. No es mi afán lucrar sólo es una actividad de esparcimiento que tiene por objeto rendirle honor a mis héroes de la infancia, con lo ojos de un adulto.**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL.

Capítulo Diez: Solo Por Ti

_De repente los rayos del sol_

_Queman huecos en el cielo oscuro_

_Y todo lo que siento es un amor…_

_Un amor puro._

_ Soraya_

El aire en el despacho de Donald Hayes era irrespirable, la casi cajetilla que se había fumado flotaba pesadamente sobre su cabeza, dejando como único testimonio un cenicero atiborrado de colillas que en sus retorcidos huesos daban cuenta del alterado estado de ánimo del ahora contralmirante de la Armada, que se devanaba los sesos tratando de ver cómo su país podía salir menos perjudicado en esta incursión al Golfo Pérsico que ya muchos la denominaban la Segunda Guerra Del Golfo.- _esto es una soberana estupidez, qué tienen los americanos en su cabeza… hacer una guerra por armas de destrucción masiva… es casi invitar a los terroristas a emplearlas en nuestra contra.- _El oficial chasqueó sus labios con desgano. Desde el atentado a las Torres Gemelas ha visto como sus aliados del norte han actuado sin cautela y poca previsión en lo que ellos mismos autodenominaron Guerra Contra El Terrorismo_.- Y desde ese momento tenemos uno cada mes.- Las_ células de estos grupos crecen bajo sus propias narices, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes gracias al financiamiento de países como Irán o Siria; y en vez de actuar sobre ellos los americanos se van nada más que en golpes efectistas que deja a esos mal nacidos como víctimas ante la opinión pública.

\- Y ahora nos arrastran a una guerra más impopular que el propio terrorismo… malditos yanquis.- masculló entre dientes.- Están obcecados en su venganza.

Prendió otro cigarrillo, más por acto reflejo que por necesidad. Él más que nadie deseaba acabar con esas lacras terroristas pero no compartía estos métodos tan hollywoodenses. El oficial era más práctico, siendo de la idea de una guerra rápida y absoluta, cayera quien cayera.- _es preferible pedir perdón una sola vez que estar disculpándose a cada rato.-_ Barajó en su cabeza, pensando específicamente en China y Rusia que han hecho de este tema su deleite.

\- Si me permite pasar tío Donald.- le habló Scott asomándose por la puerta.- Necesito conversar con usted unas palabras.

Donald le hizo un gesto para que el muchacho ingresara a su despacho a la vez que apagó su cigarro que aún tenía bastante tabaco sin consumir. Mirando de reojo a su sobrino sintió un leve temblor al percatarse lo mucho que Scott se parecía a su hermano. Una oleada de nostalgia lo invadió repentinamente al ser consciente de que pronto ya se cumplirían diecisiete años desde que el padre de Scott falleciese en ese accidente.

\- Toma asiento muchacho, tú dirás de que quieres hablarme.

\- Bueno tío, como sabrá este es mi último año en Cheltenman.- el patriarca asintió con solemnidad.- Para nadie es un misterio que mi deseo es convertirme en un oficial de la Royal Navy como lo fue mi padre… y usted mismo… pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Es acaso que no estás seguro de tu vocación Scott?

\- Oh no, eso no está en cuestionamiento tío.- se apresuró en corregirlo.- Mi vocación está intacta… es sólo que quiero antes probarme a mí mismo.- sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.- Quiero ver que tan capaz puedo llegar a ser sin estar bajo el alero de la familia.

El hombre se acomodó en su asiento, suponiendo que lo que oiría a continuación le costaría un gran dolor de cabeza con Betty.

\- Ve al grano muchacho… ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Quiero participar.- le dijo el joven entregándole el sobre a su tío, que sin ninguna delicadeza lo leyó con avidez.

\- ¿Volvo Ocean Race?- le inquirió Donald aún mas confundido.

\- Así es tío… desde que ganamos las olimpiadas el equipo MAPFRE me ha enviado constantes invitaciones para unirme a su equipo para dicha regata.

\- Mmmm la Volvo Ocean Race dura más de nueve meses. Es prácticamente un año el que estarás en altamar Scott.

Por lo mismo es que me tomó tanto tiempo tomar esta decisión.- le respondió con su seriedad habitual.- Pero estoy seguro que esta experiencia me servirá mucho en mi formación como oficial. Será una buena forma de probar qué tan templado y determinado esta mi carácter.

\- En eso tienes toda la razón, son pocas las oportunidades que tendrás de poder navegar sobre todos los océanos y bajo las condiciones más increíbles de navegación… mmmmmmm.- cruzando sus manos bajo el mentón.- Pero dime ¿qué dice tu madre al respecto?

\- Ella aún no está enterada, quise discutirlo primero con usted para saber cuál es su opinión al respecto.

Tras las manos de Donald se escondía una débil sonrisa, esto parecía un dejá vu de sí mismo cuando pedía consejo a su hermano.

\- ¿Entonces estás decidido?- el muchacho movió afirmativamente su cabeza.- Pues qué quieres que te diga… no me queda más que apoyarte. Considero en extremo positivo que tengas algo de mundo antes de enrólate… eso más temprano que tarde te terminará dando ventaja.

\- Le agradezco su apoyo tío.

\- Aún no lo hagas… déjame primero hablar con tu madre.- dejando escapar el aire de su pecho con resignación, pero luego volteó sus ojos con malicia hacia su sobrino.- Eso sí la conversación con tu novia deberás hacerla tú y te aseguro que ella lo tomará peor que Betty.

El joven pestañeó rápidamente un tanto incomodo ante la alusión de su tío, pero tuvo que converger en que este tenía razón. Marlene no lo tomaría para nada bien y sería bueno que desde ya fuera ideando el modo en que se lo haría saber. Y con esta gran preocupación bajo sus hombros hizo sonar fuertemente sus tacones en algo muy parecido a un saludo militar abandonando el despacho y dejando a su tío con un problema más que resolver.

\- Buen día, Scott.

Le saludó Lisa bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y pasando por su lado sin siquiera detenerse.

\- Oye ¿tú a dónde vas tan apurada?

\- Voy donde Karl.

Le respondió girándose hacia él pero sin dejar de avanzar a la salida.

\- Mmmm espérame Lisa entonces, tengo un importante tema que hablar con él.

\- Está bien, Scott.- respondió con desgano la muchacha, lo que no paso desapercibido para su primo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, no quieres que vaya?

\- Pero que dices, Scott… ¿Por qué razón podría yo no querer que fueras?... Es sólo que.- una idea se despertó en su cabeza.- Marlene vino a verte, pero apenas la vio tía Betty se la llevó a la cocina… dijo algo de enseñarle a preparar los pudding como a ti te gustan.

Las facciones del muchacho fueron el fiel reflejo del espanto que esas palabras generaron en su mente.- _por Dios madre no te cansas de avergonzarme.-_ Y con los dientes apretados se fue mascullando hacia la cocina montones de frases inteligibles para Lisa, que con alivio vio a este alejarse, y antes de que se arrepintiera la muchacha salió de la casa y montándose en una de las bicicletas que en el jardín estaban estacionadas, pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a Little Priors.

Estaba tan intrigada, Karl la había llamado por el teléfono y en un tono muy misterioso le solicitó que fuera a su casa pues tenía algo muy importante que compartir con ella. ¿Qué sería aquello de lo que Karl quería hablarle? Se preguntaba mientras serpenteaba con agilidad el sinuoso sendero que la llevaba al hogar de los Riber.

\- Ya estoy cerca… puedo ver la casa desde aquí.

Luego de no más un par de minutos arribó finalmente a la entrada de la propiedad donde Karl la estaba esperando sonriente.

\- Hola, Lizzie… qué rápida eres ¿eh?

\- Es que tú me pediste que no me demorase.

Intentó justificarse, un tanto avergonzada de que él pudiera sospechar la ansiedad que la movía. Pero el joven conocía a Lisa, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza por lo que intentó mejor que esta pensara en otra cosa y tomándola de la mano la llevó a la parte posterior de la residencia, donde había una pequeña pista de despegue junto a un moderno hangar que contrastaba brutalmente con el estilo gregoriano de la casa.

\- Lizzie… lo que te quiero mostrar, me ha tomado meses poder tenerlo listo.- sonriéndole dulcemente.- Espero que te guste.

Y sin soltarle la mano la llevo al hangar, donde ella vio cómo una carpa gigante cubría un gran bulto que se encontraba asentado justo en el medio del lugar. Antes que ella pudiese preguntarle de que se trataba todo esto, él con un rápido movimiento descubrió la carpa dejando ante los ojos de Lisa un hermoso aeroplano de comienzos del siglo XX.

\- Es un biplano Fokker D VIII, un veterano de la Primera Guerra Mundial… a pesar de ser alemán es posible tenerlo acá por…

\- El armisticio de 1918.- le interrumpió Lisa.- Que obligó a los alemanes a repartir entre los aliados todas sus aeronaves de guerra.- mirándolo fascinada.- ¿De dónde sacaste esta maravilla?

\- Hace tiempo papá en un viaje a Estados Unidos lo encontró… estaba en una bodega absolutamente abandonado.- hablándole con entusiasmo.- Tuvo que traerlo casi de contrabando puesto que no dejaban sacarlo de Norteamérica… pero gracias a su tozudez lo consiguió y me lo pasó para que lo restaurase.

El joven giró su rostro y en silencio se quedó observando a la muchacha que recorría con la vista cada parte de la legendaria máquina de guerra. Él se sintió feliz, al ver que ella compartía la misma pasión por estas reliquias.

\- Me tomó meses el poder rehabilitarlo, sus piezas son escasísimas pero pude conseguirlas todas… salvo una.- ella lo quedó mirando, esperando a que terminará la frase.- Quería pintarlo de color verde… así como son el color de tus ojos.

La joven contuvo el aliento ante esas palabras y por más que lo intentó su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la boca de Karl, que se torcía en sus extremos en un gesto que ella se sabía de memoria.

\- Pero este amarillo de reemplazo no está mal.

\- Me encanta.

Le respondió Lisa que avanzó hacia la aeronave y lentamente la fue recorriendo con sus manos, palpándola como si quisiera memorizar con todos sus sentidos cada parte de esa magnífica pieza de historia.

\- Pero ya no perdamos más tiempo, Lizzie.- entregándole unos gogles.- ¿Te parece si lo probamos?

\- ¿Y puedes hacerlo?

\- Apenas me faltan unas pocas horas de vuelo para que me entreguen mi licencia de piloto… pero esto no más será una vuelta.- estirándole su mano.- Confía en mí, Lizzie, todo estará bien… ¿me acompañas?

Ella tuvo la tentación de decirle que lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo pidiese, mas ningún sonido salió de su boca, únicamente se limitó a tomar la mano de Karl. Éste con el rostro hinchado de alegría no perdió el tiempo y tomándola del talle la subió al Fokker D VIII, para luego montarse él mismo a la cabina de adelante.

\- Esta será nuestra primera gran aventura, Lizzie… la primera que nos involucrará únicamente a ti y a mí.

Esa frase quedó suspendida en los labios de Lisa, que las sintió como si fuesen una promesa. La más bella y dulce promesa de que siempre estarían juntos. Esta idea se hizo carne en sus entrañas, llenando las cavidades de su corazón con un fulgor que era absolutamente desconocido para ella.- _él también me quiere.-_ Estas cuatro palabras de manera natural se instalaron en ella como una verdad incuestionable y al percatarse de ello, los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas que ocultó bajo los gogles.

\- Lizzie, el despegue de estas máquinas es bastante más brusco a lo que tu estás acostumbrada.- le gritó Karl sobreponiendo su voz al ruido del motor.- Pero en compensación podremos volar tan bajo que podrás tocar la copa de los arboles con tus propias manos.

No hubo tiempo para réplicas u otras preguntas, pues el biplano se enfiló a la pista de despegue y a medida que el aparato tomaba velocidad Lisa sentía cómo el viento golpeaba frio sobre su rostro recordándole a la sensación de estar navegando bajo una tormenta. La emoción en ella era inmensa, pese a que este no era su primer vuelo, ya que obviando los viajes en aerolíneas, su padre en un par de ocasiones los llevó a ella y sus primos a probar los aviones de instrucción de la Royal Navy. Pero esto era totalmente distinto, era lo más cercano a estar volando por sí mismo cual pájaro que desafía a las nubes y corrientes por sí solo, sin una cabina que le impidiese el contacto.

\- Dime que esto no es simplemente maravilloso, Lizzie.

Es increíble Karl.- le gritó tratando de sostener sus cabellos.- Nunca me sentí tan libre.

\- Eso es porque aún no has experimentado esto…

Sin la más mínima advertencia, el Fokker D VIII dio un brusco giro de medio tonel dejando todas las cosas boca arriba para Lisa, que no era capaz de procesar que su cabeza ahora estaba apuntado hacia la tierra, y antes que la adrenalina la obligase a gritar el avión volvió a su posición normal.

\- ¿Qué te pareció, Lizzie…?

\- Sentí que me iba a caer… ¡estás completamente loco, Karl!

Le respondió ella entre risas. Estirando su cabeza hacia atrás y desplegando sus brazos como alas trato de experimentar la sensación de sentirse parte del cielo. Respiró profundo dejando que el hielo del aire entrase raudo por sus pulmones.- _por favor quiero recordar cada instante de este momento._\- Susurraba para sus adentros, cuando en eso se percató que estaban sobrevolando su casa.

\- ¡Karl… ese es SeaMirror!

\- ¿Quieres averiguar si tu madre y tía Betty están tomando el té?

El muchacho no esperó respuesta por parte de Lisa. De inmediato empujó la palanca haciendo que el Fokker D VIII descendiera con violencia para enderezarse justo por sobre la punta de los añosos nogales del jardín de la casa.

\- Mira, Lizzie… ahí están… salúdalos.

La jovencita estiró su cuerpo lo más que pudo hacia fuera de la cabina y mirando hacia el suelo pudo ver que su tía, su madre y también su padre se encontraban sentados en la terraza. Y juntando todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones les gritó a los adultos un expresivo saludo agitando con fuerza sus manos.

\- Karl, creo que papá ha derramado su taza de té.

Le dijo Lisa entre carcajadas, dejando atrás sus habituales reservas y formalidades entregándose por entero a la diversión que le daba hacer esto. Sentir a la muchacha así de feliz llenaba de alegría a Karl, compensando de esa manera todo lo que le esperaba.- _maldición no pensé que el contralmirante estuviera con ellas.- _Agitó sus hombros en gesto despreocupado. Que más daba lo que ese hombre pudiera decirle o hacerle, su Lizzie estaba contenta y eso era lo único que importaba.

\- Ya es hora de que regresemos, señorita.

Fueron las palabras que Karl pronunció para poner fin a uno de los momentos más alegres que había tenido Lisa en su vida. Y con resignación ella vio cómo la aeronave se posó lentamente sobre la loza que los repelió en varias ocasiones hasta que la sometieron rodando por ella hasta que la hélice se detuvo.

\- ¿No te dije que esta sería una aventura increíble, Lizzie?

Le habló el joven Riber a la vez que de un salto bajaba del biplano colocando sus dos pies en tierra. Y con una gran sonrisa volteó su cuerpo en dirección a Lisa para ayudarla a bajar, tomándola de las manos primeros y luego de su cintura, la depositó en el suelo dejándola muy cerca suyo.

\- Increíble es poco, Karl… fue algo único… lo más maravilloso que he vivido.- le expresó con mucha alegría.- Por favor prométeme que lo haremos de nuevo.

\- Te lo prometo… volaremos cada vez que tú lo desees.

Algo en el tono del muchacho puso en alerta los sentidos de Lisa, que se percató como éste no había retirado las manos de su cintura y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Esta extrema cercanía no incomodó en lo absoluto a la joven, al contrario sólo deseaba que él anulara la escasa distancia que existía entre ellos.

\- Eres muy hermosa, Lizzie.- le musitó en un tono bajo.- Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí… y no quisiera que siguiéramos haciendo como que nada pasa entre nosotros… hace mucho que yo…

\- ¡ELIZABETH!... ¡¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo allá arriba?!

Vociferó fuera de sí Donald Hayes que de su pura rabia no se percató de lo cerca que estaban ambos jóvenes. Dando grandes zancadas llegó junto a su hija tomándola del brazo y girando su rostro hacia Karl que lo miraba con un leve temblor.

\- Y tú jovencito, te advierto que estas en graves problemas.

* * *

23 de Marzo del 2003, Pentágono, Arlington Virginia.

Un hombre de insignificante apariencia con paso corto y desacompasado avanzaba por los pasillos subterráneos de las remodeladas instalaciones del Pentágono. Su andar era complicado y muy poco provechoso, ya que en cada control de seguridad debía desarmar el conjunto de planos, carpetas y maquetas que cargaba, llamando la atención de todos los funcionarios que con rostros displicentes miraban al extraño personaje sin siquiera ocurrírseles prestarle algún tipo de ayuda.

\- Doctor Lang, no me diga que nuevamente se ha extraviado.

\- Perdóneme, Coronel Emerson, es que mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo… además no me preocupo qué dirección tomo, nada más estoy pendiente de no dejar atrás ninguno de mis planos.

Le respondió con su marcado acento de la conflictiva zona de los Balcanes Emil Lang, el más destacado doctor en ingeniería que existía actualmente en el mundo. Y gracias a esta condición tan particular y destacada es que pudo acceder a ser recibido en Estados Unidos como refugiado político.

\- Espero, doctor Lang, que traiga suficiente material para convencerlos, puesto que ha venido el Secretario de Defensa, junto a la totalidad de su comité, incluso han traído consigo al director del DARPA.- sonriéndole suspicaz.- Confío que no nos hará quedar mal.

El ingeniero apretó los dientes, no le habían dicho que su proyecto debería pasar por la inspección del DARPA, que era la más poderosa agencia de investigación de proyectos avanzados de defensa.- _entonces esto sí va en serio_.- Pensó para sí, sintiendo cómo un sudor frío recorría su espalda al comprender que estos hombres estaban convencidos en dar curso a la construcción de esta arma, que era capaz de destruir a media humanidad por sí sola. Pero el escenario era bastante complejo, puesto que todo se basaba en tecnología de papel, asentadas en las teorías de optimización de energías autónomas del mentado ingeniero.- _y si mis cálculos son errados la historia me detestara más que al mismísimo Tesla._\- Se dijo en tono abrumado.

\- Ahora prepare toda su artillería, doctor.- le ordenó el coronel.- Ya luego vendré por usted.

De manera obediente el ingeniero de negras pupilas comenzó a ordenar todos sus papeles repasando mentalmente la presentación. Con su concentración tan elevada no se percató que era observado por un oficial de rango medio de la Air Force.

\- ¿Es verdad todo lo que se rumorea sobre usted, Emil Lang?

\- A qué se refiere.- le respondió el ingeniero sin dejar de mirar sus papeles.

\- Dicen que usted está construyendo gigantes… ¿eso es verdad?

El serbio levantó su vista para fijar sus ojos en el militar, que ansioso esperaba su respuesta.

\- Sólo estoy autorizado a hablar cuando cruce esa puerta de acero.- le indicó con un falso tono de amabilidad.- Si usted la cruza conmigo podrá dilucidar sus dudas.

Emerson, asomándose en ese instante por la puerta instó al ingeniero que hiciera ingreso a la sala.- _todos lo están esperand_o.- Y elevando un poco su vista dirigió su atención al otro oficial.

\- Coronel Reinhardt, su comandante ordenó que no era necesario que permanezca aquí. Puede aguardarlo en su oficina si gusta.

El oficial de la Air Force recibió estas palabras como una verdadera bofetada, por ello sin ningún decoro, se caló su gorra hasta las cejas marchándose en completo silencio. Por una mal sana curiosidad el ingeniero tuvo la tentación de preguntarle el porqué de la actitud tan poco deferente de Emerson, siendo que este por lo general era una persona bastante amable. Pero claramente no era el tiempo ni el lugar para trivialidades como esas.

\- Muy bien, doctor Lang, en beneficio del tiempo le pido que comience de inmediato con su presentación.

Le conminó un hombre de aspecto ario y en extremo pulcro, que calzaba un impecable traje de sastre.- _sin duda él es quien preside a esta comisión._\- Coligió para sí, al reconocer en él al director del DARPA.

\- Señor, hace cosa de poco menos de dos años se me exhortó a participar en la creación de un súper portaviones que fuera capaz de movilizar a una división completa y que a la vez poseyera tal poder de fuego que el mismo pudiera reemplazar en ese aspecto a una flota entera.- encendiendo las pantallas del proyector apareció frente a la comisión la imagen de un fabuloso portaviones.- Cómo recordarán ustedes, en nuestras primeras reuniones les presenté el plano de este _Carrier Aircraft_ que bautizamos como CVS-101 Prometehus, cuyas dimensiones cumplían sobradamente sus requerimientos: en sus quinientos doce metros de longitud y noventa y uno de manga nos permitiría alojar cómodamente a más de novecientos pilotos con un completísimo taller de reparación y mantención.

\- Es efectivo todo cuanto usted está planteando, pero debo recordarle que desechamos este prototipo por su escaso poder de fuego.

Le objetó uno de los integrantes del Departamento de Defensa.

\- Lo sé, señor… y esa no fue la única razón, sino también la poca velocidad que este podía alcanzar en mar abierto.- le complementó el ingeniero con toda calma, sin dejarse intimidar con la presión que la comisión le estaba imprimiendo.- Retomando el punto, junto a Prometehus diseñamos su embarcación hermana… el SVL-111 Dedalus un sumergible de desembarco que comparte las mismas dimensiones que el portaviones y que puede transportar en su interior a más de mil quinientas unidades de artillería.

\- Con todo el respeto que merece su trabajo, ya hemos discutido latamente sobre ambas embarcaciones y aunque el Dedalus posee una extraordinario sistema de defensa y sus compuertas de desembarco son una revolución en cuanto al aseguramiento de la movilización de tropas… ya hemos rechazado también a este.- le aclaró el hombre del impecable traje que ya estaba comenzando a mostrarse impaciente.- Por lo que le rogaría que se ciñera a exponernos sobre su nueva propuesta Porque supongo que tiene algo nuevo que mostrarnos ¿o me equivoco?

El aludido no dio ningún tipo de respuesta, se limitó a repartir entre los asistentes unas gruesas carpetas. Cuando terminó de hacer esto, sin ningún aspaviento colocó una nueva imagen en el proyector que dejó a todos los presentes con el aliento contrito.

\- Señor, si me he atrevido a aburrirlos con mi reiterada exposición sobre el Dedalus y el Prometehus fue con el sólo objetivo de recordarles las características de éstos, ya que ambos formarán parte del Sea Defense Fortress One o SDF-1 según ustedes prefieran.

El silencio en la sala era total, únicamente podía oírse el constante batir de las hojas sobre las carpetas, donde todos los presentes trataban de entender qué era eso del SDF-1. El serbio sonrió satisfecho, esta era justo la reacción que esperaba provocar en sus asistentes.

\- Como podrán ver, el SDF-1 es una auténtica fortaleza marítima completamente autónoma capaz de movilizarse a más de treinta nudos de velocidad. En sus dependencias puede albergar a tres mil quinientos tripulantes, más de mil quinientos pilotos y once divisiones de artillería.- se dio una pausa esperando por preguntas pero al parecer sus oyentes aún seguían pasmados, por lo que decidió continuar.- En cuanto al armamento contará con más de una docena de plataformas de Sea Sparrow MK57, lo mismo con los RAM RIM-116 y CIWIS Phalant… quedando espacio de sobra para un centenar de armamento que será de vuestra elección.

\- Había oído que usted estaba construyendo gigantes... pero esto es inverosímil.- le cortó uno de los integrantes de la comisión.- O sea mire las dimensiones de las que estamos hablando; una eslora de mil doscientos diez metros y la manga es poco menos de trescientos cuarenta metros.

\- Cuatrocientos noventa y seis metros, si incluye al Prometehus y al Dedalus.

Le corrigió el ingeniero provocando que todos los presentes se movieran incómodos en sus asientos mirándose incrédulos entre ellos.

\- Explique eso de estar incluyendo al Prometehus y Dedalus.- inquirió el jefe de la comisión.

\- Es simple, señor, a la fortaleza se le acoplarán estas dos naves mediante un sistema hidráulico especial que le permitirá ser dirigido o maniobrado directamente del puente del SDF-1.- viendo que la comisión aún no estaba convencida.- Si se preguntan cómo obtendremos la energía suficiente para hacer funcionar a tamaña mole, esta será dada por cuatro reactores nucleares A1B.

Cambiando la imagen del proyector a la de una ficha técnica, comenzó a explicar punto por punto el funcionamiento de la fortaleza con lo que lentamente logró ir encantando al grupo, que ahora con entusiasmo interrogaba al ingeniero.

\- Dígame, doctor Lang, cuando el enemigo vea esta nave… ¿quedará impresionado?

\- No, señor… el enemigo simplemente quedará aterrado.

* * *

23 de Marzo del 2003, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- ¡Esto es simplemente inconcebible…! Jamás había visto tamaña irresponsabilidad.

Vociferó violentamente Donald Hayes, dando un violento puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que los dos jóvenes parados delante de su escritorio saltasen intimidados sin atreverse a levantar sus rostros hacia el contralmirante. Lisa con sus manos en la espalda, esperaba con ansias el momento en que el oficial los mandara castigados, ya llevaban casi una hora de regaños ininterrumpidos. Jamás en su vida lo había visto así de furioso y aunque entendía que su salida en el Fokker fue una completa irresponsabilidad, sentía que la molestia de él iba por otro lado.

\- Pero padre, ya le hemos pedido disculpas un montón de veces.- intervino la muchacha sobreponiéndose al temor reverencial de su progenitor.- Además le he prometido que jamás volveré a hacer algo así.

\- Señor, debo decirle además que Lisa jamás estuvo en riesgo, pues a mí nada más me faltan unas cuantas horas para conseguir mi licencia de piloto.- terció Karl con un evidente tono de fastidio.- Creo que ya me conoce lo suficiente para saber que el bienestar de su hija siempre ha sido mi prioridad.

El oficial sintió cómo todas las venas de su cabeza comenzaron a palpitarle con violencia.- _riesgo, mis polainas_.- Escupió entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie, y cual león enjaulado comenzó a caminar en una dirección y otra detrás de su escritorio.

\- Jamás pensé que harías algo así Lisa, me tienes muy decepcionado.- dirigiendo su atención hacia el joven Riber.- Y en cuanto a usted jovencito me siento con el deber de recordarle que cuando sus padres no están…. Usted y su prima están bajo nuestra responsabilidad por lo que le rogaría que cuando se le ocurra hacer algún estupidez como esta, por favor tenga al menos la deferencia de avisarnos.- chasqueando sus labios.- Habrase visto tamaña imbecilidad, el ponerse a volar ese montón de chatarras viejas.

\- ¡Padre… eso no es un montón de chatarra!

Exclamó Lisa en tono vehemente y antes de que pudiera seguir, sintió la mano de su madre posándose en su hombro instándola tácitamente a guardar silencio. Sarah caminó hasta quedar delante de los jóvenes y frente a su marido, mirándolo con un velado reproche.

\- Ya les ha quedado suficientemente claro a los niños que han actuado de manera incorrecta, no es necesario redundar en lo mismo.- Donald iba a interrumpirla pero ella con un solo gesto se lo impidió.- Lisa vete ahora mismo a tu cuarto, ya más tarde a nosotras nos tocará hablar… y Karl preferiría que te quedases con Scott mientras mi marido y yo decidimos qué hacer respecto a su situación.

Lisa tragó saliva, al parecer esta vez estaba metida en serios problemas ya que ni su madre acudió en su rescate. Y aunque su espíritu de justicia la tentó a defender su posición, un instinto de auto conservación le advirtió que esta batalla estaba completamente perdida y si no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor más le valía hacer caso a la orden de su madre. Disimuladamente movió su vista en dirección a Karl para que este la acompañase, pero notó que el muchacho no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir de ahí.

\- Sin ánimo de contrariarla tía Sarah, me gustaría tener unos minutos con el contralmirante a solas.

Sarah se giró parsimoniosamente hacia él y lo quedó observando fríamente por unos instantes, sintiéndose más intimidado el joven Riber por esos afilados ojos verdes que por todos los gritos del oficial.

\- ¿Estás seguro que en estos momentos tú quieres hablar con Donald?

La duda se instaló por un breve espacio de tiempo en Karl, pero este al ver el rostro del padre Lisa se convenció que este era el momento indicado.- _al mal paso darle prisa_.- Se dijo con determinación.

\- Sí tía, serán únicamente unos minutos.

La mujer sonrió tal como lo hacía Lisa cuando se sentía agradada y caminando hacia el muchacho le acarició dulcemente la mejilla.- _espero que tengas suerte._\- Le susurró mientras tomaba de los hombros a su hija llevándosela fuera del despacho, a pesar que esta intentaba mantenerse ahí, preocupada de la reacción de su padre.

\- Tú dirás Karl, de qué es lo que quieres hablar.

El joven endureció todos los músculos, debía tener su templanza al máximo para enfrentar de modo inteligente a este hombre que jamás le había profesado algún afecto o simpatía.

\- Primero quisiera reitérale mis disculpas por sacar a dar un paseo a Lizzie sin su autorización.- le expresó lentamente, lo que provocó que Donald se exasperara aún más.

\- Ya escuchaste a mi mujer, ese tema está zanjado.- le increpó impaciente.- Dime de una vez sobre qué es lo que quieres hablar, debo salir en los próximos minutos a Londres.

\- Muy bien… señor, quiero pedirle que me autorice formalmente a salir con su hija. Como supondrá mis intenciones son serias con ella… más adelante quisiera pedirle que sea mi novia.

Donald Hayes se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Ese mocoso de porquería... encantador de serpientes, finalmente había revelado sus intenciones.- _y me llamaste paranoico, Sarah_.- Un gusto a hiel inundó su garganta mientras hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no saltar sobre el muchacho y quebrarle ese delicado cuello de señorito que tenía.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- masculló con los dientes apretados.- Tú eres apenas un mocoso y mi hija… mi hija tiene ¡catorce años, por un demonio, para estar hablando de noviazgo!

\- Si usted lo desea, señor, podemos tener una relación más informal.

El oficial saltó de su asiento y en un rápido movimiento estuvo frente a Karl agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa.

\- No bromees conmigo Riber… que no te gustará tenerme de enemigo.

\- Yo no estoy bromeando, señor.- le dijo con voz temblorosa.- Yo quiero a su hija y pretendo hacer las cosas de forma correcta, por eso estoy aquí.

\- Lisa es una niña… apenas una adolescente.- soltándolo bruscamente.- Vuelve en unos años más… cuando ella crezca, si es que sigues interesado.

El rostro de Karl se transformó y abandonando su calma habitual lo miró con un rencor inconmensurable. Sin siquiera intentar controlarse le lanzó todo eso que guardaba desde hace muchos años.

\- Por qué no es sincero y me dice que me considera muy poca cosa para su hija.- Donald se dio vuelta sorprendiéndose de su reacción.- ¿Acaso me equivoco? Desde pequeño me ha hecho sentir un miserable que profita de su caridad… jamás ha podido ver en mí algo bueno… jamás ha valorado todo el esfuerzo que he hecho por agradarlo.- con la mano empuñada.- Y todo esto sólo por cargar con ser el hijo de John Riber, a quien sindica usted como el gran culpable de la muerte de su hermano.

El padre de Lisa entrecerró sus ojos, no esperaba que ese muchacho de carácter tan suave tuviera las agallas para enfrentarlo así cara a cara y sin rodeos.- _vaya sorpresa después de todo tienes algo de sangre corriendo por tus venas._\- Con toda calma buscó sus cigarros, sabía que esta tensa espera haría mellar la voluntad del muchacho. Tomó las cerillas y sin dejar de observarlo encendió su tabaco antes de hablar.

\- Es cierto que a tu padre no le perdono lo referente a la muerte de mi hermano… pero eso ni se compara a las propias culpas que yo cargo con respecto a ese tema.- soltando una espesa bocanada de humo.- Y en cuanto a ti… no me fue fácil lidiar con que eres hijo de John, pero con el tiempo he podido digerirlo y separar las cosas… mal que mal por eso nos has acompañado a navegar y en las excursiones que he organizado para mis muchachos siempre has estado considerado.- oscureciendo su mirada.- Mi problema contigo es que siempre has manifestado de alguna u otra manera un interés por mi hija y eso no me gusta nada.

\- Pero, señor…

Silencio… ahora estoy hablando yo.- le cortó en seco.- Sinceramente hablando, no te considero una mala persona… es más, quisiera que lo fueras así seria todo más fácil.- sonriéndole cruelmente.- Pero tu problema es que no eres lo que mi hija necesita… eres… cómo decirlo… un espíritu tibio, no veo ninguna fuerza ni convicción en ti… dejas que la vida pase por tu lado siendo un mero espectador.- Karl intentó interrumpirlo, pero el oficial se lo impidió.- Contigo, Lisa, no crecería ya que se limitaría a contenerte y apoyarte… a encauzar tu rumbo… pues mírate ya tienes dieciséis años, no muestras interés por cosa alguna, no destacas en nada y no tienes ni idea de qué hacer con tu vida… qué vas a estudiar o qué quieres hacer.- increpándolo duramente.- ¿Tú que puedes ofrecerle a Lisa aparte de tu amor?… Si no eres otra cosa que una hoja al viento que tuvo la suerte de nacer en una familia acomodada que podrá colocarte en algún puesto decente para que tengas un pasar digno.

El joven se sintió nulo ante las palabras del hombre que parecía ahora más grande e imponente que hace unos minutos atrás.

\- ¿Y si le logro demostrar que puedo llegar a ser ese hombre que Lizzie necesita?

\- Son fuertes palabras lo que estás diciendo, Karl… lo que a ti te falta no se consigue en supermercado… requiere de todo tu esfuerzo.- apagando su cigarrillo.- Pero eres joven… puedes demostrarme que estoy equivocado… te daré la chance de mostrarme que estoy equivocado.

Y sin ningún respeto a las normas de buena educación dio por terminada la reunión.

\- Puedes seguir viniendo a casa como siempre, tu relación para con nuestra familia no ha cambiado en absoluto.- frunciendo el ceño severamente.- Pero si veo que has desafiado mi decisión y has osado siquiera intentar algo con mi hija te juro por este uniforme que no la volverás a ver nunca más en la vida.

Karl se sentía derrotado y arrastrando sus pies salió del despacho con mil ideas dando vuelta por su cabeza. Se sentía poca cosa y sin saber qué hacer para que ese hombre pudiera considerarlo digno de Lisa.- _esto es peor de lo que pensaba, siempre di por hecho que su animosidad era por mi padre… pero es mi propia naturaleza la que le molesta.-_ Mientras atravesaba el salón decidió que mejor se marcharía a casa, no tenía ánimo de hacer como que aquí no había pasado nada. Y caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos recorrió el jardín en dirección a Little Priors, dándole la vuelta a la casa de los Hayes, cuando sorpresivamente sintió que algo le tocó la espalda.

\- ¡Karl, acá arriba!- Le habló Lisa desde el segundo piso, colgando medio cuerpo por fuera de su ventana y haciéndole señales para llamar su atención.- Karl, espérame.

\- Lizzie, ten cuidado te puedes caer.

Le indicó el joven bastante alarmado, pero la muchacha ignoró por completo la advertencia y con una sorprendente habilidad se descolgó de la ventana aferrándose de las barandas de su balcón y apoyando sus pies en la ventana del primer piso, por las cuales se deslizó hasta llegar a tierra, corriendo de inmediato hacia Karl que la miraba boquiabierto.

\- Lizzie ¿y eso?

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó mirando hacia los lados.- Ah, te refieres al descenso, pero es que no te acuerdas, Scott hace años que nos enseño a hacerlo para escapar de Meriedith.

El muchacho quería replicar que eso nunca lo había visto antes, pero Lisa se le adelantó con urgencia.

\- Estaba demasiado intranquila por ti… llevo un buen rato esperándote.- con sus mirada vidriosa.- Estaba por creer que habías tomado otro camino cuando te vi aparecer. Dime… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Papá fue muy duro contigo? Es que tenía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera decirte y que terminaran discutiendo… o peor aún que decidiera que ya no pudiésemos vernos más.

Algo en el corazón de Karl se comenzó a derretir muy lentamente haciendo que todas las tribulaciones que cargaba su pecho desparecieran y únicamente pudiera tener conciencia de la presencia de ella, que lo miraba con ojos titilantes.

\- No estés nerviosa Lizzie, todo está bien.- sonriéndole dulcemente.- Sólo quería disculparme con tu padre y él gentilmente aceptó mis explicaciones… eso sí me advirtió que estoy condicional en su confianza.

El rostro de Lisa reflejó un gran alivio, convenciendo de esa manera a Karl que había hecho lo correcto al mentirle sobre la conversación con su padre.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos seguir viéndonos sin problemas?- le inquirió ella en una lenta sonrisa.- Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver, Karl.

Le confesó sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza. No se sentía intimidada por este acto de sinceridad sino al contrario estaba expectante a la reacción de él.

\- Jamás dejaría que algo así sucediese, Lizzie.- acariciándole suavemente su mejilla.- Tú eres la persona a quien yo más quiero en todo el mundo.

Y dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento o restricción dejó que sus sentimientos fuesen quienes guiasen sus movimientos, que delicadamente lo llevaron a los labios de Lisa que se estremeció por completo al primer contacto con él, pero que luego de sentir cómo los brazos de Karl la rodearon protectoramente ella se entregó por entero a ese beso que se llevó parte de sí misma en él… ¿Cuánto duró? Ninguno de ellos podría alguna vez saberlo, simplemente de lo único que podían estar seguros era que en el prístino momento en que el beso los separó, el mundo que giraba en torno a ellos se detuvo para oír como esos párvulos labios decían por primera vez te amo.

* * *

30 de Abril del 2003, Academia Naval, Annapolis.

Un pesado bolso se dejó caer en el suelo de Annapolis levantando una débil estela de polvo que no preocupó en lo más mínimo a la muchacha de tez morena que nada más parecía interesada en poner bajo el resguardo de su mochila el añoso discman, fiel compañero de todas sus aventuras.

\- Finalmente estoy aquí, Mama Rose.

Se dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Era increíble que pudiera estar aquí si hace sólo unos meses había renunciado a su sueño de convertirse en una oficial de marina.- _todo te lo debo a ti Mama Rose.-_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron al recordar cuando la abnegada mujer se apareció un día en su habitación con el rostro deforme por la ira, azotando sin ningún cuidado la puerta.

_\- ¿Cómo es eso que te vas a Berkeley?_

_\- Pues sí, su beca deportiva era la más generosa._

Lo que hizo su abuela después fue algo que Claudia jamás en su vida olvidaría, algo por lo cual nunca se cansaría de agradecerle. Y fue que la avejentada mujer tomó un bolso de su closet y con todo su ímpetu comenzó a llenárselo de ropa, para luego tomarla del brazo empujándola hacia la salida de la casa.- _vete de aquí y no vuelvas a esta casa si no es con el uniforme de la marina puesto.-_ Ahora Claudia se podía reír de aquella situación, pero en ese momento toda la fuerza de su carácter se violentó, exigiéndole que dejara de hablar estupideces, su decisión estaba tomada, ella ingresaría a la universidad, la beca los ayudaría a todos y con un título bajo el brazo ingresaría en el proceso especial de admisión de la US. Navy.- _válgame Dios qué terca eres… eso pasa porque no vas a la iglesia donde enseñan sobre la humildad… ve a cumplir tus sueños, por acá no necesitamos ni de tu sacrificio y menos de tu dinero.- _Aún hoy la muchacha sentía su corazón estremecerse al recordar cuando esa vieja y honesta mujer sacó de debajo de sus enaguas una libreta de depósitos, que en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos, pudo ver que durante todos estos años, Mama Rose no hizo uso de ni un solo centavo del dinero de las becas.- _lo guardé para ti Claudia… es tuyo y en estos momentos te será muy útil.-_ Y esa vez fue uno de esos raros momentos en que la morena sintió que su fortaleza se desvanecía por lo que sin poderse contener más lloró sobre el hombro de su abuela.

\- ¿Acaso nadie nos vendrá a recibir?- le preguntó una muchacha tan alta como ella, pero con rasgos absolutamente opuestos. Y cuya intervención sacó a la morena de sus recuerdos.- Es que no pretendo estar parada aquí todo el día.

\- En realidad no tengo idea.- le respondió Claudia.- Observando que nadie se acercaba en su dirección.

La otra muchacha puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza con pereza viendo a los demás aspirantes a cadetes que se encontraban alrededor de ellas, al parecer preguntándose lo mismo.

\- Mi nombre es Izzy Randall.- le dijo de ponto la muchacha de alegres ojos verdes y una rabiosa cabellera carmín.- ¿Te diste cuenta que tú y yo fuimos las únicas chicas que pasamos las pruebas de selección?

Claudia miró a sus costados y se dio cuenta que efectivamente eran solamente ellas las únicas chicas que venían en el autobús. Esto llenó de vanidad a la morena que a pesar de su condición femenina pudo imponerse a los varones con los que siempre había tenido que luchar por un espacio.

\- Tienes razón somos las únicas.- le contestó en tono cortés.- Me llamo Claudia Grant…

\- Sí lo sé… eres la famosa velocista. Cuando te vi dando las pruebas de admisión no podía creer que una atleta como tú decidiera unirse a la armada.

La chica oriunda de Oklahoma se sintió incomoda. Únicamente ahora que había empezado a relacionarse con personas distintas a su medio, tomaba conciencia de lo destacada que llegó a ser su carrera como velocista. El haber obtenido la triple medalla en las olimpiadas juveniles sumado a su innegable atractivo físico la colmó de atenciones de la prensa especializada en su momento.

\- Atención señores y señoritas bienvenidos a Annapolis el lugar donde se forman a los mejores…

Un oficial bastante joven había llegado a su encuentro y luego del informal saludo que éste les diera, rápidamente comenzó a impartirles las instrucciones sobre lo que les esperaba acá dentro. Pero Claudia lejos de prestarle atención, tenía su mente en otra parte o más bien en otra persona.- _me_ _pregunto si ese Fokker aún seguirá por acá._\- Casi de inmediato la muchacha fustigó a sus pensamientos por estar divagando sobre un patán que de lo único que se había preocupado era de burlarse de ella.

\- Vamos, Claudia, debemos dirigirnos a la estación de almacenamiento para nuestros uniformes y enseres.

Le instó en tono imperioso Izzy, preocupada que su nueva compañera recibiera una amonestación de entrada aquí en la academia.

\- Está bien.

Le contestó bastante aturdida y con sus pensamientos revueltos entre los recuerdos de su familia y esa impertinente e insistente imagen del pelmazo de Roy Fokker, que por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Por lo que ni cuenta se dio cuando le entregaron su uniforme junto al resto de sus cosas.- _ya es oficial… estoy dentro._\- Se dijo presionando con emoción aquellas telas que simbolizaban un pequeño trofeo en una vida lleno de sacrificios.

Con el número de su barraca asignado, Claudia dirigió sus pasos a lo que dentro de los próximos años sería su hogar. La morena trataba de asimilar este importante momento, pero la voz de Izzy que venía a su lado no paraba de hablar en forma atropellada.

\- … y es por eso que todos nosotros venimos de Hoboken, que más que un pueblo parece una portada de Benetton, en ese lugar encuentras chinos, italianos, musulmanes… latinos.- riendo suavemente.- Deberías haber estado en clases la mezcla de idiomas era muy divertida.

La ex atleta la miraba sorprendida preguntándose en qué momento la chica se detendría a tomar aire. Y es que su hablar era tan vertiginoso que la morena por más que lo intentó no pudo encontrar el momento para poder intervenir en la conversación. Al parecer Izzy estaba bendecida con el don de la palabra.

\- … conozco a los chicos desde los siete años cuando íbamos a la escuela católica de Hoboken. Déjame decirte que sin afán de querer sonar soberbia es gracias a mi que estos muchachos no se han matado entre sí… no me mal interpretes somos buenos amigos pero todos quieren ser el líder de la manada… siempre debo intervenir en pos de la unidad del grupo.- con rostro serio.- Figúrate que cuando Hiro no quedó en la US. Navy, él quiso cortar relaciones con todos nosotros… sino es porque TR se lo llevó a la Air Force….mmmmmmm mejor no me lo imagino.

Y seguía hablando sin parar la muchacha, que sin saberlo estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Claudia que se puso como límite quince minutos más de monólogo, antes de expresarle su total desinterés en lo referente a sus amistades de infancia. Mirando el pueril perfil de Izzy, ella no entendía por qué le provocaba cierta irritación el tema que trataba.- _quizás me den envidia sus amigos tan entrañables.-_ Le dijo una voz en su interior que le reclamaba esa deuda pendiente. Es que a pesar de que en el atletismo conoció a mucha gente y pudo relacionarse excelentemente con varias de ellas, jamás fue capaz de cultivar una buena amistad, ni menos afiatarse a un grupo de amigos. Al final siempre le pasaba lo mismo, luego de conocer a alguien se daba cuenta que sus intereses iban por carriles tan distintos, que salvo por el atletismo no tenía nada más en común con ellos_.- es justo lo que me está pasando ahora con Izzy_.- Se dijo con cansancio.

\- ¿… pero este bodoque de Jack donde se encontrara? el muy ladino me dijo que me estaría esperando… pero no le he visto ni la sombra.

\- Quizás se encuentre ocupado en alguna cátedra o ejercicio de campo… me han dicho que siempre los practican en la mañana.

\- ¡Vaya!... Así que después de todo si me estabas poniendo atención a lo que estaba hablando.

Pero por supuesto, cariño, que lo hacía.- con una sonrisa maliciosa.- O dime si tenía otra opción.

\- ¡Mira, ahí está, Jack!

Le interrumpió Izzy con su rostro lleno de risa, apuntando hacia adelante a un hombre de gran estatura y presencia que miraba a la chica de Hoboken con una mueca de diversión disfrazada.

_Yo conozco a ese tipo_.- pensó Claudia haciendo trabajar su mente a marcha forzada intentando recordar quién era ese hombre de expresión arrogante parado frente a ellas.- _Archer._\- Apareció de pronto ese nombre en su cabeza junto a un cúmulo de imágenes que se agolparon en ella. Era este el tipo que guío su visita por Annapolis y el mismo que luego vio en las Olimpiadas Juveniles acompañando a… la morena se congeló por un instante.- _esos dos siempre andan juntos… por lo que significa…-_ No alcanzó a terminar la idea en su cabeza cuando un cálido aliento muy cerca de su oreja le hizo erizar su piel.

\- Por qué será que cada vez que te vuelvo a ver, te encuentro mucho más atractiva.- le dijo una voz ronca, ocultándose muy bien del ángulo de visión de la muchacha.- Si sigues así Claudia, te advierto que la próxima vez que nos vemos no responderé por mis actos.

Y con esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro, se plantó delante de ella, dándole una mirada tan facinerosa que Claudia no pudo evitar sentir el temblor en sus labios.

\- Jack Archer… más te vale tener una buena excusa para decirme el porqué no estabas desde la entrada esperando mi triunfal ingreso.- hablo despreocupadamente Izzy, ignorando el bochorno que su nueva compañera estaba experimentando.- No te hubiese perdonado que no me acompañaras en este gran día.

\- No seas tan melodramática Izzy.- le contestó Archer despegando su espalda de la pared y caminando hacia ella.- Ahora vas a convertirte en una oficial de marina, es tiempo que ya vayas madurando.

\- Siempre tan serio Jack.- girándose hacia Claudia.- Déjame presentarte a mi gran amigo… Jack Archer…

\- Lo conozco.- cortó la morena.- Al igual que a su inseparable compañero… y lamento no quedarme a disfrutar de tan agradable encuentro, pero debemos estar en el patio dentro de una hora.

Y con toda la dignidad a la que pudo echar mano giró su cuerpo para seguir avanzando por el pasillo, dejando a una Izzy perpleja y a un Jack sonriendo divertido. Claudia no había alcanzado avanzar ni siquiera un par de metros cuando la voz de Roy Fokker la alcanzó y volteando sus ojos ella pudo notar que el aspirante a oficial caminaba a su lado.

\- ¿Y te vas tan rápido, Claudia?- le preguntó haciendo uso de una de sus caras más encantadoras.- Y yo que estaba tan contento de volver a verte.

\- No veo el porqué de tanta alegría, si solo hemos hablado un par de veces.

\- Eso ha sido más que suficiente para que yo no pueda olvidarte.- el espigado aspirante se felicitó mentalmente al ver como la muchacha se afectó ante sus palabras.- Cuéntame ¿cómo está tu novio?

Claudia sintió hervir su sangre, este pelmazo tenía la habilidad insana de sacarla de quicio, pero no le daría en el gusto de verla estallar, ella sabía que la indiferencia era una herramienta mucho más eficaz ante personalidades tan ególatras como la de Fokker.

\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- avanzando a una de las tantas puertas de ese largo pasillo.- Esta es mi barraca, con permiso.

Pero Roy no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así sin más. Estiró su brazo cruzando de lado a lado el marco de la puerta y la sonrisa en su rosto había desaparecido, dándole la sensación a Claudia que la persona que ahí estaba era una totalmente distinta a la que antes había conocido.

\- ¿Te gusta jugar?

\- No entiendo a que te refieres.- sosteniéndole duramente su mirada.- Yo nunca he jugado.

\- Me gustas Claudia Grant…- acercándose peligrosamente a ella.- Y el que tengas novio no es algo que a mí en realidad me importe.

Y justo en el momento en que por instinto Claudia dio un leve paso hacia atrás, Fokker dejo caer su brazo de la puerta alejándose de la muchacha con sus manos en los bolsillos adoptando nuevamente esa postura fanfarrona. Cuando ya la muchacha se encontraba a sus espaladas le dijo en un tono que se aseguró que todos pudieran oír:

\- Ya te lo he dicho Claudia… dicen que sobre aviso no hay engaño, por lo que no esperes que me aleje de ti.

Contra su propia voluntad Claudia se obligó a ingresar a su habitación, para huir de todas las miradas curiosas que se clavaron en ella. Y en la soledad de ese lugar dejó que una tímida sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

* * *

15 de Mayo del 2003, SeaMirror, Southampton.

La bien delineada figura de la mujer se detallaba maravillosamente en el contraste del gran ventanal que daba a la entrada principal de la casa. Con uno de sus dedos ella enrollaba una y otra vez un delicado mechón de cabello que le caía por su costado, mientras observaba con todos sus sentidos concentrados lo que ocurría tras los ventanales o más bien dicho en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

\- Ya deben de estar por llegar.

La comisura de los labios de Sarah se curvaron al ver cómo exactamente al terminar de decir esa palabras el Bentley azul apareció desde el fondo del sendero y en su suave rodar se sintió feliz al ver que sus "_niños_" volvían a casa. En cualquier otra ocasión ella hubiera corrido hacia la entrada para recibirlos, pero en esta ocasión todo era distinto, había algo que llevaba semanas mascando en su mente y necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

\- Veré ahora si es que tengo razón… o estoy más paranoica que Donald.

Aguzando lo más posible su vista, ella vio como Ben fue el primero en bajar y como siempre su uniforme era un completo desastre, lo que provocó una delicada sonrisa en el rostro de Sarah. Casi de inmediato descendió Scott junto a Marlene, que casi automático se colgó del cuello de su novio, que un poco abochornado trataba de sacársela de encima. Por último fue Karl, quien apenas salió del auto solícitamente ayudó a que Lisa descendiera de este. Sarah con cierta ansiedad acercó su cuerpo lo más que pudo a la ventana sin perderse ningún detalle de su hija, que junto a los demás esperaba a que Noa bajara los bolsos. Un especial destello en los ojos de la esposa de Donald delató que todas sus aprehensiones fueron fundadas.

\- ¿Por qué no has ido a recibir a los chicos?- le preguntó Betty que en ese momento entraba a la sala.- ¿Es que acaso no te sientes bien?

\- Betty… ¿tú encuentras que Lisa se parece a mí?- le inquirió Sarah, ignorando ex profeso la pregunta de su concuñada.

\- Bueno, físicamente es tu fiel reflejo… salvo cuando se enoja… ese rictus que toma es típico de Donald… bueno, en realidad es de los Hayes pues mi Scott también lo tiene.

Sarah entrecerró los ojos, ¿por qué será que su concuñada para toda respuesta debía empalagarse en tantas vueltas?

\- Me refiero en su forma de ser Betty… en ese aspecto ¿ella se parece a mí?

La aludida se quedó pensativa por varios minutos y luego de reflexionar sentada en uno de los divanes se apresuró a responderle.

\- Uhm… esa está bastante difícil, porque en el fondo y guardando las proporciones obviamente… tú y Donald son bastantes parecidos.- enumerando con su mano.- Ambos son orgullosos, apasionados, introvertidos…

\- Betty ve al punto por Dios…

\- Yo podría ir al punto, si supiera exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber.

Sarah exhaló un suspiro de resignación, convenciéndose que no sacaría nada en limpio con su concuñada si no le contaba que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a ceder y caminó en dirección a la salida.

\- Pero Sarah, no te vayas sin decirme qué es lo que te preocupa.- le pidió Betty suplicante.

\- Después, ahora quiero hablar con Lisa.- y con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios miró a su concuñada.- En el recibidor te dejé una carta que te llegó hoy en la mañana.

Instintivamente la madre de Scott de un solo respingo se puso en guardia.

\- Al parecer tu amigo secreto se ha trasladado a Londres, pues últimamente todos los matasellos son de por allá.- riéndose interiormente de tener tan complicada a Betty.- Siendo así por qué no lo invitas a cenar a la casa… así aprovecharías de presentárnoslos.

\- Sí claro.

Le respondió en una actitud que atestiguaba su incomodidad. Sutilmente entre ellas se estableció que esa persona era un "_buen amigo_" de Betty. Sarah por su parte sintió remordimiento de molestar de esa manera a su concuñada y amiga_ ¿Quién era ella para exigirle que le hablara abiertamente sobre su secreto?-_ _Quizás sus reservas se deban a Scott… pero con que estés feliz eso me basta a mí.-_ Dejando ese tema a un lado, Sarah se dio cuenta que los chicos ya habían ingresado a la casa y al parecer estaban especialmente agitados ya que podía oír cómo las carcajadas en ellos no cesaban.

\- Veo que han llegado muy animados.

\- Hola mamá.- exclamó corriendo hacia ella.- Es que celebramos el que Ben ha entrado al primer equipo de rugby del colegio.

\- Como ve tía, ahora ya soy toda una celebridad en Cheltenman.- se ufanó sin ninguna vergüenza Ben.- Pues además de ser del primer equipo, tengo un puesto de titular.

\- Pues esto no me sorprende, eres un chico muy fuerte y te has sacrificado muchísimo en conseguir esto.- desordenándole afectuosamente su cabello.- Tu tío Donald estará feliz tú sabes cómo le gusta este deporte.

Sonriendo con un poco de rubor, Ben miró en dirección a la cocina.

\- Ahora hablaré con Meriedith, por que como deportista de alto rendimiento deberé optimizar mi alimentación aumentando los carbohidratos en mi dieta: debo ser aún más fuerte.

\- No abrumes tanto a Meriedith… recuerda que está embarazada.

Ben asintió sin prestarle mayor atención, estaba demasiado embriagado con su logro, él no era muy brillante con sus estudios como Lisa o tan listo como Scott dotado de tantas cualidades. Pero en el deporte él sabía que era el mejor de todos y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

\- Marlene… Karl, ustedes se quedaran el fin de semana con nosotros. John y Margaret siguen en Alemania y no tienen para cuando volver.

Los dos chicos de Little Priors aceptaron sin ningún aspaviento la noticia, ya estaban acostumbrados a la ajetreada vida que tenía el director de pruebas de la Royal Air Force.

\- Lisa, cariño, ¿me podrías acompañar al salón de música?- invitándola a que la escoltase.- Nada mas será un momento.

Dejando su bolso en la antesala Lisa acudió donde su madre, a la cual la muchacha hoy sintió particularmente distante, incluso podría decirse fría. Lo que instintivamente la preocupó. Su madre toda la vida había sido de muchas expresiones físicas de afecto, por lo que esta apatía la llenó de interrogantes sobre qué era lo que quería hablar con ella.

\- ¿Hay algo en particular de lo que quieras hablar conmigo, mamá?- le preguntó Lisa mientras ambas entraban a la sala.- Te noto preocupada.

La mujer la quedó mirando y luego de un instante con una lenta sonrisa le cursó una invitación:

\- ¿Te gustaría tocar algo, conmigo?

Sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia el taburete y apenas tomó asiento comenzó a jugar distraídamente con algunas notas. Lisa se alarmó aún más al percibir que había cierta tensión en la ejecución de su madre. Eso era algo tan extraño y ajeno a ella, que poseía un estilo tan sutilmente fluido.

\- ¿No vas a venir, Lisa?

\- Este… sí mamá.

Rápidamente la joven se sentó al lado de su madre y tomando el otro extremo del teclado se acopló al compás de la melodía.- ¿_Por qué habrá escogido esta partitura?... Es tan difícil y no me gusta.-_ Pensaba mientras intentaba no perder el ritmo que le imponía su madre. Sarah tenía manos más experimentadas y diestras que Lisa por lo que no le era difícil complicarle en demasía la ejecución de la pieza musical. Mirando de reojo a su hija vio cómo esta apenas podía seguirle el paso y con una lenta sonrisa se decidió a subir un peldaño más la dificultad. La joven madre estaba segura que su pequeña con lo orgullosa y obstinada que era no cedería ante este tácito reto.

\- Esta suite es de mis favoritas.- le dijo de pronto Sarah.- Sentía que si lograba dominarla a la perfección el piano ya no guardaría secretos para mí.

\- Vaya…

Fue lo único que Lisa expresó como respuesta, pues su absoluta concentración en la ejecución de la pieza le impedía poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Y tú qué crees… piensas que es posible guardar secretos…?

\- No lo sé, mamá… yo creo que tarde o temprano se descubren.

\- Entonces amor dime, ¿cuándo pensabas contarme lo de Karl y tú?

Un repentino frío en el pecho hizo estremecer por completo a la jovencita que perdió totalmente su concentración equivocándose estrepitosamente en su ejecución, haciendo que un disonante sonido saliera por entre medio de las cuerdas del piano. Lisa detuvo sus manos y con la respiración agitada miraba fijamente las teclas blancas, negándose a tener que enfrentar a su madre.

Pasaron unos minutos en que el tiempo pareció congelarse y mientras Lisa aún no sabía qué hacer sintió de pronto los brazos de su madre que la rodearon cariñosamente pudiendo así la muchacha encontrar la fuerza para girar su rostro hacia ella, viendo que en su cariz no había ni molestia ni reproches sólo ese amor que siempre le profesa en modo irrestricto que estaba dolido por no haber compartido esto con ella.

\- Mi pequeña.- acariciándole su espalda.- Me haría muy feliz el que me quisieras contar ahora qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes.

\- Perdóname, mamá… yo no quería…

Los dedos de Sarah se posaron suavemente en la boca de su hija.

\- Por favor no te disculpes.- le rogó.- Si lo haces es porque en realidad me lo estabas ocultando, porque no confías en mí y eso Lisa me partiría el corazón… en cambio estoy convencida que esa nunca fue tu intención, únicamente no sabias cómo enfrentar esto.

Lisa se aferró a la cintura de su madre hundiendo su rostro en su cuerpo, comenzó a balbucear al principio de forma inconexa cómo poco a poco fueron desencadenándose los hechos.

\- … no sabría decirte exactamente cuándo fue el momento en que empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por él, y cuando recién fui consciente de ellos me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

\- Pero eres tan jovencita para hablar así, que estas perdidamente enamorada.- le replicó acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

\- Créeme, mamá, lo estoy.- le contestó ella alzándole la cabeza.- Me la pase mucho tiempo analizando mis sentimientos… pero mientras más lo hacía más me asustaba.

\- ¿Asustarte?... Pero ¿por qué…?

\- Porque cada vez era más consciente que él vive aquí.- apuntando hacia su pecho.- En lo más profundo de mi corazón… en un espacio vacío que pensé que nadie más que tú y papá podían llenar… y cuando acepte que estaba enamorada ese vacío se llenó de calidez.

Sarah guardó silencio, ni ella con todos sus años de experiencia podía definir tan claramente lo que era estar enamorada. Lo cual la abrumó, pues se dio cuenta que su niña tenía profundidades que ella misma no era capaz de dimensionar.

\- Bueno, creo que has dejado claro tu punto… ahora dime, Karl… ¿él te ama también… me refiero a si te lo ha dicho?

\- Oh sí mamá y de muchas maneras, no únicamente con palabras.- los ojos de Sarah se abrieron súbitamente.- Con sus gestos, sus maneras y también se interesa en mis cosas…

La mujer dejó escapar el aire de su pecho, avergonzada de las ideas que cruzaron por su cabeza. Recuperando su templanza tomó el rostro de su niña en sus manos sonriéndole.

\- Entonces estando así las cosas, creo que no me queda otra cosa que pedirte que traigas a Karl para que converse con él.

\- Pero… ¿por qué mamá?- le cuestionó con un tono de alerta.- Si él no ha hecho nada malo, me respeta como no tienes idea, si imagínate que apenas nos hemos besado nada más que un par de veces.

Las mejillas de Sarah se colorearon levemente ante la brutal honestidad de su hija. Pero recobrándose rápidamente reaccionó con dulzura ante la conducta de Lisa.

\- Bueno, no esperaba menos de Karl. Pero si él está enamorado de ti, debe hacer las cosas como corresponde y como no está tu padre, que tiene para varios meses más de estar embarcado, yo seré la que deberá hablar con él para formalizar su relación.

Ahora fue el tuno de Lisa de que sus mejillas se tornaran de color carmín. A la vez que sus cejas se enarcaban con precaución.

\- Pero a papá no le gustará la idea, a él no le agrada Karl.

\- De eso no te preocupes, yo seré quien hable con él.- la muchachita no estaba para nada convencida.- Confía en tu madre todo saldrá bien… mírame a mí, a mis padres jamás les gustó Donald y ya ves llevamos años de feliz matrimonio.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a papá?- le preguntó de pronto.

\- Fue en un baile.- los ojos se le nublaron en los recuerdos.- Mientras bajaba por las escaleras lo vi apostado al otro lado del salón, me miraba de una forma tan intensa que me fue imposible no caminar hacia él mmmmmmm… recuerdo que se acercó fingiéndose tímido… fingiendo que no me conocía.

\- ¿Por qué dices fingir…?

\- Porque al igual que tú… Donald no sabe mentir.- sonriéndole lentamente.- Ustedes tienen unos corazones demasiado nobles para ello.- volviendo a sus recuerdos.- Luego me sacó a bailar, sabes… después de muchos años entendí lo que ese baile significó.

\- ¿Y qué fue mamá?

\- Que yo sería su mujer.- soltando una pequeña risa.- Era una canción tan antigua… tan como de tiempo de mis padres que no quería bailarla… pero su letra era tan hermosa…

_En alguna parte, más allá del mar_

_Ella está ahí, mirándome._

_Si pudiera volar como pájaros bien alto_

_Luego directo a sus brazos iría a navegar._

_ ._

Tarareó Sarah con cierta emoción que no fue perceptible para su hija que la miraba emocionada ante la historia tan romántica de sus padres. De pronto la mujer rodeó nuevamente a su pequeña con sus brazos contrayéndola contra sí.

\- Te quiero tanto mi pequeña, tanto. Pero siento que el tiempo ha sido tan cruelmente efímero a tu lado, me gustaría que permanecieras por siempre siendo mi pequeña niña que acunaba en mis brazos.- conteniendo su emoción.- Pero a la vez me hace tan feliz ver cómo has crecido convirtiéndote poco a poco en una personita maravillosa.

\- Mamá te amo.- le soltó la niña abrazándola también con mucha fuerza.

\- Mmmm de veras ¿y dime me amas más o menos que a Karl?

\- Ay mamá… pero qué cosas dices.

Le expresó Lisa entre risas, quebrando el ambiente emotivo que se tejió entre ambas. Pero no había tiempo que perder por lo que Sarah la instó a que fuera de inmediato por Karl… ya que aprovecharía la cena para anunciarles a los demás la noticia. Y cuando vio a su hija desaparecer, Sarah masajeó con pesar su sien.

\- Blimey… Donald no me perdonará esta decisión..

* * *

21 de Mayo del 2003, Cosmódromo de Plesteck, Plesteck.

Nada más a fuerza de su orgullo el joven oficial de las fuerzas especiales rusas, había logrado avanzar unos cuantos metros sin ayuda de nadie, pero el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo era indescriptible, era como si las costuras de sus escaras se fueran a rebanar ante tamaño esfuerzo.

\- Bozhe moi, cuándo recuperaré mis fuerzas.

Pensó negándose a aceptar que su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado lesionado como para valerse por sí mismo. Con rabia dio un puñetazo sobre la baranda de la que se apoyaba. ¿Cuántos años pasó inconsciente, siendo el juguete de ese sádico de Zand? Que no se cansó de llenarlo de cuanta droga tuvo a su alcance para mantenerlo vivo mientras él debía convivir con sus pesadillas y el pestilente olor de sus llagas infectadas.- _bestias… bestias todos son unas malditas bestias… ella tenía razón, me advirtió de lo que estos monstruos serían capaces_.- Masculló con violencia, pero esta cruel realidad lejos de derrumbarlo le daba más ímpetu para poder finalmente recuperarse. Súbitamente un intenso dolor de cabeza dobló su cuerpo por la mitad sintiendo como si todo su contenido craneal fuera a estallar dentro de su cabeza.

\- Qué es lo que me han hecho…

Este dolor de cabeza se había vuelto una constante en él, desde que volvió en sí. El doctor Zand le había asegurado que con el tiempo estos irían pasando, pero Zor no tenía fe en que eso efectivamente ocurriese, porque además de los dolores hacía cerca de un mes, incoherentes imágenes multicolores aparecían inexplicablemente por su mente.- _quizás sus experimentos desarrollaron en mí un tipo de esquizofrenia y me estoy volviendo loco_.- Se dijo deslizando su mano por su rosto sudoroso sintiendo con alivio cómo el dolor pasaba.

\- Debí suponer que estabas aquí, pues dónde más estaría el abnegado Zor sino en el gimnasio de rehabilitación.

\- Maestro… ¿estaba buscándome?

\- Pues sí… y viendo tus progresos, creo que no me apresuré en hacerte esta visita.

Señalándole la ventana invitó al joven a que mirará a través de ella. Al parecer el viejo era totalmente inconsciente del gran esfuerzo que debía hacer Zor para poder acercarse al ventanal.

\- Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo.- le dijo el hombre, mostrándole que a lo lejos se acercaban unos brillantes puntos en el cielo.- Mira Zor ese escuadrón que se acerca es el primer prototipo.

El joven vio un grupo de seis aeronaves que se acercaban volando a muy baja altura y con una extrema cercanía entre ala y ala, que hizo sentir a Zor un profundo escalofrío recorrerle al presentir que podría desatarse una tragedia. Pero para sorpresa de este, nada de eso ocurrió los cazas cruzaron rasantes el cielo y en un giro perfecto sin caer en la mas mínima pérdida, retomaron el rumbo por el cual vinieron.

\- ¿Fue impresionante verdad?

\- Sí, maestro. Esta nueva tecnología da una maniobrabilidad increíble a estos cazas. Le acotó el joven realmente impresionado.- Eso sí, no puedo obviar el talento exquisito de esos pilotos.

\- No están pilotados.- Zor intentó sin éxito el poder disimular el asombro de su rostro.- Estos son los primeros aparatos que tienen instalados en sus sistemas la tecnología Robotech.

\- ¿Me quiere decir que es la computadora quien los está conduciendo?

Zor estaba sin habla, era imposible que una computadora contara con tal poder. La compresión de esto iba más allá de lo que su raciocinio ¿entonces fue para esto que flagelaron su cuerpo? ¿Para que la Robotech fuera el nuevo muro de hierro?

\- Efectivamente y ha sido gracias a tu sacrificio, Zor, que esto se ha podido materializar.- dejando caer pesadamente su mano en la espalda del joven.- Pero ese no es el único sacrificio que demandaremos de ti.

\- Me harán volver con el doctor Zand?- preguntó con cautela.

Zand no tiene nada que ver con esto.- con expresión lúgubre.- Lo tuyo es más complejo, necesitamos de recursos para poder implementar esta línea de defensa.

\- ¿Más recursos? Nuestra economía está estable y en un lento pero constante auge… las ventas de gas a Europa han dado por fin una tranquilidad a las arcas fiscales que desde décadas no la tenían.

\- Esos ingresos ya esta dispuestos… necesitamos dinero fresco y China lo tiene a manos llenas.- con un tono acerado en su voz.- Acompañarás a la delegación que deberá convencer a al gobierno de Pekín a construir un gaseoducto con nosotros.

\- ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo con una comisión de inversiones? Maestro soy un soldado… no tengo idea de economía ni menos de energía.

\- La Regís.- mirándolo con cierto desprecio.- Tú eras muy cercano a ella… te será sencillo recolectar información para nosotros.

El joven movió negativamente la cabeza.

\- Pero maestro, míreme, en estas condiciones no estoy apto para el servicio.

\- Si no estás apto para el servicio, no le sirves a Rusia.- le respondió con sus facciones cruelmente.- por lo que deberías largarte de aquí.

\- Tiene razón maestro… yo no soy importante, nada más el bienestar de Rusia. Perdone mi falta de criterio.

El viejo aceptó las disculpas seriamente y siguió dándole los detalles de la misión que debería cumplir, mientras en la mente de Zor crecía el resentimiento contra los hombres que abusaron de él.

* * *

20 de Diciembre del 2003, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Blimey, Donald, estas actuando de un modo tan infantil que no te reconozco.

Le recriminó Sarah, que con sus brazos cruzados comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud tan obstinada que tomó su esposo. El cual se negaba a salir y oficiarlas de anfitrión con John y Margaret Riber, que vinieron a participar en la cena de despedida de Scott, que después de navidad se reuniría con su equipo para participar en la regata.

\- Esta recepción fue tu idea, ve tú y recíbelos… yo tengo mucho papeleo que revisar.- le respondió sin siquiera mirarla.- Los Riber son TUS amigos y sin preguntarme nada decidiste invitarlos… por lo que no veo cual será la diferencia de que yo esté o no ahí.- alzando sus ojos hacia ella, demostrándole que si seguía insistiendo esto no terminaría bien.- Me he dado cuenta que últimamente tú has tomado las riendas de nuestra familia, decidiendo incluso lo que es mejor para nuestra hija… o más bien debería decir, tu hija ya que para efectos prácticos yo no soy otra cosa que una figura decorativa.

La paciencia de Sarah había llegado a su límite y sus, por lo general, dulces ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo de hielo que todo aquel que la conocía sabía bien que no era dable provocar. Caminó hacia él dejando caer violentamente sus dos brazos sobre el escritorio de Donald, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara ante la actitud de su mujer.

\- ¿Así que ese es todo tu problema?... ¿Dime honestamente Donald qué es lo que en verdad te molesta, que Karl este de novio con nuestra hija o que haya sido yo la que autorizó su relación?

El hombre se levantó molesto de su asiento, sentía mucha rabia y un deseo intrínseco de discutir con su mujer, sería mejor que ella no lo provocara. Es que en su cabeza no cabía la concepción de que Sarah simplemente lo hubiese ignorado y tomara esa decisión tan importante sin siquiera consultarle antes.

\- Pues ambas cosas, nunca me ha gustado Karl, eso lo has sabido desde siempre.- encendiendo un cigarrillo a sabiendas que a su mujer le molestaba que lo hiciera en su presencia.- Y esta no es la primera vez que tomas una decisión de tamaña importancia ignorándome… ya lo hiciste con lo de la academia, donde sólo me enteré cuando ya todo estaba resuelto.

Ella sintió la provocación, se acercó a él con paso decidido arrebatándole bruscamente el cigarrillo de sus manos, arrojándolo por el basurero. Y con su rostro muy cerca siseo lacerantemente una a una sus palabras.

\- Si no te las pasaras tan lejos de casa o le dedicaras menos tiempo a tu trabajo y más atención a tu familia, podrías estar más enterado de lo que le sucede a Lisa… qué más quisiera yo que de vez en cuando las hicieras de padre y no de autoridad con ella.

Se quedaron ambos uno frente a otro, tan divididos y tan distintos, que ninguno de los dos era capaz de comprender el punto de vista del otro. Igual, quizás, se habrían mirado Agamenón y Clitemnestra con el nombre de Ifigenia en los labios.

\- Lo lamento Donald.- dijo Sarah después de un rato agachando su mirada.- No quise ser injusta contigo, pero no debes serlo tampoco conmigo… yo jamás he querido faltar a tu rol en nuestra familia, pero hay cosas que requieren de una solución inmediata… y por lo general me tocan enfrentarlas sola.

\- Pero en esto… pudiste esperarme Sarah.- le respondió el oficial aceptando también la tregua.- Lisa es tan pequeña para hablar que ya tiene una pareja… ¿no lo crees?

Su mujer le acarició la mejilla, a la vez que una lenta sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

\- Querido, no tapemos el sol con un dedo… ¿qué es lo que se hubiese ganado con esperarte? No habrías impedido que la relación entre ellos existiera… pues negarse era solamente aceptar una relación a nuestras espaldas. En cambio así al menos podemos tener cierto control en ella.

El hombre se movió inquieto sabía que de cierta manera su mujer tenía razón.- _pero ese mentecato de Riber se burló de mi autoridad e ignoró completamente mis advertencias_.- Era eso lo que realmente lo tenía fuera de sí, la poca hombría con la actuó Karl acorralando a su esposa a tener que aceptar la relación entre los adolescentes.

\- Tienes razón.- le dijo derrotado.- Pero insistó en que pudimos haber intentado algo… no sé mandar a Lisa a estudiar fuera o cambiarla a ese internado en Londres que te gustaba tanto.

\- Donald, mi amor, hay que aceptar con hidalguía cuando has sido derrotado.- hablándole muy cerca de su boca.- Y lo queramos o no la relación entre Lisa y Karl es un hecho… mejor podías intentar verlo de un modo más positivo. Es mejor que su relación se dé ahora que son jóvenes, ya pronto saldrán al mundo y lo más probable es que lo suyo quede en nada.

El rostro de Donald se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su mujer, parpadeando reiteradamente sintió la necesidad de asegurarse que la había oído bien.

\- Eso sí que es una sorpresa, Sarah, así que a ti el muchacho tampoco te agrada.- ella alejó sus ojos de él retrocediendo unos pasos.- Y yo que pensé durante todos estos años que él era de tu completo agrado.

\- Te equivocas, yo le tengo mucho aprecio a Karl… es más, le profeso un afecto tan grande como si en verdad fuera de mi familia… él no es problema, sino Lisa.

\- ¿Lisa? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No me gusta la actitud que toma nuestra hija cuando está con él.- acomodando su cabello tras su oreja.- Es como si decidiera anularse a sí misma, está tan interesada en complacerlo que se olvida de sí adoptando como propias la preferencias de él.

\- Es muy intensa… y muy niña aún.- le contestó con amargura.- Sé que tiene casi quince años y muchas de las niñas de su edad tienen novio… pero.- sacudiendo su cabeza.- La culpa fue nuestra, la hemos criado dentro de una burbuja, no ha conocido a nadie fuera de su familia, más que a Karl…

\- Por lo cual él es único parámetro que posee.- le completó ella, volteando su rostro hacia él.- Pero ya qué caso tiene recriminarse ahora amor. Ven vamos acompañemos a Lisa… mostrémosle que sus padres siempre están detrás de ella.

Él para nada convencido la quedó observando debatiéndose aún si debía hacerle caso o mejor seguir su instinto. Pero finalmente Sarah tuvo la última palabra y bajó los hombros resoplando fuertemente, asumiendo todo lo que estaba por venir.

\- Tú ganas, pero quiero que sepas que aunque aceptaré esta relación, eso no significa que sea de mi gusto y tenga que fingir amabilidad con Karl.

\- Donald.- le habló ella con una sonrisa, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él.- Dime alguna vez en todo estos años has fingido amabilidad para con Karl.

El oficial sonrió cruelmente, tal vez este no era un tema para festinar, pero al menos se sentía más aliviado al darse cuenta que su mujer pensaba de modo muy similar al suyo. Nada más sus tácticas para afrontar la situación eran distintas.- _ojalá no nos arrepintamos después_.- Se dijo para sus adentros a la vez que abría la puerta de su despacho invitando a su mujer a que fueran donde sus invitados.

\- Hola tío Donald… tía Sarah.- les saludó alegremente Marlene pasando por su lado.- Voy por Scott que aún está en su habitación, se quedó respondiendo unos mails, pero ya se ha tardado mucho.

\- Avísale que Donald ya está en la sala.- le indicó Sarah que la observaba sonriente, le agradaba mucho el estilo siempre tan fresco que mostraba esta muchachita.- No quiero que la cena se siga atrasado.

La jovencita asintió y rápidamente desapareció por entre los pasillos y escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Mientras Donald y Sarah se encaminaron hacia la sala donde la primera imagen que el oficial pudo ver le llenó de bilis las entrañas. Su pequeña niña estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mirando embelesada a ese mocoso de Karl que sin ningún respeto por los dueños de casa tenía sus manos unidas con las de su hija, sentado sobre el bazo del mismo sofá.

\- Donald, querido, respira.- le susurró con su voz tensa Sarah.- Nada más respira profundamente.

\- Tú también Sarah… respira hondo.

Y antes de que pudiera saltar sobre el muchacho y exigirle que quitara sus pezuñas de su hija, Margaret se le atravesó sonriente entregándole una copa de champaña.

\- Donald, que ni en estas fechas te dejen en paz, con John ya pensábamos que no vendrías.- mirando a su hijo y a Lisa.- Dime que no se ven amorosos esos dos….es que me los imagino cuando estén caminando hacia el altar.

Los buenos modales y el decoro del oficial de la Royal Navy se hubiesen ido al tacho de la basura si no es por la oportuna intervención de Sarah que rio disimuladamente diciéndole a Margaret que era una muy buena broma eso que acaba de decir.

\- Pero en realidad que se ven muy amorosos.- intervino Betty que vio aquí la oportunidad de cobrárselas a Donald. Aún estaba molesta por lo de la regata de Scott.- Deberíamos hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja… para que estén juntos por años y años… Pero qué estoy diciendo, que sea para toda la vida.

La madre de Karl celebró jubilosa la intervención de Betty alzando su copa e invitando al resto a hacer lo mismo. Mientras el oficial sintió que los instintos homicidas y la locura temporal no eran un invento de los siquiatras, porque si no es porque su mujer lo tenía bien sujeto del brazo, Scott sería ahora un huérfano.

Lisa por su parte lentamente sintió que la sangre volvía a circular por sus venas. Pensó en un principio que su padre se abalanzaría sobre Karl, pero se lo tomó de mejor manera de lo que ella supuso ya que ahí estaba él brindando porque ella tuviera una prospera relación.- _creo_ _que mamá tuvo razón y no había de qué preocuparse_.

\- Disculpen el atraso estaba esperando recibir un correo urgente.

Se excusó Scott apareciendo en la sala con Marlene tomada de la mano. Y aunque su rostro era sonriente no entendía por qué todos los miraban con un dejo de pudor en sus rostros. Miró a Lisa para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero esta ruborizada giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

\- Scott, tienes bastante labial de Marlene en tu boca.- le dijo Ben que al parecer era el único que encontraba jocosa aquella situación.

\- Déjame limpiarte.

Le dijo Marlene también un poco descompuesta sacando su pañuelo. El padre de Karl carraspeó sonoramente para llevar la atención hacia otro lado, se dirigió a Donald que miraba con expresión indescifrable a la pareja.

\- Y dime, Donald, qué tal van la implementación de las reformas de la Royal Navy; ha sido muy compleja me han dicho.

\- Es siempre duro cambiar concepciones que llevan tantos años arraigadas casi como si fuesen tradiciones.- le contesto ávidamente, sentía la necesidad de pensar en otra cosa.- Pero hemos tenido un gran apoyo y los resultados están a simple vista.

\- ¿Es verdad que desde el próximo año los cadetes podrán ingresar con tan solo dieciséis años?

\- Sí, John, con la debida autorización de sus padres podrán hacerlo. Como el congreso no quiso mejorar el sistema de pensiones esta fue la única opción que pudimos vislumbrar para mejorarlas.

\- Mmmmmmm aumentar los años de cotización… eso fue ingenioso.

Margaret mirando a su sobrina decidío ingresar también a la conversación.

\- Mira, linda, entonces ya desde el próximo año podrás prepararte para tu ingreso.

\- Sí tía, tomaré todo el fin del próximo año para alistarme.- dijo Marlene con entusiasmo.- aunque debo decir que Lisa desde este año lleva ayudándome con la preparación del examen escrito.

\- Yo también empezaré a prepararme tío Donald.- saltó de improviso Ben con una expresión irrisoriamente seria en su rostro.- Yo… yo también quiero entrar a la Royal Navy.

El oficial aludido sonrió bonachonamente, hacía ya un tiempo que venía tanteando que el sobrino de Sarah estaba sintiendo los deseos de ingresar al servicio. Eso lo alegraba enormemente Ben era un chico de grandes y nobles sentimientos, sin duda sería un gran aporte.

Vaya Ben sí que me has sorprendido.- le dijo Sarah.- Pensé que serías un deportista.

Lo seguiré siendo… pero quiero ser como tío Donald.

Los adultos rieron ante las palabras del muchacho, celebrando el arrojo que tenía este ante sus palabras.

¿Y tú Lisa?- preguntó John.- ¿No has sentido la vocación de querer enlistarte también…? Digo mal que mal es la tradición familiar.

En realidad no tío John.- le respondió con bastante seguridad.- Creo que lo mío va más relacionado con la familia de mi madre y en este año que he permanecido fuera de la academia creo que he podido aclarar bien mis dudas y mi deseo es que al finalizar el colegio me preparare para ser concertista.

Los ojos de Sarah se iluminaron con una alegría que no cabía en su pecho, esta noticia la tomó con absoluta sorpresa y se sentía bendecida que su pequeña retomara el camino que ella abandonó.

\- Y ya que estamos hablando de eso…- preguntó con sorna Donald.- ¿Qué es lo que harás tu Karl?

\- Bueno, él es un ingeniero nato…- comenzó a hablar John un tanto inquieto con la pregunta.

\- Vamos, déjalo contestar a él.- le interrumpió Donald.

\- Sí papá, el contralmirante tiene razón.- mirando a sus amigos.- Y creo que la cosa cambiara bastante poco a lo que sucede ahora en el colegio, pues he decidido también ingresar a la Royal Navy.

Lisa le soltó violentamente la mano, atónita ante las palabras de su novio al igual que el rostro de John Riber que se veía incendiando ante las palabras dichas por su hijo.

* * *

si estas leyendo esto es por que eres un fiel lector de amares... y eso me hace muy muy muy feliz


	12. Horizontes de Sucesos

**DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de Harmony Gold y sus empresas asociadas. ... ademas de Sony claro. Mi unico afan es honrar a mis héroes de infancia**.

* * *

Libro Primero: Karl.

Capítulo Once

Horizontes de Sucesos.

20 de Diciembre del 2003, Little Priors, Southampton.

Las puertas de la entrada a la solariega se azotaron con tanta violencia que la servidumbre pescada de improviso no pudo evitar asomar sus ojos curiosos por el pasillo, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos con el señor de la casa, que miraba furibundo en todas direcciones buscando alguna víctima con quien poder descargar su ira. Mas por puro instinto de conservación tanto mucamas como criados desaparecieron del campo visual de este, volviendo afanosamente a sus labores.

\- John, por favor modera tu mal humor, no es propio de ti dejarte llevar por tu carácter.- le decía su esposa intentando calmarlo, a la vez que miraba de soslayo a su hijo.- Karl, ve a tu cuarto, no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros hablar con la sangre en la cabeza.

El muchacho obedeció dócilmente, no era su intención coronar la noche en una discusión sin sentido con sus padres. Sabía que estaba lejos de su centro y que a la más mínima provocación terminaría diciendo cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría después. Porque muy, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ninguna tipo de recriminación por parte de ellos. Desde su óptica no tenían ni el más mínimo derecho a reclamarle las decisiones que tomaba para con su vida.

\- Karl no se va a ningún lado.- ordenó John, que sacándose su chaqueta y arremangando las mangas de su camisa le advertía tácitamente a su hijo que esta vez iba en serio.- Si acepté que Marlene se quedase en SeaMirror es para que los tres arreglemos de una buena vez las cosas.

\- John, por favor…

\- Déjalo madre, por favor.- le interrumpió el joven con sorna.- Será interesante conocer al coronel en su faceta de padre.

El hombre sintió la estocada de la provocación y apretando con fuerza su mandíbula se contuvo de reaccionar y caer en el juego que le proponía su hijo, limitándose a observarlo en silencio deslizando sus ojos por esa espigada figura de largas piernas y castaño cabello que cubría parcialmente esa mirada en gris nubosamente nostálgica. En ese preciso momento, John sintió un paralizante estupor al comprender que quien estaba parado frente a él no era su hijo, sino un completo desconocido. Y por más que lo intentaba nada en él le resultaba familiar... ¿en qué momento el pequeño de sonrisa gentil se convirtió en este frío muchacho, que al parecer era totalmente indolente a la opinión y sentir de sus padres?

\- Explícame… cuándo y por qué decidiste ingresar a la Royal Navy.- preguntó John.

\- Es una posibilidad que hace bastante tiempo vengo barajando.

\- ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que quieres ingresar?

\- ¿Y por qué no?- en tono displicente.- Supongo que me agrada el uniforme.

\- Pero Karl, qué clase de respuesta es esa.- le increpó Margaret espantada ante el desplante de su hijo.- Si no hace más que unas semanas, en esta misma casa, Lisa nos comentó que estaba evaluando retomar lo del piano en Londres, a lo cual tú le respondiste que eso era perfecto ya que ingresarías al bachiller de ciencias en la universidad… que dicho sea de paso es lo que tú nos has transmitido desde hace años a nosotros cada vez que te hemos preguntado que deseas hacer con tu futuro… entonces ¿por qué mentirnos así a nosotros… y a tu novia incluso?

Karl apartó la vista de sus padres cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. De todo esto que había pasado, en realidad lo único que le preocupaba… era ella. La mirada que Lisa le dio cuando él comentó a todos sus planes de enlistarse en la marina, fue algo que le partió el alma. Tenía claro que esto debió hablarlo antes con ella, pero la ocasión fue tan perfecta que no quiso desperdiciarla.- _perdóname Lizzie, pero esto será algo que nos ayudará en nuestro futuro créeme._\- Se dijo con los puños apretados.

\- Déjalo Margaret, no ves que todo esto que ha hecho Karl, ha sido con el único afán de impresionar a ese… ese mentecato de Hayes.- con la decepción pintada en su rostro.- ¿Acaso eres tan ingenuo que crees que haciendo algo así lograras impresionarlo?

\- No lo hice para impresionarlo.

\- ¡Y entonces, por un carajo por qué lo hiciste!- le gritó perdiendo todo el resto de calma que le quedaba.- No me salgas con esa patraña de que tienes la vocación de servir a la nación… porque tú y yo sabemos claramente que no das el ancho para calzarte ningún uniforme.

Por primera vez en su vida Karl fue consciente del enorme desencanto que significaba para su padre que él como su único hijo no sintiera el llamado de la milicia. Y que por el contrario profesara una abierta animadversión hacia todo lo relacionado con la violencia como medio a la resolución de conflictos.

\- Eso de dar el ancho no es algo que pueda calificar usted, para mi buena fortuna hay una comisión que evaluará mis aptitudes.

Sorpresivamente John dio un par de zancadas en dirección a su hijo, y tomándolo de la solapa lo increpó con dureza, provocando con ello que su esposa estallase en lágrimas rogándole que lo soltara.

\- ¡Por qué te empeñas tanto en caerle en gracia a ese imbécil de Donald!- le espetó escupiéndole una a una sus palabras.- No te das cuenta entonces que con esta decisión te estás condenando, pues a un pecho frío como tú lo único que le depara la vida castrense es la deshonra o la muerte.

El joven sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir, ya estaba cansado de oír tantos insultos sobre su persona… espíritu tibio… pecho frío. ¿Qué era lo malo que había en él que todos los adultos tenían una concepción tan deplorable de su ser? Con sus cejas enarcadas enfrentó a su padre, decidido a que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar estas cosas nunca más.

\- Creo que si tanto me importa la opinión de Donald Hayes, es porque a pesar de todo, ese hombre representa en mí una auténtica figura paterna… no como usted que sólo se cuelga el título por un mero hecho biológico.

El seco estallido de una cachetada hizo girar casi en noventa grados el rostro del muchacho, que sintió igual como si un fierro al rojo vivo se adosara con violencia en su quijada. Nunca había recibido una reprimenda tan fuerte de su padre, por lo general él lo dejaba ser, para que fuera él mismo quien determinara su personalidad. Cosa que en este momento le ayudó a reponerse del golpe y erguirse con orgullo para enfrentándolo con altivez. Y sin tomar en cuenta lo ruegos de sus madre, decidió que este era el momento de mostrarle a su progenitor que se había convertido en un hombre sin su ayuda.

\- ¿Le molesta oír verdades incómodas? Pues créame que yo tengo preguntas aun más desagradables que formularle… como por ejemplo, si tanto detesta al padre de Lisa ¿por qué le endosó a ese hombre la responsabilidad de mi crianza?- John iba a replicar, mas los argumentos murieron en su boca.- Ya sé lo que usted dirá… que estoy exagerando, que cómo puedo decir que ese hombre es el que me ha criado… entonces, padre, le vuelvo a preguntar, en mis dieciséis años cuántos cumpleaños o Navidades ha pasado conmigo.- mirando a su madre.- Jamás les he reclamado el que me hayan dejado prácticamente tirado en este lugar y si no fuera por la generosidad de tía Sarah y la tolerancia del padre de Lisa me hubiese pasado mi infancia completamente solo, encerrado y aislado entre el internado y la casa.- pasándose pesadamente la mano por su cara.- Hace tiempo que aprendí a lidiar con esta forma de ser tan particular de ustedes, que incluso he llegado al punto de hasta entenderlo… es por eso que ahora les exijo que sean ustedes quienes me comprendan a mí.

John se alejó de su hijo dándole la espalda a propósito, no quería que este viera la culpa reflejada en su cara. Margaret por su parte se acercó a Karl y abrazándolo le susurró miles de frases de sentida culpa, a las cuales él no quedó inmune rodeando a su madre con sus fuertes brazos.

\- Tu padre y yo hemos cometido muchos errores.- le habló en un tono tan suave que consiguió calmar a todos en la sala.- Pero hemos tenido la suerte de tener un hijo generoso que ha olvidado todo eso…

\- Madre, no es necesario que hagas esto.

\- Claro que lo es.- aclarando su garganta.- No nos hemos comportado a la altura, pero nunca es tarde para recomponer el camino.- mirando a John.- Y con esto estoy hablando por los dos… te amamos Karl y nada más buscamos lo mejor para ti. Se que el tono no ha sido el correcto, pero debes entender que tu padre únicamente trata de que veas lo precipitado de tu decisión.

El oficial se volvió hacia su hijo y cargándole pesadamente sobre el hombro su mano, lo quedó mirando con una expresión que intentaba expresar todo aquello que su boca se negaba a modular.

\- Únicamente dime que al menos lo vas a pensar.

\- Te prometo… que lo pensaré.

Esa promesa era un tanto vacía, lo hizo más que nada por conciliarse con ellos, llevaba meses dándole vuelta al tema, debatiéndose si esta decisión era lo correcto o no. Pero viendo las expresiones de perplejidad y asombro del contralmirante se convenció que nada más así se ganaría su respeto. Y eso había fortalecido por completo sus convicciones.

* * *

21 de Diciembre del 2003, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Los peces no quieren picar.

Refunfuñó Ben, absolutamente decepcionado de la mala fortuna que había tenido el día de hoy y acomodándose entre las gruesas capas de sus abrigos se mantuvo quieto y acurrucado sobre el bote. Uno nunca sabía en qué momento alguna trucha se dignase a morder su anzuelo.

\- Es que las truchas tienen más sentido común que nosotros. Pues en vez de venir acá a entumirse por un trozo de lombriz, mejor se quedaron en sus hogares abrigadas.

Le respondió Lisa que mantenía su espalda pegada a la de Ben y con su propia caña de pescar apuntaba al extremo opuesto del bote. La sonrisa con la que acompañó dicha frase se perdió entre la profusa cantidad de ropa que traía sobrepuesta. Pues aunque el frío era intenso las vestimentas de ambos muchachos se notaban excedidas y todo por culpa de tía Betty quien era la que hoy estaba a cargo y como ella ha hecho de la exageración todo un arte sacó al par de primos con tanto abrigo que Lisa sentía temor por como andaba la circulación allá por sus pies.

\- Gracias por acompañarme… es que no me gusta salir a pescar solo. Y desde que Scott se puso de novio con Marlene, ya no tiene tiempo para estas cosas.

\- No me des las gracias, Ben.- girando su rostro en su dirección.- Sabes que me gusta también salir a pescar… además me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, podríamos hacer de esto algo habitual ¿no lo crees?

El muchacho de anchas espaldas y rostro afable, aceptó de inmediato la oferta de Lisa aunque tenía dudas si en verdad a ella le gustaba pescar o sólo lo hacía por condescender.

\- Gracias Lisa, por cosas como estas es que siempre has sido mi favorita.- sonriéndole bobaliconamente.- Me gusta eso de ti… que a pesar de todos tus deberes siempre te las arreglas para pasar tiempo conmigo y eso que también ahora tienes novio.- su voz se apagó al reflexionar sobre un punto en el que recién caía en cuenta.- Por otro lado, compartir contigo y Karl es mucho más agradable que hacerlo con Scott y Marlene que se la pasan todo el día con sus bocas pegadas la una a la otra, que ni conversar con ellos se puede.

La muchachita se sonrojó fuertemente ante las palabras de Benjamín, pues era una completa verdad que esos dos cuando se encontraban sin adultos cerca no le daban descanso a sus labios. Inconscientemente Lisa se cuestiono el porqué ella y Karl no sentían esa necesidad física de demostrarse afecto_.-… Karl…-_ Musitó cual letanía para sus adentros al recordar la velada del día anterior, cuando él confesó ante toda la familia sus deseos de ingresar a la oficialidad de la Royal Navy, haciendo que todo sus propósitos se fueran al tacho de la basura y un cúmulo de preguntas azotaran su mente majaderamente ¿en qué momento él había tomado esa decisión? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué no se lo había comunicado a ella? Mal que mal ellos habían hecho planes, los cuales Karl borró de una sola plumada con lo de anoche. Un pinchazo de dolor se clavó en el corazón de la muchacha que no se proyectaba con un futuro así. Creció viendo a su madre aguardar días, semanas y meses el arribo de su padre; y una vida en constante espera no era lo que quería para sí.

\- Ahora que Karl dijo que entraría a la armada, nada más faltaría que tú te decidieras a ingresar para que todos siguiéramos estando juntos.- le dijo Ben de pronto, como si supiese hacia donde iba la línea de pensamientos de Lisa.- ¿No te has planteado la posibilidad?

\- ¿Yo?- le respondió con escepticismo.- En lo absoluto, no creo tener lo que se necesita para entrar.

\- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- volteándose incrédulo hacia ella.- Porque todos sabemos que si te lo propones serías una excelente oficial.

\- Vamos Ben, no me gusta que bromees con estas cosas… si tú y yo sabemos que…

\- Mmmm parafraseándote querida prima diré que analicemos los hechos fríamente.- pasando un dedo por su mentón.- Eres la única persona que conozco que lee libros de estrategia e historia militar como si fueran novelas de _Danielle Steele_, sabes de cartografía.- sonriéndole pícaramente.- Casi tanto como Scott… además al igual que todos nosotros conoces de navegación. Si en realidad de lo único que careces es de una mejor condición física… si mejoras eso serías la mezcla perfecta entre Rambo y Nelson…

Una estruendosa carcajada salió de la boca de la muchachita al imaginar cómo sería la mezcla tan particular entre ambos personajes. Pero a pesar de la distensión que mostraba para su mente no paso desapercibido que los argumentos de Ben eran bastante sólidos. Pues no sólo eran actividades en las que demostraba cierta habilidad, también disfrutaba mucho de realizarlas a diferencia de lo que ocurría con sus lecciones de piano que cada vez que sabía de una presentación no podía evitar sentirse abrumada.- _podría entonces… quizás, existir la posibilidad…-_ Agitó su cabeza con rebeldía, convertirse en un oficial era algo bastante más complejo que estas simples aficiones. Su padre desde pequeños les había repetido que unirse a la Royal Navy es entregarle por completo la vida a esta en pos del bienestar de los demás. ¿Podría ella estar a la altura de ese sacrificio?

\- Ey Lisa, ¿que no me oyes acaso?… Te decía acaso te gusta mi idea.

\- ¿Cuál? Disculpa es que estaba divagando…

\- Te decía si te gustaría entrenarte conmigo, yo puedo hacer que tu cuerpo se fortalezca, para que así puedas aprobar el examen físico que exige la royal Navy… y si finalmente decides que no quieres enlistarte en la academia, bueno nunca está de más tener una mejor condición ¿no crees?

Un tímido mohín salió del rostro de Lisa. Cómo era que siempre Ben se las arreglaba para arrancarle una sonrisa, incluso en temas tan serios como tratar de convencerla de entrar a la armada. Pero por más que su primo hablase ella no se veía a sí misma usando esos uniformes y obedeciendo órdenes a cada momento. De pronto un destello de lucidez la iluminó… ¿pero es que acaso eso no ha estado haciendo toda su vida? Y hablando sinceramente, en ese estilo de vida se sentía cómoda y segura. Eso sin dejar de lado el hecho de que prácticamente desde que nació ha estado ligada al mar.- _navegar para siempre en el océano… pero ahora con un propósito._\- Fue una idea que naturalmente se instaló en su mente seduciéndola peligrosamente, haciendo que la visión de sí misma en un futuro no fuera tras un piano sino tras un timón.- _Blimey en qué cosa me estoy metiendo.- _Dijo dejando escapar su cálido aliento que de inmediato se condensó en el frío ambiente del lago. Era una decisión compleja que no iba resolver de momento, lo mejor era que los hechos se fueran desarrollando por sí solos.

\- De acuerdo Ben, acepto tu ofrecimiento.- le contestó con entusiasmo (debía estar preparada por sea caso).- Si no tienes problema me gustaría que comenzáramos mañana mismo.

\- Excelente Lisa, verás como en unos meses haré de ti toda una atleta.

Lisa iba a protestar, no quería convertirse en una atleta de gruesos músculos como los de su primo, nada más deseaba aumentar su resistencia y fuerza. Pero sus protestas fueron acalladas cuando sintió que de la orilla gritaban su nombre, al levantar su vista en dirección al muelle vio la silueta un tanto difusa de Karl que la llamaba.

\- Bueno, creo que la pesca del día de hoy ha terminado.- dijo Ben tomando los remos del bote.- Mañana ojalá tengamos más suerte.

\- Pero no tiene que acabarse así tan abruptamente.- le replicó ella, que no se sentía cómoda de encontrarse con su novio ahora, aún estaba dolida.- Karl puede esperarnos o perfectamente venir mas tarde.

\- Relájate Lisa, como te dije seguiremos mañana.- remando vigorosamente.- Además ya tengo entumecidos los países bajos.

La ingeniosa metáfora dibujo una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Lisa que girando su rostro hacia la orilla pudo distinguir más claramente a Karl, que la miraba preocupado. Y sin quererlo la muchacha sintió cómo su corazón se deshacía al verlo con tal expresión, haciendo que la molestia se desvaneciera mágicamente como si ésta nunca hubiese existido.

\- Karl, ata la soga.- gritó Ben, a la vez que le lanzaba esta.- Date prisa amigo, que creo que el lago está por congelarse.

El muchacho de Little Priors no dijo nada ante las bromas del primo de Lisa, se limitó a anudar la cuerda en el muelle mirando de reojo a su novia. Ben por su parte pareció no darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre la joven pareja lanzando chacotas a diestra y siniestra. Hasta que se paró entre ellos y se dio cuenta que él era el único que hablaba.

\- Vaya… veo que el frío ya les congeló la lengua.- con sus dos manos tras su cabeza comenzó a alejarse de ellos.- Nos vemos en la casa, chicos… cuida de Lisa, Karl, no dejes que pase mucho tiempo a la intemperie.

Al parecer estas últimas palabras si fueron procesadas por los oídos de Karl, que levantando una ceja quedó mirando al chico que se alejaba. Es que en esa inocente frase podría acaso ir escondida una velada advertencia.- _imposible… es Ben.-_ Se respondió a sí mismo, descartando de plano esa idea de su cabeza y volviendo toda su atención a Lisa que le estaba dando la espalda a propósito.

\- ¿Cuándo decidiste que querías hacerte un oficial de marina como Scott?- le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

\- Aunque no me lo creas, esta no fue una decisión precipitada, hace tiempo que vengo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza.- se excusó.

\- Dime… ¿por qué debería creer que ahora me hablas con la verdad?… ¿qué distingue esta confesión con la que hiciste delante de tus padres?

-Sé que estas dolida.- él trato de tomarla del hombro, mas ella se lo sacudió con violencia.- En verdad lo lamento.

\- Si es así… ¿por qué nunca me lo explicaste? No es que quiera imponerte mis ideas pero teníamos planes… planes que tú me propusiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Eso de irnos a Londres juntos, tú tomarías el bachillerato y yo ingresaría a la academia de música. Y para cuando lo terminaras nos arrancaríamos por Europa en un año sabático… ¿Qué paso con todo eso? Ayer nada más lo olvidaste y saliste con esta rutilante idea de enlistarte.

Había una expresión de total desencanto y rabia en el rostro de Lisa, que llenó de congoja al joven Riber. Sabía que su actuar fue imprudente, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar, deseaba impresionar al contralmirante, lo cual consiguió con creces, si el viejo casi se atragantó con su copa levantada. Pero el precio de eso fue muy alto.

\- Yo, lo siento… no quise hacerte pasar un mal rato Lizzie.- mirando hacia el suelo.- Se que estuvo mal el que no te lo comunicara antes.

\- Esto no se trata de hacerme sentir mal… yo, no me doy con las demás personas, eso lo sabes. No suelo confiar en la gente… pero tú eras la excepción a todo eso… y ahora… ¿no sé qué pensar con respecto a ti?- el muchacho la miró desesperado, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para convencerla pero solo frases inconexas se vertían por sus labios. Hasta que ella con un simple gesto de sus dedos lo invitó a guardar silencio.- Karl… si tú me prometes que nunca más me ocultarás algo así de importante, yo podría volver a confiar en ti… te amo, quiero ser parte de tu vida… y no que me apartes de ella.

Con un nudo en la garganta Karl, se obligó a mover afirmativamente su cabeza mientras un _Sí_ falto de toda convicción salió de sus labios. Pero para su fortuna, Lisa no se percató de ello y su débil respuesta fue suficiente para la muchacha que se giraba hacia él con una gran sonrisa y sus verdes ojos cargados de dulzura y tomándole las manos le dijo:

\- Entonces ya está todo arreglado, dejaremos esto atrás para mejor preocuparnos de lo que vamos a hacer nosotros entonces .- buscando encontrarse con sus ojos color ceniza.- Pues eso de verte de vez en cuando no es algo que me agrade mucho ¿eh?.

\- Lizzie… ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres una chica estupenda?- sonriéndole tímidamente.- He tenido mucha suerte de que te enamoraras de mí… Te prometo que encontraremos una solución para esto.

\- Pues no te negaré que sí eres un chico muy afortunado.- le contestó en una lenta sonrisa.- Y por lo mismo te aviso que no me conformaré con estar esperándote que llegues cada seis meses.

Y de manera totalmente inocente ella acercó sus labios hacia los de él besándolo suavemente logrando con ello que las turbulencias en su corazón se calmasen mientras una idea iba martillando fuerte en sus sienes, convirtiéndose a su pesar en una condicionante para su felicidad futura. Finalmente el momento de tomar decisiones para Lisa había llegado.

* * *

04 de Enero del 2004, Academia Naval, Annanapolis,

\- Buenos días dormilona…- dijo una voz particularmente alegre mientras un par de manos la descobijaban. Ella trató de impedir que la sábana le fuese quitada de inmediato pero su atacante tenía determinación.- Vamos, sé que no quieres llegar tarde.

Claudia dejó escapar un breve suspiro antes de separar la cabeza de la almohada.- _¿Qué hora es?-_ preguntó somnolienta aún, mientras trataba de alcanzar el reloj despertador que descansaba en la mesita de noche.

\- Cinco de la mañana- contestó con una sonrisa desafiante Izzy. Era tan raro ver a la morena en un estado de confusión que simplemente le era irresistible.

El rostro a medio despertar de Claudia era uno cargado de indignación. Pero antes de seguir alegando optó por volver a recostarse.- _aún nos queda una hora de sueño Randall_.- Remarcó mientras ocultaba la cabeza bajo la almohada.

\- Oh vamos, no seas una bebita Grant. No debiste de haberte quedado hasta tan tarde leyendo esos manuales una y otra y otra vez.- Izzy se dejó caer en la cama de su compañera.

\- Son para un examen importante.- trató de defenderse pero el sueño que aún poseía hizo que Claudia diese un enorme bostezo.

\- Lo sé y después de ese examen te toca práctica con el equipo de atletismo a las 01000 zulú, así que no tienes tiempo que perder…- con eso Randall removió la almohada con la que Claudia trataba de cubrir su rostro.- Te cederé el primer turno de la ducha.

\- Qué generosa.- gruñó Grant que sin mucho ánimo se levantó y arrastrándose entró hasta la misma mientras que Izzy apenas disimulaba sus risas.

Después de que ambas estuvieron listas partieron hacia el comedor de la academia en donde desayunaron con varios compañeros de clase, hablaron de lo usual, familia, política, la escuela. En honor a la verdad Claudia apenas si hiló tres oraciones antes de limitarse a monosílabos, le dejó la actividad social a Izzy que parecía nunca perder las energías para hablar. Tocó turno después para su primera clase y el examen sobre leyes marítimas. Algo relativamente sencillo para ella ya que por algo era de las mejores alumnas de su clase.

\- Apenas si alcanzaré a llegar…- murmuró Claudia tras revisar su reloj al tiempo que salía del aula. Con lo que se encaminó hacia la siguiente parada en su agenda.

Si bien se había prometido no volver a correr más, no pudo negarse a la sutil indicación del director de la academia de unirse al equipo de atletismo femenil de Annapolis, donde fue recibida casi como heroína por sus compañeros y entrenadores. Consiguiendo desde su incorporación al equipo varios podios en el circuito de la NCAA. Por lo que a nadie le extrañaría que en el siguiente año, el tercero para ella, fuese nombrada capitán del mismo.

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-Claudia hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando observó a varias de sus compañeras de equipo rodeadas en torno a su casillero. Hasta que recordó algo.- Maldición.- dejó escapar un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

\- Ey Claudia ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó una de sus compañeras al verla dirigirse al grupo.

\- Puedo estar mejor. Si recuerdan que tenemos práctica ¿verdad?- devolvió con virulencia. Logrando con eso que la temperatura del cuarto siguiera disminuyendo rápidamente y que varias de las congregadas regresaran a lo suyo mientras ella clavaba la vista en el objeto que había provocado la reacción de sus amigas.

Un hermoso ramillete de rosas que acompañaban a una pequeña cajita de regalo, ambos depositados al pie de su casillero, con una tarjeta escrita a mano.- _uno pensaría que después de todo este tiempo de ignorarlo…-_ Dijo tomando la tarjeta.-…_hubiese entendido el mensaje_.

\- Lo dudo.- replicó Izzy que en esos momentos entraba al vestidor de las chicas.- Estas lidiando con un piloto, sentido común es lo que menos tienen.- dijo mientras inspeccionaba el arreglo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú ni siquiera perteneces al equipo.- no que no le agradase el recibir la visita de su amiga, pero con Izzy Randall casi nada ocurría por casualidad.- ¿Quién te dijo sobre esto?

\- Oh no te pongas así.- reclamó la pelirroja.- Déjame ver lo que te mandó el cabeza dura en esta ocasión.- la actitud juguetona e impertinente escondía una enorme curiosidad en Izzy que trató de tomar la cajita de regalo, antes de que terminara en el cajón de Roy Fokker.

Si era sincera Claudia no sabía qué le molestaba más, si la actitud entrometida de sus compañeras y amigas en su privacidad o la insistencia de un hombre que a pesar de los meses transcurridos parecía no entender que ella lo único que deseaba era que él desapareciera de su vida. Roy Fokker había partido hace tiempo a recibir su entrenamiento de vuelo para convertirse en piloto naval, algo que nadie dudaba que consiguiera. Pero antes de irse, y gracias a un momento de debilidad y vulnerabilidad de su parte había conseguido lo que quería de ella. Y ese hecho siempre lograba ponerla de mal humor.

\- Suelta eso.- la morena fue más rápida y en un único movimiento tomó la caja y la tiró sin ningún cuidado en su casillero -¡Ah! Eres insufrible.- se quejó para después señalar a la salida.- Si me haces el favor.

Resignada a que no se enteraría de nada por los momentos Randall se dio la vuelta.- _no hemos terminado con esto Grant_.- Y salió con una mueca de fastidio del lugar.

\- No es mi culpa que tú no puedas aceptar la realidad.- dijo enojada para regresar a cambiarse a su uniforme.

El día ya estaba amargado para ella, y mirando el "_Cajón_ _de Roy Fokker",_ un casillero que contenía todos los regalos que éste le había enviado puntualmente cada lunes desde que se había marchado, ya comenzaba a quedarse sin espacio, obligándola a tener que encontrar una solución permanente para su no deseada colección.

Pero tal vez lo que enojaba más a la joven, era que muy en su interior, sabía que las excusas que se había dado a sí misma para justificar su comportamiento de esa noche no alcanzaban siquiera a ocultar la realidad innegable de que había sucumbido. Más aún… había disfrutado la tentación encarnada en ese apuesto hombre rubio, alto de ojos azules y porte estremecedor.

\- Actué como todas las demás… y me trató de igual forma… como a una más.

Se dijo dando un portazo al casillero, haciéndole imposible evitar que los recuerdos de esa noche vinieran a ella_… Atrapada entre la helada pared y el calor del cuerpo de su acompañante, no había demasiadas opciones hacia donde escapar. No que a su propio cuerpo le importase lo que a su mente le incomodase en esos momentos. Mientras que su cabeza no cesaba de martillarle que lo que hacía estaba mal, no podía dejarse llevar por el despecho después que Joy, por medio de una carta, le comunicaba que su noviazgo se terminaba y ella como única reacción a eso estaba ahora aquí con este hombre… pero… el resto de ella se sentía bastante cómodo con la espalda recargada en la pared y ese par de manos ajenas acariciando desde la cintura hacia abajo, sin darle oportunidad alguna de parar el intenso y embriagador ataque a sus sentidos que estaba experimentando. Tal era fervor con el cual intercambiaban sus caricias que poco importaba que se encontrasen en el pequeño estacionamiento de un pequeño bar._

_Finalmente los labios de su atacante se separaron de los suyos, dejando a ambos luchando por encontrar aire para sus pulmones. -Qué delicia.- le escuchó decir mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella, acariciando sus labios y mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos. –Son mucho más dulces de lo que esperaba.- Un inoportuno sonrojo de ella ante sus palabras fue todo lo que necesitó este para reanudar sus besos._

_Para su sorpresa, en esta oportunidad, sus labios recibieron gustosos el contacto pasional, mientras que sus manos acercaban más, si eso era posible sus rostros. Por su parte él también sonrió brevemente y sus caricias se hicieron más insistentes e incluso atrevidas. Fue entonces que un fuerte sonido distrajo a la pareja, que observó en silencio como un par de parroquianos salían en un estado inconveniente._

_\- Tenemos que ir a otra parte.- murmuro Roy que no despegaba las manos de la cintura de Claudia, que aturdida nada mas alcanzó a mover la cabeza y prácticamente dejó que el rubio la condujera hasta un taxi. _

_No alcanzó a entender a dónde le había pedido al taxi conducir, ya que apenas le había dicho el destino Roy volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo y labios. Lo hizo así durante todo el trayecto. Para Claudia todo pasaba como si lo estuviera presenciando en tercera persona. Podía verse a sí misma respondiendo a los besos y caricias de Roy con las suyas propias. La parte más sorprendente de todo esto era que al hacerlo podía distinguir su propia necesidad por el rubio que la mantenía pegada a él. A pesar de una adolescencia difícil, ocupada en atender a su familia y su carrera deportiva, siempre llamó la atención del sexo opuesto y sin haberse convertido una experta en cuestiones amorosas tampoco era una ignorante, por lo que le dejaba completamente sin palabras el verse a sí misma sentada en el regazo de él dándole acceso a su cuello y labios mientras que sus manos recorrían desde su mentón hacia abajo. Y como el único rastro de contención, Roy aún no se había atrevido a desabotonar la blusa o bajar el cierre del jean que ella llevaba puesto. Tal gracia no duró mucho sin embargo y pronto se vio caminando de nuevo por los pasillos de algo que le sonó a un motel._

_Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Roy se separó momentáneamente de la morena para mirarle intensamente. _

_\- Preciosa, escúchame un momento._

_Ella tuvo que acallar sus protestas por la falta de contacto entre sus cuerpos, que le dejó un anhelo creciente por el calor y aroma de Roy, sin mencionar que tuvo que espabilarse del embrujo que el futuro piloto estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Haciendo gala de toda su entereza, se recompuso para mirarlo. _

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Roy posó su penetrante y abrazadora mirada azul sobre ella. -Te deseo Claudia…- y esta pronto fue consciente del calor que emanaba de ella.- he estado tras de ti por mucho tiempo hermosa.- dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por sus labios. La ansiedad era notable en él, aunque la mujer no tenía idea de cuan profunda era esta, ni de todo el autocontrol que necesitaba sólo para estar parado junto a ella y no sucumbir a sus instintos primarios para tomarla ahí mismo._

_\- Dios eres increíble… pero sé que en estos momentos no estás del todo en tus cabales, y no quiero que creas que deseo aprovecharme de ti._

_Ella arrugó el ceño maldiciendo por lo bajo el importuno ataque de consciencia que tenía el rubio _

_\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?...- contestó con cierta agresividad -… ¿Qué no sé lo que quiero esta noche? Disculpa si rompo tu preconcepción, pero no soy una virgen desvalida para que el gran Roy Fokker venga a reclamarla y hacerle conocer los placeres de la carne y de los hombres…- dijo con veneno en su lengua - Sé cómo for…_

_Un beso apasionado robó todos los ánimos para pelear._

_\- No fue lo que quise decir._

_El espacio reducido la hacía consciente del olor que este emanaba, era una esencia diferente. En parte eran las sutiles trazas de colonia, mezcladas con el propio olor de Roy, todo combinado en algo difícil de discernir pero que tenía un extraño encanto sobre ella, uno que la desarmaba y la hacía quedar desprotegida ante todo lo que él hiciera._

_\- ¿Entonces?- hubo algo de temor en la morena_

_El colocó su frente junto a la de ella y le tomó las manos. Ella no tenía idea del volcán que era su interior, cómo dolía el tratar de refrenarse. -Claudia si dices que sí…- la miró intensamente.- Te prometo que nunca olvidarás esta noche._

_Esas no eran palabras que deban tomarse a la ligera, ambos lo sabían. Ahora era el turno de ella para decidir lo que ocurriría después. No era algo sencillo, a pesar de que sabía que esta noche no garantizaba nada mañana, ella no era una persona que buscase consuelo en los brazos de alguien más. Esa no era ella. Por otro lado era realmente tan malo dejarse llevar por sus instintos y emociones por una ocasión, estaba cansada y necesitada de afecto, estaba sola y él estaba aquí con ella. No podía negar que existía una endeble química entre ambos, aunque su futuro juntos estuviese condenado de antemano. Entonces tomó su decisión._

_\- Sí quiero, Roy.- dijo con seguridad aunque su voz fuera casi imperceptible._

_Lejos de sonreír en actitud triunfalista, él tomó su rostro y la besó de manera delicada, para después abrir la puerta. Lo siguiente pasaría como si de nuevo ella tuviese otra experiencia incorpórea. Las manos de Roy la recorrieron por completo, todos sus rincones fueron atendidos, después le quitó la ropa y la tendió delicadamente en la cama. _

_\- Roy…- dijo tratando de cubrir su desnudez con sus manos mientras él se limitaba a observarla. -¿Qué haces?_

_Pero él no contestó, se confinó a contemplar las hermosas formas de la morena. Se desvistió lentamente dejándose nada más el pantalón. Claudia se mordió los labios al observar el bien trabajado cuerpo de este, uno que le convencía que esta era la acción correcta. Los labios de Roy tumbaron sus últimas reticencias cuando comenzaron un lento, concienzudo y delicioso trabajo al recorrer todas las curvas de la morena. Desde sus labios, el cuello, sus pechos y pezones que recibieron un tratamiento prodigioso de parte de estos, asistidos por las manos y lengua de este._

_\- Mmmm…- un traidor gemido escapó de ella._

_Era nada más el comienzo sin embargo. Las caricias y besos se hicieron más profundas, llegando a su cintura y ombligo, para luego hacerla girar y dar las mismas atenciones a sus nalgas. Todo eso mientras ella poco a poco se soltaba más, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que ese hombre despertaba en ella. _

_\- Muy bien preciosa, quiero que disfrutes esto.- murmuro Roy mientras volvía a girarla y abriéndole levemente las piernas._

_Claudia elevó la cabeza para toparse con la mirada encendida de este. Sin aliento ya, sintió cómo sus yemas jugaban con el centro de su calor, recorriendo la delicada separación que era la puerta hasta lo más profundo de ella. Con un movimiento tácito ella dio su permiso, lo que siguió sólo puede ser descrito como una descarga electrificante. Los labios, manos y lengua de Fokker se hundieron en ella y abrieron esa puerta, ella por su parte respiraba y gemía con dificultad, mientras sus manos apretaban las fundas de la cama y ella se convulsionaba por el contacto tan íntimo. Ese intenso placer subía y bajaba a merced de los movimientos de Roy, y Claudia se odiaba por eso, ella estaba entregada a su mero capricho de él que estaba disfrutando llevar la pauta. Entonces poco a poco la presión se acumuló en ella, lenta e inexorablemente hasta que ella no pudo contenerse más y se dejó ir al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo._

_Por su parte Roy estaba extasiado. Ella era mucho más hermosa y pasional de lo que había imaginado, eso hacía todo esto tan excitante para él. Cuando por fin ella dejó de convulsionarse dio un pequeño beso y sonrió. Claudia estaba ahora completamente relajada, con lo que podía tomarse su tiempo. Se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama para terminar de desvestirse. Y si Claudia pensaba que su pecho y torso invitaban al placer, lo que Roy escondía tras su ropa interior definitivamente contaba como un instrumento pecaminoso. Sin ocultar nada de la mirada de la morena, que lo seguía hipnotizada, se colocó un condón y después regresó a la cama. La besó con fuego en sus labios para después separarse y colocarse entre sus piernas. Tomó su hombría y la colocó en su entrada.- lo mejor comienza aquí Claudia.- Y con eso entró en ella._

\- … Claudia, Claudia ¿ya vienes?

Una voz la sorprendió, volviéndola abruptamente a la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que si ya vienes.

\- En un momento.- dijo recomponiéndose.

Tomó la caja con lo que seguramente era una baratija y la examinó cuidadosamente antes de volver a dejarla con el resto. Miró el ramillete de rosas, era una pena enviarlas a la basura, pero no había demasiados lugares en donde podrían lucir en Annapolis. Terminó de fajarse el uniforme deportivo y salió con el ramillete.

\- Eres un imbécil Roy Fokker…. Pero yo lo soy mil veces más.

* * *

12 de Marzo del 2004, Topeka, Kansas.

\- ¡Yeaaaaaah… así se hace muchacho!- gritó jubiloso Pops Hunter.- ¿Lo has visto Sterling? Mi muchacho ha vuelto a ganar la Copa Aresti…

\- Rick, en verdad, es un chico talentoso.- le celebró acomodándose sus gafas ahumadas.- Definitivamente esta categoría infantil no representa ya ningún desafío para él, deberías seguir mi consejo y pensar seriamente en incorporarlo con los adultos… mi oferta aún está en pie, con dos años bajo mi instrucción verás cómo desarrollaré todo su potencial…

Pops meneó la cabeza, sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero le preocupaba la seguridad del pequeño. Su conciencia se remordía todavía al verlo competir, recordando cómo su amada Joyce nunca aprobó siquiera que éste se montara sobre un avión, por lo que pensar en sumarle más riesgo a todo esto era algo que le complicaba demasiado.- _no sé si este es el momento indicado para Rick_.- Sacando un puro de su bolsillo, decidió que ya era tiempo de que hablara de esto con su muchacho.

\- Tu hijo también es muy talentoso.- le lanzó Pops tratando con esto evitar darle una respuesta a su amigo.- Es una verdadera lástima que tenga esa malformación en sus ojos.

\- No es una malformación.- dibujándose un grueso rictus en su perfil, manifestando así cuánto le dolía el tema.- Nada más es una problema de foto sensibilidad, el cual se corregirá con la cirugía y el uso de unos lentes especiales.

\- Pero aun así… ¿en esas condiciones él podrá volar?

\- ¡Claro que podrá!- le contestó con un entusiasmo que carecía de real convicción.- Max es un Sterling… su lugar es allá arriba. Y el día que lo haga te aseguro que relegará a tu hijo a un segundo lugar.

El gran vikingo lo quedó mirando seriamente, con su ceño tan fruncido que más parecía un arisco cráter. Sterling tragó saliva y mirando de reojo a su alrededor buscó algún lugar de resguardo, sabía por propia experiencia que hacer enojar a Hunter era un acto suicida. Pero para su buena fortuna los astros hoy se alinearon a su favor. Pudiendo ver como Pops soltaba de pronto una estruendosa carcajada que hacía batir sin cesar su mandíbula a la vez que estrellaba con fuerza su mano en la espalda del ex piloto originario de Nueva York.

\- Así me gusta Sterling, nunca pierdas la fe… si esa cuatro ojos de la Nabratilova se pudo convertir en una leyenda del tenis, cómo tu muchacho no va a poder volar…- acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de su amigo.- Eso sí… nunca será mejor que mi Rick.. eh… no eso sí que no. Él está mentalizado convertirse en un mejor piloto que Roy… y estoy seguro que lo logrará.

Max como pudo se sacó de encima la presencia de Pops, y arreglándose su chaqueta decidió que no era conveniente para su amistad entrar a discutir cuál de los dos muchachos tenían más virtudes al momento de desplegar sus alas. Por lo que a propósito cambió de tema.

\- Hablando de Roy, ¿qué tal le está yendo en Annapolis?

\- Pero que atrasado de noticias estas. Roy ya se graduó de la academia, ese demonio no sé cómo se las arregló para salir con todos los honores posibles.- riendo orgulloso.- Si nada más faltó que le dieran la medalla del perro… actualmente está en Whiting Field, lleva unos cuantos meses por allá y si todo sale de acuerdo a sus planes a comienzos del próximo año le darán sus alas como piloto naval.- una leve sombra apareció en sus ojos. Es increíble sin proponérselo al final Roy seguirá la misma senda de su padre.

Esta reflexión cargada de tristeza fue interrumpida por las alborotadas exclamaciones de triunfo de un desgarbado Rick que desde lejos le hacía señas a su padre. El cual vio al muchacho acercarse escoltado por Gary, quien era el que acompañaba al pequeño Hunter en cada vuelo, tal como lo exige la norma cuando se trata de competidores menores de edad.

\- ¿No te lo dije Pops? La Copa Aresti es toda mía nuevamente.- le lanzó orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pues claro que la ganaste, si desde aquí pudimos ver como barriste con todos.

\- Qué quieres que te diga, fue algo sencillo.- le contestó ufano.- Y ahora es tiempo de que cumplas tu promesa Pops… dijiste que si lograba ganar me comprarías mi propio avión.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Pops, la economía del país estaba bastante deprimida. Desde el ataque a las Torres Gemelas había sido imposible que la estabilidad monetaria volviera a las arcas fiscales, día con día mas empresas cerraban sus puertas. El precio de la venganza estaba siendo demasiado alto para el pueblo norteamericano que se sintió golpeado directamente en su patrimonio por esa cosa que los economistas llamaban burbuja inmobiliaria que estaba despojando a la clase media de sus hogares. Por todo ello este no era un buen momento para hacer inversiones cuantiosas, pero por otro lado él había dado su palabra y desde pequeños les enseñó a Rick y a Roy que la palabra de un hombre era lo único con lo que podía irse a la otra vida.- _el negocio está bueno, además los premios que gana Rick compensarán rápidamente la inversión_.- Reflexionó el corpulento hombre accediendo a cumplir su palabra.

\- Por supuesto que la cumpliré, pero antes déjame que te presente a un amigo…

* * *

15 de Marzo del 2004, Puerto de Tianjin, China.

La estación de las flores se había demorado en llegar al oriente del mundo, mas esa tardanza valió la pena, pues esta era una de las primaveras mas coloridas y fulgurantes que se recordaran hubiesen llegado a China haciendo que incluso el aciago y augusto puerto de Tianjin, reluciera ante el verdoso florecimiento que acarreaba esta estación. Lo cual era el marco perfecto para recepcionar a un efervescente público que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a eventos masivos que no estuvieran ligados al gobierno o a la milicia. Y es que esto de la _Volvo Ocean Race,_ era algo tan nuevo y distinto para ellos, como lo eran también los cientos de extranjeros pertenecientes a los equipos competidores y que pululaban de un lugar a otro seguidos siempre por toda la parafernalia que conllevaba la transmisión en directo por los canales de televisión.

Este evento era una de las primeras señales multitudinarias de apertura que mandaba el gobierno de Tian'anmen al mundo, demostrando así con hechos la buena voluntad de abrir sus fronteras y querer integrarse e interactuar con la sociedad occidental. Lo cual se vería consagrado en la celebración de los . de Beijing, el año 2008 que consiguió a pesar del intenso lobby que Estados Unidos ejerció sobre la organización, anotándose de esta manera su primera gran derrota ante la Regis, que con los años se había ido ganando simpatías y adeptos entre la gente común de Europa.

\- Es una maravillosa obra de ingeniería esta que han construido los chinos.- dijo Scott, estirando su cuerpo que después de semanas volvía a pisar tierra firme.- Me sorprende ver un puerto artificial de tamaña envergadura… es increíble que hayan podido construirlo.- sonriendo para sí.- Aunque debo decir que el que estemos nosotros aquí es también algo bastante inverosímil, deben de ser ciertas las intenciones de integración que tiene esta administración.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees así?- le comentó un muchacho algo mayor que él, de cenceño aspecto y largo cabello que en varios mechones lucia un colorido tono lila.- Pues yo no sería tan optimista, esa autodenominada Regis se me antoja más peligrosa que Mao… nunca da puntada sin hilo, no es azaroso el que estemos aquí con libertad de movernos y grabar lo que queramos.

\- Eso que dices suena un tanto paranoico, Belmont.- le contestó con disimulada ironía.

\- Tal vez, pero dime tú entonces, si tienen tantas buenas intenciones ¿por qué están construyendo todas esas islas artificiales en el mar del este?

\- Pues son soluciones habitacionales para un país con sobrepoblación.- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Eso es por lo menos lo que ellos han dicho.

\- Mi padre trabajó por mucho tiempo en una agencia de inteligencia, ahora que está retirado he escuchado, cuando se reúne con sus ex compañeros de labores, cómo comentan que esto lo están monitoreando de muy cerca.- le argumentó el joven de origen noruego y compañero de Scott en la regata.- Lo han bautizado la muralla de arena los japoneses, que junto a Corea del Sur ya han denunciado la supuesta construcción de pistas de aterrizajes militares en ellas.

El entrecejo de Scott se arrugó en un gesto de preocupación, las palabras de Belmont de ser ciertas acarrearían un fuerte clima de tensión en la zona, el que se sumaría a la deslegitimada Guerra del Golfo, que ya ni el mismo pueblo norteamericano apoyaba como en un principio.

\- No tenía idea que tu padre fuera un agente secreto.- le expresó Scott jovialmente tratando de sacudirse estas nuevas preocupaciones.

\- No es algo de lo que hable siempre… la gente con la que suelo rodearme no toman a bien este tipo de labores… lo asocian, tú sabes a represión… oligarquía y no sé qué otras cosas más.

Un sepulcral silencio se produjo entre los dos jóvenes, donde el mayor de ellos se quedó perdido entre sus recuerdos mientras que Scott analizaba a su tan singular compañero de equipo. A primera vista daba la impresión de ser un rebelde perdido en los excesos de la noche y que con su guitarra al hombro no hacía más que vivir el día a día. Pero en estos meses compartiendo palmo a palmo con él descubrió que era un hombre en extremo inteligente, con una mente tan aguda y perspicaz como pocas que haya conocido. Definitivamente Lancer Belmont había vivido mucho más de lo que sus jóvenes años representaban. Y ahora después de un largo recorrido se decidió a sentar cabeza ingresando a una de las armadas más estrictas y formales del mundo.

\- Creo que te golpeé con la noticia de mi padre.

\- No, en realidad trataba de imaginarte con el uniforme de la Real Armada Noruega… y por más que lo intento no puedo.

\- Pues qué quieres que te diga, pasarse la vida cantando de bar en bar también aburre.- cerrándole un ojo.- A un hombre tan bien portado como tú le puede resultar imposible creer que la bohemia es muy adictiva y seductora… yo estaba muy imbuido en ella… pero después de un tiempo esta me terminó resultando vacía y sin sentido.- acomodando su cintillo tras su oreja.- Siempre me ha gustado navegar… cargar un fusil quizás no sea lo más apropiado para mí… pero es mucho más tolerable que mi antigua vida donde debía cargar con la melancolía de morir en este mundo y de vivir sin una estúpida razón… en la armada al menos tendré claro el porqué voy a morir.- riendo suavemente.

\- Eso significa entonces que la próxima vez que nos veamos será ya investidos con nuestros uniformes de oficiales.- con inusitado entusiasmo.- Esto debemos celebrarlo ¿no crees?

Y dándose la vuelta buscó rápidamente algún lugar o puesto donde poder sentarse a beber con su amigo. Pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido por lo que no se percató de la presencia de un pequeño muchachito al que pasó a llevar. Y si no fuera por sus reflejos que alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que este se golpeara en el suelo.

\- Ey chico ¿estás bien?- le dijo en tono amigable.- Discúlpame, pero no te vi.

El muchacho se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Scott y lejos de estar agradecido, le espetó molesto.

\- ¡No soy ningún chico!- en un perfecto inglés.- Soy un oficial del Gobierno de la Republica Popular de China.

El joven tripulante, quedó impactado con la reacción del muchacho que resultó finalmente ser un miembro del gobierno, por improbable que eso pareciera.- _pero cómo es posible, si no es mayor que yo_.- Pensó Scott sin quitarle un ojo de encima, al menudo muchacho que lo miraba con esas poderosas pupilas color sangre.

-Tenga más cuidado, para otra vez puede encontrarse con un oficial menos tolerante que yo.- reviró con inusitada dureza para su tamaño, al tiempo que se acomodaba el uniforme que llevaba, no se encontraría en el ejercito todavía pero sus jefes le reprenderían su falta de etiqueta.

\- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en consideración.- alcanzó a decir Scott.

Sólo en ese momento Scott se percató que el joven no poseía ningún rasgo típico de la etnia mandarín, esto le llamó poderosamente la atención pero no tuvo tiempo a formular ningún tipo de pregunta ya que la potente voz del que supuso era su oficial superior los interrumpió.

\- ¡Ariel!

Esa palabra fue lo único que el inglés pudo entender, porque la verborrea que siguió después fue una llena de sonidos cuya fonética fue ininteligible a los oídos del muchacho, que bastante decepcionado vio como el oficial se alejaba de ellos.

…_maldición Corg va a regañarme.-_ Apretó sus labios convirtiéndolo en una sola delgada línea la joven hija de la Regis, que se distrajo con los occidentales abandonando su puesto de control que formaba parte de la sección encargada de la recepción y seguridad de la comitiva rusa, que arribaba de manera extraordinaria por el puerto de Tianjin.

\- Debería arrestarte y encerrarte en confinamiento al menos por dos semanas… S ya estuvieras en el ejercito de seguro lo haría - le gruñó Corg con su rostro frío y destemplado ante la falta de disciplina de su hermana.- Es una absoluta vergüenza tu desempeño. Esta visita es sumamente importante para nuestra madre, por eso nos solicitó personalmente a nosotros de velar por la seguridad de ellos… y tú le respondes de esa manera.

\- Perdóname, hermano.- le respondió ella mirando el suelo avergonzada. Odiaba cuando sus hermanos traían a colación a su madre o lo decepcionada que esta podría encontrarse al saber de sus constantes errores.- Pero esos extranjeros hablaban de las instalaciones militares en las islas artificiales lo que me pareció sospechoso.

Su rostro inescrutable se congestionó al oír esas palabras.

\- ¿Hablaban de las islas?- arqueando una ceja.- Ordenaré que los sigan… pero aún así eso no justifica tu falta de disciplina. Ahora quédate aquí y acompaña a Sera cuando llegue con la comitiva.

\- Como ordenes.- mirándolo esquivamente.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Corg?

\- Hazlo rápido.- le ordenó secamente.

\- ¿Por qué los rusos vienen en barco y arriban a este puerto? No sería más lógico que ocuparan el aeropuerto como las demás delegaciones.

\- Lo ignoro en realidad. Lo único que sé es que ya vienen reunidos con nuestros asesores negociando… sobre temas relevantes supongo.

Era obvio que la pregunta incomodó al mayor de los hermanos, pues como jefe de operaciones especiales tampoco le calzaba que esos rusos viajaran con miembros de la asamblea popular. No era que dudase del criterio de su madre pero no confiaba en esos extranjeros que los miraban de manera peyorativa y cuya única razón de estar aquí era por los recursos que su país tenía y a ellos le faltaba.

\- Procura cuidar tu puesto, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente.

Ella agachó nuevamente su rostro, viendo por lo bajo a su hermano alejarse a su propio puesto de avanzada. Exhalando el aire que tenía contenido por los nervios, se sintió aliviada de que Corg sólo la amonestara verbalmente. Por lo que sacudiéndose su incomodidad se giró sobre su eje buscando a sus hombres.

\- ¿A qué distancia viene la comitiva?

\- Dentro de diez minutos ingresarán a nuestra área de vigilancia.- le contestó uno de los miembros de su equipo.- Aún están en la zona de desembarque.

\- Tengan los vehículos listos, deberemos sacarlo en el menor tiempo posible, ya estamos retrasados para llegar a Beijing.

Mirando por donde deberían aparecer los rusos, dejó que los minutos pasaran como sustancias irreales, disfrutaba de estos instantes de lentos silencios en los que su cabeza podía distenderse en construir fantasías donde su vida era más simple: con juegos infantiles y amigos, en una casa acogedora y con una familia más normal. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. No era que no le gustara su vida actual, amaba a sus hermanos y a su madre… y sabía que de no ser por ellos lo más probable es que hubiese terminado muerta en cualquier calle de Sarajevo… pero… ella quería algo más, sentía que había algo esperando por ella en algún lugar, algo que era muy distinto a esta vida impuesta, donde realmente podía ser ella misma y no sólo prepararse ejecutar el papel de futuro joven soldado. Pero lamentablemente eso que aguardaba por ella, por el momento, deberá seguir esperando, porque ya podía divisar a la comitiva se acercarse.

\- Todos a sus puestos, los rusos ya están aquí.

Como una aceitada máquina todo el equipo de Ariel realizó de forma efectiva y rápida el proceso de abordaje, tanto así que la muchacha ni siquiera se percató del aspecto de sus escoltados hasta el momento en que ingresó a uno de los vehículos que los transportarían a la capital de la nación.

\- En poco más de media hora estaremos en el palacio de gobierno, se reunirán de inmediato con la presidenta.

Les informó ella, hablándoles en un ruso bastante fluido. El dominio de distintos idioma era una de las tantas habilidades que tuvo que cultivar en su formación al igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Y aunque esto no era un requisito para pertenecer a las unidades especiales del ejército, su madre había insistido que en un mundo globalizado el idioma puede ser una peligrosa herramienta contra la nación. Y ellos eran la lanza más afilada con la que contaba para someter su voluntad cuando la razón y el diálogo fallaba.

\- Con lo poco que he visto, me he percatado que China ha progresado bastante desde la vez que estuve aquí.

\- El propósito de la Regis es que los beneficios del progreso alcancen todos y cada uno de los integrantes de nuestra nación.

\- Mmmm, de veras… ¿no me diga?

Hubo un cierto tono de ironía en la voz del ruso, que se acentuaba en ese destello malicioso de sus extraños ojos vano, que molestó de sobremanera a Ariel, que como única respuesta presionó fuertemente sus labios endureciendo sus facciones dispuesta a no cruzar ni una sola palabra más con ese individuo tan desagradable.

\- Veo que tenía razón, qué cosa más exacta, usted dijo treinta minutos y cuando mi reloj marca treinta y dos estamos ya parados frente al hogar de su madre… la Regis.

El que ese hombre manejara esa información la tomó por sorpresa, pero no se permitió que su rostro lo evidenciara. Se bajó prestamente del vehículo, se le estaba antojando que esta misión estaba durando demasiado y su autocontrol no era tan extenso.

Sin mediar ningún sonido por parte de ella, guió a la comitiva por los intricados pasillos del palacio de gobierno. Y luego de pasar los controles de seguridad los encaminó al salón presidencial donde ya se encontraban Sera y Corg con los integrantes de la asamblea.- _esperen aquí_.- Fue su seca respuesta con lo que ella se desentendió de su petulante acompañante y el resto del grupo.

\- Muchas gracias por tan agradable compañía señorita Ariel.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras, con toda la intención posible, Zor abandonó su pose insolente y sarcástica, reemplazándola por una inflexible que miraba con disimulada ansiedad la puerta por donde entraría la connotada Primer Mandatario de China. Mientras la espera se le hacía exasperante, decidió concentrarse en los integrantes de la sala, y sin girar ni un ápice su rostro se centró en la imponente figura del mayor de los hijos de la Regis. A primera vista sus informes parecían tener razón, su sola presencia era intimidante, sus manos eran enormes y fuertes. No pudo evitar preguntarse a cuantas personas, por orden de la Regis, su vida había cegado. La constatación de este hecho hizo que se le helase la sangre al imaginarse a este asesinando a sus propias hermanas sin siquiera lamentarlo.- _un cancerbero así, hará las cosas interesantes.-_ Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Hace ingresó al salón Su Excelencia la Presidenta de la Republica Popular de China.

Vociferó solemnemente uno de los guardias haciendo que todos los asistentes se giraran en dirección a ella que ingresó acompañada de su extensa comitiva, vistiendo sus tradicional Quipao que le daba un aura más mística a toda su presencia, provocando entre los asistentes una especie de hipnosis colectiva que les impedía apartar sus ojos de ella. A esta visión Zor tampoco quedó indemne. Por fin después de muchos años volvía a verla, pero la persona que tenía en frente era tan distinta a aquella mocosa con cuerpo desabrido que siempre lo miraba con sus felinos ojos obligándolo a pensar más allá. Ahora ella era una mujer en toda su plenitud, con bellas formas que aunque no exuberantes lograban llamar poderosamente la atención del ruso. Pero lo que realmente cautivó al joven oficial fue el misterio de su rostro coronado por esas lacerantes retinas que parecían estar siempre varios pasos adelante que el resto.

\- Hace mucho que anhelábamos la visita de nuestros grandes socios y aliados.

-Y nosotros nos sentimos honrados de ser recibidos tan grata y prontamente por usted.- le contestó el jefe de la delegación rusa.

Zor seguía silente los pasos de la mujer, aprendiéndose rápidamente cada gesto y expresión que de ella se desprendía.- _parece que sin ningún esfuerzo consiguió su objetivo_.- Se dijo el ruso mientras ella se deslizaba entre los hombres con una falsa cordialidad. Por un instante el oficial del GRU se distrajo y sus ojos se estrellaron sorpresivamente con los de Corg, que al parecer también estaba informado perfectamente sobre quién era él.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Zor.- le interrumpió ella.

\- Varios años, excelencia.- sonriéndole suavemente.- Ojalá tenga un tiempo para un viejo amigo.

Ella lo quedó mirando unos instantes y sin decirle nada se alejó de él, con una extraña expresión en sus labios.- _nada mal para ser el comienzo_.- Caviló el ruso, calculando sus posibilidades, ya que él poseía una agenda propia, independiente a los planes de los maestros como también de la propia Regis.

* * *

17 de Marzo 2004, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- ¡Vamos Lisa!... Levanta más esas rodillas.- le gritaba Ben sin ninguna conmiseración a la vez que corría a sólo unos pasos delante de ella.- En suelo agreste es peligroso arrastrar los pies.

\- Sí sé, lo sé Ben.

Le respondió la muchacha con sus mejillas totalmente coloreadas debido al enorme cansancio que cargaba, incluso sus piernas apenas podían responder al ritmo que imponía Ben. Y mientras a fuerza de puro amor propio siguió aligerando sus pasos, ella pensaba que tal vez no fue tan buena idea tener de entrenador a su primo, que durante estos meses le dejó en claro que en cuanto a condición física era un tirano inclemente.- _sólo quedan unos kilómetros.-_ Se animó a sí misma Lisa, sabiendo que ya no quedaba nada de los quince kilómetros del principio, los cuales recorría cada mañana, ya sea que estuviera en Cheltenman o SeaMirror.

\- Lisa, estás perdiendo el ritmo.

Ella sabía que su sentido común le suplicaba que se detuviera y le confesara a su primo que estaba al borde del desmayo. Mas su orgullo se lo impedía, no podía rendirse ahora cuando ya había vencido la barrera de los cinco y de los diez kilómetros. Esos malditos quince kilómetros se convirtieron en algo personal.

\- Ya falta poco… luego la sesión de obstáculos y el trote suave a casa.

\- Los obstáculos… sí… y a casa. Se repitió ella como autómata.

El sudor corría como una torrentosa lluvia que empapaba su cuerpo, haciendo que esta corrida a campo traviesa se hiciera más engorrosa.- _al menos ya no hay nieve._\- Es que la primavera era bastante más gentil con la muchacha que literalmente casi se murió en los días de invierno, pues a Ben no le importaba si nevaba o había tormenta, salían a correr de igual manera.

\- Son los últimos doscientos metros… ¡Vamos Lisa! ¡Dale con todo lo que tengas!

Le arengó a todo pulmón Ben, consiguiendo que la jovencita apretara todos sus músculos y a punta de su fuerza de voluntad redoblara el paso, casi igualando el ritmo de su primo, que haciendo rechinar sus dientes se esforzaba enormemente para que ella no lo sobrepasase. Y es que jamás le confesaría a ella que el estar corriendo a ese ritmo y animándola lo tenía con los pulmones reventados.

\- Muy… muy bien Lisa, bajaste otros treinta segundos.- dijo el fortachón presionando su cronómetro.- De seguir así ya pronto podremos sumarle otros par de kilómetros.

Ella no le prestó atención, estaba concentrada nada más en su respiración. Pero luego de unos segundos no aguantó más y se dejó caer en el suelo pesadamente, sin preocuparse de que ese movimiento brusco no era propio de una señorita.

\- Toma, bebe esto.

\- Por favor aleja eso de mí.- apartándolo con asco.- Tengo ganas de vomitar.

\- Pues si no recuperas tus electrolitos tarde o temprano terminarás vomitando.- agachándose hacia ella.- Anda prima, bebe unos sorbos… eso, así, lentamente… ¿ves? No es tan difícil.

Le animaba cariñosamente, a la vez que a regañadientes ella ingería pequeños tragos de la bebida isotónica para luego volver a tumbarse sobre la hierba cargada de helada y rocío, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo nuboso, sintiendo cómo su corazón de a poco iba retomando su ritmo habitual.

\- Te has fortalecido mucho.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Ben?

\- Por supuesto, partimos con dos kilómetros de _running cross country_. Y ahora ya vamos en los quince…

\- Pero siento que me voy a morir… ¿así igual cuenta?

\- Es de la única forma en que cuenta prima.- estirándole la mano.- Ahora es tiempo de los obstáculos.

\- No, por favor… aún no.

Exclamó en un sentido ruego la joven, que defensivamente se acurrucó en la hierba como si estuviese en su cama y quisiera robarle unos segundos más de sueño a su almohada.

\- Ben… ¿dime por qué me torturo así todos los días?

\- Porque darás el examen para ingresar a la Royal Navy.- sonriéndole.- Y tu condición física era peor que la de un gatito de Chalet.

\- Es verdad… lo había olvidado.

Y con su brazo cubriendo su rostro se dijo a sí misma que con cinco minutos más de descanso ya estaría en condiciones de retomar la rutina. Lamentablemente Ben tenía otros planes, por lo que de pronto sintió cómo era jalada por los tobillos revolviendo de ese modo todos sus pensamientos, y sin entender qué estaba pasando vio que su cuerpo se deslizaba por la hierba.

\- ¡Blimey, qué estás haciendo!

\- Como tú no vas a los obstáculos…pues yo te llevo a ellos.

\- ¡Benjamín Dixon, si no te detienes en seguida te aseguro que lo lamentarás toda tu vida!

De manera automática él soltó sus tobillos deteniendo su marcha y con su rostro lívido se giró hacia ella mostrándole sus ojos que lucían más saltones que de costumbre.

\- Perdón… es sólo que no quiero que te quedes fuera… quiero que sigamos juntos.

\- Perdona por gritarte… no quise hacerlo… nada más si me arrastras me quitas la poca dignidad que me va quedando.- con una lenta sonrisa.- Yo también quiero que sigamos juntos

Y pasando por el lado de Ben le palmeó un hombro borrando así las preocupaciones del seleccionado de Rugby. Ella por su parte alongó sus hombros y miró los aros colgantes como si estos fueran sus más grandes enemigos.- _no hay dolor… no hay dolor.-_ Se repitió dando un salto y colgándose de la primera argolla.

Estos ejercicios demandan un esfuerzo más grande que toda la carrera de quince kilómetros, es por eso que Lisa prefería hacerlo en completo silencio, sentía que así estos se desarrollaban más rápido. Luego de veinte minutos de arduo trabajo su tortura finalizó y con la cintura doblada apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas se dio unos minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de que Ben le ordenase volver a casa. La muchacha notó que esta vez no sentía su cuerpo tan destrozado, al parecer sí se estaba fortaleciendo dándole a su grácil cuerpo adolecente un labrado que de a poco iba moldeando sus formas femeninas.

\- Terminado.- soltó agotada, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.- ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?

\- Un trote no tan suave Lisa, muero de hambre.

Cuando iban por la mitad del recorrido, de improviso la cantarina voz de Marlene a sus espaldas los sorprendió haciendo que los primos se voltearan hacia ella que con una llamativa tenida deportiva les sonreía con un dejo de culpabilidad.

\- ¿Que este no es el autobús que lleva a la Academia Naval?

\- Blimey Marlene, prometiste acompañarme a los entrenamientos y siempre llegas cuando estamos trotando de vuelta a casa.- le increpó Lisa sentida.- Pensé que éramos amigas.

\- Es que Scott se conectó al Messenger y…

Intempestivamente Marlene abrazó a la pequeña adolescente y la besó efusivamente en la mejilla, provocando que esta se complicara ante esta inusitada demostración de afecto, las cuales siempre la han complicado salvo cuando provienen de sus padres y… por supuesto Karl.

\- Claro que soy tu amiga pequeña Lisa.- sonriéndole divertida.- Pero recuerda que tú tampoco has cumplido tu parte del trato.- reanudando el trote junto a sus amigos.- ¿Cuándo hablaras con tía Sarah?

\- Ya muy pronto.- bajando sus ojos complicados.- Dentro de esta semana lo haré…

\- Mmmm eso mismo dijiste la semana pasada.- mirando a Ben.- ¿Sí o no fortachón?

\- En realidad.- un poco complicado.- llevas casi un mes en eso Lisa…

\- Hoy es un buen día… si quieres puedo ayudarte a tomar valor y que le digas tu decisión de un solo sopetón.- con expresión solemne.- Las cosas incómodas deben tratarse como al jarabe de tos… se toma rápido y de una sola vez.

La tensión se marcó en todos los cansados músculos de Lisa, sabía que Marlene era muy capaz de soltarle a boca de jarro a su madre, la decisión que había tomado de ingresar a la academia. Pero es que aún no quería hacerlo, necesitaba primero hablarlo con Karl, pero este se había mantenido muy ocupado este último tiempo acompañando a su padre fuera del país. Y mientras su mente divagaba sobre qué es lo que debía hacer, la majestuosa presencia de SeaMirror apareció ante ellos, renovando las energías en Ben que subió rápidamente por las escaleras clamando por su desayuno.

\- Vamos chicas, aligeren el paso ¿no sienten acaso el olor a panqueques que viene de la cocina?- saboreándose golosamente.- Meriedith hace los mejores desayunos del mundo.

El entrenamiento ya había acabado por lo que Lisa no estaba dispuesta a obedecerle. Y con toda calma ingresó junto a Marlene a la cocina dándose el tiempo de saludar dulcemente a la hija de Meriedith que sentada en su andador daba vueltas inquieta por esta estrellándose en todos los muebles.

\- Qué envidia la energía que Annie siempre tiene.- dijo con auténtica fruición la primogénita de Sarah y tomando asiento en el comedor vio como Ben tragaba a toda velocidad un gran vaso de leche.

\- Ben, tus modales.- sonriéndole divertida.- Al menos disimúlalos.

\- No sé cómo no te puede gustar la leche… es una verdadera delicia.- mirando con desconfianza el desayuno de su prima.- Esa comida de abejas no se me antoja, a de saber a insectos.

\- El propoleo y la jalea real son junto a la miel los alimentos más ricos en nutrientes.- le respondió en tono autosuficiente.- Una pequeña porción de esto reemplaza a una lechería completa.

\- Di lo que quieras Lisa, pero eso se ve asqueroso.- terció Marlene divertida.- Te quejas de que la leche sale de las ubres de las vacas, pero no te da asco comer popó de abeja.

\- ¡No es popó de abeja!

Les rebatió ofendida, mientras todos incluyendo a Meriedith rieron por la ingeniosa salida de la chica australiana. Si incluso la pequeña Annie gorgojaba una risa llena de globos de saliva.

\- ¿Qué es lo que los tiene de tan buen humor, chicos?- preguntó Sarah entrando de improviso a la cocina, luciendo un vistoso y elaborado vestido de color verde señal clara de que iría a la ciudad.

\- Es que comentamos el desayuno marciano de Lisa, tía.- acotó Ben.

\- Es que mi niña es muy especial.- no pudiendo evitar la risa que vino a sus labios, haciendo que su hija la mirara con un mohín recriminatorio.- Por lo tanto su alimentación también lo es.

\- ¿Tú también madre?… Qué cruel es la vida.- cruzándose de brazos.- Si Brutus traicionó a Julio César, por qué una madre no podría burlarse de su propia hija.

Todos guardaron un instante de silencio tratando de comprender la analogía hecha de por la adolescente, hasta que fue la propia Sarah la que con una suave risita rompío la atmosfera silente de la cocina.

\- Pero qué melodramática estas Lisa, es típico de los artistas esta extrema sensibilidad.- le dijo Sarah mientras se preparaba un té.- Mejor termina rápido tu desayuno porque quiero que me acompañes a Londres.- con los ojos brillantes de emoción.- El que fue mi maestro en la academia de música está de paso en Londres, me encantaría que te conociera y te viera tocar.

La joven de ojos verdes tragó saliva preocupada, su madre estaba tan ilusionada.- _por Dios, está tan entusiasmada y yo otra vez la decepcionaré._\- Tratando de verse animada movió su cabeza afirmativamente a la vez que bebía su vaso de jugo. Desgraciadamente no contaba con el factor Marlene, que decidió darle ese pequeño empujón del que le había hablado antes.

\- Sí Lisa, apúrate, así en el viaje podrás aprovechar de hablar de eso tan importante con tía Sarah.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Lisa?- indagó preocupada Sarah a su pequeña, que con su rostro pálido y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas miraba de hito en hito a Marlene.

\- Este… es algo privado, mamá… debemos hablarlo a solas.- remarcó estas palabras en directa alusión a su amiga.- Voy a alistarme para que salgamos cuanto antes a Londres.

\- Y poniéndose de pie caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la salida de la cocina y antes de que la muchacha cruzara el umbral la voz de su madre la detuvo.

\- Y mientras vamos de viaje me contarás aquello tan importante que tienes que decirme.

Su tono de voz aunque suave traía implícita entre sus líneas no una petición, sino una orden de la que Lisa sabía no tendría escapatoria por lo que nada mas hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer, agachar su cabeza y aceptar la sutil orden de Sarah.

\- Sí mamá, en el viaje hablaremos.

* * *

18 de Marzo del 2004, Palacio Presidencial de Taipei, Beijing.

Tenía la extraña sensación de estar caminando entre las cenizas de una vida ajena, como si los recuerdos que esos lugares le despertaban no le pertenecieran. Y es que de cierto modo tenía razón, pues es el niño que deambuló solitario por esos pasillos era tan distinto al hombre que los recorría ahora. Con su rictus incisivo dejó que su vista delatara el hondo resentimiento que sentía por esos detractados viejos que le arrebataron su inocencia golpe a golpe en las gélidas llanuras de Siberia y que no conformes con eso mancillaron su cuerpo carcomiéndolo hasta sus entrañas rasgando incluso partes de su propia alma, que ahora le pertenecían a esa maldita máquina.- y _las pesadillas son cada vez peores._\- Apretó fuerte sus dientes al recordar esas horrorosas imágenes que ultrajaban sin piedad sus recuerdos más preciados casi como si otro ser estuviera cohabitando su mente.

\- Creo que el gélido aire de Moscú se vino en tu ojos.- le murmuró una aterciopelada voz femenina que se deslizó tan sutilmente por la sala que ni siquiera el experimentado Zor pudo percatarse de su presencia.- Debo sentirme halagada, he logrado tomar por sorpresa a un oficial del GRU, eso no es cosa sencilla.

\- Pero no es justo, tú no eres una mujer común.- girándose sobre sus talones quedando muy cerca de ella.- Tus habilidades superan con creces las de cualquier agente de inteligencia.

La impasible mujer en ningún momento se mostró perturbada y menos intimidada ante la fuerte presencia del ruso, que desde sus casi dos metros de altura miraba hacia abajo a la que fue su compañera de estudios en el tiempo que fue un asilado político.

\- Has crecido mucho Zor.- le dijo entornando sus ojos cual gato jugando con su presa.- La última vez que estuvimos así era yo quien te miraba hacia abajo.

\- Lo recuerdo… me diste un consejo justo antes de besarme.- bajando peligrosamente sus labios a lo que ella con un exquisito movimiento consiguió esquivarlo alejándose de él.

\- Pero veo que por lo turbio de tu mirar, no lo seguiste.- pronunció esas palabras con toda intención, deseaba tasarlo ver cuáles eran sus reales intenciones. Y viendo el odio en sus pupilas lilas comenzaba a creer que su código de lealtades podría ser voluble.- ¿Y a qué te han mandado esos ancianos?

\- Conseguir que firmes a como diera lugar el acuerdo para la construcción del gaseoducto.- sabía que no podía mentirle, partir desde ese punto era condenarse a perder, primero debía ganar su confianza.- Es un buen negocio para ustedes… pueden cobrarles a los otros países…

\- ¿Acaso te convertiste en una máquina de asesinar, para terminar de mercader?- unas sarcásticas carcajadas escaparon de boca de la Regis, que observó cómo el ruso la miraba con enfado, conteniéndose a duras penas de contestarle groseramente.- Tenemos suministros energéticos suficientes y barajamos ofertas bastante menos onerosas que la suya.

\- Al paso que van creciendo necesitarán mucha más energía.- repitió el monólogo monocordemente, ese mismo que dijo mas de veinte veces en el barco frente a los representantes de la asamblea.- Además esto no es sólo algo económico… sino es geopolítica pura.

Ella lo quedó mirando interrogativamente, él sonrió para sí. Había logrado captar su atención… esta era su oportunidad.

\- ¿Crees que no sé lo que esos desvencijados nonagenarios pretenden?- Chasqueando sus dedos.- Ellos, como el último resabio de la Guerra Fría todavía creen que la fuerzas de las armas es el único camino para obtener la supremacía en el mundo… y gastan como enajenados sus arcas en metrallas y misiles.- mirándolo con lastima.- ¿En verdad crees que de ese modo podrán derrotar la hegemonía Norteamericana? Pasarán generaciones antes de que Rusia siquiera pueda equiparar sus fuerzas a las de la OTAN, o conquistar lealtades tan absolutas como las que tiene los Estados Unidos en el Caribe y Latinoamérica… países que son capaces de ir a combatir por ellos al mismo infierno a cambio de préstamos o favores económicos.

Zor torció su mandíbula. Cómo se dejó engañar por un truco tan viejo. Ella era una mujer de muchos recursos, no se le nublaría el juicio con simple retórica. Era el momento de ser más agresivo.

\- ¿Y qué propones tú?- tuteándola adrede.- ¿Practicar acaso el amancebamiento que tú y tu gente ya tienen bastante bien aprendido…? En voz alta vociferas contra los norteamericanos condenando su proceder, pero en privado haces negocios con ellos, sin sentir ningún tipo de asco. Intercambias productos comerciales bajo sus propias reglas capitalistas olvidándote que eres una comunista.

\- Vaya Zor, no te conocía ese lado tan apasionado.- se burló dándose cuenta que él no creía para nada en aquellas concepciones ideológicas que le enrostró.- Pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para entender el porqué de todo.- con expresión fastidiada.- Cuando éramos más jóvenes te dije "utiliza a esos viejos, aprende de ellos todo lo que más puedas para luego servirte de ellos en la consecución de tus propios fines".- él asintió en un perfecta actuación .- ¿No ves acaso que esto es exactamente lo mismo?

Ella se acercó al gran ventanal del salón posando sus ojos en la amplia y magnificente visión que se abría sobre el pujante sector moderno de Beijing, del cual ella se sentía la más importante artífice. Disfrutando de aquella sensación de omnipotencia levantó su brazo y con un delicado gesto invitó al ruso a que la acompañase a contemplar el paisaje.

\- Rusia está en manos de privados y mafiosos, que se adueñaron de las cientos de empresas quebradas que dejó el Régimen Soviético y a pesar de que han conseguido sacarlas a flote e incluso enriquecerse con ellas, valiéndose entre otras cosas de este invento de la economía social de mercado, aún no logran fortalecer sus finanzas, ni siquiera pueden pertenecer realmente al G7. Y eso es porque nunca han abandonado esa actitud hostil para con occidente. La clave para crecer es la confianza.- mirándolo duramente.- Nosotros en cambio, somos un país serio. En cuanto a materia económica hemos logrado introducir nuestros productos en todos los mercados de occidente y la banca lentamente se ha ido asentando en los mercados europeos y norteamericanos.- con una expresión tan maquiavélica en su rostro que hizo incluso que Zor se pusiera en guardia.- Te sorprendería saber que han sido nuestros bancos quienes han ido comprado uno a uno los bonos soberanos que el gobierno de Estados Unidos ha colocado en el mercado… ¿te imaginas lo que significa que cobrásemos estos documentos… todos juntos?

El rostro del oficial del GRU quedó de una sola pieza ante la confesión de la Regis. En verdad desde un principio estuvo forzándola a hablar más de la cuenta, pero jamás pensó que ella le revelaría tan abiertamente su estrategia.- _eres un enemigo terrible_.- Pensó para sí, considerando que si esto era lo que confesaba, qué envergadura tendría lo que ocultaba. Rápidamente su mente recordó a los viejos y sintió casi conmiseración de ellos al repasar sus tan mediocres e irrisorias estrategias, que se basaban en ese añejo concepto de territorialidad. En cambio la Regis se disfrazaba de oveja ante europeos y americanos que confiados no se daban cuenta que ella en verdad era una serpiente que con toda calma rodeaba a su presa, esperando el momento justo para darle el golpe.

\- Y volviendo al tema que nos atañe.- le dijo ella sin quitar su vista del ventanal.- Si estoy interesada en el gaseoducto, pero sus condiciones no me convencen… no es mi afán en este momento molestar a los europeos.- girando sus ojos hacia él.- Todavía no.

\- Eso puede discutirse… por algo estamos en una negociación.

\- Claro… claro… pero será un proceso que llevará tiempo.- dando un paso peligrosamente cerca de él.- Dile a tu gobierno que negociaré directamente contigo… no aceptaré a nadie más en su representación.- elevando provocativamente su rostro.- ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

\- Que después de tantos años al fin podre tener un trabajo agradable.

Se inclinó hacia ella, pero nuevamente ésta se alejó de él, y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra salió del cuarto dejándolo absolutamente solo y con una contrariada expresión en su rostro. No estaba en sus planes el que la presencia de esa mujer lo impactara tanto, varias veces estuvo a punto de caer. Suspiró cansado dejando a propósito escapar una sutil sonrisa.- _al menos ella tampoco salió indemne._

\- Será un juego interesante, ambos caminaremos al filo de la navaja.- susurró para sí.- Y si bajo la guardia ella me rebanará.

Rodó sus ojos en dirección a la puerta por la cual él ingresó a la sala notando que estaba por milímetros entreabierta. Y aunque no podía verlo estaba seguro que Corg estaba ahí.

\- Me corrijo, él me rebanará.

* * *

3 de Abril del 2004, SeaMirror. Southampton.

\- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer Donald?

Le preguntó Sarah con ambas manos sobre su pecho, evidenciando la gran angustia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Su marido en cambio seguía con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro sopesando fríamente los hechos tal cual su mujer se los había narrado.

\- Todavía no logro entenderlo bien, Lisa hace siquiera unos meses dijo que quería volver a la Academia de Música para terminar su preparación como concertista, pues era su deseo perfeccionarse en el extranjero… incluso estuvo viendo contigo la posibilidad de viajar en el verano a Alemania.- su mujer asiente suavemente.- ¿Y por qué cambio de idea?

\- En realidad yo no sé.- le contestó bastante abrumada.- Lisa aduce que el hecho de que todos sus primos y amigos quieran ingresar a la Armada despertó en ella el deseo de averiguar sobre esta carrera y que mientras más la conocía, más le gustaba hasta que se convenció que esta era su real vocación.

Apresuradamente el oficial de marina cubrió con su mano la ligera sonrisa bonachona que se dibujó en su rostro, al oír las nuevas aspiraciones de su hija. No era para nadie un misterio que él siempre abrigó la esperanza que su pequeña sintiera una vocación más cercana a su mundo, pero entendía también que este repentino cambio de criterio debía ser evaluado seriamente, pues la Armada no era un lugar para ingresar por capricho. Y el carácter tímido y poco sociable de Lisa era algo que le preocupaba de sobremanera, sabía que su personalidad florecía abiertamente con sus primos y amigos siendo incluso un líder positivo para ellos, pero cuando el círculo se abría para relacionarse con sus demás pares, ella perdía presencia y su carácter introspectivo dominaba todo su actuar.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tú crees que sucedió en realidad Sarah?

\- Mmmm.- ella se giró dándole la espalda a su esposo, sentía que contarle sus reales sospechas era en cierto modo traicionar a su niña, mas debía hacerlo guardar silencio con Donald no era siquiera una opción.- Creo que esto nació debido al deseo de Karl de ingresar a la Royal Navy.

\- Karl… nuevamente Karl.- mirando a su mujer con expresión hastiada.-Lo está siguiendo…

\- Ella se niega a aceptarlo.- dijo casi en un hilo de voz, derrumbándose sobre el sofá y con una actitud tan abandonada que llamó la atención de su marido.- He tratado una y otra vez de llegar a ella, de entender qué es lo que realmente quiere hacer… pero Lisa no me deja, me prejuzga pensando que estoy dolida porque no seguirá la carrera de concertista.

\- Sarah… no te abrumes de ese modo.- trató de animarla.- Pienso que quizás no sea tan mala idea que ella ingresara a la Armada, podría fortalecer su carácter…

\- ¡Maldición, Donald!- exclamó violentamente poniéndose de pie.- Deja a un lado tu ego por un momento, sé que te regocija que Lisa diga que quiere ingresar a la Armada… que ella se calce el uniforme y siga tus mismos pasos, es casi un sueño para ti… pero por favor te ruego que pienses con claridad… ¿es este el camino para nuestra hija?- quebrándose completamente.- Te juro mi amor que no es egoísmo de mi parte… si este fuera el real deseo de mi pequeña yo la apoyaría así sea que me muera de angustia por dentro pensando en los mil y un peligros a lo que se verá enfrentada… Pero no creo que esto sea lo que quiere realmente.

Donald sin decir una sola palabra contuvo a su mujer entre sus brazos acogiéndola protectoramente sobre su pecho, permitiéndole que desahogara su llanto profusamente, reprimido durante estos días.

\- Sabes Donald.- le dijo su mujer quedamente.- Creo que en el fondo Lisa no tiene claro lo que quiere… reingresaría a la academia para complacerme a mí… o quizás para estar cerca de Karl… y como éste cambió de planes, ella también.

Un renovado sentimiento de animadversión contra el joven Riber revolvió todas las entrañas de Donald Hayes, jamás pensó que este muchacho afectaría tanto la paz de su hogar y de su familia. En su egoísta raciocinio no quiso buscar otras explicaciones más que la culpa de Karl y el funesto momento en que este se cruzó en sus vidas.

\- Déjame hablar con Lisa.- le dijo de pronto Donald en tono solemne.- Haré uso de toda mi experiencia y de modo totalmente imparcial calificaré sus condiciones.- mirándola seriamente.- Te doy mi palabra de honor que si considero que no tiene lo necesario, así deba mover todas mis influencias, prohibiré expresamente que la dejen ingresar.

\- Donald…

\- Pero de lo contrario, nosotros la apoyaremos.- levantando con su mano el mentón de Sarah que seguía surcado por lágrimas.- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Los almendrados ojos verdes de Sarah lo quedaron mirando con sus labios levemente entreabiertos, él podía ver cómo la duda se debatía en sus ojos. Fueron largos segundos de espera para Donald, pero éste no se impacientó, sabía que como siempre, esta batalla la ganaría, lo que finalmente sucedió cuando una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su mujer.

\- Confío en ti… Sé que tu también quieres lo mejor para nuestra hija.

\- Ve a buscarla, Sarah, conociendo a nuestra Lisa como es, ya debe de estar caminando por las paredes esperando en qué momento iremos por ella.

Por primera vez en todo el día el rostro de Sarah se distendió levemente, aunque en el fondo de su corazón seguía teniendo muchas dudas y sus temores le rondaban como fantasmas asesinos, pero ya eso no tenía caso nada más quedaba dejar que las horas se fueran con el tiempo, rogando que todo saliera tal como el destino lo tenía trazado.

Donald por su parte aprovechó el instante de soledad en su despacho para prender un cigarrillo, a la vez que con su entrecejo arriscado analizaba la situación. A primera vista su hija casi no cumplía con las condiciones físicas básicas que exige la armada.- _creo que con suerte cumple con la altura mínima._\- Dándole una profunda bocanada a su cigarrillo siguió sopesando mentalmente los pros y los contras de toda esta situación, llegando a la compleja conclusión que lo mejor para ella sería ingresar a la armada. Sin duda tenía unos talentos innatos para el servicio, él podría más adelante encargarse de que tomara algún puesto de escritorio donde no corriese ni el más mínimo riesgo.- _incluso podría llegar a convertirse en su asistente personal ahora que estaba a un paso del almirantazgo.- _Nuevamente una sonrisa bonachona apareció en sus labios, pero rápidamente con un gesto de cabeza apartó esas fantasías de su mente, él le prometió ser ecuánime a Sarah y aunque le doliera en el alma lo haría.

\- Padre, ¿puedo pasar?- le dijo suavemente Lisa desde la puerta.- Mamá dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

\- Adelante Lisa, pasa.

De modo grave el oficial se giró en dirección a ella, observándola con su rostro inescrutable como si estuviera pasando la revista a un piquete de oficiales.- ¿_en qué momento creció tanto?_\- Se cuestionó sin trasuntar la conmoción que le provocó ver a su hija así de un modo tan distante, dándose cuenta que ella ya no era una niña, sus incipientes formas ya advertían el cuerpo de una mujer en completo desarrollo y que su mirada despejada era completamente ajena a todo atisbo de esa niña que gozaba de sentarse en sus piernas jugando a quitarle su gorra.

\- Quiero saber de tu propia boca qué es eso de que quieres dar los exámenes para ingresar a la Royal Navy.

\- Es efectivo.- le respondió con completa seguridad.- Desde hace unos meses comencé a cuestionarme si acaso mi camino no debería seguir él suyo propio, padre…

\- Déjame adivinar, esa revelación te vino justo el día en que Karl nos comunicó a todos que se convertiría en un pomposo aspirante a la armada.- no pudo evitar lanzar ese comentario mordaz.

\- En realidad fue al día siguiente en una conversación con Ben.- le contestó ella honestamente.

Lo que no fue bien percibido por el contralmirante que lo tomó casi como un desafío.

\- No juegues conmigo Lisa, que yo no tengo tanta paciencia como tu madre.

\- No estoy jugando padre.- le respondió sorprendida.- Mi futuro me lo tomo con toda la seriedad que usted siempre me ha exigido.

El hombre farfulló algo por lo bajo que fue incomprensible al oído de la muchacha y con un gesto ambivalente de su mano, Donald le dio a entender que no era de importancia.

\- Como sea… mejor dime sin rodeos de dónde nace esta súbita vocación.

\- Fue algo como obvio que despertó un día como si nada. Siempre me ha encantado navegar… usted lo sabe bien, creo que es ahí la única parte en que me siento completa y auténticamente yo.- con una tímida sonrisa.- Llevaba un tiempo tratando de poder canalizar esa afición, hasta que vino a mi mente esa idea de navegar con un propósito, embarcarse en una vida para servir a los demás… no le mentiré padre, me ha conquistado en un futuro ligado con el mar y a la tradición familiar, "Deber y Sacrificio".

Una oleada de orgullo arreboló el pecho del contralmirante, oír a su hija hablar de ese modo tan comprometido, lo empujaba a creer que sus motivaciones quizás no fueran del todo por la culpa de ese encantador de serpientes. Pero debía estar seguro, esos ideales románticos no sirven para nada si no se tiene el temple necesario para sobreponerse a los horrores que acarrea este servicio.

\- Si te gusta navegar, te regalaré tu propio velero y recorre el mundo en el si quieres.- sonriendo sarcásticamente.- Y si necesitas un propósito puedes poner una bandera que diga _Salven a las Ballenas._

\- ¡Padre!- chilló Lisa indignada con sus dos puños apretados alzados a la altura de su pecho.- Si no quiere apoyar mi decisión no tiene que burlarse de mí.

\- Si no quieres que me burle, tomate tú también este tema en serio.- mirándola severamente.- ¿Serías capaz de matar a otro ser humano?... Así a mansalva o a traición en pos de cumplir tu misión… o peor… ¿tendrías el carácter necesario para dejar morir un compañero de armas que se desangre en un agónico dolor a favor de la seguridad del resto tu de grupo?

El semblante de la muchacha se ensombreció y su vista bajo lentamente hasta que llegó a enfocar la punta de sus zapatos. Donald se sintió mal, siendo tan duro con ella pero era algo necesario, quizás en este momento no lo entendería pero más adelante estaba seguro se lo agradecería.

\- Padre.- habló ella de pronto sin levantar su cabeza.- Si cree que no he pensado en todo eso que usted me ha dicho antes de tomar mi decisión de enlistarme… créame que me veré muy apenada en tener que asumir que usted tiene una imagen muy simplista de mi persona.- alzando su rostros y mirándolo con sus ojos verdes centelleantes por la decepción.- He ponderado seriamente cada uno de esos escenarios que me ha planteado y me he imaginado en otros muchos peores. Y créame que la respuesta a todo es SÍ… soy capaz de hacer todo aquello que la armada demande de mi persona... no le tengo miedo al sacrificio. Eso usted lo irá viendo día con día, no tendrá otro oficial mejor calificado eso se lo aseguro.

Ya la suerte estaba echada y la decisión de Donald tomada, no había más nada que agregar. Caminó hacia su pequeña y posando suavemente su mano en su menudo hombro la aprobó con repetitivos gestos de cabeza.

\- Te dejaré dar los exámenes, Lisa… pero no solamente deberás aprobarlos, te exijo estar entre los diez primeros seleccionados.- los ojos de la niña se espantaron ante la tamaña exigencia, pero su padre aún no daba por terminadas sus condiciones.- Logrado eso, tú y yo volveremos a conversar y únicamente ahí decidiré si te dejo entrar o no.

\- Pero padre no es justo…ustedes han apoyado a Ben y Scott, en cambio a mí…

\- Es todo Lisa, lo tomas o lo dejas.- con voz tajante.- Todavía tienes la chance de esperar a tener veintiún años, ahí no necesitarás mi autorización.

La joven adolescente apretó sus puños con frustración, sentía tan injusto el trato que su padre le ofrecía. Pero como ya se lo había dicho era eso o nada, por lo que muy a su pesar no le quedó otra que aceptar.- _deberé decirle a Ben que nuestros entrenamientos serán desde hoy más macabros._\- Moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza, ella se juramento que esto no le impediría conseguir sus objetivos. Y despidiéndose de su padre salió del despacho con el rostro cabizbajo sin siquiera percatarse que su madre estaba ahí y que apenas la vio cruzó rápidamente el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Donald?

\- La dejaré dar los exámenes… de ahí ya veremos.

Los ojos de Sarah se cubrieron en una nube de pesar y aunque se dejó abrazar por su esposo ella se sentía ajena a toda esta situación.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien.

\- Si Lisa se hace una oficial y en el ejercicio de su profesión algo le sucede, jamás te lo perdonaré Donald… Jamás.

Y soltándose del abrazo cariñoso de su esposo salió sin más del despacho.

* * *

7 de Julio del 2005, Brittannia Royal Naval College, Dartmouth.

El estilo post moderno tan tradicional en las construcciones de principio del siglo XX era el marco perfecto para las grandilocuentes ilustraciones que colgaban de las paredes del añoso edificio. En ellas podía observarse a Nelson, Drake, Frobisher y otros tantos héroes de la historia naval del Reino Unido, que con sus rostros impávidos parecían disfrutar la eterna pasividad que daba la quietud de la noche. La que extrañamente fue interrumpida cuando aparecieron por sus egregios pasillos tres cadetes que caminaban apresurados hacia la salida del centro de formación cargando con ellos sus pesados bolsos que contrastaban ostensiblemente con sus uniformes de Gala.

\- Anda Lisa, pásame tu bolso, si te sigues demorando así no alcanzaremos a llegar a la estación.- le ordenó Scott quitándole rápidamente su bolso.

\- No seas tan rudo, Scott.- le regañó Marlene.- Ya te quisiera ver yo cargando estos bolsos con estos ridículos zapatitos con taco de tres cuartos.

Lisa sonrío divertida viendo como la chica se tambaleaba graciosamente por el pasillo tratando de seguir el ritmo de Scott intentando no terminar estrellada en el suelo.

\- Creo que quien diseñó estos uniformes no pensó para nada en lo práctico.- seguía regañando la muchacha.- Te apuesto, Lisa, que esto lo hizo algún estúpido que jamás en su vida se ha vestido con un uniforme y menos aún, se ha relacionado siquiera con la vida militar.

\- Ponte en silencio Marlene, que la guardia nos observa.- mirando al oficial que parado en la puerta de la Britannia Royal Naval College, los aguardaba para controlar su salida.- No querrás que por una tontera como la que hizo Karl te dejen aquí….

Casi por arte de magia la extrovertida muchacha guardó silencio apretando con fuerza sus labios para no sentirse tentada a decir una palabra de más.- _pobre Karl, pero cómo se le ocurre ponerse a discutir con el instructor de armamento.- _Pensó ella mirando de reojo a Lisa que se entristeció terriblemente al enterarse que su novio fue castigado cuando se negó a practicar blanco con aves vivas.

\- Apúrense el taxi tiene menos de veinte minutos para llegar a la estación.

Les conminó el primo de Lisa que una vez evacuado el trámite de su salida tomó también el bolso de Marlene y velozmente los llevó al portamaletas del taxi. Lisa por su parte respiró aliviada una vez que se sentó dentro del vehículo, era esta su primera salida desde que ingresó a la escuela de formación de oficiales para la armada británica y no podía negar que se sentía emocionada de volver a encontrarse con su madre y el resto de su familia. Había sido difícil acostumbrarse a una lejanía tan prolongada, pero eso era algo que ella misma decidió. Se había puesto como meta demostrarles a todos que no estaba aquí únicamente por Karl. La primera parte al menos ya lo había conseguido quedando dentro de los cinco puntajes más altos en la prueba de ingreso, algo nada mal si se consideraba que la prueba física se calificaban conjuntamente entre hombres y mujeres.

\- Ya son las tres de la mañana.- acotó Scott observando su reloj.- Si alcanzamos a tomar el tren de las tres y cuarto podríamos estar llegando a Londres a eso de las siete y media de la mañana.

\- Estaremos hechos un completo desastre para la ceremonia.

Se lamentó Marlene, a la vez que el taxi se aparcaba en la estación de trenes. Nuevamente los tres se pusieron a correr esta vez hacia la máquina que los llevaría a Londres. A favor de Scott había que decir que si no hubiese sido por su apremio constante lo más probable es que hubiesen tenido que pasar más de dos horas ahí parados en la estación.

\- ¡Al fin lo conseguimos!- exclamó aliviada Marlene apenas se sentaron en el vagón que tenían reservado, sacándose en seguida sus zapatos.- Al menos que mis pies descansen un rato ya que no podremos dar ni siquiera un breve pestañeo.

\- Es que llegaremos con el tiempo justo.- le argumentó Lisa.- Y si dormimos, nuestros uniformes pueden arrugarse.

\- Lo sé… lo sé… y no hay tiempo para cambiarse o plancharlos.

\- ¡Blimey, Marlene! te has quejado todo el santo viaje.- le regañó Scott entre divertido y curioso.

\- Perdóname amor, es que cuantas oportunidades tiene una chica para conocer a un auténtico príncipe.- le dijo en un tierno mohín.- Y justo me verá en mis peores fachas.

\- Creo que el príncipe William podrá entender que has viajado horas para poder ver a papá ser investido como vicealmirante de la Royal Navy… ya tendrán tiempo para acordar otra cita.

Una graciosa morisqueta se dibujó en el rostro de la joven australiana que terminó con una singular sacada de lengua que hizo a todos los jóvenes reír de buena gana. Ahora ya los ánimos estaban más distendidos pues ya tenían asegurada su llegada a tiempo a Londres.

\- Es realmente notable que tío Donald haya conseguido este nombramiento como vicealmirante.- dijo con tono orgulloso Scott.- Va a ser el oficial más joven en conseguir este rango.

\- Eso es cierto y no dejó de llamarme la atención, ya que aún no tiene la antigüedad necesaria.- tercio Lisa mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso.

\- ¿Es eso algo bastante irregular?- le inquirió indirectamente Marlene a su novio.

\- Más bien yo diría poco común.- sobándose el mentón, en postura reflexiva.- Esto debe ser nada más a una estrategia del almirantazgo de acercar a tío Donald a las posiciones de la más alta jefatura. Como saben, a fin del próximo año se nombrará a un nuevo comandante en jefe de la armada y es más que seguro que él sea quien consiga ese puesto.

\- ¿En verdad crees que papá sea el próximo comandante en jefe?

\- Pues lo tiene todo, Lisa… los contactos políticos… el favor de sus colegas de armas y la simpatía en ambas cámaras.- sonriendo satisfecho.- Todos ellos saben que no hay nadie mejor para liderarnos a todos nosotros.

La jovencita bajo sus ojos hacia la lectura que le brindaba su libro, sintiendo en su pecho un enorme orgullo por su padre, ella no estaba tan enterada de los pormenores políticos que lo favorecían pero sí sentía la convicción más absoluta de que él haría un trabajo extraordinario como comandante en jefe, aunque esto significara que la distancia entre ellos se acrecentara aun más.- _una vida entregada al sacrificio es digna de ser vivida._\- Pensó para sí, mientras miraba a Marlene apoyar sus cabeza en el hombro de Scott intentando ocultar su poco decoroso bostezo. A diferencia de antes, Lisa ya no tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al trabajo de su padre. En estos seis meses de formación había logrado entender mucho del comportamiento de este y poco a poco abrazaba como propios los sentimientos de responsabilidad y entrega que el futuro almirante profesaba y practicaba en el ejercicio de su profesión.

\- ¿Y cómo te has sentido en Britannia?- le preguntó repentinamente Scott, que traía a Marlene ya completamente dormida en su hombro.- ¿Es lo que estabas esperando?

\- En realidad no.- el chico levantó una ceja.- Es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, me he dado cuenta que en este lugar encajo perfectamente.- relajando su expresión.- Soy buena procesando, agrupando y calificando datos… por lo que las materias me han resultado bastante abordables y gracias a Ben los ejercicios físicos me resultan fáciles de completar.

\- Tus calificaciones son impresionante.- la muchacha se sonrojó.- Es verdad son mejores, incluso que las mías… y yo me he dedicado a estudiar esto toda mi vida.- sonriendo fraternalmente.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has crecido enormemente estos meses… nunca pensé que terminarías en la escuela de oficiales, mas ahora no te imagino en otra cosa.

\- Gracias.

La timidez en el carácter de Lisa hacía que cuando se sentía un tanto incomoda sus respuestas fueran un tanto secas y desabridas. Esto no molestaba a Scott, la conocía perfectamente sabía que ella era una de las chicas más dulces que pudieran existir pero tanto el bullying que sufrió a temprana edad y el extremo sobre proteccionismo de sus padres conjugaron para que ella desarrollara una inteligencia emocional un tanto deficiente. Pero estaba convencido que la Royal Navy también ayudaría a pulir ese aspecto.

Las horas cruzaron rápidamente haciendo que este viaje se hiciera especialmente corto para Lisa que ni siquiera pestañeó un sólo instante, tenía ganas de ver el amanecer desde ese lugar y definitivamente la espera valió la pena. Ver cómo los cristalinos rayos de sol iban quemando a la extinta noche lenta pero inexorablemente, la hizo llenarse de una energía que se desbordó en sus grandes ojos verdes haciendo que por su expresión nadie creyera que llevaba horas sin dormir.

\- Chicos, estamos a minutos de llegar… ya puedo ver la estación desde aquí.

La modorra era evidente en Marlene, pero apenas ésta se percató que las palabras de Lisa eran exactas, rápidamente tomó su bolso sacando un espejo para retocarse, quedando lista justo en el momento en que el tren se detuvo en la estación de trenes King's Cross. Desde su ventana Lisa pudo ver a su madre que con sus facciones levemente pálidas la buscaba entre las ventanas. Esto hizo que ella saliera del vagón sin esperar por Scott y Marlene, lanzándose de inmediato sobre los brazos de su madre apenas puso un pie en tierra.

\- ¡Mi pequeña!- exclamó Sarah abrazando sentidamente a Lisa.- Al fin has llegado, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

\- Mamá yo también te extrañé.- le contestó separándose levemente de ella.-Pero no llores.- ocultando su propia emoción. - Que me quedaré una semana contigo, tendremos tiempo suficiente para ponernos al corriente.

Más atrás aparecieron Marlene y Scott donde este último cargaba con el bolso de su prima que dejó convenientemente olvidado.- _espero que no estés abusando de mi buena voluntad_.- Ella se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa, sin soltar a su madre de su abrazo.

\- ¿Y mamá, donde esta?- pregunto Scott.

\- Betty llegará directamente a la ceremonia.- un poco complicada buscando una explicación.- Una amiga a última hora llamó y necesitaba de ella urgentemente.

El joven entrecerró sus ojos extrañado. Con lo aprensiva que era ella le resultaba tan extraño que no estuviera desde la primera baldosa de la estación aguardando por el tren con una gigantografía de bienvenida. En eso de sus cavilaciones comenzó a sonar dentro de la guerrera de Scott su teléfono celular, el cual contestó de inmediato.- _aquí_ _Bernard, con quién hablo._

\- Blimey… no me gusta que Scott reniegue de nuestro apellido.- reclamó Lisa cruzándose de brazos.- Es como si le avergonzara… no sé por qué papá lo autorizó a usar su nombre Bernard como apellido

\- No le da vergüenza Lisa, nada más que el primer año se le hizo muy difícil lidiar con el linaje de tu familia.- intercedió con cierta ironía Marlene.

\- Pues eso es nada más una excusa, yo lo uso perfectamente y no he tenido ningún problema.

\- Estaba cansado que lo prejuzgaran positiva o negativamente sólo por su apellido… es muy fuerte la impresión que su padre y tu tío han dejado, amor.- le indicó Sarah.- Supongo que por ser una chica contigo es diferente.

\- Pues cuando me case con Karl, jamás renunciaré a mi apellido de soltera.

\- Supongo que sabrá Cadete Hayes que necesita al menos cinco años de antigüedad antes de tener derecho a pedir autorización para ese tipo de cosas.

La joven sintió un hielo recorrerle la espalda al reconocer esa voz grave que mascó lentamente cada una de sus palabras y girándose lentamente sobre sus talones vio cómo su padre con el rostro absolutamente congestionado la miraba con ambas manos tras su espalda como si se contuviera a duras penas de no estallar.

\- Señor, no sabía que lo encontraría aquí.- le dijo cuadrándose perfectamente ante él, este gesto le hizo gracia a Donald que de inmediato olvido su mal humor.

\- Descansa Lisa, no estás de servicio hoy… y yo nada más vine a recoger a mi familia.- le respondió con un amable gesto.

Scott por su parte seguía refunfuñando por el otro lado de la línea, lo que llamó la atención de todos los demás que sin ponerse de acuerdo guardaron silencio viendo al chico que con su rostro tumefacto reclamaba por la falta de previsión de la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Y sin siquiera despedirse cortó.

-¿Qué sucede Scott?

\- Señor, disculpe el exabrupto.- mirando su teléfono celular.- Pero es que mamá me acaba de llamar pidiéndome que necesita que pase por el hotel donde ustedes se están alojando porque no encuentra su invitación y no puede volverse por que ya va de camino a la ceremonia.

\- Tómatelo con calma, Scott.- le rogó Marlene.- Nos iremos en el metro al hotel y apenas tengamos la invitación nos regresamos en taxi.

\- No es necesario, Marlene.- interrumpió Sarah con una lenta sonrisa.- Ustedes acompañen a Donald que debe estar antes… ya que él es uno de los que será investido.- Donald iba a quejarse pero ella se le adelantó.- No dejarán entrar a Scott y Marlene al hotel y si lo consigues te demorarás una eternidad en encontrar la invitación… además me gustaría este tiempo para compartir con mi pequeña.- tomando del brazo a su hija.

\- Padre, vaya tranquilo, yo cuidare de mamá.- le pidió su hija con la misma lenta sonrisa de Sarah.

\- Está bien…

Aceptó finalmente Donald pero insistió que se fueran en el Bentley con Noah a lo que Sarah también se opuso pues ellos eran mucho más sin contar que Ben también estaba esperándolos en el auto. Y dejando caer sus brazos el oficial se dio por vencido renunciando a que su mujer hiciera lo que su criterio más le aconsejaba, aunque sin saber por qué todo esto le daba un muy mal sabor de boca.

\- Pero te irás en taxi y esperaran ahí a que Noah pase a recogerlas… no quiero que anden solas, han sido días muy movidos en la capital.

\- ¿Nos mandarás con los guardaespaldas?- preguntó Lisa a lo que su padre asintió, abrumando a la muchacha que no soportaba estar siendo observada por ellos.

\- No te preocupes amor, son muy prudentes ni te darás cuenta de su presencia.

La jovencita se deshizo de su mala cara y le volvió a sonreír a ella con entusiasmo para luego despedirse ligeramente de todos los demás. Justo antes de tomar el brazo de su madre ella miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió de ver a su padre que seguía sin moverse del lugar sin perderlas de vista con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

\- Vamos Lisa, que no querrás perderte a tu padre siendo investido…

\- Sí… sí mamá- tomándole el brazo.- Estamos en plena hora punta de la mañana, el tráfico será insufrible en la calle, nos demoraremos una eternidad… ¿por qué mejor no tomamos el metro? Son únicamente seis estaciones desde aquí y nada más deberemos caminar un poco más al oeste donde está la estación de metro.

\- Mmmm son las ocho y treinta y cinco.- mirando su reloj un tanto indecisa.- Le dijimos a tu padre que tomaríamos un taxi.

\- Vamos mamá un poco de vida burguesa no te hará daño.- le dijo en tono de burla.

\- Blimey Lisa, me pides ser burguesa y yo ando vestida así.- le respondió entre risas siguiéndole el juego.- Muy bien, tú ganas, pero yo no daré explicaciones a tu padre… porque olvídate que estos muchachos.- haciendo un gesto hacia los guardias.- Se quedarán callados ante este gesto de rebeldía.

Ella le hizo un gesto de suficiencia a su madre dándole a entender que tenía absolutamente todo bajo control. Mas por dentro eran otros los menesteres que daban vuelta por su cabeza. Era esta la primera vez que estando con su madre dejó de sentirse como la niña pequeña que necesitaba de su protección. Al contrario teniéndola tomada del brazo entendió que era ella quien ahora le brindaba protección a su madre.

\- Cheers mate, Lisa.- dijo Sarah tomando asiento en una de las frías butacas del metro percatándose que a pesar de la hora no iba atestado de gente.- Creo que desde poco antes de casarme con tu padre que no tomaba el metro.

\- A veces no piensas que nosotros vivimos en un mundo que está totalmente alejado de la realidad.- le dijo Lisa con un tono un tanto apagado.

\- ¿Te molesta que así sea?

\- No en realidad.- mirándola con una lenta sonrisa.- He tenido una vida maravillosa gracias a ustedes… nada más hay veces que me siento un tanto indefensa ante el mundo.

Los ojos de Sarah se entristecieron,, sabía que eso era casi en un cien por ciento culpa de ella, hacerla vivir en SeaMirror la protegió de todo… pero su hija tenía razón, también la dejo indefensa.

\- Mamá no me mires así.- riendo suavemente.- Que no es una tragedia, en Britannia estoy aprendiendo a defenderme… ¿sabías que soy muy buena en karate?

\- ¿Eres feliz ahí?

\- Sí… mucho… en realidad jamás…

Un violento movimiento hizo que se detuviera de golpe el metro, lanzado violentamente por los aires a los pasajeros que iban de pie. Lisa miró asustada en todas direcciones alcanzando a notar cómo por la parte de atrás venían corriendo hacia ella los guardaespaldas de su padre. Pero antes que estos siquiera se acercaran un fuerte estallido hizo reventar los oídos a la muchacha que sin poder hacer nada sintió que todo se le fue a negro.

\- Lisa… Lisa… dónde estas… Lisa.

Sollozaba Sarah que en plena oscuridad intentaba encontrar a su hija en ese montón amorfo de fierros y cuerpos destrozados que se desperdigaron por el suelo y que ella sentía que se hundían en sus manos mientras gateaba a ciegas por el vagón… oía clamores de auxilio de gente que lentamente iba muriendo, pero no podía hacerles caso, debía encontrar a su hija… debía encontrar a Lisa. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron cayendo violentamente al suelo. Las lágrimas de desesperación se mezclaban con sus heridas mientras el miedo de no dar con ella se iba apoderando de sus pensamientos. De pronto otro golpe remeció al metro levantándolo con fuerza, cientos de gritos llegaron a sus oídos aterrándola hasta el tuétano. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica empezó a iluminar intermitentemente el lugar, ella aprovechó esto para buscar a su hija y luego de varios intentos finalmente la halló con todo su rostro ensangrentado mirando con los ojos abiertos hacia el techo. Sin siquiera darse la chance de pensar que estuviera muerta llegó donde ella sin importarle que los vidrios rotos se clavaran hambrientos en sus rodillas y manos.

\- Amor… Lisa… ya, tranquila… mamá está aquí.

Le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyándola en su regazo, comprobando que aunque débil aun tenía pulso. Rápidamente miró hacia todos lados… debía salir de ahí cuanto antes… pero ya no había tiempo, el vagón nuevamente comenzó a temblar cada vez con más violencia hasta convertirse en fuertes sacudidas acompañada de un hosco ruido…

…Y de pronto… una bola de fuego avanzó desde el fondo iluminando con sudor y sangre cada centímetro del lugar.

\- ¡Dios no permitas que se la lleve! -Exclamó Sarah envolviendo con su cuerpo el de su hija que seguía inerte en sus brazos.

* * *

Si estas leyendo estas páginas. ... es porque sigues junto a mi en este viaje que nos ha llevado amares...por eso muchas gracias.

Este es un capitulo potente. ... donde las sombras comienzan a expandirse. ...lisa comenzara un tortuoso viaje que de haber sabido a donde la llevaría quizas nunca lo hubiese emprendido.

Capitulo siguiente en 15 dias desde ahora volvera la regularidad

Fer esto es para ti. ... y por ti... amares existe gracias a ti.

Moni gracias por darle a esta historia una cara decente y presentable...ha sido genial cimoartir esto contigo y con fer ...

Besos comentarios insultos y demases son bienvenidos. ...


	13. Mi Torre de Marfil

**DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de Harmony Gold y sus empresas asociadas. ... ademas de Sony claro. Mi único afán es honrar a mis héroes de infancia**

* * *

LIBRO PRIMERO: KARL

Capítulo XII:

Mi Torre de Marfil.

7 de Julio del 2005, Hospital General, Londres.

Su respiración era tan agitada que podía sentir claramente la manera entrecortada en que el aire salía pesadamente por su boca. Y es que la desesperación por no hallarla lo tenía en ese estado, avanzando cual autómata sin importale nada ni nadie, haciendo a un lado heridos y empujando a cuanta enfermera le impedía continuar buscándola, las que emergían delante de él, so pretexto de que estaba vulnerando las zonas restringidas por donde pululaban las camillas cargadas de algo que con esfuerzo se podía definir como una persona. Por un segundo sus ojos se detuvieron a ver cómo éstas entraban y salían de los distintos pabellones, pero no fue capaz de soportarlo y apartó la vista rápidamente sabiendo que la suerte de estos pacientes era tan dispar como los propios motivos que él tenía para estar ahí.

Pudo distinguir más adelante un grupo de civiles y reparando en ellos trató de encontrar alguna cara que le resultase medianamente familiar, mas lo único que logró reconocer fueron esas desesperadas expresiones que intentaban mantener con vida a los que ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir aguantando. Con repulsión Henry Global giró su cara, no podía seguir observando aquel espectáculo. Sinceramente él pensó que la acción americana haría desistir cualquier otro atentado, pero para variar su fe en la humanidad le volvió a nublar el juicio.- _¿Cómo es posible que el odio sea más poderoso que la racionalidad?_\- Un grito desgarrador proveniente de muy cerca suyo irrumpió de pronto en la sala, sacando al oficial de sus cuestionamientos y haciendo que se volteara hacia una mujer, que se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de un pequeño de no más de cinco años y que con sus ojos desencajados impedía que cualquier médico o enfermera osara tocar a su hijo.- _Miho_…- Susurró para sí, recordando sus propias pérdidas a manos de las mismas estúpidas ideologías que cuya única razón de existir era asegurarles a unos pocos su posición de privilegio. Sus puños se crisparon evidenciando que ya no podía soportar más esa situación y dándose media vuelta intentó ahuyentar ese viejo rencor y afán de venganza que muy reprimido aún vivía en el fondo de su corazón.

\- Henry…

Él reconoció de inmediato la voz que musitó su nombre; sin darse tiempo a siquiera pensarlo Henry se volteó en torno a ella, que lo miraba con sus ojos enrojecidos intentando decirle algo, mas eso le fue imposible a sus labios trémulos que no dejaban de tiritar, siendo las lágrimas su único texto ante el oficial ruso, que fue testigo de cómo estas le laceraban su delicado rostro. Por lo que olvidándose de toda prudencia y protocolo, la abrazó protectoramente.

\- Tranquila Betty, ya estoy aquí.- acariciándole su cabellera.- Vine apenas me llamaste… pero afuera todo es una locura… me fue imposible poder moverme más rápido.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada… lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí…

Murmuró ella quedamente, cuando sus sollozos le dieron tregua y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ruso quiso evitar que éste le hiciera la pregunta que no tenía valor para responder, pero Henry ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre y con un nudo en su garganta enfrentó a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué has sabido de ellas?... ¿Cómo están?

\- Muy mal, Henry… Lisa llegó con un hilo de vida, los médicos no creen que pueda resistir la cirugía y Sarah…- con su mano intentó ahogar el estremecimiento que colmó su garganta.- Iba al pabellón cuando una máquina empezó a sonar estridentemente... oí que un médico gritaba que entró en paro… todo fue un caos… cuando intentaban reanimarla, alguien ordenó trasladarla… y se la llevaron.- mirándolo desesperado.- Desde ahí nadie ha querido decime nada sobre la condición de Sarah…

\- Debes intentar mantenerte tranquila, estoy seguro que Sarah es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerse a esto.

\- ¡Por favor no me des consuelo para incautos!- le respondió ella soltándose de su abrazo y apoyando bruscamente su espalda en la muralla contigua.- Discúlpame Henry.- le dijo agachando su cabeza con cansancio.- Es que no se qué vamos a hacer, nunca en mi vida había visto tan desesperado a Donald, si parecía un loco buscándolas… y… y ahora cuando se entere.

\- ¿Cómo que cuando Donald se entere?- le inquirió el hombre sin entender.

Ella lo quedó mirando como si le hubiese hablado en un idioma incomprensible para ella. Luego de unos segundos en lo que tardó en procesar la pregunta, abrió grandemente sus ojos recién cayendo en cuenta de las implicancias de sus acciones.

\- Dios mío… todo ha sido mi culpa.- alzando violentamente la vista hacia él.- ¡Mi culpa!

\- Betty ¿pero qué estás diciendo?- le increpó duramente dando un par de zancadas hacia ella, que parecía colapsar ante tal revelación.- Por supuesto que no es tu culpa… ¿Cómo si quiera puedes pensarlo?

\- ¡Es que lo es, Henry!... Maldición… lo es.- con los ojos saltando de sus cuencas y aferrándose fuertemente a la solapa del oficial.- Yo olvide mi invitación, llamé a Scott… pero fue Sarah quien se ofreció a ir a buscarla, temiendo supongo de que yo pudiera quedar en evidencia de que estaba con…

\- ¡No lo digas Beatriz!... Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensarlo, ¡te lo prohíbo!- le ordenó tajantemente, en un tono que jamás había empleado con ella.- Aquí sólo hay un culpable y son esas bestias que atentaron en contra de estos inocentes.

La impronta con la que se dirigió el ruso fue tan potente, que Betty quedó en silencio mirándolo impactada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sabía que su intención era que ella no se cargara con la culpa, pero también creyó entender en sus gestos que fue un intento de él mismo para no sentirla. Una oscuridad perturbó los despiertos ojos de la cuñada de Donald, que logró pasar desapercibido cuando una enfermera con su ensangrentado uniforme de pabellón comenzó a vociferar sin ningún miramiento:

\- ¡Elizabeth Hayes!... ¡¿algún familiar de Elizabeth Hayes?!

\- Sí señorita, aquí… nosotros…- respondió Betty acercándose a la enfermera.- Ella es mi sobrina ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- A su sobrina hemos logrado estabilizarla.- sonriéndole más por acto reflejo que por empatía.- Es una chica muy fuerte… llegó con lo justo al hospital, pero se aferró con todo lo que tenía a la vida, soportando con éxito su pasada por cirugía… ahora está en recuperación y aunque su condición sigue siendo delicada, ella se encuentra fuera de peligro.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Has oído Henry, Lisa se ha salvado.

\- Le repito, su condición es delicada.- le interrumpió la enfermera.- Sufrió una severa contusión en su cabeza y en su espalda, no podremos saber las reales consecuencias de sus lesiones hasta que despierte.

\- ¿Qué sabe de Sarah?- preguntó Henry con dientes apretados.- Es la madre de Elizabeth… ingresaron juntas al hospital.

El rostro de la enfermera se contrajo visiblemente provocando que el corazón de Betty y el del ruso dieran un vuelco sobre su pecho.

\- Lamento no tener tan buenas noticias… ella sufrió un infarto cerebro vascular justo en el momento en que entraba al pabellón.- la mano de Betty se aferró a la de Global.- Practicamos todo cuanto en nuestras manos pudimos hacer y aunque hemos logrado mantenerla relativamente estable… su condición es en extremo grave, debimos practicarle un drenaje en su cráneo producto de la hidrocefalia.- apretando sus labios.- Ahora está en la UCI neurológica, es de esperar que no presente otro infarto, ya que en su condición no lo resistiría… su estado es crítico.

\- Betty rompió en un llanto desesperado, sabía perfectamente lo que la enfermera le estaba diciendo… y era que de no mediar un milagro Sarah se iría lentamente apagando, cual vela al viento.

\- Sarah…

Musitó casi para sí misma, le era imposible mantenerse estoica, su cuerpo había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Y contra su propia voluntad este se fue doblando en dos.

\- ¡BETTY!... ¡BETTY, DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!.. ¡BETTY!

La aludida levantó su rostro, para ver a Donald que con su cara trastornada miraba hacia todos lados buscándola entre medio de la gente.

\- ¡Aquí estoy, Donald!

\- ¿Dónde está Sarah?- le exigió en cuanto la divisó.- ¿Vamos mujer… dime dónde demonios esta Sarah?

\- Tranquilízate Donald, si quieres recibir información sobre tu mujer debes de calmarte primero.

El oficial británico se giró violentamente, dispuesto a dejar en claro que si se le antojaba barrer el piso con la enfermera o cualquier otra autoridad, nadie en todo ese hospital podría impedírselo. Mas al cruzarse con la mirada acerba del ruso, Donald se sintió desarmado y recobrando en parte la compostura bajo su mirada mientras le preguntaba qué hacía ahí.

\- Betty, no podía encontrarte y me llamó para que le ayudase a dar contigo.

\- Estaba en el hotel.- dijo en tono monocorde.- Fui allá con Scott, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sarah y Lisa ahí, pero en el camino nos hallamos con que hubo otra explosión en la Plaza Tavistock, volaron un autobús de dos pisos.

\- ¿Otro atentado?- preguntó incrédulo, el ruso.

\- Sí… con varias víctimas también.- le respondió en el mismo tono ausente.- Estábamos en eso cuando aparecieron Ben y Marlene para avisarnos que las habían encontrado aquí en el hospital.- con un temblor en su voz que remeció a Henry.- ¿Cómo están?

La enfermera que había permanecido ahí, comenzó a darle las explicaciones al recién promovido vicealmirante, que más que un gesto de deferencia hacia el hombre era la excusa para ella poder descansar algunos minutos.

Mientras oía la explicación los cinco sentidos del oficial, parecieron atrofiarse ante las palabras de la profesional, Donald se sentía absolutamente impedido comprender lo que ella le decía. El peso de la realidad lo derrumbó y aquella fortaleza de espíritu que parecía inagotable, se encontraba vacía ahora.- _Sarah… cualquiera menos tú_.- Se dibujó esa frase en su mente mientras un leve temblor de impotencia lo recorrió por toda su espalda.

El ruso sutilmente se acercó a Betty, pidiéndole que dejara a su cuñado a solas con la enfermera.- _ya tiene bastante con que lidiar, no le presionemos más._\- Sin entender mucho a qué se refería, la mujer dejó a ambos oficiales y dándose la vuelta recién se percató que estaban los tres muchachos con la angustia pintada en sus caras.

\- Scott, Ben… Marlene, dispénsenme no los había visto.- tomando una de las manos de la novia de su hijo.

\- Despreocúpate mamá, dinos como se encuentran.- le apremió Scott.

\- Lisa esta fuera de peligro, pero se desconoce la gravedad de sus heridas… Sarah está bastante más comprometida.

El rostro de Scott se congeló. Secretamente guardaba la esperanza que esto no fuera más que un susto y que ellas se encontrasen perfectamente. Pero los ojos titilantes de su madre le advertían que esto era en serio y que más le valía irse preparando para lo peor. Un ahogado suspiro por detrás de su hombro hizo que el mayor de los Hayes se encontrase con el congestionado rostro de Ben.

\- ¿Tía Sarah se va a morir?- preguntó Dixon con dificultad.

\- Es de esperar que Dios no lo permita.

Le contestó Betty, estirándole su otra mano al muchacho que corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro pues no quería que los demás lo viesen llorar. Para Scott esto fue demasiado, estaba tan acostumbrado al optimismo del chico de Manchester, que se sintió sobrepasado y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la sala.

\- ¡Scott!- gritó Betty al verlo partir.

\- No se preocupe tía.- le atajó Marlene.- Yo iré con él.

La mujer consintió y mientras seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Ben vio resignada a la muchacha salir tras su hijo.- _definitivamente ella puede ayudarlo más que yo en estos momentos._

Marlene por su parte salió corriendo sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía, confiaba que, como siempre, fuera su instinto quien la guiara hacia donde estaba su novio. Sin proponérselo indiscretas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no intentó refrenarlas, aprovecharía este instante de soledad para desahogarse pues quería estar fuerte delante de Scott.

\- Debes recuperarte Lisa, no hagas que me sienta aún más en deuda contigo.

Tan sólo después de unos minutos de infructuosa carrera, la muchacha sintió cómo la luz se abría por sobre su cabeza siendo consiente en ese momento de que se encontraba en el patio de estacionamiento del hospital. Con aquella gracilidad tan particular que poseía, Marlene deambuló por entremedio de los vehículos, hasta que pudo dar con la figura de Scott, que se recortaba ante ella con el rostro cabizbajo.

\- Scott…- le dijo suavemente, cuidando de mantener la distancia entre ellos.

\- Ellas no deberían estar ahí, Marlene…

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- ¿Por qué las deje ir?- quebrándosele la voz.- Era mi responsabilidad ir por esa invitación… yo debería estar en esa camilla ¡maldición!

La muchacha corrió hacia él y poniendo su rostro frente al suyo lo obligó a tener que enfrentarla. En ese momento nunca el silencio dijo tanto entre ellos dos que sólo se miraron dejando que de sus bocas escaparan velados suspiros de desconsuelo. Ella recogió entre sus manos las heladas mejillas de Scott, que no podía apartar la culpa de sus ojos.

\- Tú me salvaste Scott, de no haber aceptado que tía Sarah fuera por la invitación, hubiésemos sido nosotros quienes abordásemos el metro… y…- sobreponiendo su voz a la emoción.- Yo no soy tan fuerte como Lisa.

La sola idea de su ausencia hizo que automáticamente los brazos del joven cadete se ligaran a la muchacha.- _ni siquiera lo digas Marlene, porque de solamente imaginármelo siento que muero.-_ Apoyando su mentón en la suave cabellera de su novia intentó alejar esa idea de su cabeza.

\- No puedo decirte que no sientas culpa, Scott… porque yo misma me siento consumida por ella… pero tratemos de aferrarnos en creer que saldrán adelante, tú sabes que aunque su aspecto es frágil… ambas son muy fuertes.

\- Tienes razón, ellas son unas guerreras.- obligándose a sentirse más animado.- No sería propio de nosotros rendirnos.

\- No nos rendiremos, menos ahora cuando nos han dado una segunda oportunidad…

Una gran sonrisa se enmarcó en el rostro de Marlene, al sentir la caricia de Scott recorrer su rostro.

\- Scott, te quedarás a cargo desde ahora… yo debo reunirme con el Primer Ministro.

La intromisión de la voz fue tan de improviso que el muchacho no estuvo seguro si se habían dirigido realmente a él. Pero cuando se percató que su tío pasaba raudo por su banda y sin siquiera detenerse siguió entregándole sus órdenes.

\- En mi ausencia tú tomaras las decisiones concernientes a la familia. He ordenado que el médico se dirija a ti para mantenerme informado.- deteniéndose frente al Bentley que se aparcó junto a él.- Por medio de mensajes comunícame sobre la evolución de Sarah y Lisa.

El oficial no se paró a oír la respuesta, sabía que Scott cumpliría fielmente sus disposiciones. Subiéndose a su vehículo le indicó a Noah hacia donde debían dirigirse, para luego elevar la ventanilla que los separaba a él de su chofer. Necesitaba aunque fuera unos instantes para sí. Parsimoniosamente se quitó su gorra dejando que la angustia lo dominase .- _no te perdonaré si no terminas el resto de la jornada conmigo, Sarah_.- Sus ojos sintieron el peso en la comisura de sus parpados la que trató de ocultar tras sus manos, mas sus sentimientos no pudieron hacerlo y casi se desbordan al imaginar el resto de su vida sin ella.- _hasta qué punto te has compenetrado en mí._\- La frase quedó inconclusa en su mente cuando el Bentley se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que el cuerpo del inglés se agitara con violencia hacia adelante.

\- ¡Bloody Hell! ¿Pero qué mierda te está pasando Noah?

En eso la puerta del Bentley se abrió de modo inesperado ingresando Henry Global, que sin siquiera mirar a nadie se sentó frente a Hayes, él que sin salir de su sorpresa lo quedó viendo, descubriendo en su rostro torvo un tris de desquite que lo puso en guardia.

\- Dime Donald, qué es lo que tienes planeado para darle su merecido a esos que atentaron contra tu familia.- viendo que el inglés no tenía intenciones de hablar.- Más vale que nos pongamos de acuerdo porque no te dejaré cumplir esta venganza solo.

* * *

9 de Julio del 2005, Whiting Fields, Florida.

Como un niño con juguete nuevo, Roy Fokker no dejaba de sacarle brillo a sus alas, las que miraba embelesado mientras las acomodaba en su uniforme. Finalmente lo había conseguido, después de mucho esfuerzo logró convertirse en un piloto naval y no escondía que ello lo hacía sentir ufano.- _ahora tú y yo, viejo, recorreremos el mismo camino._\- Pensó parándose frente al espejo a la vez que se calaba su gorra hasta las cejas. Se dio unos minutos para observar su nueva apariencia, sonrió divertido al ver a este nuevo personaje que estaba reflejado frente a él.- _definitivamente ahora sí que no se me escapará ni una._\- Y se giró sobre sus talones sin perder esa atrevida expresión de su rostro, esa que no dejaba de sacar suspiros entre el sexo opuesto.

\- ¡Al fin Fokker! te demoras más que una nena alistándose para su cita.- le reprochó Archer apenas el aludido salió del cuarto y es que llevaba casi veinte minutos esperándolo.- ¿Qué acaso crees soy tu galán para tanto arreglo? Te lo he dicho ya miles de veces… yo no soy de esos.

Dijo esto soltando una sonrisa mordaz, esa misma que usaba cuando derribaba algún blanco difícil.

\- Ya quisieras…- en tono jactancioso.- Me sobran por montones… admítelo me envidias, pero cuando quieras te puedo invitar conozco a unas primas en el bar…

\- ¿No conoces algo llamado Sida?- en el mismo tono falto de humildad.- Yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa como tú, soy selectivo… para mí sólo lo mejor.

\- Imbécil…-echando un vistazo al uniforme de su compañero.- Mira nada mas si el rudo Jack, también estuvo puliendo sus alas.- Se rio burlonamente.

\- Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero estas.- apuntando sus alas.- Deberías habérmelas pulido tú mismo… ¿o te olvidas de todas las veces que te salve el trasero?

El rubio meneó la cabeza divertido, podía haberle contestado muchas cosas, algunas francamente descaradas pero decidió esta vez abstenerse. Pues reconocía que había mucha verdad en las palabras del piloto proveniente de Hoboken.- _aunque mi ego lo resienta, tienes las espaldas suficientemente anchas para cubrirme Archer._\- Esta idea no fue una epifanía del momento, hacía tiempo que se había percatado del inmenso potencial de su compañero. Él, gracias a sus años en el circo de Pops, poseía un estilo más pirotécnico y elegante que hacía llamar la atención de todos fácilmente, por otro lado Jack ostentaba una técnica menos vistosa pero sumamente práctica… y letal. Roy apretó los dientes, Archer era un piloto temible e implacable, siempre se encargaba de los blancos más difíciles e imposibles, bien ganado tenía el apodo de _matagigantes._

\- Fokker, no me digas que olvidaste cómo funcionan las puertas.- le apuntó entre divertido y preocupado Jack, que no entendía por qué su compañero permanecía inerte frente a la puerta de su superior.- Vamos, Vamos que no es tan difícil alzas el brazo, cierras el puño y …

\- Disculpa hermano.- le dijo casi como volviendo en sí.- Llámame sentimental si quieres, pero me tomé mi tiempo para despedirme de la época en que me dediqué a volar por diversión… cuando salgamos de esta oficina, volar ya no será un juego, lo haremos para proteger a quienes nos importan.

Dicho esto golpeó la puerta clavando fuertemente los nudillos en el pedazo de madera, desentendiéndose de su compañero, que guardando silencio maldijo el hecho de que Roy le hubiera metido esa idea en su cabeza.- _proteger a quienes nos importan.-_ Era algo muy fuerte con lo que no estaba dispuesto lidiar por ahora, cruzándose una mueca en su rostro miró al rubio que se cuadraba ante su superior, gesto que él también imitó sin dejar de mordisquear internamente esas molestas palabras que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente.

\- Descansen.- les ordenó el oficial superior, sin dejar de revisar unos informes.- Su estadía en Whiting Fields ha terminado señores, se unirán a la tripulación del USS Reagan. Necesitamos más que nunca poner término de una buena vez a toda esta locura de atentados y ataques suicidas. Estas facciones fundamentalistas tienen al mundo en un caos.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos, señor?- preguntó Roy sin inmutarse.

\- De inmediato.- alzando su vista hacia ellos por primera vez.- Lamento arruinarles sus vacaciones, pero esa es la desventaja que poseen los pilotos que son considerados los mejores.- con una cruel expresión que intentaba parecer una sonrisa.- No todo seria privilegios, muchachos… se los dije desde el primer día que llegaron, ser el mejor significa trabajar y arriesgar más que cualquier otro, sólo eso les dará el prerrogativa de ser ustedes quienes cuenten la historia. No nos hagan quedar mal, cumplan con esmero su trabajo.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

Respondieron al unísono los jóvenes pilotos, sintiendo de inmediato cómo la adrenalina se iba apoderando de sus sentidos, ya que partirían nada más y nada menos que al meollo mismo del infierno, a ese lugar que inspiró a cientos de hombres y mujeres a enrolarse para que hechos como los del 11 de septiembre no volvieran a repetirse. Roy mismo fue víctima del impacto que provocó el atentado al Wall Traed Center y mirando a Archer no pudo evitar arrugar su entrecejo, sabía que su compañero estaba emocionado igual o tanto más que él, pero por razones muy distintas, como una vez le contó Pops: _más adelante te toparás con gente muy distinta a ti con una forma de pensar que desafía la lógica… es como decir que en la cacería quien más la goza es el zorro._

\- Se embarcarán en un grupo de fuerzas conjuntas, compuesto por nosotros y miembros de la Air Force. Todos los integrantes de éste se encuentran reunidos en el auditórium, vayan con ellos para informarse de los pormenores de su nueva asignación que oficialmente comienza a partir de las mil doscientas horas de hoy.

Esto último no agradó a Roy ni mucho menos a Jack, ya que con esto no tendrían tiempo para ponerse en contacto con sus familias.- _maldición, el enano no me perdonará ésta._\- Se lamentó imaginando con pesar la cara del pequeño Rick que cada vez que lo llamaba no dejaba de hablar sobre las vacaciones que ambos pasarían juntos. Confiaba que Pops tendría el tino suficiente de explicarle que cuando se entra a la marina uno propone y el superior es quien dispone.

\- Quién lo diría, aún no tenemos un escuadrón asignado pero ya contamos con nuestra primera misión.- se quejó Archer nada más salieron de la oficina.- ¿No es esto algo irregular?

\- Supongo que la contingencia los obliga a esto.- levantando sus pobladas cejas.- Deben de tener información de que esto de los atentados no se detendrá… incluso puede que otra vez estén planeando atentar aquí en Estados Unidos… por lo que es lógico que quieran ponerle un punto final, antes que hayan más víctimas inocentes de estos actos.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas que ellos son también víctimas?- preguntó en un tono algo despreocupado el piloto de los ojos hazel.

\- ¿Te refieres a los terroristas?

\- Son civiles, Fokker… allá donde vamos no hay bases militares, ni grandes fortalezas.- oscureciendo el tono de su voz.- Sólo hay mujeres y niños atrapados en el choque de dos ideologías que estoy seguro que ni ellos entienden.

\- No entenderán, pero de igual modo le dan refugio a terroristas.- terció Roy un tanto fastidiado.

\- Ojalá la vida fuera así de sencilla como la ves tú.- perdiendo su vista por el amplio pasillo.- Si te abstienes de cooperar con los fundamentalistas te acribillan a ti y a toda tu familia… Y si los ayudas seremos nosotros quienes los pasamos por las armas… si tú vivieras allá ¿qué harías?

El rubio de ensuta cabellera guardó silencio ante la encrucijada que su compañero le plantease, se sintió un tanto estúpido con sus pensamientos simplistas y egoístas, donde todo se reducía a un negro o blanco absoluto. Pero es que los brutales atentados que se sucedían, eran cada vez más frecuentes y su crueldad llegaba a límites del Medioevo, haciendo que el juicio de todos se nublase. Lamentablemente esta reflexión murió en el interior del piloto, pues sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente al auditórium y sin que ninguno hiciese algo, la puerta de este se abrió dejando a Fokker con un desagradable sabor de boca al ver quién era el que aparecía tras ella.

\- Edwards, no puedo creer que seas tú el pelmazo de la Air Force que nos acompañará a Medio Oriente.- exclamó con entusiasmo Archer.

\- Pues qué quieres que te diga, no sé por qué razón desde hace un tiempo mis superiores me han encontrado cara de niñera, además de Hiro ahora deberé sumarte a ti y a tu amiguito.- mirando al rubio que acompañaba a Jack.

El carácter por lo general relajado de Fokker se sintió golpeado con la gratuita provocación del piloto de la Air Force, se obligó a desviar la mirada para que éste no se regocijara con su cara de furia y dientes rechinantes. Ese tal T.R. Edwards, era un completo pelmazo a los ojos de Fokker quien no se medía ni siquiera delante de Jack en calificarlo como un absoluto fantoche.- _debe tener algún complejo grave ese tipo.- _Se dijo para así, mirándolo de reojo sintiendo nuevamente esa extraña sensación de peligro que experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Varios conocidos le advirtieron que mejor no se cruzara en su camino, pues T.R. tenía fama de ser de métodos bastante siniestros cuando alguien no era de su agrado.

\- ¿Qué tanto cacareas, Edwards?- vociferó con total desparpajo una voz desde el interior del auditórium.- Pareces de esas viejas de conventillo.

Sin tomar en cuenta esas palabras, el aludido se hizo a un lado de la puerta, invitando a pasar a los novatos pilotos, que de inmediato sintieron curiosidad por la extraña figura que estaba a la cabeza del gran mesón de conferencias, se notaba que era un joven oficial a pesar de su cabello engominado y el pequeño bigote que le hizo recordar a Roy a ese antiguo galán de películas que tanto gustaban a Joyce…- _Clark Gable, creo que se llamaba._

\- Pero miren nada mas, que rudos se ven los chicos de Whiting Fields.- sonriendo divertido.- Bienvenidos a la comparsa… yo seré su anfitrión Wolf, Teniente Jonathan Wolf, para servirles.

* * *

10 de Julio del 2005, Hospital General, Londres.

Un monótono pero irritante sonido se coló por sus oídos martilleando de tal manera su cabeza que se le hizo imposible el poder concentrarse en su sueño, por lo que decidió que más le valía despertarse. Pero cuando intentó abrir sus ojos estos no le obedecieron, sus párpados estaban tan pesados que le fue imposible el poder separarlos.- _¿Dónde estoy?_\- Se formuló esa pregunta en su mente que por más que se esforzaba seguía bastante perdida intentando sin éxito poder dar coherencia a sus recuerdos.

Repentinamente una ráfaga de imágenes desfiló por su cerebro que acompañadas de un agudo dolor en el pecho, le hicieron recordar qué fue lo que había pasado. Ella intentó gritar para pedir ayudar, mas algo que tenía en su boca y llegaba hasta su garganta se lo impidió. De pronto las consecuencias de lo que había ocurrido hicieron mella en su espíritu llenándola de un miedo aterrador. Probó tratar de quitarse esa cosa con sus manos, pero estas no se movieron, estaban inmovilizadas a sus costados, atadas en lo que coligió que era una cama.- _Blimey, por qué no puedo moverme._\- Se preguntó mientras las imágenes de explosiones y cuerpos cayendo despedazados a su alrededor aparecían y desaparecían como fuegos artificiales que iluminaban por breves instantes pasajes de su memoria. Movió su cabeza frenéticamente en todas direcciones.- ¿_Acaso aún sigo en el tren_?- Se decía cada vez mas angustiada, descubriendo que ni siquiera respirar podía hacerlo por sí misma.- _o tal vez simplemente ya me morí_.

Pero para su tranquilidad, su aguda percepción le hizo darse cuenta que había gente caminando a su alrededor.- _estoy_ _en un hospital_.- Dedujo al oír los ruidos tan característicos de los monitores de sobrevida. Quería hablarles, preguntarles qué es lo que había pasado pero esa cosa en su boca le impedía incluso gemir. Para su alivio, casi de inmediato, la luz se hizo en sus ojos, cuando unas manos bastante rudas sacaron las cintas de sus párpados.

\- Tranquila, señorita, ya todo está bien.

Le habló en un tono bastante corriente el médico que sentado frente a ella, la oscultaba profesionalmente, a la vez que unas enfermeras con modos bastante mecánicos alistaban un instrumental que produjo un imperceptible escalofrío en la muchacha. Pues reconoció que este era para remover el tubo traqueotómico que era lo que le impedía hablar y respirar por sí misma.

\- Su tratamiento nos aseguraba que al menos seguiría en coma inducido por veinticuatro horas más, pero veo que usted jovencita está muy ansiosa en despertar.- le dijo el médico con una velada sonrisa.-Ahora necesito que me preste mucha atención, le retiraremos el tubo, será un poco desagradable pero no podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda… cuando le dé la señal debe contener la respiración y no volver a hacerlo hasta que se lo indique.

Los verdes ojos de la muchacha se abrieron abruptamente pero al instante recuperaron ese aplomo que tanto la caracterizaba. Y mirando firme al profesional movió afirmativamente su cabeza, deseando de todo corazón que este predicamento durara lo menos posible, pero las firmes manos de la enfermera sosteniendo sus hombros le adelantaba que la cosa no se venía para nada fácil.

\- A la cuenta de tres, expulse todo el aire de sus pulmones… uno, dos, tres.

La joven sintió como si el médico le jalara todas las entrañas y se las sacara por su boca. Fue todo ese procedimiento tan desagradable, asqueroso y doloroso que se juró a si misma que nunca más se quejaría del dentista.

\- Ahora inhale lentamente.- elevando una de sus manos.- No… no intente hablar, sus cuerdas deben estar algo atrofiadas por el tubo, solamente limítese a respirar… señorita Hayes siga el ritmo de mis manos.

Al darse cuenta la muchacha que su garganta seguía inflamada, se resignó a que no le quedaba de otra que seguir las instrucciones del galeno. Lo que no le impedía a sus pupilas que se movieran de un extremo a otro, buscando a su madre o a alguien conocido que pudiera darle información de que es lo que había sucedido. Por eso después de una agotadora sesión de ejercicios respiratorios, Lisa vio con alivio cómo su tía ingresaba al cuarto, aunque al mirarla supo de inmediato que algo no andaba para nada bien y eso porque en ella no había nada de lo que caracterizaba a esa enérgica mujer, cuya fuerza de carácter era comparable que con la de su padre.

\- Lisa, al fin despertaste.- le dijo contenta, parándose justo detrás del médico para no interrumpir.- Sabía que tú darías la pelea hasta el final.

Para alivio de la muchacha, el profesional por fin dio terminó al procedimiento dejando a Lisa junto a su tía, eso sí, no sin antes advertirle a la galesa que podría estar unos pocos minutos en la sala pues la joven debía descansar.

\- Tu padre viene en camino, apenas me comunicaron que habías vuelto en sí, lo llamé para avisarle.- obligándose a sonar divertida.- Me creerás que el flamante vicealmirante dejó todo botado por venir a ver cómo estabas.

Pero se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos fueron vanos pues la muchacha ni siquiera le había puesto atención, la miraba con la angustia latente en sus ojos. Y contraviniendo todas sus prescripciones Lisa intentó hablarle pero nada salió de su boca más que ininteligibles gemidos, haciendo con esto que Betty saltara a su lado para evitar que lo siguiera haciendo. Pero Lisa no se daría por vencida, si algo tenía y le sobraba a su carácter era la obstinación, prueba patente de ello era ver cómo consiguió pronunciar intermitentes monosílabos.

\- Ma…má, ¿don…de es.. está ma…má?

La mirada de Betty se aguó ante la sola referencia de Sarah, haciéndosele imposible el poder decir alguna cosa sin que los temblores la sobrepasaran. Lisa que la observaba con el aliento contenido se dio cuenta que esta espera era pueril y que ninguna frase esperanzadora saldría de los labios de su tía, haciendo que este silencio entre ambas se convirtiera en una tortura como si fuera el transcurso de un lentísimo segundo donde la vida misma se detenía en un puñado de lágrimas que ella se negaba a dejar salir.

\- ¿Mi ma... má, es…ta…?

Volvió a repetir la muchacha, que luchaba por sacar de ese insufrible mutismo a su tía, que nada más se limitaba a tenerla tomada de las manos, permitiendo que horrendas visiones llenaran su mente.

\- Tranquila Lisa, tu madre logró sobrevivir pero su condición es en extremo grave.- le dijo esperando así poder calmarla un poco.- Prométeme que lo tomaras con calma.- le pidió sin ningún éxito, por lo que tuvo que ser más tajante.- Si no te controlas vendrán las enfermeras aquí, me sacarán de la habitación y tú no sabrás nada sobre Sarah.

Las últimas palabras lograron el efecto deseado, tranquilizando a Lisa que quería saber cuál era la verdadera condición de su madre.

\- Así está mejor, Sarah sufrió un infarto justo antes de entrar a cirugía, por lo que no pudo ser operada a tiempo, ya que la prioridad era mantenerla con vida.- le contó la mujer casi sin tomar aliento.- Y pudo sobrevivir… pero el precio fue muy alto, sus niveles de conciencia son bajísimos, todos estamos rogando a que reaccione… lleva días igual y con el tiempo los médicos pierden las esperanzas.

Lisa se estremeció y dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al comprender la precaria situación de su madre. Sintió unos deseos inmensos de gritar y darle de patadas a todo lo que tenía por delante, pues la culpa la consumía cual ácido que sin misericordia desgarraba su pecho como si le desollara lentamente el alma.- _debí de obedecer a mi padre, ¿Por qué no tome el taxi, tal cual como me lo ordenó?_\- Los deseos de entregarse al llanto y la amargura eran enormes, mas por una compleja reacción propia de su carácter, decidió que ella no se permitiría llorar… pues alguien como ella, que le provocó tal dolor a su madre no merecía derramar una sola lágrima, mejor debía enfocar su energía en traerla de vuelta de ese estado de latencia. Y con esa férrea convicción se juramentó a sí misma que haría uso de toda su fortaleza y energía para conseguirlo… y si eso significaba abandonarlo todo, pues que así fuese.

\- Ahora debes prometerme que descansarás, te necesitamos fuerte, nos haces a todos mucha falta.- acariciándole su mejilla.- Si vieras cómo estaba de desesperado Karl, que tuvieron que llevárselo casi a la rastra a la Academia.- notando que el rostro de su sobrina en algo se animaba.- Si me prometes portarte obedientemente y seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de tu médico… yo misma te traeré a tu novio.

La joven la quedó mirando de modo extraño, con la vista perdida casi ausente, pero antes de que Betty pudiera preguntar qué es lo que le pasaba, Lisa le sonrió lentamente aceptando así tácitamente su oferta. Este acto despertó en la mujer un hondo sentimiento de compasión para con la muchacha, pues creía comprender lo que en este momento la embargaba. Y era eso mismo que ella, su hijo y el propio Donald sentían. Iba a decirle algo, mas las palabras le supieron tan vacuas en su boca que prefirió guardar silencio, Lisa era muy inteligente, consuelos estúpidos no servirían con ella.

Por lo que optó hacer lo único que le sonó a sincero, besó cariñosamente la frente de su sobrina para dejarla descansando con sus preocupaciones, mientras ella arrastraba las propias fuera de la habitación por ese largo pasillo donde en el otro extremo se encontraba Sarah. Era este un recorrido que hacía tantas de veces al día, que ya ni siquiera era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era casi una muñeco caminando por esas heladas baldosas. Por eso Donald no se extrañó que ella no notara su presencia hasta casi tropezarse con él.

\- Donald, no te esperaba tan pronto.

El aludido sólo dio un bufido a modo de respuesta, ni siquiera se dignó a voltear su rostro para saludarla, tenía su vista fija en la pequeñísima ventana que daba a la UCI Neurológica, donde con bastante esfuerzo podía distinguirse la maltrecha figura de Sarah que se mantenía en este mundo gracias a esas máquinas que entraban y salían de su cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

Betty tampoco dijo más se sentía tan abrumada que no tenía ni las fuerzas o ganas de entablar una forzada conversación con él, que conforme pasaban los días su carácter era más hosco y taciturno, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tomar asiento a esperar que él se decidiera a hablarle. Estaba en eso cuando por casualidad sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos de Donald, que al igual que ayer, venían con los nudillos manchados en sangre. Un fuerte temblor recorrió a la mujer, al recordar esos rumores sobre los despiadados interrogatorios a los que han sometido a las decenas de sospechosos que han caído en manos de las agencias de inteligencia. Las malas lenguas decían que en esos interrogatorios más de alguno había salido con los pies por delante y las torturas ahí practicadas sobrepasaban todos los límites de la razón. Betty sacudió su cabeza pretendiendo alejar la idea de que Donald era uno de los que participaban en esos interrogatorios, prefería creer que esas heridas se las provocó a sí mismo golpeando una pared… o una mesa… o lo que fuera, pero no haciéndole daño a otro ser humano.

\- ¿Cómo esta Lisa?- preguntó de improviso.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que los propios médicos pronosticaban.- le respondió en automático.- Bueno… faltan los exámenes de rigor para comprobar su real estado, pero su médico tratante está seguro que pronto la tendremos de vuelta en casa.

\- Me alegro, no tenía ninguna duda que se recuperaría, desde que el médico dijo que había salido del riesgo vital sabía que ella saldría adelante.- sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.- Lisa es muy fuerte.

\- ¿No iras a verla?

\- En seguida.- dijo algo incómodo.- Betty aprovecho de comentarte ahora que estamos más tranquilos, que el gobierno ha tomado la decisión de endurecer su postura contra las fuerzas fundamentalistas de Medio Oriente. Pretenden apoyar a los americanos con su decisión de terminar con cualquier gobierno que apoye o financie a estos grupos terroristas… me he ofrecido a ser quien dirija esta operación y han aceptado.

\- ¡Pero Donald, no puedes irte ahora, tu familia te necesita más que nunca!... sobre todo Lisa que esta tan frágil, si la vieras parece tan desvalida…

\- Mi familia necesita vivir en un lugar donde no existan estos malditos desgraciados que le aterroricen su diario vivir… y yo me aseguraré de eso.

Le espetó de manera brusca casi rayando la violencia, dejando más que claro que este no era un tema a discutir y mucho menos con ella. Betty entendió eso y lo miró con su entrecejo fruncido.

\- Estas huyendo Donald… jamás creí que tú te comportaras como un cobarde… prefieres enfrentar un ejército a que tu hija te vea débil.- se dío media vuelta.- Iré con Lisa, que sepa que al menos cuenta conmigo.

El oficial se apretó los labios conteniendo apenas sus ganas de decirle que no era ningún cobarde, si se iba era para que Lisa no viera en él su expresión de reproche… porque sí, en su mente no podía dejar de pensar que si su hija le hubiese obedecido todo esto sería nada más que una pesadilla. Por ello era mejor irse hasta que pudiera exorcizar todos esos demonios que se habían apoderado de él.

\- Voy a vengarte Sarah, lamentarán el día en que se cruzaron en mi camino.

* * *

11 de Julio del 2005, Barrio Chelsea, Nueva York.

La destartalada camioneta serpenteaba los vehículos por la sexta avenida sin ningún problema. Demostrando una pachorra que dejaba en claro que no sentía ningún tipo de apocamiento ante el fuerte contraste que despertaban sus desvencijadas latas en contraposición al sofisticado minimalismo del barrio. Y es que al igual que su dueño eso no era algo que les importase, es más se podía ver cierto desafío en este actuar que se colegia en la actitud de Pops, que con su brazo colgando provocadoramente por la ventana, miraba arrogante a su alrededor.

\- Vamos Rick, cambia esa cara.- le habló al muchacho que venía con el rostro amurrado sentado a su lado.- ¿No te he explicado ya, que no es culpa de Roy el no poder venir a verte…?

\- Sí lo sé… lo sé… ahora su vida no le pertenece a él sino a la Armada.- le respondió con desgano y un dejo de resentimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el vikingo.

\- El tiempo no es estático… y las cosas cambian. Tu hermano está construyendo su vida, y bastante que le costó darse cuenta cuál era su camino.- sonriéndole bonachonamente.- Más adelante cuando crezcas lo entenderás mejor… ahora mismo tú estás dando los primeros pasos, forjando tu propio destino y aunque te suene cruel… lamentablemente esto es algo que se recorre solo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que debo resignarme a no tener que ver más a Roy?

\- Oye, los melodramas son para las chicas, no para machos recios como nosotros.- le respondió divertido.- Sólo te estoy diciendo que parte de los afectos es aprender lo que al otro le hace feliz… aunque signifique que nos privemos de ellos.

Rick no dijo nada, no entendía mucho qué es lo que quería darle a entender Pops, él nada mas quería ver a su hermano, muchas cosas estaban cambiando en él y necesitaba de sus consejos.- _Calle N° 4_.- Leyó mentalmente, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago. De esto mismo le hubiese gustado hablar con él.- _No sé si será lo mejor para mí el venirme a Nueva York_.- Claro que le volvía loco la idea de que el mejor piloto acrobático del país se tomara la molestia en aceptarlo como pupilo, pero por otro lado abandonar su hogar en Valley Falls era algo que le asustaba un poco.

\- ¡Aquí es! Finalmente llegamos a la casa de los Sterling.

La alborotada cabellera del joven hijo del vikingo, le hizo imposible el poder apreciar bien la casa de estilo tan conservador. Se había acostumbrado a que los pilotos fueran un tanto estrafalarios en su estilo de vida y la azulada cabellera de Sterling era una prueba más que clara sobre eso de gustos extravagantes que poseían esa raza de hombres cuya alma vivía atrapada entre los márgenes de la gravedad.

\- Hasta que al fin llegas Pops Hunter, mi mujer pensó que se había metido a la cocina por nada.- le decía el dueño de casa bajando los peldaños que separaban la casa con la acera.- Pero qué hacen ahí… vamos, entren que el calor es insoportable.

Y tenía razón, debían hacer al menos unos treinta y ocho grados de calor, era lo único que podía justificar que Sterling apareciera ante ellos con una alegórica bermuda que combinaba perfecto con las hawaianas verdes limón y su camisa de flores a medio abrochar.- _este sí que es un sujeto extraño._\- Pensó el chico que miraba boquiabierto a ese carnaval de colores que sería su nuevo instructor.

\- Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Les dijo amablemente invitando a los Hunter a pasar, que apenas cruzaron el umbral fueron golpeados por el frío del aire acondicionado que hizo erizar todos los vellos del rostro del vikingo desatando las burlas de Rick que con gruesas carcajadas se mofaba de la frondosa y entumecida barba de su padre. Pero su risa se detuvo cuando quedó pegado observando los detalles del interior de la casa. Había trofeos de toda índole y centenares de fotografías que recordaban esos tiempos de glorias pasadas. Lo que llevó a preguntarse al muchacho por qué en su casa no había nada de eso, siendo que Pops también fue un piloto destacado.

\- ¿Te gustan, Rick?- preguntó el peliazul, a lo que el muchacho asintió.- Bueno si me haces caso créeme que pronto ya tendrás los tuyos.

La sonrisa se dibujó espontáneamente en el rostro de Rick, al imaginarse a sí mismo siendo el protagonista de esas fotografías.

\- Debemos esperar por mi mujer.- tomando a Rick de los hombros lo llevó por un pasillo.- Mientras ¿no te gustaría conocer a mis hijos?… Estoy seguro que se llevaran los tres muy bien.

Rick no era un chico que estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con personas de su edad, por lo general su mundo siempre estaba rodeado de adultos por lo que la idea de tener unos compañeros de juegos era algo que lo entusiasmaba en demasía, aunque igual le daba un poco de nervios.- _espero que sean agradables._\- Era un inseguridad bastante normal para un chico que está creciendo.

\- Mira Rick, esta es su sala de juegos se la pasan casi todo el día ahí.- le dijo el hombre que lo acompañó por el luminoso pasillo de madera.- Max es un buen chico al igual que tú… y Dana, bueno, Dana es una chica con mucha energía e ímpetu.

Le dijo con una forzada sonrisa y sin querer dilatar más la situación abrió una puerta de gruesa complexión y sin ninguna clase de presentación empujó al pequeño Hunter hacia su interior.- _Max ya llegó el chico del que tanto te hablé._\- Rick sintió la puerta se cerrarse tras de sí quedando ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, notando que al frente de él estaba un chico frente a un televisor de descomunal tamaño, jugando con la última consola que había salido al mercado. Antes que el greñudo pudiera decir algo, el hijo de Sterling se volteó rápidamente en dirección a él y con su mirada oculta tras unas enormes gafas corrió a su encuentro, sonriéndole amablemente

\- No puedo creer que el gran Rick Hunter se esté alojando desde hoy en mi casa.- dándole la mano.- Es un verdadero honor para mí conocer al ganador de cuatro Copas Aresti, categoría junior.

\- Ahhh no tenía idea que me conocías.- le dijo bastante incómodo por las loas que el otro chico le lanzó y también asombrado que usara el mismo tono azulado que su padre.- Pues no es la gran cosa, es una categoría con muy poca competencia.

\- Papá dice que piloteas mejor que muchos adultos.- le dijo en ese mismo tono amable, el mismo que le hacía ignorar el hecho de que Rick no dejaba de observarlo como un bicho raro.- Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, espero puedas enseñarme todo lo que sepas porque yo también quiero convertirme en piloto.

El joven quedó mirando a Max, que a pesar de su aspecto un tanto infrecuente se notaba un niño amable, por lo que le sonrió turbadamente asintiendo con su cabeza, preguntándose cómo un chico con tamañas gafas podría pilotear sin problemas. Ajeno a estos cuestionamientos el joven Max lo invitó a jugar en con él en su consola nueva.- _me fascinan los juegos de simulación de vuelo aunque prefiero los de combate aéreo… ¿cual juegas tú?_\- Hunter se rascó la cabeza un poco confundido, él no era asiduo a los video juegos sólo un par de veces con algunos compañeros jugaron.

\- He jugado 1942… algo y no era muy bueno- murmuró con un poco de pudor.

\- ¿1942?... ¿Ese clásico de Nintendo?- le inquirió con una sonrisa incrédula.- Eres divertido Rick, no había oído de ese juego, desde que cerraron las últimas máquinas de juego del centro… mira siéntate tengo este que es toda una maravilla, se llama Aero Fighter 2… es como estar en el Golfo Pérsico.

Sentándose sobre la alfombra tomó uno de los controles en su mano, mirando boquiabierto el juego que parecía un verdadero espectáculo apocalíptico. Rick se sintió abrumado con el exceso de información que se desplegaba por las imágenes, viendo como lamentablemente su juego había terminado mucho antes de siquiera empezara.

\- Mmmmmmm, creo que debí explicarte un poco las funciones de los botones.- reparó Max, algo decepcionado de que su amigo y cuasi ídolo, no fuera también un As de los video juegos.- Creo que mejor partiremos en el modo fácil.

Rick estaba convencido que tendría que pasar bastante tiempo para poder manejarse "_en algo_" en ese tipo de cosas, lo suyo era estar sobre el aire, no simular que lo estaba. De improviso un torbellino de cabellera rubia ingresó a la sala dejando a los dos pequeños pasmados ante el desborde de energía que desplegaba la joven que traía una soda en su mano y el teléfono inalámbrico por la otra y que con sus pies trataba infructuosamente de cerrar la puerta_.- Vamos Angelo, si no me acompañas papá no me dejara salir esta noche… y por fin ese chico me invitó a una cita… vamos no me arruines el panorama.-_ Exclamaba sobre el auricular la muchacha sin darse por enterada de la presencia de los chicos y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre un cómodo sofá siguió hablando sin tomarlos en cuenta.

\- Ella es mi hermana Dana, es un poco histriónica pero ya verás que te agradara también.- le dijo Max acomodándose sus gafas.

\- Qué peinado tan extraño.- señaló Rick, coligiendo que el cabello era todo un tema en la familia Sterling.

\- ¡QUÉ TE PASA CON MI PENINADO EH!

Saltó de pronto la muchacha que había colgado el teléfono justo en el momento que Rick pronunció la desafortunada frase referente a su apariencia. Y tal fue su impronta que hizo que el joven piloto retrocediera ante la adolescente que con sus manos en la cintura lo miraba con una expresión que a pesar de ser intimidante no dejaba de resultar graciosa.

\- Para que tú sepas, este es el look que usó Madonna en los años ochenta.- pasando la mano por su peinado.- Fue toda una tendencia… marcó una época.

\- Pero ya estamos en el año dos mil cinco y…

Iba a replicar Rick, pero el hermano de la aludida le hizo un gesto de que mejor guardara silencio a lo que éste obedeció, limitándose a escuchar atentamente el aburrido sermón, moviendo de vez en cuando su cabeza como si el tema del cabello fuera algo que le importase. Este había sido uno de los pocos consejos que su hermano Roy le había dado y al parecer funcionaba muy bien.

\- … y es por eso que yo llevo así el cabello.- mirando con curiosidad al pequeño.- Y a todo esto ¿tú quién eres?

\- Él es Rick Hunter.- puntualizó con entusiasmo Max.

\- Ahhhhhhhh Rick Hunter.- con expresión perdida.- ¿Y quién es Rick Hunter?

\- Es el chico que papá entrenará para convertirlo en un gran piloto de acrobacias.- volvió a intervenir Max dejando a Rick con la palabra en la boca.

\- Ah… ¿así que tu eres el famoso muchacho del que tanto han hablado en casa?- pasándole la mano por su desordenada cabellera.- Te imaginaba más alto.

\- Tengo la estatura normal para un chico de doce años.

Le replicó con tono molesto, ya tenía suficiente con las bromas de Roy acerca de su estatura para estar también soportando las de esta muchacha que tenía la particularidad de ser bastante irritante, aunque tampoco parecía una mala persona.

\- Encajarás muy bien en esta casa… todos hablan de aviones y de volar.- le dijo la muchacha.- Aunque yo prefiero algo que me dé más seguridad y más poder… como los tanques.

\- Dana quiere ingresar a West Point.- le comentó Max volviéndose junto a Rick hacia la pantalla del video juego.- Pero yo en cambio iré a Annanapolis.

Algo en todo eso le resultó chocante a Rick, no entendía por qué tanta gente que conocía escogía la carrera militar, no le resultaba lógico que las personas eligieran una profesión que se resumía en tener que terminar con la vida de otras personas y que estas no acabaran contigo. Pensó nuevamente en su hermano que estaba en estos momentos volando hacia un destino muy peligroso y que aunque no lo reconociera frente a Pops eso a él le angustiaba mucho.

\- … y te mostraré que tengo mucha razón.- quitándole el joystick a Max.- Saquemos este juego de señoritas y veamos algo de verdad… Conoces _Command and Conquer.-_ el muchacho movió negativamente la cabeza.- Pues afírmate Rick, que ahora aprenderás lo que es galopar.

* * *

12 de Julio del 2005, Base Norfolk, Virginia.

\- ¿Así que tu loca amiga Izzy se fue a Whiting Fields?

Le preguntó un animado Vincent, que batía divertido su zumo de naranja en la cafetería de la base, mientras su hermana como siempre cargaba una taza de humeante café. Y aunque en apariencia la conversación entre ellos era casual y distendida, había algo entre ellos que reflejaba una subyacente tensión.

\- Sí y lo último que supe de ella, es que estaba totalmente decepcionada de que su amigo Jack ya no estuviera ahí.

\- Mala suerte.- sonriendo entre dientes.- Por más que ha tratado de cazarlo el muchacho le rehúye una y otra vez.

\- Pero qué dices Vincent.- rio Claudia Divertida.- Izzy y Jack son amigos… además no es que haya huido de ella, a él lo enviaron asignado al Reagan.

\- ¿Al igual que a ti?

Ella asintió y un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos. Vincent no quería presionar a su hermana pero estaba realmente preocupado que ella tuviera que viajar a la zona de Medio Oriente, no es que no estuviera calificada, sabía perfectamente que era una oficial competente de las más destacadas de su promoción. Pero eran tan horribles les historias que se escuchaban y tantas las bajas que él no podía estar tranquilo.

\- No me mires con esa cara Vincent, deberías estar contento por mí… imagina que antes de siquiera terminar mis cursos de Oficial de Acción Táctica ya me asignaron al USS Reagan, uno de los portaviones más poderosos de nuestra flota y por lejos el con la tripulación mas galardonada.- le expresó ella tratando de animarlo.

\- Pero sí lo estoy Claudia… claro que lo estoy además de muy orgulloso.- se sonrió al ver cómo su hermana se sonrojó.- Nada mas prométeme que te vas a cuidar, necesitaré de tus contactos cuando quiera ingresar como ingeniero a la Armada.

\- ¿Estás convencido entonces?- le inquirió sin dejar trasuntar su sorpresa.

\- Pues sí, aprovecharé la beca universitaria y luego entraré al servicio de especialidades de la US. Navy.- con expresión pedante.- Dos títulos… dos sueldos no está nada de mal ¿verdad?

\- Lo importante es que te guste algo mas uniforme… no todo son buques y aviones.

Su mirada se perdió en el fondo de su taza de café, ella aún no estaba lo suficientemente convencida de la real vocación de Vincent, pues era un joven de dieciocho años fácilmente impresionable y que al verla a ella convertida en una oficial, nada mas quisiera imitarla_.- Si tus convicciones no son firmes este trabajo puede convertirse en una difícil carga._\- Meneó su cabeza con una velada sonrisa, no iba a gastar este precioso tiempo con él discutiendo sobre su vocación, eso era una tarea que le dejaría a Mama Rose, pues mal que mal la abnegada mujer había dado pruebas de ser una madre excelente.

\- ¿Y cómo ha estado Bowie?

\- Pues como siempre… tú lo conoces, se la pasa metido en su cuarto, sumergido en su computadora y con sus bandejas haciendo música.- sacudiendo su cabeza.- La adolescencia le ha golpeado fuerte y su carácter es mas lacónico que nunca… Mama Rose, siempre regaña que es tan tranquilo que a veces no sabe si esta respirando o no.

La morena soltó una carcajada, imaginado la escena. No le preocupaba mayormente que Bowie actuara así, él siempre había sido de un carácter menos impetuoso que el de ellos dos, aunque no por ello menos vehemente. Nada más eso de la música le sabía mal a su boca, le recordaba a su madre, que los abandonó a todos ellos por ese estúpido sueño de querer convertirse en una cantante.

\- ¿Y qué me dices ahora de ti?- le inquirió de pronto el joven de anchas espaldas.- Hemos hablamos todo este rato de tu carrera como oficial… pero no me has dicho si tengo algún cuñado dando vueltas por ahí.

\- ¿Mmmmmmm qué te pasa? Desde que te has puesto de novia con esa misteriosa muchacha que nadie conoce, te ha dado por estar emparejando a todo el mundo.

\- Se llama Jean.- soltó de pronto.- Y no es mi novia aún… sólo hemos salido un par de veces pero no creo que se formalice nada.

\- Y ese tono tan abrumado, ¿acaso ella no está interesada en ti?- con sus cejas levantadas hizo la pregunta convencida de que no era más que complejos de parte de su hermano.- A mí Mama Rose me aseguró que estabas comprometido ya.

\- Es que ella quiere mantener la relación oculta.- su cara se endureció.- Te he contado que ella es de una familia de muy buena posición y no ven bien que su niña se relacione con un don nadie como yo…

El rictus se le craquéelo ante las palabras de su hermano, qué era eso de un don nadie. Vincent era el primero de su clase, presidente del club de mecánica y matemáticas, capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Las mejores universidades se peleaban por que él se decidiera a ingresar a una de ellas.- _esas no son personas de buena posición… sino arribistas._\- Pensó para sí soltando un bufido que hizo que Vincent se detuviera en su relato.

\- Creo que una chica así no vale la pena.- le lanzó sin anestesia.- Si no tiene la convicción de plantarse delante de su familia, es que no te quiere lo suficiente. Yo que tú me alejo Vincent, por una mujer así no vale la pena amargarse tan joven.

El muchacho agachó su vista, él pensaba lo mismo que su hermana pero no se atrevía a dar la media vuelta, Jaen era una chica que le gustaba demasiado y una resolución tan definitiva le dolía mucho siquiera pensarla.

\- Bueno en realidad es algo que debes madurar y decidir tú, quizás la chica sí vale la pena y nada más esta desorientada o es temerosa de sus padres.- le dijo ella relajando su voz e intentando ser más conciliadora, ordenando su cosas y dejando unos dólares en la mesa.- Ya debo irme Vincent, salúdame a todos en casa. Si todo sale bien estaré para Navidad con ustedes.

Y sin esperar ninguna reacción ella se acercó a él y besándole la mejilla se alejó del lugar. No es que la carrera en la marina le haya endurecido sus afectos es sólo que esta conversación la estaba afectando y un dejo de nostalgia había comenzado a invadirla. Aflorando a su mente muchos recuerdos y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era sentirse débil mentalmente. Sabía que de esta misión mucho de su futuro se estaba jugando. En un mundo de hombres debía siempre hacer su trabajo mejor que sobresaliente, lamentablemente era su familia la que estaba pagando el precio.

\- Perdóname… pero si todo sale bien… prometo compensarlos por todo.

Se dijo para sí mientras hacía ya rato la figura de su hermano había desaparecido desde sus espaldas.

* * *

13 de Julio de 2005, Hospital General, Londres.

Ella corría como loca la distancia que separaba a ambas habitaciones, la madre de Scott le había urgido a que fuera con toda la prisa que dieran sus piernas. Pero apenas abrió la puerta el cuadro que vio le hizo olvidar el porqué estaba allí.

\- ¡Lisa, pero por Dios, que estás haciendo!

Le gritó Marlene con los ojos agigantados, al ver como Lisa estaba intentando ponerse de pie. Ignorando descaradamente las órdenes del médico que dijo que únicamente podría irse a casa montándose sobre la silla de ruedas. La joven australiana fustigó reprobatoriamente con la mirada a su primo, que estaba junto a la muchacha y que en vez de hacerla entrar en razón la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie.

\- Y tú Karl, ¿Cómo consientes en esta locura?

\- Vamos Marlene, como si tú no conocieras a Lisa.- se disculpó un tanto fastidiado de recibir palos por todos lados.- Con o sin mí ella lo iba a hacer de todas formas por lo que mejor la ayudé.

\- No te enojes Marlene.- le habló la jovencita en tono conciliador.- Necesito ver que mis piernas están funcionando de manera correcta, nada más fijarme a esa cosa me da la idea que he quedado lisiada.

\- Ay, Lisa… ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?- le dijo sonriendo cansada.- Son normas de seguridad… para tu seguridad.

La joven hija de Donald agachó su mirada sintiéndose culpable, pero para su orgullo era intolerable aceptar salir en una silla de ruedas, era casi como reconocer una derrota y mostrarse débil. Pero ella no quería darse ese derecho, debía mostrarse fuerte, con una coraza tan firme que todos confiaran en que ella lograría sacar a su madre adelante. Porque estaba convencida de que así seria.

\- Marlene, por qué mejor en vez de hablar me ayudas.- le pidió su primo que intentaba sin éxito el poder mantener en pie a su novia.

Obedientemente la joven oficial caminó hacia ellos, cuando en eso aparecieron por la puerta tía Betty junto a Ben que, con el rostro deforme por la alegría, miraba a su prima sin entender muy bien qué es lo que intentaba hacer ahí de pie junto a la cama.

\- ¡Blimey, Lisa!, Debí suponer que algo así tramarías… ya muy sumisa y obediente te habías portado.- le regaño su tía en cuanto la vio.

\- Tía disculpe… pero es que en verdad…

\- Deja ya eso ahora y súbete a la silla, para que vayamos a ver a tu madre.- sonriendo por primera vez en días.- Al fin ha despertado.

Lisa pareció no entender de buenas a primeras las palabras de su tía, mas luego de unos segundos su rostro se iluminó por completo y girándose hacia Karl lo abrazó con fuerza susurrándole en su oído: "_Despertó… al fin despertó"_. Intentó dar un paso pero sus piernas todavía algo atrofiadas no obedecieron sus deseos haciendo que trastabillara.

\- No abuses, Lisa… mejor ya súbete a la silla.- le volvió a repetir la madre de Scott, que estaba impaciente ya por estar al lado de Sarah.- Que si sigues demorando ya el médico no te permitirá verla.

\- Es que...- apretando sus labios.- No quiero que mamá me vea así.

Betty y Marlene se miraron tristemente entre sí, Lisa no entendió qué era lo que este gesto entre ellas significaba. Y justo cuando la joven se decidió a hablar irrumpió Ben al interior de la sala. Él, que había permanecido callado todo este tiempo, se decidió a no seguir dilatando esta situación, por lo que se plantó delante de Lisa y tomándola de la cintura la cargó sobre su hombro y salió con ella rumbo hacia donde su tía se encontraba.

\- ¡Ben… bájame por Dios!

\- Olvídalo Lisa, si te llevo así, a mí también me dejarán entrar a ver a tía Sarah.

Le contestó el fortachón del clan que con una boba sonrisa avanzaba rápidamente con su prima colgando de su hombro. Mientras Betty que a duras penas lograba mantener el tranco, le explicaba a Lisa muy a grandes rasgos que su madre en la noche había comenzado a dar señales de volver en sí, pero que los médicos intentaron que este proceso se realizara de la forma más lenta posible para que su cuerpo no fuera a ser castigado. Y que sólo ahora cuando ella fue trasladada a la Unidad de Neurología pudo ser estabilizada completamente y que cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que pidió fue verte.

\- Sólo la señorita Hayes tiene autorización para ingresar.

Les espetó una severa enfermera que claramente no aprobaba para nada la forma tan poco ortodoxa que eligieron para trasladar a la muchacha. Que intentando mantener su decoro incólume miró a la enfermera dispuesta a tener que ingresar por sus propios medios. Pero la mujer vestida de blanco sabía perfectamente que esas piernas estaban más débiles que cordones de lana, por lo que en un acto de suprema generosidad le pasó su brazo.- _afírmese de mí, que bastante nos costó tenerla en buenas condiciones._\- Y sin esperar que la jovencita aceptara la tomó firmemente haciéndola ingresar a la sala y dejando a un Ben que con rostro furibundo seguía reclamando que él también debería de ingresar a la sala.

\- Recuerde que aún se encuentra muy débil.- le recalcó la enfermera.- Manténgase calmada, no la haga sobresaltarse ni mucho menos conmocionarse. Lo que más requiere para su pronta recuperación es estar tranquila.

Lisa asintió sin despegar la vista sobre la cama donde descansaba su madre, que recostada sobre su costado parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia. La muchacha tomó asiento en la silla que le colocó la enfermera y sin emitir ningún sonido se lo agradeció. Observando que la mujer retrocedía unos pasos pero no abandono la habitación.

Permaneció la jovencita varios segundos sin saber qué hacer, pues no estaba segura si su madre dormía o simplemente estaba descansando. Y hubiese permanecido así quizás por cuánto tiempo si no es porque Sarah girando su cuerpo hacia ella, pareció sentir su presencia.

\- ¿Lisa?

\- ¡Mamá!... Mamá qué alegría, por Dios, qué preocupada nos has tenido a todos.

Sollozó la muchacha estirando sus manos en dirección a su madre, pero esta pareció no percatarse de ello y desentendiéndose de ese gesto intentó buscar el rostro de su hija con sus manos, tal cual como lo hiciera una persona en la oscuridad. Lisa sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y con su expresión inerte dejó que las palmas de su madre le recorrieran el rostro, a la vez que ella intentaba enfocarse en sus ojos, que lucían ese fulguroso verde esmeralda tan característicos pero que esta vez no lograban enfocarse en los de ella.

\- ¿Mamá qué pasa?

Musitó suavemente, intentando controlarse, esforzándose a que su voz sonara normal. Pero tenía claro que a su madre jamás podría engañarla, lo que comprobó al notar como el rictus de la boca de ésta se tensaba en una recta línea que borraba toda tonalidad que pudiesen tener sus labios. Lisa contuvo el aliento, sabía que ese gesto delataba que nada bueno saldría de la boca de su madre.

\- Bueno… su madre no salió indemne del todo.- intervino la enfermera, maldiciendo internamente que no le hayan informado de la situación a la muchacha y tuviera que hacerlo ella delante de la paciente.- Producto del infarto cerebral, la Señora Hayes quedó con varias secuelas… una de ellas fue el daño en su corteza cerebral, específicamente en la zona del lóbulo occipital y… bueno.- con mucha incomodidad.- ha perdido la visión…

El llanto fue instantáneo e incontenible en Lisa, que por más que trató de hacerlo en silencio le fue imposible. La alegría de hace un instante se esfumó por completo, al entender que su madre quedaría con tamañas secuelas. Pero luego del shock del inicio se percató que las manos de su madre acariciaban sus mejillas y que su suave voz intentaba consolarla.- ¿_qué clase de persona soy?… Es mi madre quien ha perdido la vista y soy yo quien está siendo consolada._\- Sacando fuerzas de vaya saber uno donde, se recompuso a sí misma cortando en seco sus lágrimas.

\- Perdóname. mamá... te juro que saldremos adelante- le dijo con una convicción que estaba lejos de sentir.- Haré cuanto sea necesario para compensarte.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas, pequeña?- intentando sonar optimista.- Que esto no fue tu culpa ni mucho menos… además no pretendo dejarme abatir por algo tan insignificante… menos cuando mi pequeñita ha logrado sortear con éxito esta tragedia…

\- Mamá… yo… yo he venido cada noche a verte.- le dijo agachando su mirada.- Y no sabes cómo me he lamentado no haber seguido el consejo de papá… es que jamás me lo imaginé… de tantos males este nunca ha debido ser… he venido cada noche intentado darte la fuerza para que no dejaras de luchar… y a pesar de que los médicos me decían que me resignara, no quise oírlos… ellos… ellos no te conocen y no saben de tu fortaleza… esa que siempre me ha dado a mí tanto aliento.- quebrándose por entero.- Perdóname mamá.

\- Lisa… mi querida y adorada Lisa.- sin dejar de acariciarle su delicado rostro.- No llores mi pequeña… tú nunca estarás sola… y ya sea en esta vida o en la otra jamás te dejaré sola.- sonriéndole dulcemente.- Sabes, en lo único que pensaba es que si me llegaba la hora de partir… era en qué sería de ti, estas aún tan pequeña e indefensa… por eso estoy aquí… sé que aún me necesitas… no te preocupes de nada mas, estamos juntas, eso lo único importante.

\- Pero mamá…

\- Pero nada.- le cortó dulcemente.- Tú y yo seguimos juntas… eso es lo único que interesa.- dejando caer una solitaria lágrima.- Sabes que lo único que me preocupaba era que si no lo lograba te extrañaría muchísimo… y me harías tanta falta.

Aunque los deseos de llorar eran enormes se contuvo y por el contrario se obligó a sonreír, sabía que aunque su madre no podía verla ella podría sentirla.

\- Está bien mamá, será como tú digas.- apretando las manos de su madre contra las suyas.- tú y yo seguimos juntas… y será así como superaremos esto.

La mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa, justo en el mismo momento en que la enfermera le dijo a Lisa que era tiempo de retirarse de la sala. Ella luego de besar el rostro de su madre salió junto a la otra mujer. Y cuando finalmente Sarah escuchó como la puerta se cerró dejó que su cuerpo cansado se derrumbara sobre la cama dejando que al fin su corazón se entregara al abatimiento y mientras lentas lágrimas caían de sus ojos se preguntaba que haría ahora.

* * *

17 de Julio del 2005, USS Reagan, Mar del Golfo Pérsico.

Siempre le habían dicho que el océano en el Golfo Pérsico era triste y él nunca logró entenderlo hasta el día que arribó al Reagan. Sus aguas quietas y oscuras se mecían como un suave lamento de resignación ¿sería acaso que hasta la propia naturaleza había perdido las esperanzas de que en este lugar la paz imperara alguna vez? Y es que casi desde la misma aparición de la civilización estas tierras no han conocido de otra cosa que sangre y guerra. Sumerios, Asirios, Árabes, Persas… todos ellos y muchos más no dudaron en hacerse de las armas para disputarse el dominio de estas. Roy lanzó por la borda su colilla de cigarro mientras estas ideas aún rumeaban en su cabeza.- _la_ _culpa es del sol… este me acalora la cabeza, haciéndome pensar tantas tonteras.- _Se dijo dándole la espalda al mar y concentrándose en la pista secundaria del portaaviones, donde un grupo de oficiales femeninas provenientes de Norfolk hacían su flamante llegada.

\- Pero mira nada más, si son toda una belleza…

Siseo para sí, mientras una sonrisa lobuna se dibujaba entre las comisuras de sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó decidido hacia el grupo de jóvenes oficiales, que a pesar de sus aires marciales no quedaron indiferentes al piloto que mano en bolsillo las miraba provocadoramente casi como lo haría un depredador al escoger cual sería su presa. Este juego era lo que más lo animaba.- _el reto de la conquista_.- Lástima que el entusiasmo le durara menos que un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, pero esto era algo que en verdad no le preocupaba… siempre aparecía otra chica que despertaba su atención. Tal como ahora, que tenía delante suyo a una rubia de electrizantes ojos azules, que en vez de calzar el uniforme de la marina, portaba un llamativo pantalón que estaba tan adosado a su piel que no dejaba detalle a la imaginación y hubiese llamado la atención de todos si no fuera por dos grandes razones que sobresalían de su pecho y que purgaban por escapar de la diminuta blusa blanca.

\- Buenas tardes, Roy...- le interrumpió una voz que a pesar de su fingida frialdad, no podía ocultar la sedosidad de su tono, sacando al piloto de su obnubilación.- Sabia que Jack estaba asignado aquí… pero no tenía idea que tú también estabas en el Reagan.

\- Ho..hola, ¿cómo estás tú?- le respondió un tanto confuso girándose hacia ella, sabía perfectamente quién era la que lo estaba saludando pero ese par de monumentos de carne que se alborotaban en el pecho de la rubia le hacían imposible concentrarse en la morena que lo saludaba.- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… ¿cierto?

\- Sí… desde que te fuiste a Whiting Fields.

Le respondió Claudia percatándose que el escurridizo piloto miraba de reojo a la actriz y cantante Jan Morris, que viajó junto a ellas como parte de su trabajo comunitario. La oficial soltó un bufido de molestia, nunca le habían agradado este tipo de cantantes le recuerdan inevitablemente a Lorreine y más encima ahora que se había decidido a hablarle a Roy, este parecía perdido en los encantos de la estrella pop.- _no debí de saludarlo… estoy haciendo el ridículo._\- Se recriminó, decidida a hacer abandono de la escena.

\- Veo que estás ocupado… nos veremos en otra ocasión.

\- Espera… espera no te vayas…- mirando la etiqueta de su uniforme.- Grant… Hey Grant quédate para conversar un poco.- le atajó.

\- ¿Grant?- levantando una ceja.- Jamás me llamaste de ese modo.

\- Es que no he podido acordarme de tu nombre.- se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa y una mano en su nuca.

Nunca en su vida Claudia se había sentido más ofendida, cerró sus puños con fuerza para reprimir esos deseos bestiales de querer destrozarle el rostro.- _qué pedazo de imbécil se cree que es este tipo, si por casi un año llenó mi casillero de flores y baratijas… y ahora dice que no se acuerda de mi nombre._\- Ella casi podía sentir el vapor que salía de su nariz y boca, más que mujer parecía un toro embravecido, tanto que incluso Roy retrocedió un par de pasos y la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó.

\- Mi nombre es Claudia…. Y es lo que no dejaste de repetir esa noche, Roy…

Le dijo con una calma que incluso ella misma se sorprendió de tener. Y mirándolo en silencio por un par de segundos, supo que lo había desarmado. Pero eso poco y nada le importaba ahora, en verdad se había alegrado de verlo… pues nada más lo divisó en la cubierta entendió que por más que se lo negara a sí misma… lo había extrañado. En cambio él, claramente dio el capitulo por cerrado.

\- Claudia, este…

Ella siguió en silencio, cualquier cosa que dijese ya estaba de más. Se cuadró ante él y dándose la media vuelta se encaminó junto con el resto del grupo. Se sentía extrañamente dolida, su inconsciente la había traicionado y mientras su mente sabía que Roy era un sinvergüenza de la peor calaña, su corazón se creyó el cuento de que pudo haber sido importante para él.

* * *

20 de Julio del 2005, SeaMirror, Southampton.

\- Necesito que pongan mucha atención a lo que les voy a explicar a continuación.

Habló Lisa con determinación al reducido público que tenía enfrente, el que estaba compuesto por su tía Betty, Meriedith y el resto del personal que trabajaban en SeaMirror, que con bastante sorpresa veían como la joven hija de los señores era quien asumía ahora las riendas del hogar.

\- Desde ahora en adelante deberemos tomar ciertas precauciones en el mantenimiento de la casa… como sabrán, mamá producto de su accidente, ha perdido la vista.- no pudo evitar que su voz temblara un poco.- Como primera medida la ubicación y distribución del mobiliario se mantendrá tal cual… nada, absolutamente nada se moverá ahora sin mi autorización y debe ser milimétricamente exacto.

\- Y cuál es la razón para eso, Lisa.- preguntó intrigada Betty.- Tú sabes que a Sarah le encanta renovar la decoración de la casa.

\- Pues eso se terminó, tía.- le cortó sin inmutarse.- Para que pueda desplazarse sin problemas por la casa es importante que ella memorice todas y cada una de las distribuciones de las habitaciones… y si vamos a estar cambiándolas a cada instante eso será imposible.

Y sin perder tiempo repartió ante los presentes unas hojas con el mapa de la casa y extrañas anotaciones en cada una de ellas. Meriedith lo miraba girándolo en una y otra dirección intentando entender que era lo que esto trataba. Betty en cambio sonrió complacida al captar en el acto en que consistía.

\- Así que eso era lo que estabas haciendo ayer…

\- Pues sí.- sonriendo orgullosa.- Mamá, de ahora en adelante deberá hacer uso de su memoria y todas las distancias las mediremos en pasos… por ejemplo, la distancia entre la sala y el recibidor son doce pasos…

\- Y en vez de estar trasladando a Sarah en todas direcciones deberemos decirle cuantos pasos dista un lugar de otro.- le interrumpió Betty con entusiasmo.- Esto es fantástico, yo pensé que con el uso horario sería suficiente pero esto es estupendo…

\- ¿Y deberemos memorizar todo esto señorita?

\- Tranquila Meriedith… no te darás ni cuenta cuando manejaras esto casi sin pensar.

La mujer quedó mirando para nada convencida de que eso que le decía la joven Lisa fuera efectivo, pero se encogió de hombros, en esas cosas de la cabeza la niña de la casa se manejaba muy bien y si ella decía que esto funcionaría pues… funcionaría.

\- ¡Ahí vienen… ahí vienen!- exclamó Ben que desde el jardín venía corriendo con la pequeña Annie en sus hombros.

\- Muy bien… todos a sus puestos.- ordenó Lisa poniéndose de pie y dando por concluida la reunión.

La joven se sentía bastante nerviosa, sabía que su madre había estado progresando en su recuperación, pero a la vez su ánimo se fue resintiendo a medida que los hechos se fueron decantando, por lo que era importante para Lisa que ella se sintiera cómoda y protegida en su casa. Caminó en dirección a Ben y tomó a la joven hija de Meriedith en sus brazos que como siempre se colgó de ella recitando esa palabra que al parecer era la única que conocía.- _Mint… Mint._

\- Tienes un problema de adicción.- le dijo mientras sacaba unos caramelos de menta y se los daba a la vez que la dejaba en el suelo.- Ahora se una buena chica y ve con tu madre.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Lisa, te has desenvuelto con una madurez impresionante con todo lo relacionado a tu madre… pero sigo insistiendo en que no debes quedarte aquí… yo podría…

\- Es una decisión tomada, tía.- le contestó mientras se paraban en la entrada de la casa viendo al Bentley que se detenía frente a ellos.- Solamente falta comunicárselo a papá.

\- Mmmmmmm un insignificante detalle.

Le dijo con una divertida sonrisa, que a pesar de las circunstancias Lisa no pudo evitar corresponder. Pero ya no pudo seguir el diálogo pues su madre descendía lentamente del automóvil y con la ayuda de su padre y Noah la colocaban en la silla de ruedas. La jovencita sintió cómo se conmovía internamente al ver el alicaído y maltratado cuerpo de su madre, que ya nada guardaba de esa magia de antaño.- _eso no importa… si está viva todo lo demás es recuperable.- _Se dijo como cientos de veces antes se lo repitió para llenarse de fortaleza. Inesperadamente el rostro de su padre se cruzó ante ella… estaba demacrado, había perdido mucho peso y las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecían marcas que ya ni el sueño de toda una vida podría borrar. Tenía claro que el también lo estaba pasando mal y aunque callara, él era uno de los más golpeados con lo sufrido a su madre.

\- Mamá… bienvenida a casa, te estábamos todos esperando con muchas ansias.

\- Es verdad tía Sarah… estábamos locos por verla.- tercio Ben con entusiasmo.- Scott y Marlene vendrán el fin de semana para estar con usted.

\- Gracias mis pequeños… es un gran alivio estar al fin en casa.

Les agradeció Sarah, tratando de hacer notar alegría en su voz pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos la pena en su ánimo trasuntaba cualquier máscara con la que ella quisiera ocultar su tristeza. Lisa corrió a su encuentro y tomando las manos de su madre entre las suyas le sonrió dulcemente acariciándolas con su mejilla.- _todo estará bien ya verás.-_ Y por vez primera una auténtica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sarah que al sentir el contacto con su hija creyó que en verdad todo podría estar bien.

\- Lisa estás estorbando… impides que tu madre pueda acceder a la casa.- le dijo bruscamente Donald que manejaba la silla de ruedas.- No te das cuenta acaso que ella se encuentra muy cansada.

\- Lo siento, papá…

Dijo ella apartándose rápidamente sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor ante el tono tan hosco de su padre, que desde el momento mismo del accidente él había utilizado cada vez que le hablaba. Aunque en realidad era muy poco lo que este le había hablado últimamente.

\- Betty, puedes acomodar a Sarah.- le ordenó con la misma falta de tino de un principio cuando ya están dentro de la casa.- Yo debo salir cuanto antes rumbo a Londres.

\- Padre…. quisiera hablar unas palabras con usted.

\- Debo irme Lisa, acaso no entendiste que debo volver a Londres cuanto antes.

\- Sólo será un minuto.

Con un desagradable bufido acompañado de un interminable refunfuñar, le indicó a Lisa que lo siguiera a su despacho. Él evitaba mirarla, sabía que su hija la estaba pasando mal pero él no estaba en condiciones de poder darle consuelo, estaba consciente de que en estos momentos él únicamente podría hacerle daño.

\- Podrías haber esperado a estar en la academia Lisa, pues antes de salir a oriente estaré ahí de punto fijo.

\- Es que ese es precisamente el punto…. ya no me encontrarás ahí.

* * *

gracias a todos por leer y tener la paciencia de estar esperando por este capitulo que logro sudor y sangre escribir... pues no lograba dar con los tonos adecuados de los personajes... por eso mas que nunca les agradezco a mis betas Monica y Fer... si ellos esto simplemente hubiese ya muerto... pues casi me rendí en no poder encontrar el tono ese que quería imprimirles a estas paginas que son tan importantes para la trama de la historia.

como saben si estan leyendo estas palabras... ya se convirtieron en mis amigos por darse el tiempo de leer este trabajo.

cualquier duda o sugerencias... bueno soy toda ojos.

besos

bye bye mars.


End file.
